La descente en enfer d'Hermione Granger
by Mione159
Summary: Un avenir noir est prédestiné à Hermione, conséquence directe de la nouvelle folie de Voldemort. Qui est au au courant ? Qui la sauvera ? Qui la plongera dans l'abîme ? Tout le monde. Car ici, il n'y a pas une personne qui n'ait de double face. Et les plus rusés sont souvent pris dans leur propre piège... une histoire rectiligne ? un suspens sans démêlé ? personne ne sait... HG/DM
1. Prologue : La liberté au goût acidulé

Coucou tout le monde !

Le temps a passé et j'étais toute jeunette, quatorze ans, quand je commençais la rédaction de La descente en enfer d'Hermione Granger. Quelques fautes par-ci par-là, une ou deux hésitations, des maladresses... Alors je prends un peu de temps, et en même temps que j'écris la suite, je corrige le début !

Merci pour vos lectures et vos messages privés qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur !

Gardez en tête que cette fiction, se base sur autant d'étudiants possibles, et que le démêlé est ce sur quoi j'ai le pus travaillé ! Je vous souhaite un agréable moment, plein de détente...

Mione159

* * *

**_Prologue : La liberté au goût acidulé_**

* * *

Elle transplana.

Hermione tomba durement sur ses genoux ; ils se dérobèrent sous elle et la jeune femme s'écroula, hilare. Depuis le temps qu'Harry la prévenait ! Ses transplanages étaient trop violents.

La brune releva la tête et observa le paysage.  
Elle était sur une roche, au beau milieu d'un océan agité. Les immenses vagues s'écrasaient puissamment contre son abri. L'écume lui fouettait les jambes, le sel lui brûlait les yeux et l'humidité lui collait sa fine robe d'été à la peau.

A nouveau, elle éclata de rire, se laissa saisir par la vie qui animait la mer.

Elle se sentait libre, jeune, invincible. La guerre était encore loin. Bientôt, il faudrait qu'elle prenne des décisions. Mais son été avait bien commencé et elle ne voyait aucune raison pour que cela change... Pour l'instant, elle voulait juste profiter.

Hermione s'assit et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Son souffle était paisible et ses cheveux se balançaient furieusement au rythme du vent marin.  
Des anguilles disparaissaient sous le rocher et du coin de l'œil, elle les observait, attendrie. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas une immense vague se dressait devant elle avant de l'engloutir.

Elle fut plaquée contre la dalle en pierre; ses nombreuses aspérité entaillèrent sa peau. Elle avait avalé ce qui lui sembla être deux litres d'eau, les narines et la gorge en feu, les oreilles sifflantes.  
Hermione se redressa, à moitié étouffée par l'eau, et à moitié par les rires qui secouaient sa poitrine. Levant sa baguette lentement, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil emmouraché à ce paysage si beau, si simple, si pur…

Elle transplana.

La secousse du voyage la fit basculer en arrière d'un coup sec.

Ses paupières se baissèrent sous les rais puissantes du soleil. Se dorant graduellement, elle perçut sa peau se réchauffer et sécher. Les grains de sables se frottaient derrière elle.

Dans le firmament éclairci, les nuages se succédaient sensuellement et elle se prit au jeu de les compter.

Lorsque l'astre flamboyant commença à décliner, elle reconnut le signal. De plus, le rappel de la signification de cette journée, le trente-et-un juillet, la ramena brusquement à elle.

Hermione transplana.

La Gryffondor eut à peine le temps de se retenir à l'arbre, qu'une silhouette lui bondit dessus. Elles finirent par tomber toutes les deux, roulant dans l'herbe.

La voix agacée et les cheveux roux flamboyant typique des Weasley, l'informèrent sur la nature de son agresseur. Elle pouffa en identifiant Ginny.

- Tu m'as fait peur, espèce de sauvage !

Ginny gloussa aussitôt, ses yeux marron pétillant sourdement : Harry était bel et bien de retour. Les deux jeunes femmes se calmèrent et se relevèrent en s'époussetant. A pas lents, elles rejoignirent le Terrier, sa forme bancale se dessinant à une trentaine de mètres devant elles.

- Tu es partie où aujourd'hui ?  
- J'ai fait un tour à Paris, en Atlantique et puis j'ai compté les nuages au Sahara…  
- Quelle chance ! Je pourrai venir avec toi demain ?  
- Si ta mère est d'accord, oui. En attendant, je doute que Ron approuve...  
- Ron a une vie, qu'il s'en mêle ! D'autres parts, il semble bien que si c'est toi qui demandes à Ronald, peut-être que... enfin, il sera plus indulgent...  
- Je ne suis pas sûre de tout avoir saisi, rétorqua la brune, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Ginny rougit et ouvrit la porte du jardin. Elles s'y engouffrèrent en même temps qu'un gnome de jardin. Celui-ci ne fit pas long feu, et tomba, raide, strupéfixié. Fred Weasley s'avança d'une allure fanfaronne.  
- Un de plus ! Fred, à combien en suis-je ? clama-t-il.  
- Trente-cinq Georges !  
- J'aurais juré que c'était lui, Fred, marmonna la brune pour elle-même.  
- Qui ça, moi ? demanda innocemment le Weasley en s'avançant. Non Fred c'est moi.

La jeune femme soupira d'agacement, ignorant s'il se moquait réellement d'elle ou pas. Elle discerna au loin des cheveux noirs de jais luire. Ne retenant pas sa spontanéité, elle courut à la suite d'Harry et se jeta sur lui.

- Harry ! Tu es là ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Oui, ça n'a pas été une mince affaire...  
- Tu es blessé ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Une balafre ornait sa joue. Il essuya le sang séché d'un revers de sa manche. Une grimace contorsionna ses lèvres.

- Une course-poursuite... mais c'est fini, soupira-t-il. Je suis hors de portée, à présent. J'espère qu'ils n'attaqueront pas le Terrier.  
- Il n'y a aucune raison, Harry. Tu es avec nous maintenant, c'est fini !

Il la dévisagea, inquiet. Hermione le connaissait et savait bien à quel point il devait regretter que sa présence les expose autant au danger qu'il vivait quotidiennement.

D'un autre point de vue, Voldemort avait beau être effrayant, si Harry Potter ratait le mariage de Bill Weasley, Molly pourrait s'avérer être une menace incontestable pour sa vie, bien plus que le célèbre mage noir. Sa présence était donc requise.

- J'ai appris que tu voyageais ? lui demanda-t-il finalement, afin de faire abstraction.  
- Oui, un peu partout…

Il lui adressa une moue songeuse. Hermione le regarda, mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait soudain un peu égoïste de profiter de ce dont il ne pouvait même pas rêver, lui, avec Voldemort qui le pourchassait. Il lui sembla qu'Harry était un peu pâle, mais cette impression ne lui offrit aucun doute; il n'avait pas le luxe de faire bronzette au Sahara...

Toujours perdue dans ses songes, elle suivit Harry et tous deux pivotèrent vers la cuisine. Nul doute que le filet odorant qui en émanait, aurait réveillé un mort.  
Mme Weasley s'affairait autour d'ne gigantesque marmite qui bouillonnait joyeusement laissant s'échapper un parfum délicieux. La soupe à l'oignon, onctueuse, leur attira des yeux affamés.

- Encore une petite heure, précisa Mme Weasley en croisant leurs iris envieux.  
- Très bien…

Ginny apparut dans la cuisine au pas de course, les joues rouges.

- Maman, s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle en s'agrippant à la manche de sa mère. Est-ce que je pourrais aller avec Hermione demain ?

Molly considéra sa fille, ses cheveux flamboyant, son air entêté, la candeur qu'elle dégageait encore. Elle frétillait d'impatience, battant des cils. Comment lui refuser ? Comment lui expliquer qu'elle risquait sa vie dehors ?

Ron entra en scène, l'air furieux. Il se plaça aux côtés d'Harry et pointa un index accusateur sur sa futur-ex-meilleure amie.

Hermione soupira alors qu'il agitait sa main sous son nez.

- Dis donc toi, c'est quoi ces histoires ?! Tu veux me la tuer, Ginny ? beugla Ron.

- Il ne pourra rien lui arriver, assura la brune.  
- Ronnald Weasley, je suis suffisamment grande pour juger si je peux ou pas sortir, me semble-t-il ! s'exclama sa sœur en relevant de quelques centimètres sa baguette qu'elle avait sortie et tournée vers son torse. Tu veux tester un chauve furie ? Histoire de voir si je suis à la hauteur pour...  
- Ginny ! Ne menace pas ton frère, et Ron, ne lui impose rien ! Tu pourras y aller demain Ginny chérie… Mais tu écouteras tout ce que te dira Hermione, nous sommes d'accord ?  
- Oui maman, minauda Ginny en claquant un baiser sonore contre sa joue.

Elle tendit sa main, un sourire indétrônable peint aux lèvres, vers Harry qui l'attrapa aussitôt, resté en recul pendant la scène familiale.  
Ils sortirent tous deux, se lançant des regards amoureux; Ron pinça ses lèvres, grincheux et rabattit son attention sur Molly. Hermione geignit mentalement en se figurant la dispute qui allait suivre.

Mais la mère Weasley n'appréhendait que trop bien les caractères électriques de ses enfants. avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, elle lui donna une ou deux tâches ménagères, veillant à l'occuper afin qu'il ne pense pas trop.

Il quitta la pièce, furibond.

Hermione, las, s'empara d'un livre et presque simultanément, Harry accourut à ses côtés, horrifié.

- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione ! l'appela-t-il en haletant.

Elle se leva brusquement, inquiète de son expression affolée et l'interrogea du regard.

- C'est Dumbledore, il est là pour toi, c'est grave, il doit nous parler à nous trois et vite. Il en va de ta vie, ajouta-t-il plus bas afin que Molly ne l'entende pas.

Redressant les épaules, Hermione suivit son ami à travers le Terrier.


	2. Chapitre 1 :La réunion de Lord Voldemort

Et voici le premier chapitre premier réécrit.

A votre bonne lecture et appréciation ;) ...

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : La réunion de Lord Voldemort**_

* * *

Drago se redressa lentement dans son lit, et s'extirpa avec humeur de ses draps.

Il se leva et s'avança aussitôt vers son proéminent miroir qui recouvrait tout un mur à lui seul. Le reflet qui lui fut renvoyé lui déplut quelque peu.

Il avait longuement travaillé, s'était acharné -car cela était connu pour chaque sorcier un tant soit peu séduisant : seule la rigueur permettait d'obtenir un corps aussi robuste, puissant et souple que le sien... Et cela avait payé. Ses réflexes s'étaient décuplés, sa silhouette dessinée et son endurance renforcée. Tout cela ne serait qu'au mieux pour le Quidditch. Et les femmes qui suivaient aussi ce sport, il allait de soi qu'il ne faut jamais décevoir ses admiratrices.

Il avait veillé de longs mois à sa musculature et le résultat était là, devant lui. La perfection. A ses côtés, Apollon semblait bien fade.

Il haussa un peu son regard, parcourant avec un sourire satisfait la courbe de son cou, sa mâchoire carrée, son menton pointu, ses lèvres légèrement charnues et son long nez droit.

Pourtant, son sourire se fana et il tira une moue en découvrant le seul défaut qui n'entravait pas vraiment son charme mais qui lui était totalement intolérable; ses cernes.

Violacés, ses cernes contrastaient brutalement avec sa peau pâle, lui donnant un teint maladif. Aucune crème efficace, seul le sommeil. Et dans son cas, il était trop jeune pour perdre du temps inutile à dormir.

Six heures par nuit suffisaient largement. De toute façon, s'il était irrité parce qu'il ne se reposait pas assez – supposition ridicule des médicomages - il pouvait très bien se défouler à sa guise, sur son elfe de maison ou soit, lorsqu'il irait à Poudlard, sur Potiron, Weasel ou encore la miss-je-sais-tout, comme il aimait les appeler. A l'extrême limite, il pouvait aviser Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini. C'était bien à cela que servaient les amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, parurent devant lui, pétillant d'une beauté sourde, son atout le plus incontestable, un attrait qui lui paraissait comme le plus digne d'intérêt – ce qui signifiait l'ampleur de la chose à ses yeux lorsque l'on considérait le reste de son anatomie- : ses deux prunelles grises.

Métalliques, elles scrutaient, brillant légèrement, ne dévoilant jamais le moindre trait de ses pensées. Et au fond, une légère lueur d'un bleu Prusse scintillait. Si infime, que personne, à part lui, ne l'avait jamais aperçue.

Loin de se lasser de toutes ses pensées revigorantes pour son égo, il rejoignit la douche.

Lorsqu'il revint, il constata qu'un morceau de parchemin avait été posé sur son lit. Drago se pencha, intrigué.

Le dépliant, il reconnut l'écriture serrée et fine de son père. Il s'installa à meme sa couche et entreprit de la lire de mauvaise grâce.

« _Fils, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous convoque tous ce soir. Quelque chose de grave a dû se passer car la marque, avant d'énoncer sa requête, m'a brûlée comme jamais. Viens à vingt heures exactement à mon bureau. _»

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'être agacé. Le maitre exigeait ça, et le maitre voulait ceci, et puis, le maitre convoitait cela… Pourquoi devait-il s'abaisser à servir quelqu'un qui n'était pas si phénoménal en soit ?

Des années d'expérience avaient bénéficié à Drago, il avait pu acquérir de divers savoirs. Intelligent, si intelligent que cela ?

Cela faisait tout de même dix-sept ans qu'il convoitait un binoclard insupportable qui trépignait d'envie de se frotter au moindre signe de danger et duquel il n'avait pas même réussi à attraper un cheveu !

Exaspéré de devoir aller voir la personne – si l'on pouvait appeler cela une personne pour ce qui restait de son âme- qu'il désirait ne jamais voir mais qui, étrangement et ironiquement, il voyait le plus, il retourna se coucher.

Il se réveilla à dix-neuf heures et cinquante-deux minutes et manqua de tomber par terre, horrifié. Il lui restait en tout et pour tout, huit minutes pour se préparer.

Il trébucha dans ses draps, tenta de se rattraper à sa commode. Il avait évité de justesse la chute ! Mais en voulant avancer son pied pour le poser au sol, il glissa à nouveau contre le tissu soyeux et s'étala de tout son long au pied de son sommier.

Il était finalement tombé par terre et cette pensée le mit de mauvaise humeur pour toute le long de la soirée.

- Dipsy !

L'elfe, deux grands yeux verts, une touffe argentée sortant de ses oreilles et recouvrant son crâne nu, s'inclina bien bas devant son maître, apeurée.

- Le maitre a demandé Dipsy alors Dipsy est venue.

- Trouve-moi vite des vêtements convenables !

Pendant que l'elfe s'affairait, il se recoiffa soigneusement dans son miroir et se regarda une nouvelle fois, sous tous ses profils.

Il enfila prestement les vêtements que lui tendait son serviteur, un à un, boutonnant hâtivement sa chemise ainsi que son pantalon. Il noua les lacets de ses chaussures et, d'un geste dédaigneux de la main, envoya son elfe valser.

Dragol avait fini de s'enrouler dans une cape noire lorsque l'horloge siffla un son strident, huit fois d'affilée.

Drago soupira de soulagement et se passa une main sur le front afin de retirer toute trace possible de transpiration.

Il fut soudain catastrophé en remarquant que le bureau se trouvait à l'autre bout du manoir. La chambre de Drago était dans l'aile Ouest au quatrième étage et le bureau au rez-de-chaussée.

Courant comme un déjanté, il franchit la porte, dévala les escaliers de marbres sans reprendre son souffle. A un moment il rata une marche et se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe tout en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile.

Il maudit soigneusement ses ancêtres d'avoir conçu un manoir si grand, qui comptait tant de pièces. Quelles utilités avaient-elles, d'ailleurs ? Les objets de valeur étaient tous finement cachés et même lui ignorait où se trouvait la plupart d'entre eux.

Il parcourut de longs couloirs sombres sans un regard aux portraits qui n'avaient cesse d'invectiver leur progéniture, gémissant qu'un Malefoy n'avait pas à courir, que c'était l'univers entier qui devait se jeter après lui et non l'inverse !

Enfin, Drago arriva devant la porte de chêne sombre. Il était hors d'haleine, un affreux point de côté le tiraillait et ses jambes semblaient de béton au point qu'il ne put plus bouger l'espace d'un instant. Condition physique 0. Qu'avait-il proféré devant le miroir ?

L'adrénaline soudain évaporée le laissait déplorable et immobile. Minable aussi.

Drago souleva sa main et toqua lentement à la porte, se morigénant mentalement son retard. Il fut invité à entrer et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. En voyant son père, il crut n'avoir rien compris à mesure qu'une colère incommensurable s'emparait de lui.

Lucius Malefoy, les pieds appuyés sur le bureau, buvait une tasse de thé fumante, ses iris glacés perdus dans les volutes de fumée que laissaient s'échapper les flammes d'un majestueux feu.

Bien que ce mois fût celui d'Août, le manoir des Malefoy, bâti de pierres, était d'une fraicheur hors pair même en été. Surtout la nuit.

-Père…, bredouilla Drago, la voix tremblante et l'on eût su dire si c'était de colère ou dû à sa course qu'elle chevrotait ainsi.

-Je savais que tu serais en retard. Nous sommes attendus à vingt heures trente et, que vois-je ?

Dans la demeure, l'horloge sonna et un nouveau bruit aigu résonna au même instant.

-Nous sommes à l'heure ! s'exclama sèchement Lucius en scrutant froidement son fils.

Drago ne baissa pas les yeux et se plaça à ses côtés, agrippant fermement le bras de son géniteur.

Il crispa sa mâchoire, y imprimant toute la colère que venait de lui insuffler le manque de confiance – bien que légitime – qu'avait son père en lui.

Les deux Malefoy transplanèrent dans une salle sombre, une fois que Lucius eut ôté l'espace de quelques secondes, la protection du manoir.

Le lieu ne semblait pas réel.

Au centre de la pièce désaffectée se tenait une longue table usée qui peinait à tenir sur ses pieds.

Elle était encadrée de chaises sujettes à la putréfaction, totalement dépareillées où la paille était manquante par endroits.

Le cadre, sombre et effrayant, était éclairé par des torches qui pendaient aux murs, donnant un vacillement incertain au salon étroit, le faisant vibrer au mouvement des faisceaux.

L'une de ces lumières miroitait dans une flaque sombre qui se tenait à la base du mur auquel elle était reliée. A en juger l'odeur qui s'en dégageait – ferreuse et pénétrante- il s'agissait de sang; et il devait y être depuis un certain temps.

D'un joint au plafond, tombait une goutte d'eau qui rythmait le souffle de la silhouette encapuchonnée. Masse difforme qui trônait en bout de table, sur le fauteuil le plus imposant et le plus immaculé de ses condisciples.

La pièce était dépourvue de porte ou de fenêtres.

Drago et Lucius s'assirent, rejoints successivement par une dizaine de sorciers au fur et à mesure que les « plop » résonnaient.

Drago reconnut peu à peu l'entourage le plus proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au loin, il identifia Blaise avec lequel il échangea un hochement de tête en guise de salut, ne pouvant se permettre plus et de débuter ici une discussion amicale.

Pourtant, sa présence l'étonnait car il n'était pas de ceux qui étaient généralement présents lors de ces réunions. Son beau-père ne faisait pas parti des intimes directs du Lord.

Tous s'attablèrent silencieusement et chacun porta son regard sur la parcelle de table où la seule personne masquée avait posé ses mains.

Le lord releva lentement sa capuche et les fixa un à un d'un regard hostile ; ses fentes rougeoyantes semblèrent rétrécir.

Lord Voldemort cracha lentement d'une voix dénuée d'émotions :

-Où est Macnair ?

Tous tressaillirent.

-Au ministère, il a été retenu, répondit Bellatrix d'une voix qui se voulait détachée mais personne ne put ignorer ses trémolos, pour le moins invraisemblables venant d'elle.

-J'ai une mission à confier à certains…Une punition pour d'autres.

Il n'y eut aucun mouvement mais une sueur froide commença à glisser le long du dos de chacun.

- Zabini, approche, veux-tu…

Blaise recula doucement le dossier de sa chaise et se redressa sur ses jambes. A grands pas, il se plaça aux côtés du Lord. Il ne trembla pas et à aucun moment on ne douta qu'il fût mort de peur.

Voldemort leva sa baguette, ses narines frémissantes. Nagini, sur ses genoux, s'agita.

Le jeune noir se tordit instantanément de douleur, mais elle le surprit tant qu'il glissa à genoux sous le choc.

Il subit Doloris sur Doloris jusqu'à ce que le bâton de bois ne s'abaisse, le laissant tétanisé, le souffle court, les yeux révulsés.

Drago remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air blessé et songea que Voldemort, s'il était en colère, réservait cette dernière pour d'autres. De plus, Blaise n'avait pas à subir cela, n'ayant pas participé à la mission Potiron.

Le jeune Zabini se remit debout, repositionna correctement ses vêtements et toisa son maitre avec respect.

Durant la torture de son ami, Drago avait voulu intervenir mais Bellatrix d'un côté et son père de l'autre, l'avaient fermement empoigné.

Retenant la haine qui commençait à monter en lui, déjà de perdre une soirée entière ici à voir le maitre rabaisser tout le monde, ensuite de savoir d'avance qu'il n'interviendrait pas et enfin de contempler Blaise de la sorte, il dut prendre sur lui et son regard rageur rencontra celui, narquois de Severus Rogue.

- Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître les gens qui lui sont dévoués. Ce soir, tu as prouvé ton allégeance à Voldemort, Zabini.

-Je suis honoré, maitre, de bénéficier d'une telle importance à vos yeux.

-Je vais te confier une des plus importantes missions qu'il sera donné d'accomplir. Peut-être même la plus importante que j'ai confiée et que je confierai. .

Blaise pâlit, inquiet selon Drago.

Bellatrix, les lèvres serrées, semblait sur le point de se jeter sur le métis afin que ce ne soit pas lui qui soit chargé de corvée mais elle. Elle seule. La dévouée.

-Je veux que tu convainques Granger de porter un enfant qui sera le mien. De plein grès, sans magie ni potions.

Un silence glacial s'abattit. Et pourtant, le salon n'aurait jamais pu paraître aussi foisonnante de pensées diverses. Drago avait l'impression d'entendre la même phrase résonner dans chaque recoin de la pièce : « Granger ? La sang-de-bourbe ? L'amie de Potter ? »

Et l'idée que l'enfant de Voldemort soit conçu avec quelqu'un comme elle, créa un mouvement de stupeur et plus personne n'esquissa un geste. Chacun retenait son souffle, les sourcils froncés.

Chacun tentait de mettre de côté les réflexions qu'avait déclenchées cette annonce. De plus, une connaissance qu'ils partageaient tous leur rendait la tache ardue : la légélimécie que pratiquait le Lord lui permettrait de prendre conscience de chacune des pensées traitres qu'ils pourraient avoir. Aussi, les fidèles s'acharnèrent-ils à fixer leur attention sur le mur face à eux.

Drago sourit avec sarcasmes. Cette année à Poudlard s'annonçait pleines de rebondissements ! Il se demandait bien comment Blaise allait opérer. Et cela l'amusait au plus haut point.

-Je…Je devrai vous l'amener ? balbutia Blaise.

-Oui, le plus tôt possible.

-Avez-vous un plan ?

Le Lord le considéra, furieux. Il paraissait exaspéré. A nouveau, il tendit son poignet, son serpent siffla et, sous le bâton magique, le corps du métis souffrit.

Rapidement, le spectacle cessa et bien qu'il ait duré un dixième du précédent, Blaise était dans un état bien plus piteux. Sa lèvre était fendue et si sa longue cape masquait ses blessures, du sang coulait entre ses doigts.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et s'inclina profondément devant son maitre.

-Sot ! Ta mission t'est confiée pour que tu le trouves. Fais ce que tu veux d'elle, mais ramène-la-moi confiante.

-Bien Maitre.

Blaise partit se rassoir, la tête perdue dans des songes sans doute obscurs.

Les heures qui suivirent virent la plupart des mangemorts endurer l'échec total de leur mission quant à rattraper Potter lors de sa fuite à l'atteinte de sa majorité.

Bellatrix, Lucius, Rogue, Yaxley, Mulciber, Avery… tous passèrent.

Lorsqu'il eût fini et qu'il n'était plus en colère, deux heures du matin étaient dépassées.

Une tension fiévreuse régnait dans la pièce. Une chaleur s'échappait des pans de murs et ils suffoquaient à moitié.  
L'odeur moite de la peur, de la transpiration et du sang moisi s'élevaient, leur faisant pincer les narines.

La réunion allait bientôt s'achever lorsque Voldemort appela Drago. Il fut surpris mais n'en montra rien.

-Approche, jeune Malefoy… approche, susurra le Seigneur d'une voix mielleuse.

-Maitre, répondit Drago en soutenant son regard et en s'exécutant.

-A la moindre demande de Zabini, tu l'aideras et feras ce qu'il te demandera. J'exige de ta part, un compte rendu tous les mois, que tu me transmettras par ton père. Ne me décevez pas. Cette mission t'est également confiée.

Le ton était sans appel.

Il en allait de leur vie ainsi que de celle de leurs familles. Leur honneur au sein du groupe de mangemorts était aussi directement concerné.

Cette soudaine phrase replongea tout le monde dans l'idée farfelue du Lord.

Drago approuva d'un hochement entendu. La mission lui semblait moins amusante désormais qu'il devait y participer.

-Je vous laisse jusqu'au trente mai. Vous avez neuf mois pleins. Je la veux.

-Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais en quoi vous intéresse-t-elle tant ?

La phrase lui brûlait les lèvres depuis maintenant plus de six heures.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, tous les mangemorts retenir leurs respirations et le dévisager, accusant le coup de le voir toujours en vie.

Il pouvait sentir sur sa nuque une dizaine de regard de braise mais s'en fichait totalement.

Voldemort caressa la joue de porcelaine du jeune homme du bout de sa baguette.

Puis, il saisit Drago par la peau du cou et le pencha afin qu'il soit à la hauteur de sa bouche.

Drago se laissa faire, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être dégoûté par la vision du trou béant s'approchant de lui.

-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'intelligent à mes côtés et qui sache se servir d'une baguette magique. La sang-de-bourbe me semble parfaitement désignée pour accomplir le rôle de sa mère.

-Vous parlez de votre enfant ? demanda Drago, perplexe.

-En effet. A présent retourne à ta place. Et sache que si j'ai eu l'indulgence de répondre à ton indiscrétion alors que tu n'avais pas le droit de parler, cela ne se renouvellera pas.

-Bien Maitre.

Drago s'agenouilla à ses pieds puis retourna aux côtés de son père.

Ce soir, il venait de prendre une décision.

Voldemort semblait tourner à la folie. Il valait mieux s'assurer la survie que de proférer des sornettes sans queue ni tête.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Lâche !

Coucou !

Et voici que (re)vient le second chapitre, revu et revisité, avec les prémices de cette fanfiction ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Lâche !_**

* * *

Drago, dans un soupir las, tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers la pendule. 7 h 56.

Il rabattit son drap sur son visage agacé. Encore trois heures à patienter avant de pouvoir enfin rejoindre le Poudlard Express. Toutefois, son exaspération ne cessait de s'exacerber. Il lui paraissait que l'horloge n'avançait plus du tout depuis un certain temps maintenant.

Il aurait juré qu'il y avait une heure que la pendule de sa chambre indiquait 7 h 55. Il était assez impatient, cela était incontestable, mais que l'on se moque ainsi de lui, l'énervait vraiment.

Persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie de fort mauvais goût, Drago se leva, et commença à s'habiller.

Dipsy avait déjà préparé ses bagages Il eut l'idée qu'il pourrait tout sortir, tout mettre sans-dessus dessous, appeler l'elfe et la punir de ne pas avoir tout rangé à temps.

Mais cette idée le rendit sceptique. Il avait déjà effectué cela les six dernières années. Il devrait commencer à innover.

Le jeune blond jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge. 7 h 57 !

Merlin que cela passait lentement.

Dragp en déduisit que maintenant, en plus de posséder toutes les qualités qui faisaient de lui un homme si élégant, si raffiné et si cultivé, il était devenu si intelligent qu'il réfléchissait en quelques secondes.

C'était donc cela ! Il n'y avait là aucune boutade stupide mais un simple fait : il était ingénieux et réfléchi. Le temps s'enfuyait lentement parce qu'il réfléchissait trop vite. Et trop bien. Evidemment.

Pourtant, les rais de lumière que laissait filtrer le lourd rideau vert lui laissaient bien penser que le soleil était très haut dans le ciel.

Drago pencha son oreille contre la porte en entendant des bruits de voix, qui s'élevaient de plus en plus.

Cela l'étonna car le quatrième étage était celui de ses appartements et que lorsque l'on considérait l'ampleur du manoir, il était impossible qu'il entende des hurlements, ne serait-ce qu'au troisième étage. D'ailleurs, certaines pièces étaient même insonorisées.

Drago frissonna violemment à cette idée, appuyant son front contre le mur froid. Des cris, il en entendait assez souvent, à chaque fois qu'il descendait au rez-de-chaussée, déjeunait, grimpait les escaliers... Le Lord avait élu le manoir en tant que second quartier général. Beaucoup de prisonniers étaient fermement séquestrés dans les hostiles cachots du manoir…

De ce fait, il y avait toujours au moins une demi-douzaine de mangemorts dans le castel Malefoy. Des blessés. Du sang. L'odeur de la mort.

Et tante Bella se pâmait bien en ces lieux, qu'elle considérait comme siens, en vue de l'emprise que son maître avait sur eux. Elle ordonnait aux elfes d'une voix négligente, et invectivait à l'agonie, envoyant des sorts dans toutes les directions, dès lors que l'on l'énervait.

Narcissa, gravement malade, déplacée à St Mangouste quelques semaines auparavant, préoccupait Drago.

L'ambiance au manoir était réellement devenue morbide, mue d'une tension insoutenable et indicible que chacun palpait au détour d'un mur. Il était temps que Drago s'en aille.

Drago posa les yeux sur son reflet et rajusta machinalement une mèche, alors que les échos de protestations lui apparaissaient plus distinctement.

- Pas d'habits, maitre s'il vous plait ! couina Dipsy.

- Oh tu risques fort bien d'en avoir ! Où est Drago ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas réveillé ? Nous sommes extrêmement en retard ! Il aurait dû être levé à dix heures, au dernier délai ! Plus d'une heure que…

Le cœur de Drago rata un battement et il bondit sur sa valise, son chaudron, son balai, et sa cape avant de se ruer vers la porte.

Malheureusement, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée au même moment et le percuta de plein fouet.

Le blond s'écrasa de tout son long, en se demandant bien pourquoi il n'avait cesse de se retrouver sans arrêt à terre quand il entendait ou pensait à son père.

Lucius Malefoy apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, hautain, le regard froid, les lèvres serrées.

Son fils, à ses pieds, avait un bel hématome sur le front et semblait totalement engourdi.

Lucius sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur son descendant et le corps de celui-ci fut parcouru d'électrochocs de douleur.

- Feignant ! Te figures-tu l'heure qu'il est ? Et quelle est cette condition où je vois l'unique héritier des Malefoy rampant à terre ?

Le Doloris de bon matin était tout simplement insupportable. Drago serra les mâchoires, habitué, ne souhaitant pas révéler la douleur qui le hantait, car il savait que plus il réagirait, plus le maléfice perdurerait.

Alors il fermait les yeux.

Enfin, le sortilège fut levé et il put se rassoir convenablement tandis que l'elfe, regardant le sol, appliquait une épaisse crème jaune fluo sur son ecchymose d'un doigt pointu. La marque s'effaça presque aussitôt.

Drago se remit sur ses pieds, chancelant encore. D'un geste de la main, il brossa hâtivement son habit. Son père, d'un coup de menton, désigna ses bagages à l'elfe qui, claquant des doigts, les fit léviter dans les airs.

Arrivés dans le hall, Lucius s'enroula dans une cape de voyage et saisit fermement l'épaule de son fils. Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent au quai de la voie 9 ¾.

Drago constata avec amertume qu'il n'avait pas pu rendre visite à sa mère avant son départ. Sa maladie était trop puissante pour qu'elle reste au domicile ou puisse même se déplacer.

La locomotive lançait son habituel flot de fumée blanche, sa trompette s'activant avec vigueur, comme si elle exprimait la joie que ressentaient les élèves présents. Ceux pour qui il s'agissait du premier voyage et ceux pour qui c'était le dernier.

Une vague de nostalgie s'empara de Drago et il se dégagea de la poigne douloureuse de son père.

C'était la dernière fois de toute sa vie qu'il terminait ses vacances d'été et qu'il montait dans le Poudlard Express pour une toute nouvelle année. La dernière.

Il sentit ses yeux le picoter et fut soudain horrifié de constater qu'un peu plus et il deviendrait comme ces gens sentimentaux qui n'étaient que des faibles, à pleurer !

Drago, soucieux, jeta un coup d'œil à son père afin de vérifier que celui-ci n'avait pas aperçu la myriade d'émotions qui s'était emparée de lui. Si cela avait été le cas, Lucius aurait déjà ramené son fils au manoir, en lui préparant une formation de mangemort qui annihilerait ses pensées infantiles.

Drago avait, contrairement à ce que croyait Lucius, entièrement suivi le débat mental de son père des derniers mois. Monsieur Malefoy n'avait pas entièrement désiré que Drago retourne à Poudlard. Il souhaitait que Drago gagne les rangs des mangemorts.

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler ses intentions au maitre, certain que celui-ci accepterait, il s'avéra que la réunion du soir concrétisait et détruisait ses projets : le Seigneur des Ténèbres confiait la mission Hermione Granger à Drago et à Zabini.

Cela demeurait une mission, tentait de se rasséréner Lucius. Mais Drago repartait pour cette maudite école qui ne lui donnerait aucune base pour l'avenir noir auquel il était prédestiné !

Drago secoua sa tête lui-même savait à quoi il avait échappé et en soufflait de soulagement. Si tout se passait bien, il n'aurait pas à supporter ni les regards de Voledemort, ni ceux de son père, avant Noël. Et là encore, Drago pourrait toujours aviser une solution infaillible : soit que la mission qui concernait Granger était bien trop importante pour aspirer au repos et qu'il ne pourrait pas rejoindre le domicile familiale.

Un sourire en coin se peignit sur le visage de Drago. Puis il imagina la mission.

Cela serait tout bonnement désopilant de voir cette face d'andouille de Zabini charmer Granger, faire ami-ami !

Blaise allait prendre des raclées (Drago n'oubliait pas le coup de poing de la sang-de-bourbe en troisième année) pour toute sa vie et celles qu'il aurait dans un futur proche – le suicide ne serait pas loin lorsqu'il comprendrait l'envergure de la mission, ce dont il ne semblait encore s'être rendu compte au plus grand plaisir de Drago.

Le spectacle allait être tout bonnement excellent. Potiron et Weasel aussi se démèneraient…

Après une poignée de main avec son paternel, Drago s'engouffra dans le train bondé. Les wagons étaient tous ouverts sur des gens qui riaient, s'enlaçaient, parlaient, souriaient, saluaient, se racontaient leurs vacances…

Dipsy avait déjà dû tout arranger dans un compartiment, comme à son habitude, et repartir au domicilie familial.

Drago, dans un état de doutes quant à ce qu'il avait décidé d'entreprendre, se dirigea distraitement vers le wagon des préfets-en-chef, car il avait été désigné comme le représentant masculin cette année.

Tout pour parfaire cette dernière année et il se voyait bien en profiter.

Aux dires de la lettre, cette année scolaire allait faire émerger une grande nouveauté : un appartement privé pour les deux préfets-en-chef.

Pourvu que l'autre préfète soit Patil la préfète des Serdaigle le fixait depuis un sacré bon moment.

Si ce pouvait être elle… ! Drago avait débuté sa sixième année avec deux ou trois relations peu charmantes, dont Bullstrode et une Poufsouffle. Il avait bien fallu commencer… Mais, il était temps d'aller un peu au-devant de ce que présentait Poudlard.

Ses pas s'immobilisèrent en imaginant Abbot. Elle était d'une sottise celle-là ! Des frémissements nauséeux roulèrent sur son échine. Aucune chance qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Comment pourrait-il imaginer passer une main sur la peau d'une femme aussi abjecte qu'elle ?

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était déjà fait… oui, c'était elle la Poufsouffle.

Une fois mais pas deux alors !

Non, finalement, la Poufsouffle ne lui convenait pas. La Serdaigle, c'était limite tout de même.

Drago savait que Pansy n'avait pas été nommée c'était dommage. Toutefois, en tant qu'amie, elle aurait dressé la liste de ses conquêtes pour s'amuser et, il préférait que certaines d'entre elles restent dans l'ombre. Abbot, par exemple.

Le Serpentard avança de nouveau, allongeant ses jambes, appuyant ses pieds, de réels pas de conquérant. Peut-être que la Gryffondor serait mieux ?

L'étincelle d'espoir s'évanouit brusquement au moment où il se reconnectait avec la réalité afin de se rappeler iqui/i était la préfète des Gryffondors et surtout, de la voir, là, assise devant lui, dans le wagon des préfets-en-chef.

Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher. Il avait été plutôt méchant, il le reconnaissait, car finalement, Abbot correspondait à merveille ! Cette fille gracieuse, délicate, fine, belle, ravissante, talentueuse, drôle, intelligente, sensible… Pourquoi diable Granger ?

Drago s'assit face à elle, le visage dur, le regard venimeux. Il remarqua que ses traits étaient tirés, de puissants cernes s'alignaient sous ses yeux rougis. Seul changement notable, sa peau avait sensiblement bronzé, lui offrant une touche colorée qui rehaussait son teint.

Alors qu'il la dévisageait, il constata qu'elle semblait ne même pas l'avoir remarqué. Ce n'était pas tolérable !

- Granger.

Elle sursauta à l'entente de son nom et leva ses iris chocolat vers lui.

La miss-je-sais-tout n'avait pas l'air apte à lui lancer une quelconque phrase bien aiguisé et c'était bien navrant.

- Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle en guise de salut.

Drago fut irrité. Il voulait l'énerver, qu'elle le menace, l'observer se dresser devant lui, les joues pourpres, les cheveux gonflés, mauvaise comme une teigne.

Qu'elle éprouve la haine qu'il ressentait à savoir que son année si parfaite allait se voir perturber par sa constante présence ! Entre la mission et l'appartement privé, il pourrait peindre des portraits d'elle avant la fin de l'année et les envoyer au Lord…

Mais elle restait là, faible. Il n'allait pas la laisser faire ce qu'elle pensait de mieux. Il avait besoin de se défouler.

- Bonnes vacances Granger ?

- Tu te sens seul à ce point pour venir me faire la conversation ?

Tout de même ! Ce n'était pas très encourageant, mais c'était mieux que son précédent mutisme. Espérance l'agacer, il lui offrit un sourire goguenard avant de sortir une revue de sport étroitement enroulée dans une poche de sa cape. Il fit mine de la lire afin de la faire encore plus enragée.

Rien de tel que de lancer une conversation, puis de s'arrêter en plein dedans.

-Non tu me faisais pitié.

-Je n'ai nul besoin de la pitié d'un mangemort, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Mais c'est que ça mordrait presque ! s'offusqua Drago en ricanant. Ou en piquant ? La lionne serait devenue un serpent ?

La porte du compartiment coulissa et McGonagall s'avança, haute et fière, peut-être encore plus ridée si c'était possible, songea Drago avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Cette année, c'était décidé depuis de longues minutes déjà, il allait s'amuser, faire sortir de ses gonds Granger jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque, qu'elle lui envoie toute sa collection de dictionnaires à la figure. Quitte à passer dix mois longs et ennuyants, autant les rendre sensationnels !

Alors, lui revint son plan de base, adopté quelques jours plus tôt, qui s'abattit sur lui comme une épée de Damoclès.

Désormais il sentait quelque chose lui peser sur le dos. Il n'aurait pas réellement le droit de l'embêter. Ou alors, pour garder bien son masque peut-être que… ?

- Vous avez compris ? lui demanda McGonagall en se penchant vers lui, l'air particulièrement sévère.

Drago se figea. Elle avait discouru tout le long ?

C'était fou comme sa voix se transformait en mélodie harmonieuse qui acheminait vos pensées jusqu'à la solution finale. C'était l'une des plus belles qualités, enfin la seule plutôt, de son professeur de Métamorphose.

- Oui, répondit-il.

Elle le détailla comme s'il était idiot et Granger lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Il n'a rien écouté, professeur.

- Je vous ai demandé, Mr Malefoy, de déplier la table, répéta le professeur en articulant lentement, comme si elle discutait avec un enfant, les yeux plissés.

Il ne laissa rien transparaitre et se redressa, déboitant une plaque de bois encastrée sous sa banquette.

Une fois installée, McGonagall prit place aux côtés de la Gryffondor et commença à leur expliquer les responsabilités qui incombaient désormais à leur rôle. Discours passionnant qui faillit faire bailler Drago.

-Le rôle de préfét-en-chef est important à Poudlard. Vous possédez une autorité sur les élèves et vous devez d'organiser bon nombre de choses. Déjà, vous veillerez au parfait maintient des règles. Vous détaillerez cela aux autres préfets qui vous épauleront, évidemment. Vous avez le droit de retirer des points, d'attribuer des retenues et de choisir qu'elle sera la retenue en question, de convoquer les directeurs de maison pour débattre d'un cas grave et d'un couvre-feu sans limites ; évidemment il ne s'agit pas d'en abuser ! Que l'on ne vous surprenne pas à amener des packs de whisky pur feu en douce aux alentours de quatre heures du matin ! Vous devez montrer l'exemple… Vos rondes s'effectueront le mardi, le jeudi et le dimanche soir de vingt-et-une heure à vingt-trois heures. Les professeurs prendront la relève ensuite. Les quatre jours manquant seront départagés entre les préfets des autres maisons. Vous organiserez les bals d'Halloween et de la St Valentin les et sorties à Près au Lard à vous de voir si quelques activités peuvent être effectuées dans les cadres de ces évènements. Faites souvent des rondes dans le train. Je pense avoir tout abordé avec vous… ah ! J'ai failli oublier de préciser un dernier détail ; vous vivrez dans un appartement commun afin de ne pas déranger vos colocataires de dortoir par vos horaires tardives. Votre appartement commun se trouve derrière le tableau du chevalier du Catogan, au premier étage. Sur ce, je vous laisse, prenez soin des élèves qui vous sont confiés.

Drago était resté impassible tout le long de la conversation.

Sauf peut-être pour les packs de whisky pur feu.

Et l'appartement commun.

Il le savait déjà mais tout de même, cette année allait être la meilleure de sa vie et peut-être la pire…

Fini tous ces pots-de-colle glués à lui, Goyle, Crabbe… il rentrait quand il le voulait, sortait quand il en avait en envie et qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! Certes, il y avait quelques obligations mais Granger semblait enthousiaste. Elle pourrait très bien les faire pour deux.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans le silence des plus déroutants. S'il fut surpris qu'elle ne prononce pas un mot, il s'étonna également de son propre silence.

A mi-trajet, Granger s'endormit et Drago, incapable d'en faire de même dans les tremblements dont était pris le train au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait sur les railles, fit quelques rondes afin d'enlever les premiers points aux Gryffondors.

C'était un des seuls moments où il serait seul sans que la miss-je-sais-tout ne lui reproche ses actes, avec son air strict.

Le jeune blond se dirigea vers le wagon de Potter et l'ouvrit à la volée. Dans le compartiment, tous sursautèrent avant de brusquement se retourner vers le nouvel arrivant.

La Loufoca, Weasel et sa sœur, Potiron, Longdubat… La clique était au complet.

-Que veux-tu Malefoy ? lança froidement Ron, voyant déjà rouge, ses oreilles aussi d'ailleurs.

-Cinq points en moins pour Gyrffondor pour ton arrogant envers un préfet-en-chef ! annonça glorieusement le Serpentard.

Le roux se leva subitement, avec une envie brutale de l'égorger sur place.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux, une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres, souhaitant juste imaginer le rouquin en retenue tout le mois.

-Malefoy, si tu n'as rien à faire d'autre…, commença Ginny.

-Cinq points en moins à Gryffondor pour menaces informulées mais très franchement pensées...!

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans leur dos et Hermione apparut, ses yeux encore ensommeillés lançant tout de même des éclairs.

-J'y crois pas ! Malefoy, tu n'as donc pas suivi le discours de McGonagall ?

-Quoi donc Granger ? soupira celui-ci excédé sans même daigner se retourner.

-Tu ne peux pas retirer de points avant la fin de la répartition !

Drago se sentit un peu bête face à l'éclat de rire qui secoua le wagon. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en signe de prière.

-Qui te dit que je ne le savais pas ? Me crois-tu injuste au point d'enlever des points à tout bout de champ ? Ta présence m'indispose alors cesse de me suivre, miss-je-crois-que-je-sais-tout-mais-en-fait-je-ne-sais-rien-du-tout !

-Ce que c'est lâche, quelqu'un de vexé ! persifla Granger en passant devant lui.

Drago la suivit dans le couloir après avoir brutalement rabattu la porte du compartiment. Le Serpentard lui saisit le bras et la retourna brutalement afin qu'elle lui fasse face.

-Je suis lâche ? répéta-t-il dans un murmure haineux.

-Oui.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la regarda droit dans les yeux et aucun d'eux ne cilla.

-Je suis tout, sauf lâche.

Il passa une main chaude sur sa joue et alors qu'Hermione était trop figée pour effectuer le moindre mouvement, il rapprocha sa tête encore plus.

Les deux iris marron le captivèrent et contre toute attente, il claqua doucement mais sèchement sa main contre sa joue.

-Sage Granger, sage Granger, pas vilaine fi-fille. Va donc jouer à la poupée.

Drago la lâcha et partit rapidement, satisfait de voir la façon dont elle était restée immobile, de voir l'emprise qu'il avait sur les gens, ce puissant dévolu qu'il lui suffisait de jeter pour être craint.

Il eut juste le temps de l'entendre siffler :

-Lâche !

Mais c'était là bien tout ce qu'elle était en mesure de faire.


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'espion

_**Chapitre 3 : L'espion**_

* * *

Le train ralentissait à peine que déjà, Drago, pensant ainsi se soustraire à ses corvées de préfet, ouvrait la portière et sautait. Il battit des mains avant de retomber durement sur ses genoux. Le blond observa le quai et se précipita vers les calèches, cachant un sourire en coin.

Il pensait avoir été discret, pourtant, au moment où il se hissait sur le siège, et que le Poudlard Express sifflait afin d'avertir de leur arrivée, une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Drago sursauta violemment, frôlant l'infarctus.

- Devoirs de préfèt-en-chef Malefoy ! Puis-je savoir où tu comptais aller au juste ? retentit la voix d'Hermione dans son dos.

Drago soupira un grand coup. Comment pouvait-elle être déjà là ? Il se retourna, las, les bras en croix, le regard noir.

- Tu es irrécupérable Malefoy. Viens ici, nous devons guider les premières années jusqu'aux barques et les accompagner par ce moyen. Hagrid ne peut pas cette année, je me demande bien pourquoi…

- Allez, on est partis pour la bio palpitante de l'écervelé à parapluie, grogna Drago en passant devant elle.

L'air hautain, il s'arrêta devant les portières qui s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Les élèves affluèrent et en habitués, ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches.

Certains étaient timides, se balançaient d'un pied sur l'autre en jetant des coups d'œil envieux vers les carrosses. Aucun ne devait se douter de ce qui les attendait. En général, les générations précédentes se gardaient de révéler le chemin aqueux par lequel ils devraient passer. Drago songea qu'en effet, ni Abraxas, ni Bella, ses parents ou Rogue ne lui en avaient fait mention. Certainement un sadisme des anciens.

- Les premières années s'il vous plait, par ici ! Les premières années…Tu sembles perdu, c'est ta première année ? s'enquit Granger en se penchant vers un jeune homme.

- Je suis en quatrième année, répliqua froidement le jeune roux qui la bouscula volontairement se frayant un chemin.

Drago s'esclaffa à la vue du Poufsouffle furibond, qui s'éloigna d'un pas encore plus vif en l'entendant ricaner.

- Granger, tes tactiques de drague sont pour le moins douteuses…

Elle leva ses yeux marron au ciel.

- Moi, au moins, je me rends utile !

- Regarde un peu ce qu'est la différence entre… toi et moi. Les premières années ici ! Toi microbe arrête de tripoter tes cheveux ! On part dans trente secondes, et à moins que vous ne vouliez passer la nuit dans un wagon…

Granger lui jeta un regard glacé auquel il répondit par un geste grossier de la main, se satisfaisant à la détailler, alors qu'elle gagnait en fureur.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait du groupe de première année qui s'était finalement formé, les calèches, remplies d'élèves, s'élancèrent en direction du château, les laissant seuls.

Il croisa ses mains dans son dos, redressa son port altier, et les nimba d'une attention narquoise le tout serait suffisant pour irriter la préfète-en-chef. Drago les dirigea alors vers les barques, leur contant sottises sur sottises qu'il inventait au fur et à mesure qu'il discourait.

- Pourquoi on y va en barque ? risqua une petite brune apeurée.

- Pour voir si tu survis au voyage et auquel cas si tu peux intégrer l'école.

- Comment as-tu fait pour être préfet ? demanda un grand blond aux yeux verts.

- Mes notes, mon talent au Quidditch, mon insigne et mon caractère aimable m'ont élevé à ce rang d'eux-mêmes.

- Les cours sont difficiles ?

- Certains oui. Il a été insoutenable pour beaucoup d'élèves de la classe de soutenir l'avada kédavra que l'on reçoit en deuxième année. Mais j'y suis parvenu.

- Je croyais que seul Harry Potter avait résisté à ce sortilège, rapporta une rousse d'une voix fluette, rappelant étrangement Granger, avec son nez retroussé, et son comportement de miss-je-sais-tout.

- Eh bein non ! rétorqua vertement Drago. Moi aussi.

Il s'aperçut que Granger n'écoutait pas un traitre mot de son discours et, cette vision lui déplut, un désintérêt s'emparant de lui à l'instant. Il aurait bien voulu qu'elle enrage un peu…Drago s'immobilisa sur la rive. Les élèves l'imitèrent et se rangèrent en rang de deux, puis commencèrent à s'installer dans les barques. Les deux préfets mèneraient la tête, partageant le même navire de fortune.

Drago, se souciant peu de Granger, alla dans la première barque qui s'offrit à lui et étendit ses jambes sur le banc face à lui tandis que son homologue répartissait les élèves, en leur désignant du doigt le château féerique au loin et leur intimant quelques légendes saugrenues.

Il se demanda qui des nouveaux élèves et de Granger, était le plus surexcité. La réponse lui apparut sans aucun doute possible, lorsque la Gryffondor se mit à sautiller sur place.

Drago regretta soudain d'être le préfet et non l'élève. Il n'avait plus qu'une année à passer ici, alors qu'eux démarraient pour sept ans de joie, de rire, d'insouciance. De protection aussi, au sein du château. Ses iris gris se perdirent dans la surface de l'eau noire qui miroitait, émettant le reflet rond et blanc de la lune. Les vaguelettes qui se heurtaient à la coque de la barque, si prévisibles, l'apaisaient et ôtaient peu à peu les pensées déplaisantes de sa tête.

- Malefoy, vire tes pieds de ma place ! cracha Granger, jaillissant devant lui, ses boucles tordues paraissant s'animer.

- Et si j'ai pas envie ? Que vas-tu faire ? Me balancer à McGo ? M'assommer avec un de tes livres ?

- Non, je peux tout simplement et déjà, te soumettre à une bonne gifle comme tu les aimes, par exemple.

- Tu crois me faire peur ? Miss-je-sais-tout est donc…

Il ne put finir sa phrase et se retrouva suspendu en l'air, par la cheville, à environs deux mètres au-dessus des embarcations.

Les premières années, enchantées de ce spectacle pour le moins inattendu et qui inaugurait leur toute première année, le pointaient du doigt en chuchotant, émoustillées.

- Pas de paniques, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. Allons-y.

Granger s'empara d'une rame et se mit à faire un mouvement de rotation. Sa baguette, pointée sur Drago l'encombrait beaucoup, pour autant, l'embarcation se déplaçait à un rythme soutenu.

Le Serpentard sentait la haine grimper en lui. Comment cette sang-de-bourbe osait-elle le ridiculiser de la sorte ? Le sang lui montait à la tête, sa vue se brouillait et ses capacités de concentration et de réflexion s'amenuisaient.

De plus, sa baguette était tombée lors de son ascension et demeurait dans la barque. Il grogna de frustration, mais l'idée de supplier ne l'effleura même pas. Beaucoup trop de témoins. L'idée de la menacer non plus. Vraiment _beaucoup_ _trop_ de témoins.

Un des élèves héla Granger : c'était la gamine qui semblait déjà être la copie conforme du rat de bibliothèque. Elle questionna la préfète-en-chef sur son niveau d'études.

Fière, Granger redressa le buste, pivota et répondit à sa question, précisant des détails risibles, selon Drago. Puis, elle se saisit des deux rames afin de passer à la vitesse supérieure et… oublia Drago qui, l'esprit trop brouillé, n'avait pas vu le coup venir.

La baguette s'échappa des doigts de la lionne, roula au sol et se cala entre ses pieds. Le sortilège fut annulé et Drago chuta dans l'eau. Son hurlement déchira la nuit, ainsi que le gros plouf ! propre à un plongeon. Une clameur naquit entre les élèves, qui se tendirent vers lui.

- GRANGER ! avait beuglé Malefoy.

- Malefoy ! lâcha Granger en écho. Flûte alors ! Enfin, je peux toujours faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce serait un suicide…Avec beaucoup de spectateurs mais…l'Oubliette fonctionne…

- N'y pense même pas Granger ! suffoqua Drago en se débattant aussi bien qu'il le put, déjà remonté à la surface, mais pris de violents tournis.

Des algues s'enroulaient autour de son torse et l'attiraient vers les profondeurs. Ses habits, lourds, y contribuaient eux-aussi. Pataugeant, il avalait la tasse dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche et tenta de se hisser sur la barque, trop haute.

En saisissant les propos de Granger, il avait cru qu'il allait l'étrangler.

Une main apparut dans son champ de vision, lui permettant de se diriger, et il se laissa guider. Mais la prise s'échappa de sa poigne et la tête de Drago se heurta violemment à la barque. Assommé, Drago put à peine discerner la voix de Granger. En revanche, ce qu'elle lui proposait, il le comprenait parfaitement.

- Malefoy, la rive est à cinq cents mètres, je n'arrive pas à te hisser, tu…

- MAIS TU ES UNE SORCIERE OUI OU MERDE ?!

Il imagina qu'elle devait rougir et il perçut des coups sourds contre le bois de la barque, comme si la Gryffondor cherchait quelque chose. Enfin, elle orienta maladroitement un bâton de bois. Entre temps, il avait avalé une bonne dizaine de gorgées et se demandait comment il était encore vivant. De plus, le rappel de tous les jeunes qui s'étaient prélassés dans l'eau, deux mois auparavant, noua son estomac. Quelle saleté !

Il fut soulevé au moment où une sorte de ventouse caressait sa jambe. Drago fut alors tétanisé en songeant que peut-être, il s'agissait du monstre marin…

Toutefois, manquant depuis longtemps d'oxygène, il ne put approfondir sa réflexion et fut seulement soulagé que Granger se serve finalement de son cerveau.

Il atterrit dans la barque.

Les élèves de première année avaient atteint la rive depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, et applaudissaient vivement, enthousiastes. Ils devaient sûrement croire à un spectacle. Jamais Drago ne s'était senti aussi humilié.

- Tu me le payeras Granger, grinça-t-il entre ses dents, en s'appuyant contre le bord, le crâne comme empli d'eau lui aussi.

Désormais, une seule pensée lui plaisait. Bientôt, elle serait enceinte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec ou sans sa bénédiction. Et si elle pouvait se coltiner une sciatique au passage, tant mieux !

HHHH

Les premières années arrivèrent, tout émoustillés de cette première démonstration des capacités magiques qu'avaient les élèves. Ils adoraient tous leurs préfets-en-chef et lorsqu'ils les citaient, leurs yeux pétillaient.

Drago rejoignit sa table d'un pas trainant, le regard assassin. Sa mâchoire ne s'était pas décrispée depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'embarcation et son envie de meurtre ne s'était pas atténuée. Bien au contraire.

Il s'affaissa sur le banc, face aux Gryffondors et chercha la maudite sang-de-bourbe du coin de l'œil. Il repéra sa crinière touffue et ses foudres n'en furent que décuplées.

Revenant à sa table, il se rendit compte Blaise et Pansy le dévisageaient pensivement.

- Alors, cette croisière ? l'interrogea Pansy, d'un air léger.

- Ne m'en parlez pas. Granger n'est qu'un horrible balai brosse pour cabinet et…

- Que s'est-il passé ? Mais tu as les cheveux trempés ! Raconte, ordonna Pansy, intriguée à présent, ses sourcils bruns, froncés.

Drago ne lâcha pourtant rien. Il avait déjà assez honte, et ce sentiment, qu'il n'éprouvait que très rarement, lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Il avait l'impression, un peu craintivement, que ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de l'année qui l'attendait.

Drago ignora les paroles insistantes de ses amis toute la soirée. La répartition se termina rapidement. Le prince des Serpentard masqua difficilement l'horreur qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les premières années, fraichement placées dans leur nouvelle maison, contaient à leurs confrères des faits l'impliquant lui et sa chère homologue. Une certaine expédition nocturne.

Quand il croisa les sourires narquois de quelques anciens membres de l'AD – cette fichue organisation de Potter qu'il avait aidé à démanteler- il comprit que les nouveaux avaient déjà établi là des ragots pour des mois…

Toutefois, le rappel de choses bien plus importantes – comme la mission qu'il devait mener à bien avec Blaise ou encore ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire- lui permirent de ne pas accorder plus d'importance à ces inepties.

HHHH

Drago désigna brièvement les cachots des Serpentards aux premières années, leur communiquant le mot de passe au passage, ainsi que la façon de se repérer dans les cachots, le maitre de maison, et le système des points.

Quand l'un d'eux questionna sur les prochains spectacles, similaires à celui auxquels ils avaient assisté, Drago rétorqua que ceux qui voulaient être candidat pour en faire parti pouvaient l'en informer, et qu'il se ferait une joie de les transmettre à la préfète-en-chef.

On ne cita plus jamais de cette scène dans l'antre des Serpentards, tant les nouveaux furent apeurés. Il faudrait toutefois encore remédier à ce problème dans les autres maisons.

Le blond, enfin débarrassé de ses corvées, se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le bureau du directeur.

Il resta de longues minutes, immobile devant les gargouilles de marbre qui le scrutaient, patiemment. Il avait retroussé ses manches sur ses avant-bras couverts de sueurs froides, enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches et désormais, contemplait l'entrée.

Il hésitait encore à faire ce qu'il était sur le point de réaliser. S'il montait ces marches, toute sa vie basculerait. Etait-il prêt ?

Il prendrait la décision la plus importante de sa vie ; la seule d'ailleurs sur laquelle son père n'aurait aucun contrôle. Déjà parce qu'il n'était pas là, avec lui. Et surtout parce qu'il ne la connaitrait sans doute jamais. Sa première vraie décision. Dit ainsi, cela avait presque une allure de sentence et il frémit en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Sucettes à l'anis, lança-t-il rauquement, ne sachant pas trop où il en était.

Drago fut surpris de voir la gargouille s'écarter sagement, car il avait énoncé cette sucrerie parmi tant d'autres.

Mais sa satisfaction s'envola bien vite quand il s'aperçut que l'escalier tournoyer sur lui-même, laissant Granger se couler dans le couloir.  
Son visage était inexpressif et elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, impassible.

- Avant que tu n'ailles enquiquiner Dumbledore, je te signale que le mot de passe de l'appartement que McGonagall a oublié de nous révéler est « _Descente en Enfer _».

- Si tu avais écouté Granger, tu saurais qu'elle l'avait mentionné, mentit froidement Drago en la poignardant de ses prunelles grises, encore rancunier de l'épisode du lac.

Elle haussa les épaules et le contourna sans se préoccuper de lui davantage. Drago resta là, à la regarder tourner à l'angle du couloir, la démarche souple. Il souhaitait s'assurer qu'elle ne s'introduirait pas à suite, dictée par cette inlassable curiosité que possédaient les Gryffondor.

Quand son attention revint sur la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici, il eut peur que la gargouille n'ait de nouveau scellé l'entrée. Mais il n'en fut rien. A croire que tout le poussait à accomplir cet acte.

Drago grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et reprit son souffle devant la porte de chêne, le cœur battant.

Il frappa trois coups secs et il fut invité à gagner la pièce.

Dumbledore, assis derrière son bureau, caressai, le regard perdu sur les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard.

D'un geste de la main, toujours absent, il indiqua une chaise face à lui, sur laquelle Drago s'assit dignement. Quelques minutes de silence défilèrent pendant lesquelles Drago eut tout le temps de se morigéner et de se traiter soigneusement d'idiot. Ses grandes théories du « portrait qui s'ouvre comme ça, c'est forcément un signe du destin ! » l'avaient conduit ici.

Qu'allait-il dire maintenant ? Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Que devait-il faire ? Lui raconter la vraie raison ou simplement inventer une quelconque idée… ?

Le vieil homme amorça finalement la conversation de façon franche :

- Quelles raisons vous amènent Monsieur Malefoy, car ce n'est pas le mot de passe de votre appartement ?

Drago soupira lourdement. Ce n'était qu'une phrase. Il pouvait le faire.

Alors, farouchement, plantant ses deux yeux aciers dans ceux, bleus, du vieil homme, il déclara :

_« Je souhaite intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix en tant qu'espion. »_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Les idées foireuses de

**_Chapitre 4 : Les idées foireuses de Blaise : Applications_**

* * *

Drago jaillit du bureau sans pouvoir retenir un sourire démoniaque de se peindre sur ses lèvres.

Il était maintenant espion. L'envie d'aller voir son père et de tout lui raconter pour pouvoir le narguer le prit mais il mit cette idée de côté. Cela ne serait franchement pas un bon début s'il révélait son statut à son père dans les premières secondes. Enfin, pour l'héritage si, car Lucius risquait fort bien de défaillir à l'annonce.

Tandis qu'il regagnait ses appartements, allégé de ses tracas pour la première fois depuis des semaines, une crainte le foudroya, puis une question s'abattit sur lui, et un amas de réflexions s'effondra sur son crâne.

De quel clan faisait-il parti ?

Pourquoi voulait-il être espion ?

Que lui avait-il pris?

Allait-il devoir affronter la guerre aux côtés de Potter?

Quand est-ce que le Lord allait-être au courant? Et que se passerait-il?

Il éclata de rire. Un rire froid et nerveux. Il allait se trouver mal. Drago s'agrippa au mur, les phalanges de sa main encore plus blanches qu'à l'accoutume.

Il avait agi en parfait Gryffondor. Pourtant, il était un Serpentard, ses actes étaient censés être réfléchis ! Ils l'étaient tous en général ! Avisés, calculateurs, prévenants… C'était dans sa nature, une sorte de subconscience qui le guidait. Des fois même, il avait ignoré les raisons pour lesquelles il se comportait de la sorte. Mais, il s'était toujours tiré d'affaires, sans aucune séquelle, et qu'importe les évènements vécus. Oui, souvent, il ne savait tout simplement pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, proférant tel propos plutôt qu'un autre.

C'était aujourd'hui un peu le cas également.

Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer de quoi son lendemain serait fait, mais, en tout cas, il allait profiter. C'était tout ce qui importait. Survivre. Et profiter.

Durant l'entretien, Dumbledore l'avait fixé d'un œil brillant et lui avait seulement demandé de lui ramener le plus d'informations possibles. Même si elles lui paraissaient sans intérêt.

Drago avait opiné.

Drago avait aussi avoué que Voldemort voyait en Granger la mère de son enfant. L'idée était répugnante et, en prononçant cette phrase, il avait éprouvé un léger malaise en se l'entendant dire.

Le pauvre enfant… Déjà, avec les cheveux de Granger, il était mal luné, mais s'il avait les yeux et le nez du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Cela donnerait une version sorcière de Frankenstein.

Et à mi-voix, il avait raconté que lui et Blaise étaient chargés de conduire Granger au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant le trente mai.

Le directeur lui avait dit d'agir comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu cette conversation. D'attirer et de emmener Granger comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu. A n'en pas douter, le directeur était persuadé de trouver une solution bien avant mai.

Lorsque Drago y repensa, ainsi prostré, le front gravé des aspérités du mur contre lequel il s'appuyait, il ressentait de la pitié pour Granger ; il ne l'appréciait pas, elle était une petite prude prétentieuse au sang impur et aux manies agaçantes. Mais être ainsi trahie par son propre camp, être embarquée par l'ennemi alors que tout le monde autour d'elle serait au courant…

Devant la passivité du professeur Dumbledore, deux théories s'étaient formées. Ou bien, le directeur possédait déjà un espion qui lui avait révélé la folie du Lord. Ou, alors, Dumbledore détenait un puisant sang froid.

Drago avait repris sa marche à cette phrase. Il s'immobilisa en considérant Blaise, à genoux devant le tableau du chevalier du Catogan, pleurnichant à moitié.

Cette vision n'était pas répugnante, et plutôt divertissante, Drago ne donna aucun signe de sa présence. Il se mura dans le silence, observant son ami.

- Granger, pitié…Ta voix m'est si douce…Ouvre-moi, je ne te ferai aucun mal, parole de Serpentard…

- Justement ! Parole de Serpentard, hurla Granger de l'autre côté. Maintenant dégage, la fouine n'est pas là et je me fiche pas mal de l'endroit où elle se trouve.

- Aha ! Prends garde ma gueuse, le jeune truand est mauvais, le perfide, je le sens ! brailla le chevalier du tableau en pointant son épée sur Blaise.

Ce dernier sursauta violemment et s'effondra au mur face à lui, le visage soudain éclairé par les torches suspendues en l'air.

Drago vit que ce qu'il avait pris pour des larmes de chagrin, étaient en réalité des larmes de rire. Cela ne l'étonna pas outre mesure, le métis était assez excentrique.

- Sa langue est celle d'une vipère ! poursuivit le Chevalier. Il est bien chez les Serpentards ! Vicieux ! Vous attendez sous l'orme qu'elle vous ouvre cette maudite porte et elle…ah !

- Vous allez vous la fermer, oui? rugit Hermione de l'autre côté.

- Voilà comment un vaillant chevalier se fait remettre à sa place. La gueuse, l'homme a maille à partir !

- Qu'il s'en aille tout de même. Je vais me coucher. Dites-lui que Malefoy est chez le directeur.

A ce moment-là, Drago se détacha de l'obscurité et, laissant ses semelles claquer au sol, s'avança vers Zabini. Le brune se redressa aussitôt, souriant de toutes ses dents blanches.

- Là mec, tu arrives pile. Mot de passe ?

- Descente en enfer, répondit laconiquement Drago, en évitant le regard insistant du chevalier.

Le tableau s'écarta à regret et les laissa passer.

Le salon était très quelconque, mais une certaine chaleur s'en dégageait. Deux canapés encadraient une cheminée où brûlait un feu, des bureaux établis face à face dans un coin. Au grand bonheur de la miss-je-sais-tout, une bibliothèque se tenait contre un mur, et presque accolées, une table avec plusieurs chaises se dressaient, sans doute pour établir des plans des rondes ou des réunions avec les préfets.

Drago remarqua la baie vitrée immense et coulissante qui laissait entrevoir une terrasse. S'il avait juste, il détiendrait une vue superbe sur une bonne partie du parc ainsi que sur le lac. Pivotant vers la cheminée, il aperçut trois portes supplémentaires, au fond de la pièce.

Drago discerna la Gryffondor. Elle était allongée aussi près qu'elle le pouvait des flammes de l'antre, tenant à bout de bras un livre. Elle semblait le lire mais il ne discernait pas ses yeux et il doutait qu'ils fussent encore ouverts, tant la fumée qui se dégageait du feu était aveuglante.

Drago fulmina en se remémorant l'épisode du lac. Et elle, qu'il abhorrait, devant lui, se prélassant paisiblement... Décidant de se venger un peu, il s'avança vers elle et lui balança un coup de pied dans la cuisse. Granger tressaillit brusquement, tirée de sa lecture, et poussant un cri.

- Oh, pousse-toi ! Sang-de-bourbe !

- Fais attention Malefoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

- Et pourquoi moi le serais-je? répliqua froidement le jeune blond.

Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle accaparait toute la salle et seule sa présence ici le…

- Granger, s'il te plait, je sais que nous t'embêtons, mais aurais-tu l'amabilité de te décaler ?

La mâchoire de Drago se décrocha pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il examina alternativement son ami puis la pauvre miss-je-sais-tout à ses pieds. Cette tonalité aimable avec laquelle Zab avait prononcé sa phrase le révolta. *

Drago comptait le mettre à la porte quand il se rappela la mission. Blaise venait de former les mots « proie du Sei-gneur des Té-nè-bres » à l'aide de ses lèvres. Evidemment, il fallait changer de comportement s'ils désiraient vraiment l'appâter.

Granger les considérait, perplexe. Elle se leva d'un bond et, agitant sa baguette soudainement apparue, elle attira sa cape délaissée sur un fauteuil. Elle s'en emmitoufla, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Se retournant une dernière fois vers eux, elle déclara :

- Ce n'est pas pour toi Zabini, c'est parce que je n'ai en aucun cas envie d'entendre vos idées salaces.

La vitre glissa sur ses rails. Alors que Granger disparaissait à l'extérieur, Drago constata qu'elle faisait sans aucun doute partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'avait pas calculé ce détail mais oui, il allait devoir être dans le même camp que ça aussi…

Jetant un coup d'œil perplexe vers l'âtre, Drago nota, dans un autre état d'esprit, que son livre que feuilletait Granger, s'était également volatilisé.

Une bouffée d'air frais s'engouffrait au même instant dans la pièce et les fit frémir tous deux. Les cheveux Drago s'ébouriffèrent au vent, comme parcourus de frissons extatiques. Il apprécia ce contact sensuel et abaissa ses paupières.

Il les rouvrit pour voir Blaise s'allonger sur un canapé, les pieds sur l'accoudoir, les bras croisés sous sa tête, affichant un regard dur.

- Mec, ça va être chaud, siffla le métis sans desserrer sa mâchoire.

- Oui.

- Tu crois qu'on va réussir?

- Non.

Ah ! Voilà pourquoi ! Il venait de comprendre la réponse par lui-même.

Certain de la défaite à venir du Lord, il partait déjà dans le camp ennemi, afin de s'assurer une victoire dans tous les cas. Il jubila intérieurement à cette pensée. Son choix avait été le bon. Dans aucun cas il ne perdrait. Il se félicita mentalement et, soulagé, il soupira. Un poids venait définitivement de quitter son cœur.

Si l'Ordre gagnait, il serait reconnu en tant qu'espion en leur faveur.  
Si Voldemort gagnait, il serait vu comme fidèle partisan du seigneur.

Mais il devait quand même amener le rat de bibliothèque à Voldemort. Et cela serait tout de même très engageant, car si l'Ordre l'emportait, et qu'il avait livré Granger, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Peut-être pourrait-il la sauver, afin de s'attribuer tout le mérite ? Oh, pour un peu de gloire et sa vie, il oublierait volontiers qu'elle n'était qu'une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe.

D'un autre côté, s'il effectuait la mission du Lord et lui apporter Granger, Dumbledore remplacerait sa charmante homologue par une autre, un peu plus attrayante… ! Car Abbot, n'était pas si déplaisante.

- Bon, j'ai un plan. Approche, souffla Blaise.

HHHH

Comme une ombre, il se glisse dans les couloirs, sans un bruit. Ses pas s'allongent sur les dalles de pierre, son souffle ne laisse aucune brume qui pourrait le trahir. Il se fond dans l'air.

Il court, dévale les marches, silencieusement. L'éclat de la lune, au travers des grandes fenêtres qui percent les murs, se reflète sur sa cape, puis sur ses lèvres fines, parcourt son nez, le détache de son visage en couchant grande ombre sur sa joue, intensifie son regard gris, se pose sur ses cheveux blonds.

Derrière lui, seul murmure, trahison de sa présence, sa cape qui virevolte et qui caresse ses chevilles.

Il arrive enfin et chuchote le mot de passe avant de s'engouffrer dans le trou.

Les cuisines sont vides et sombres et pourtant, il y a un elfe. Une toute petite elfe qui sanglote dans un coin, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle est recouverte d'une taie d'oreiller à l'odeur nauséabonde et douteuse. Ce n'est pas cela qui l'arrête.

L'ombre s'approche et se glisse à côté d'elle. Elle ouvre ses grands yeux bleus sur lui. Malgré l'obscurité, il perçoit un scintillement de crainte dans ses prunelles.

Alors, il parle :

- Tu aimes Croupton Junior, ton maitre ?

- Oh oui, monsieur, susurre-t-elle, apeurée.

- Son maitre veut que tu accomplisses une mission.

Elle se lève aussitôt, vacillante. Et elle n'a plus peur.

Quand il lui glisse le flacon entre les doigts, elle l'observe, avec une sorte de vénération dans ses pupilles révulsées.

- C'est une potion de nervosité. Tu le glisseras demain matin, dans le verre d'Hermione Granger.

- Oui Monsieur. Dites au maitre que Winky aura tout accompli.

Et lorsque les elfes reviennent au petit matin, que l'intrus est parti depuis longtemps, ils remarquent pour la première fois depuis longtemps, que Winky les aide à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

HHHH

La cloche sonna. Encore. Drago poussa un long soupir. Toujours et encore, le travail. Cette source inépuisable de savoir, dont il n'avait cure.

Il savait tout ce qu'il devait et voulait savoir. Son père l'avait entrainé à un niveau qu'aucun des élèves présents ne pourrait jamais aspirer atteindre.

Drago pouvait tuer n'importe qui. Potiron (Potter), la famille Weasel au complet, Bellatrix, Severus, Dumbledore… I

La seule chose notable était qu'il n'aimait pas user de ses sorts, ses sorts qui le tétanisaient de frayeur tant ils étaient puissants. Il redoutait toujours ce moment incertain lorsqu'il les déployait. Toujours, ce tressautement dans son cœur : parviendrait-il à le maitriser ?

Ses réflexions le ramenèrent à son point de départ, lorsqu'il aperçut une fille enfiler les sangles de son sac de cours autour de ses épaules. Les cours. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Si ce n'était pas pour assurer cette mission, il aurait bien expliqué ce qu'il pensait de cette école au Lord… Puis il se rappela le métis. Blaise avait eu un plan qu'il estimait génialissime. Drago le voyait plutôt comme foireux.

Pour autant, même s'il ne connaissait que la première partie, il savait qu'il devait irriter Granger. A un degré jamais atteint jusque là. Et la potion de nervosité permettrait d'accélérer le processus. Drago avait bien précisé à Zab que cela allait les conduire en retenue. Le brun s'était contenté de ricaner, et Drago avait encore plus mis en doute ce plan. Mais il s'ennuyait, et enquiquiner Granger demeurait son activité favorite. Il n'eut donc pas trop à se faire supplier avant d'accepter. Quelle âme charitable !

Drago arriva devant la salle de cours, le regard dans le vague. Il sentit les autres Serpentards le rejoindre, et des lèvres chaudes appuyer un baiser délicat dans son cou. Cette odeur de paille et de parfum bon marché… Il repoussa Millicent d'un geste brusque du bras.

- Vire-toi de là, Bullstrode.

- Mais…L'année dernière j'avais cru comprendre que…

- T'as mal compris. Allez va-t'en.

Ce n'était décidément pas le moment pour se planter des petits bisous d'amoureux. Et pardi, pourquoi le collait-elle à ce moment-là précisément ?! De plus, elle n'était pas tellement séduisante, il fallait qu'elle mette ses hormones de côté et affronte la vérité. Que croyait-elle réellement évoquer chez lui ?

Les Gryffondors étaient parvenu à leur tour, face à la lourde porte du cachot. Ils s'agglutinaient face aux Serpentards, scrutant le conflit qui semblait être sur le point d'éclater.

Chacun connaissait le caractère de Malefoy et, ils appréhendaient ce moment de nonchalance où, Drago, sans pitié aucune, la repousserait comme un vil torchon. Ce moment où il révèlerait ses iris gris contenant un message : qu'il n'était pas du tout enclin à répondre à ses attentes. Et Prince des Serpentards, il n'escomptait s'abaisser à son niveau, il la délaisserait, misérable, sur le pavet. Quel orgueil.

Justement, Drago s'enhardissait en percevant toute l'attention et la crainte qu'il suscitait. Il comptait bien profiter de l'occasion pour rabaisser la jeune femme par la même occasion. Une idée germa dans son esprit à cet instant. Granger, la grande et brave Granger, fougueuse héroïne qui réagit au moindre appel à l'aide, bonne Gryffondor… Elle ne résisterait pas, elle succomberait à l'instant. Se jetant entre les crocs acérés du serpent vénimeux.

Il n'eut qu'à patienter. Et soudain, Bullstrode lui tendit la perche.

- Je ne satisfais pas ? sanglota-t-elle dans un pan de sa robe.

- C'est, en effet, ton plus gros problème – enfin, si on écarte le sujet de ton volumineux postérieur, qui est tout aussi considérable que ton problème, avoua Drago à mi-voix, les sourcils froncés. Bullstrode, est-ce que je porte une blouse blanche ? Non, donc je ne suis pas médicomage spécialisé en psychologie. Ainsi, tes histoires, ta vie, tes troubles, ne m'intéressent pas. Sauf si tu me paies, et encore, vu leur médiocrité… Je suis un homme. J'ai des besoins auxquels je dois subvenir. En l'état de ton corps trop enrobé et de ton niveau mental, je ne puis me forcer davantage. Navré, crois-moi sincèrement.

Les Serpentards le jaugeaient avec un respect non dissimulé. Il crut même distinguer une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux de Tracey alors que Pansy affichait une moue affligée. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il diminue ainsi ses partenaires, surtout lorsqu'il les invitait le soir même à le retrouver. C'était un sujet de mésentente entre les deux amis. Toutefois, Drago parvenait toujours à prouver la justesse de ses dires à la belle brune.

Si les femmes ne l'acceptaient plus, il cesserait de leur parler ainsi ! Mais puisqu'elles couraient encore plus ardemment après lui après ce genre de discours, il en déduisait qu'une part d'elles devait apprécier la vérité que Drago formulait.

Revenant au présent, Drago se complaisait à illustrer le visage de la Gryffondor, qui devait être sacrément furibonde. Il releva la tête afin d'attester ses espoirs, et il découvrit deux yeux bruns le toiser froidement

Presque sévèrement ? Drago s'adossa au mur, dans une position d'ennui feint, arborant un petit sourire en coin qui allait irriter sa cible en très peu de temps.

- Que veux-tu sang-de-bourbe ? Une dédicace du plus séduisant sorcier que cette Terre ait porté ?

L'attention générale convergea aussitôt vers la miss-je-sais-tout. Pourtant, elle n'était pas la seule et unique née moldue du couloir. C'était désopilant de réaliser à quel point il était si connu. Ses fans n'ignoraient rien de lui, et il s'en flatta.

Potter - Potiron pour les intimes - ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Granger le retint d'un geste las.

- Laisse, le seul moyen qu'il ait de se sentir supérieur est de descendre les autres.

Si le silence était tendu, il devint glacial. La potion que Drago avait apporté à l'elfe de maison ne fonctionnait pas tant que ça.

Les étudiants s'étaient raidis. L'unique mouvement qui persistait encore – même les respirations s'étaient bloquées dans leur poitrine – était celui de leurs yeux, qui oscillaient entre les deux protagonistes. Lequel agirait le premier ? Qui craquerait avant l'autre ?

Des halos de haine semblaient émaner de chacun d'eux et ils poignardaient du regard, essayant de tuer l'autre, de le faire faillir à sa tâche.

Les poings serrés, tout le corps tendu, Granger l'assassinait, ses lèvres presque retroussées, étant plus lionne encore que Godric Gryffondor n'aurait pu l'être.

Souhaitant la pousser un peu plus, ainsi que Blaise le lui avait demandé, il enchaina :

- Quelle idiote, je ne t'abaisse pas, tu es tellement à terre…

- Quelle insulte pleine de maturité ! persifla-t-elle. Penses-tu que je puisse être jugée par toi quand je vois comment tu te comportes avec une fille ?

- C'est sûr qu'elle, au moins, est plus concrète que toi. Quoi que, rien n'est moins sûr… Potter, Weasley et toi, ça va faire sept ans ? C'est adorable, railla-t-il, mauvais.

Du coin de l'œil, il nota que la mâchoire de Weasley s'était crispée. Ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui était censé s'énerver !

- Ce sont évidemment les seuls hommes qui puissent vouloir de toi… L'un est bigleux, à croire qu'il ne te voit même pas et l'autre… eh bien, qui, mais qui, voudrait vivre dans la même pièce que lui et ses quinze frères et sœurs ? Après, avec les jumeaux, cela t'en fait quatre vrais mâles pour toi…

Ce fut la phrase de trop et Drago le reconnut largement. Il n'appréciait pas plonger tant dans la vulgarité, mais il était obligé. Ses propos le répugnaient et Il se doutait que Weasel était pauvre mais de là à faire de telles choses…

Il ne put songer davantage ; la potion de nerf faisait véritablement effet. Un mouvement de recul s'était enclenché. Granger lui avait sauté dessus, le regard fou.


	6. Chapter 5 : Les idées foireuses de

**_Chapitre 5 : Les idées foireuses de Blaise : Conséquences_**

* * *

Rappel : « _Il ne put songer davantage ; la potion de nerf faisait véritablement effet. Un mouvement de recul s'était enclenché. Granger lui avait sauté dessus, le regard fou._ »

Elle lui assena une claque magistrale et des coups de poings. Les élèves furent si surpris que personne n'esquissa un quelconque geste pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, Harry bondit sur eux deux, Ron et Dean le rejoignirent, tentant d'attraper Hermione par les épaules. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle s'interposèrent entre les deux combattants.

Pourtant, aucun ne parvenait à s'immiscer réellement entre eux. Drago n'était pas en reste. Il tira violemment sur les cheveux frisés de Granger, pleurant de rire en considérant la réaction qu'elle avait eue à son insulte. Elle le gifla à nouveau et son esclaffement mourut dans sa gorge.

Furieux, il offrit un coup de poing virulent dans son bas et agita ses jambes pour la repousser. Quelle poigne, quel mordant ! Il aurait presque pu rêver d'une telle partenaire ! Mais son excitation retomba platement quand elle porta un puissant coup de genoux dans les parties intimes de Drago et qu'elle le frappa au visage à nouveau.

Drago mordit son poignet haineusement et Granger répondit en griffant son cou. Drago cria et heurta sauvagement le front de la Gryffondor. A moitié sonnée, elle parut vaciller et il en profita pour tenter de se relever. Il battait des jambes contre ses hanches, et, brusquement, entendit un "crac" répugnant. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il allait lui faire payer ! Drago grimaça car elle reprenait sa lacération de sa gorge… et il envoya un soufflet sur la pommette enflée de la jeune femme.

Autour d'eux, leurs amies se pressaient, tentant de les séparer. Mais les coups fusaient de toutes parts, et Pansy avait été férocement écorchée aux mains, tandis que les lunettes de Potter avaient été brisées.

Drago n'aimait pas frapper les filles - acte trop faible- mais celle-là ne pouvait pas être considérée comme un agneau! Il attrapa ses cheveux et tira à nouveau sur ses nœuds tandis qu'elle le mordait au niveau du menton.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Les élèves s'écartèrent brutalement tandis que les deux personnes au sol dressaient mutuellement leurs bras et leurs jambes l'un vers l'autre, persistant dans leur lutte. Leurs deux corps lévitèrent, les éloignant malgré les mains qui continuaient à jaillir. Ils pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes, prêts à agresser l'interposant. Drago et Granger ravalèrent leurs tirades.

Rogue, la baguette pointée sur eux, un rictus d'horreur sur le visage, les yeux lançant des éclairs, était immobile, devant eux.

-J'aurai tout vu ! Nos deux préfets en chef sont tombés au bas rang de moldus, s'attaquant dans les couloirs… Déplorable. L'obtention du prix de la médiocrité pourrait bien vous revenir. A moins que ce ne soit une façon d'extérioriser des sentiments passionnels et trop puissants ?

Drago devint blanc. Lui ? Fréquenter _ça_ ? Si Voldemort pouvait s'y abaisser ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

- Chez le directeur ! Et s'il veut vous renvoyer, donnez-lui ma bénédiction, cracha Rogue.

Ils atterrirent sur le sol et se jetèrent aussitôt un regard de pure haine, si bien que tous crurent qu'ils allaient reprendre de plus belle. Il n'en fut rien.

Granger, les vêtements déchirés de parts et d'autres, le visage égratigné sujet à des débuts de gonflements, des bleus de partout, passa en première. Ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi en pétard, hérissés sur son crâne. Celui-ci d'ailleurs n'avait pas meilleur mine. Des balafres s'ouvraient sur chacune des parties découvertes de son sublime corps, ses jambes étaient tournées vers l'intérieur afin de protéger ses parties intimes qui avaient tant souffert, les boutons de sa veste avaient tous sautés. Son cou était rouge vif, plein de morsures et de griffures. C'était bel et bien un tigre qui l'avait attaqué.

Son visage était la partie de son corps qui avait été le plus malmené. Il avait un œil au beurre noir, et deux taches de couleur tomate sur ses pommettes parfaites. Ses lèvres tuméfiées le brulaient atrocement. Ses mèches étaient devenues vraiment rebelles. Le plus étrange, était sans nul doute son sourcil qui avait un drôle de profil. Il avait un creux, en plein milieu du sourcil, comme si l'os à cet endroit s'était profondément enfoncé.

Dragp prit le chemin que venait d'emprunter Granger, non sans échanger un coup d'oeil entendu avec Blaise, un sourire banane aux lèvres. Drago lui aurait bien fichu son poing dans la figure devant un air si moqueur, mais il se retint.

Le blond traina tout le long, souhaitant moins que tout se retrouver avec Granger. Ce n'était pas de la peur qui l'animait, c'était juste qu'elle était vraiment agaçante. Il avait nettement eu sa dose de provocation. De plus, il ne pouvait accélérer. Une douleur déchirait son abdomen, au point qu'il ne pouvait presque plus respirer.

Enfin, il arriva à l'infirmerie. Granger, recouverte de crème bleue, était allongée sur un lit tout au fond de la pièce. Pomfresh à ses côtés, lui tendait une potion, tandis que Dumbledore, assis sur un fauteuil proche, la dévisageait de ses yeux clairs.

Drago s'approcha, sans arrière pensée. Qu'on le renvoie ! Il s'en fichait. Bon, le seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas très satisfait, cela était un euphémisme. Et son rôle d'espion… Il avait été plus intelligent. Mais c'était Blaise aussi avec ses idées foireuses. Tout de même, il n'avait rien à se reprocher ! N'est-ce pas ?

-Monsieur Malefoy ! Quel état ! La foudre en vous frappant n'aurait su faire pire. Un félin vous a attaqué ?

Drago acquiesça, incapable de parler, tant son ventre le faisait souffrir. Même ses idées étaient décousues, de par cette douleur.

Il s'allongea sur la couche qu'elle désignait, les bras le long du corps en grimaçant.

L'infirmière l'ausculta rapidement, une fois masqué par le rideau. Puis, le verdict tomba à la demande du directeur :

- Miss Granger a un poignet cassé, une épaule déboitée, une hanche décalée sans parler des cicatrices. Mr Malefoy a deux côtes brisées, l'os de la pommette gauche est très étrange, l'arcade sourcilière enfoncée, et, je ne saurais comment expliquer mais on dirait que les doigts de sa main droite ont été écartés les uns des autres jusqu'à la limite… Bref, une bonne semaine ici, monsieur le directeur.

Les dégâts étaient importants et Drago ne put s'empêcher de songer que si Granger intégrait l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que Passeuse, cette année, les Serpentards étaient cuits ! Puis, une colère froide le prit. Cette misérable sang-de-bourbe l'avait complètement détruit lui et son physique parfait. A quoi devait-il ressembler dès à présent ? A une vieille épave au bord du gouffre…

-Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, appela le directeur en congédiant Pomfresh qui s'exécuta.

Les deux concernés, immobiles et raides comme des piquets, tournèrent seulement leurs pupilles vers le vieil homme. Les traits tirés, il paraissait réellement agacé.

- Je ne puis tolérer qu'une telle chose passe outre le règlement. Votre punition sera d'autant plus stricte que vous êtes tout deux préfets-en-chef !

- Excusez-nous professeur…

- Quel était le motif de cette confrontation ? Vous m'affligez réellement, quel exemple donnez-vous donc aux élèves !

Drago observa froidement la miss-je-sais-tout qui, pour une fois, ne paraissait pas désireuse de fournir la réponse à une question.

- Elle s'est sentie obligée d'intervenir alors que je parlais avec quelqu'un, lâcha Drago.

- Il m'a insultée, professeur ! Il a eu des propos déplacés à mon encontre et…

- Je n'ai fait que t'ouvrir les yeux sur tes étranges fréquentations.

Le professeur éleva ses deux mains en signe de silence, annihilant le geste de Granger qui s'apprêtait à répliquer. Il valait mieux arrêter là les débuts de polémiques.

- La prochaine fois que l'un d'entre vous en viendra à blesser le second, vous serez exclus de Poudlard. Tous les deux.

Granger parut horrifiée. Drago se contenta de garder son soupir de soulagement intérieur. Malgré son envie ardente de quitter l'école et de ne plis étudier, l'idée de Voldemort apprenant cette nouvelle, lui laissait une sueur froide dans son dos.

- Vous faites perdre chacun cinquante points à votre maison respective. Vous écopez également d'un mois de retenue, trois soirs par semaines. Ainsi, vous passerez le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi soir avec un professeur ou Rusard. Vous ferez vos retenues ensemble. Vos rondes ne s'en verront pas perturbées de la sorte. Vous aurez le samedi soir de libre. Ensuite, pour le reste, le week-end prochain, pas celui-ci car vous ne serez pas encore sortis, vous serez retenus le samedi entier, de huit heures à vingt-et-une heures, dans les cuisines à aider les elfes de maison aux tâches qui leur sont attribuées. Et les mêmes heures le dimanche, vous aiderez Madame Pince à réorganiser une section de la bibliothèque. Exceptionnellement, dimanche soir, j'effectuerai moi-même votre ronde car vous serez en retenue. Estimez-vous heureux que Poudlard ne se passe pas de ses meilleurs éléments. Mais prenez garde à ce que vous faites.

Drago semblait avoir avalé trois blancs d'œufs à la suite. On eût dit qu'il étouffait, bien plus par l'énumération de leur mois, que par les côtes brisées.

Les points perdus, aucune importance, il les soustrairait aux autres maisons en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Banane. » Pourquoi banane ? Il laissait cette question à plus tard.

Ensuite, les retenues non ce n'était pas sérieux, il n'allait pas passer tous ses soirs comme ça à faire du tri, à ranger et… Non… ! On le prenait pour un elfe de maison ! Faire à manger, le ménage puis nettoyer cette fichue bibliothèque… Seule Granger pouvait être contente. LE week-end DE rêves pour elle…

Il eut soudain une idée :

- Professeur, c'est Zabini qui m'a énervé, il m'a poussé à bout. J'assume pleinement mes actes, déclara-t-il en se délectant d'imaginer le métis à leurs côtés. Mais je voudrais qu'il participe. Ce serait plus équitable.

-Il participera, dans ce cas, s'il m'affirme ce qu'il a dit. Ah, j'allais oublier ! les deux choses les plus importantes…

Drago crut qu'il allait s'évanouir dans les secondes à suivre. Il n'en fut hélas rien et le regard de leur professeur se mit à pétiller, de jubilation aurait parié Drago alors que Granger, enfin muette, frissonnait d'appréhension.

-Le week-end dans trois semaines, vous le passerez tous trois à cirer tous les balais de l'école et sans magie, aucune tâche sans magie, c'est bien clair. Le second point, vous servirez de cobaye pour les sorts en classe. Et évidemment, le mois de retenu ne démarre que le jour de votre sortie ! Bon rétablissement !

Alors que le professeur Dumbledore quittait la pièce, Drago se rendit compte qu'il préférait encore décéder que de se rétablir. Un mois bien trop superbe s'annonçait.


	7. Chapitre 6 : MNCA

**Hellow à tous =)**

**Pas beaucoup de reviews :S L'histoire ne plait pas ? Ditez-moi, que je m'améliore :D**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas si important mais contient une énigme...ha ha ! Je vous laisse espérer, vous ne trouverez pas xD C'est d'ici quelques (dizaines de ?) chapitres que vous comprendrez...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : M.N.C.A_**

* * *

Blaise entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la pièce. Cela semblait faire des siècles qu'il n'avait pas pu surprendre Drago dans son sommeil. L'infirmerie était plongée dans les ténèbres et une douce quiétude y régnait.

Soudain, il ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur suraigu.

- Aïïïïïïïe !

Il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, après que son pied ait rencontré un porte-manteau et que celui-ci, en acier, se soit écrasé sur lui. Le vacarme réveilla aussitôt les deux blessés.

Drago d'un geste de la baguette, éclaira brusquement l'infirmerie d'une lumière très violente. Il ferma à moitié ses paupières brutalisées.

- Malefoy, espèce de crétin, baisse la lumière, gémit Granger à ses côtés.

Il s'en moquait ses yeux étaient boursoufflés à cause des coups de poing qu'elle lui avait donnés la veille. Il grimaça en palpant sa peau enflée autour de son œil.

- Con, Blaise, je dormais ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Ouais je sais mec.

Blaise se releva tant bien que mal. Il fut soulagé de constater que l'infirmière n'était pas là. Elle avait dû aller voir Dumbledore. D'un pas incertain, il s'approcha d'eux.

- Mm…Pas mal Granger ton pyjama…, fit-il appréciateur.

- Espèce de gros pervers ! lui hurla dessus la concernée en même temps qu'elle lui jetait la première chose qu'elle avait à portée de main.

Par malheur pour lui, la seule chose qu'elle trouva, fut un vase remplie d'eau et de fleurs. Sans plus de ménagement, elle déversa tout le contenu sur le sol et envoya aussitôt le vase sur le Serpentard. Blaise, s'y attendant moyennement, n'eut pas le temps de bouger autant qu'il l'eût fallu. La porcelaine sous l'impact, éclata en mille morceaux contre son bras nu. Les morceaux de verre ne mirent pas long feu à s'incruster dans sa chaire et bientôt, le sang coula à flot alors que Blaise hurlait, les yeux exorbités, soudainement sorti de sa torpeur.

- Ah ! Du sang ! Je hais CA ! Que quelqu'un le vire…Merde, je vais crever. Je sens plus mon bras. Mourir dans une infirmerie, c'est le comble de l'ironie ! Infirmière, à moi, je meurs !

- Quel cinéma, lança sarcastiquement Granger, en se regardant innocemment les ongles.

- Répare les dégâts c'est un conseil, siffla brutalement Drago en tentant de se pencher vers elle.

Elle avait touché à son meilleur ami ! Si Drago n'était pas dans cet état, il se serait levé et l'aurait giflée. Mais son ventre était dans un bain de douleur, ses côtes se ressoudant. Il reporta son regard vers le jeune homme qui à présent, sautait sur place en tenant son épaule.

- A moi ! Mon bras est blanc; je n'arrive plus à bouger mes doigts! Au secours! Au meurtre !

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités et Pompom apparut. D'un geste vif, elle le saisit et le fit asseoir sur un lit. Elle tira le rideau en jetant un regard furieux à ses deux malades encore alités.

- Pitié…Je souffre. Aïe ! Mais vous êtes cinglée ! Qu'on me tue ! Espèce de folle ne tirez pas…

La voix de Blaise fut coupée dans un sanglot.

Par Salazar…Ayez pitié. Drago, je t'en supplie…Arrêtez ! Ah le sang coule ! Mais c'est immonde…Je crois que je vais vo…

Il y eut un bruit de régurgitation, suivi de celui que fit un liquide qui paraissait épais lorsqu'il percuta le sol telle une cascade. Une odeur acide envahit l'infirmerie et Drago fronça les narines qu'est-ce que Blaise avait bien pu manger ?

Ils entendirent encore un long cri strident qui perfora leurs tympans, alors que Granger enfouissait sa tête sous son oreiller, puis, des insultes.

Putain, du vomi et du sang ! Je crois que c'est l'enfer…

Ils entendirent plusieurs fois encore des cris, des pleurs, des supplices puis enfin plus rien. L'infirmière apparut de derrière le rideau, les rides de son front formant plusieurs lignes plissées, signe qu'elle était soucieuse. Puis un sourire amusé vint se peindre sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle partait vers son bureau en se murmurant à elle-même :

- Il s'est évanoui !

- Ma petite Hermione, murmura Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras. J'ai été si inquiète quand j'ai su ce qui t'était arrivé ! Et cette fouine… Rah !

- Oui, j'imagine…, assura la concernée.

- Weasmoche, et ton taudis, que devient-il ? Toujours en démolition ? Tu es venu nous faire part de ta pauvreté, alors tu veux quelques pièces ?

- Dommage que tu ne l'aies pas tué c'était pourtant bien parti, soupira Ron d'un air triste et songeur à la fois.

Drago leva sa baguette vers le concerné puis la rangea sous son oreiller. Le sang-froid la fierté des Malefoy on ne doit pas s'abaisser à toucher une ordure pareille. Il ne supportait pas être ignoré. Ce n'était pas grave, Weasley lui était inférieur. Il se pouvait donc qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu car lui, Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas être entendu de tout le monde. Seuls les gens intelligents, puissants et riches faisaient attention à lui. Et étant donné que Weasley ne faisait partie d'aucune de ces catégories, il se pouvait, enfin, il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Une fois bien rassurée, il put fermer les yeux et poussait un long soupir de satisfaction. Et d'inconfort. Qu'il avait mal… !

- Allez, on a cours de potions avec Ron, grinça Harry en prenant le bras de son ami.

- Ramenez-moi mes devoirs ! Je ne dois pas prendre de retard ! s'exclama Hermione.

Drago ricana. Il y avait des centaines de choses auxquelles penser et elle songeait juste à travailler. Il devait lui manquer une case, elle n'avait pas dû tout comprendre à la vie, c'était pas possible. Et ramène-moi tes notes par-ci, et écoute bien en cours j'ai besoin de toi par-là… ! Comme si les professeurs allaient les manquer après une semaine d'absence ! Et les punitions… !

Les deux Gryffondors sortirent de la pièce sous le regard moqueur de Drago.

La Weasley était encore avec la préfète. Malefoy détourna son regard vers Blaise, dont le lit était collé au sien, soi-disant à cause de « vertige ». Le jeune homme volait à plus de vingt mètres dans les airs, et à peine qu'il était alité à un mètre du sol qu'il ne respirait plus. Il était un peu efféminé sur les bords, tout de même !

- Mec, c'est une furie j't'jure !

- Oui je sais Blaise. Mais toi et tes idées, tu sais où je me les mets maintenant. Ou alors, elles ont intérêt à être vraiment intelligentes. A cause de toi, on finit tous deux dans ce trou.

- Au moins, on ne rate pas les cours avec Granger. Je savais pas que les rumeurs comme quoi elle récitait tout ce qu'elle avait appris la nuit étaient vraies. C'est ouf ça.

- Faut qu'on trouve un autre plan, lâcha Drago sans écouter les idioties de son ami.

- Déjà, avec toutes les retenues dont on a écopées, on va souvent être avec elle. Mais j'sais pas, il faudrait un sujet de conversation avec elle.

- Sans qu'elle jette soit elle-même soit quelque chose sur nous.

- A fond, mec pour ça je pense qu'il faut lui montrer qu'on est civilisés.

- Parce qu'on l'est ? s'étonna Drago en souriant sarcastiquement.

Ils tournèrent leur regard vers Granger, trop silencieuse soudainement. Ils la virent lire un livre à la couverture sombre. Il y avait cinq mots gravés de dorés qui faisaient office de titre sur la première de couverture. Ni l'auteur, ni l'édition n'apparaissait. Ils se penchèrent simultanément pour tenter de déchiffre le titre mais n'y parvinrent pas, à leur plus regret.

- Tu lis quoi Granger ?

- Des écrits érotiques, répondit-elle d'un air absent.

- Non, sérieux ? s'enquit Blaise en tendant la main.

Granger ricana froidement avant de lui envoyer un autre livre dissimulé sous son matelas. Il l'attrapa au vol, grimaçant en étirant son épaule douloureuse.

- Vas-y passe, ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas bandé en lisant.

Il ouvrit le livre et commença à lire.

- T'as jamais dû bander en lisant Blaise, rétorqua Drago en soupirant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu tiens le livre à l'envers et que j'en déduis donc que tu ne sais pas lire.

- Je sais lire ! D'ailleurs dedans il est question de …de ? Schtroumpfs ? C'est quoi ça ? Une nouvelle position ? Un fantasme qui consiste à se barbouiller de confiture à la mure pour devenir tout bleu ? Excitant !

Onze heures du soir sonnèrent. Un coup, deux coups…onze coups. Blaise les comptait tous depuis dix-neuf heures. Et ça en avait fait. C'était plus efficace que les moutons la preuve, il s'était endormi environs quatre fois depuis.&ét

Il regarda suspicieusement Drago à la lumière que Granger avait laissé allumée. Il dormait profondément un air serein, le visage doux, le torse se relevant et s'abaissant au rythme d'une paisible respiration.

Blaise se redressa avec difficultés, repoussa maladroitement son drap puis posa ses pieds sur le carrelage froid qui déversa des frissons tels des ondes en lui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de Granger. Elle lisait, toujours et encore. Tiens, c'était un autre livre maintenant. Il se pencha pour voir mais elle plaqua rapidement le livre contre sa poitrine et il eut tout juste le temps de discerner les lettres suivies de point : « M.N.C.A. » Voilà qui allait le turlupiner toute la nuit encore.

Il rehaussa son regard et croisa celui, glacial et acéré de la jeune fille.

- Zabini, je te conseille vivement de virer tes mains de là, si tu tiens à elles, évidemment.

- Pas la peine d'être si amicale si l'un de nous doit être dégoûté c'est bien moi. Dois-je te rappeler ton sang ?

- Zabini, je t'en supplie, va te faire foutre !

- Ah, non, je crois pas que ça soit possible. Ecoute, je voulais m'exc…

Il ne put finir sa phrase Granger avait brutalement rabattu la couverture et ayant été assis dessus, il avait glissé pour se retrouver à quatre pattes sur le sol. Il se releva, furibond, les yeux lançant des éclairs, le bras engourdi. Il la prit violemment par les épaules et la plaqua au mur.

- Zabini, trois secondes pour me lâcher et te casser !

- Granger, JE vais te dire comment ça va se passer. Tu vas fermer ta grande gueule de miss-je-sais-tout et…et puis merde, t'es trop conne. Je pensais vraiment pouvoir parler à quelqu'un d'intelligent mais …

- Très bien, tu as compris, fiche-moi la paix !

- Non écoute moi ! Je…

- A trois je crie. Un…Deux…

- T'as raison t'es vraiment trop bête.

Il la foudroya du regard puis s'en fut dans son lit. Non vraiment ce n'était pas bon. Il fallait couper court pour aujourd'hui parce que s'il l'assassinait, le seigneur des Ténèbres serait vraiment en colère et ça, subir son courroux, ce n'était pas imaginable. En tout cas, ce dont il était sûr, c'était que demain, Drago allait vraiment lui faire la peau. Il avait foutu tout leur plan en l'air. Bah, c'était pas si grave, hein ? Leur plan avait échoué, certes, mais les conséquences n'en étaient pas trop graves non ?

* * *

**_P_ersonnellement, à chaque lecture, je laisse une review, à presque tous les chapitres. C'est une minute pour écrire quelques mots, quand l'auteur a passé des heures à écrire les siens...Alors ? =)**


	8. Chapitre 7 : A l'écoute de la voyante

**Hellow !**

**Alors mon premier mot, c'est un remerciement envers ceux qui me suiven et me laissent des reviews =) je suis ravie de leur faire plaisir et voilà ainsi, un chapitre plus long. **

**Mon second mot, vient à décrire mon sentiment de frustration. Quatorze personnes m'ont mises en alerte new chapitre et un ou deux d'eux tous seulement se manifestent en review. Ca prend combien de temps une review avec marqué "J'aime" ou "Chapitre bof, Drago un peu bête/ Hermione pas crédible" ? 10 secondes ? 20 ? Moi je passe quatre heures à écrire un chapitre!**

**Alors plusieurs choses à dire sans rapport avec ce qui précède :**  
**1. Je sais déjà qu'un des chapitres d'HP6 se nomme pareillement que celui-ci.**  
**2. MNCA est bien l'énigme du chapitre 6.**  
**3. On m'a fait remarquer que Drago n'était pas clair dans ses propos quant à l'appartenance d'un camp; j'éclaircis donc ce point dans ce chapitre tout en vous expliquant quelque chose; de manière générale, si vous ne comprenez pas Drago, c'est parce que lui non plus ne se comprend pas!**  
**4. J'ai une grosse surprise pour Halloween pour vous. Un chapitre énormeuuuuh ! Mais ze veux plein plein de reviews lol **  
**Mouhaha je sais que c'est diabolique x)**  
**5. Je peux d'ors et déjà vous annoncer que le chapitre 8 s'appelle : Drago, elfe de maison malgré lui. **

**Et voilà !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : A l'écoute de la voyante**_

_**

* * *

**_

Quand Drago s'éveilla le matin, sa tête était pleine de pensées qui tourbillonnaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Au début, il crut qu'il allait vomir à force de tout voir tourner autour de lui et de se sentir si endormi, mais une fois ce léger malaise passé, il comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne savait plus qui il était réellement. De quel camp il faisait parti. Pour qui il le faisait.

Il tenta de reprendre la base dans sa tête.

Le but, c'était de rester en vie. Ensuite, il devait livrer des informations à Dumbledore, et Granger à Voldemort. Voilà, il n'y avait pas plus simple. Sauf que… cela ne disait pas lors du combat pour qui il se battrait réellement.

Voldemort voulait un monde de sang-pur, exterminer tous les moldus, cracmols et sangs-de-bourbe. Son monde serait uniquement magique et on enseignerait la magie noire dans les écoles. Il serait craint lui et ses fidèles par tout ce qui vivait. Il n'y aurait plus d'impuretés idée contradictoire avec le fait qu'il veuille de Granger un enfant. Granger, une sang-de-bourbe ! L'enfant de Granger serait un enfant impur, un enfant malsain, qui mourrait avant d'avoir vu le jour, dans le ventre de sa mère puisque celle-ci serait éliminée quant à son statut. Voldemort était vraiment un être complexe. Si on réfléchissait bien, n'était-il pas lui-même, un sang mêlé ? Certes, sa mère était descente de Salazar Serpentard mais son père…nada ! Donc, si Voldemort obéissait bien à ses fausses bonnes paroles, il se suiciderait après avoir trucidé la mère de son fils et ce dernier par la même occasion. Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas se baser sur quelqu'un qui ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait. Et en plus lui, un Malefoy tout-de-même, voir son père qui lui avait compté des salades sur la fierté de la famille pendant des années pour le voir faire les yeux doux à Voldemort en cirant ses pompes. Lui Drago Malefoy, devait s'agenouiller devant Lord Voldemort ? C'était une blague !

Dumbledore voulait un monde d'équilibre les moldus, les cracmols, les sangs-de-bourbe et les sorciers vivraient en parfait accord. Bon, certainement pas comme le père de la patrie Weasley tomber en adoration relevait d'une incapacité totale pour Drago. Il n'y avait plus de supériorité, plus de racisme, plus de favoritisme. Juste ce que tu faisais pour la société et non la façon dont tu y naissais. Drago perdrait forcément au moins la moitié de ses privilèges.

Mais le problème, était que les cracmols, les quelques sangs-pur, les sangs-de-bourbe et toutes les créatures magiques intelligentes réunies devaient être plus nombreuses que l'armée de Voldemort, les sangs purs étant si rares qu'ils étaient obligés de se marier entre eux. Lorsque la guerre se produirait, la victoire reviendrait donc forcément au camp de Dumbledore. Et il était hors de question que Drago soit dans le camp des perdants. Pourtant, voulait-il réellement s'allier à Potter et à Weasley ? Faire équipe avec Londubat et McGonagall ? Tous ces gens dont il se moquait, qui n'était pas sa famille, ni ses amis ? Et Blaise, et Pansy, et son père et sa mère ? Que devenaient-ils ? Sa mère qui l'avait mis au monde, était maintenant atteinte d'une maladie grave qu'environ une personne sur cinq cents millions attrapait dans le monde. Une maladie qui vous tuait à petits feux, vous faisant vivre les pires atrocités. Sa mère aurait-elle réellement voulu ça pour lui ? Parce que si Voldemort gagnait, Drago savait qu'il aurait un rôle très important dans le nouveau régime. Il serait le bras droit de Voldemort. Et celui-ci, d'ici deux décennies, partirait à la conquête de l'Europe tandis que son fils, fait avec une sang-de-bourbe, contrôlerait le Royaume-Uni.

Voldemort était bien trop avancé. Qui perdrait ? Qui gagnerait ? Pour qui se battrait-il ?

En rejoignant l'Ordre du Phénix en tant qu'espion, il savait depuis longtemps déjà, qu'il n'était pas fait pour être à genoux devant les pieds d'un maitre. Il s'était dit, qu'il pourrait être réellement espion au profit de l'Ordre et que si un jour il se faisait démasquer, il donnerait tout son savoir à Voldemort en disant qu'il avait fait tout ça pour lui. Mais dans quel camp était-il vraiment ?

Le futur était bien trop compliqué. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas lui envoyer un avis, une idée, une intuition ? Et s'il partait, loin de tout ça, sans y prendre part ? Impossible. Il serait aussitôt pourchassé. Et qu'importe le camp gagnant, il perdrait. Il mourrait.

Il prit alors sa décision : il allait laisser le temps décider pour lui. Selon, les circonstances, il aviserait pour l'instant, il remplissait ses deux missions –ramener Granger à Voldemort et donner des informations à Dumbledore-.

Comme pour couper court à ses tergiversations, Blaise se réveilla. Il bailla bruyamment et s'étira de tout son long, manquant de donner un coup de coude à Drago. Par chance, Granger ne se réveilla pas elle devait vraiment avoir le sommeil lourd.

- Mec, t'es réveillé…Putain, tout a foiré, j't'jure elle va me tuer.

- Quoi ? s'égosilla Drago en le regardant avec de gros yeux.

- Ouais, le plan a foiré. Elle m'a jeté comme un malpropre.

- Rappelle-moi le plan parce que là, je crois que c'est moi qui vais te tuer.

- Eh bein…

Il sembla hésiter sur ses mots.

- Tu devais l'énerver. Et ça devait partir vraiment en vrille. Comme ça, premièrement, on se retrouvait tout trois en retenu après que tu m'aies balancé, mais secondement, j'allais m'excuser pour me rapprocher d'elle.

- Très bien, jusqu'ici on est d'accord, on a tous les deux compris le plan. T'es un con Blaise, tu sais ça ? Comment t'as fait ?

- Bah elle m'a viré de son pieux, a menacé de crier, bref, je suis pas fou.

- Moi je le suis pour te suivre dans tes plans sans queue ni tête !

- Ecoute, t'énerve pas, relax, j'ai déjà un nouveau plan qui est très astu…

Il ne put finir, Drago venait de s'effondrer contre ses draps, dans une souplesse insoupçonnée. Au même moment, Hermione émergeait des siens en se frottant les yeux. Après un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, elle afficha un grand sourire.

- Tu l'as tué ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir en désignant Drago d'un coup de tête.

- Même pas en rêve Miss-je-sais-tout ! répliqua véhément Drago en se redressant sur lui tel un ressort.

Quand Drago regagna ses appartements la semaine suivante, ce fut pour lui une réelle bénédiction. Il était heureux, tout simplement. Il n'aurait plus à se farcir Potter et Weasley. De vrais pots-de-colle ambulants d'ailleurs !

Il soupira d'aise en s'étalant dans un canapé. D'un coup de baguette, il, fit surgir de grandes flammes dans la cheminée. La pièce, jusqu'à présent plongée dans le noir, sembla vaciller sous les faisceaux lumineux des flammes mouvantes. A peine croissaient-elles qu'elles se dispersaient et diminuaient leurs ombres créaient un relief sur les murs très apaisant pour les yeux et Drago resta là, longtemps à les contempler. Tout était calme en lui quand le portait bascula. Il entendit les pas souples de Granger qui se dirigeait sans regard ni commentaire vers sa chambre. Elle en ressortit presque aussitôt Drago dut admettre qu'elle était discrète et que c'était un soulagement, après avoir enduré pendant deux jours complets Blaise, plus ceux où il était venu avec Pansy –le choc qu'il avait reçu à l'épaule n'avait nécessité que deux jours de rétablissement et dès lors il avait quitté les lieux, à son plus grand regret-.

Granger disparut derrière le portrait du chevalier. Drago fronça ses sourcils. Qu'est ce que faisait Granger le lundi soir comme ça, à vingt heures moins dix ? Où allait-elle ?

Drago se leva aussitôt. Silencieusement, il suivit le bruit de ses talons en bois claquant sèchement contre le sol et il n'eut aucun mal à rattraper le retard qu'il avait pris sur elle. Il laissait toujours un couloir les séparer. Ils descendirent les étages, traversèrent de nombreux couloirs puis arrivèrent dans le hall à huit heures tapantes. Blaise était là, les mains croisées dans le dos, appuyé contre le mur. Granger s'arrêta à environs une dizaine de mètres de lui alors que l'écho du vingtième coup de l'horloge s'évanouissait.

Le sang de Drago bouillonna. Enfin, Blaise lui avait menti, il lui avait fait croire que Granger l'avait envoyé balader mais c'était faux. Et en plus ils avaient tous les deux rendez-vous !

Mais soudain il comprit qu'il lui arrivait d'être vraiment bête parfois. Le professeur Trelawney arriva, ses grands yeux pris d'hallucinations, ses châles voletant autour d'elle lui donnaient un air mystique. C'était la retenue. Et elle était leur bourreau.

Drago s'avança, mine de rien, les mains dans les poches.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je savais bien que vous seriez en retard, dit-elle posément, les yeux tressautant leurs orbites.

- C'est bien, tu veux une gommette ? souffla Blaise à Drago en gloussant alors que celui-ci s'approchait de lui.

Son ami esquissa un sourire.

- Bien commençons, commençons.

- Commençons donc ! s'exclama Blaise à voix basse, d'un air hautain.

- Suivez-moi, tous trois. Miss Granger, ajouta-t-elle, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les étages supérieurs.

- Professeur ? répondit Hermione, agacée.

- Savez-vous que j'ai consulté les astres pas plus tard que tout à l'heure et figurez-vous qu'ils vous voient accomplir des choses très néfastes quant à notre monde ?

- Je suppose que je vais devenir allergique au marc du thé dans des tasses de porcelaine d'ici peu, ce qui peut se voir comme très néfaste envers la magie ?

- Comment le saviez-vous mon enfant ? J'avais toujours vu que vous n'aviez pas le don de voyance mais visiblement, je me suis trompée. Ma première erreur en près de trente ans de carrière !

Drago ne sut si elle était réellement sérieuse. Il la savait loufoque mais tout de même ! Granger était bien ironique et il était évident que c'était le professeur qu'elle appréciait le moins, bien devant Rogue.

- En quoi consistera la retenue ? demanda Blaise.

Drago vit à sa façon de se gratter le nez, typique du malaise chez le jeune homme, qu'il était inquiet quant à la réponse.

- J'ai proposé à notre directeur de passer une soirée avec vous afin d'affiner vos dons en matière de voyance.

- Et il a accepté ? chuchota Granger, horrifiée d'une telle traitrise.

- Oui, mais il m'a semblé qu'il voyait cela comme une parfaite punition. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas en quoi. Aussi, me suis-je empressée de lui exprimer clairement mon avis, vous pensez !

L'odeur de xérès qui flottait autour d'elle, fit supposer aux jeunes gens qu'elle y avait été fort et qu'elle avait été très sincère.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés dans la pièce glauque. Il y faisait étouffant. Tout semblait trembler, les murs, les tables, les chaises…On avait l'impression qu'une brume stagnait dans la pièce.

Elle les fit asseoir sur des poufs, autour d'une table ronde. Elle les rejoignit instantanément, disposant une tasse de thé fumant devant chacun d'eux. Elle-même en avait une.

Les deux garçons et le professeur burent consciencieusement le thé, presque comme dans un acte religieux, avec une vénération débordante envers le mug puant.

Drago ne put retenir la grimace dégoût envers l'âpreté du liquide. Il avait tenté de noyer cette immonde saveur avec trois carrés de sucre mais rien n'y faisait. Il remarqua que Granger balançait un peu de thé sur la nappe à chaque gorgée du professeur, soudain inattentive. Il dut avouer que c'était une bonne idée. La pièce était trop sombre pour que quiconque y voit quoi que ce soit et au vu du temps qu'ils allaient devoir rester là, la nappe aurait le loisir de sécher.

Blaise reposa goulument sa tasse et se lécha sensuellement les lèvres en fixant Hermione droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci distraite par la vue de Blaise et de ses actes obscènes, ne prit pas conscience qu'elle penchait son gobelet et le liquide lui coula directement sur la jambe, frôlant la nappe sans l'atteindre.

Elle hurla violemment en se rejetant loin de la table. Le thé était brulant, la température insoutenable. Elle frotta vigoureusement contre sa cuisse, mais la chaleur persistait. Elle lança rapidement un sort qui atténua la brulure et celle-ci disparut de moitié en quelques secondes.

Drago s'étouffa à moitié de rire en voyant les réactions des deux personnages.

- Les enfants, vous dérangez une pratique exclusive. Il faut se concentrer en buvant son thé.

Granger se rapprocha, furieuse et posa son verre vide sur le tissus fin.

- Oh, tout votre thé s'est renversé. On a en plus perdu le marc ! Je vais vous resservir.

Granger tira une moue, soupira lourdement et leva des yeux larmoyants vers son verre de thé fumant. Pourquoi ?

Drago commençait à bien l'aimer cette Trelawney. Dès le lendemain, il irait voir Dumbledore et lui dirait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de celle-là. Et le directeur, vu son côté sadique, les collerait avec elle pour tout le mois !

- Votre thé est excellent. Pourrais-je en ravoir, s'il vous plait ? demanda courtoisement Blaise.

Drago lui fit les gros yeux, choqué. Pas besoin d'autant d'hypocrisies non plus !

Quelques minutes passèrent puis, sous ordre du professeur, ils firent tourner trois fois la tasse dans leurs mains avant de la reposer sur la soucoupe.

- Maintenant, chaque tasse va tourner d'un cran sur la droite. Melle Granger, vous passerez donc votre verre à Mr Zabini qui passera le sien à Mr Malefoy, et ainsi de suite. Voyons-voir ce que nous discernons ! s'extasia le professeur en se frottant les mains, ses bagues s'entrechoquant entre elles à chaque friction.

Drago prit la tasse de Blaise. Il fronça le nez à l'odeur qui s'élevait encore. Il contempla les formes et resta dix minutes à les regarder d'un œil fixe. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce machin que Blaise lui avait pondu ? Il avait beau consulté le manuel prêté, les auteurs avaient fait des formes plus nettes, eux. Il n'y avait définitivement que Blaise pour faire ce genre de choses.

- Mr Malefoy, laissez-moi voir…Oh. Mr Zabini.

L'intéressé releva la tête et fronça ses sourcils.

- Vous allez avoir une année bien difficile. Voyez-vous, le marc, plus sombre à certains endroits qu'à d'autres, relèvent des évènements tantôt sombres, tantôt joyeux. Vous avez…une mission ? un devoir ? une tâche ? En tout cas c'est très difficile. Et cela va se passer…d'une façon que vous n'aurez pas prévu mais vous allez réussir, aucun doute là-dessus. Mr Malefoy, votre tasse est intéressante. Je vois beaucoup de marc effrité par endroit, comme raclé à la fourchette. On appelle cela les méandres des fourmis. Vous vivez dans le doute. Vous vous laissez aller. Miss Granger, votre tasse ?

Hermione la lui passa, méfiante. A peine Trelawney vit-elle le verre qu'elle le lâcha, comme s'il avait été à mille degrés. Le verre retomba sur le sol tapissé d'une épaisse et confortable broderie il ne se brisa pas. Les yeux du professeur se mirent à tourner dans leurs orbites, et son visage devint blême.

- Miss Granger, que faites-vous ?

- Je vous regarde, professeur, répondit sarcastiquement Granger, pas le moins désorientée par les actes du professeur, un sourire mi-espiègle mi-amusé collé au visage.

- Je sais tout, Miss Granger je vois le sang, la mort, la haine, le mal, la magie noire, la passion…

- Bien sûr, moi l'amie de Harry Potter, sang-de-bourbe, Gryffondor, qui ait aidé à nuire à Voldemort à quasiment chaque année depuis que je suis ici ?

Le professeur posa sa main sur l'épaule de son élève, dans un élan affectueux.

- Votre sacrifice est un acte honorable. J'ai vu. Je sais. Vous souffrirez, mais vous êtes une Gryffondor, et vous ne baisserez jamais les bras. Vous aurez mal. Sachez que si, un jour, vous en avez besoin, je serai là, moi et mon thé et nous pourrons discuter. Je sais ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire d'ici quelques secondes faites.

- Vous êtes complètement cinglée ! murmura Granger, les dents serrées, les yeux brillants.

S'apprêtait-elle à pleurer ? Drago plissa ses paupières pour tenter de mieux la voir. Mais rien n'y fit, elle se leva brutalement et sortit de la pièce en courant, renversant la théière au passage. La trappe fut ouverte et se referma dans un souffle de vent.

- Qu'avez-vous vu professeur ? la questionna Blaise, la gorge nouée.

- Rien qui ne vous concerne mes enfants. Elle va juste perdre ses parents.

Drago acquiesça. Elle aurait du mal, mais quel sacrifice ? Peut-être qu'elle s'offrirait contre ses parents à des mangemorts. Ou alors à Voldemort pour qu'il les épargne. Concernant Granger, rien ne pouvait être plus logique. Aucune raison de se prendre la tête pour si peu.

* * *

Je prends du temps à écrire, prenez-en à reviewer!


	9. Chapitre 8 : Drago, elfe de maison malgr

**Hellow les mouettes !**  
**Ca y est c'est les vacances mouhaha!**  
**Donc voici un chapitre assez divertissant- je l'espère parce que personnellement je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire- qui est long 4000mots! Wah! **  
**Désormais, les chapitres seront d'à peu près cette longueur. **  
**La semaine prochaine, je risque de poster le chapitre soit plus tôt soit plus tard parce que la connection va être difficile - emploi du temps chargé pour les vacs'-. **

**Je vous rassure, le chapitre 9 est fini d'écrire et pour Halloween, big surprise : 8000mots! et il est très spécial...Oo**

**Bonne lecture!**

**PS : Merci pour les reviws z'en veux encore :D**

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : Drago, elfe de maison malgré lui._**

* * *

Blaise se trouva devant le tableau du chevalier du Catogan en à peine quelques minutes.  
- « Descente en Enfer. », énonça-t-il avant même que le chevalier ne le harcèle.  
Le tableau coulissa sur le côté. Blaise entra dans la pièce, plongée dans le noir ; encore. La pénombre était étonnante de par la présence de la Gryffondor. N'aimaient-ils pas l'ambiance chaleureuse, la lumière, la visibilité ?  
Un courant d'air le fit frissonner et il vit au reflet de la lune le rideau de la baie vitrée, onduler souplement.  
Le rideau claqua sèchement dans un bruit sinistre.

Blaise s'avança, peu rassuré. Il écarta d'un geste de la main le tissu mauve et se glissa sur la terrasse. Les étoiles se détachaient avec vanité du ciel sombre ; elles éclairaient une terrasse carrelée d'une belle superficie délimitée par une balustrade de marbre.  
La vue donnait sur le parc de Poudlard, plus particulièrement sur le lac où les lumières féeriques de la nuit se reflétaient.

Granger était accoudée à la rambarde, son poing soutenant sa tête, les yeux dans le vague.  
Blaise s'approcha d'elle, silencieux, et s'installa à ses côtés, dos contre le vide vertigineux qui l'aurait fait trembler.  
- Ca ne va pas Granger ?  
- Zabini, pourquoi est-ce que tu me colles autant ? Tu veux passer une soirée avec moi ?  
Il ne pipa mot mais un léger sourire passa furtivement sur ses lèvres. Trelawney devait vraiment l'avoir énervée.  
- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Non, je vois juste que tu es seule, alors je veux te soutenir.  
- Seule ? Soutenir ? répéta-t-elle froidement. Ne crois-tu pas que, en supposant que tu aies raison, ce qui n'est pas le cas, le fait que je sois seule, ne soit que ce qui résulte de ce que j'ai voulu ? Et toi, me soutenir ?  
- Je pense que tu es seule car tu as envie de connaitre des choses que tes amis ne peuvent pas t'apprendre, souffla-t-il sensuellement en se levant.  
Il se rapprocha peu à peu d'elle, charmeur, et posa une main affirmée sur son dos.  
- Et c'est pourquoi, murmura-t-il en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille, je suis là pour te soutenir. Et pas pour ce que tu crois, ajouta-t-il vivement en se dégageant d'elle et s'éloignant de quelques pas.  
Elle retourna sa tête qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas détournée une seule fois. Son regard était impassible et il n'eût su dire ce qu'elle pensait.  
- Me soutenir…Tu voudrais devenir plus proche de moi ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui, par exemple.  
- Pourquoi ce soudain besoin de proximité avec l'ennemie ? Pour me soutirer des informations que tu revendrais à ton maitre ?  
- Par exemple, répéta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.  
Elle secoua sa tête et quelques mèches voletèrent autour de son visage. Elle avait l'air irréelle ainsi exposée aux reflets lunaires, sa peau porcelaine, ses yeux ternes.  
- Nous avons déjà les retenues en commun ; nous verrons si j'ai encore envie de te supporter après, rétorqua-t-elle en le laissant en plan.  
Elle rentra dans l'appartement. Il resta longtemps à observer l'endroit où elle s'était tenue. Il se passait quelque chose. Elle changeait trop, trop vite, trop brutalement. Il voyait bien qu'il y avait un problème. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la sage étudiante qu'elle avait été. Désormais, elle avait la souffrance dans les yeux. La gravité. La mort dans l'âme, c'était un réel pus.  
Mais ce qui l'intriguait au plus haut point, c'était l'austérité de son regard.

* * *

- Dobby va vous expliquer ce qu'il faudra faire.  
- Très bien Dobby, c'est très gentil de ta part.  
Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était vraiment dingue avec ses elfes de maison par-ci et leur salaire par-là ! Qu'elle se tai…  
- Dobby, nous ferons quoi ? De la cuisine, du ménage… ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton doucereux qui fit grimacer Blaise et Drago simultanément.  
- Dobby, je veux une tasse de thé aux fruits rouges illico presto avec une part du cake que j'ai vu là-bas, ordonna Drago en coupant la parole à Granger et à ses idioties.  
- Très bien monsieur, répondit l'elfe en se précipitant.  
Granger lui fit de gros yeux, et il lui retourna un sourire narquois. Lui, jouer l'elfe de maison ? C'était une blague ! Ils allaient se dépêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait ; pour commencer, ils allaient laver son linge en priorité parce que son caleçon préféré était sale.  
Après, il leur expliquerait comment ranger sa chambre car ses chemises de soie avaient été rangées avec celles en coton ! Un drame, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, il prendrait un bon petit-déjeuner.

Et si Granger n'était pas d'accord, un Incarcerem devrait faire l'affaire.  
Un Oubliette et elle aurait fait…Non !  
Elle pouvait faire du ménage finalement, c'était une très bonne idée.

Le plateau arriva rapidement et Drago s'installa avec Blaise autour d'une table.  
Il but une gorgée du thé qu'il fit claquer de sa langue contre son palais d'un air appréciateur.  
- Très bon, bien raffiné. On devrait en envoyer un échantillon à Trelawney.  
- Mm, le cake un délice ! Gingembre non ?  
- Oui, Monsieur et fruits confits, affirma aussitôt un elfe de maison.  
Granger, les bras croisés, les toisait de haut.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta, tous les elfes se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, et ils se précipitèrent vers lui.

Dumbledore dans une robe jaune canard que des étoiles bleues égayaient, avançait vers les deux jeunes hommes, le sourire amusé indétrônable, ses yeux pétillants les observant à travers des lunettes en demi-lune.  
- Messieurs…Les tâches ménagères ?  
- C'est Granger, expliqua Drago alors que la concernée manquait de tomber à la renverse. Elle m'a fait remarquer que j'étais de mauvaise humeur ce qui arrive quand je n'ai pas suffisamment mangé. Je ne souhaitais pas l'importuner plus que cela.  
- Mr Zabini, en tant que fidèle camarade vous l'accompagnez je suppose ?  
- Eh bien oui.  
Dumbledore s'assit avec eux sur un tabouret et se servit une tasse de thé.  
- Miss Granger, rejoignez-nous ; vous travaillerez après.  
Sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher tandis qu'elle les rejoignait et Drago masqua son rire en buvant une longe gorgée de sa boisson.  
Dans le silence le plus total, seulement interrompu par un bruit de mastication ou de déglutition, ils mangèrent le goûter qui se transformait au fur et à mesure des allées-et-venues des elfes en un repas de roi, sans cesse renouvelé.

Drago prenait son temps et quand il eut fini, Blaise consulta sa montre.  
Neuf heures trente !  
Ils avaient mangé pendant une heure et demie ! Drago était incontestablement un enfant d'aristocrates qui avaient toujours pris leur temps à table afin de déguster avec tout le respect qui se doit, chacun des aliments présents.

Dumbledore se leva alors et les elfes commencèrent à débarrasser.  
- Dobby, peux-tu venir s'il te plait ?  
L'elfe s'approcha en courant sur ses grands pieds.  
- Oui Monsieur Dumbledore ?  
- Ces jeunes gens doivent faire du ménage avec vous. Fais leur faire tout ce que vous devez faire – Drago fit une moue horrifiée- et à chaque fois que tu voudras transplaner, abstiens-toi exceptionnellement et fais-les te suivre. A treize heures trente et à vingt-heures tu leur donneras une demi-heure pour manger, c'est compris ?  
- Oui Monsieur.  
- Tu m'obéis à moi Dobby, et non à eux pour aujourd'hui.  
- Très bien Monsieur, vous serez entièrement satisfait, assura Dobby, les oreilles frétillantes.  
Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers ses trois élèves et tendit sa main.  
- Vos baguettes s'il vous plait  
- Mais…et si…nous nous faisons attaquer ?  
- Par qui Mr Zabini par exemple ?  
- Un elfe de maison !  
Dumbledore eut un air perplexe qui cachait mal son plaisir de le voir ainsi. A contrecœur, ils tendirent tous leurs baguettes que Dumbledore fit disparaître d'un coup de la sienne.  
- Vous les retrouverez demain soir après avoir rangé la bibliothèque, dans vos dortoirs.  
- Demain soir ? s'étrangla Drago en le regardant avec de gros yeux.  
- Oui. Dernière chose ; vous deviez finir à vingt-et-une heures ce soir…  
Drago hocha sa tête. Peut-être que le temps allait diminuer pour vingt-heures ou…De toutes manières, quel intérêt, on lui avait retiré sa baguette ! Il n'était rien sans elle…Ce petit bâton de bois…  
- En vu du petit-déjeuner qui a duré une heure trente, je me dois de la rajouter à votre journée. Vous finirez donc à vingt-deux heures trente. Bon nettoyage !  
Sur ce le professeur s'éclipsa rapidement. Drago, blanc de rage, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce tandis que Blaise hésitait entre rire et se mettre à pleurer. Ce soir à vingt-et-une heures trente Blaise avait rendez-vous dans un placard au troisième étage avec une Serdaigle très bien faite, dont il attendait le rendez-vous depuis l'année dernière…  
Granger semblait avoir envie de gifler Drago. Elle fermait ses yeux, se parlait à voix basse puis soufflait lentement.

* * *

Les taches de graisse persistaient et ne semblaient vraiment pas vouloir partir.  
Plus Drago frottait, plus il avait l'impression que la substance noirâtre collée aux anneaux de fer qui encerclaient les foyers de la gazinière prenait en masse et s'étalait. La matière s'étendait de plus en plus, ce n'était plus une impression. Non seulement elle empéguait toute sa boule métallique avec laquelle il frottait vaillamment depuis dix minutes mais en plus, cette même boule s'effritait et il avait plein de filaments d'aluminium mélangés à des particules de graisse extirpée sous les ongles.  
C'était répugnant !  
S'il avait sa baguette, un « recurtive » et voilà le tour joué, mais non, il devait faire le bouffon, le dos en feu depuis le temps qui était penché sur cette maudite machine.

De rage, il tira un puissant coup de pied dans la gazinière et laissa échapper un cri lancinant tout en jurant des obscénités.

Il entendit un rire et vit Blaise lui tourner le dos, les épaules secouées de légers tremblements dus au rire.  
Il lui lança la boulle métallique dessus et elle s'abattit en plein sur son crâne recouvert d'un fin duvet de cheveux. La mousse du mir et la graisse à moitié liquéfiée glissa lentement dans son cou puis dans sa chemise et il frissonna avant de se retourner meurtrier.

Granger à quelques pas d'eux, séchait des piles et des piles d'assiettes, un torchon en main, sans leur prêter la moindre attention.

- Qu'est ce que t'as fais là mec ? demanda Blaise en prenant un paquet de liquide vaisselle en main.  
- Je n'ai fait que répondre à ta courtoisie, répondit Drago en l'imitant, se saisissant d'un paquet par main.  
S'en suivit une immense mousse-partie.  
Blaise démarra aussitôt les hostilités et projeta sur son ami une puissante giclée de liquide. Drago se jeta au sol pour l'éviter et tartina les pieds de son adversaire du produit ménager.  
Quand Blaise voulut avancer, il dérapa et s'étala de tout son long sous le courroux du grand Drago Malefoy. Blaise tenta de se relever, mais quand il eut réussi, il avait exactement deux cent cinquante millilitres de mir qui coulait sur lui. Il aspergea Drago en plein dans les yeux et celui-ci se mit à pleurer tout en continuant à viser à l'aveuglette.  
- MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ETRE UN PEU ADULTES DEUX MINUTES, MERDE QUOI !  
De toutes évidences Granger s'en était prise elle aussi. Se rinçant précautionneusement à l'eau du robinet qu'il avait trouvée à tâtons, il continuait d'être mitraillé par un Blaise hilare. Il se releva, le dos humide et éclata de rire devant l'inconfort de la situation.

Granger était partie sûrement se rincer.

Il ne vit pas Blaise lever son bidon et le viser. Le jet, projeté puissamment, atteignit sa bouche alors qu'il riait. Pour toute réponse, il fut si surpris qu'il n'arriva pas même à esquisser un geste.  
Il eut un hoquet quant au goût de fleur d'oranger qui envahit sa bouche et à la place d'une fabuleuse injure, une bulle se forma. Sa bouche se mit à mousser, réaction des produits chimiques magiques, et un flot de bulles dégoulina le long de son menton, s'écoulant jusqu'au sol.

Blaise pleurait de rire, tombé à genoux et Drago semblait soudain un peu empoté.

Enfin, il recracha tout, à moitié étouffé et lorsqu'il se mit à rire à son tour, sa gorge faisait de drôle de gargouillis. 

* * *

Le lendemain, ils passèrent la journée à porter des grimoires poussiéreux qui les firent souvent éternuer.  
Seule Granger affichait un sourire indétrônable face à tous ces ouvrages qu'elle caressait du bout du doigt, avec respect et sagesse, amour et passion.  
Drago la regardait en songeant qu'elle devait faire la même chose avec le corps de Weasley et imaginer ce dernier, nu, le fit frissonner brutalement. Il eut des nausées jusqu'au soir d'avoir imaginé une telle chose.

Le soir, alors que tous trois ressortaient dans le hall en pensant que leur journée se terminait là, ils virent arriver Rusard. Avec un soupir commun, ils le suivirent pour leur retenue.  
- Je te jure Blaise que tes plans tu sais où tu peux te les mettre maintenant, siffla Drago.

Sa seule pensée positive était que d'ici quelques heures, il aurait sa baguette magique entre ses mains et qu'il sentirait à nouveau ce puissant afflux de magie en lui.

Ils arrivèrent dans des cachots poussiéreux, dans des sous-sols dont ils n'avaient même pas connaissance de l'existence.  
La superficie de celui où il se trouvait était d'environs deux cents mètres carrés. Il y avait une cheminée dans un coin en état d'effondrement, les briques croulant les unes sous les autres en des tas très grossièrement délimités.  
Le sol était fait de pierres mal taillées et anguleuses.  
Il y avait des trous profonds de cinq centimètres parfois entre deux dalles.  
La poussière s'accumulait depuis longtemps dans cette pièce aux murs déteins jaunis par endroit et aux pupitres gris de terre sèche qui semblait tomber du plafond argileux. Au fond de la classe, une quinzaine de chaines d'acier trainaient sur le sol, autour de quelques chaudrons.

- Je reviens à minuit. Vous devrez avoir tout nettoyé. Voilà, ricana le concierge en leur laissant des gants, un seau, un pompon, un balais, une pelle et quelques produits.  
Granger se pencha pour ramasser un morceau de parchemin sur lequel les tâches s'étalaient.  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.  
- Des sorts si puissants…On ne peut pas faire des choses pareilles sans magie ! soupirait-elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait. Et pour tout finir ; il faudrait être au moins vingt !  
Drago, exaspéré, pencha sa main pour lui arracher le papier des siennes mais un regard furieux de Blaise le retint. La mission. Etre poli. Il grinça des dents.  
Quand elle eut fini, Blaise prit le morceau de papier et le lut avec Drago.  
« Vous devrez faire :  
- Nettoyer tout le sol – dépoussiérer, balayer, passer à l'eau et au produit brillant-  
- Dépoussiérer l'ensemble des bureaux  
- Huiler les chaînes  
- Vernir le bois des bureaux  
- A l'aide de papier magique FrictiNeuf fourni, avoir rendu comme neuf les chaudrons  
- Retirer les toiles d'araignées  
- Repeindre les murs  
- Arranger la cheminée »  
Drago resta un instant bêtement à regarder le papier.  
- Non. Non. C'est pas possible. C'est une blague ! On y sera encore demain et puis …  
Il se poussa sur le côté car Granger passait déjà un coup de balais. Elle s'éloigna, les sourcils froncés, l'air soucieux.  
- J'ai déjà établi un programme. Si vous me suivez, on aura fini à vingt-trois heures cinquante neuf, avec trois poses de deux minutes chacun.  
- La mission, souffla Blaise à Drago voyant que celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui dire où elle ce qu'elle pouvait se mettre son fameux programme.  
- Très bien, répondit Drago résigné. Quatre heures de travail ! J'y crois pas. Eh ! On pourrait appeler les elfes de maison et…  
Un second parchemin apparut et Drago s'en empara, une boule d'appréhension dans la gorge.  
« Aucune chose ni personne ne peut sortir ou entrer d'ici avant minuit. »  
- Au moins, si une guerre meurtrière commence maintenant, on est à l'abri pour quatre heures, fit Blaise, optimiste. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse Granger ?  
- Toi, tu huiles les chaînes et Malefoy tu fais les chaudrons, ordonna-t-elle d'un petit air supérieur qui déplut fortement à Drago.

Pour qui se prenait-elle franchement ? C'était lui ici qui commandait et personne d'autre ! Exceptionnellement et ce jusqu'à minuit, il ferait ce qu'elle lui disait, mais seulement aujourd'hui et pour la bonne cause ; il n'avait pas envie d'écoper d'un autre mois de retenues s'ils n'avaient pas fini. Et il devait s'avouer que Granger maîtrisait bien les emplois du temps –elle ne faisait que ça-.

C'est de mauvaise de grâce qu'il se mit à l'ouvrage et à l'aide d'un papier ressemblant à du papier de verre, il commença à frotter le premier chaudron des quatre alignés. L'ensemble du récipient était fait de fonte mais recouvert d'une épaisse quantité de suie collée à la poussière et à des morceaux minuscules et informes de couleur chaire dont Drago ne tenait pas à connaitre la nature.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il essuya d'une main maladroite la sueur sur son front. Il était à bout de souffle et son bras semblait peser des tonnes.

Blaise s'était déjà vu attribué la tâche que d'enlever les tâches d'araignées.  
Granger, elle, dépoussiérait toutes les tables d'une façon vigoureuse. Elle en avait déjà fait cinq sur trente-deux.

- Malefoy, vernis celles que j'ai faites, lâcha-t-elle sans lever les yeux.  
- Ne me donne pas d'ordres !  
- Dans ce cas, tu feras tout seul tes quatre nouvelles semaines de plaisir. Boire du thé avec Trelawney, laver des assiettes et ranger la bibliothèque !  
Drago grinça des dents et ses narines frémirent. Il s'empara d'un pot posé au sol, et d'un pinceau et commença à badigeonner soigneusement les tables propres. Quitte à faire le travail, autant bien le faire ; il ne manquerait plus que Rusard le consigne et lui fasse tout refaire sous prétexte qu'on voyait les marques de pinceau ou qu'un poil était tombé !

Il vit du coin de l'œil que Blaise soufflait bruyamment et que, à quatre pattes, il s'occupait de la cheminée, passant un enduit dans les trous, retirant des locataires telles que les araignées, ou retirant encore et encore, ce flot incongru et incommensurable de poussière qui semblait prendre du volume à chaque fois qu'ils en enlevaient une poignée. Il éternua.

Granger avait fini avec les tables et sans relâche, se dirigea vers Blaise et l'aida.  
Tous trois eurent fini en même temps et la salle était soudain méconnaissable.  
- Bravo Granger, beau boulot, affirma Blaise. Comme quoi, pour une sang-de-bourbe…  
Drago retint un rire. Il était vraiment nul ce con ! Un compliment et pouf ! Il la rabaissait plus bas que terre.  
Mais la réponse de Granger le laissa pantois, revoyant son avis sur ce que son ami avait dit.  
- Heureusement que les sangs-de-bourbe sont là parce que si les sangs-pur comptent sur eux-mêmes pour gérer…  
Aucun des deux garçons ne releva, Blaise parce qu'il était légèrement, très légèrement d'accord avec elle, et Drago parce qu'il ne voulait pas foirer les efforts de Blaise et la mission.  
- Il nous reste le plus délicat maintenant. Il est…-elle consulta sa montre- vingt-deux heures trente exactement. Si seulement nous avions nos baguettes…Je vous ferai léviter pour que vous puissiez atteindre les murs pour la peinture. Deux mètres cinquante à peu près, j'ai calculé. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment faire.  
- J'ai une idée, annonça Blaise, attendant que les deux autres se tournent vers lui afin de voir s'il avait bien l'attention qu'il voulait susciter. Granger, tu montes tour à tour sur nos épaules et tu peins. Pendant ce temps, celui qui te porte peint à sa hauteur. On est trop lourd pour le faire nous deux, avant que tu ne me demandes. Et le troisième lave au pompon le sol.  
- Ton idée est pas mal, approuva Granger.

Elle avait un air si sérieux, si concentré que Drago devait se mordre les joues pour lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas en cours.  
Mais à nouveau, il dut s'abstenir. La jeune femme cherchait des solutions pour leur épargnes, enfin, épargner à elle surtout, de nouvelles punitions.

- On fait comme tu dis, sauf que celui qui devait nettoyer le sol peindra aussi. La peinture va prendre beaucoup de temps. A trois, passer la salle au pompon sera un jeu d'enfants. Dix minutes tout au plus.  
Blaise redressa les épaules puis s'agenouilla devant Granger.

Sans hésiter, elle s'empara d'un pot de peinture. Elle s'arrêta net en constatant qu'il flottait tout seul ainsi que la dizaine d'autres.  
- Mais c'est très bien tout ça ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.  
- Si seulement les pinceaux pouvaient eux aussi flotter, se mettre dans le pot et peindre, soupira Drago, auquel Blaise consentit un hochement de tête.

Granger posa précautionneusement une cuisse sur l'épaule de Blaise, cherchant un équilibre quelconque, puis, lorsqu'elle eut mit sa main sur le mur pour s'appuyer, fit de même avec son autre jambe. Drago ne put s'empêcher de siffler.  
- Dites-le si je vous gêne.

A son grand étonnement, Granger eut un léger rire et Blaise esquissa un sourire l'air de dire : « C'est tout bon. » Que se passait-il ? Granger avait l'air d'avoir soudain changé ! Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle n'était pas aussi coincée qu'avant, et semblait plus détendue en leur présence.

- Bon tu te lèves, ou je vais finir par croire que la vue te plait ! s'exclama Granger en donnant un coup de pinceau sur la tête du jeune homme.

Finalement, rien n'avait changé, songea Drago.  
Blaise se releva, et passa ses bras devant les genoux de la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, confortablement assise.  
Elle semblait étrangement à l'aise, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Drago qui avait l'habitude de voir des filles par nombre conséquent.

Le pot de peinture flotta jusqu'à Granger et elle plongea un rouleau de taille importante dedans. Elle l'étala brutalement sur le mur, afin qu'aucune goutte ne tombe au sol. C'était raté : une vingtaine de larmes blanches finirent par dégouliner puis, alors qu'elles étaient en plein vol, elles s'immobilisèrent et regagnèrent le pot de peinture blanche, retraçant le parcours fait quelques secondes auparavant, bravant les lois de la gravité.

Un autre pot vola jusqu'à Blaise, le couvercle se décapsula de lui-même et Blaise commença à peindre.

Drago les imita sur un mur opposé.

A vingt-trois heures, Blaise demanda à Drago de prendre Granger sur ses épaules.  
Il avait des fourmis dans les bras et n'arrivait plus à bouger, en proie à un début de torticolis.

Drago s'approcha, tandis que Granger se laissait glisser du dos de Blaise. Celui-ci, croyant soudain qu'elle tombait, voulut la saisir mais l'attrapa par les fesses et il y eut un malaise. Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant et la voix de Granger claqua, sèche :  
- Zabini ! Tu prends ton pied ?

Il lâcha aussitôt prise et ne se retourna pas vers, eux continuant de peindre. Drago songea avec amusement qu'il devait être à moitié en train de rire et que cela allait vraiment faire péter un plomb à Granger.

- Bon tu montes ? s'impatienta-t-il.  
- Tu ne te baisses pas Malefoy, répondit froidement Granger.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai que faut tout faire.

Alors qu'il allait se baisser, Granger lui sauta dessus. Drago comptait la repousser violemment mais s'arrêta net en comprenant qu'elle lui grimpait dessus. De plus en plus téméraire la Granger ! Les jambes de cette dernière étaient enroulées autour de ses hanches, et se frottant contre, elle réajusta ses bras autour de ses épaules.  
Elle remonta en même temps ses jambes, mettant un coup de pied dans les parties intimes du jeune homme au passage.

- Oh Granger ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as avec elles ? Refais-le encore une fois et je t'arrache ta perruque pour te la faire bouffer !

Elle l'ignora et passa ses jambes par-dessus ses bras. Elle posa ses mains sur sa tête et en un dernier coup de rein, se hissa autour de son crâne.  
- T'apprécies la vue hein mec ? s'écria Blaise, sans le regarder.  
- J'ai actuellement plus envie de vomir, Zab' !  
Ce qui n'était pas faux mais c'était surtout dû à l'odeur de la peinture.  
Mais ...Qu'elle était agaçante !  
Drago se retourna brutalement sur lui-même. Il contint un rire lorsque la jeune femme resserra l'étau de ses jambes autour de sa gorge. Il lui tapa brutalement sur la cuisse.  
- Granger, évite de me soumettre à tes fantasmes parce que moi, ils me répugnent.  
- Avise-toi encore une fois de me toucher la cuisse et je te fais bouffer ce qui est dans ton pantalon.  
- Son slip ? lâcha Blaise, franchement amusé.  
- Non Zabini ; et je te réserverai le même sort de suite après.  
- Toi, avise-toi de me menacer à nouveau et même Weasmoche ne pourra plus revoir ta tronche après, la Granger. Elle m'a comprise ? souffla Drago d'un ton effrayant.

Elle ne répondit rien et continua à peindre.

A vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq, ils posèrent les rouleaux. S'ils avaient réussi, c'était surtout grâce à la longueur de ces derniers. Ils faisaient environ soixante-dix centimètres et les rebords des pots de peinture s'écartaient ou se resserraient selon la largeur nécessaire.

Ils avaient réussi.

Il ne restait plus que le pompon à passer. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, il était vingt-trois heures cinquante-neuf.

Ils lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Tous leurs muscles criaient grâce et l'idée d'affronter une journée de cours dans six heures les achevait déjà.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je ne vous en voudrai pas xD**

**Chapitre 9 la semaine prochaine -je ne saurai dire quand exactement :S- **

**Chapitre 9 : Le développement insolite de facultées insoupçonnées**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le développement insolite

_**Chapitre 9 : Le développement insolite de facultés insoupçonnées**_

* * *

Drago s'installa nonchalamment à côté de Blaise et lança un regard dédaigneux à l'ensemble de la classe.

Il vit la plupart des filles le regarder d'un air aguicheur, remontant sensuellement plus qu'il ne le fallait leurs jupes en s'asseyant et certaines fois, il afficha une moue appréciateur qui donna plus de confiance aux prétendantes. A

ussitôt elles lui souriaient, mais il avait déjà détourné le regard pour les jambes de leur voisine. Cette réaction l'amusait beaucoup et il revêtit un sourire moqueur en voyant Granger faire peu de cas de lui et tomber brutalement sur sa chaise au premier rang. Franchement sexy comme phacochère !

McGonagall commença à parler, déroulant son long et triste monologue d'un ton monotone et monocorde

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, Blaise se chargea de transmettre à Drago l'idée générale.

- On va étudier la métamorphose humaine jusqu'à Noël.

Drago approuva d'un bref hochement de tête et laissa son regard dériver vers le dos de Tracey Davis, devant lui, assise près de Bulstrode. En se penchant de quelques centimètres, il put entendre leur conversation qui avait l'air pour le moins animée.

- Ne t'en fais pas Milly, il a juste dû vouloir monter sur ses grands chevaux…

- Mais si, tu n'as pas vu comment il m'a repoussée ? chuchota la jeune femme dans un sanglot.

- Il a juste dit que tu étais un mauvais coup. Mais Drago est très dur à satisfaire au …

- Tu dis ça parce que tu as déjà couché avec lui une bonne dizaine de fois ! T'es vraiment une garce Tracey. Comment peux-tu parler comme ça de mon ex ?

- Mais rends-toi à l'évidence, tout le monde ne peut pas lui convenir. Essaye avec Blaise. Moi, l'autre nuit, j'ai rêvé que…

- Je ne veux rien savoir de tes rêves _é__ro__ti__ques DAVIS__ !_

Le ton de Bulstrode s'était peu à peu élevé et finalement, elle avait crié dans la salle de classe.

- Miss Davis, je vous suggère de faire part à la classe de vos remarques puisqu'elles s'avèrent si intéressantes, s'exclama McGonagall en la regardant fixement.

- Ce n'est rien professeur. Millicent a juste quelques difficultés avec le sortilège.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil.

- Messieurs Malefoy, Zabini et Miss Granger, si vous voulez bien venir ici, je vous prie.

- Et si on n'a pas envie, souffla Blaise à Drago alors qu'ils s'avançaient d'un pas trainant.

La préfète-en-chef était déjà là et tous trois défièrent l'assistance du regard, en partie les maisons rivales.

- Bien je vous demanderai, commença la directrice en se tournant vers les élèves assis, de former trois colonnes face à chacun des élève des trois élèves ici.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle envoya d'un coup de baguette, toutes les tables reposer contre le mur. Bientôt, trois rangées totalement inégales étaient réparties. En effet, tous les Serpentards étaient alignés devant Granger, ce qui fit sourire Drago d'un air mauvais.

Hélas, la directrice remarqua le problème et ordonna elle-même les groupes.

- A mon signal, un à un, vous tenterez de transformer l'élève en face de vous en modifiant ses traits. Vous devez imaginer comment par exemple, le nez de Mr Zabini, se renfoncerait. Supposez que sa peau rentre dans sa tête, que ses narines se resserrent…Top !

Drago fit face à Potter. Il afficha un sourire goguenard.

- Blaise ! Un gallion que Potiron rate le sort ! souffla Drago à son ami.

- Pari tenu mec, souffla Blaise tandis que Nott s'avançait vers lui.

Harry bougea sa baguette, les sourcils froncés dans une réflexion et une concentration intenses.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des trois élèves mis en cobaye ne voie de changement s'effectuer. Drago savait que pour Granger, rien se produirait du moins, pas tant que Goyle n'aurait pas viré.

Les places tournèrent. Granger vit arriver Bulstrode, Drago ricana face Londubat, et Blaise recula devant Weasley, les yeux exorbités tant il se concentrait.

- Tu me dois un gallion au fait.

- Ouais mec.

Les places tournèrent à nouveau et pas même une ride n'avait déformé les traits des candidats involontaires.

Soudain, ce fut sur Blaise qu'apparut le premier changement. Face à lui, Pansy, l'observait sans le voir, le regard brûlant.

Ses lèvres semblèrent se retourner vers l'extérieur et prirent de plus en plus de volume. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa bouche avait triplé de volumes et sa lèvre supérieure empiétait sur ses narines, l'empêchant de respirer.

Zabini, paniqué, tenta de saisir de ses mains, sa lèvre et de la rabattre, mais rien n'y fit.

- Très bien, miss Parkinson. Cinq points à Serpentard.

Toute la classe riait en voyant Blaise, blanc comme un fantôme, qui ne pouvait plus respirer. Pansy finit par abaisser sa baguette et une fois de plus, de nouveaux élèves prirent place tandis que la lèvre de Blaise se dégonfler comme un ballon transpercé par une aiguille.

- Messieurs Malefoy, Zabini et miss Granger, faites vous-mêmes la queue. Nous dirons…qui se porte volontaire ?

Tout le monde recula d'un pas, sauf trois adolescents, un peu lents à comprendre -étrangement Londubat n'en faisait pas parti-.

Tracey Davis, Lavande Brown et Théodore Nott se plaquèrent au tableau.

Dans le même ordre, Drago, Granger et Blaise s'avancèrent.

Chacun d'entre eux avait l'air d'avoir des petits comptes à rendre.

Drago toisa Tracey dans les yeux. Ainsi, elle se ventait d'avoir été avec lui, comme s'il était une marchandise ? Elle allait comprendre ce qu'était la revanche du serpent.

Drago pointa sa baguette et en un temps record de lourds changements s'effectuèrent.

Il avait en lui une confiance qui dépassait sans doute la limite du raisonnable.

Il ne s'était jamais demandé si c'était normal, s'il ne devrait pas se remettre en question sa volonté jouait de sorte qu'il ait toujours ce qu'il veut, qu'importent les moyens mis en marche pour l'atteindre.

Il n'en ressortait que plus sûr de lui, et sa volonté d'avoir l'impensable ne s'en voyait qu'agrandit. Il suffisait qu'il sache, et non qu'il veuille, ce verbe n'ayant plus de sens pour lui depuis longtemps, que le sort était parfaitement réalisable pour lui, qu'il pouvait l'accomplir. D'ailleurs, quel sort n'était pas réalisable pour lui ? Il n'avait pas la notion de surestime ou de sous-estime. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ces mots. Mais, évidemment, seulement envers lui-même.

Il ne s'était jamais entrainé à ce sort, mais en levant sa baguette, il n'avait même pas pensé une seule seconde que peut-être rien ne se produirait.

Ce serait comme remplir un verre d'eau puis retourner celui-ci complètement. L'idée que l'eau, attirée par l'attraction terrestre, s'écrase au sol était la chose la plus sûre, la plus normale et il paraitrait totalement inconcevable qu'elle reste fixée dans le verre. C'était pareil pour lui.

L'eau tombait, lui faisait ce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait faire c'est-à-dire tout.

Les cheveux châtain s'alourdirent, tandis que des mèches descendaient à profusion de son crâne, et ils prirent une teinte jaune châtain à la limite du roux, qui rappelait étrangement l'urine. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, furent soudain globuleux sous le manque de cils et ses pupilles tirèrent à un vert très clair qui lui donnait un air niais. Il fit descendre ses pommettes, entrouvrit ses narines de façon à avoir plus un tarin de porc qu'un nez, et les lèvres de sa bouche s'allongèrent et s'affinèrent, laissant dévoiler de grandes dents jaunes dont les deux premières étaient poussées en avant.

Drago aurait pu aller plus loin, frapper dans son physique en aplatissant sa poitrine et son postérieur, il était sûr de lui, mais il jugea qu'elle était parfaite comme ça. Il rajouta un peu d'acné et un bouton bien purulent sur le nez. Peut-être qu'il pourrait rajouter une odeur…

- Monsieur Malefoy, souffla McGonagall, impressionnée. Je donne dix points à Serpentard !

Drago redressa les épaules, immensément fier de lui. Il se retourna triomphalement vers Granger. Mais ce qu'il vit face à elle le laissa sans voix.

Il y aurait dû y avoir Lavande Brown face à elle elle aurait pu avoir les traits modifiés mais elle aurait dû rester reconnaissable. Qui était cet homme ?

L'homme avait la peau noire. Ses cheveux blonds qui contrastaient étrangement avec sa peau chocolat, aux mèches rebelles, étaient coiffés de manière décoiffée elles tombaient dans tous les sens lui donnant un air sauvage très sexy.

Ses yeux gris aux accents méprisables le toisaient froidement et se détachaient sensiblement de la couleur de sa peau si sombre. Son nez était droit et long. Ses lèvres fines et roses, les pommettes saillantes. Son menton était pointu, et il avait un air supérieur mélangé à un soupçon d'arrogance. Sa carrure était celle d'un sportif et il avait revêtu une robe de sorcier noire très classe.

Il était beau, incroyablement beau, semblait souple mais voilà, il était haineux.

Drago toisa sa version en black, un mélange pur et simple de Blaise et lui.

- Miss Granger…Je…Vingt point à Gryffondor ! Votre travail est …ne peut pas être décrit. C'est parfait. Les traits de Messieurs Malefoy et Zabini sont parfaitement reconnaissables…Vous avez repeint sur les traits de Miss Brown les expressions typiques de Monsieur Malefoy. Et vous avez jeté un sort à la robe. Spectaculaire ! Transformer une femme en homme…

- Merci professeur, sourit Granger.

Drago fronça ses sourcils. Elle arrivait à modifier tout ce qui était autour d'elle.

Il fut aussitôt exaspéré de voir que la miss-je-sais-tout avait toujours besoin de montrer ce qu'elle savait faire. Elle sautait comme une gourde sur sa chaise dès que le premier mot d'une question glissait d'entre les lèvres d'un professeur, et laissait deviner ses capacités sans aucune modestie ! Qu'elle était agaçante ! Ce qu'elle pouvait l'irriter !

Alors que la cloche sonnait et que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la sortie, il se demanda s'il hallucinait ou s'il était le seul qui aurait pu jurer que les yeux de Granger avaient viré à la couleur brou de noix foncée l'espace d'un instant avant de redevenir le brun mielleux typique de ceux qu'elle avait ?

- Monsieur Londubat, Monsieur Potter, amenez-nous donc l'Armortentia que vous avez concoctée, siffla Rogue.

Drago tressaillit. Il était hors de question qu'il touche à une potion que Potter et l'autre empoté avait ne serait-ce que frôlé ! Il allait mourir avec un philtre d'amour, dans des souffrances inimaginables…

Blaise semblait penser comme lui, étant donné le mouvement de recul qu'il avait eu.

Seule Granger restait normale, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette fille était complètement givrée.

- Granger, Malefoy, Zabini, approchez, murmura la voix doucereuse de leur professeur.

Drago l'implora du regard. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire quelque chose comme ça…C'était traitre ! Merde, il était son filleul, non ? Son élève préféré ? Un Serpentard ? Un sang-pur ? Un préfet-en-chef ? Un Malefoy ? Non, rien de tout ça ne semblait marcher, pourtant, Rogue avait pénétré son esprit, et Drago l'avait laissé s'infiltrer pour qu'il puisse y lire le désarroi présent et béant.

- Une gorgée chacun. L'effet sera bref, une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Si la potion est bien préparée, vous tomberez amoureux de la personne à laquelle vous avez pensé en dernier.

Sa dernière phrase ne fut pas écoutée, la précédente ayant eu trop d'effet chez les trois personnes.

Drago fit mine de s'étouffer. Dix minutes c'était beaucoup trop. Et préparée par Potter…Ce sorcier aussi était dérangé. Il avait dû rajouter un ingrédient pour le rendre ridicule.

Quoi que… Granger aussi allait en boire.

Et Potter ne pouvait pas faire un coup bas à son amie devant tout le monde. Enfin, ça c'est qu'il espérait…

Il prit le gobelet qui lui était tendu en songeant que si Granger le buvait, il pouvait faire de même. Il renifla la potion tout de même.

Il décela un effluve particulier, un mélange de cannelle, de vanille sucrée et de citron, cet arôme lui réveillait l'appétit ; puis il y eut le parfum de la forêt, cette humidité dont était empreinte les arbres, les fleurs, les plantes, la rosée du matin qui était aussi celui de son balais et enfin, une odeur indescriptible. C'était une fragrance basée sur les deux odeurs précédentes, mais légèrement acidulée. Il en devint aussitôt fou. Il fallait qu'il découvre ce qui sentait ainsi…

Il remarqua que Granger l'observait bizarrement car depuis quelques secondes, il imitait la façon dont elle reniflait le verre et dont elle l'approchait de son œil.

C'est sans se concerter, et après avoir été franchement irrité, que Drago but l'intégralité du verre en même temps que Granger.

Et soudain, la lumière vit jour en lui. Il avait compris qu'il l'aimait.

Qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres sentiments possibles.

Que c'était la plus belle femme au monde et que tout chez elle l'émerveillait.

Ses manies, sa curiosité maladive, son envie insatiable de tout savoir, de tout connaitre, de tout voir.

Sa peau lui semblait douce à vue d'œil.

C'était le soleil de ses jours, la lune de ses nuits, la caresse du vent frais au réveil, la chaleur d'un corps aux courbes agréables au coucher, son cerveau et son cœur, son oxygène et son poison…

Il se précipita vers elle.

Hermione Granger.

Il l'aimait, c'était plus fort que lui, une attirance hors pair. Il devait le lui prouver.

Il vit dans ses prunelles, qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Qu'elle l'aimait éperdument. Qu'il fallait qu'ils s'enlacent, s'embrassent et ne se décollent plus jamais l'un de l'autre.

Sept ans qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours il leur avait fallu sept ans pour comprendre un fait aussi irrévocable.

Il ne pensait plus à son sang, à son air supérieur qui était le même que celui qu'il arborait, à ses manies qui devenaient des qualités, ses cheveux en broussailles devenaient une longue coiffure brune bouclée dont laquelle il plongerait ses mains …

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leur souffle court balayant mutuellement le visage de l'autre.

Dans la salle, personne n'arrivait plus à parler. Surtout depuis que Zabini avait plaqué Bulstrode contre un mur et qu'ils s'embrassaient fougueusement.

Drago tendit le bras lentement et puis tout se fit violemment. Ils se sautèrent l'un sur l'autre et leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent brutalement l'une contre l'autre.

Granger se rapprocha encore plus de lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, ses coudes se frôlant par moment tant ils étaient proches.

Drago avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre dans ses cheveux en apparence secs mais qui étaient extrêmement doux.

Leurs langues se découvraient avec chasteté, et ils étaient fiévreux, si fiévreux, qu'ils tremblaient de tous leurs membres dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le baiser se prolongeait, ils voulaient découvrir l'amour, celui qui les étreignait passionnément qui rendait leurs gestes maladroits, leurs souffles courts qui se répercutaient sur eux, leurs cœurs qui tambourinaient, et leurs sourires qu'ils sentaient se forger sur la bouche de l'autre.

Entre leurs deux corps, personne n'aurait ne serait-ce que passer une baguette ils veillaient tous les deux à ce qu'aucun espace ne les sépare.

Elle glissa une de ses jambes entre les siennes et de l'autre, se tenant en équilibre grâce à lui, caressa sensuellement son genou, rehaussant un peu plus sa jupe à chaque friction.

Leur baiser s'approfondit, leur langues dansant sur un air endiablé et ils restèrent là plusieurs minutes, langoureux, collés l'un à l'autre, reprenant leur respiration rapidement et replongeant vers la bouche de l'autre encore plus vite. Drago, la maintenant fermement contre lui, se dirigea vers un mur contre lequel il la plaqua.

Dans un halètement, elle frotta son bassin contre le sien et reçut un soupir qui ressemblait à un râle.

Sa main se posa sa joue qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, le souffle lui manquant à nouveau.

Il remonta son autre main et prit son visage en coupe. Il recula de quelques centimètres et embrassa chaque centimètre carré de sa peau nacrée avec une délectation non dissimulée.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et s'agrippa à sa chemise, telle une noyée. Elle glissa lentement quelques doigts entre les espaces que laissait entre eux chaque bouton de sa chemise. Du bout des doigts elle touchait sa peau chaude et lui envoyait des décharges électriques qui s'envenimaient peu à peu. Elle variait tantôt avec l'ongle, tantôt avec la pulpe du doigt.

Vengeur, il passa une main sous son chemiser et remonta le long de ses reins. Sa main froide la fit tressauter mais elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction quand il glissa son index sous l'attache de son soutien-gorge, jouant sur l'élastique.

Son autre main reposa sur sa cuisse et commença à monter doucement mais sûrement, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur baiser.

Ils étaient loin du monde extérieur maintenant, et ils n'entendaient pas les élèves hurler d'horreur, pas plus qu'il ne voyait Rogue qui cherchait frénétiquement un remède à la potion ni qu'ils entendaient les gémissements de plaisir de Bulstrode.

Ils étaient dans leur monde.

Drago ramena sa main qui était restée dans son dos sur le premier bouton du chemisier d'Hermione qu'il défit rapidement. Il se détacha de sa bouche et vint planter des baisers brûlants dans son cou, qui descendaient vers sa poitrine au fur et à mesure qu'il ouvrait son chemisier et qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux, le pressant d'être plus près d'elle, encore et encore.

Soudain, sa présence et ses actes n'eurent plus de sens.

Il recula de plusieurs pas, horrifié. Granger eut la même réaction. Il tenta de se recomposer un masque mais rien n'y fit.

Granger, rouge de honte, reboutonnait précipitamment sa chemise lorsque la porte du cachot claqua brutalement les faisant tous sursauter. C'était Ron qui venait de sortir, certainement furieux.

- J'y crois pas, la belette pique une crise de jalousie ! s'exclama Drago en tentant tant bien que mal de calmer le problème de rétrécissement de son pantalon.

Il y eut une longue plainte dans la salle et tous se tournèrent, scandalisés, vers Blaise, le pantalon baissé jusqu'aux genoux, en sueur, le souffle court, allongé sur Bulstrode dont la jupe était remontée.

Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche et les mains de Blaise étaient enfouies sous le tissu noir de l'uniforme de Bulstrode.

Drago ouvrit de gros yeux. Blaise devrait être sobre maintenant, pourquoi continuait-il ?Et surtout, Bulstrode n'avait pas ingéré de potion, elle, non ?

Il s'approcha d'un peu plus près. Blaise se redressa au même instant, remontant rapidement son boxer et son pantalon, il se leva prestement et s'installa aux côtés de Drago.

- Zabini !

- Professeur, j'avais bu plus de quantités que Granger et Drago, annonça-t-il dans un parfait mensonge du parfait Serpentard.

- SORTEZ TOUS LES TROIS IMMÉDIATEMENT ! OBSÉDÉS !

Ils sortirent, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Drago ne se sentait pas honteux. C'était plus complexe. Il avait éprouvé du désir mais c'était dû à une potion et à de la fougue, c'est tout. Rien d'autre. Granger maitrisait tout de même bien la chose.

D'ailleurs, son pantalon en témoignait.

Mais il se dégoûtait.

Se haïssait d'avoir pu ressentir de telles choses avec elle.

Comment avait-il pu avoir envie d'une sang-de-bourbe ? Celle du maitre qui plus est ! Si le maître l'apprenait…Sa proie était sa proie, qui touchait sa proie devenait sa proie à son tour. Drago tressaillit. Il allait tuer Rogue.

- Malefoy !

Drago se retourna vers Granger, le regard venimeux. Pour qui se prenait-elle à lui parler sur ce ton ? Il la regarda de bas en haut. Non, il n'avait pas éprouvé de désir pour ça. Non, non, non.

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Évidemment ! Tu veux salir ma réputation ?

- Parfait.

Elle tourna les talons et Drago entendit distinctement les mots « Dumbledore », « nous forcer à boire une potion de Neville » et « va m'entendre ».

Puis il avisa Blaise. Il devait se recomposer un masque au plus vite. Il n'avait pas été perturbé par cette petite prude ! Voilà, c'était fini, oublié, rangé dans le tiroir de ses pensées « à supprimer de la mémoire ».

Il se rappela ensuite avec un petit sourire en coin son ami.

- T'y es pas allé de mains mortes ! Tu t'es limite fait Bulstrode.

- Ouais j'avoue mec. D'ailleurs, on avait commencé; quelques minutes et c'était l'orgasme... Dommage, j'ai toujours voulu le faire en cours. Elle est bien foutue. J'ai rendez-vous avez elle dès qu'elle sort. Je peux pas la laisser passer !

Drago ricana avant de partir. Blaise le regarda, incertain.

Samedi soir.

Il aurait dû faire la fête, rire, boire, danser.

Mais non.

Il aurait dû aller retrouver une Poufsouffle ou une Serdaigle ou les deux d'affilée.

Mais non.

Il aurait dû aller dans la salle des Serpentards et prévoir des plans pour faire suer Potter et ses deux abrutis de toutous dont faisait partie la prude qui l'autre jour l'avait sérieusement ex…L'avait rien du tout. C'était quoi son nom à elle ?

Bref, il aurait dû s'amuser.

Mais non.

Il était là, comme un con, à faire les sélections de Quidditch pour son équipe, étant capitaine. Avec la semaine où il avait cours, le week-end et tous les soirs excepté un seul en retenue ou en ronde, son temps ne lui appartenait plus.

Il regarda le premier groupe volait d'un œil las. La moitié tenait à peine sur un manche. S'il leur envoyait un cognard, même lui qui n'était pas batteur, Pomfresh ferait du sur place.

Il allait être encore plus direct qu'à l'accoutume parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre aujourd'hui.

Il fit descendre le groupe. Trente élèves juste dans le premier groupe et il y avait cinq groupes. Près de cent-cinquante élèves !

Il devait y avoir des élèves d'autres maisons qui étaient venus, plus particulièrement des maisons adverses pour apprendre leur tactique ou alors des filles.

Effectivement, il y avait une bonne centaine de filles qui gloussaient, et le regardaient à travers leurs cils recouverts de mascara.

Autant de choses qui compliquaient ardemment sa soirée déjà bien pénible.

Sur le premier groupe, il vira cinq élèves qui avaient le vertige, douze qui n'étaient que des Serdaigle et dix autres qui ne savaient même pas discerner un manche des poils du balais – d'ailleurs ces dix derniers avaient tous failli mourir-.

Il en restait trois qu'il mit de côté.

Il fit voler le deuxième groupe, pria vingt-neuf d'entre eux –d'entre elles car ce n'était que des filles- de retourner à leur dortoir et en garda un. Au final, sur les cinq groupes qui restaient, il avait treize joueurs.

Il sélectionna Crabbe et Goyle en tant que batteurs, lui-même en tant qu'Attrapeur et regarda les autres faire leurs preuves.

Pansy était robuste et tenait à tout prix à intégrer l'équipe. Elle ne l'avait pas salué en tant qu'ami, mais en tant qu'entraineur, ce que Drago avait apprécié.

Pas de favoritisme. Sauf quand c'était pour lui.

Il rajouta Pansy en tant que Gardienne.

Il lui restait à désigner les trois passeurs. Le problème résidait dans le fait que de tous ceux qui restaient, soit dix joueurs, ils étaient tous désignés pour avoir le rôle.

Trois d'eux, des filles, s'avancèrent vers lui et lui avouèrent être d'autres maisons. Alors qu'elles auraient voulu être remerciées pour leur sincérité, il les jeta comme de la bouse de Dragon. Il s'en fichait, elles étaient de quatrième année, trop jeunes. Elles fondirent en larmes à peine eut-il fini sa phrase :

- J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de pauvres petites idiotes ! DEHORS !

Il en restait tout de même sept. Il les regarda tous à nouveau. Deux d'entre eux avaient un corps bien carré, un était énorme mais tenait pas trop mal sur son balai. Bon…Il renvoya le gros.

Six. Blaise en faisait parti. Il le garda avec lui, conscient que Zabini avait un truc pour charmer les femmes qui les déstabilisaient et que l'équipe qu'il devait, qu'il voulait, qu'il savait battre cette année était celle de Gryffondor et que les passeurs étaient des passeuses.

Il y avait aussi ce Harpey Butcher. Il aimait bien la traduction Anglais –autrement dit « boucher ». Il semblait enclin à faire de la chair à saucisse des Gryffondors, comme tout bon boucher qui se respecte. C'est ce qui lui plu et il le prit à ses côtés.

Plus que quatre. Ils étaient tous bons, mais un d'entre eux, plus petit, était vif et intelligent, les yeux pétillants. Roby Ham. Il aimait d'autant plus que cela lui faisait penser que Butcher pourrait couper Ham. Le boucher pourrait couper le jambon et il rit pendant trois bonnes minutes.

C'était décidé, il prenait Ham dans l'équipe !

Il demanda aux trois autres leurs noms, si un jour un joueur venait à être blessé, puis convia sa nouvelle équipe dans le bureau du capitaine de l'équipe, autrement dit, le sien.

- Cette année, nous allons leur mettre la patté, -il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant Butcher puis reprit un air très sérieux-. Je veux qu'on gagne, et aucune faute ne sera tolérée. Si vous avez un problème vous venez m'en parler. C'est moi qui commande. Personne ne prend d'instruction d'autre que moi. Bien. J'ai actuellement un emploi du temps très chargé, fit-il en grimaçant. C'est pourquoi, nos entrainements ne pourr…

- Ne pourront se faire que le samedi soir, le seul moment de libre que Drago a ! s'exclama Blaise. Et comme il est déterminé à gagner, nous le passerons tous ici, hein, mec ?

Drago crut qu'il allait le tuer. Il sentait ses mains le brûler.

Il allait justement dire que les entrainements débuteraient dans trois semaines et cet idiot lui avait accaparé toutes les semaines à venir, et pour toute la soirée. Aucun moyen de se défiler.

Il pouvait déjà recommencer : « Samedi soir. Il aurait dû faire la fête, rire, boire, danser. Mais non. Il aurait dû aller... » Mais non ! Merde à la fin !

Le mois de septembre touchait à sa fin, ainsi que les retenues.

Octobre avançait à grand pas et, finalement, ce fut le dix octobre. Plus que deux jours de punitions.

Le nouveau plan de Blaise avait ''étonnamment'' échoué. hreusement ils n'avaient pas fini à l'infirmerie cette fois.

Mais ce que Drago voyait et qui l'intriguait au plus haut point, était le net rapprochement entre Granger et Blaise.

Ils leur arrivaient de se croiser dans le couloir, de ralentir le pas et de converser pendant une minute ou deux. C'était bref, mais à chaque fois, tous les élèves s'arrêtaient et les regardaient, presque choqués.

Il y avait plusieurs choses qui étaient étranges la première, Granger ne voyait presque plus aucun Gryffondor. Elle déjeunait à sa table, tout au bout, sans les regarder, pas le moins du monde triste et fait incroyable, cela semblait venir d'elle. Chaque personne qui l'approchait se faisait gentiment rembarrer. Potter et Weasley étaient ceux qui en souffraient le plus, car plusieurs fois Drago les avait aperçus jeter un coup d'œil à la sang-de-bourbe alors qu'elle était assise à quelques mètres d'eux. Et elle lisait toujours le même livre.

Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, il retint un baillement en entendant des chuchotis frénétiques dans une salle de classe dont la porte était entrouverte. Silencieusement, tel un serpent, il se rapprocha et écouta. Il identifia aussitôt Weasley et Potter.

- Harry, je te le dis, c'est pas net.

- Je sais Ron. Depuis quelques temps, en fait depuis qu'elle côtoie Zabini…On va devoir surveiller ça de plus près.

- Oui, mais moi ce qui me gêne le plus, c'est ce livre…MNCA c'est ça ?

- Exact...

Il y eut un long silence, puis Potter reprit, d'une voix tremblante :

- J'ai fait des recherches. C'est un livre de la Réserve je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle se l'a procuré.

- Allons voir où elle se trouve, nom d'un petit gnome ! Moi je vais lui demander !

Drago esquissa un sourire moqueur à cette insulte. Weasley était vraiment pathétique.

En entendant les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, et sachant que s'il partait en courant, ils sauraient qu'ils avaient été espionnés, il leva sa baguette et se jeta un sortilège de Désillusion. L'effet fut immédiat au même moment où le Potiron sortait de la classe, la baguette pointée devant lui, regardant à droite et à gauche. Il fit signe à Weasley et tout deux partirent vers la bibliothèque.

Drago les observa. C'était amusant de les voir se prendre la tête !

Sans lever le sortilège, il se dirigea vers l'appartement préfectoral alors qu'eux partaient vers la bibliothèque. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor, pas un de ces fouineurs qui cherchent partout à se mêler de ce qui ne les concernent pas. Granger était grande, et idiote, qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle voulait. Lui, il devait voir Blaise pour échafauder un nouveau plan. Un mois était passé et rien de bon n'en était encore ressorti. Certes Granger et Zab se parlaient de temps à autre, mais de quoi ?

Il s'arrêta en voyant Blaise discuter avec elle. Voilà, il était invisible, il allait savoir. Quoi de mieux que de les prendre sur le fait ? En plus, si Blaise lui mentait, il le saurait ! Parfait.

- Zabini, tu me colles un peu trop en ce moment. Lâche-moi un peu, va trainer avec Malefoy, va faire ta vie.

- Ecoute Granger, je te trouve sympathique, j'ai juste envie de te connaitre un peu plus. Qu'est- ce qu'on s'en fout des rivalités entre maisons ?

- Ce n'est pas ça dont je te parle, mais je voudrais que toi aussi, tu cesses de me suivre comme un chien !

- Moi aussi ? Quoi, d'autres le font ?

- Tous les Gryffondors me surveillent nuit et jour et ils se croient discret, siffla Granger, le regard haineux. Derrière-toi, il y a Crivey qui me suit depuis que je me suis levée. Je peux même te dire ce qu'il a mangé au petit-déjeuner. Et si mes calculs sont bons, dans trois secondes, Brown va se ramener ! Alors oui toi aussi tu vas…

- Coucou Hermione ! s'exclama joyeusement Lavande en arrivant, sautillant sur ses pieds. Ça va ?

- Très bien et toi ? répondit-elle, hypocrite avec un sourire faux.

- Bien, bien, roucoula-t-elle. Dis, je vais faire du shopping à Près-au-Lard…Avec Parvati, viens avec nous ! On est samedi c'est le mo…

- Non, désolée. Mais merci quand même.

Elle rajouta un geste de la main, une moue navrée, et s'approcha du portrait dans le but de donner le mot de passe. Brown partit en trainant des pieds, désespérée.

Hélas, Potter arriva à ce moment-là et Drago se retint de pleurer de rire. C'était donc vrai, ils la suivaient tous, toute la journée. Suivi de près par Weasley dont les yeux jetaient des éclairs.

- Hermione ! héla-t-il. Hermione, on est là ! Zabini, encore avec elle, grinça-t-il en guise d'accueil.

- Sans blague…, murmura-t-elle. Oui ? rajouta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés en se retournant.

- Il faut qu'on te parle Mione, tu es différente, tu t'éloignes de nous, ne nous parles plus.

- Ecoutez, je dois y aller, j'ai des choses à faire…

- Mais quoi Hermione ? s'écria Ron en s'avançant vers elle. Y en a marre ! En un mois on s'est vu quoi ? Trois heures ? Deux heures trente ? Mais t'es amoureuse de Zabini ou quoi ?

Drago s'arrêta momentanément de respirer. Il regarda tour à tour Potter, Weasley, Zabini et Granger.

Cette dernière éclata d'un rire froid, et cramponna son livre contre sa poitrine.

- Idiot ! J'avais quelques idées en tête. Harry, je voudrais intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en tant que Passeuse de remplacement.

- Mais…je ne peux pas, tu n'as fait aucune sélection, tu as le vertige…Et tu ne connais pas les règles ! acheva Potter qui semblait plus vouloir se convaincre lui-même que quiconque.

- Et à quoi je travaille ?

- C'est ce dont tu parles avec Zabini ? s'enquit Ron.

Drago se pencha et tenta de décrypter le regard de Blaise. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela était vrai ou non.

- Oui, affirma-t-elle aussitôt. Je voulais vous faire la surprise.

- Et…tu voles bien ? demanda Harry en s'approchant encore plus près.

- Je ne tombe pas.

Weasley et Zabini esquissèrent un sourire amusé. Drago ne comprit pas. Il l'avait vue quasiment tous les jours dans la salle commune et jamais sur un balais.

- Tu viens nous montrer ?

Drago tressaillit. Voilà, encore une des choses étranges qui se passaient venait de se produire à l'instant. Les yeux de Granger s'étaient voilés un millième de seconde et sa pupille était devenue noir comme l'encre. Elle avait dû le sentir car au même moment elle avait baissé la tête. Quand elle la releva, ses yeux étaient bleus clairs.

- Tes yeux, Hermione, murmura Harry.

Il se recula hâtivement et pointa sa baguette sur sa poitrine.

- Ce n'est pas du polinectar Harry. C'est juste de la métamorphose humaine.

Depuis combien de temps mentait-elle aussi bien ? Drago la regarda, de plus en plus étonné. Elle changeait.

- Tu…tu peux te la faire sur toi-même ? s'effara Ron.

- Très peu. Mais je m'améliore. Bon on y va ?

- Granger, je voudrais venir, dit Blaise qui jusque là s'était fait tout petit. En tant qu'entraineur…

Weasley et Potter firent la moue mais ne contredirent rien.

- Viens Zabini.

Elle passa devant les quatre garçons, trois consciemment et un dont elle ignorait la présence et marcha à vive allure vers le terrain de Quidditch. Elle avait fait un geste dédaigneux de sa baguette, et ayant juste traversé la fenêtre, un balai et un uniforme la rejoignirent, volaient à quelques mètres au-dessus de sa tête.  
Elle se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Et Drago remarqua, avant de les suivre silencieusement, qu'elle n'avait plus son livre avec elle. Disparu.

- Vas-y Hermione, lâcha Potter. Je t'explique rapidement. Je lance le souaffle et euh…bah tiens, Zabini jouera contre toi. Ron, tu te mets gardien et moi je te dis ce que j'en pense.

Blaise ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres mais si en acceptant, il se rapprochait de Granger, pourquoi pas ? Il partit et revint quelques minutes plus tard, juste avant Weasley, en tenue. Il enfourcha son balai et Granger fit de même. Weasley les rejoignit et les imita.

Drago observait la Gryffondor. Elle n'était jamais montée sur un balai mais elle allait faire les sélections. Voilà qui promettait d'être divertissant.

Elle se cramponna fermement au manche et, alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux, murmura quelques paroles qui firent rire Blaise. Sûrement une prière.

Puis tous trois s'envolèrent. Weasley alla se mettre face aux trois cercles tandis que Potter libérait le souaffle.

Drago resta scié. Granger, d'une vitesse surprenante et d'une vivacité irréprochable s'en était déjà emparé et avait parcouru la moitié du chemin vers les buts. Si Zabini ne se dépêchait pas, Drago le virait de l'équipe. Qu'il était empoté !

Potter était si ahuri qu'il retira ses lunettes, les essuya et les remit sur son nez.

Point.

Elle venait de marquer un point à elle toute seule en trente-cinq secondes. Elle avait volé jusqu'à l'anneau droit puis, alors que Weasley la suivait attentivement des yeux, lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Il avait été déstabilisé, elle avait alors glissé la balle entre ses jambes, frôlant le manche de son balai, se perdant dans l'anneau central.

Cette année, les Serpentards étaient foutus. Il allait tuer ce con de Blaise pour ne pas l'avoir empêchée, ridiculisée et pour l'avoir entrainée car il l'avait fait, plus aucun doute là-dessus. Maintenant, Potter allait l'intégrer dans son équipe et… !

- Eh Malefoy ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? ricana Potter.

Il n'avait pas vu que le sortilège s'était levé. Tant pis.

Par contre, à sa grande surprise, il vit les équipes de Quiddicth de Gryffondor et de Serpentard au grand complet, arrivaient vers eux.

- Crivey nous a parlé d'un match ? demanda la Weasley en se jetant au cou de Potter.

- Non c'est juste un…

- OUI ! cria Drago. Dépêchez-vous. Potter on fait un match amical – ne rêve pas, c'est juste l'adjectif- comme ça.

- Très bien, répondit Harry avec un sourire malsain. Hermione, tu joues avec nous !

Drago frissonna, et tandis que Blaise redescendait vers son capitaine, il réunit son équipe. Tous se changèrent rapidement et Drago leur fit un discours peu rassurant :

- Granger est bonne pour une sang-de-bourbe et ça m'écorche la bouche. Crabbe, Goyle vous la visez elle et seulement elle. Si à un moment, Potter a vu le vif d'or alors c'est son tour.

Les yeux de Drago se rétrécissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et ils devenaient d'un gris orageux.

- Ham, Butcher, Zabini, aucune erreur tolérée. Du rentre-dedans à volonté, je veux la voir mal à l'aise. Et si elle résiste, ce qui ne sera pas le cas, Zabini tu restes sur elle et vous deux vous vous occupez de la fille Weasley et de Demelza Robins. Charmez-les et prenez-leur le souaffle ! Pansy, tu essaies de…

- Pourquoi tu donnes des ordres à tout le monde et moi je dois seulement essayer ? persifla Pansy en s'avançant, l'air furieux.

- Tu ne laisses rien passer Parkinson.

Ils approuvèrent tous et sortirent d'un pas rageur pour le capitaine, et d'un pas souple pour le reste de son équipe.

Face à eux, l'équipe de Potter s'étendait. Les deux batteurs, Sloper et Coote encadraient les poursuiveuses, l'attrapeur et le gardien.  
Les deux équipes se retournèrent simultanément en entendant qu'on les hélait.

- Eh, mais vous faites vous un match ?

C'était Cormac McLaggen qui, ayant redoublé sa septième année avec une buse sur sept, venait de crier.

- Hermione, souffla-t-il sensuellement en se rapprochant d'elle d'une démarche féline. Beauté…

- Casse-toi vite, j'ai déjà la main qui me chauffe.

Blaise esquissa un sourire amusé. Cormac leva sa baguette et la pointa sur sa propre gorge, lançant « Sonorus ! ».

Aussitôt, il se tourna vers le château, plus particulièrement vers les élèves rassemblés dans le parc.

- Un match de Quidditch amical est lancé ! Serpentard contre Gryffondor ! Venez vite ! Compte à rebours de trois minutes.

Alors que Drago se retenait d'étrangler ce petit imbécile, il y eut comme une alerte au feu.

Un raz de marée se souleva vers eux, des centaines d'élèves dévalèrent la plaine, parcourant le stade pour s'installer au plus vite, tous chuchotant, excités, sautillant sur place.

Un attroupement de filles se rassemblait autour de Drago, les yeux pétillants. Celui-ci, agacé, les rejeta d'un geste dédaigneux du bras. Elles s'en allèrent, ravies d'avoir eu de son attention.

Quelques professeurs dont Dumbledore se glissèrent dans le stade.

Vraiment, les gens le samedi n'avaient rien à faire, songea Drago. Puis il se reprit. Il devrait être heureux. Il allait mettre sa patté à Potter avec un score qui le ferait pleurer jusqu'à la déshydratation en plus il en mourrait !

La quasi-totalité de l'école était là. C'était impressionnant de voir à quelle vitesse tous s'étaient réunis en entendant le mot « Quidditch ».

Madame Bibine s'approcha d'eux. Ils l'acceptèrent aucun coup bas ainsi.

_« Mesdames et messieurs ! Voici le tout premier match de la saison ! Un match amical qui ne porte que le nom…Je vous laisse découvrir Serpentard contre Gryffondor ! »_ clama la voix rêveuse de Luna Lovegood.

- Putain, qu'il l'a mise là celle-là ? siffla Drago, les dents serrées.

- Sûrement qu'elle est venue de son plein grès, lâcha Crabbe en se grattant le menton.

Drago soupira. Quel abruti fini… ! Enfin, non, infini.

Madame Bibine actionna dans son sifflet et le souffle strident arrêta net les conversations dans les gradins. La plupart d'entre elles portaient sur la présence de Granger qui avait de ce fait mis Victoria Frobisher, la poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor, sur le banc.

Les deux équipes se rapprochèrent. Drago et Potter se serrèrent la main, un sourire mauvais planté sur le visage.

- T'es un homme mort Potter. Eh Weasley, lança-t-il en se tournant vers Ron. T'es notre roi !

Il grimaça à l'insulte mais ne releva pas.

A nouveau un soufflement acéré qui leur perfora les oreilles résonna dans le stade.

Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'élevèrent dans le ciel. Quelques secondes plus tard, les balles étaient lancées.

_« Nous pouvons constater l'étonnante présence de Hermione Granger, fille particulièrement gentille bien que ses pensées soient contradictoires vis-à-vis des Joncheruines. On pourrait d'ailleurs penser qu'ils l'ont déjà envahie et qu'elle n'est plus réellement…Oh ! Regardez ! Un nuage en forme de Ronflaks Cornu ! »_

Drago commença à jeter un regard circulaire sur le terrain. Granger était douée, elle risquait de faire gagner beaucoup de points et il devait à tout prix trouver le vif d'or. Loufoca aurait pu l'aidé en lui signalant quand Potter l'aurait trouvé mais, hélas, elle semblait bien trop concentrée à tenter de déchiffrer des images invisibles sur l'herbe du stade avec une paire de lunette en carton.

Le match était serré. En vingt secondes, Gryffondor marqua avec Granger pour poursuiveuse.

Blaise déglutit avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il vit du coin de l'œil, Drago passait son pouce en travers de sa gorge, lui signifiant que s'il ne se ressaisissait pas vite, il allait finir égorgé.

Bon, ça avait assez duré ! Une sang-de-bourbe jouer mieux que lui, un sang pur ? La magie était née avec lui par Salazar !

Il se précipita sur elle qui, à nouveau avait le souaffle en mains. Elle slalomait entre les joueurs avec habilité. Crabbe lui envoya au même moment un cognard et elle sourit. Granger, d'un coup de rein, mit son balai à la verticale et le cognard passa, effleurant le manche. Elle glissa et finalement, se retrouva, accrochée par les deux mains à son manche à nouveau parallèle au sol, le souaffle entre les jambes. Zabini, volant à toute allure, s'approcha d'elle ainsi que Weasley qui lui envoyait un regard paniqué.

Tout le stade retint sa respiration et la plupart de filles se levèrent et se mirent à crier.

Elle avait tout lâché et tombait en chute libre, le souaffle dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre.

Elle riait.

Drago resta immobile, le souffle coupé. Potter se précipitait vers le corps de Granger qui tombait, toujours et encore.

Et elle, riait à gorge déployée, la balle rouge collée à la poitrine.

Et puis, un soupir de soulagement envahit le stade. Son balais l'avait suivie et s'était glissé entre ses jambes. Elle remonta en chandelles et parcourut les quelques mètres restant.

Blaise, Harpey et Roby se jetaient sur elle. Ils n'y arriveraient pas… Goyle avisa un cognard qui passait par là.

Granger se hissa debout sur le balais et sous la stupeur générale, passa devant Pansy sans s'approcher des buts. Alors que Blaise attrapait le manche du balai d'Hermione, celle-ci cria :

- Parkinson, il te paye combien Malefoy pour la pipe dans les vestiaires ?

Pansy savait que c'était un moyen pour la décontenancer. Et ça marcha pour un milième de seconde. Le souaffle s'échappa entre ses mains trop écartées.

Le point était marqué.

Il y eut une demande de pause et Granger redescendit à toute vitesse au sol. Elle se rua vers son équipe, alors que Potter, incapable de parler, les yeux exorbités, lui donnait de petites tapes dans le dos. Les deuw Weasley la serrèrent dans leurs bras.

Personne ne remarqua Drago, allongé au sol, les bras en croix.

- Putain, on est foutus.

- Mais non, mec.

- Ils mènent vingt à zéro abruti ! s'époumona Drago en se relevant.

Il offrit à Zabini, en guise de réflexion un coup de poing dans le bras, assez fort vu la grimace.

- Crabbe, Goyle, avez-vous effleuré Granger ?

- Mais euh…Drago t'énerve pas…je, enfin, on ne…

- J'explique. Zabini, s'il faut, tu sautes sur son balai et tu l'embrasses à pleine bouche ! Une sang-de-bourbe ? Rien à foutre ! HAM, BATCHER ! C'est quoi ça ? Vous allez réagir un peu ? Et Parkinson, tu vas arrêter de nous la jouer choquée ? Elle est perfide, elle veut gagner ! JE VEUX DE LA HARGNE !

_« Tiens il semblerait que le capitaine de Serpentard ait lui aussi l'esprit envahi de joncheruines … »_

Ils remontèrent sur leurs balais et personne ne pipa mot. L'équipe de Gryffondor fit de même, un sourire pendu aux lèvres. Le coup de sifflet retentit et les balles furent à nouveau lâchées.

Drago arpentait le terrain de bas en haut, de gauche à droite, mais aucune trace possible du vif d'or. Il grinça des dents Granger venait encore de marquer. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et implora le ciel.

Granger avait à nouveau la balle. Ham lui fit face et alors qu'elle aurait dû freiner, elle fonça sur lui encore plus vite. Drago comprit alors à quel jeux elle jouait et il sut qu'elle perdrait. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Au match de Gryffondor contre Serpentard pour savourer sa vraie victoire. Aujourd'hui, il la laisserait croire qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Elle remonta au dernier moment, se propulsant en posant son pied sur l'épaule de Roby. Il se retourna, lui saisit la cheville et tira brusquement. Elle pencha à gauche et Blaise qui l'encadrait s'empara du souaffle.

Volant aussi vite que possible il s'approcha des points adverses, Crabbe et Goyle le couvrant. La fille Weasley fut assommée par un cognard et Drago sourit de satisfaction. C'est comme ça qu'il aimait le Quidditch. Quand il gagnait.

Mais Robins le suivait de près. Alors, Crabbe leva la batte au-dessus de sa tête, et percuta le cognard.

Demelza, frappée en pleine poitrine, fut sonnée pour quelques secondes.

Jack Sloper, batteur de Gryffondor, en envoya aussitôt un sur Blaise. Ce dernier comprit qu'il allait être touché. Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter comme Granger l'avait fait. Il envoya alors le souaffle à Butcher qui assurait ses arrières.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Zabini avait le poignet cassé, en se protégeant le visage.

Butcher était à cinq mètres des anneaux de Gryffondor. Il siffla alors :

« Weasley est un grand maladroit  
Il rate son coup à chaque fois  
Voilà pourquoi  
Les Serpentard chantent avec joie:  
Weasley est notre roi… »

Les oreilles du gardien virèrent au rouge et , se plaquant contre son manche, Butcher guida son balai à droite. Il visa à gauche. Point !

Drago applaudit à deux mains, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Il envoya un geste vulgaire de la main à Potter, dont les narines frétillaient, qui répondit de même.

Et le match reprit. Une heure. Deux heures. Trois heures…

Cinq heures qu'ils volaient. Plus personne n'en pouvait mais hors de question de déclarer forfait. Aucun d'entre eux ne sentait plus son postérieur, ni ses parties génitales. Leurs jambes semblaient vidées de sang et se balançaient mollement. Leurs yeux les piquaient atrocement à cause du vent.

La moitié des élèves étaient partis depuis longtemps ainsi que bon nombre de professeurs.

Gryffondor menait trois cent quatre vingt face à trois cent vingt. Soixante point d'écart…

Et enfin, le vif d'or réapparu pour la treizième fois. Drago se jeta sur la boule dorée. Elle lui glissa entre les doigts alors qu'il était à moitié dans le vide. Les doigts de Potter se refermèrent sur la petite balle alors qu'un souffle de soulagement envahissait le stade.

Enfin c'était fini ! Le prochain vrai match officiel qui les opposerait serait ardent ! La plupart des élèves parlaient de prendre des sacs à pique-nique, d'autres des sacs de couchage tout court.

_« Tiens, il semblerait que Gryffondor ait marqué…Ah non, ils ont gagné… ! Cinq cent quatre-vingt dix points contre trois cent vingt en faveur de Gryffondor. »_

Lovegood semblait avoir soudain retrouvé un peu de lucidité qui s'évapora toutefois bien vite.

Drago serra les mâchoires et redescendit en piquée vers le sol. Son équipe était pantoise et silencieuse. Ils n'esquissèrent pas un geste à son encontre et pas un mot ne fut prononcé alors qu'ils se rhabillaient.

Ils le rejoignirent dans le bureau du capitaine.

Il se tenait debout, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés, le regard fixé sur le sol, pensif. Il releva sa tête lorsque toute l'équipe fut assise, face à lui.

Bon, il n'avait plus que deux jours de retenues. Donc, mardi matin, il serait libre. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça… ! Il ferait ses rondes les autres soirs.

- Nous nous retrouverons le lundi et le mercredi ici, à dix-neuf heures. Entrainement intensif. Il se terminera aux alentours de minuit. Je ne suis pas du tout satisfait.

Tous tressaillirent. Quand un Malefoy n'était pas content, ce n'était pas mais alors pas du tout bon pour ceux qui se trouvaient dans les parages. Or, ils étaient à côtés de lui mais en plus ils étaient la cible et la cause de ce mécontentement.

- Le samedi après-midi, de treize heures à dix-neuf heures et, à cet entrainement je vous préviendrai en fonction de vos performances si nous en aurons un le dimanche.

Ils déglutirent difficilement. Seize heures de Quidditch par semaine. Et intensif pour Drago Malefoy, ce n'était pas voler avec une balle en main. C'était, faire des cinquante pompes, trente abdos, courir tout le terrain quatre fois, revenir, s'étirer, trente pompes, soixante abdos,…Pendant trois heures. Puis treize heures à voler, à se faire poursuivre par un blond en pétard. Seize heures. Minimum. Peut-être qu'il en rajouterait encore six heures le dimanche. Sans compter les matchs amicaux ou officiels…

Drago laissa ses pensées divaguer à nouveau alors que ses joueurs partaient.

Granger s'était bel et bien entrainée. Et elle jouait fichtrement bien, la garce !


	11. Chapitre 10 : Granger ou l'art de la

**Hellow tout le monde !**

**Merci pour vos charmantes reviews =)**

**Ça m'a fait plaisir !**

**Voici un chapitre qui laisse enfin découvrir bien des choses et beaucoup de possibles mais ne vous méprenez pas et n'oubliez jamais une chose : l'état de pensée, la façon dont le narrateur prend les choses, c'est la manière dont Drago les perçoit. Et la manière que l'on veut peut-être qu'il les perçoive.**

**Je ne dirai rien de plus =)**

**_RAR_**

Ero-Chikachu :

C'est dans ce chapitre que j'espère, tu obtiendras les réponses à ta question; le Quidditch, tu as peut-être raison de douter. Tu peux surtout imaginer à partir du chapitre 10 mais les réponses viendront plus tard =)

Merci pour ta review !

Chlo :

Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait passionnée, je fais du mieux que je peux ^^ Moi aussi, j'adoooore les longs chapitres XD

uranie :

Oui, c'était un chapitre très spécial; chaque scène était bien distincte de la première, on aurait presque pu croire à une série d'OS si les textes n'avaient pas tous la même idée commune : les évolutions d'Hermione. Ravie que ce soit ton chapitre préféré =)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Granger ou l'art de la Magie Noire**_

* * *

Drago releva dédaigneusement la tête et parcourut la Grande Salle du regard par ce vingt-quatre octobre. Le brouhaha habituel, les incessants commérages, les hiboux qui lâchaient leurs missives en plein vol, le tintement des couverts…Tout était normal. Comme n'importe quel jour. Sauf une chose qu'il était le seul à avoir remarqué. Un détail insignifiant, sur le visage d'une fille de Gryffondor. Ses yeux. Par moment, lorsqu'elle parlait, dans ses yeux, des volutes de fumées rouges sombres s'élevaient et son regard s'obscurcissait. Personne ne le voyait donc ?

Cela faisait près d'un mois que Drago voyait cet étrange phénomène. Et il avait remarqué que c'était soit selon ce qu'elle pensait, les traits de son visage étant plus ou moins détendus, soit selon les circonstances ou les personnes à qui elle faisait face.

Quand elle regardait Potter et Weasley, ses yeux restaient bruns. Puis, quand elle se tournait vers Lavande Brown, un voile les recouvrait aussitôt.

Il croisa son regard. Elle lui adressa un sourire narquois et ses pupilles se voilèrent aussitôt.

Il détourna le visage, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle pense qu'il s'intéressait à elle plus qu'il ne devrait le faire envers une sang-de-bourbe.

Drago se retourna vers son meilleur ami qui engloutissait simultanément une bouchée de pain, une tranche de bacon et un œuf entier.

- Elle est bizarre Granger en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas ? questionna Drago de son regard pénétrant ; lorsqu'il observait quelqu'un de cette façon, elle ne pouvait pas mentir ou alors était vraiment habile.

- Euh…ouais, répondit Blaise, soudain mal à l'aise, le visage pâle.

Il afficha une mine d'incompréhension totale que Drago déchiffra sans problèmes. Il lui mentait, il était au courant de quelque chose.

- Zabini, Zabini…Que sais-tu ? souffla Drago en trempant une tranche de mie dans son café d'un air détaché.

- T'inquiète mec je gère.

- Depuis quand elle en fait ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Blaise, siffla Drago en se penchant vers lui.

- Ecoute mec, elle est venue et m'a demandé de l'entrainer donc…

- Tu es complètement cinglé ! Si Dumbledore l'apprenait…

Blaise leva la main pour l'arrêter. Drago, les mâchoires tendues, se tut et l'observa droit dans les yeux. Blaise était fou, complètement. Passé son temps avec Granger à faire ça… !

- Ca serait cool que tu viennes. Viens avec moi ce soir, vingt-deux heures à la salle-sur-demande.

Drago hocha imperceptiblement la tête et se leva. Cours de métamorphose. Il grinça des dents.

La journée passa lentement et Drago était assez perturbé. Ce qui l'agaça férocement.

Granger avait bel et bien changé ; mais pourquoi ce revirement ? Si le directeur savait ce qu'elle faisait en douce avec Zabini, l'exclusion ne serait pas seulement sa punition ; on lui briserait sa baguette et lui retirerait ses pouvoirs ; un sort d'Oubliettes et retour chez les moldus ! Il en était de même pour Blaise et c'est justement ce sujet-là qui l'inquiétait. C'était son meilleur ami et le seul avec lequel il soit sincère. Et savoir qu'il risquait son existence, sa magie, son rang pour une sang-de-bourbe et des actes illicites, dérangeait Drago plus que cela ne l'aurait dû. Il n'aimait pas s'attacher, cela le rendait faible, il en était conscient.

Pour que Blaise n'arrive pas à mentir, c'était vraiment qu'il paniquait. Certes, ils se connaissaient depuis quinze ans mais là… Et avant que Blaise Zabini commence à paniquer à ce sujet, de l'eau passait sous les roches.

Mais voilà, c'était Granger, meilleure élève de Poudlard, préfète-en-chef de Poudlard, meilleur amie du Survivant, sang-de-bourbe et Gryffondor.

Autant de choses qui le faisaient demeurer en un état de perpétuelle songerie.

Drago dîna lentement, enfournant ses frittes si distraitement qu'il ne remarqua pas que Nott en avait mangé la moitié, piochant dans son assiette.

Enfin, l'heure tant attendue arriva. D'un pas trainant –il ne fallait pas croire que voir Granger l'enchantait- il se rendit à la Salle sur Demande, sa main crispée sur sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa cape, sait-on jamais…

Blaise était déjà là et discutait avec Granger qui avait les bras croisés, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Zabini, la prochaine fois que tu invites Malefoy, je peux t'assurer que …

- Calme, poupée, souffla Blaise en approchant ses lèvres de la commissure des siennes.

Il se prit une claque qui retentit dans le couloir. Drago grimaça, elle était vraiment violente. Mais bon, tant que c'était sur Blaise. Et que les dégâts n'étaient pas irréversibles…

- Ne t'avise pas de recommencer. Tes fantasmes, tu les fais avec tes groupies, pas avec moi.

Ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau voilés et elle avait saisi inconsciemment sa baguette.

- Mec ! T'es là ! s'exclama Blaise, visiblement soulagé en s'avançant à grand pas vers son ami.

Il lui offrit une bourrade puis regarda Granger faire trois allers-retours devant le tableau.

Drago connaissait cette salle grâce à Potter mais son mode d'emploi lui était inconnu. De toutes manières, si cela l'avait réellement intéressé, il aurait connu cette salle le premier mois de sa première année au château, que l'on se le dise !

Une porte apparut et ils s'y engouffrèrent. C'était une salle large, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, vue de l'extérieur.

Elle était totalement vide et un lustre pendu au plafond l'éclairait chaleureusement.

Drago s'avança et un fauteuil apparut au fond de la salle. Il s'y assit lourdement et fixa Blaise et Granger s'incliner l'un face à l'autre en guise de salutation.

Les yeux de Granger étaient assassins et bien plus voilés que Drago ne les avait jamais vus ces derniers jours. Qui plus est, alors que ses pupilles redevenaient d'un marron doux quelques secondes plus tard, les volutes persistaient et s'intensifiaient.

Aucun d'eux ne parla, pourtant les sorts fusèrent aussitôt qu'ils se furent éloignés de vingt mètres l'un de l'autre.

Un immense dragon noir sortit de la baguette de Granger et s'abattit sur Blaise en l'avalant tout entier. Le métisse réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, à peine décoiffé et lança un sortilège à Granger. Elle l'évita d'un geste dédaigneux de la baguette. Et elle se concentra.

Ses deux mains fermement accrochées au petit bout de bois, elle le pointa sur Zabini. Ce dernier comprit aussitôt que l'attaque était nouvelle et qu'il allait mourir s'il ne réagissait pas vite.

- Spiritus Nervate !

Des ombres blanches glissèrent sur le sol et rampèrent piteusement vers Blaise, agitant leurs bras dépourvus de chair, de simples os autour desquels s'enroulaient de longs asticots. Il en sortait plusieurs de leurs bouches, de leurs nez et de leurs orbites vides. C'était répugnant. Les cadavres semblaient aspirer la chair humaine.

Zabini plaça ses deux mains l'une à côté de l'autre, ferma ses yeux afin de faire abstraction quelques secondes des créatures. Une onde puissante les repoussa jusqu'à Granger qui avait déjà lancé un autre sortilège.

Blaise dut se précipiter au sol alors qu'une explosion retentissait là où il s'était tenu quelques instants auparavant.

Granger élimina les monstres d'un coup de baguette.

- Où t'as appris ça ? demanda Blaise en s'approchant.

Drago resta muet. Granger apprenait la magie noire et semblait s'amuser à l'expérimenter. C'était aussi simple que cela. Sa mauvaise humeur, mauvaise foie, sa puissance magique décuplée, ses yeux qui se transformaient, son éloignement de ses amis…Elle devenait maléfique. La magie noire commençait à s'incruster profondément en elle et cette chose-là, une fois qu'elle avait atteint un certain seuil était irréversible.

Drago avait été habitué depuis tout petit à cette magie mais jamais elle n'avait eu d'effet sur lui.

C'est comme un enfant. Ses parents le laissent sortir quand il veut. Il s'expose au risque de se faire kidnapper, ou embêter, mais s'il grandit sans séquelles, il maitrise l'extérieur et s'y sent à l'aise sans pour autant en faire une drogue ou sans devenir orgueilleux de parcourir si souvent un endroit plus qu'un autre.

Un enfant surprotégé qui un jour découvre l'extérieur est comme fou, s'y précipite et ne veut plus rentrer. Il devient dépendant et ne vit qu'avec ça, se sentir loin des autres car si longtemps couvert, il ne veut plus l'être et s'expose à plus de risques que celui habitué. Et ne connaissant pas, il se met en danger plus que l'enfant habitué, trainant là où l'autre gamin n'irait pas ou irait mais avec la plus grande prudence...

Et lui était habitué. Granger ne l'était pas. C'était pour ça que la magie noire pouvait l'envahir.

Drago avait toujours été prudent avec cette magie mais depuis qu'il était petit il la connaissait. Il l'avait toujours vue, que ce soit sa mère pour maudire quelqu'un ou son père pour influencer le ministre. Il l'avait pratiquée.

Mais voilà, Granger…eh bien ; ce n'était pas du tout bon et Drago craignit qu'elle ne tue Blaise, sans se rendre compte de ce pouvoir débordant et cette énergie à revendre qui se dégageaient d'elle.

- Dans un livre à la Réserve. Sympa, hein ?

- Pas mal, oui. T'en as d'autres comme ça ?

- Une trentaine.

- Une trentaine…, répéta Blaise pensivement en se caressant le nez de son index. Vas-y montre.

Drago comprit alors que c'était son plan.

La faire basculer dans le côté obscur pour qu'elle aille rejoindre Voldemort. Très astucieux. Ainsi, double récompense car elle resterait à ses côtés pour se battre ce qui n'était pas si sûr avant. Vraiment, Blaise l'étonnait sur ce coup-là.

Par contre, pour connaitre si bien la magie noire, Drago hésitait sur un point.

Granger n'avait jamais été quelqu'un à forcer. Et il doutait qu'une fois que la magie noire l'aura envahie, elle veuille vraiment se contenter d'être juste la « femme » de Voldemort.

Ce serait amusant, tiens, qu'elle juge que le père de son fils n'était pas assez mauvais et qu'elle lui nuirait car il ferait tâche au tableau.

Le combat reprit. Drago, les genoux sur l'accoudoir, tournait sa baguette entre ses mains, se lançant un protego par moment, lorsque l'impact détourné s'approchait de trop près de lui.

Granger et Blaise envoyaient des sortilèges sans s'arrêter, repoussant puis attaquant à nouveau. Lorsque certains se rencontraient à mi-chemin, ils semblaient être électrocutés et disparaissaient. Granger lança trois maléfices et puis soudain il y eut un _« touf ! »_ très discret.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle connaissait ce sort-là aussi ?

Il y avait à présent deux Granger dans la salle : une qui attaquait exactement de la même façon que la version originale et qui se tenait devant Blaise et avec laquelle il continuait de se battre sans rien remarquer ; l'autre, la vraie, dans son dos. La vraie Granger leva sa baguette et Blaise tomba à genoux sur le sol, le corps pris de tremblements au même moment où l'autre disparaissait.

Une dizaine de secondes après, le sort fut levé et du pied, Granger le fit glisser sur le dos, les yeux presque noirs.

- Zabini…Ton niveau laisse à désirer.

Drago la toisa froidement du regard ; si elle continuait à humilier son ami ainsi, elle allait s'en rappeler. Une quinzaine de sorts très poignants et douloureux trottaient dans sa tête, menaçant de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres à tout moment, et le « Doloris » n'en faisait pas parti car à côté c'était une séance de chatouillis.

- Tu as triché Granger ! rétorqua Blaise, blessé dans son amour-propre.

- Non, tu as perdu, répondit-elle calmement. Malefoy, je veux me battre contre toi, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Oui ou non ? Devait-il sérieusement lui montrer ce dont il était capable ? Drago trancha rapidement. Il préférait garder la surprise pour le jour où éventuellement ils auraient à se battre _réellement_. Et puis, il était Drago Malefoy, il n'allait pas céder aux caprices d'une misérable moldue – enfin, née moldue- qui se prenait pour une princesse.

- Non Granger ; je viens voir, pas jouer.

- Tu as peur, sourit-elle d'un air mauvais en s'approchant de lui. Tu as peur de perdre face à une sang-de-bourbe…

Elle s'avançait en se déhanchant gracieusement, son corps ondulant à mesure que la distance qui les séparait diminuait. Plus que trois mètres…Deux mètres…Un mètre.

- Le ridicule ne tue pas, Malefoy, susurra-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Sa main se posa sur sa cuisse, l'autre sur sa chemise. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et son souffle chaud le fit frémir. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour obstruer l'envie qui montait en lui.

- Viens, bats-toi contre moi…

Si elle voulait jouer à ça…Drago posa sa main sur sa hanche et l'attira à lui. Elle tomba à califourchon sur lui et il la regarda froidement. Qu'elle tente seulement de faire fondre un regard aussi gelé…

Elle voulut coller sa bouche contre ses lèvres. Il détourna la tête et elles atterrirent sur sa joue.

- Crois-tu que je laisserais une sang-de-bourbe touchait à une perfection telle que moi ? Ton petit jeu ne marche pas avec moi.

- Et pourquoi ? se renfrogna-t-elle en croisant ses bras, courroucée.

- Parce que je le vis au quotidien, que toutes les filles me courent après et que toi, tu es franchement loin d'être attirante, que ton chantage est d'un niveau trop bas pour que je m'évertue à y répondre. Et que tu es une sang-de-bourbe. Que je ne pourrais jamais avoir envie de ça, ajouta-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

Il la repoussa violemment et elle tomba sur son postérieur. Drago se releva et s'épousseta.

- Et ne t'avise pas à recommencer. Je me dégoûte assez de t'avoir touchée…

Il sortit de la salle, sans un regard pour eux deux.

La magie noire l'avait vraiment déjà bien envahie !

* * *

- Butcher, Ham, plus sensuels, commanda Drago.

Les deux hommes approuvèrent et remontèrent sur leurs balais. Drago continua de s'étirer, une jambe étendue devant, l'autre repliée sur le côté.

La nuit était tombée ; le ciel sombre voilait le terrain, il n'était pas loin de vingt-trois heures. Ce soir, l'entrainement se terminerait plus tôt que prévu, il n'était pas d'humeur.

Le capitaine héla son équipe qui atterrit aussitôt à ses côtés.

- Vous faîtes un tour de terrain en courant, commença-t-il. Quinze pompes et c'est fini pour ce soir.

Ils approuvèrent tous d'un hochement de tête ravi. Depuis une semaine, peut-être deux, les entrainements se finissaient à une heure du matin et si aucun n'osait parler à Drago qui subissait le même, il n'en était pas moins que tous s'endormaient en cours et qu'ils étaient alors collés en retenue, les rares moments où ils ne s'entrainaient pas et où ils auraient pu se reposer un peu. Personne ne le relevait parce qu'à voir la tête de Drago, ils se doutaient qu'il n'en menait pas large non plus – tout cela cumulé avec toutes ses rondes de préfet-en-chef qui se terminaient tard- et que quiconque aurait ne serait-ce que laissé entendre un mot, aurait été viré de l'équipe en deux temps trois mouvements.

Drago profita de leurs quelques minutes d'endurance pour aller prendre une douche. Il était déjà habillé et commençait à remonter vers le château que son équipe arrivait dans les vestiaires.

Il était éreinté, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls et il craignait de ne pas arriver jusqu'à l'appartement.

C'est à moitié dans le brouillard, sans comprendre comment il y était arrivé et en sachant encore moins depuis combien de temps il marchait, qu'il lâcha le mot de passe au tableau et qu'il entra dans la salle commune.

Il s'affala sur un fauteuil et s'endormit en songeant : « Dans cinq minutes, je me lève et je vais me coucher…juste cinq minutes… cinq petites mi…zz….zzzz… »

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil était levé depuis quelques temps déjà. Drago songea qu'il pourrait peut-être faire l'école buissonnière aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement. Il était si fatigué…

Ses paupières se refermaient déjà ; il étouffa un bâillement et se rendormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, il s'éveillait en forme. Il se releva et partit prendre sa douche. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était pile à l'heure pour le déjeuner.

C'est en traînant des pieds vers la Grande Salle qu'il remarqua quelque chose de bizarre.

_Tous les élèves chuchotaient entre eux, __**surexcités.**_

Drago décida de ne pas y prêter attention et ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle un fumet de poulet rôti s'échappait. La bave sembla s'intensifier dans sa bouche et son estomac fit quelques loopings avant de gronder sérieusement. Drago prit place à la table des Serpentards et vit que Nott trônait en plein milieu, fier comme un coq, racontant une histoire à toute la Salle. Même les Gryffondors l'écoutaient du fond de la pièce, tendant l'oreille. Chacune des personnes présentes retenait son souffle et personne ne mangeait, suivant attentivement le monologue de Théodore, tous tournés dans sa direction.

- Et là, elle vient, à moitié nue, en nage… Nott, prends moi contre le mur, qu'elle me fait ! Et moi alors ?

Drago haussa ses sourcils. Depuis quand quiconque était intéressé de par les histoires de Nott ? Et toute la salle ? Les professeurs semblaient se tasser sur eux, peu désireux d'entendre ce qui allait suivre. Enfin, il n'y en avait qu'un, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore été interrompu.

- Alors je lui dis, moi je veux bien, mais c'est pas top le couloir… Et la petite allumée, qu'elle commence pas à me déshabiller en me disant qu'on s'en branle ?

Drago poussa un soupir las et commença à dévorer la cuisse du volatile. Il s'attira une dizaine de regards meurtriers de toutes les tables confondues ce qui l'étonna. Par Salazar, jamais on n'avait vu les maisons aussi unies ! Dumbledore voulait rapprocher les maisons ? _C'était tout dit, il fallait juste raconter des histoires érotiques en plein déjeuner… ! _

- J'ai trouvé ! cria une Poufsouffle. C'est Abbot !

- Mais non idiote c'est pas elle la nana que tout le monde croit coincée et que je me suis fait ! Personne ? Je répète, je donne dix gallions à qui trouve, alors ? Je continue ?

Tous hochèrent de la tête. C'était ça, un pari. Drago se concentra, la cuisse du poulet suspendue en l'air ; ça l'intéressait cette histoire.

- Elle me plaque contre le mur et me fais une pipe du jamais vu !

Silence total. Les regards parcoururent attentivement tous les élèves de la Grande Salle. Mais qui ? Les élèves toisent attentivement leurs amis, les soumettant à des airs crispés.

- Et puis je la prends et on fait notre affaire comme des fous. Que je lui donne pas trois orgasmes d'affilée et que je dois lui lancer un sort de mutisme pour les gémissements tellement elle prend son pied ? Personne ne devine ? Bon, un indice et ce sera cinq gallions. Elle est de septième année.

C'était évident car aucune fille plus jeune n'aurait eu cette audace. A la limite sixième année mais moins…Par contre, personne ne semblait dupe quant aux qualités sexuelles de Nott. Il les avait bien amplifiées. Aucun doute.

- Donc on se rhabille et je la raccompagne vers son dortoir…

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit à ce moment.

Et il fait _« tilt »_ dans toutes les têtes. La mâchoire d'au moins six cents élèves se décrochent dans un bruit sourd.

Granger dévala les trois marches et se dirigea vers sa table l'air de rien. Elle ne releva pas la tête une seule fois en sentant tous ces regards brûlants posés sur elle.

Drago avait le regard fixe ; c'est pas possible…Une pipe, et en plus ils l'ont fait dans un couloir, à une heure du matin ? C'était bel et bien Granger ?

- T'as couché avec une Gryffondor ? s'étrangla une fille de cinquième année à Serdaigle.

- Elle m'a presque violé contre le mur, avais-je le choix ? répondit Nott.

- T'avais quand même l'air drôlement consentant dans l'histoire ! s'exclama Potter de l'autre bout de la salle d'une voix glacée – il ne devait pas apprécier qu'on ait parlé en ces termes de son amie- en se levant d'un bond avant de se rassoir.

Drago le fixa et s'amusa de le voir si pâle. C'était peu dire à côté de Weasley, les yeux rougis – une vraie tomate ce mec entre les oreilles, les cheveux, le nez, les yeux- le teint blafard et ses allers-retours du regard entre Nott et Granger.

D'ailleurs elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde embarrassée. Elle releva la tête de quelques centimètres et croisa le regard de son amant d'une nuit.

- J'ai connu bien mieux, Nott. Même chez les moldus, soupira-t-elle d'une voix bien audible, l'air songeur et très navré. Et sans baguette.

Toute la salle était atterrée excepté les trois premières années qui n'avaient pas l'air de capter ou alors qui s'en fichaient étant donné qu'ils mangeaient en discutant.

Granger, le regard planté dans celui de Théodore croqua une fritte qu'elle avala tout rond avant de se lécher les lèvres avec avidité.

- L'arroseur arrosé, souffla Blaise en riant.

* * *

La nouvelle n'eut pas à se répandre étant donné que la quasi-totalité des élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle lors de l'annonce. Des professeurs, il n'y avait eu que Trelawney.

Les Gryffondors ne se sentaient plus vraiment concernés par ce qui touchait de près ou de loin Granger. Autant dire qu'ils avaient eu un choc. Elle couchait avec l'ennemi…

Ils savaient que cela ne les regardait pas mais ils étaient selon la personne, amusée, inquiète, dégoutée, intriguée… Certains ne lui adressaient plus la parole, d'autres discutaient avec elle quand elle ne les envoyait pas balader pour lire un livre.

Mais la distance qui se créait entre la préfète-en-chef et sa maison était surtout due à son comportement.

Drago revenait tout juste d'un autre entrainement de Quidditch assez épuisant et il ne se sentait pas la force d'aller se coucher dans son lit. Aussi il s'effondra sur le canapé et entreprit de s'y endormir quand une bosse rigide se forma dans son dos, une pointe s'enfonçant dans le coccyx. Il se redressa au bout de plusieurs minutes, passablement irrité, sachant pertinemment que le lendemain il aurait des courbatures s'il laissait le petit objet le perturber. Il palpa le coussin sur lequel il avait été allongé quelques instants auparavant.

Le petit objet semblait être dans l'oreiller et non sous ? Que…Drago s'empara de sa baguette et à l'aide d'un sort, transperça le coussin qui se déchira en deux. Des plumes volèrent en tout sens et Drago découvrit, hébété, un livre enfouit au milieu du duvet blanc. Granger cachait là ses bouquins ? Elle devenait vraiment cinglée.

Ca aurait été amusant de voir une bataille de polochons. Weasley assommée avec une encyclopédie « LaBrune » de six milles pages.

Il s'en empara et reconnut les initiales qui avaient perturbé Blaise et dont il lui avait parlé.

_M. N.C.A_

L'ouvrage était tel qu'il se l'était imaginé. D'un coup de baguette, il répara l'oreiller dans lequel toutes les plumes s'enfournèrent, avant de se recoudre de lui-même.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre, le bouquin fermement niché contre lui. Soudain, la fatigue ne se faisait plus ressentir et une onde d'adrénaline le parcourut, le maintenant éveillé.

Ce n'est qu'une fois étendu sur le lit qu'il l'ouvrit et commença à le lire.

_« Magie Noire : Commencer l'Apprentissage. » _

Ah oui, c'était sérieux dit comme ça. Il tourna la première page.

_« Mise en garde : La magie Noire est une force obscure que bon nombre des sorciers n'ont pas su maitriser et qui a abouti à des fins très compromettantes quant à leur avenir. Nous déclinons toute responsabilité si le suivant ouvrage n'est pas soigneusement étudié tout en gardant une grande prudence vis-à-vis de cette magie et de ses effets nocifs. Ceci n'est pas à prendre à la légère, car cette branche de la magie est très réputée pour sa puissance, son pouvoir mais justement, la soif de pouvoir de la personne n'en est qu'accrue par l'usage régulier de cette magie. L'usage de cette magie est farouchement déconseillé dans les cas de vengeance, de haine ou de quête du pouvoir : vous n'en ressortirez que plus faible. Bien à vous de savoir l'user à bon escient. » _

Drago fit la moue. On bassinait les gens avec ce genre de mise en garde comme si une fois que le propriétaire avait le livre entre les mains, il allait le reposer après une telle vue des possibilités… !

Qui n'aurait pas envie de voir sa magie se décupler ainsi que ses connaissances ou tout simplement d'être celui qui aurait résisté ?

- MALEFOY !

Merde, Granger ! Drago planqua le livre sous son T-shirt, se faufila sous sa couette en même temps que d'un coup de baguette il éteignait la lumière. Le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle court, il vit une raie de lumière se frayer sur le sol de sa chambre alors que la porte était ouverte à la volée.

Granger entra à pas lourds et s'approcha de son lit. Elle lui secoua négligemment l'épaule.

Il fit mine de marmonner quelques vagues paroles, tentant de régulariser son souffle affolé, et se dégagea violemment de sa prise.

- Putain Granger, quoi ? Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, là, je dors !

- Je le sais bien. C'est toi qui as pris mon livre ?

- Mais Granger, bien sûr, je n'ai que ça à foutre, te prendre un de tes trois milliards de bouquins…

- Il est particulier, je l'avais rangé dans un oreiller.

- Rangé ? Dans un oreiller ? Pourquoi ? J'm'en fiche en fait. Non, allez va-t'en j'en sais rien…

- Malefoy !

- Tu crois franchement que je m'amuse à secouer tous les oreillers de la salle commune afin de savoir si tu caches des écrits érotiques ?

- HAHA ! Tu t'es trahi, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était dans la salle commune ! annonça-t-elle triomphante.

Drago ferma les yeux, jouant sur un effet engourdi. Il bailla lourdement. Le mensonge, il était né avec, alors aucune peur de se voir mettre à nu. Et encore moins de rougir. Il devait juste se concerter que ce avec quoi il la bassinait n'était que la pure et simple vérité.

- Quoi, tu l'aurais caché dans ma chambre ? Ou tu espères que j'aurais fouillé ta chambre ? Alors où d'autres que dans la salle commune ? Et c'est toi la miss-je-sais-tout ? Ca craint ce château !

Un voile obscurcit les yeux de la jeune femme. Hum…

De toutes évidences se mettre en travers du chemin d'un adepte de la magie noire qui voulait son outil de magie noire n'était pas fortement recommandé.

Drago, d'un geste dédaigneux de la main, lui intima de partir, tout en se remémorant sa baguette encore nichée contre lui, sous les draps.

- Ça doit être un de tes fabuleux elfes de maison. Va donc lui demander de t'épouser…

Elle sortit en claquant violemment la porte et Drago esquissa un sourire. Trop facile !

* * *

Prochain chapitre j'essaye le week prochain mais c'est dur ^^'

Chapitre 11 : Quand Pansy s'en mêle

_**J'en appelle à la ... REVIEW !**_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Quand Pansy s'en mêle

Hellow la compagnie !

Voici un chapitre avec un léger retard -très léger- dont je m'excuse. Les chapitres de 4000mots tous les week-end c'est vraiment chaud et c'est pourquoi je vais les rétrécir sensiblement. On va plutôt faire 3000 mots, ce sera plus cool et comme ça vous resterez plus sur votre faim. Mouhaha ! Je sais, c'est tout bonnement diabolique LOL !

Ensuite, merci beaucoup beaucoup aux reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et auxquelles je vais m'empresser de répondre :

_**RAR :**_

_**Siam33 :**__ Merci pour tes compliments! Je suis contente de ne pas tomber dans les scénarios origniaux, ça m'aurait franchement agacée et j'aurais revu tout le plan de la fic ! Quant aux reviews, autant tu y penses, autant ça fait plaisir! :D Le OOC j'aime pas trop, je trouve que c'est vraiment dur de rentrer des personnages comme ça alors que l'on connait déjà si bien ceux de J.K. A la prochain et merci pour la review!_

_**EdelweissJ** : Merci, j'espère ne pas te décevoir ^^_

_**Love-Jella **: Je crois que de toutes façons, il n'y a pas trop le choix. Je compte faire une fic vraiment bien dark. Ce chapitre travaille surtout sur Pansy et les problèmes de Drago qui vont engendrer beaucoup de choses, en gros, j'ai tout lié quand j'ai fais le plan de la fic et voilà ce que ça donne! Hermione fait moins son apparition dans ce chapitre, et on connait plus Drago... Bref,tu verras! Merci pour ta review!_

_**Maralcamge :** Je suis contente de te tenir en halène, ça m'amuse toujours énormément, moi-même ne comptant plus les fois où des auteurs m'ont rendue dingue à force de me creuser les neurrones! Contente que le scénario soit original. Merci pour la review!_

_**uranie** : Mm... Le voile se lève, en effet, on comprend un peu plus l'état d'Hermione et ses capacités. Le point de vue de Drago ? Totalement intentionnel xD J'aime vous faire réfléchir lol La suite est là, TADAM !_

_**Chlo : **Oui oui, ça devient chaud. Je me rappelle que t'avais trouvé la moitié du livre__, en effet ^^ La question principale lol Mais si je répondais, où donc serait l'intrigue qui te pousserait à lire ? HAHA ! Merci ! :D Merci pour ta review !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 11 : Quand Pansy s'en mêle_**

**_

* * *

_**

Drago fit la moue devant le parchemin. C'était pas franchement bon. Enfin, tout dépendait du point de vue qu'on avait.

Si on était suicidaire, tout allait pour le mieux.

Si on ne l'était pas, bah, c'était la merde, la grosse merde franchement.

Juste le blason des Malefoy en témoignait. Il déglutit et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

« Fils,

Le seigneur s'impatiente. Il voudrait avoir ton rapport pour les deux derniers mois quant à l'avancée de la mission.

Il doute que cela se passe _pour le mieux_, étant donné que tu ne nous as pas envoyé de compte-rendu jusqu'à présent.

Fais vite, je ne pourrai pas te protéger continuellement.

En ce qui concerne ta mère, elle est rentrée à St Mangouste la nuit dernière. On lui donne deux semaines à vivre. Trois si elle est courageuse.

J'attends ton rapport dans les plus brefs délais,

L.M »

Drago tressaillit et ses yeux s'embrouillèrent de larmes. Des larmes de peine, de rage, de tristesse, de peur.

Il avait peu faire de la mission. Mais que son père parle avec un tel détachement de la mort imminente de sa mère, aucun mot de compassion... ! Il aurait pu dire pareillement : « En ce qui concerne la météo, elle est plutôt pluvieuse. On lui donne deux semaines à tenir avant d'être balayée par les vents du Nord. Trois si elle est courageuse. »

Ses poings se serrèrent d'eux-mêmes et il fut pris de violents tremblements qu'il ne put réprimer. Il s'effondra au sol, les mâchoires crispées, les larmes insatiables qui coulaient le long de ses joues porcelaines. Chacun de ses muscles semblait crisper et il n'arrivait plus à se détendre.

Une longue plainte s'échappa de sa gorge et, les paupières étroitement serrées, il se roula en boule contre son bureau.

* * *

- Grave Pansy ! Je suis carrément d'accord avec toi.

- Blaise, par pitié, tais-toi. Bon, il est treize heures trente, on est samedi, et l'entrainement aurait dû commencer depuis une demi-heure.

- Exact, poupée, affirma Blaise.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Pansy tourna les talons et se précipita vers le château, toujours vêtue de sa tenue de Quidditch. Elle avait vu Drago ce matin donc on pouvait supposer qu'il ne faisait pas la grasse matinée. Il avait même reçu une lettre d'un hibou grand duc alors qu'il mangeait. Donc Drago n'avait pas passé une nuit torride avec une conquête qui se serait éternisée jusqu'à pas d'heures.

Pansy s'inquiétait plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Et c'est cela qui l'embêtait. Pourquoi devrait-elle avoir des crampes à l'estomac alors qu'il était sûrement en plein ébat avec une Serpentard ? Peut-être qu'il avait dit à Milly qu'elle n'était pas si laide et qu'elle restait plus potable que Tracey et ainsi, ils avaient dignement fêté leurs retrouvailles… ?

Non, ce n'était pas ça.

Pansy déboula dans le hall et continua sa course. Drago, rater un entrainement de Quidditch ? Même une fille aussi bien foutue soit-elle ne lui ferait pas rater un des échelons du collier pour rabaisser Potter dans quelques mois au match qui opposerait Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Elle passa devant Granger qui lisait un vieux bouquin en marchant, ne ratant aucune marche – ça vaudrait mieux pour elle- de l'escalier. Alors que Pansy décidait de l'ignorer, elle se retourna sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, puis saisit le bras de la Gryffondor et de force, la conduisit jusqu'au portrait de l'appartement des préfets.

- Je retire cinq points à Serpentard pour violence envers un préfet-en-chef, Parkinson. Bonne journée, ajouta-t-elle, machiavélique en se détournant.

- Granger ! Donne vite le mot de passe !

- Et en quelle occasion ? s'enquit sarcastiquement la jeune femme, la toisant de haut.

- Drago a besoin de moi, dépêche-toi !

- Eh bien, je suppose qu'il t'ouvrira la porte alors, souligna Granger en affichant un sourire narquois. Je ne me souviens pas que l'on m'ait dit que tu étais préfète en chef.

- Sale sang-de-bourbe, grinça Pansy en se tournant vers le chevalier du Catogan qui les observait, supérieur. Ouvre-toi !

- Tu manques cruellement d'imagination quant au mot de passe, soupira Granger. Bon, nous dirons que c'est un élan de générosité aujourd'hui. Bouche-toi les oreilles, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à me farcir tous les Serpentards dans ma salle commune.

Pansy ne releva pas, serrant les dents. Elle allait lui arracher son horrible grimoire et le lui faire bouffer. Non Pansy, pense à autre chose…Calme-toi…Respire, souffle, respire…Tu n'as pas envie de la fouttre dans le tableau à l'aide d'un coup de poing histoire qu'elle tienne compagnie à cet imbécile de chevalier, non…

- Parkinson, tu devrais étudier l'occlumencie, ce que tu penses n'est vraiment pas joli !

La Serpentarde boucha ses oreilles de ses doigts et vit la bouche de Granger bouger. Le tableau bascula et elles entrèrent.

Hermione, sans se soucier de la brune, s'installa sur un canapé et entama une partie d'échec version sorcier face à… Personne ? Pourtant les pièces jouaient toutes seules. Ce devait être une nouvelle version.

Pansy se rua vers la chambre de Drago et frappa à la porte.

Elle attendit quelques secondes qui semblèrent des heures, le cœur tambourinant et elle n'eût su dire si c'était dû à sa course ou à la panique qui s'amplifiait en elle, rendant tous ses gestes fébriles.

Pansy renouvela son geste et se retourna en entendant le portrait pivotait. Blaise se précipita à ses côtés. Il avait enfin retrouvé ses esprits, songea sarcastiquement Pansy en entrant dans la chambre, même si elle n'y avait pas été invitée.

Blaise referma la porte derrière lui, Granger n'avait pas à être mêlée de ce qui se passait ici. Et puis, il ouvrit la bouche en signe de stupéfaction alors que son amie bondissait sur le blond au sol, recroquevillé contre son bureau.

Il avait l'air fou, de souffrir plus qu'il n'était imaginable.

Ses joues étaient pâles et de longues stries humides s'étalaient sur ses joues. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rose clair et elles tremblaient. Ses paupières étaient fermement pressées et tout son corps était pris de spasmes. Ses mains s'étaient fermement enroulées autour de lui.

Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres et il ouvrit difficilement les yeux alors que Pansy glissait un bézoard dans sa bouche.

- Ce n'est pas du poison, Pans, souffla Blaise en s'agenouillant à côté de Drago qui se redressait.

- Drago ? murmura Pansy en lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste bienveillant.

Il les regarda comme s'ils n'existaient pas, et ses yeux se posèrent furtivement sur la lettre établie sur le bureau. Une seconde de trop car la Serpentarde se leva, s'en saisit et la parcourut rapidement avant de grimacer.

Pansy était quelqu'un d'indépendant, avec un côté assez masculin sur certains points elle n'aimait pas pleurer, sur elle, sur les gens, ne supportait pas que les gens le fassent, et masquait ses sentiments de façon permanente, détestant l'idée d'être sentimentale.

Drago avait toujours dit que Pansy épouserait un homme riche et fou de joie de vivre, qui la ferait rire, de par une maladresse permanente et par des vannes qui leur donneraient un lien très fort. Ce serait quelqu'un qui la connaitrait du bout des doigts et serait toujours là, à la soutenir lorsqu'elle ne parlerait pas de sa peine, ou d'une quelconque autre sensation. Elle se ferait dorloter et au fond, ne montrerait qu'à lui, car ce serait la seule faiblesse qu'elle se concèderait, ce qu'elle pensait de lui, et l'amour qu'elle ressentirait pour lui.

Elle n'avait jamais montré d'attachement pour qui que ce soit. Ses parents avaient toujours été froids avec elle et elle leur avait bien rendu la pareille, le devenant encore plus qu'eux. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une barrière car derrière son regard si dur, si neutre, si bien contrôlé, se cachait un cœur sensible qui se libérait seulement lors des moments où elle se retrouvait seule.

Elle n'avait jamais dit à Drago ou à Blaise qu'elle tenait à eux. Certaines fois, ils l'avaient juste surprise avec un regard de tendresse, légèrement embué alors qu'ils avaient juste abordé un souvenir où tous trois participaient avec entrain. Elle avait alors battis furieusement des cils, s'était détournée, et était partie à grands pas.

Ils l'avaient cernée depuis longtemps et savaient qu'en plus d'être une amie fidèle – sa place aurait dû être à Gryffondor-, si elle ne leur disait pas toute la journée qu'elle les aimait, ou qu'elle ne les prenait pas dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'elle l'eût voulu, elle ne les laisserait jamais tomber.

Et c'était pour cela qu'elle était si différente. Sa ruse, son détachement, son apparence froide, sa façon d'être distante de tout, son impassibilité face à des débordements d'émotions, l'avaient conduite à Serpentard. Les gestes étaient réfléhis et la spontanéité mise de côté.

Elle se pencha vers Drago et à la surprise générale, le serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Drago répondit à l'étreinte, la maintenant contre lui à l'étouffer, se formalisant peu pour une fois de sa tenue.

Blaise, après avoir lu d'une façon qu'il pensait subtile le parchemin, les rejoignit. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes avant d'entendre le portrait basculer..

Il y eut un rire glacé puis un livre chuta par terre.

- Nott, casse-toi rapidement, c'est un conseil pour tes parties génitales, siffla la voix de Granger à travers la porte mal fermée.

- Je veux voir Drago…et peut-être passer par ta chambre par la même occasion ?

- Je t'ai ouvert car tu avais l'air désespéré, mais un Avada me brûle les lèvres, alors va-t-en.

- Tu es sa maitresse ? Tu le protèges espèce de petite pu…

Il ne put finir. Il y eut un cri aiguisé et un vacarme assourdissant. Toute l'étagère avait dû s'effondrer au sol.

- Je t'avais prévenu, lança Granger en allant ouvrir la porte de Drago.

Elle ne cilla même pas en les voyant en train de s'étreindre et Blaise et Pansy se relevèrent d'un bond. Aucun signe n'apparut chez Granger. La pièce aurait pu être vide. Seuls ses yeux s'assombrirent encore un peu plus.

- Nott t'attend. Je ne te garantis pas son état, ajouta-t-elle, très amusée. J'aurais dû le castrer, songea-t-elle à voix haute en repartant dans le salon.

- C'était vraiment Granger ? chuchota Pansy, ahurie.

- Oui Parkinsonn affirma la miss-je-sais-tout de la salle commune.

Drago qui s'était légèrement remis et essuyait rageusement ses joues humides, suivit ses deux amis au salon.

La bibliothèque était en effet au sol, mais seulement son contenu, le meuble de bois toujours fixé au mur. Des livres, des vases en cristal, des objets de travail, tout était tombé sur un corps immobile.

Granger, assise, lisait son livre MNCA. Drago l'avait rapidement identifié, elle lisait tout le temps ce bouquin désormais. Pourtant il ne semblait pas si épais. Ce devait être un sort particulier qui consistait à enfermer plus de pages que l'on ne le croyait.

- Qu'as-tu fait ? s'exclama Blaise en s'approchant de Nott qui gesticulait faiblement.

- Il m'a traitée de la pute à Malefoy. J'ai tout de même un minimum de respect envers moi. Il aurait dû en avoir.

Pansy jeta un regard interrogateur à Drago qui lui fit de gros yeux. Quoi, elle pensait vraiment qu'il couchait avec Granger ? La Serpentarde eut l'air amusé avant de redevenir de marbre.

Blaise, lui, s'agitait avec sa baguette sans que rien ne se passe.

- Granger, enlève tout ça ! T'as mis un sort de protection.

- Moui…Il peut encore rester là. J'hésite quant à la prochaine torture, avoua-t-elle en se relevant, le livre en main, s'approchant du corps presque inerte. J'ai un nouveau sort, et j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup l'expérimenter…Sur lui.

Elle avait ajouté la dernière phrase d'une voix aigue très enfantine. Elle vrilla ses yeux noirs dans les yeux de Zabini qui recula sous la puissance qu'il y lisait. C'était comme s'il était son père et elle, la gamine capricieuse qui se fichait des paroles de son tuteur. Elle lui avait donné cette impression.

Hermione pointa sa baguette sur Théodore.

- Granger, arrête. La magie noire n'apportera pas les réponses à tes questions, lui dit doucement Pansy en réduisant l'espace qui était entre elles, d'un pas.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? siffla la Gryffondor. Voldemort en fait, lui.

- Il t'a insultée. Il doit regretter, ne t'avise pas à le toucher plus encore, tu n'en serais que plus faible de t'abaisser à son rang.

Granger se retourna complètement vers Pakinson et Drago et Blaise étaient trop abasourdis pour envisager de se mettre en travers.

Les yeux de la sang-de-bourbe s'agrandirent et devinrent deux pupilles de charbon ardent. Elle était concentrée à un tel point que Pansy, noyant son regard dans le sien, ne bougea pas d'un pouce pendant quelques secondes.

Puis Granger détourna le regard et d'un geste de la baguette, arrangea les livres à leur place, et sortit des appartements préfectoraux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda bêtement Blaise.

- Elle a utilisé la legilimencie, répondit Pansy, pensive. Elle est vraiment dangereuse. C'est pour votre mission qu'elle devient si sombre ?

Drago approuva d'un bref hochement.

La douleur qu'il avait ressentie en sachant sa mère mourante à ce point, l'avait comme endormie. Il ne comprenait plus rien, ne savait plus qui il était, s'il était, et ce qu'il était alors.

Mais Granger avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Un amusement incertain. Nott avait reçu une bonne raclée d'ailleurs, il commençait à peine à se réveiller.

Elle devenait franchement sympathique à fréquenter. A partir de maintenant.

Il avait eu raison de refourrer le bouquin MNCA dans un oreiller la veille.

* * *

Le bal d'Halloween était considéré par l'ensemble professoral comme une mémoire aux défunts, un moment unique pour repenser aux moments magiques partagés avec ces derniers, une façon de ne jamais les oublier et de montrer qu'ils étaient présents dans le cœur et la tête de chacun.

Pour les élèves, il en était tout autrement. C'était l'occasion de se voir offrir une danse par LE garçon LE plus beau de Poudlard, un moment unique partagé avec des amis, une façon de profiter de sa jeunesse et de montrer que malgré l'obscurité de l'extérieur, ils étaient unis – on omettait les Serpentards dans cette partie de phrase-. C'était aussi l'opportunité de rire, de boire, de fumer, de se préparer dans une robe de princesse au prix exorbitant qui équivalait à celui d'une maison certaines fois…

Drago se regarda une dernière fois dans sa glace. Si quelqu'un n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à danser, c'était bien lui.  
Ce soir, contrairement à toutes les fêtes auxquelles il avait participées, il ne voulait pas venir, il voulait rester dans sa chambre, s'allonger sur son lit, croiser ses bras sous sa tête et repenser à sa mère. A tous ces moments avec elle.

Aujourd'hui était la fête des morts et cela ravivait une douleur dans la poitrine de Drago. C'était comme si dans ses poumons, chaque bronche devenait un filet de feu qui le brûlait et l'empêchait de respirer. Et qu'un doux vent passait dans son coeur, rendant sa poitrine insensible, si bien qu'il ne savait plus inspirer.

Sa mère allait mourir dans moins de deux semaines. C'était long et court, incroyable mais inévitable, triste car rapide, douloureux donc pénible, pénible or bien, ni nécessaire ni dispensable. Il ne savait plus où il en était. C'était bien, oui. Cela mettrait fin à ses souffrances.

Ce soir, il devrait voir et supporter toutes ces filles superficielles qui viendraient se frotter à lui comme des chiennes en chaleur, il devrait accuser le coup de les observer essayer de l'embrasser, il devrait porter son masque froid, il devrait rien ressentir et ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir envie de partir.

Un autre jour, il aurait apprécié, aurait été sérieusement amusé et les aurait toutes méchamment repoussées. Mais il avait envie de comprendre.

De comprendre ce qu'il n'avait jamais compris, ni su.

Est-ce que sa mère l'aimait ? Etait-elle réelle partisante de Voldemort ? Aimait-elle son mari ? L'avait-elle suivi par amour ? Ou lui, l'avait-il suivie ? Qui s'était enrôlé avec Voldemort le premier ? Avait-elle cette réelle importance qu'elle attachait à l'argent, au titre, aux manières et au sang ? Que voulait-elle pour lui ? De quel camp aurait-elle voulu qu'il se range ? Pensait-elle à lui ? Souffrait-elle ? Savait-elle qu'il lui restait moins de quatorze jours à (sur)vivre car on ne pouvait pas appeler ça vivre que les douleurs qu'elle endurait ? Avait-elle toujours voulu avoir la vie qu'aujourd'hui elle avait ? Est-ce que ses sœurs étaient gentilles avec elle quand elle était petite ? Avait-elle déjà eu un poisson ou une souris ?

Tant de questions insignifiantes !

Elle allait mourir et il ne savait rien de sa vie.

Rien.

Elle ne l'aimait pas elle se serait confiée à lui sinon. Pas d'autres possibilités.

Drago se prit la tête entre ses mains, se décoiffant par la même occasion. Il resta ainsi prostré quelques minutes, comme si tenir sa tête ainsi allait lui permettre de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées barbouillées.

Il releva son regard froid, haineux et acéré et le croisa dans le miroir. Il frémit. Il était le seul qu'il lui fasse peur, c'était assez amusant.

Demain, il irait voir sa mère. Demain, il lui demanderait tout cela. Demain, il s'inquiéterait de connaitre son amour pour lui. Demain, il lui achèterait une tombe. Demain, il pleurerait, la dernière fois qu'il s'autoriserait. Demain, il deviendrait un homme mature, indépendant et puissant.

Voilà c'était dit. Le Grand Drago Malefoy n'avait pas de cavalière.

La brune en face de lui eut l'air choqué mais c'était faux. Pour qu'une potiche de ce genre, âgée de quinze ans seulement, enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait dit, avec un décolleté si plongeant, soit venue le voir en roulant des hanches, c'est qu'elle savait tout cela pertinemment.

Elle se pencha vers lui encore plus, devinant la vue qu'elle offrait sur sa poitrine.

Drago planta ses yeux glacés dans les siens, avant d'un geste de la main, de la renvoyer tel un elfe de maison qui aurait été un vulgaire parasite.

- Je ne te permets pas ! siffla-t-elle en s'approchant encore plus.

- T'inquiète, j'm'permets tout seul.

- Je suis une miladys.

- Et moi un Malefoy alors casse-toi.

Elle tourna les talons d'un geste rageur.

- Petit cul ! cria Blaise aux côtés de Drago en riant.

La Poufsouffle se retourna et lui intima un geste grossier de la main. Aussitôt, sa main se plia sur le côté dans un violent souffle de vent qui n'eut d'effets que sur elle. Elle détourna la tête et croisa le regard de la préfète en chef, assez amusée.

- Cinq points en moins pour Poufousffle pour geste très…vulgaire. Que je ne t'y reprenne plus.

Granger était moulée dans une robe époustouflante. C'était un bustier surmonté d'énormes plumes noires aux reflets gris brillant qui lui donnaient un air sauvage. Très resserrée à la taille, elle mettait en valeur sa poitrine, serrait ses hanches pour s'évaser entre la mi-cuisse et le genou en bandes de soie comme coupée à la va-vite mais d'une classe impensable. Elle avait des chaussures argentées avec des talons d'une demi-dizaine de centimètres.

Ses cheveux, libres sur ses épaules, dans lesquels trônait une rose noire qui se fanait et renaissait de ses cendres grâce à la magie, scintillèrent alors qu'elle souriait narquoisement à la Poufsouffle avant de passer devant elle en l'ignorant.

Elle se planta devant la table où Drago, Pansy, Blaise, Nott, Bulstrode, Ham et Butcher avaient élu domicile.

- Malefoy.

- Granger, souffla Blaise en se levant. Tu es… magnifique !

- Je sais.

- En toute modestie, railla Bulstrode. La sang-de-bourbe, je crois que…

- Cinq points en moins à Serpentard pour insulte raciale envers une Préfète-en-Chef, lâcha Granger.

Millicent se leva violemment de la table, rejeta furieusement sa serviette jusque là établie sur ses genoux et se dirigea vers elle. Sa robe était verte et assez sage deux bretelles, un décolleté des plus légers…Elle faisait pitié à côté de Granger, songea Drago amusé.

- C'est une menace ? s'enquit la Gryffondor d'un ton faussement aimable.

- Je te déconseille de me reparler ainsi.

Granger lui offrit son plus beau –hypocrite- sourire avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la Serpentard en un geste compatissant.

- Va, ce soir est la soirée des morts. Nous te pleurerons –enfin pas moi- l'année prochaine. Nous nous rappellerons ces émouvants souvenirs toi avec Malefoy dans le placard en sixième année, lorsque Rusard vous a découverts et que Crivey a pris cette sublime photo, votre rupture en cours de potion, et puis comme tu t'es fait son meilleur ami en cours de potion…Ah, que de folies !

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire mi-rieur mi-acide. Elle fut interrompue par Bulstrode qui l'avait giflée.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Granger virèrent à deux anneaux de haine pure. Sa baguette apparue dans sa main en un temps record. Encore plus rapidement, Nott avait détalé tel un lapin vers la piste de danse.

Drago et Blaise se levèrent simultanément.

- Granger, baisse ta baguette, lança sèchement Drago.

- Oh, tu me défends ? s'exclama Milly, les yeux pétillants.

- Finalement non, trancha Drago en se rasseyant.

Granger, d'un sort informulé, lança un jet rose fushia qui atteignit discrètement Bulstrode, sans que personne ne le remarque à part Drago et Blaise.

Ils haussèrent les épaules.

- Bon que veux-tu Granger ? soupira Drago.

- McGo a dit qu'on devait faire dix danses ce soir. On en a fait aucune alors bouge, ça put la mort, j'ai envie de partir.

- Et pourquoi je me lèverai ? s'intéressa faussement Drago.

- Parce que sinon, je ne jouerai pas au match de Quiddicth qui opposera Serpentard et Gryffondor et vu l'entrainement draconien ce serait dommage.

- Elle devient Serpentarde, affirma Butcher en souriant.

Drago se leva à contre cœur et tendit sa main vers la taille de la Gryffondor. Il avisa son décolleté qui n'était pas des plus désagréables.

Il l'entraina vers la piste, l'air ennuyé. Prenant son autre main dans la sienne, il la guida et ils se mirent à danser, un espace respectable entre eux.

- Quel sort lui as-tu lancé ?

- Un sortilège de pieds de béton, répondit-elle contre toute attente. Juste pour ce soir. Elle ne pourra pas danser.

Drago ne désapprouva pas et elle sembla le noter mentalement.

- T'es venue avec la belette ?

- Et toi avec Parkinson ?

- Non

- Non plus.

- Alors qui ?

- Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée.

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête pensivement.

- Pourquoi apprends-tu la magie noire ?

- Il n'y a pas de bien ni de mal, il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher.

Il la regarda comme s'il ne la voyait pas, songeur.

Granger, avide de pouvoir ! Si on lui avait dit cela plus tôt, il n'y aurait pas cru. Mais le fait était là, sous ses yeux, c'était d'ailleurs elle qui le lui avait dit.

- Nott est un abruti. On s'entoure de ce que l'on est, dit-on.

- C'est bien pour ça que tu es avec Weasley. T'as couché avec, hein ?

- Je ne savais pas que ma vie sentimentale t'intéressait tant…

- Ce n'est que de la courtoisie envers une sang-de-bourbe.

Drago parcourut rapidement la salle du regard avant de poser ses pupilles grises sur un fait des plus amusants. Weasley lui-même était en train de piquer sa crise de nerf – autrement dit, sa crise de jalousie- de voir Drago danser avec Granger.

Fixant attentivement le rouquin qui virait au rouge, il attira encore plus près de lui la Gryffondor, tandis qu'un slow débutait.

Elle fit mine de le repousser mais pour la forme. Si l'un d'eux avait dû être dégoûté par cette étreinte, cela aurait été bien lui. Mais voir le roux être au bord de…Tiens, il prenait un sac en papier et soufflait dedans à toute vitesse alors que Brown lui tapotait l'épaule comme à un chien. Très divertissant.

La musique changea et laissa place à un air très rock.

- C'est moldu, gémit Drago en se plaquant les mains contre les oreilles.

- Hein-hein, souffla Granger en se déhanchant comme une diablesse.

Sa poitrine bougeait au rythme de ses mouvements fluides. Drago se secoua la tête et se détourna légèrement d'elle, furieux de s'être pris en train de regarder cette insupportable miss-je-sais-tout. Elle avait mis ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et donnait des coups de hanches. Drago l'imita, avec agacement.

- C'est quoi ces paroles débiles ? soupira le Serpentard en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Tes mains ailleurs Malefoy, siffla celle-ci alors qu'il les avait posées sur son bassin et qu'il frottait ce dernier contre le sien. Espèce de porc.

- Je n'éprouverai jamais rien d'autres que du dégoût pour toi.

Elle releva la tête et le toisa sèchement. Ses yeux étaient tels du caramel et Drago comprit qu'elle avait peu faire de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Dieu t'en porte grès.

Il éclata de rire. Ils se séparèrent sur cette dernière phrase.

Granger rejoignit une table de deux personnes, dans un coin sombre de la salle, posa ses pieds sur la table, croisant les jambes. Sa robe la moulait tant que personne ne put voir son entre-jambe.

Elle s'empara d'un verre de whisky pur-feu, autorisé pour les septièmes années, et le but lentement, le regard dans le vague.

- Mec, tu regardes quoi ? demanda Blaise en se penchant vers Drago.

- Ta mission.

- Elle te plait ?

- En aucun cas. Tu m'excuses, j'ai une Poufsouffle en rendez-vous…

Drago se leva souplement et une phrase lui vint en mémoire.

_« On en a fait aucune alors bouge, ça put la mort, j'ai envie de partir. »_

Et elle restait là, à boire distraitement, un verre de liqueur de cerise. Cul sec.

Elle décroisa ses jambes, les rangea sous la table et enroula ses doigts de façon à ce que les doigts de sa main droite repose dans le creux entre le pouce et l'index gauche tandis que ce dernier et les trois autres doigts de sa main gauche enroulaient sa main droite.

Elle fixait un garçon de Serdaigle d'une œillade lourde.

Drago décida de ne pas y attacher d'importance.

- Qui donc ?

- Abbot. Je dois voir si elle sera bonne pour remplacer Granger après la mission, sourit Drago.

Et sur ce, il sortit.

Blaise se retourna vers Pansy. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire qui dévoilait ses épaules et dont les manches étaient longues. Elle s'arrêtait aux genoux mais était très jolie.

- J'ai besoin de toi, poupée.

- Je sais, je sais. T'es dans la merde, j'ai vu.

- Tu ne peux pas me le refuser.

- Je le sais aussi.

- De toute façon tu es pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas vrai ?

Elle plongea ses prunelles vertes dans celles marron de son ami.

- Ne prend jamais rien pour acquis.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? s'exclama Blaise alors qu'il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait.

- Je sais des choses mais je t'aiderai. Dis-moi.

- Tu sais quoi ? la pressa Blaise, inquiet soudain.

- Blaise, tu ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, c'est ton choix. Je ne suis pas concernée. Je t'aiderai avec Granger.

- Merci, murmura Blaise, ému et apeuré. Je…Il faut continuer le développement mais je ne peux pas…Enfin, son savoir va bientôt dépasser le mien. Et je sais que toi, eh bien tu…

- Mon père a testé la plupart des nouveaux sorts sur les elfes de maison, je les connais tous, oui. Mais je ne lui révélerais jamais tout Blaise.

- Tu…tu as vu pour le Quidditch, hein ?

- Tu l'as entrainée ou pas ? demanda Pansy en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Non, nous n'avons jamais abordé le sujet.

- C'est donc la magie noire qui l'a aidée à développer ainsi ses capacités ?

- Oui. Aide-moi, je n'y arrive plus.

- Je t'aiderai.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra jusqu'à l'étouffer dans ses bras.

* * *

_**REVIEWS!**_

BONNE LECTURE !


	13. Chapitre 12 : On est ce que l'on veut êt

Hellow ! Merci pour vos reviews mais je ne peux pas y répondre = Je suis super en retard LOL

J'aurais dû poster plus tôt mais le site ne fonctionnait pas hier -' Donc voilà !  
En tout cas, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce soir, france5 je crois, HP5 à la télé :D ! 20h40

Bises à toutes !

J'espère que ce chap vous plaira, préparez les mouchoirs et les toilettes pour les âmes sensibles LOL

Bonne lecture !

HHHH

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : On est ce que l'on veut être**_

_**

* * *

**_

Drago jeta un regard vif à droite puis à gauche. Personne. Ok…

Il se rua dans les dédales de marches et les parcourut à toute vitesse. Il s'arrêta le souffle court, une main sur un point de côté, masqué derrière un rideau poussiéreux.

Il consulta rapidement sa montre. 6h00. Personne n'aurait l'idée de se lever si tôt le lendemain d'Halloween.

Abbot avait juste été un moyen pour aller se coucher pas trop tard. Mais il était tout de même fatigué. Il avait dû se réveiller à cinq heures pour être bien éveillé et ne pas piquer du nez à mi-chemin. Couché à une heure et levé à cinq, il avait tout de même connu des nuits plus longues. C'est avec cette pensée irritante qu'il alla vers la statue de la sorcière Borgne.

- Dissendium.

Drago avait entendu dire Potter en troisième année, qu'un passage conduisant à Honeydukes se trouvait là, suffisait juste de passer par la statue avec ce mot de passe et…

La bosse roula sur le côté sans un bruit et Drago s'engouffra dans le passage. D'un lumos, il éclaira le couloir terreux où il avait grand peine à tenir debout.

Il parcourut l'allée à quatre pattes, dégageant certaines fois des toiles d'araignées.

Enfin, une trappe apparut en même temps qu'un mur de sable, lui indiquant clairement qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer sa course.

Drago poussa légèrement sur le bois qui émit un grincement plaintif. Drago fit une moue mécontente et réitéra son geste. La plaque opaque tomba sur le côté sourdement.

Se levant sur ses jambes, ses coudes arrivaient juste sur le sol d'une cave mal entretenue. Il se hissa rapidement et, s'époussetant soigneusement, referma la plaque.

Il ferma ses yeux et transplana.

Il atterrit dans le hall de St Mangouste et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

Une femme graisseuse avec une perruque blonde et des lèvres peintes de rose le reçut mollement.

- St Mangouste, bonjouuuur, minauda-t-elle.

- La chambre de Narcissa Malefoy.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, grogna-t-elle en fouillant dans un dossier. Vous êtes ? s'enquit-elle en relevant sa tête.

- Son fils. Drago Malefoy.

Ainsi, il arrivait qu'on ne le connaisse pas ? Lui, un Malefoy ? Cette pauvre femme n'avait jamais dû sortir de cet hôpital et étant la perfection incarnée, Drago n'était jamais allé à St mangouste. Il sourit de sa propre modestie.

- Vous avez dans ce cas, certainement un papier de Poudlard, m'assurant que vous avez tout droit d'être là ?

Il arqua un sourcil et prit un air encore plus hautain.

- Je suis majeur.

- Oui, mais sous la tutelle du directeur, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix d'où pointait l'agacement.

- J'ai abandonné mes études, vous voulez savoir quoi de plus ? siffla froidement Drago en se penchant par-dessus le comptoir, dernier rempart qui la maintenait vivante. Mes buses ? Ma maison ? Mon sang ? Ma fortune ? Ma dernière conquête ? La longueur de ma…

- Non, non, non, c'est bon ! bafouilla-t-elle en devenant rouge tomate. C'est bon, ne vous énervez pas monsieur, je…non, non, aucun problème…Chambre 415.

Drago escalada rapidement les escaliers et arriva au quatrième étage, sans prêter attention aux tableaux qui regardaient, ahuris, un étudiant à six heures du matin se promener à St mangouste.

« Quatrième étage : Pathologie des sortilèges ».

Il doutait que cela soit l'étage réellement approprié à sa mère, mais sûrement qu'elle restait là car il y avait plus de surveillants.

Il s'approcha de la porte avec une boule d'appréhension dans l'estomac.

Maintenant qu'il y était, il paniquait des réponses qu'elle lui donnerait. Finalement, il n'était plus sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'elle allait lui dire…

Drago n'aurait qu'à tourner les talons, transplaner et c'était fini. Etait-il réellement prêt à assumer les réponses qu'elle lui donnerait ? Dans tous les cas, elles seraient douloureuses... Mais est-on jamais prêt ?

Sa mère n'allait pas tarder à mourir et il ne saurait jamais. Elle fermerait les yeux et ce serait fini. Peut-être d'ailleurs l'était-elle déjà … ?

Cette pensée l'étreignit avec tant de forces qu'il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita au lit de la patiente. La porte se referma toute seule derrière lui et Drago, choqué, observa sa mère.

Sa peau était craquelée, comme asséchée, et des bandes de peaux fanées séparées par de minces filets de sang, recouvraient les parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas masquées par le drap.

Ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs, ses ongles presque invisibles tant ils se rapprochaient de sa couleur de peau. Ses paupières closes étaient si minces, que l'on pouvait voir la pupille s'agiter dedans.

Elle semblait respirer avec beaucoup de difficultés et Drago n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé.

Il poussa un léger gémissement et elle ouvrit ses yeux sur deux prunelles laiteuses. Il recula doucement tandis qu'elle humait l'air de son nez, simple os recouvert d'un filament de chair.

- Drago ? souffla sa voix rauque et aigue.

- Mère ? Que…Allez-vous bien ?

- Mon fils…

Une larme apparut sur sa peau et se perdit dans une fente.

- Oh…Si tu savais comme je suis désolée…

Une nouvelle larme dévala la joue de Drago et glissa le long de son menton. Une autre apparut à son tour et il s'approcha de sa mère. Sa lèvre n'était qu'un léger tissu soyeux de sang qui tremblait contre des dents jaunes et une langue bleutée.

- Mère…J'ai tant de questions ! Qui restent incertaines. Soulagez-moi, je vous en supplie.

Il avait murmuré tout bas mais il sut qu'elle l'avait entendu. La voir si faible, il se sentait presque coupable de l'accaparer avec tout cela. Mais les jours à venir ne verraient que l'aggravement de son état jusqu'à ce qu'elle... Il ne pouvait se résigner à dire ce mot. C'était comme si, de quelques lettres, il coupait tous les liens, les peu de liens qui les unissaient.

- Dis-moi mon fils…Dis-moi…

- M'aimez-vous ?

Un sanglot étreignit les tendons saillants qui déchiraient la peau de son cou si faible.

- Plus que ma vie.

- Etes-vous avec Voldemort ?

- C'est si compliqué Drago…Si dur…Si difficile…

- Je resterai jusqu'à ce que je sache.

- J'ai envie de ne rien te dire pour te conserver jusqu'à ma mort.

Drago posa sa main sur la sienne et elle frissonna. Sa peau était comme de l'eau, elle semblait onduler sous ses doigts et peut-être que juste en la caressant trop fort, il aurait pu rompre ses os ?

- Lors de ma sixième année, je suis tombée amoureuse de Severus Rogue.

Elle fixait le plafond de ses yeux aveugles. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Et cela semblait vrai.

- Nous avons eu une liaison pendant un an. Il était préfet-en-chef, ses notes parlaient d'elles-mêmes. Quand il est parti, nous avons continué de nous voir en secret il venait à Près-au-Lard et je le rejoignais. Je savais bien qu'il ne m'aimait pas comme cette Lily…

La souffrance qu'elle avait transperça Drago comme un poignard. Encore une raison de haïr ce maudit Potter...

- Quand j'ai reçu mes Aspics, j'ai été mariée à ton père, pour la pureté du sang. Severus n'aurait jamais été assez pur… Je ne connaissais même pas Lucius, la première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était un mois avant le mariage, dans un diner familial. Je ne l'ai pas aimé.

C'était comme si la vérité, si pure, si vraie, si réelle, qui coulait de sa bouche, n'atteignait plus Drago. Elle n'aimait pas son père. Sa vie n'était qu'une prison où elle était enfermée. Une prison dorée. D'argent et de pureté.

- Il m'a entrainée dans les rangs de tu-sais-qui. Que dire de plus…J'ai dû servir. Néanmoins, la seule chose qui me maintenait en vie, c'était mon petit Drago à qui je ne devais témoigner aucune affection. Aucun amour. C'était ainsi que Lucius a imposé que je t'éduque. Les rares moments où il n'était pas là, j'aurais pu t'exposer tout mon amour…Mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je te voulais froid, sans sentiment, pour qu'un jour, si tu aies à souffrir, tu ne souffres pas. Pas comme moi. Et je crois que j'avais peur que tu ne me câlines devant ton père. Qu'il te fasse du mal, à toi, à moi.

Elle pleurait maintenant. C'était des larmes silencieuses. Qui glissaient le long de ses joues pitoyables et se noyaient dans les légers fossés creusés par le sang, entre quelques parcelles de chair blanchâtre.

- Que veux-tu d'autres ?

- Avez-vous une réelle importance vis-à-vis du sang, de l'argent et des manières ?

- Aucune. Le sang, alors que j'aime un sang-mêlé ! L'argent, c'était la seule façon de te faire comprendre combien tu valais à mes yeux. Toute la fortune Malefoy ne vaut pas même un cil de mon Drago. Les manières, c'était Lucius. J'ai été moi aussi éduquée…

- Qu'avez-vous rêvé pour moi ?

- Ta liberté, ton choix. Que tu fasses ce que tu veuilles, tout en te déconseillant la magie noire, et le seigneur des Ténèbres… Je te voyais espion pour l'Ordre.

Elle s'interrompit et cracha un mince filet de sang. Le rouge, si vif, s'étendit sur sa blouse blanche et Drago le balaya à l'aide d'un mouchoir dans un geste machinal.

- Est-ce que tu penses à moi ?

- Tout le temps. Là, j'ai tellement peur que tu sois déçu de ma lâcheté. On est Serpentard, on ne se rachète pas.

- Non mère, on est ce que l'on veut être.

Elle frémit en fermant ses yeux.

Drago comprit son erreur et culpabilisa aussitôt. Ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Et il n'aimait pas ce sentiment. La contemplant, si près et si loin de sa mort, il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait pas cette femme. Qu'elle l'avait engendré et qu'il ne savait rien d'elle ! La tutoyer ou la vouvoyer ?

- Quand on a la possibilité mère…Je veux dire, vous êtes une femme, c'est déjà plus compliqué… Ne vous méprenez pas…

- Continue Drago. Tes questions me font revivre les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Je revois tout... Est-ce cela mourir ?

- Comment était votre famille ? demanda Drago, préférant ignorer la dernière partie de sa phrase.

- Ma famille était comme celle que tu as. Ma mère est morte je n'avais que dix ans. Mes sœurs étaient des pestes sauf Andromeda… Les autres s'entrainaient à la magie noire sur tout ce qui bougeait et mon père approuvait. Me marier, c'était l'occasion rêvé de partir mais aussi la peur de connaitre un mari inconnu.

- Aimez-vous Lucius ?

- Je le hais. J'ai été forcée de me marier à lui, de lui donner un héritier dans l'année suivante et de l'éduquer d'une manière horrible. Tu ne sais pas que je t'aime… Severus, lui, a été un amant formidable, toujours là pour moi. Un parrain exemplaire, qui t'offrait de si beaux cadeaux…

- Mère, savez-vous combien de jours vous reste-t'il à vivre ?

- Oui mon chéri…Drago jure-moi que quand je mourrai, tu ne t'occuperas de rien…Tu feras comme si nos relations n'avaient pas changé…Ton père s'occupera de tout. Et même si je suis enterrée dans un cimetière moldu.

C'était une injure pour un sang aussi pur mais Drago ne put que se résigner à accepter sa dernière volonté. Pour l'instant, la voir dans cet état, dispensait en lui une adrénaline nouvelle et il ne ressentait plus rien. Une adrénaline ou quelque chose pour le shooter.

- Qu'elle est cette maladie mère ?

- C'est… c'est une…

Ses yeux semblèrent s'exorbiter. Dépourvus de cils, on aurait cru qu'ils allaient déborder de leurs orbites. Drago recula précipitamment.

- C'est un sorti…l…Drago, je t'aime tant, ne t'en veux pas…ège…de magie noire…

Son corps fut pris de spasmes. Elle sursauta encore. Puis gémit. Un cri si aigu qu'il perfora et les tympans de Drago et son cœur, et chacune de ses particules. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Sa cage thoracique semblait exploser dans son corps, et à chaque respiration de plus en plus difficile, les os transparaissaient et semblaient percer sa peau.

Et tout s'arrêta. Elle retomba sur le lit, les paupières ouvertes en grand, le corps raide, les reins arqués.

_Morte._

Drago, sans voix, réduisit la distance qui les séparait et la serra dans ses bras.

Elle était toute froide et blafarde et ne réagit pas à son étreinte.

- Maman…maman, réveille-toi…Maman pas après tout ce que tu m'as dit. Non, je t'en supplie…

C'était bizarre d'appeler cette personne maman. Jamais il ne l'avait appelé autrement que mère de son vivant...

Drago la secoua doucement.

Il la lâcha, les bras couverts de peaux mortes. Son corps n'était que sang.

Et une voix résonna alors, tel un chuchotis :

_« Tu n'avais pas le droit de parler à ton fils. »_

Drago comprit alors qu'elle était morte en lui ayant dit. Lui ayant dit quoi au juste ?

Quelque chose à propos de sa maladie, aucun doute.

Il tourna les talons, peu envieux de rester dans cette ambiance glauque et d'un "recurtive" se débarrassa des souillures qui le dégoutaient tant. Les étages furent rapidement parcourut et bientôt, le blond arriva devant le comptoir. Levant ses yeux vers une horloge, il apprit qu'il était là depuis deux heures.

Bousculant la longue file d'attente, il s'approcha de la sorcière d'accueil, la grosse blonde. Les gens lui lancèrent des regards courroucés.

- Faites la queue, ordonna la femme.

- Ma mère était morte quand je suis entré. Quelles modalités dois-je remplir ?

- Pauvre chou ! Je suis navrée mais je ne suis pas concernée. Faites la queue, des gens att…

- ESPECE DE GROS COCHON TU VAS LA FERMER ET ME REPONDRE ?

Silence général. Il se reçut des airs choqués, d'autres peinés et certains avaient de la pitié dans les yeux. Parce qu'il était presque orphelin. Et qu'il venait de découvrir seulement maintenant que sa mère lui avait toujours attaché de l'importance.

Drago partit, rageur. Il devait honorer sa parole mais tout de même…

HHHH

- Mec, t'as une gueule à réveiller un mort.

Merci Blaise. Avec lui, on ne peut jamais rien oublier, songea sinistrement Drago.

Quelle ironie ! Sa mère était morte le premier novembre, le jour de la fête des saints et le lendemain, des morts.

Sa mère, qui l'aimait était morte. Elle avait un amant, son professeur préféré, son parrain…

Drago releva la tête et croisa le regard de Severus Rogue. Cinq secondes. Le temps que Rogue pénètre ses pensées, qu'il voie sa mère, l'état dans lequel elle avait été, et sa mort.

Cinq secondes pour masquer un regard embué, un départ précipité, et une démarche chaloupée…

Cinq secondes où Pansy avait tout suivi.

Elle se leva, longea la table, et alla du côté où Drago était assis. Elle se posa à ses côtés et l'enlaça jusqu'à l'étouffer. Il reçut son amie, dans un brouillard de confusions.

Il ne voulait pas voir la vérité sous ses yeux. Ne pas comprendre qu'elle était morte, que c'était fini…

Il la serra plus fort encore, comme si ainsi, il libérerait la tension nerveuse de ses muscles.

- Merde, ils sont ensembles ? souffla Nott. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait un pari…

- Même Verpey n'aurait pas parié là-dessus, répondit Blaise, éberlué.

Pansy et Drago, se tenant par la taille, se redressèrent dignement et, sortirent de la Grande Salle. Aussitôt que la porte fut close, il se détacha d'elle.

- S'il te plait, Pansy, laisse-moi…

- Bien.

Elle le lâcha et partit sans se retourner. Qualité rare : elle n'insistait pas.

Drago rejoignit d'un pas trainant la tour d'Astronomie. La plus haute. Il pourrait peut-être se suicider ainsi, et rejoindre sa mère. Tant de questions.

Il monta lentement et compta les marches, les épaules basses.

A chaque marche, une réflexion s'incrustait en lui, telle une aiguille qui apaisait sa douleur tout en la provoquant avec plus de vigueur.

' Tu m'aimes.

Mais tu es partie.

Tu m'as abandonnée.

Ma vie est sans impasse.

Il ne tient qu'à moi de survivre.

J'aurais voulu te connaitre mieux.

Et maintenant, ton absence se forge.

Je ne pensais pas que je souffrirais tant !

Mais la vérité est que je t'ai vue autrement.

Et que tu as fait écrouler tous mes repères avant...

De t'en aller. Tu es partie. En souriant, soulagée de partir.

Et au final, je m'en veux de ne jamais avoir compris ce que tu vivais.

De t'avoir toujours crue sans amour vis-à-vis de moi. Et c'est fini, je ne te reverrai plus.

Plus jamais je ne pourrais sentir ton odeur, regarder ton air détaché, tes manies, te présenter ma femme, mes enfants, ma fortune, ma demeure, mon travail, ma passion... Car je dois devenir un homme libre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es morte pour ça. Pour que je comprenne. Tu ne t'es pas battue. Moi, j'essaierai.'

Enfin, le vent frais lui fouetta le visage et lui arracha les larmes qu'il ne voulait pas laisser couler. Il se cramponna à la rambarde.

- JE N'Y ARRIVERAI PAS ! TUE MOI QUE CA AILLE PLUS VITE !

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos et devina que la personne s'adossait au mur.

- Je t'avais demandé la paix Pansy.

- Mais je ne suis pas Pansy.

Il laissa Granger faire, sans se retourner.

- Décrispe un peu Malefoy, on dirait que t'accouches !

Drago allait l'insulter, lui dire qu'il se fichait des états d'esprit d'une sang-de-bourbe. Qu'il se moquait d'elle.

Mais voilà, sa mère se fichait des sangs. Devait-il l'imiter elle ou son père ? Tous ses repères s'écroulaient et le laissaient pantois.

Maintenant, il était censé dire quoi à Granger ? Qu'il l'aimait peut-être ? Quelle horreur ! Il en frissonna de dégoût. Il n'avait plus de réelle fierté pour son père. Sa mère n'aimait pas son père. Même si elle ne lui avait pas dit, c'était clair. Dix-huit ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et elle avait eu un amant tout le long.

Peut-être même que Lucius Malefoy n'était pas son père…

Le comble de l'ironie, il ne serait pas un Malefoy au sang si pur et à l'héritage si généreux !

Et maintenant, de quel camp faisait-il parti ? Avec qui était-il ? Sa mère lui déconseillait Voldemort mais en même temps n'avait pas su faire de même… Il lui avait rétorqué qu'on était ce qu'on voulait être. C'était vrai. Mais aujourd'hui, que devait-il être ? Que voulait-il être ?

Il aimait son père. L'avait toujours considéré comme étant quelqu'un de respectable et d'honorable. Et puis, il s'était occupé de son fils certes il avait souvent dû essuyer des doloris pour soulager la fureur de son père lorsqu'il revenait d'un mauvais rendez-vous ou que les affaires ne s'étaient pas aussi bien passées qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mais pouvait-il lui en tenir rigueur ?

Il tuait des gens. Bien ou Mal ? C'était bien d'exterminer certaines… Non, pas forcément, sa mère avait aimé un homme dont le père était moldu. Moldu. Sans pouvoir. Un simple moldu !

Se battait-il pour la bonne cause ? Une fois que Voldemort aurait gagné, il faudrait des siècles pour soulever et abattre une telle dictature que celle qu'il comptait imposer au monde.

Pendant que le fils de Granger s'occuperait du Royaume-Uni… Il n'était plus un enfant aux actes dépourvus de conséquences.

De par ses compétences, les souvenirs de Voldemort qu'il avait vus, sa mission, son influence sur Blaise et donc sur Granger, le sort de la guerre reposait entre ses mains. Mais… Il perdrait tous ses privilèges. Ou alors se les verrait multiplier par cent ! Il ne devait pas être égoïste. Ne devrait pas. Mais qui était là pour lui faire la morale ? Egoïste ? Cela voulait dire quoi, au juste ? Il l'avait toujours été, et personne ne lui avait fait de remarque.

Lui, un homme, allait décider de la vie de… de cinq milliards et neuf cents millions de gens. Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer cent personnes alors autant !

Drago décida alors silencieusement, qu'il effectuerait ses deux missions Dumbledore lui avait intimé de réaliser celle confiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres il l'écouterait donc. Et il leur donnerait le peu qu'il savait.

Il se retourna et constata que Granger, accoudée à la rambarde plus loin, fumait une cigarette. Il s'approcha d'elle silencieusement et elle lui tendit son paquet avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'en réclamer une. Il approuva silencieusement, la prit et l'alluma d'un geste de baguette magique.

Drago huma doucement la fumée âpre s'insinuer en lui, lui irriter doucement la gorge, lui brouillait ses pensées. Il la porta à sa bouche et tira une longue taffe. Cela l'aidait amplement à retrouver quelques souvenirs, à se rassurer d'un geste si souvent répété qu'il en devenait machinal, à éloigner les démons qui lui broyaient la poitrine. Il replongeait avec aisance dans le passé et cela réussissait à apaiser sa peur naissante.

- La vie, c'est de la merde. On se lève, on tombe, on se relève et on crève. Le monde est un spectacle à regarder et non un problème à résoudre. (Jules de Gaultier)

Drago hocha silencieusement la tête, heureux du silence présent. N'en pensant pas moins que Blaise qui les avait rejoints et s'emparait d'une clope, n'avait jamais dit un truc aussi philosophique.

HHHH

« _Le 05.11.97_

Père,

Le processus est bien enclenché et le rapprochement est établi. Qui plus est, elle s'est légèrement éloignée de ses amis Gryffondors.

Blaise parle très souvent avec elle et il a débuté un plan particulièrement judicieux et vous supposez bien, que je ne puis vous le transmettre, les lettres étant si facilement égarées…

Saluez notre Seigneur avec tout le respect qui lui est dû et implorez de ma part son pardon de ne pas avoir pu lui donner de compte-rendu plus tôt.

Je ne pourrai pas rentrer pour les vacances de Noël – Granger y reste- et cela semble être un moment propice pour se « connaître » un peu mieux.

Comment se porte mère ?

D.M »

« _Le 12.11.97_

Fils,

J'ai bien reçu ta missive et elle n'a été aucunement interceptée.

La maitre est satisfait de l'avancée de la mission. Il ne veut rien savoir de ce plan mais souhaite juste –ainsi que moi- qu'il marche pour vous.

Le Seigneur a reçu tes salutations mais a difficilement toléré le retard – un mois tout de même- que tu avais. Il te déconseille de renouveler ton geste à l'avenir.

Tu devras être au rapport avant le trente de chaque mois.

Ta mère est morte. Elle a été trouvée dans son lit. La maladie aura eu raison d'elle. Je l'ai fait enterrer dans un cimetière.

L.M »

« _Le 30.11.97_

Père,

La mission progresse lentement et il n'est pas rare que Blaise et Granger se donnent des rendez-vous pour discuter.

Il semblerait qu'elle ait développé une passion pour le Quidditch, un sujet sur lequel nous conversons tout quatre, Pansy nous rejoignant aléatoirement.

Elle a l'air de prendre confiance en Zabini et des liens se nouent – mais du bon côté, je vous rassure- et réclame souvent sa présence.

Elle reste sur ses gardes et n'est pas naïve.

Vous aurez la présence d'esprit de déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de mère.

D.M »

« _Le 5.12.97_

Fils,

Ton compte-rendu a été transmis au Lord. Il vous demande de vous dépêcher un peu.

En effet, quand il a la générosité de vous offrir neuf mois pour accomplir votre mission, vous entrez fortement dans ses grâces si vous l'accomplissez un peu avant, et non le dernier jour, fils.

La tombe de ta mère a été sauvagement saccagée. Je l'arrangerai en temps voulu.

Ne fais rien de compromettant, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois dévoilé et que Dumbledore te renvoie – ce serait extrêmement fâcheux pour _"tes Aspics"._

PS : Le week-end du 17 décembre, au lieu de te rendre à Près-au-Lard, peut-être que toi, Pansy et Blaise devriez rester à l'intérieur du château, j'ai entendu parler de chûtes de grêles.

L.M »

HHHH

Léger déhancher, une main baladeuse dans les cheveux et une poudre qui s'échappe doucement d'entre les doigts, telle de la poussière d'étoile, pour atterrir dans le chaudron encore vide de Nott.

Granger passa sans se retourner, sachant pertinemment que la poudre de corne d'Eruptif, explosif interdit à la vente mais que le marché noir vend pour un prix tout à fait raisonnable, avait atteint le récipient.

Elle s'assit aux côtés de Drago avec qui elle devait travailler. C'était un arrangement de Rogue, les préfets en chef, et toute la classe avait subi un mix.

Blaise travaillait avec Weasley, Pansy avec Potter et Londubat avec Nott. C'était suffisant pour bien rire.

Et depuis quelques temps, Granger semblait vouloir rire. Alors, elle faisait des petites blagues mais si astucieuses, que personne ne remontait jamais jusqu'à elle.

Drago ne demanda aucun rapport à Granger, les blagues, elle les faisait surtout avec Blaise. Drago n'était pas son ami, c'était suffisant.

Rogue débuta son cours assez froidement il semblait encore plus de mauvaise humeur qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui était intriguant.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une potion, tellement laborieuse pour vos cerveaux de moldus dégénérés que je ne m'étonnerai pas de vos airs niais à sa lecture.

Drago haussa ses sourcils, amusé. Une telle potion existait, vraiment ?

- L'Acidoularpe.

La main de Granger fusa, indétrônable.

- Tu fais un concours de celui lèvera le plus vite sa main ? persifla Drago.

- Je l'ai gagné depuis longtemps, la fouine.

Rogue observa attentivement la classe, et lorsqu'il l'eut fait, à l'endroit et à l'envers, en diagonale, dans l'ordre alphabétique des élèves, puis inversement et qu'il l'eut fait selon les dates de naissance, de façon croissante puis décroissante, lorgnant soigneusement Granger, il se résigna à poser ses yeux sur… sur le tableau qu'il tapa d'un geste sec de la baguette.

- Etant donné qu'aucun d'entre vous n'est capable de me fournir d'explications, vous me donnerez les ingrédients, la préparation, les effets voulus et secondaires indésirables, et le contre-actif pour demain sur parchemin. En précisant ce que fait chaque ingrédient, bien sûr.

Ce fut la première fois en sept ans que la classe entière regretta que Granger ait été ignorée.

- Professeur, mais Hermione avait levé le bras… ? risqua Thomas.

La plupart des élèves acquiescèrent vivement de la tête, Serpentard compris.

- Thomas, vous rajouterez à votre copie les caractéristiques que cette potion engendra selon trois modèles humains différents. Vous prendrez un homme mince par exemple, des yeux verts sournois et une cicatrice qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de nous montrer.

Tous les regards se posèrent instantanément vers Harry, qui, les yeux fermés sous la douleur, appuyait ses doigts sur sa cicatrice.

- Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter lorsque vous aurez arrêté de vouloir ramener toute l'attention vers vous, alors, peut-être saurez-vous que je vous donne le même travail supplémentaire qu'à Thomas. Bien, vous avez deux heures pour concocter cette potion.

Drago laissa son regard fixer Granger qui, les bras croisés, observait le tableau d'un air vague.

- Tu te lèves !

- A toi l'honneur, Malefoy.

- C'est ton tour.

- Non, je l'ai fait la dernière fois.

Drago grinça des dents, sortit sa baguette et d'un accio, qui fit venir à eux tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Il se retourna vers elle, hautain et le regard fier.

Granger lui détournait le dos et commençait déjà à couper les langues de vipères en fines lamelles. Elle les lança grossièrement dans le chaudron où bouillait une cuillère à soupe de sang de dragon. Drago, mécontent, se tourna vers sa planche et fit le travail qui lui salirait le moins les mains : lire le tableau et dicter à Granger.

- Tu remues quatre fois à gauche, dit-il d'une voix trainante, car il savait pertinemment que cela l'agaçait plus que tout.

- A gauche, ça veut dire dans le sens contraire aux aiguilles d'une montre ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix perçante.

- Je te donne ton insigne de miss-je-sais-tout !

Elle siffla furieusement avant d'entreprendre ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

- Tu vides les escargots de leurs charmants et visqueux locataires, lut Drago.

- Fais-le toi-même, je dois m'occuper de l'asphodèle.

- On inverse.

- Non.

Il lui jeta un regard méprisant, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se disputer, derrière eux retentissait une explosion caractéristique à la corne d'Eruptif.

_« Bon, Granger avait prévu un peu trop de poudre… » _

La totalité de la classe se retrouva propulsée vers l'avant de la classe et la plupart des élèves avaient atterri dans des positions hors normes.

Brown avait ses jambes collées au mur, sa jupe remontée jusqu'aux hanches Finnigan était à moitié allongé sur elle. Potter était assis, dos aux étagères, Pansy à genoux, légèrement égratignée. Blaise était plaqué contre le mur dans une étrange position d'étoile de mer et Weasley semblait dormir, immobile.

D'autres élèves, recouverts de suie, étaient méconnaissables dans la pénombre des cachots.

Drago, assis sur le sol était un des moins atteints avec Granger qui s'époussetait.

Finalement, il n'y avait pas que du mauvais à être au premier rang.

Par contre, Londubat et Nott étaient salement amochés. Drago venait juste de les discerner.

Les cheveux en pétard, remplis de cendres, hérissés sur leurs crânes, les épaules croulant sous la poussière, et l'uniforme déchiré laissaient transparaitre qu'ils avaient vécu l'explosion.

- Espèce de crétin ! lança Nott à Neville

- Mais c'est pas moi ! J'ai juste mis le sang de dragon et …

Rogue apparut de sous les décombres, les cheveux gras répugnants, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Messieurs Nott et Londubat ! Vous êtes en retenues tous les jours du mois de décembre et vous me rendrez le même travail que Thomas. Vous ferez la même chose sur les potions des trois chapitres de votre manuel pour le vingt décembre, siffla Rogue, furieux.

Puis, il s'approcha de leur chaudron et l'examina il huma l'air en fronçant son nez. Il tourna son regard vers la classe encore immobile.

- Qui a mis de la corne d'Eruptif dans leur chaudron ?

Personne ne cilla. Drago jeta un large coup d'œil dans la classe avec une moue réprobatrice qui heureusement, cachait oh, combien il était amusé !

Il vit aussi Granger, décontractée, scrutait les élèves avec attention comme ils le faisaient tous entre eux. Bonne actrice.

- Personne ne se dénonce ?

- Je sais qui c'est ! s'exclama Nott en s'avançant d'un pas, l'air dramatique.

« Il se croit vraiment au théâtre, ce con », songea sarcastiquement Drago.

- C'est…elle ! annonça-t-il en pointant Granger du doigt.

Drago arqua un sourcil empreint de doutes et un sourire narquois se peignit sur ses lèvres, sans même qu'il n'ait pu le contrôler.

- Granger était avec moi tout le long du cours ça tourne à la paranoïa Nott. Tu sais comment j'appelle ça moi ? La schizophrénie.

Nott eut l'air profondément choqué alors que Blaise appuyait ses paroles en enroulant un bras autour des épaules de la Gryffondor, la maison de laquelle lui envoya des regards assassins en désignant son bras.

Drago n'avait pas pour habitude de faire ce genre de chose, mais sachant que Blaise avait acheté au marché noir un produit illégal, il ne voulait pas que l'on remonte jusqu'à lui.

- Miss Granger ne serait donc pas contre une goutte de Veritaserum ?

- Aucunement.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Blaise et s'avança vers son professeur, le pas souple.

Drago pâlit légèrement. A quoi jouait-elle ? Ils ne pourraient plus la couvrir après. Blaise semblait penser exactement pareil car il se grattait le nez.

Le professeur tendit une fiole dont le liquide était transparent elle enfourna la totalité du pot, avala la gorgée et se permit un sourire.

- Avez-vous ne serait-ce que touché, vous ou quelqu'un de classe, au chaudron de Londubat et de Nott ? demanda Rogue en se penchant vers elle.

- _Non, professeur, je n'y ai jamais touché_, assura tranquillement Granger en le regardant dans le blanc de l'œil.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Quand les plans ne sont

Hellow !

Malgré ce que la plupart pourrait penser, je prends le temps de lire toutes les reviews que vous écrivez et à chacune, j'affiche un sourire d'auto-satisfaction, de savoir que cette histoire vous intéresse, vous plait et provoque en vous des réflexions. Je répondrai individuellement plus tard, je suis franchement éreintée et cela fait près d'une heure que je devrais être douchée et endormie. Je suis morte!

C'est pour vous que je prends sur mon temps de sommeil -déjà mince- et que demain, je devrai me lever à 7h40, un samedi! pour la douche -"

Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre totalement renversant, fait seulement d'imprévus et de bouleverments. Le titre parle de lui-même.

Merci de suivre et de lire, de plus en plus nombreux :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_Chapitre 13 : Quand les plans ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient_**

* * *

Granger venait de mentir sous influence de veritaserum.  
Drago sortit de la salle alors que la cloche sonnait, envahi par cette pensée.  
On ne pouvait pas mentir avec cette potion ; c'était impossible.  
Et pourtant, elle l'avait fait sous ses yeux, sous ceux de Pansy et de Blaise, sous ceux de Rogue, sous ceux de la classe entière. Elle avait trompé une potion aussi vieille que la magie. Le veritaserum en était forcément un : il venait de la réserve de Rogue mais surtout, le professeur de potions aurait été ravi de pouvoir l'attraper donc il ne l'avait en aucun cas modifiée – la potion- ; mais c'était quoi cette idée sotte ? Comme si Rogue pouvait faire quelque chose de ce genre !

Il se retourna pour interroger Pansy qui ne devait pas être loin de lui, quand l'horreur l'arrêta et qu'il regarda, horrifié, muet, le spectacle peu gratifiant pour ses yeux.

Blaise Zabini embrassait à pleine bouche Hermione Granger, plaquée contre un mur, pas vraiment dans l'endroit le plus sombre du hall.

De toutes façons, c'était le hall, alors même s'ils s'étaient métamorphosés en pierre on les aurait vus mais… Pourquoi avait-il d'aussi débiles réflexions aujourd'hui ?  
Son meilleur ami semblait vraiment prendre son pied en plus…Granger avait enroulé ses mains autour des deux bras qui la maintenaient fermement et leurs visages apparaissaient par moment à travers l'épais rideau de cheveux châtain de la jeune femme.  
Drago se détourna, écœuré, sur le point de vomir ; soit Blaise était foutu du cerveau, soit c'était encore un plan foireux. En tout cas, tous les élèves, consternés, s'étaient arrêtés et certains se penchaient pour être bien sûr qu'il s'agissait de leur préfète-en-chef.

- Hermione ! cria une voix aigüe.

Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de Blaise et observa, amusée, Weasley courir vers elle en faisant de grands moulinets avec les bras, l'air totalement scandalisé.  
Drago avait tourné son regard vers son futur-ex-meilleur-ami et croisa le sien.  
Blaise le dévisageait soucieusement et lui adressa un sourire maladroit alors que ses yeux demeuraient vides de toute pensée. Il avait l'air à moitié dans ses pensées, à moitié incertain face à Drago.

Celui-ci ne lui accorda pas même un coup d'œil supplémentaire, il se glissa aussitôt dans la salle et se dirigea vers la table des Verts et Argents, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il s'assit à moitié sur un élève qui se poussa, apeuré du Grand Drago Malefoy qui avait voulu sa place et auquel on ne refusait jamais rien.  
Se servant machinalement un verre de jus de citrouille, Drago ne vit pas Blaise s'assoir à ses côtés, ainsi que Granger et Pansy.

Il mâchonna un morceau de pain, les sourcils froncés, perdu dans un tumulte de pensées agaçantes.

Drago était furieux ; non, le mot était faible. Furax. Haineux. Bouillant. Courroucé. Pourquoi Blaise faisait-il ça ? Si le maitre apprenait ça, il croirait que Blaise le provoquait et alors, il deviendrait son ennemi. Ou alors était-ce une façon de l'amadouer ? Dans ce cas, il jouait très bien son rôle. On aurait vraiment dit deux amants. Peut-être l'étaient-ils… Il n'avait que faire des saletés que commettait Granger, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Blaise était sur la mauvaise voie. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout de se montrer ainsi. De s'étaler avec tous ces Serpentards dans les parages… Et lui, au rapport, que dirait-il ?

« Vous inquiétez pas, maitre, c'est juste de Blaise qu'elle est enceinte ! »

Il laissa échapper un rire sarcastique et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il prit conscience de la présence de Pansy et de Blaise, Granger étant cachée par le gros gabarit de ce dernier.

- Hum… J'sais pas quoi t'dire mec.  
- C'est bien la première fois, siffla Nott, qui en face d'eux s'écrasait des patates pour une bonne purée.  
De toutes évidences il ne devait pas apprécier qu'un camarade sorte si vite avec son amante d'une nuit. Mais Granger, elle, devenait sacrément dévergondée dis donc… Elle comptait se faire tous les Serpentards ? Si c'était son but, Drago était prêt à faire un Serment Inviolable qu'elle ne l'aurait pas. Jamais.  
- Casse-toi, soupira Drago à Nott en lui désignant le bout de table d'un coup de menton.  
- Ouais, ouais, c'est bien, répliqua Théo en réduisant à son tour son steak en bouillie.  
Drago n'était vraiment pas d'humeur et Blaise commença à craindre pour lui-même. Il comprit qu'il avait peu de chance de s'en tirer en vie lorsqu'il vit avec quelle brutalité Drago sortit sa baguette et lança un sort qui envoya Nott à l'autre bout de la table, sa purée de steak et de patates dans la figure.

- C'est bon, en effet, approuva Pansy en croquant dans une quiche. Ça vient de France, tu savais, Drago ?  
- De quoi ? Nott ? Aurait dû y rester parce que…  
- Mais non, la quiche lorraine, tiens, goute-ça, ajouta-t-elle en lui fourrant sa part dans la bouche.

Il faillit s'étouffer mais avala tout de même. Pansy, l'air de rien, la reprit et continua sa dégustation avec une moue appréciatrice tout en hochant pensivement la tête.  
Des filles auraient hurlé pour avoir eu la salive de Drago Malefoy sur leur quiche mais elle, ne semblait ne même pas avoir remarqué. Ils étaient si proches que finalement, ce geste leur paraissait comme totalement naturel.

- Blaise, faut qu'on parle.  
- Ouais mec mais… Quoi, Hermione ?

« Hermione ». Ca signifiait pas mal de choses.

Déjà, qu'elle était à leur table. LA table des Serpentards, LA table des sangs-purs, LA table de Drago Malefoy – Pansy lui avait déjà dit qu'il était très irritant à parler de lui à la troisième personne mais il n'en avait que faire- LA table où il était Prince et donc, de ce fait, où il devait tout savoir.

Seconde chose, c'était son prénom. Blaise utilisait son prénom.

« Brr… »

Drago eut des frissons d'horreur. Ils étaient donc pas mal proches. Depuis combien de temps ce petit manège durait-il ? Cela faisait-il longtemps qu'ils se côtoyaient ainsi ? Mais MERDE ! C'était son prénom, un prénom atroce, qui sonnait faux dans la bouche, qui sonnait mal, qui manquait cruellement et de goût et de classe ! Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir dit !

Troisième chose ; il l'avait dit avec tant de naturel, qu'il devenait évident qu'il l'avait déjà dit et que ces deux-là avaient dû faire beaucoup de choses ensemble.

- Passe-moi la carafe à côté de toi.  
- Du whisky pur feu ? murmura Blaise, incrédule en regardant le liquide ambré. Qu'est ce que ça fout là ?  
- J'en ai demandé en cuisine, pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix fausse alors qu'elle se servait un grand verre.  
- Pour rien, pour rien, répondit le métisse en se retournant vers son meilleur ami qui tirait une tronche au pas possible. Mec, ça va, on a juste fait un plan cul, c'était cool et voilà.

Granger, sous l'éclat de rire, avait tout recraché le contenu de sa gorgée sur la personne face à elle. Davis Tracey. Elle ne s'excusa même pas alors que la Serpentarde dont les narines frétillaient, s'essuyait lentement, l'air assassin.  
- Davis, j't'avais même pas vu, lâcha Granger en se rapprochant sensuellement de Blaise. Un plan cul ? rajouta-t-elle tout bas et seuls Pansy, Drago et Blaise purent l'entendre. Un plan cul cool ? C'est bizarre comme adjectif, non ?  
- J'sais pas, t'aurais dit quoi ?  
- Attention, elle va nous sortir et le dictionnaire et l'encyclopédie pour l'étymologie, siffla froidement Drago.

La voir si proche de Blaise, qui conversait avec la tablée avec tant d'aisance, avait refroidi Drago et il redevenait le tyran de début d'année, même pire.  
- Je ne te savais pas si cultivé, Malefoy. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu connais sûrement le mot que j'aurais employé. C'est « bestial ». J'aurais tout aussi pu dire, « sauvage », « fougueux », « violent », « orgasmique », « animal » ou même « aphrodisiaque ».  
- Ce sont des mots qu'il connait, affirma Tracey en se redressant.  
- On t'a pas causé, alors toi la guenon, tu remballes ton décolleté et tu te vires, répliqua Granger sans détourner ses pupilles noires de Blaise.

Drago lâcha un soupir agacé avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à la « guenon » en question qui semblait sur le point de lancer un sort à Granger. Un autre bref coup d'œil dans son décolleté… Bon, elle pouvait rester.  
- Granger ! s'exclama Drago en repoussant Blaise et lui faisant ainsi face.  
- C'est mon nom, parait-il.  
- Ici, commença-t-il en levant l'index pour désigner la table, c'est moi – son doigt se pointa sur son torse- qui commande tout le monde ! finit-il en abattant son poing sur le bois.  
- J'suis pas débile Malefoy, pas la peine de faire de grands gestes avec tes mains. Je me demande bien comment autant de filles ont pu coucher avec toi. Remarque, un sortilège d'Amnésie et on leur fait croire ce qu'on veut, hein ? Peut-être même que t'es puceau, songea Granger à voix haute en haussant ses sourcils.  
- Ce n'est certainement pas avec toi que je ferais quelque chose, tu peux donc continuer de dialoguer sur des capacités que tu ne connaitras jamais qu'autrement par ragot.  
- Oh, mais c'est tout réfléchi, rétorqua Granger en posant sa main entre le bas-ventre et le début de la cuisse de Blaise. Je suis entièrement satisfaite… pour l'instant, ajouta-t-elle en balayant la salle d'un regard prédateur.

Drago remarqua que son ami n'accordait aucune attention au fait que Granger flirtait ouvertement avec Nott, plus loin. Donc, Granger était libertine… Wahoo ! Que de nouvelles.

HHHH

- Non, Blaise, pas là, pas maintenant…  
- Sht, Granger, tu vas t'épuiser pour rien… On a besoin d'énergie, souffla-t-il sur son visage alors qu'il la plaquait contre le mur.  
Elle se contenta de sourire tandis qu'il ouvrait violemment son chemisier sur son soutien-gorge. Granger passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noir de jais. Il posa une dizaine de baisers brûlants le long de son décolleté et de son autre main, releva rapidement sa jupe.  
D'un coup de hanche, elle fit naitre une érection et sentit un râle contre son oreille. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement en mordant son cou.  
De deux mains vives, Blaise descendit son pantalon et son caleçon d'un coup et la pénétra, baissant de justesse sa culotte.  
Granger cria puis se cramponna à lui et s'aligna à ses coups de rein. L'orgasme était proche, si près, si loin… Les coups s'accélèrent et soudain, le portrait de la salle commune bascula.  
- Mais ouais je t'aime, fit la voix trainante de Drago. Viens ma chambre c'est par là…  
Ni Blaise ni Granger n'osa bouger, le temps était comme suspendu alors qu'ils étaient dans une position des plus explicites. La lumière fut violemment allumée et Drago, les sourcils froncés, tournait sur lui-même, la baguette pointée devant lui, une fille à ses côtés.  
Elle était de sixième année et c'était une Poufsouffle assez jolie même si son nez était proéminent. Ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, laissait apparaître un visage fin. Elle était à moitié dévêtue, les collants descendus ce qui la faisait marcher en canard, et le haut était juste une brassière plutôt affriolante.  
Les yeux de Drago fixèrent les deux corps dénudés contre le mur et il pinça ses lèvres avant de se racler la gorge, assez amusé finalement. La tension monta d'un cran dans la pièce et Blaise, qui, pourtant quelques instants auparavant était en proie à une intense activité physique, n'avait pas eu aussi chaud depuis des jours.  
- Eh bien… Notre charmante préfet-en-chef et mon poursuiveur dans ma salle commune. Je devrais prendre une photo et l'envoyer à tes parents, Blaise, tu crois pas ? Et toi Granger, ils aimeraient tes parents tu penses ? Et Potter, hein ?  
Ses yeux virèrent à un caramel brun onctueux et elle se dégagea de Blaise, lissa sa jupe, et, lentement, remit en place le peu de boutons qui restaient à son chemisier. Elle s'approcha de Drago et lui dit, droit dans les yeux :  
- Et si on apprenait que tu te faisais des gosses de seize ans, des Poufsouffles, tes parents aimeraient, songes-tu ?  
- C'est toi qui es en situation compromettante, Blaise, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard assassin à son ami. Casse-toi, j'ai plus envie, lâcha-t-il à la fille.  
- Mais… tu m'aimais t'as dit ! vociféra la fille que Blaise reconnut comme étant Angelina Kathlin.  
- Je t'aimais, exactement, c'est du passé. A plus.  
Trainant des pieds, il se dirigea dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

HHHH

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances Drago ? s'enquit à nouveau Dumbledore en suçotant un bonbon au citron.  
- Mon père se fiche bien que j'aille dehors par temps de grêles. De ce que j'en comprends, c'est qu'il y a une attaque de Vous-savez-qui le week-end du dix-sept lors de la sortie à Près-au-Lard.  
- Bien, je te remercie Drago, je mettrai en place tous les éléments disponibles… Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? demanda le professeur en le scrutant attentivement, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, penchées sur son nez aquilin.  
Drago fit une moue comme quoi il était indécis.  
- Eh bien… C'est à propos de Granger.  
- Ah.  
- En effet. Vous me perturbez. Vous savez que je m'apprête à l'entrainer à n'importe quel moment dans un tournant assez dangereux et vous, vous me dites de la laisser y aller.  
Dumbledore le dévisagea avant de tremper ses lèvres dans une tasse de porcelaine remplie d'un thé vert très fumant. Il sirota quelques temps sa boisson.  
- Je pensais gagner avant qu'elle n'ait à faire quelque chose de déplaisant.  
- Vous pensiez en avoir fini avant le trente mai ?  
- Exact.  
Le directeur sembla avoir brusquement pris vingt ans et Drago le vit comme jamais le petit enfant qu'il avait été ne l'aurait vu avant qu'il ne grandisse d'un coup le jour où il avait effectué sa première vraie décision. Rejoindre l'Ordre.

Dumbledore avait les traits tirés, les yeux fatigués et son bleu si clair était à présent vitreux. Sa barbe était moins soignée, il y avait même quelques nœuds alors qu'elle était généralement soyeuse et bien lissée.

- Mais je viens de remarquer qu'il se pourrait que cela dure plus longtemps ; et il n'est pas dans mes intérêts de te perdre. Ni de te laisser mourir. Toi ou elle.

Drago approuva d'un vif hochement de tête. Il n'en était pas question, ils étaient bien d'accord sur ce point ! Enfin, sur l'avant-dernier.

- Je fais quoi avec Granger, alors ?  
- J'ai cru remarquer que Granger se rapprochait de vous… Je ne préfère pas penser aux répercussions de ses actes si elle venait à faire ce qu'elle est censée faire, sur Harry par exemple. Je ne sais quoi te dire.

Drago resta sans voix. Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Ralentis la chose. Essaie de faire moins progresser vos relations et influence Zabini dans ce sens. Je vais dépêcher tout. Voldemort ne doit pas s'impatienter.  
- Professeur, elle est au courant ?  
- Aucunement que non.  
- Donc, je continue mais freine.  
- Oui.

Drago n'y comprenait rien. Il devait lui faire ralentir la magie noire aussi ? Parce que c'était un peu tard. Granger semblait franchement bien atteinte ! Mais, bon, il allait voir ce qu'il pourrait faire. Déjà, Blaise était un homme avant toute chose, un homme qui aimait beaucoup les femmes et ce qu'il pouvait faire avec. Et en tant qu'amant, il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour connaitre Granger sexuellement. Ca ralentirait la chose. Et puis, plus encore quand Drago fera remarquer qu'il ferait mieux d'en profiter avant que le Lord ne s'occupe d'elle ! Bien, cela ne s'annonçait pas trop mal…

- Et dans le rapport ? Je suis tout de même censé côtoyer Granger qui parle avec Potter… Elle aurait pu laisser échapper un mot de trop … ?  
- Tu diras que les souterrains sont étroitement surveillés.  
- Cela signifie… ? s'aventura Drago sans vraiment comprendre la phrase.  
- Que je ne pense pas que tu sois actuellement en mesure de savoir, souligna Dumbledore amusé, avant de reprendre un air si grave que Drago crut qu'on lui avait annoncé sa mort. Je suis inquiet, Drago.  
- Pourquoi ?

Pour que Dumbledore soit inquiet, ce devait être effectivement assez inquiétant.

- Hermione sombre dans la magie noire, je le vois.  
- Ah, bon ? fit faussement le Serpentard, en prenant une mine curieuse.  
- Oui, elle en pratique, tout le prouve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle s'éloigne même de ses amis.  
- Et que voulez-vous que…  
- Je voudrais que tu ne fasses rien mais juste que tu me rapportes si tu vois des choses alarmantes.  
- Ouais, on verra… Professeur ?  
- Oui ?  
- Il… il se pourrait que l'autre jour… Enfin, c'était y a un mois et demi, c'est pas vraiment grave… je suis allé voir ma mère à St Mangouste.

Dumbledore n'eut pas l'air surpris le moins du monde. Il se contenta d'approuver d'un hochement de tête, un sourire paisible accroché aux lèvres.  
- Et elle est morte quand nous avons parlé ensemble. Une phrase a résonné : « Tu n'avais pas le droit de parler à ton fils. »  
- C'est intéressant.  
- Auriez-vous une idée de ce que cela pourrait être ? De qui cela vient ? Et qu'elle en est la conséquence ?  
- Si je ne m'abuse Drago, il semblerait que le fait que ta mère ait parlé avec toi d'un certain sujet a provoqué sa mort. Ne t'en sens pas coupable, peut-être le savait-elle et qu'elle a voulu ainsi abréger ses souffrances… La pauvre femme.  
- Mais qui a fait ça ? s'énerva subitement Drago en se levant, repoussant violemment la chaise qui tomba à la renverse.  
- Je n'en sais strictement rien. Je n'ai aucune idée. Mais je pense bien que cela doit venir de Voldemort ou d'un de son entourage, personne n'aurait d'idée aussi haineuse. Si quelque chose me parvient, je t'en tiendrai informé. Maintenant Drago, je me vois dans l'obligation de te congédier. Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit, répondit le jeune homme d'un air absent.

Il s'empara de sa cape et tourna les talons. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et dévala les escaliers. Derrière lui, la statue coulissait et reprenait sa place sans broncher.


	15. chapitre 14 : Quand Blais ne suit plus

Hellow !

Merci pour vos reviews! Vous êtes de plus nombreux à lire La descente en enfer d'Hermione Granger :D ! Et de moins en moins nombreux à reviewter lol

Ce week-end je poste le chapitre plus tôt parce que j'serai pas là ^^" Et comme je sais que je recevrai des menaces de mort, eh bein TADAM !

Bon, j'avoue, je trouve que ce chapitre est nul à chier! Complètement. Vraiment trop raté :'S J'ai essayé de le refaire, mais rien ne vient et ça reste cette sorte de loque... Le seul passage que j'aime c'est quand Drago est avec la fille. Avant et après = NUL !

Dîtes ce que vous en pensez =)

_**Bref, Bonne lecture !**_

- J'avais répondu à toutes les reviews, et lorsque j'ai validé l'enregistrement du doc, il y a eu un beugue et j'ai tout perdu. j'ai franchement pas le courage de tout recommencer, mais juré, au prochain chapitre, je répondrai à toutes les reviews que vous aurez laissées pour ce chapitre, en espérant qu'elles soient nombreuses :D

* * *

**_Chapitre 14 : Quand Blaise ne suit plus..._**

* * *

Le duo Blaise/ Granger passionnait bien des élèves à Poudlard, en particulier les filles qui rêvassaient sans cesse sur cette façon qu'ils avaient de s'aimer.

Toutes croyaient, qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'ils étaient sérieusement atteints. Ils passaient leur temps ensemble, se mettaient tous deux en cours à la même table, mangeaient ensemble, -dormaient ensemble selon certaines rumeurs… La love story, quoi.

Ça c'était ce que pensaient neuf filles sur dix à Poudlard.

- Granger, pourquoi t'es avec Zabini ? demanda à nouveau Nott en se servant une part de tarte à la mélasse.

- Je pensais avoir été claire. Déjà je ne suis pas avec lui. Ensuite, la sienne est plus grosse que la tienne.

Blaise et Pansy éclatèrent de rire alors que Granger les regardait, surprise. De toutes évidences, elle avait été si sérieuse qu'elle ne pensait pas que l'on pourrait prendre cela pour de l'humour. Ou alors elle cherchait ce qu'elle avait dit de drôle.

- Ah oui ? Et de combien ? siffla Théodore en se penchant.

Granger se courba vers lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- D'au moins cinq centimètres ! assura Granger.

Quelques filles de la table se retournèrent brusquement vers Blaise, alors qu'elles étaient soi-disant en train de discuter et qu'elles ne leur accordaient aucune attention, et lui sourirent d'un air coquin. Granger approuva d'un bref hochement de tête alors que Drago, qui supportait de moins en moins qu'elle attire tout le temps l'attention à la table des Serpentards, et encore moins qu'elle y traine, se retenait de la virer sur-le-champ. Pour qui se prenait-elle à se pavaner ainsi ?

- Cinq centimètres ? s'étouffa Nott. Oui mais mon diamètre le bat !

- Oh, tu sais, niveau diamètre c'est quasiment tout le temps le même, hein !

- C'est faux, s'exclama Nott. Il peut bien varier… Et les poils, qui est le plus poilu ?

Granger éclata d'un rire si fort, qu'elle tomba à la renverse. Blaise l'attrapa à temps, avant que sa tête ne percute une dalle de pierre et qu'elle ne parte pour traumatisme crânien.

Il la redressa et vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle fixa Thédore dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés en enroulant ses doigts autour de la nuque de Blaise.

- Mais tu parles de quoi Nott ? s'enquit Granger, après avoir réussi à reprendre son souffle entre deux sanglots de rire.

- Bein… de pénis ? Et toi alors !

- De baguette…, lâcha Granger en continuant de manger. Quel abruti, il ne se refait pas…

La plupart du groupe entendit Nott grincer sévèrement des dents.

- Dis, Granger, t'as pas une table où tu pourras trainer ta sale tronche de san… née-moldue ? rattrapa difficilement Davis.

La dite née-moldue, releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la Serpentarde. Elle passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux aux noeuds innombrables qu'elle démêla pensivement.

- Et toi, Davis, t'as pas un placard où te planquais en attendant qu'un homme soit assez ivre pour vouloir faire quelque chose avec toi ?

Drago ne put réprimer un léger sourire amusé, même si Granger ne devait pas le voir. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se croit tout permis à sa table. Mais bon, c'était de Tracey dont on parlait et donc, on pouvait en dire ce qu'on voulait. Mais attends… il avait couché quelques fois avec donc c'était une insu…

- Je te ferais remarquer que Drago, le meilleur ami de ton amant a couché quelques fois avec moi, souligna Davis en ricanant. Alors, on ne répond rien ? ajouta-t-elle d'un air supérieur.

- Tais-toi deux minutes, ordonna sèchement la jeune femme, en fronçant ses sourcils. C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Granger, l'air très concentré, sortit sa baguette de sa manche et, la maintenant le long de son flanc, se leva lentement.

- Ah, ah ! Tu parles d'une Gryffondor, tu fuis direct la conversation!

Granger, l'ignorant de toute sa superbe, s'avança vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit en grand, alors que les professeurs et les élèves s'inquiétaient de son état de santé.

Devant elle, un homme à la cape noire s'approcha doucement. Ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain clair et quelques mèches retombaient en travers de ses iris marron. Il avait un nez fin, des lèvres pulpeuses et son corps était bien sculpté.

Plusieurs filles lâchèrent un soupir rêveur.

Il tendit sa main à la jeune femme et lui murmura quelques mots. Elle se contenta d'approuver. Puis, il dit à nouveau quelque chose. Repoussa sa main. Recula. Et partit alors qu'elle fermait doucement la porte.

- Miss Granger ! s'exclama la voix aiguisée du professeur McGonagall, remontant l'allée à grands pas.

- Si tu veux mon avis, lança Nott, heureux et fier, à Blaise, songeur, elle te fait des infidélités et pas des moindres, hein !

- Professeur ? répondit l'élève en se retournant.

Le professeur de métamorphose recula de quelques pas, quand elle vit le visage de son élève. Des yeux noirs, aux reflets rougeâtres de pures haines. Des trais tirés et des lèvres pincées.

- Miss Granger… vos ye-yeux…

Granger la fixa dans les yeux, puis battit des paupières. Au bout de plusieurs compressions, ils redevinrent bruns, mais un brun foncé, un brun orageux.

- Miss Granger, que voulait donc ce charmant jeune homme ? s'enquit le professeur à la voix tremblante.

- Il m'annonçait qu'Harry Potter était retenu à la candidature d'auror. Il venait du ministère.

Puis elle tourna les talons, franchit la porte et disparut en quelques secondes sans que la directrice adjointe n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Tu crois que c'est ça ? demanda Blaise à Drago.

- T'es encore plus con que la moyenne, répondit franchement son ami en enfournant un délicieux crumble aux fruits rouges.

Blaise retrouva Granger dans l'appartement des préfets-en-chef, sur la terrasse, ayant déjà fumé un demi-paquet de cigarettes en l'espace d'une heure. Ses mains tremblaient, seule trace possible de la tension qui l'habitait.

Blaise approcha son bras de sa taille mais elle se retira, bien qu'elle fût de dos et qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu venir.

- Granger… ? Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, rien, je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

Il la regarda tendrement.

- Tu peux tout me dire.

- Oui, Blaise, c'est ça. Maintenant, tu seras gentil de me laisser. J'apprécie.

Il partit, sensiblement refroidi et retrouva Drago dans le hall. Ce dernier, l'air songeur, contemplait les jeunes femmes qui se trémoussaient devant lui, dans leurs longs collants noirs et leurs jupes qui rétrécissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il se penchait pour ramasser les affaires qu'il avait fait tomber, avant de se rendre dehors.

- Potiron et Weasmoche sont des pots-de-colle. Mais ils sont cools, affirma Drago en guidant son ami vers le parc, les mains dans les poches.

- Hein ?

- Ils ont cassé la gueule de Nott, y a pas deux minutes. Ils pensent que ce con a donné du philtre d'amour à Granger et que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle s'éloigne d'eux.

- Théo est trop stupide pour avoir une idée pareille.

- Eux, ils le sont encore plus de penser qu'il pourrait.

Blaise approuva vaguement.

- T'as une ronde ce soir ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Tu le sais bien, soupira Drago, las. Tous les jeudis. Et étant jeudi huit décembre… Je ne me soustrais pas à la règle. Granger aussi, donc.

Drago leva les yeux vers le ciel orageux. On annonçait de la neige pour bientôt.

Il croisa du regard la rambarde de la terrasse de l'appartement préfectoral. Et, pendue, là, Granger qui discutait avec Pansy. Depuis quand parlaient-elles ensemble ?

Quelle importance ? N'avait-il rien d'autres à faire ?

Si. Penser à sa mère. Qu'il aurait tant voulu connaitre mieux. Avec laquelle il aurait voulu tout partager. La prendre dans ses bras dans d'autres circonstances que sa mort…

Il scruta Blaise des yeux. Pourquoi faisait-il ça avec Granger? Drager, flirter, coucher... Tout comme un couple. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas en être un! Elle était chasse-gardée de Voldemort...?

HHHH

Angelina Kathlin, la Poufsouffle que Drago avait récemment plantée alors qu'ils allaient passer une nuit ensemble, se présenta en ce vendredi 16 décembre, l'air convaincu et farouche, devant le Prince des Serpentards.

De méchante humeur depuis que Blaise couchait avec l'ennemi et bousillait par la même occasion leur mission – alors que son ami affirmait que c'était seulement un renforcement de leurs liens- Drago releva à peine la tête de quelques centimètres juste pour avaler son jus de citrouille. Puis, il enfourna un toast beurré. Quelle emmerde, ces nanas…

- Je suis Angelina Kathlin.

Il la toisa froidement puis fixa la porte de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrait au même moment. Blaise et Granger se roulaient encore une pelle. Mon Dieu, ils avaient donc leurs bouches soudées ! Pourvu qu'elle aille à sa table de Gryffondors, pourvu qu'elle…

Ses espoirs étaient vains, il avait beau répété le même processus depuis que Blaise et elle se fréquentaient, ça n'avait jamais marché et aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception à la règle, puisqu'ils venaient vers lui. Et en plus, ils allaient s'asseoir à ses côtés ! Il était maudit.

- Mec, bien dormi ?

Drago le regarda puis son regard dériva vers la Poufsouffle qui s'était installée face à lui et dont les yeux le testaient lourdement.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants mangèrent silencieusement.

- Drago ? susurra celle qui lui faisait face.

- Quoi encore ?

- Je voudrais un autre rendez-vous avec toi.

- Pas moi. Allez, à plus.

Il se leva et entama un mouvement vers la porte, mais la jeune femme s'était renversée par-dessus la table, sa poitrine plongeant presque dans le panier à toasts. Elle le saisit par la cravate et le pencha vers elle. Drago tira férocement sur sa main, mais sa poigne était ferme et elle escalada presque la table alors qu'ils étaient presque allongés sur elle, inclinés l'un vers l'autre.

- J'ai du respect pour moi. J'ai envie de toi alors tu vas me donner ce que je veux, et après, je te laisserai.

Finalement, Drago dut s'avouer qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Il allait accepter, pas qu'il ait envie de la satisfaire mais de voir une femme aussi habile avec les sentiments, avec une telle franchise, l'excitait assez et que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, leurs bouches avaient eu d'autres occupations que de parler, de ce fait, il se rendait compte qu'elle l'intéressait seulement maintenant.

Étant un Malefoy, il comptait la faire mariner un peu plus.

- Quel est le statut de ton sang ?

- Comme si tu y accordais de l'importance, Malefoy, entendit-il dire Granger à côté de Blaise.

- Je suis de sang-mêlé, affirma hautement la jeune femme, nullement gênée.

- Et quelles sont tes disponibilités ? souffla Drago dans le creux de son oreille, alors qu'elle le tenait toujours fermement penché contre elle, par-dessus la table.

- Eh bien, ce soir par exemple, répondit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue, masquant ainsi ses joues rouges.

Angelina Kathlin le lâcha subitement et se redressa. Drago, qui connaissait bien ce genre de femmes, avait prévu le geste, et ne retomba pas sur le meuble comme elle aurait voulu qu'il le fasse.

Il se contenta de se rejeter en arrière, de se tenir debout et de sortir d'un pas trainant, la Poufsouffle marchant devant lui.

- Ne roule pas autant du cul, tu vas te dévisser la hanche, et Dieu sait qu'on en aura besoin, persifla-t-il, sa mauvaise humeur momentanément délaissée.

Elle lui retourna un sourire amusé.

HHHH

Après une soirée très revigorante, autant physiquement que mentalement, Drago s'étira longuement, la jeune femme encore blottie contre lui. Il laissa ses doigts balader le long de son bras, puis de sa nuque, et dégageant doucement le drap, de ses reins. Elle frissonna avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Angelina releva mollement la tête et parcourut la pièce du regard. Allongée sur le ventre, ses seins fermement écrasés sous son poids, elle vit que Drago les fixait, pas indifférent de toutes évidences à leurs courbes férocement aplaties.

- Je croyais que tu virais toutes les filles le matin, et même la nuit des fois, chuchota-t-elle, aphone, peu désireuse de briser la quiétude de la pièce.

Les rayons de soleil transperçaient les volets et, atténués par les rideaux vert bouteille, se glissaient insidieusement sur leurs corps qui se soulevaient lentement au rythme de leur respiration. Il flottait une odeur sucrée et acide, due à la transpiration.

Les draps, légers, soyeux, glissaient telle de l'eau sur leurs peaux, alors qu'ils unissaient à nouveau leurs sexes, dans une étreinte purement érotique. Les gémissements, doux et mélodieux à l'oreille du Serpentard, fusèrent, semblant faire onduler les pans de murs sous leurs yeux mi-clos.

Quelques instants plus tard, le souffle court, Drago s'affaissa sur le corps de la jeune femme.

- Les filles disent cela quand elles ne m'ont pas satisfait et que je les vire. Il faut à tout prix me faire passer pour le mauvais garçon, grogna-t-il en roulant sur le côté, les bras repliés sous sa tête.

- Je t'ai satisfait ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Drago savait assez comment les filles fonctionnaient pour ne pas répondre directement « Oui ». S'il lui disait non, elle serait vexée, et en plus ce serait faux. S'il disait pas mal, elle tenterait d'en faire encore plus, alors que s'il assurait que oui, ça avait été sympa, il pourrait se gratter pour de plus belles performances. Et elle partirait, en se vantant.

- C'était pas mal. Tu peux mieux faire.

Elle se rehaussa et, ses jambes mêlées aux siennes, tomba à la renverse sur lui. Il parut apprécier le contact car il lui offrit un sourire en coin.

- Et moi, te demandes-tu si ça m'a plu ?

- La question ne se pose pas, tu criais si fort que Granger a dû t'entendre, malgré les sortilèges d'insonorisation.

- Tu es modeste en plus. Il t'arrive, de sortir avec des nanas ou tu les vires avant ou alors tu n'es pas fidèle ?

Il esquissa une moue amusée à la dernière partie de la phrase.

- Je suis rarement entièrement contenté, lui murmura-t-il alors qu'une érection refaisait déjà surface.

- Je pourrais dire pareil de moi, avoua la jeune femme en se frottant contre la bosse, une douce chaleur qui devenait habituelle en la présence de cet homme se propageant dans son ventre.

- Alors peut-être que je pourrais t'être fidèle, songea-t-il à haute voix alors qu'elle l'attirait à lui, sous les draps.

HHHH

- Je veux manger avec toi.

- T'es romantique ? s'enquit Drago.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de sortir avec une Poufsouffle ? Ah oui, c'était un bon coup. Il avait failli oublier.

- Non. Laisse tomber, je viens de voir une amie…

Elle le planta là, sans un baiser, et il se sentit comme un malpropre. Il devait faire attention sinon de la fumée lui sortirait des oreilles. Drago aimait remettre les gens à leur place, mais pas l'inverse. Et elle venait de lui faire comprendre que s'il n'aimait pas la romance, il n'y en aurait pas.

Ce n'était pas plus mal.

C'est sur une touche joyeuse d'une aussi formidable nuit - mais qu'il masquait d'un air froid et narquois- que Drago s'installa à la table des Serpentards et commença à manger. Il reçut une grand claque dans le dos quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il avalait une tranche de bacon. Il dut tousser à maintes reprises pour ne pas s'étouffer.

- Mec ! s'exclama Blaise.

- J'ai failli crever, espèce de con.

- Je t'excuse.

Drago regarda Blaise, ne sachant que dire. Il l'excusait ? Mais… bon, c'était Blaise, on ne pouvait pas le changer, et c'est pourquoi Drago détourna son visage.

- Ah t'as tiré ton coup avec elle alors ! Tu vois, c'était ça, une surdose d'hormones, j'en étais sûr. Hier, on a pris notre pied, mais Dieu qu'elle criait fort ta poupée, ça a failli nous perturber… T'étais à combien de temps d'abstinence ? Deux semaines, non ? Toi t'es un mec de lit. Tu dois tout le temps le faire sinon t'es pas cool. C'est comme Hermione. Elle le fait au moins une fois par soir, je suis mort, mec. Cet aprèm, pour l'entrainement j'sais pas si je viendrais, elle me tue. Je suis à bout de forces.

- Je n'ai pas envie de vous imaginer alors arrête, gémit Drago.

- En tout cas, hier soir, on t'imaginait bien, toi ! Ce qu'elle hurlait ! C'était qui ?

- Angelina Kathlin.

Blaise hocha, et la chercha avidement du regard.

- En tout cas, ça t'a fait du bien. Purée, regarde, mec, comme elle te matte… !

Drago scruta la salle puis la trouva. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, contradictoire par rapport à l'adresse, à la dextérité et au manque de gêne qu'elle avait eus quelques instants plus tôt, avec lui, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans la chambre.

- Granger est comme ça, alors ? releva Drago, qui venait juste de capter ce que son ami lui avait rapporté.

- Ouais, du non-stop. J'en peux plus. Je crois que je vais faire exprès de me faire mal pour aller à l'infirmerie. Et tu sais pas le pire ! Sur le coup, je n'y ai pas cru ! lui confia Blaise, horrifié, en avalant cul sec, un verre de thé fort.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je ne suis pas le seul. Elle a encore deux ou trois autres amants.

Drago lui fit des yeux ronds ce coup-ci, il avait bien écouté et il devait avouer qu'il était scié. Blaise bailla lourdement en prit sa tête en coupe. Il semblait somnoler et sa voix parvint dans un souffle à son ami.

- Ah nan mais là, je vais crever.

- Et qui sont les autres ?

- Elle m'a dit que Nott c'est occasionnel, répondit-il, en l'observant de côté. C'est vraiment en mode SOS. Y a deux Serdaigles et… un Gryffon ? Non, personne de sa maison ne voudrait la toucher, j'imagine… Euh…un Poufsouffle, ouais, c'est ça ! Je crois même que c'est l'ex de Kathlin.

Au même moment, Granger s'asseyait à ses côtés, l'air amusé. Elle passa une main dans le fin de duvet qui servait de cheveux à son amant, et les caressa, avant de lui donner une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

- Les rumeurs disent que le grand Zabini serait éreinté, siffla-t-elle en se servant une tasse de café.

- Et par quoi ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, en se redressant, aucunement fatigué.

- Oh, personne ne saurait. Mais on parle de… de quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Alors, ça commençait ainsi déconcentration en cours, chute de notes, pique du nez en plein déjeuner, baisse de la libido, et donc du plaisir de sa partenaire qui selon les rumeurs, serait unique, manque des entrainements de Quidditch, courrier adressé à Rogue et à Pomfresh pour potion revitalisante…bref, la liste est longue et j'en passe.

Blaise se détourna pour qu'elle ne voie pas la stupeur qui l'animait. Il croisa le regard agacé de Drago. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique bien cinglante mais Blaise le coupa à temps.

- Et tu y crois ? s'enquit-il en se retournant vers Hermione.

- Pour ce qui est de la baisse de libido, oui. La déconcentration, je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'ai rien vu de tel. Tu as pourtant l'air concentré quand tu me donnes rendez-vous après les cours en potion, ironisa-t-elle. Ah Blaise, tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote.

Il grinça des dents, sachant d'avance qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre, autrement dit, la remise en question de ses compétences.

- Tu n'arrives plus à suivre. Ce n'est pas grave.

Nott arriva quelques secondes après, le temps que Blaise comprenne.

- Mais, Hermione, je…

- Hermione, c'est ok pour ce soir, le coupa Nott en se penchant vers elle.

- Très bien.

Théodore amorça un geste pour l'embrasser mais Granger détourna la tête et ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il aussitôt, passablement énervé.

- C'est déjà assez ennuyeux que je doive me contenter de toi, inutile que tout le monde le sache.

Si Nott ne voulut pas paraitre vexé, il avait lamentablement échoué et s'installa en bout de table, le regard furibond, alors que Drago souriait narquoisement.

- Tu m'as déjà remplacé ? soupira Blaise.

- Mais non… Ne t'en fais pas, juste le temps que tu reprennes un peu du poil de la bête. Les vacances arrivent, cool, tu vas passer ton temps au lit, et je serai ta charmante infirmière en uniforme sans sous-vêtements. Ah tiens…

Elle lut le message que la chouette venait de déposer devant elle. Blaise, curieux, se pencha par-dessus son épaule, et son estomac se noua.

« C'est ok pour Près-au-Lard. Ça te dirait qu'on essaye dans une cabine d'essayage ? J.F-F. »

- Mais non ? répéta froidement Blaise. T'as déjà un deuxième rendez-vous !

Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire désabusé.

- Si tu savais ce qui attend ce pauvre Justin ! Tu ne dirais pas ça, répliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle envoyait d'un geste de la main, un baiser imaginaire au Poufsouffle concerné qui le lui rendit, tout heureux, mais légèrement étonné.

- Une nuit d'amour ? persifla Blaise dont les narines frétillaient alors qu'il adressait un regard assassin au jeune homme.

- Non, il va juste porter tous les livres que j'aurai achetés; et si, par malheur, je n'ai que lui sous la dent, eh bien, je m'en contenterai. Une cabine d'essayage…

- Mais tu ne peux pas aller à près-au-lard ! s'écria soudainement le métisse, après quelques instants de silence.

- Tu es mon père ? le toisa sèchement Granger sans même lui adresser un coup d'œil.

Drago donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Blaise. Quel con !

Blaise avait peur pour Granger. Peur parce qu'aujourd'hui, les mangemorts débarquaient à Près-au-Lard et allaient attaquer. Et l'idée qu'elle se retrouve dans la foule, n'était pas des plus alléchantes. Que ferait-elle ? De quel côté se rangerait-elle ? Sa surprise serait gâchée, il ne voulait pas que quiconque devine qu'elle virait au mal… Il voulait avoir la fierté de l'annoncer au Lord.

- Non, mais là j'ai envie de toi, répondit Blaise dans une tentative désespérée de sensualité. Et cette après-midi j'aurai encore envie, je crois bien, alors allons…

- Tu as entrainement de Quidditch cet après-midi.

- Elle connait mieux ton emploi du temps que tu ne le connais, fit remarquer Pansy en arrivant gracieusement. Remarque, c'est pratique.

Depuis quelques temps, elle avait le regard étrangement pétillant, mais Drago effaça rapidement cette pensée, alors qu'elle prenait place et claquait un baiser bruyant sur la joue d'Hermione. Drago faillit s'étouffer à cette marque d'amitié et elle le rassura d'un sourire.

- J'irai, lâche-moi maintenant, ordonna fermement Granger en se retirant de a poigne du métisse.

- Très bien, lui concéda Blaise qui n'avait pas envie de s'attirer de soupçons.

De toutes façons la lettre de Lucius Malefoy ne parlait pas de Granger, mais juste d'eux trois.

Pansy se servit généreusement de pancakes et Hermione, qui pourtant avait déjà déjeuné, l'imita.

- Ce que j'ai faim en ce moment ! Ça doit être l'activité physique, songea-t-elle à haute voix.

- Oui, tu ne grossis même pas, approuva Tracey pas loin.

Tracey, après s'être bien fait humilier plusieurs fois par Granger, avait décidé qu'il valait mieux s'en faire une alliée et elle fayotait à longueur de temps auprès de la Gryffondor, désormais.

Drago, agacé de tout cela, se leva.

- Drago…, fredonna Pansy en croisant ses yeux aciers. J'ai appris que tu sortais avec Angelina Kathlin… Vrai ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Vous n'êtes pas discrets ! Déjà, beaucoup dans le château ont entendu votre torride nuit – à ces mots, Granger, Blaise et elle esquissèrent un sourire- et puis, vous vous teniez la main.

- Bah, on verra où on en sera dans une semaine…, soupira lourdement Drago avant de sortir de la salle, les mains dans les poches.


	16. Chapitre 15 :Elle l'aime, lui, son corps

Hellow !

Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai été rassurée que vous ne trouviez pas le chapitre précédent trop nul :D

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui se centre un peu plus sur Drago. Je pense que pour la fic soit réellement bien formée, il faut connaitre un minimum les personnages. On apprend sur Drago, sur ses tourments, et sa vie ressemble un peu à train-train, mais ça avant, que dans le prochain chapitre, Hermione ne se tape un délire et qu'elle... Sht! Oups, j'ai failli tout griller ;D

Bref, enfin Décembre, donc bientôt Noël! Plus qu'une semaine et c'est les vacs ;D !

Je suis allée voir HP7, mon Dieu, c'est de la bombe ! J'ai pleuré tout le temps; tout le monde se moque de moi : ! J'ai insulté les gens qui disaient : "C'est nul!". Mon discours a quand même rabattu le caquet MOUHAHA !

Aux gens qui ont eu peur avec Angelina, voici un chapitre qui va répondre à bien des attentes. Non, pas de séparation, mais vous allez voir l'aspect des choses autrement, et finalement, adorer Angelina Lol!

**_RAR comme promis :_**

**_Chlo :_** Bah, c'est surtout Nott qui a un esprit pervers, hein! A quoi pensait-il, lui encore, hein ? Pour les yeux, oui c'est fait exprès, ce serait nul que vous compreniez ^^ Tu aimes Angelina ? Elle va descendre dans ton estime alors avec ce chapitre. C'est une fille comme une autre et j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour expliquer son revirement de caractère. Contente qu'il t'ait tout de même plu :D Quant à ce chapitre, je l'apprécie beaucoup ^^ Surtout l'explication indirecte de Pansy à Drago.

**_Jess :_** Je suis littéralement contente que ça te plaise et de gagner une nouvelle lectrice :D

**_Emma.W :_** Oui, j'avoue, Tracey sait bien arranger la sauce, normal tu me diras, elle est à Serpentard... :D Angelina ? Bof, je sais pas trop moi non plus. Faut pas croire, les persos ne se confient pas à moi, hein !

**_Black-Chu' :_** Je compatis à ton incompréhension LOL ! Bien sûr que c'est un DM/HG ! Mais juste, il y a un OCC avant, sinon il n'y aurait pas de charme à leur mise en couple :D Elle couche pas avec tout le monde, roh! Bon, si, un peu. En réalité, elle ne le trouve pas à son goût. Et puis, on va faire ça en douceur. Ils vont se chercher, se trouver, se séparer et... MERDE! j'ai grillé la fin -' Bon je me tais ! ;D Cette histoire à Près-au-Lard ? On va tout savoir, of course! Hermione ne laisserait jamais passer ça, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Merci :D

**_Uranie :_** Soulagée que tu aimes. Oui, c'est vrai, on n'a rien appris d'important. Personne n'est intrigué par la réaction d'Hermione ? L'étrange monsieur n'est qu'un détail à côté de notre pauvre Mione :'( ! Contente que ça reste plaisant ;D

_**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**_

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 15 : Quand une femme est amoureuse d'un homme et que celui-ci aime surtout son corps..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Drago embrassait à pleine bouche Angelina. Elle était assise sur ses genoux et passait ses mains dans ses cheveux en une longue caresse continue. Il laissait ses mains vagabonder au grès du baiser, selon sa passion, et elles se blottissaient généralement sous sa jupe, rassérénées par la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

Le portrait s'ouvrit si brutalement qu'ils sursautèrent et se détachèrent, sans pour autant se désenlacer complètement.

Granger, les yeux lançant des éclairs, rentra, une demi dizaine de sacs volant derrière elle, la baguette en main. D'un geste du bâton de bois, tous ses achats rejoignirent sa chambre et d'un autre, sa veste disparut. Elle s'approcha à grand pas de Drago et pointa sur lui, son arme magique.

- Baisse ta baguette, Granger, ordonna-t-il d'un ton suffisant, sans ciller.

- Que foutaient ces mangemorts à Près-au-Lard ?

- Il y a eu une attaque ! s'exclama la voix de Blaise depuis la chambre de la jeune femme. Une attaque ?

En boxer, il accourut et secoua les épaules d'Hermione, complètement paniqué.

- Si j'avais su… Oh non !

- Tu le savais, espèce de menteur ! vociféra la jeune femme en lui assenant une gifle magistrale. Et tu me mens ainsi ! Si effrontément !

La haine dans les yeux, elle se rapprocha de lui.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, hein ? glissa Angelina à l'oreille de Drago avant de la lui embrasser. Je reviens ce soir…

Il acquiesça, ravi de se débarrasser d'elle en moment critique et surtout inquiet qu'elle entende des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas à entendre, alors qu'elle sortait précipitamment.

- Granger ! Oh, stop. On n'en savait rien, mon père nous a juste donné du travail à faire à Blaise et à moi. Blaise trouvait cela louche, mais jamais nous n'aurions pu nous douter que… enfin, il y aurait une attaque, mentit Drago en poussant un grognement de lassitude.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Granger en se retournant brusquement vers le second Serpentard, pointant sa baguette sur sa poitrine.

- Oui, Hermione. C'est pour ça que ce matin j'ai insisté, je trouvais ça bizarre…

- Bon.

- Et alors, tu as pris part à la bagarre ? s'enquit-il aussitôt.

- Bien sûr que oui, es-tu idiot ? fit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Raconte, allez ! Je suis inquiet, moi, maintenant, marmonna Blaise en se dodelinant devant elle.

Elle lâcha un soupir avant de s'effondrer dans un fauteuil et de le lorgner de bas en haut.

- Pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça et tu venais de ma chambre ?

- Je dormais là-bas, il fait moins froid qu'aux cachots.

- J'espère que t'as rien fait de crade dans mon lit.

Il eut un sourire mesquin puis, d'un geste de la main, l'incita à raconter.

Drago s'empara d'un livre et l'ouvrit. C'était la première fois qu'il remarquait la présence de la bibliothèque dans cette pièce. Mais il avait compris que Granger se fichait bien qu'il l'écoute, seulement, elle ne voulait pas avoir l'impression qu'il l'écoutait. Pas compliquées les filles, non, du tout…

Alors, il fit mine de lire le grimoire, écoutant attentivement.

- Je sortais tout juste d'une nouvelle librairie que j'avais remarquée sur la grande rue marchande. Enseigne très intéressante. Le proprio était grincheux, pas franchement serviable, mais il m'a vendu des livres superbes. Des prix, Blaise, incomparables pour des auteurs renommés! J'en avais presque honte; j'ai comme la sensation que c'est une souillure à leur nom que de vendre ça à ce prix lorsque l'on voit le travail accompli. J'ai acheté une bonne vingtaine de manuscrits, oui, écrits à la main en plus ! Des cinq cents pages, avec des sorts de protection... Et là, je suis sortie. Environ trente mangemorts ont transplané et les sorts ont aussitôt fusé. De partout, c'était un vrai brasier. J'ai commencé à combattre moi aussi, j'ai sorti ma baguette et j'en ai mis HS au moins six, ajouta-t-elle fièrement.

- Tu as tué ? s'étrangla Blaise.

- Mais non, andouille. Un stupefix et voilà. Je ne peux pas leur montrer mon expérience, sinon, le jour où j'en aurais besoin, ils ne seront pas surpris, et les meilleurs essaieront de me tuer. Étant donné que je suis bonne. Même très bonne, rajouta-t-elle avec un petit ton supérieur qui déplut fortement aux deux garçons. Bref, je m'occupais du septième et là, enfin, Dumbledore et les autres sont arrivés.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, puis elle reprit d'une voix excitée.

- Tu ne devineras pas la nouvelle ?

- Laquelle ?

- J'ai acheté un livre de magie noire. Un vraiment fabuleux, on dit que Grindewald a participé à son écriture.

Blaise déglutit difficilement et tâcha de faire rapidement apparaître un sourire, mais rien ne vint. Il se contenta d'un regard fuyant qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Tu n'as pas l'air content pour moi ! s'agaça Hermione.

- J'ai juste eu peur que tu te sois fait arnaquer. Montre-le-moi.

Elle partit rapidement vers sa chambre et Blaise entendit la voix de son ami dire :

- On n'est pas dans la merde avec les plans foireux de Zab'.

- Ta gueule, mec.

- C'est cette nana, elle te rend dingue pour peu et je te croirais amoureux.

Blaise assimila lentement le dire du blond et n'eut pas le temps d'éclaircir ses idées qu'un livre épais et lourd arrivait dans sa figure. Le nez en feu, d'où dégoulinaient quelques gouttes de sang, il vit Granger, l'air navré. Il se tamponna machinalement le nez de sa manche.

- Et c'est toi le Poursuiveur de Serpentard ? Désolant…, dit-elle, acide.

Elle était franchement exaspérante avec ses sautes d'humeur !

Sans répliquer, il s'empara du bouquin et le feuilleta d'un air expert – qui n'avait de l'expertise que l'air, mais cela, seul Drago le savait- approuvant par moment, déniant par d'autre les écrits.

- Pas mal, pas mal…

Et Drago devinait sans peine que le _"pas mal"_ de Blaise donnait écho à un _« Au secours, au secours… »_ dans sa tête. Cela faillit le faire éclater de rire, mais il se retint, pour sa couverture. Enfin, Zabini rendit son livre à la jeune femme en lui déconseillant certains sorts qui n'avaient pas l'air au point. Elle acquiesça et Drago sut, à l'instant même où son iris s'assombrissait, qu'ils seraient les premiers qu'elle essaierait.

HHHH

Le temps est une boucle infinie dont nous ne nous rendons pas compte. Que nous soyons occupés à travailler ou à brasser de l'air, il s'écoule, tel le fin sable d'un puissant sablier. Il est lent et rapide, fluide mais épais, pesant et léger.

Les faits qui s'étaient produits hier, repasseront dans univers parallèle où leur aujourd'hui serait pour nous le fameux hier.

Drago, d'un œil inquisiteur, scruta les cadeaux au pied du sapin. Rien de bien intéressant. Un, deux, trois… Cinq cadeaux pour lui. Sympa.

Il balaya attentivement la salle commune du regard, et lorsqu'il fut sûr que ni Granger, ni Blaise, ni Pansy ni Angelina n'y était, alors, tel un enfant, il bondit sur ses paquets. La seule chose qui aurait pu l'alerter était le chat noir, au regard vert brillant, vif, qui venait de passer et, s'étalait de tout son long sous le canapé. Mais il n'en tint pas compte, le soupçonnant d'être un cadeau de Noël pour Granger. D'ailleurs, heureusement que l'autre chat touffu avait été donné à la fille des Weasley, il l'aurait foutu dehors en deux temps trois mouvements sinon.

Il déchira les emballages d'un geste fiévreux et grogna en se coupant le doigt avec du papier cadeau. Drago déglutit difficilement en voyant le présent.

Une immense peluche d'un rose cotonneux, représentant un ourson d'un mètre cinquante de haut, le toisait de ses yeux jaunes perçants. La peluche avait dû être dissimulée grâce à un sort, le paquet était si petit à côté de ce monstre… ! Et elle tenait, entre ses pattes, un oreiller rouge entouré de dentelles blanches sur lequel était gravé en lettres dorés : « Parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas le romantisme mais que moi si ! ».

En y réfléchissant bien, ce genre de chose était inflammable facilement. Il pourrait donc réchauffer Drago quand celui-ci aurait froid et y aurait mis feu. Il décida de le conserver et pria pour ses autres cadeaux qu'ils soient moins pire.

Le second était une bouteille de son parfum favori il soupçonna Pansy d'avoir fouillé sa salle de bain et d'avoir vu qu'il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup. Elle était bizarre Pansy en ce moment, remarqua-t-il soudainement. Pour peu, il aurait pensé qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose, à partir comme ça soudainement, à réapparaitre des heures plus tard, les yeux brillants et à exprimer mieux ses sentiments…

Dans le troisième, il trouva une bouteille de potion… contre l'acné. Il éclata de rire, sous le choc et supposa que cela devait être un cadeau pour Granger, qu'il avait intercepté. Il le remballa et ouvrit un autre emballage.

Son souffle se coupa de lui-même.

Devant lui, dissimulé tel l'ours par un sortilège pour l'alléger, encadré dans un bocal rectangulaire de verre, de deux mètres sur deux, le stade de Quidditch lui faisait face. C'était une maquette du terrain et dans ses moindres détails, il avait été reproduit. Un carton apparut et Drago y lit l'inscription :

« Mec,

Je désespère qu'un jour on batte Potter au Quidditch. Alors voilà, j'ai trouvé ton cadeau de Noël. Un simulateur. Il te suffit de prendre un cheveu de personne de ta connaissance, et de l'appliquer sur une disquette prévue à cet effet. Le personnage ainsi que ses compétences sont analysés. Tu fais comme ça jusqu'à te faire des équipes que tu sélectionnes toi-même. Et tu les fais affronter. Tu peux faire un entrainement comme ça, ou alors un match avec ton meilleur ami (moi, évidemment). Tu contrôles tes persos en leur expliquant à voix haute ce que tu penses et un simulateur te permettra d'avoir l'impression que tu joues toi aussi, sauf que tu resteras sur place et que tu ne bruleras pas la charmante graisse de ton cul, mec. L'avantage, c'est que ce machin agit comme un cerveau; il fera faire aux bonshommes les mouvements que feraient les vrais dans la réalité. Tu sentiras le balai et tout, c'est vraiment ouf. Pour l'équipe de Potter, il faut un cheveu de chaque ça va être chaud ! Bon j'y vais, Hermione fait un streap poker, là, autant dire qu'elle va perdre.

Ah, et la lotion contre les boutons, c'est elle qui t'en fait cadeau, elle dit que t'en as besoin.

B. »

Drago ne releva pas la fin mais il fut tout de même admiratif envers le cadeau de son ami… Quel splendide présent ! Il avait hâte de l'essayer. Dès ce soir, il s'y mettrait. Fallait encore qu'il attrape tous les cheveux, et ça risquait d'être difficile, surtout parce qu'aucun Weasley ni Potter n'était là. Vivement la rentrée, songea-t-il avec amusement.

Il posa soigneusement le simulateur sur un bureau, face au balcon.

Puis, s'approcha du reste de ses paquets. Il y en avait plus que quelques secondes auparavant… Sûrement que certaines personnes les envoyaient en retard…

Drago ouvrit avec un faux soupir de lassitude un paquet.

C'était Nott.

La lassitude devint alors réelle.

« Hey Drago ! L'autre jour, je me baladais côté moldu je voulais pas te faire de cadeau mais quand j'ai vu ça et qu'une fille m'a expliqué – sous veritaserum, parce qu'à chaque fois, elles se tiraient toutes en courant et en criant au pervers- ce que c'était, j'ai pensé à toi, mon lapin ! Ce sont des préservatifs avec des trucs bizarres trop funs. Y en a une centaine avec toutes les formes - y en a pas trente-six milles hein!- et choses dispos. Des vibrants, des qui massent, avec goût, odeur et compression et tout. Parce que quand j'ai vu ça chez les moldus, je me suis dit qu'on devait avoir mieux chez les sorciers – je croyais pas qu'on avait ça nous, je pensais que tout le monde utilisait un sort de Protection avant l'acte, sur sa partenaire, comme elle peut pas se l'appliquer toute seule- et j'avais raison ! Des effets d'ouf ! Ça vibre et ça te fait imaginer des trucs tu peux même kiffer tout seul, juste avec. Y en a un qui te fait ressentir, des cris, des caresses, des gémissements et des frictions comme si tu le faisais. Me remercie pas Ciao ! »

Cool ! Pour une fois que cet abruti avait une bonne idée. L'idée avait l'air vraiment sympa.

Il déballa un autre carton. Et grinça des dents. Le fameux cadeau de son père qu'il redoutait depuis le début.

Un elfe de maison.

Les yeux marron tendre étaient posés sur lui, et le nez pointu reniflait doucement. L'elfe, souriant de bonheur, sautilla en faisant face à son nouveau maitre.

- Ticky est contente, oh oui, oui, oui ! Si honorée de servir le grand Drago Malefoy !

Elle lui plaisait pas mal cette elfe, finalement. Et pour une fois, Drago fut soulagé en constatant les habits soigneux de l'elfe.

Il décida alors, de mettre quelque chose au clair avec elle, sachant qu'elle allait le suivre tout le temps et saurait tout de lui.

- Ticky.

- Maitre ? murmura-t-elle, les oreilles frétillantes, ses yeux globuleux baignant dans les larmes.

- Tout ce que tu verras, entendras ou sauras, tu ne le répéteras jamais sans mon ordre à qui que ce soit à part moi.

Elle s'inclina profondément en signe d'abnégation totale.

- Tu pourrais, éventuellement, me ramener une mèche de cheveu de certaines personnes ? demanda Drago contre toute attente, le cerveau travaillant à toute allure.

HHHH

- Allez Granger, fais pas chier, file ! s'exclama Drago, furibond en lui courant après, à travers la salle commune.

- Va te faire foutre ! Il est hors de question que tu t'entraines contre moi !

Elle enjamba le canapé et sauta sur le fauteuil pour éviter le « Petrificus Totalus » de Drago.

Puis, franchissant le portrait, s'enfuit en courant.

- Bah, j'm'en fous Granger, y en a bien sur ton oreiller, non ?

Il entendit un ricanement derrière le portrait. Drago monta dans la chambre de la jeune femme, bien rangée malgré quelques vêtements qui trainaient au sol, et examina soigneusement son lit. Victorieux, il apporta au simulateur, une mèche brune qu'il analysa rapidement.

« Tracey Davis. »

Horreur ! Blaise et Pansy, qui avaient assisté à la scène, rirent.

- Elle est homo ? s'exclama soudain Blaise, qui venait de comprendre quelque chose.

- Je crois qu'elle avait anticipé le tir, répondit tout simplement Pansy.

- Mec !

- Blaise ? demanda Drago en s'asseyant face à eux, déconfit.

- Tu trouves pas que Nott est chelou en ce moment ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude. Ce qui est peu dire.

- Non, non… Tout le temps confus, il bute sur les mots, rajouta Pansy. Il bafouille, se perd dans ses pensées.

- Peut-être qu'il passe trop de temps à se donner du plaisir tout seul et qu'il en consacre trop aux capsules de rêves Weasley. Il doit en faire des érotiques, et ainsi ne sait plus avec qui il couche, concéda Drago.

Ses deux amis levèrent les yeux au ciel. Drago ne pensait que par son pantalon.

- Arrête ! Des fois on lui dit, « T'as fait quoi hier soir ? », il fronce ses sourcils et dit « J'm'en rappelle plus. » ! Et pas une fois, pas deux… Au moins trois fois !

- Vous êtes agaçants. Moi je vais m'entrainer, si je vous écoute, je vais finir par trouver Théodore intéressant. Déjà, qu'on parle de lui entre nous ça me tue, alors plus…

Drago commença une partie de jeu passionnante avec son cadeau de Noël. Sacrément content de son elfe de maison qui lui avait amené des cheveux de tous les joueurs de toutes les équipes de Quidditch de Poudlard. Sauf ceux de Granger, mais ça ne serait tarder.

HHHH

- Drago, c'est vrai que je suis la première fille avec qui tu restes aussi longtemps ? s'enquit Angelina.

- Non.

Sa réponse avait été sèche car il trouvait sa question totalement débile et sans intérêt. Elle dut le sentir étant donné un sourire repentant et une caresse de ses longs ongles sur son bras. Il ne put réprimer un frisson et elle un air vainqueur.

Mais ce qui agaçait férocement Drago, c'était que ce qui se passait avec toutes les filles venait de se reproduire.

Chaque fille qui sortait avec lui, vantait au début, un besoin de piment dans sa vie – et dans son lit surtout- une envie d'être avec un homme si beau, si intelligent.

La vérité était bien loin elles espéraient toutes secrètement qu'il tomberait amoureux de l'une d'elle, lui vouerait un amour éternel, engendrerait un enfant dans l'année suivante ainsi qu'un sublime mariage. Pour son statut de sang, sa richesse, ses propriétés, son nom…

Et ce qui arrivait bien souvent, arriva. A force de se croire dans une parfaite love story, où la fille rêvassait sur lui toute la journée, modifiant un sourire cynique en un sourire tendre, un agacement en un plaisir de la voir si vivante, un baiser brusque en un baiser lent et amoureux, la fille tombait amoureuse de lui.

Ne savait-il pas qu'Angelina était raide dingue de lui ? Qu'elle ferait tout pour lui ?

Chacune croyait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne vivait par qu'elle. Et ça commençait toujours pareil. Il devait être fidèle, et c'était impossible. Ce n'était pas le besoin de sexe qui émanait de lui, mais un besoin de femmes. Et cela, même avec du polynectar, aucune femme ne pouvait le combler à elle seule.

Il avait trompé Angelina une bonne dizaine de fois, sans état d'âme. Toutes pensaient qu'elles seraient assez biens pour lui convenir.

Et il avait compris un an plus tôt.

C'était surtout Pansy qui lui avait expliqué. Elle lui avait ainsi dit :

« Ne sois pas en colère contre elles, Drago. Chacune de ces filles espère vivre une parfaite histoire d'amour. Et tu es l'homme idéal beau, intelligent, grand, musclé, sérieux, puissant, riche, sang pur… Elles te tombent toutes dans les bras, telles des mouches. Le problème c'est qu'elles sont toutes sures que tu vas les aimer ! Alors, quand tu te moques d'une d'elle, ouvertement, en lui parlant, elle se persuade que si tu as dit « Gros cul », c'est parce qu'il te plait. Si tu dis, « Ta gueule c'est un pot de peinture avec des boutons purulents », elle se dira, il dit ça pour éloigner mes prétendants car il est rongé par la jalousie, que c'est mignon ! A force de se mettre en tête que tu les aimes, elles finissent par t'aimer, si on conçoit le fait qu'elles ne soient pas sous coup de foudre direct, rien qu'à ta vue. »

Et Pansy, fine observatrice qui parlait peu mais épiait beaucoup, avait tout compris.

C'était totalement vrai.

Angelina avait voulu lui faire croire qu'elle avait envie de lui en tant qu'amant dans un premier temps, maintenant elle était amoureuse. Elle penserait vite mariage, enfants, maison… quelle horreur. Dans quelle merde s'était-il mis encore ?

- Angelina, il faut qu'on parle.

C'était la phrase la plus typique qu'on connaissait, celle qui n'annonçait généralement rien de bon du tout, surtout et particulièrement dans un couple.

Mais sa réaction le désarçonna. Elle continua de l'embrasser dans le cou, sans avoir l'air de l'avoir entendu et l'espace d'un instant, il douta d'avoir réellement dit quoi que ce soit. Il ouvrit à nouveau sa bouche, et reformula sa phrase.

Angelina se redressa enfin, les yeux déjà trempés de larmes. En plus c'était une chouineuse ! Quelle merde.

Nouant le drap autour d'elle, elle se leva et laissa retomber un pan, commençant à s'habiller lentement.

- Je savais que ça ne marcherait pas. Je le savais. Tu t'en fous de moi, tu ne penses qu'au cul ! Et voilà, tu as vu que j'avais pris un kilo dans la foulée et déjà tu me vires !

Sa voix n'était que sanglots rauques. Les larmes striaient ses joues et se perdait dans son cou alors qu'elle enfilait sa culotte, ses chaussettes et son jean.

Drago ne bougea pas, trop heureux de pouvoir s'en débarrasser si facilement.

- Moi j'ai toujours été…

_« Sincère », _finit Drago dans ses pensées : elles répétaient toutes le même discours, c'était lassant à la longue. A croire qu'elles s'étaient entrainées ensemble dans les toilettes. _« Je pensais vraiment que tu appréciais ma compagnie, parce que… -tremblement de voix en général- je l'appréciais. »_

Et elle dit ce qu'il avait pensé qu'elle dirait :

- Je pensais vraiment que tu appréciais ma compagnie, car – il nota le changement de complément circonstanciel de cause ainsi que le sanglot et pas le tremblement tant redouté, mais au final, ça revenait un peu au même-… moi j'appréciais la tienne.

- Ouais, ça doit être dur, lâcha Drago.

Merde ! Il avait parlé à haute voix. Elle se retourna, furibonde.

- Moi je t'aime ! T'es un connard, un beau salaud ! Une fois que tu nous as mises dans ton lit, tu penses à plus rien ! Connard ! Salaud ! Grosse enflure ! Moldu ! Espèce de …

- Bon t'as fini ?

Elle lui fit de tels yeux qu'il éclata de rire.

- Mais je t'aime, Drago… Tu ne peux pas être si dégueulasse, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, rampant presque au sol.

Drago savait qu'elle était sincère, qu'elle souffrait d'éprouver ce qui ne serait jamais réciproque.

- Je ne te demande pas de… Enfin, je sais que…

Il la regarda. Elle comprenait donc pourquoi il la virait ?

- Si je t'aime, c'est pas ton problème, c'est le mien. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu m'aimes. Je veux juste … juste te sentir en moi, voir le plaisir que je t'offre. S'il te plait, comprends-moi ! Je me fiche que tu m'aimes, que tu m'épouses ou que je sois ta maitresse, ou rien… une amie ? Accepte mon amour pour toi, tires-en ce que tu veux…

Drago ne savait plus réellement quoi dire. Sa gorge était nouée. Il n'était pas vraiment obligé de la quitter, non ? Et puis, il pourrait avoir ce qu'il voulait d'elle, il allait donc s'en servir, il n'y avait plus de sentiments dans ce cas... Essayait-il de nous convaincre ou de se convaincre ?

- Je t'aime fort. Tu es un homme, un vrai. Je me sens femme entre tes mains, ta passion, ton effluve… C'est puissant. Je crois que si tu ne voulais plus me voir, je me suiciderais. Tu es le sens que j'attendais, l'idée de ma vie. Le pourquoi de ma présence.

Une telle soumission était sérieusement alléchante, autant que sa poitrine encore à l'air qui se gonflait et dégonflait au rythme saccadé de ses respirations.

Pourquoi il voulait la quitter déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'elle l'aimait … C'était un peu compliqué. Elle était amoureuse de lui, et c'était flattant pour son égo à ne pas en douter. D'autres parts, s'il restait avec elle, cela lui convenait aussi, car il la trompait dès qu'il le voulait, elle serait encore plus éprise de lui, et elle le collerait plus fort. Et c'était pas vraiment bon.

- Je te jure, je serai comme au début. Je te laisserai. Ça ne t'engage à rien. Ne nous engage à rien.

Lisait-elle dans ses pensées ? Le sentait-elle défaillir ? Tout ceci n'était pas très Malefoyien. Un Malefoy n'hésitait pas. Quand il disait non, c'était non. Mais sa mère était une Black, et se comporter en Malefoy l'avait conduite … là où elle était aujourd'hui. Pas le temps de pleurer.

- Je t'accepte, mais apprécie cela à sa juste valeur, dit froidement Drago. Et prends toi garde de garder tes sentiments pour toi.

Pleurant de plus belle, elle se précipita dans ses bras.

- Je te serai grès d'épargner mon torse de tes larmes : je vais devoir prendre une douche et nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire, siffla-t-il, amusé mais acide.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Le danger que représente

**Hellow! **

**Voilà, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre de La descente en enfer d'Hermione Granger. **  
**Je viens aussi pour vous souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes de Noël !**

**Voici un chapitre que beaucoup d'entre vous attendait... LE CLASH ! Eh oui, ça ne pouvait continuer comme ça. De plus, on met fin ici à deux relations que personnes ne semblaient apprécier... Ce n'est pas pourtant que nos deux protagonistes vont se rassembler, loin de là.**  
**Vous risquez fort bien d'être déçus... :( **

**Dernière chose : à ceux qui veulent découvrir l'intrigue et comprendre certaines choses, lisez attentivement le chapitre. Je glisse toujours des indices...**

**Mione159**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 16 : Le danger que représente désormais Granger**_

* * *

Le compte-rendu avait été envoyé depuis belle lurette. La nouvelle année s'était passée sans encombre pour une fois. Lors d'un slow, un Serpentard s'était avancé vers Drago et lui avait demandé s'il savait où se trouvait Pansy. Ils l'avaient cherchée –Blaise s'étant joint à eux- pendant les deux danses qui se succédèrent, deux slows très langoureux.

Finalement, ils l'avaient retrouvée, les joues rouges, le souffle court, un sourire si large qu'elle aurait pu y cacher le chat noir de Granger, dansant toute seule, au centre de la piste. Granger avait ricané d'un air hautain et elle et Blaise avaient dansé comme des fous, sur quasiment tous les airs de la soirée.

La rentrée avait été reçue par les élèves avec des soupirs las et une vigueur sans nom pour Granger.

Drago déjeunait paisiblement en ce samedi 14 janvier 1998, précisément. Angelina était malade depuis trois jours, collée au lit avec un rhume des intestins, soit une bonne gastro. Et Drago se l'était tenu pour dit, qu'elle ne l'approche pas avec ce machin. Parce que la maladie dont le nom était le même que le moldu, était fait de bactéries magiques, bien plus tenaces et plus fortes. En général, on restait malade pendant deux semaines, voire trois, et on demeurait aux toilettes toute la journée.

Blaise n'était pas encore descendu, mais Pansy si, et ils mangeaient dans un silence reposant. Quand Blaise n'était pas là, avec sa voix forte, et sa discrétion que seul lui se pensait avoir, ils se sentaient un peu mieux.

_Et c'est ce jour-là précisément que tout devait changer. Samedi 14 janvier 1998…_

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit légèrement et la tête brune de Granger passa au travers. Le peu d'élèves présent n'y accorda aucune importance, d'ailleurs, elle fut si silencieuse qu'elle n'attira l'attention de quasiment personne. Mais Drago et Pansy qui étaient face à la porte, la virent et virent aussi ses yeux… Ses yeux. Sa pupille était un point noir parmi tant d'autres des deux iris noirs charbon. Un noir si pur, si dense… Sans rouge, sans brun pour l'atténuer.

Du regard, elle parcourut rapidement la salle, s'arrêta plus longuement sur la table des Serpentards qu'elle remonta rapidement. Elle lâcha un soupir de frustration et sa mâchoire, tendue à bloc saillait à travers sa peau si fine.

Granger tourna les talons.

La porte se ferma.

Drago et Pansy, dans une parfaite synchronisation, se levèrent et se ruèrent vers la porte.

Blaise Zabini était en danger.

A ne pas en douter, c'était lui qu'elle cherchait.

Ils ouvrirent la porte, atterrirent dans le hall et se consultèrent du regard.

- La salle commune de Serpentard ou celle des préfets ? demanda à voix haute Pansy.

- On en fait chacun une et on se rejoint à la mienne si on ne trouve pas. Je vais à celle des préfets, fonce.

Drago se rua vers les escaliers, et la main solidement enroulée autour de la rampe, gravit les marches, en sautant lorsqu'il y avait un trou ou lorsque l'escalier semblait sur le point de se déplacer. Il courut comme si sa vie en dépendait. En fait, peut-être était-ce un peu le cas. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à perdre Blaise. Et Granger, qu'importe ce qui se passait, semblait sur le point de le tuer. Ses yeux avaient été deux fentes de folie. La magie noire envenimait tout et Drago connaissait assez cette pratique pour savoir qu'elle influençait Granger en lui susurrant les pires choses, mais juste des pressentiments. Il n'avait que faire de la mission, et n'avait certainement pas peur de Granger. Il avait plus peur pour elle si elle avait touché Blaise, Drago n'étant pas sûr d'arriver à se maitriser.

A cette pensée, il s'étala de tout son long, ayant loupé trop de marches, à force il en avait perdu le décompte et sûrement que l'une d'elles s'était glissée sous son pied à moins que cela ne soit l'inverse. Il ne saurait jamais mais reprit sa course effrénée.

Il arriva devant le portrait de la salle commune, et balbutia le mot de passe en dérapant et en se rattrapant au mur. Le chevalier ne fit aucun commentaire pour une fois et le portrait bascula.

Devant lui, un homme allongé au sol, barbouillé de sang, s'étendait, alors qu'une femme, telle une furie, pointait dessus une baguette de bois.

Il se rua sur Granger, le visage déformé par la rage.

- GRANGER POSE TA BAGUETTE ! hurla Drago en sortant la sienne.

Elle le dévisagea, stoïque, et il vit qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Certainement dans un autre monde. Elle leva sa baguette et sa bouche commença à formuler un sort redoutable alors qu'elle le fixait sans même le voir :

- Dolor…

- Experlliamus !

Drago détestait faire usage de sorts si faibles, mais il le fallait. Elle contra rapidement et attaqua aussitôt, démente. Ils enchainèrent coup sur coup et la magie noire fusait des deux côtés. Elle rata son esquive et son chemisier s'auréola d'une fleur de sang à son épaule. Elle gémit mais riposta aussitôt.

Drago enfin, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, lui arracha sa baguette alors que Pansy entrait et tenait à distance la Gryffondor, à l'aide d'un charme.

Le blond put enfin se précipiter vers son ami dont le sang s'étalait autour de lui, telle une mare. Son corps, meurtri, semblait se déchirer de l'intérieur.

- Il est en train de crever, murmura Pansy en jetant un bref coup d'œil au corps inerte.

D'un wingardium leviosa, il souleva son ami, et malgré son agitation intérieur, l'envie de courir pour empêcher la mort de s'emparer de Blaise , il dut maintenir un pas lent pour que le sort cible toujours Blaise, rejoignit le bureau de Dumbledore.

Beaucoup d'élèves se retournaient sur son passage, horrifiés, en désignant le métisse du doigt. Certaines filles hurlaient en pleurant, serrées les unes contres les autres.

Enfin, après avoir préalablement laissé Blaise avec Pomfresh qui le mitraillait de questions, il courut rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Sa course, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, ne calma pas du tout les tremblements de son coeur, mais y rajouta un battement encore plus rapide.

En arrivant face à la satue, le vieil homme en sortait et il l'entraina rapidement, parcourant à nouveau le château, le tirant par la manche, incapable de parler. Il avait l'impression que s'il ouvrait sa bouche, seule son petit-déjeuner en sortirait.

Son cœur battait si vite, si tendu à l'idée du sort de Blaise, qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes, et avait l'impression qu'il pourrait courir jusqu'à mourir. Mais avant de mourir, il tuerait cette satané sang-de-bourbe, qu'importe les états d'esprit de sa mère quant au statut sanguin. Et qu'importe le Lord.

Il y avait maintenant, comme un léger et insidieux courant d'air qui apparaissait dans sa poitrine, qui l'engloutissait, une présence dérangeante. Il avait peur.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh s'agitait dans tous les sens, se parlant à elle-même, citant potion et sort, analysant de quoi sa victime avait bien pu être l'objet. Elle se tourna vers eux, les yeux disjonctés, alors qu'ils entraient.

- Oh, Albus ! C'est affreux, je ne peux pas le soigner ! Il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang, il meurt ! Vite que St Mangouste s'en occupe, je ne peux plus rien…

Dumbledore saisit délicatement le corps de Blaise et celui-ci gémit dans son inconscience avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux.

- Monsieur Zabini ? Que s'est-il passé ? lui souffla la voix douce du professeur.

- Je suis tombé de mon balai, professeur, gémit-il.

Ce fut la dernière phrase prononcée avant qu'il ne sombre dans un coma profond.

A ces mots, Drago tourna les talons, et lentement, s'approcha de la salle commune des préfets en chef, sa baguette et celle de Granger au poing.

Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Chaque chose qu'il entendrait, approfondirait le cauchermard qu'il ferait la nuit prochaine et il était assez inquiet comme ça.

Son ami avait dû mentir pour protéger leur mission. Mais Drago allait mettre les choses au clair avec cette saleté sang-de-bourbe qui commençait à franchement lui taper sur les nerfs.

Il avait envie de la tuer, de la voir inanimée, s'écrouler au sol, cracher du sang, le corps convulsé. Qu'elle souffre, que ses yeux ne soient que deux fentes de peur, qu'elle prie. Qu'elle le supplie, en se jetant à ses pieds et lui, intraitable, lancerait doloris sur doloris. Comme celui qu'elle avait essayé de lui lancer ! Peut-être que si le combat avait duré, il n'aurait même pas pu sauver Blaise.

Et pourquoi l'avait-elle attaqué, pourquoi si sauvagement ? Quel sort lui avait-elle lancé ? Qu'importe, il voulait sa peau, la lui arracher et s'en faire une fourrure.

C'est dans la rage et dans la haine qu'il franchit le portrait, le mot de passe lui ayant échappé sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Granger était là, assise sur le canapé, lisant son livre. MNCA.

Pansy, dans un coin, fumait cigarette sur cigarette, les doigts tremblants ne cessant de tapoter nerveusement sur la table, inquiète.

Drago leva sa baguette, la haine lui obscurcissant tout, la vue, les sens… Il ne voyait qu'elle, celle qui avait tué son ami, car dans l'état dans lequel il était, on ne pouvait pas appeler cela la vie.

Granger hurla en repoussant violemment le livre en flamme. Son livre de magie noire. Elle releva un visage aux traits durs et s'approcha rapidement de lui.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Toi, qu'as-tu fait, espèce de misérable boue de magie, jura Drago.

- A ton ami ? Il l'avait mérité.

A ces mots, il lui envoya une puissante gifle qu'elle n'eut pas le réflexe d'éviter, si surprise.

- Et qu'aurait-il fait, petite souillure ?

- Malefoy, te rends-tu compte que tu prends son parti sans même savoir de quoi il en retourne ? Malefoy! Je suis enceinte! Enceinte de ce menteur ! Il me jurait à chaque fois qu'il usait du sort de Protection... Et là... Je me sens trahie... Et toi... Tu n'es qu'un abruti Malefoy! Je suis enceinte, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Drago resta bouche bée avant de se ressaisir et de l'empoigner par sa chemise. Il la plaqua au mur et se remémora ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait tué son meilleur ami. Plus jamais il ne reverrait Blaise par sa faute. Il ne l'entendrait plus rire ni sortir ses stupides vannes. Ils n'insulteraient plus jamais les Gryffondors, ne se moqueraient plus de tout ce qui les agaçait… Ne parleraient plus ensemble. Ne coucheraient plus avec les mêmes nanas pour voir lequel arrivait à les faire atteindre un orgasme le mieux en le moins de temps possible.

Et surtout, Blaise laissait Drago avec cet avenir de merde devant lui. Il ne le soutiendrait plus car il n'était plus. Pouvait-il encore être, recouvert de sang comme il l'avait été ? Comme il avait gémi ! Et sa seule phrase avant de mourir , pour couvrir Granger !

Cette sang-de-bourbe, ne devait-elle pas être enceinte du Seigneur des Ténèbres et non de son ami ? Que dirait-il à Voldemort qu'il n'avait pas dit dans ses comptes-rendus ? « Euh…j'savais pas. » ? C'était sa peau qu'il donnait à son maître. Blaise avait peut-être fait une erreur, mais jamais Drago n'aurait osé l'accuser alors qu'il n'était plus.

Oui, il devait tuer cet enfant. Ce bâtard qui ne pourrait naitre. Que dirait Voldemort ?

_« C'est une blague ? »_, de sa voix sifflante et froide. Il pèterait son plomb.

A chaque pensée qui prenait place dans l'esprit de Drago, il raffermissait sa prise autour du cou de la Gryffondor, l'étouffant un peu plus.

Elle devint bleue, sa poitrine se souleva avec difficultés tandis qu'elle lacérait avec moins de vigueur ses mains qui l'agrippaient. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites. Ses pieds étaient pris de spasmes et frappaient convulsivement le mur derrière elle.

Pansy s'avança doucement et secoua légèrement son ami, presque inconscient. Il ne pouvait pas être sobre, ses yeux grands ouverts, scrutant avec intensité les pupilles qui se dilataient face à lui, avec un sourire dément, les bras crispés devant lui.

- Drago… ne la tue pas, prends le contrôle… Ne perds pas pied, reviens-moi…

Elle murmura d'une voix douce en passant sa main de haut en bas sur sa joue, suivant la courbe de son menton, elle la fit glisser sur son épaule où elle la blottit tendrement.

Drago ne semblait ne même pas avoir remarqué que la Serpentarde était là. Il desserra légèrement sa prise et Granger aspira une mince goulée d'air avec le peu de forces qui lui restait. Elle semblait complètement sus le choc et n'assimilait rien de ce qui se passait.

Drago retrouva aussitôt ses esprits et une idée franchit ses pensées.

Sensuel, il s'approcha d'elle, et colla son corps au sien. Il pencha ses lèvres contre son oreiller pour être sûr qu'elle l'entende bien :

- Ta vie dépend de la sienne. S'il meurt, tu meurs. S'il vit… tu vivras. Sauf s'il te tue, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui n'avait rien d'ironique ou de cynique mais plutôt mauvais.

Elle vacilla quelques instants, à l'écoute de ses mots elle s'écroula.

Drago partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, le cœur en vrac.

Quelle vie de merde.

HHHH

La rumeur comme quoi Blaise Zabini, le poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serpentard et meilleur ami du capitaine de cette même équipe, était tombé de son balai, se répandit comme une trainée de poudre et ce, en l'espace d'une journée. Le soir au banquet, on ne parlait que de cela, et il fallut l'intervention du directeur pour que Drago et Pansy, les seuls témoins, ne soient pas mitraillés de questions. On avait déclaré qu'eux deux avaient joué avec le brun au Quidditch et qu"il était tombé de son balai.

Quant à Granger, elle était sagement retournée à sa table, sans que personne n'en comprenne la raison. On racontait juste qu'elle devait être déprimée de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son amant et que les autres Serpentards l'avaient virée car trop taciturne et bizarre.

Dans la journée, Drago avait retiré un global de soixante points à chacune des maisons de Poudlard, celle des Serpentards compris, ainsi que des mois entiers de retenus, à chaque fois qu'un malheureux avait eu la mauvaise idée de le regarder plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutume.

Les professeurs étaient intervenus, avaient redonné les points, ôtés la plupart des punitions – Rogue ayant été lui aussi désigné, il avait jugé Drago totalement compétent lorsque celui-ci avait collé une quinzaine de Gryffondor jusqu'à Mars- et Drago avait subi un sermon de la directrice adjointe.

Le surlendemain, il avait juste vu quelques mots se graver sur les lèvres du directeur, lors du déjeuner, mots chuchotés qui n'étaient dédiés qu'à lui et à Pansy.

_« Son état s'est stabilisé. » _

Il n'avait pas compris comment il avait réussi à comprendre avec tout le bruit, et finalement, avait soupçonné un sort de haut niveau. Pansy et lui avaient retrouvé une esquisse de sourire.

Éphémère car Granger était enceinte et qu'il allait falloir y remédier dans les plus brefs délais.

Drago avait songé à utiliser Ticky pour éventuellement la poignarder. Pas pour la tuer, mais pour tuer cette chose qui vivait en elle et qui les horrifiait. Les répugnait même.

Angelina était toujours atteinte de son rhume et ne faisait plus surface, ce qui arrangeait le Serpentard. Il n'aurait pas supporté sa fausse compassion, de ses yeux doux, de sa pitié. Ces choses là auraient été brèves et elle se serait mise aussitôt à la faire-part des ragots sur lui, sur Blaise ou sur tout autre personne de Poudlard.

Le mardi qui suivit, le dix-sept janvier, Granger lui laissa un mot sur la table basse.

_« J'ai avorté. »_

A côté du mot, dormait un chat noir roulé en boule, le chat de Granger.

Alors, il put soupirer et en fit part à Pansy lors du déjeuner, qui acquiesça. Ils étaient soulagés qu'un problème d'une telle ampleur ait été réglé aussi vite. Il aurait été vraiment embêtant qu'elle ait franchi le délai maximum. Mais étrangement, cela ne joua pas beaucoup sur leurs morales; tellement occupés quant au sort de Blaise, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'imaginer un bébé de Granger et Blaise. Ils savaient jusque que cette phrase devait les soulager, sans pour autant ne pas vraiment en comprendre le sens.

Les jours qui suivirent virent une Granger faible, pâle par moment, qui ne leur adressait plus la parole. Pas qu'ils aient voulu qu'elle leur parle.

Drago avait quémandé une visite à St Mangouste le directeur la lui avait refusée en lui assurant que le jeune homme reviendrait bientôt et qu'il ne servait à rien d'assister au silence comateux d'une pièce où un jeune homme se battait pour vivre.

HHHH

Drago ne pouvait masquer son inquiétude, et c'était la première fois dans sa vie.

Déjà, Blaise avait commis d'énormes erreurs avec Granger. Qu'allaient-ils faire et comment le feraient-ils ? Il ne savait pas du tout comment Blaise réagirait en revenant à Poudlard. Il savait encore moins quand il se réveillerait de son coma. Mais il ne voulait pas trop penser à cette étape, car elle restait la seule qui puisse retarder le retour de son ami.

Il était hors de question que Blaise revoit Granger comme il l'avait fait auparavant lorsqu'il serait à nouveau là, il allait arrêter de suite ses bêtises. Le métisse avait tout intérêt à la séduire par les forces des Ténèbres et la faire basculer, mais le voudrait-il ? Elle avait essayé de le tuer. Parce qu'elle avait été enceinte. Blaise ne se protégeait donc pas ?

Drago lui, était un adepte de toutes les protections. Il se fichait bien des filles avec lesquelles il couchait. Seulement, étant donné qu'elles finissaient toutes amoureuses, elles auraient toutes souhaité ardemment tomber enceinte de lui et jouer le chantage pour qu'il en épouse une… Et puis, il ne voulait pas attraper de maladies. Pour peu que ces filles soient comme lui !

Mais qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ? Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça ! Il avait hâte que Blaise revienne et que tout deux trouvent une solution, Pansy ne se sentant pas concernée, ne lui était d'aucun secours.

D'ailleurs, elle n'était quasiment jamais là, disparaissant, réapparaissant en cours où elle était très froide envers tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin les Gryffondors. Elle semblait mûrir et Drago était heureux pour elle même s'il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi et du comment.

Elle s'habillait de manière plus féminine, souriait plus souvent. Elle avait souvent la tête dans les rêves et quelques jours auparavant, il l'avait vue maquillée. Elle n'avait jamais touché au maquillage auparavant et même si ce n'était qu'un coup de crayon noir sous ses yeux et rien de choquant, le fait qu'elle mette juste ceci était choquant.

Il avait remarqué aussi qu'elle n'accordait aucune importance à la mission qu'il avait. Elle s'en moquait, riait en disant que jamais Granger ne serait assez sotte pour tomber dans leur piège, un piège des plus saugrenus.

Granger n'était plus réellement présente, elle semblait être l'ombre d'elle-même. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui confortait Drago dans son idée qu'elle continuait l'apprentissage de la magie noire malgré ce qu'elles deux - Granger et la magie noire- avaient infligé à Blaise.

Elle ne fréquentait plus autant de garçons ou alors était réellement discrète. Elle effectuait son travail de préfète en chef en silence, ses rondes à l'heure, ses cours à temps et révisait en permanence. Que révisait-elle ? Dieu seul le savait.

HHHH

Angelina venait de guérir et consolait Drago comme elle le pouvait. Elle avait vu qu'il était dans une rage noire envers sa préfète-en-chef, sans qu'elle n'en sache la raison. Il était si furieux qu'elle ne s'était pas aventurée en ce terrain pentu et n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir en connaitre la raison. A une certaine époque, elle avait jugé la Gryffondor comme une vile rivale et avait eu peur que Drago ne la trompe avec elle. Qui plus est, étant donné leur cohabitation, il aurait pu le faire en permanence et cette idée lui avait fortement déplu.

Alors, quand elle avait découvert la haine qui s'était insinuée dans leur relation, elle avait décidé d'y mettre un grain de sel. Elle voulait juste être persuadée qu'il n'y avait aucun risque.

Agrippée par la taille à Drago, ils marchaient rapidement vers Près-au-Lard en ce samedi 29 janvier. Le jeune homme était d'humeur morose, son ami étant encore dans le coma, et comme Angelina l'avait compris, dès qu'on lui parlait de son ami, il y associait Granger, sa mâchoire se crispait et ses yeux devenaient deux fentes remplies de promesse de mort.

- Drago ?

- Mm ?

- Je t'aime, tu le sais, non ?

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? lui demanda-t-il brutalement sans même la regardait.

Il commençait donc si bien à la connaitre ?

- Eh bien… Hier je marchais dans le couloir, et Granger m'a bousculée. Alors je voulais t'en faire part. En plus, elle m'a retiré des points.

Il grogna et ses lèvres se pincèrent.

- En plus, elle était habillée comme un sac à patates… La jupe jusqu'aux genoux, tellement évasée qu'on devinait même pas ses hanches… mais le boudin, quoi ! Et moi, quand je me demande comme elle a autant d'amants, je ne …

Au mot « amant », Drago s'était raidi et avait accéléré ses pas. Blaise avait été un amant...

- Et puis, avec son air de miss-je-sais-tout, elle pense qu'elle sait tout, d'où son nom, hein, tu me diras… L'autre jour je parlais avec Justin, eh bien figure-toi que c'est une sacré allumée ! Elle fait des trucs qui toi, oui toi Drago, te feraient rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux… Non, non sérieux…Et Justin, tête en l'air, le pauvre, elle doit lui faire de l'effet, il ne se rappelle jamais de rien. Ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il veut...

Elle ne remarquait le monologue auquel elle s'était livrée, dans une tirade où elle ne reprenait même plus sa respiration. Elle était rongée par la jalousie et c'est avec une passion débordante qu'elle rabaissait la brune, les joues rouges, le souffle court, l'index pointé vers le ciel, accusateur.

- Qu'elle l'a fait pendant sa ronde… C'est comme ça qu'on surveille les élèves ?

Drago nota qu'elle avait oublié de préciser qu'elle-même était la première à le harceler pour le faire pendant une ronde, trouvant follement excitante cette idée de se faire attraper par un professeur.

- Et quand elle regarde la table des …

- Mais t'es amoureuse de Granger ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce t'as à me les casser avec elle ?

Angelina rougit. Et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre en le contemplant avec un air enfantin qui, l'espérait-elle, apaiserait la situation qui lui avait subitement échappé.

- Mais, avec son air de ne pas y toucher alors qu'elle fait de ces trucs, tu vois, c'est trop choquant quoi !

- Vie ta vie et fous-nous la paix, à elle comme à moi.

Il lui lâcha la taille et partit à grandes enjambées.

Venait-elle de se faire plaquer ?

* * *

**Appréhendant vos réactions... :D**

**Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 17 : Papa don't preach**

**Avec Noël au milieu, come back le 28 je pense... Lâchez les reviews en attendant :D**


	18. Chapitre 17 : I'm gonna keep my baby

**Hey !**

*** Se profile doucement derrière une étagère, se faufile sous la table, cherchant à fuir les " C'était pas pour le 28 ?" *.**

**Come-back :D Euh, note tout de même, qui n'est pas pour assurer ma défense, j'en ai bien peur... J'ai pas préciser le 28 de quel mois ! lol...**

**Bref, voici un new chapitre vraiment étrange. Du bon, du mauvais et du TRES BON ! Chapitre surprenant en lui-même... Vais-je vous faire poireauter plus longtemps ? Non!**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**ET BONNE ANNÉE !**

**Petite réponse à **_BrucasBLScott_** : _Merci pour ta longue review assez intéressante je dois dire :D C'est vrai qu'une Hermione qui se rapproche de la magie noire est un fait assez intriguant, je le conçois. Mon but est bien évidemment de sortir de l'ordinaire, de désarçonner... Les rapprochements arrivent, en douceur. Certaines fois, ils se lient rapidement et un chapitre ne représente qu'une journée, tant cela va vite... ! Je ne sais pas si on peut parler réellement d'affection entre Blaise et Hermione. C'est assez spécial et malsain. Blaise n'est avec elle que pour l'attirer vers Voldemort et Hermione, c'est juste pour des rapports physiques. Blaise va bientôt, très bientôt revenir ;D Angelina est une Poufsouffle et une fille superficielle, à ne pas oublier. Il faut savoir à qui fier l'oreille dans cette fic ;)Je reviens sur le dernier point; ta question. Ce n'est pas un spoiler mais je pensais que ça avait été assez clair. Je reprends donc; Drago se fiche du camp. Drago est égoïste, il veut survivre et ne voit dans cette guerre que l'éclatement nécessaire à sa survie. Il fait parti des deux camps, n'ayant pas plus d'intérêt à intégrer l'un ou l'autre. Voilà tout. Demain, Dumbledore perd, il sera avec Voldemort, demain Voldemort gagne, il sera avec Dumbledore; c'est tout. Merci pour ta review :D_  
**

* * *

**_Chapitre 17 : I'm gonna keep my baby... Which one ?_**

* * *

Drago cassa la plume en deux, puis chacun des deux morceaux en quatre, ainsi de suite jusqu'à arriver à dix-huit morceau et des filaments cotonneux sur son bureau. C'était la quatrième plume qu'il réduisait de la sorte depuis une demi-heure qu'il était penché sur son parchemin vierge.

Aujourd'hui était le lundi 31 janvier, et il devait à tout prix envoyer le rapport ce soir.

Mais que devait-il dire à Voldemort ?

Il déglutit à nouveau. Dumbledore était absent depuis vendredi après-midi, embarquant, Dieu soit loué, Potter avec lui pour aller au Diable.

Et ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Et Drago était encore une fois en difficulté.

Pouvait-il conter à nouveau le plan foireux de Blaise ?

« Ouais Blaise est à l'hosto parce qu'il a foutu Granger enceinte, mais elle a avorté, hein ! ».

Voldemort irait le chercher lui-même pour lui faire la peau car lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'épauler Blaise, c'était bien évidemment un message codé pour lui dire que c'était à lui de prendre les directives. Voldemort ne voulait certainement pas perdre un échelon comme lui, alors il lui avait confié indirectement la mission. Ainsi, si Blaise faisait une bêtise, Drago en pâtirait moins. Et quel travail ! Quelle réussite !

Granger tuait tout ce qui bougeait du regard, Blaise était à l'hosto, et lui il se faisait harceler par Angelina. Vraiment, un succès phénoménal. Il avait dû être une immonde personne dans une autre vie pour que le sort s'acharne ainsi sur lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la boule magique qui flottait en l'air et dont le rôle était d'indiquer l'heure ainsi que de réveiller en temps voulu. 23h25.

Il avait encore trente-cinq minutes pour envoyer cette maudite lettre, après il serait en retard, et même d'une minute, aucune importance, le Lord le saurait. Et il soupçonnerait quelque chose. Ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas.

Drago trempa sa cinquième plume dans l'encrier. Posa la pointe sur la feuille blanche. La plume goutta et engourdi, il la regarda s'écouler le long de la plume. Et créer une tâche.

D'un coup de baguette, il nettoya la page et enfin, commença à écrire en de grands traits fins afin d'éviter d'en faire des petits qui souligneraient ses tremblements.

« _Le 31/01/1998_

Père,

La mission a dû être retardée. Blaise a chuté de son balai et est actuellement entre la vie et la mort à St Mangouste, plongé dans le coma.

Je me rapproche de Granger et la confiance est de mise… »

Il s'arrêta là et d'un air vitreux, fixa la dernière phrase. Ouais, il était vraiment dans la merde. Parce que, si pour décrire sa mission, il devait marquer tout le contraire de l'état des choses actuelles, alors oui, il était dans la merde et jusqu'au cou.

« … nous apprenons à nous connaitre mais je dois reconnaitre que cela ne va pas aussi vite que nous le voudrions. Elle semble être intéressée par la grandeur de la magie noire et je souhaite que, une fois Blaise revenu, nous abordions avec elle le sujet important. Je ne suis pas certain de la réponse, mais je l'espère affirmative…

Bien à vous,

Votre fidèle fils Drago Malefoy. »

Voldemort allait le tuer. La lettre était presque dépressive. Bah, qu'importe, de toutes façons, y avait pas trente-six milles solutions…

HHHH

Dumbledore apparut au déjeuner ainsi que Potter, le premier février. Ils avaient tous deux l'air épuisé. A la fin du repas, Drago fut convoqué par Dumbledore et le suivit, non sans apercevoir Granger qui mangeait silencieusement dans son coin, à la table des Gryffondor, lisant encore sans adresser la parole aux Lions.

Le directeur, muet, le conduisit à l'infirmerie, au grand étonnement de Drago. Au début, il crut qu'il avait un problème dont personne ne lui aurait parlé et ses spéculations dégénérèrent bien vite. Il songea aussi à Pansy mais l'ayant vue manger au repas, il ne s'inquiétait plus d'elle outre mesure.

Il fut réduit à néant lorsqu'il vit Blaise, discutant avec l'infirmière, du produit qu'elle utilisait pour blanchir ses draps.

- Les produits moldus sont fabuleux, déclara Mme Pomfresh. Astucieux et d'une efficacité, mon enfant ! L'ammoniac tout particulièrement… une goutte enlève une tâche c'est…

Blaise se retourna sur lui-même en sentant un regard pesé dans son dos. Un grand sourire vint éclairer son visage pâle et tiré, et il se rua dans les bras de Drago. Ils s'étreignirent avec force avant de se repousser mutuellement avec violence.

- Gros con ! jura Drago. Sais-tu que… dans quel état était Pansy ?

L'air amusé de Blaise traduisit qu'il savait plutôt dans quel état était le jeune homme.

- Viens, on doit parler, lâcha Blaise en sortant de l'infirmerie, vide car Dumbledore avait entrainé Pompom dans son bureau où ils devaient discuter.

Le trajet se déroula sans un mot de plus et Drago du coin de l'oeil, examinait son ami. Il semblait un peu malade et paraissait avoir perdu un peu de poids.

Les deux Serpentards arrivèrent vite à la salle commune des préfets-en-chef mais Blaise arrêta son ami devant la porte en tendant son bras devant lui.

- Elle est toujours enceinte ? demanda-t-il à voix basse en ignorant les moulinets que faisait le cavalier du Catogan.

- Non, répondit simplement Drago, les yeux haineux.

- Drago ! Mon amour ! gémit la douce et cristalline voix d'Angelina alors qu'elle lui bondissait dessus par-derrière.

Blaise la regarda les yeux ronds. Il ne devait pas croire qu'ils soient encore ensemble. L'air que lui renvoya Drago lui fit comprendre que ça n'allait pas s'éterniser, surtout si elle continuait ainsi.

Le blond rejeta brutalement Angelina et elle tomba sur ses fesses. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se releva d'un bond. Où était donc passé le respect qu'elle avait dit avoir pour elle-même ? Sûrement au caniveau.

- Mais… Drago ? bredouilla-t-elle en se cramponnant à lui telle une noyée.

- Angelina, je suis actuellement indisponible. On se verra ce soir.

- Mais tu as une ronde !

- Justement. A plus.

Ils franchirent le tableau après que Drago ait dit le mot de passe à voix très basse, sans se retourner et Blaise eut l'air admiratif.

- Tu ne lui as pas donné le mot de passe ! Bravo, mec. Oups !

Blaise venait d'écraser la queue du chat noir de Granger. Celui-ci se dressa aussitôt sur ses pattes arrière alors qu'il dormait quelques instants auparavant. Les griffes sorties, ses yeux n'étaient que du venin. Drago lui balança un coup de pied dans le derrière et le félin décolla. Il atterrit sur un canapé, et crachant une boule de poils, courut se réfugier dans la chambre de sa maitresse, dont la porte était entrouverte.

- Il est pas né celui qui me menace, et pas un chat, jura Drago, mauvais.

- Blaise ? s'exclama Granger en sortant de sa chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés.

- Ah… Granger…

- Il faut qu'on parle, déclara solennellement Granger après un moment de silence; elle sembla noter le retour aux noms de famille.

- Ouais, ça devient urgent, approuva Drago sans lui décocher un regard.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois mêlé à quoi que ce soit, Malefoy.

Le Serpentard en question réajusta son regard et fixa Granger, avec une envie de lui taper dessus. Pour qui se prenait-elle au juste ?

- J'ai rien à lui cacher, alors on parle franco.

Elle ne pipa mot mais se rapprocha de lui. Elle était raide. Elle commença à parler d'une voix fade, las.

- Déjà, tu m'as menti. Pour le sort de Protection Natale et Maladie Transmissible par les Voies Sexuelles. Le PNM doit être appliqué par une personne de sexe opposé afin de s'interdire l'échange avec l'autre, en pointant sa baguette sur le bas-ventre de sa partenaire. Soit, une femme ne peut pas se le mettre, seul l'homme le peut pour ainsi, interdire aux spermes ou aux maladies et variantes le passage. Je me suis renseignée.

- Je vois ça, marmonna Blaise en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu le faisais à chaque fois.

- C'est peut-être un autre amant ? lança-t-il, acide.

- Certainement pas, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt peut-être trop rapidement.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Tu ne couches pas avec ?

Elle arqua un sourcil et une moue ironique se peignit sur ses traits. Blaise baissa sa tête vers le sol, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle disait.

- Parce qu'en eux je n'ai pas confiance et qu'on le fait en bons moldus.

- Nott fait ça comme un moldu ? releva Blaise, les yeux exorbités, tout en sachant que cette information devait être soigneusement conservée dans son cerveau pour se moquer de lui. Mais comment ?

- Les préservatifs des moldus. Simplement. En toi, j'avais confiance, tu vois ?

Il y eut un malaise et personne ne rajouta quoi que ce soit. Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient été vraiment prêts de réussir la mission mais surtout que cette confiance ne leur était plus accordée. Quel temps perdu !

Drago serra les dents, masquant son désir de tuer Blaise. Dieu qu'il était violent aujourd'hui. La malchance se répandait sur lui telle de la poudre.

Il s'affala silencieusement sur un canapé, les yeux dans le vague.

- Et… je crois qu'il y a une fois où on a bien bu et que là, je n'ai pas… assuré, marmonna Blaise en fixant obstinément le sol.

- C'est ma faute en plus ? siffla Granger en se penchant vers lui.

- Non ! Non, je n'ai pas… oui ce doit être ma faute.

Drago observait son ami, étonné. Le grand Serpent se laissait se faire rabaisser plus bas que terre par une femme ? Soit il était réellement amoureux, soit il rattrapait la mission et Drago espéra sincèrement que ce soit la seconde possibilité, déjà pour leurs vies, ensuite parce qu'il n'était pas certain de supporter la première.

- Il vaut mieux que nous ne nous fréquentions plus de cette manière, lâcha Blaise.

- Ou que nous ne nous fréquentions plus du tout, ajouta Hermione, pensivement.

Il releva aussitôt sa tête et la contempla, terrifié. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Drago, lui, était partagé entre une joie intense et un désespoir immense. Une joie de savoir qu'il pourrait ne plus avoir à parler ni voir Granger et encore moins la supporter à sa table. Un désespoir de penser que sa mission s'achevait là et que ses comptes-rendus étaient foutus. Qu'allait-il dire désormais à son père ? Il allait mourir. Saint Potter, ce grand abruti, n'était même pas capable d'accomplir son rôle car c'était lui qui devait le tuer, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

- Hermione…, murmura Blaise en s'approchant d'elle et en agrippant ses mains sur ses épaules. J'ai appris à te connaitre –ses yeux brillaient- et je suis heureux de te connaitre, désormais.

Blaise était vraiment un bon manipulateur, pas tout le temps subtile, mais pas mal. Pas trop mauvais. Pourtant, une petite voix soufflait à l'oreille de Drago qu'il était sincère. Mais il décida de l'ignorer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour songer à de telles choses, choses si catastrophiques !

La Gryffondor vrilla ses yeux bruns dans les siens avec intensité, étrangement attentive à ce qu'il disait.

- Je veux rester ton ami et que tu viennes manger avec nous. Même si tu as failli me tuer.

Elle esquissa un sourire à ses derniers mots, pas le moins du monde gênée. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence et Drago déchiffra derrière son regard, un profond malaise qui l'étonna.

- J'aurais pas dû, c'était un peu excessif, soupira-t-elle en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt et qu'elle entortilla soigneusement.

- Je te pardonne. Toi, pardonne-moi, lui demanda le métisse, la voix tremblante.

Les espoirs de Drago s'effondraient et renaissaient. Que de contradictions chez lui !

Leur mission n'était pas morte, mais il devait encore voir Granger. Malédiction et Bénédiction. Il allait finir par se suicider.

Blaise et Granger échangèrent un long regard. Elle se mordillait la lèvre et finalement, fit un pas hésitant vers lui.

Les deux amis se précipitèrent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'enlacèrent de longues secondes avant de s'écarter.

- Amis et plus de coup bas, grogna Granger. Pas de mensonges, rien.

- Promis, souffla Blaise et Drago sut qu'il mentait avec honte et effronterie.

HHHH

Drago ouvrit rapidement la lettre sous la présence de Blaise, en ce samedi 5 février 1998. Avec de l'appréhension car il n'était pas sûr que Voldemort soit satisfait de …

La lettre s'arracha à ses mains et, sous leur étonnement commun, elle parcourut la chambre du Préfet-en-chef avant de laisser échapper un : « Personne sauf celles concernées. »

Elle retomba sur le bureau, s'agita de soubresaut puis se déchira en deux morceaux qui apparurent comme étant des lèvres. La lettre s'anima à nouveau et un premier son sortit de la bouche de papier. Un son aigu qui semblait faire écho au déchirement de papier et qui les fit frissonner.

La beuglante commença en une longue tirade qui n'allait pas les laisser indifférents.

« _Drago, Blaise…_, » siffla la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ils eurent peur en se rendant compte que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Lucius qui leur avait fait part de sa décision mais qu'il avait lui-même pris le soin de répondre. « _Je suis très déçu de vous deux. Vous osez défier mon autorité en profitant du temps que je vous ai laissé. Si aujourd'hui je n'avais pas reçu une bonne nouvelle, je vous laisserais jusqu'au 31 de ce mois. Qu'y a-t-il de plus simple que de convaincre cette misérable sang-de-bourbe que de porter un des enfants plus puissants de la planète ? Bande d'incapables !_ » vociféra la voix et ils sursautèrent. « _J'ai de ce fait pris une décision._ »

A nouveau, la lettre s'envola et de long en large, passa en revu la chambre puis revint vers eux.

« Personne. »

« _Je laisse Bellatrix vous expliquer la suite, mon temps est précieux et je n'ai pas à le perdre avec deux incapables._ »

Les deux incapables concernés échangèrent un bref coup d'œil en frémissant simultanément: la voix de Voldemort était comme une craie qui glissait sur une ardoise.

La voix de Bellatrix, aiguisée, enfantine, retentit aussitôt.

«_ Mon cher Drago, je dois d'abord t'avouer que je suis franchement déçue ! Notre seigneur adoré t'a confié une mission de la plus haute importance et tu prends ton temps ! A sa place, je considérerais cela comme de la trahison, mon petit cœur. _

_Pour en venir à la simplification car vous n'êtes vraiment pas dégourdis, tu as rendez-vous à la sortie de Près-au-Lard avec ton père. _

_Le samedi 26 février, tu entreras à 15h44 précise dans le magasin de Zonko. Tu devras être premier au comptoir et tu demanderas une fiole de potion Gonfgencives. Ce sera la dernière de la cagette. Si elle ne l'est pas, achète les toutes autres afin d'arriver à la dernière de la cagette. Ton père t'attendra dans la rue adjacente, transformé en un placard délabré. _

_Il métamorphosera ta potion en une autre et te donnera la formule pour la faire redevenir ce qu'elle est vraiment. Avant que tu ne vois un complot, si ton père ne te donne pas lui-même la potion directement dans la rue, c'est pour qu'en cas de problème tu accuses Zonko avec la facture. _

_Tu rentreras à Poudlard et la potion passera en tant que potion pour migraine grâce au sort. Lorsque tu seras seul avec Blaise, la formule te permettra de faire redevenir la potion en ce qu'elle est vraiment : une dose très ancienne et périmée depuis des siècles qui a valu extrêmement cher, d'Armortentia. Comme tu le sais, les effets sont amplifiés de par sa vieillesse. Le maitre a conseillé d'en faire usage autant que possible, d'en vaporiser dans sa chambre, de lui en mettre dans son verre d'eau, transvaser dans son gel douche… Autant que possible. Le maitre a déjà mis un cheveu dans la potion._

_Dernière chose : tu as une des plus grandes missions jamais confiées. Si tu ne te sentais pas capable de t'en sortir… Ce dont je doute fortement, étant donné que tu es redoutable en magie noire et que ce n'est pas une misérable sang-de-bourbe qui va te faire douter… Mais si jamais, contacte-moi, je t'aiderai à accomplir ton projet._

_Bella._ »

Aucun des deux hommes n'osa se regarder pendant de longues minutes et ils restèrent bêtement assis sur le lit du blond, à fixer la fenêtre face à eux.

Drago, muet, ressassait ce qui avait été dit. Ce n'était pas si dramatique, en-soi. Voldemort voulait seulement qu'ils aillent plus vite et leur autoriser ce qui avait été interdit au départ : les sorts ou les philtres. Il n'avait pas réellement autorisé ses deux fidèles à en faire usage, il leur faisait passer de l'Armortentia. Pour le faire boire à Granger, ce serait simple, même le faire pulvériser dans toute la pièce en guise de parfum.

Ils auraient tout juste deux jours car le mois de février s'arrêtait le 28. Ce serait vraiment juste mais pas impossible. Par contre, ils allaient la faire tomber amoureuse de Voldemort. Cette idée était assez étrange en fait, c'était complètement farfelu, totalement insolite. Il ne voyait pas du tout Granger se ruait vers eux en leur criant qu'elle voulait son tendre et docile amant. Docile ? Pour une femme, c'était certainement la plus belle qualité de l'homme amoureux d'elle. Le projet n'était pas fou, lui. Tout était structuré, bien organisé et il était couvert.

Le sortilège établi sur la potion devait réellement être puissant pour berner tous les systèmes de surveillance…S'il se faisait pincer avec un philtre d'amour de cent ans d'âge…

Devait-il prévenir Dumbledore de ce qu'il devait entreprendre ? Le directeur lui avait demandé de le prévenir si Voldemort commettait une attaque là, c'était Granger qui était visée, or, il devait accomplir sa mission et le barbu lui avait donné sa bénédiction. Il ne se sentait pas blanc comme neige en faisant ainsi, mais qu'importe… ?

- Je me demande combien de temps ça leur a pris de lui trouver un cheveu, lâcha subitement Blaise.

Que c'était bon de le retrouver !

HHHH

- Vous êtes sûrs, les garçons ?

- C'est quoi ces questions idiotes Pansy ? répliqua subitement Drago, agacé. Tu crois qu'on a le choix ?

Elle lui tourna un regard noir et se plongea dans son assiette de soupe aux poireaux. Elle y trempa un morceau de pain et le mordilla pensivement.

La conversation dut s'arrêter là car une certaine Gryffondor à la tignasse ébouriffée et aux airs de miss-je-sais-tout, venait de se poser avec agacement entre Drago et Blaise, s'immisçant de force. Elle ramena à elle une assiette dans laquelle elle entreposa quelques feuilles de salades et un steak haché.

- Malefoy, je te serais grès de stopper de suite cette façon d'éviter Kathlins. Je n'en peux plus, elle me court après tout le temps pour le mot de passe de la salle commune.

Drago la scruta quelques secondes. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus où il en était avec Angelina. Elle l'agaçait, pire, l'indisposait désormais et sa présence devenait un véritable supplice.

La façon qu'elle avait eue de critiquer Granger, de parler ainsi d'elle… Il ne prenait pas sa défense, loin de là. Seulement, il avait deviné quelque chose. Si elle se permettait de jaser ainsi dans le dos de Granger, alors qu'advenait-il quand elle rejoignait une de ses fameuses soirées entre filles de lui ? Elle racontait certainement des choses sur lui ses manies, ses qualités, ses défauts si peu nombreux… jusqu'à sa couleur de slip. C'était comme ça les filles. Il voulait garder un minimum d'intimité et il ne doutait plus désormais, s'il avait un jour douté, qu'elle disait tout à ses amies; sa façon de se soulager, comment il se lavait les cheveux... Tant de détails anodins. Mais c'était sa vie qui était exposée. Et il ne pouvait le supporter.

La source et la cause de tous ces songes agaçants se présenta quelques instants plus tard. Il grimaça car il venait de remarquer qu'il avait oublié de consulter l'heure il avait trente-cinq secondes de retard. Trente-cinq secondes où par rapport aux cours, puis à la douche et aux devoirs auxquels se soumettait quotidiennement la Poufsouffle, il aurait pu partir et atteindre la salle-commune des préfets-en-chef avant qu'elle n'entre dans la Grande Salle. Encore la faute à Granger … !

- Drago, minauda la jeune femme en agitant sa chevelure blonde et en se penchant vers lui, sachant pertinemment l'angle de vue qu'elle offrait sur sa poitrine et son décolleté plongeant. Pousse-toi de là sang-de-bourbe, siffla-t-elle.

La sang-de-bourbe en question se retourna lentement et la fixa dans les yeux.

- Baisse donc ces vilaines châtaignes devant une perfection telle que moi.

Granger esquissa un sourire alors que les raclements de couverts dans les assiettes et que le brouhaha perpétuel des voix faiblissaient dans la salle car les personnes s'intéressaient à la conversation. Elle avait l'air amusé.

Drago, lui, muet, les contemplait sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il y avait de drôle, tout en trouvant la blonde franchement agaçante. Déjà elle le suivait pendant une semaine, il ne disait rien, puis elle se tapait l'incruste à sa table, comme ça… Du jamais vu. Elle allait finir par le tuer. Peut-être était-elle une espionne du Lord envoyée pour le tuer s'il ne ramenait pas la Gryffondor à temps, pensait-il avec ironie. Stoïque, il se rassérénait en se persuadant que les deux femmes allaient se battre à mains nues en vue de la tension qui allait crescendo et qu'ainsi, il pourrait filer discrètement.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? s'enquit d'une voix faussement aimable Tracey, mais qui ne présageait rien de bon. C'est pas une maison de passe.

Il y eut quelques ricanements mais Angelina, satisfaite de l'attention qu'elle suscitait, releva la tête et parcourut la Grande Salle du regard, hautaine comme jamais.

- Je suis ici, pour faire une annonce.

- Elle a pris un kilo, paria un Gryffondor avec un Serdaigle, à une table voisine, sans faire attention aux gens qui approuvaient et à la fureur qui montait en la Poufsouffle d'être traitée comme une fille superficielle et écervelée - ce qu'elle était.

- Non, bien mieux.

Elle fouilla sa poche de robe de sorcier, puis, sortit, triomphalement, un petit étui en verre qu'elle brandit fièrement.

L'étui aurait pu rappeler celui d'un thermomètre. Le fond était blanc et un petit cylindre contenant du liquide rouge opaque glissait de haut en bas.

Il y eut un geste de stupeur dans la salle, tandis qu'elle pointait le bâtonnet telle une arme sur Drago Malefoy.

Drago n'eut pas l'air atteint mais ses yeux restaient fixes. Sa peau avait une couleur trouble, légèrement irréelle. Soudain, ses paupières se soulevèrent et ses orbites semblèrent déborder de ses yeux. Sa bouche était bée et il semblait incapable de respirer, comme s'il ne se rappelait plus comment faire.

Drago ne comprenait pas, plus. Ne voulait pas savoir. N'avait jamais voulu savoir. N'aurait jamais voulu savoir… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avec elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Comment ? Ah, ça il le savait, comment ! Quel idiot ! Quel con, quel abruti, quel crétin, quel imbécile… Était-il né sans cerveau ? Comment le ciel avait-il pu le foutre dans une merde pareille ?

Pourquoi avec elle ? Pourquoi se prenait-il la tête ? C'était son problème, pas le sien. Exactement. Il n'était en rien concerné ! Lui ? Angelina ? Angelina qui ? Kathlins ? Non, il ne voyait toujours pas. Il aurait étudié avec à Poudlard ? Elle devait être moche pour qu'il n'en ait aucun souvenir. Non, ce n'était pas le bon moyen.

Que raconterait-il ? A ses parents ? Comme cela devait-il se passer ? C'était simple, elle allait avorter elle ne le garderait pas. C'était impensable. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient, toutes, en ce moment, à tomber enceinte ?

Mais il ne comprenait pas. Ils s'étaient toujours protégés, soigneusement qui plus est parce que s'il avait choppé une maladie d'elle, il ne s'en serait pas remis. Mais comment était-elle enceinte ? Il n'était pas de lui, l'enfant était un bâtard. C'était sûr.

Le coeur battait à tout rompre, tambourinant puissamment dans ses tempes, comme si le fait que le sang arrive plus vite l'aiderait à trouver une sortie de secours immédiate.

Des images sottes apparurent sur sa rétine, et s'imposèrent dans sa tête. Lui avec un bébé... Chantonnant. Quel horreur que de se voir si faible !

Il se sentit pâlir et un frisson le parcourut.

- Drago, susurra une douce voix à son oreille et il ne put retenir un frisson.

- Granger ? répondit-il, songeur, alors qu'il se voyait apprendre à l'enfant à voler sur un balai.

- Elle ment.

Cette phrase fut comme un électrochoc et il regarda sa sauveuse avec attention, les idées soudain bloquées. Il ne pensait plus.

Elle se leva soigneusement, lui adressa un sourire en coin puis se tourna avec froideur vers la Poufousffle, alors que tous les élèves les dévisageaient avec intérêt.

- Elle ment, répéta-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Sang-de-bourbe n'as-tu pas honte ? vociféra Angelina en se retenant de l'étrangler sur place.

Cette misérable personne se prenait supérieure pour ce qu'était son rang ! Agacée, Angelina pointa l'outil sous son nez et l'agita. Granger le repoussa d'un geste las de la main. La voix forte et haute, elle s'adressa à la salle entière.

- Ce matin, je me rends aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Mimi Geignarde avait tout inondé et l'eau du couloir était rouge. Rouge sang. J'ai cru à un meurtre, quoi de plus naturel dans une école telle que Poudlard – il y eut des éclats de rire sarcastique- quand le naturel l'est encore. J'entre, Mimi crie qu'on a fait des choses pas bien du tout. Et elle plonge dans une cuvette de toilette pleine de vomis. J'ai beaucoup apprécié l'odeur, lança-t-elle, plus particulièrement à Angelina qui souriait malicieusement et qui,d'un geste du menton, souligna les dires comme si Granger venait de dire une chose qui tournait en la faveur de la Poufsouffle.

- Oui, ce sont les nausées que toute femme enc...

- Puis, je m'approche du robinet d'où l'eau rouge opaque semble émaner, coupa la Gryffondor. Un pot de parfum est posé là. Je le prends, j'en pulvérise sur le robinet afin que celui-ci englobe le tout et que l'odeur persiste. Amusant, aucune odeur à part celle qu'un sortilège expérimenté dégage, mais surtout une couleur rouge vive. Et l'eau qui coule en abondance du robinet, devient de plus en plus opaque et de plus en plus rouge au gré des pulvérisations du parfum inodore. Ce que j'en déduis ? Très simple. Ce qui va se passer ? Encore plus simple, assura-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Angelina Kathlins est collée pour les deux mois à venir, le jeudi, le vendredi et le samedi soir avec Rusard aux tâches ménagères, je retire 80 points à sa maison, j'en soustrais aussi pour insulte raciale envers préfète-en-chef. Pourquoi ? Pour importation illégale de produits frauduleux et interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école. Les pulvérisateurs à encre made in Weasley et les capsules de Gerbe – pour faire croire aux nausées- made in Weasley aussi, sont interdites. Les produits ont été falsifiés afin d'entrer dans l'école. J'aurais pu me taire. Mais deux raisons ont fait la différence : c'était pour_ sang-de-bourbe_ et pour la peur bleue que tu as infligée à l'ami d'un ami qui est donc _forcément_ un ami.

Angelina la contempla, la haine dans les yeux. Sa baguette apparut en un rien de temps dans sa main et elle s'avança. Pourquoi les professeurs n'étaient jamais là en même temps que les élèves ?

Blaise et Drago se levèrent instantanément en voyant le bâton de bois qui dépassait de la manche de la chemise de Granger et qui effleurait ses doigts.

La Poufsouffle leva sa baguette et pointa la Gryffondor. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu esquisser un geste, sa baguette s'envola et atterrit dans les mains de Pansy.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que tout cela soit approprié, ajouta-t-elle en fixant les deux préfets-en-chef.

- Nous allons convoquer une réunion de l'ensemble professoral, répliqua aussitôt Drago alors que Granger jetait son regard le plus haineux à la blonde et s'en allait, d'une démarche rapide et souple.

Elle se retourna juste avant de franchir la porte.

- En supposant que tu aies été enceinte, tu aurais eu au choix, avorter ou l'aurait élevé seule. Pour quelqu'un qui est sortie pendant des mois avec Malefoy, tu le connais très peu au final.

Elle tourna les talons et partit.

Drago n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de toute sa vie et les images dérisoires et futiles qui avaient transpercé son esprit réapparaissaient pour s'effacer définitivement. Un berceau… Lui avec un bébé dans ses bras… Une berceuse fredonnée…Lui, vieilli, accompagnant un jeune enfant à la voie 9 ¾… Un cadre photo…

Il se rendit compte de deux choses, deux choses douloureuses. _Qui lui firent peur_.

Sa mère ne connaitrait jamais aucun de ses petits-enfants, ni sa belle-fille. Elle ne la serrerait pas dans ses bras, n'irait pas acheter sa robe de mariée avec, n'aurait pas de délires avec… Ne lui confierait pas ses craintes lorsqu'elle avait été enceinte de son fils ni ses bêtises…

Il se voyait fonder une famille et regrettait presque qu'elle ne soit pas réellement enceinte. Cette idée l'effraya avec délice. Quelle horreur ! A son âge ! Comment pouvait-il y penser ? Il n'allait pas passer sa vie à faire ça tout de même…, non ? Des enfants à dix-sept ans, la retraite à vingt, la mort à vingt-deux… Quelle vie palpitante. Mais surtout, s'il devait réellement fonder une famille… Pas avec Angelina, surtout pas. Avec quelqu'un de mature, d'intelligent, de sérieux mais d'un peu fou sinon il allait avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge. Remarque, s'il devait mourir à vingt-deux ans, il aurait forcément des cheveux blancs. Voilà enfin son mystère résolu ! Les cheveux blonds platines étaient une façon de prévenir de ses cheveux blancs qui arriveraient dans un futur très proche. Et on le disait cynique ?

Quelque chose l'interpella soudainement.

_« … as infligée à l'ami d'un ami qui est donc forcément un ami… » _

Granger le considérait comme un _ami ?_

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il lui devait une fière chandelle.

* * *

**Hey hey... Qui l'eût cru... Ils avancent ! Même moi ils me scient tous les deux... Mais bon... Alors ça vous plait ? ça parait crédible :S ?**

**Dernière chose; je vais décaler un peu le temps entre chaque chapitre. Actuellement, beaucoup de travail me tombe dessus et je n'en ai pas moins pendant les vacances. Je vais essayer d'avoir un poste régulier mais c'est dur :s Donc je risque de ne pas suivre un chap toutes les semaines...**  
**Pour autant je n'abandonne pas !**

**Alors, très bientôt, le chapitre 18 : Le retour sur terre de Drago**

**Bisous!**


	19. Chapitre 18 : Le retour sur Terre de Dra

Hey !

New chapitre ! Que dire de plus ?

Bonne année !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 18 : Le retour sur Terre de Drago_**

**_

* * *

_**

- Malefoy, passe-moi la salamandre.

- Et en quel honneur ?

Granger esquissa un sourire désabusé. Il le lui rendit avant de lui lancer ce qu'elle voulait à la figure. Habituée à devoir être sur ses gardes en permanence, Hermione, les yeux bruns, agita sa baguette et la salamandre retomba comme une crêpe dans le chaudron.

- Ce n'était pas difficile, Granger. Tu pouvais bouger ton cul.

- C'est fou l'énergie qu'on perd avec toi en tout juste un cours de potion, marmonna-t-elle en remuant la potion.

- En général, les filles me disent ça après avoir visité ma chambre, lâcha Drago, songeur.

- Goujat !

- Miss Granger, serait-ce trop vous demander que de cesser d'importuner vos camarades pendant les cours de potion ? siffla la voix tant aimée de leur professeur.

- Mais professeur, lui aussi il…

- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, répondit Rogue en soupirant, masquant son sourire narquois.

Mais Drago se permit d'afficher ce sourire par simple provocation.

- Granger, tes cheveux, c'est comme ça tous les jours ou c'est juste les volutes de fumées ?

Les joues rougies par la chaleur, les mâchoires crispées pour certainement éviter de prononcer des paroles regrettables et les cheveux effectivement en pétard, elle s'arqua vers le récipient, comptant y déverser une précieuse goutte du philtre de Mort-Vivante.

Drago, qui avait envie de la voir s'énerver, pencha son coude sous celui de sa partenaire. Il fit mine d'éternuer alors qu'elle comptait les millilitres de potion qu'elle versait, en profitant ainsi pour percuter de son bras, l'épaule de la Gryffondor. Le contenu entier du flacon tomba dans la marmite et celle-ci entra en ébullition. De grosses bulles s'en élevèrent rapidement et Rogue se précipita vers eux.

- Incapable !

- C'est Malefoy ! répliqua aussitôt Granger en jetant un regard haineux au jeune homme.

Le professeur, à l'aide de sorts complexes, canalisa les bulles toxiques dans des cages remplies de liquides et elles se désintégrèrent. Leur chaudron fut vidé et ils furent expédiés de la classe.

Drago était assez satisfait de lui d'une part, il avait eu la note EE, et Granger avait eu un T car c'était elle qui avait mal compté et nullement lui. Malgré cela, elle ne paraissait pas en colère énormément et Drago en fut intrigué.

Elle afficha un air ravi et l'allégresse de Drago perdit de son ampleur; elle était censée rager, hurler et l'injurier, non ?

Se frottant les maint, la brune se tourna vers lui, d'un air qui n'assurait rien de bon à Drago.

- Eh bien pour une fois Malefoy, tu as été sacrément inspiré. La salle commune est sale au pas possible et je refuse que les elfes ne prennent de leur temps pour la nettoyer, allons-y.

- Je me fiche bien de ce que tu veux, Granger. Les elfes sont faits pour ça, et ils le feront jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, quoi que tu dises ou que tu en penses.

- Malefoy, tu vas ranger ce que tu as mis comme bordel, point.

Déçu qu'elle n'ait pas eu la réaction escomptée, Drago la suivit mollement. Il se fichait bien de ce qu'elle pensait et actuellement, il devinait sans mal de quelle fierté elle regorgeait à l'idée qu'elle avait soumis le grand Drago Malefoy. Il n'en était rien. Il se laissait guider par ses pas car il savait pertinemment qu'Hermione Granger était quelqu'un de passablement insupportable quand elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Le Serpentard ne comptait aucunement l'aider, mais il lui ferait croire cela afin de voir sa paix préservée. Ou même l'embêter un peu dans l'espoir de la voir enfin réagir.

Granger lâcha le mot de passe et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune.

La salle en question n'était pas spécialement sale. Granger avait encore exagéré, c'était une vraie maniaque cette fille.

Sur le sol, plusieurs culottes souvent dentelées et assez affriolantes appartenant aux conquêtes de Drago trainaient là et il en surprit une sur un des tas de bouquins hâtivement empilés à même la moquette. La raison pour laquelle ils demeuraient là était évidente : la bibliothèque où ils auraient dû être entreposés, croulait sous des débris en tous genres une trousse d'ingrédients à la préparation des potions occupait une bonne place et son contenu se déversait, certains ingrédients en état de décomposition avancés, tout le long du meuble, et plus loin des plumes en masse, des chaussettes roulées en boule et d'innombrables classeurs.

A quelques pas de là, de la boue avait séché dans les filaments de soie du sol et le balai qui en était lui aussi recouvert y trônait, entouré d'accessoires de Quidditch comme les gants, le nécessaire de soin au balai ou encore la boussole.

Au centre de la pièce, les canapés s'étendaient, leurs draps généralement crémeux avaient viré au jaune paille et étaient constellés de cercles orangés. La table basse, la seule chose d'à peu près propre, portait fièrement une sublime coupelle d'argent conçue par des Gobelins au XVIIème siècle que Drago avait ramenée de son manoir et où étaient arrangés quelques fruits. Quelques fruits à la barbe blanchâtre, pourris, et dont se dégageait une odeur putride.

Devant la baie vitrée qui disparaissait sous les marques de doigts et la buée des respirations, les bureaux et la maquette de Quidditch croupissaient sous une épaisse couche de poussière.

Les rideaux et les tapis étaient striés de longues marques rouges et si quiconque avait pu interpréter cela pour du sang, il s'agissait seulement de ketchup dû à une précédente bataille houleuse et mature avec Blaise. Au fond de la pièce, la cheminée suintait la suie, enroulée dans de belles toiles d'araignées.

Par dessus-tout, une âcre odeur de renfermé et de moisi comblait le décor douteux.

Drago se sentit se raidir et fut finalement horrifié de voir à quelle horreur il faisait face.

Depuis combien de temps se laissait-il aller à ce point ? La situation était on ne peut plus catastrophique. Il ne voyait plus rien défiler.

Il s'était séquestré dans un monde d'où il ne voulait plus ressortir pour éviter tous les problèmes auxquels il serait indéniablement confronté s'il venait à redevenir lui-même. Quel jour était-ce ? Qu'avait-il fait la veille ? L'avant-veille ? De quand datait le dernier nettoyage ? Sa dernière ronde ? Rien, il ne savait rien. Il avait l'impression de s'être refermé sur lui-même. De ne rien voir, et ce, volontairement. Ce brusque retour à la réalité fut bien plus douloureux qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer et la rage qu'il éprouva face à toutes ces constatations se retourna vers la seule personne présente dans la pièce et qui s'activait à l'aide de sa baguette magique à déloger les araignées :

- Eh bien Granger, les sang-de-bourbe c'est comme de la crasse ça n'attire que la crasse.

- Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu es un sang-de-bourbe, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, piquée au vif, les yeux charbonneux.

Drago, agacé et haineux, alla à grandes enjambées vers le canapé. Il se pencha et jeta un coup d'œil en dessous. Deux préservatifs usés, une assiette avec une part de pizza presque entièrement mangée, deux bouquins, un oreiller et sa balance pour les cours de potion. Et lui qui la cherchait depuis si longtemps !

D'un coup de baguette, il envoya les deux capotes dans une boite en carton que Granger semblait avoir désigné comme poubelle et l'assiette aux cuisines. Il s'empara de l'oreiller, le balança nonchalamment sur le canapé puis rangea sa balance dans un coin 'propre' de la bibliothèque. Enfin, il s'empara des deux livres. Il posa l'un d'eux sur un tas déjà bien composé et qui peinait à tenir en équilibre et reconnut le second. Oui, quelques semaines auparavant, quand Granger était rentrée de Près-au-Lard et qu'il y avait eu une attaque de mangemorts… Elle avait raconté ses aventures à Blaise et lui, avait fait mine de lire un grimoire afin qu'elle pense qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Oui, c'était ce livre-là. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, c'était le seul livre avec lequel il avait vu Angelina car c'était elle qui l'avait amené. Il s'en rappelait très bien, son air niais scrutant avec intérêt ce document, griffonnant les lignes qui l'importaient.

Et aujourd'hui, Drago ressentait une étrange attirance envers-lui. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que cela signifiait et s'en moquait, à vrai dire. Il balaya la pièce rapidement du regard et s'aperçut que Granger était partie dans la salle de bain la trousse d'ingrédients à la préparation de potion avait disparu et il en déduisit que la Gryffondor devait être en train de la nettoyer.

Il fut soudain pris d'un élan et tel un voleur, il réagit. Courant à moitié, Drago rejoignit sa chambre et posa le livre sous une pile de vieux journaux. Les photos s'animèrent à son approche et un elfe de maison agita sa main en sa direction, à côté du ministre de la magie. Il y avait eu une histoire comme quoi il aurait décelé du poison destiné à ce dernier et il avait eu l'honneur de faire la une de la Gazette.

Un elfe de maison… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à Ticky plus tôt ? C'était son elfe et elle devait s'ennuyer désormais.

- Ticky !

L'elfe apparut aussitôt, ses yeux marron le scrutèrent sagement, contrastant totalement avec ses oreilles qui frétillaient impatiemment.

- Le maitre a demandé Ticky alors Ticky est apparue aussi vite qu'elle a pu le faire.

- Ticky, désormais, tu t'occupes du nettoyage de cet appartement, ordonna Drago d'un ton ennuyé, en scrutant l'eau glacée du lac à travers la fenêtre. Ma chambre, la salle de bain et le salon.

- Bien, maitre.

Elle se précipita, aidée de ses grands pieds, dans la salle commune et s'activa au nettoyage. Bientôt, la voix de Granger, retentit, tremblante de colère, alors qu'il continuait sa fine observation du paysage :

- MALEFOY !

Le ton totalement réprobateur ne signifiait rien de bon et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée quelques instants après. Drago fixa Granger qui le scrutait, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi.

- Pourquoi cette pauvre petite elfe travaille-t-elle ?

- Granger, c'est mon…

- Hermione ! Ouvre ! Hermione, on avait rendez-vous ! C'est Ron, ouvre-moi ! beugla une voix forte depuis le portrait, interrompant un début certain de dispute.

La Gryffondor afficha une moue agacée, grinça des dents et soupira. De toutes évidences, elle n'avait pas oublié le rendez-vous et avait dû espérer pouvoir l'éviter. C'est, en trainant des pieds qu'elle alla lui ouvrir et Drago sortit de sa chambre afin de foudroyer le visiteur impromptu.

Le jeune homme, les cheveux roux hirsute, les yeux bleu cobalt, les lèvres tremblantes, parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard et fit mine de ne pas apercevoir Drago. Mais hélas, ce n'était pas le genre de personnes à être ignorées.

- Weasmoche, bonjour toi aussi. Maintenant tu vires, tu encrasses l'air.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour faire de cette pièce une porcherie, répliqua le rouquin en esquissant un sourire sarcastique.

Drago retourna dans sa chambre en haussant ses épaules. Il referma la porte mais aussitôt les éclats de voix eurent raison de lui et il la laissa légèrement entrouverte afin d'entendre ce qui était dit. Il se pencha et tendit l'oreille :

- J'en peux plus Ron, vous me suivez partout !

- C'est faux, protesta faiblement le garçon.

- Je veux vivre ma vie, on n'a plus les mêmes passions ni les mêmes idées et si ça, tu ne le comprends pas, je ne peux rien pour toi ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Si tu es réellement mon ami comme tu le prétends, tu me dois un minimum de respect !

- Mais Hermione, tu étais celle qui nous aider, notre amie, tu nous rappelais à l'ordre, tu étais…

- Justement, j'étais comme votre mère; j'ai désormais autre chose à faire que de conduire des gosses jusqu'à l'église pour qu'ils se marient et que leurs femmes les prennent enfin en charge à leur tour.

Il y eut un silence pesant qui exprimait ce qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à dire à haute voix.

- Hermione, tu es notre amie… Ce … On n'avait jamais remarqué mais si tu veux, on peut faire des efforts, je t'en supplie, ne prends pas de décision à la hâte.

- Ron – et son ton prit de la douceur- j'ai été patiente, ça fait six ans que j'attends il est inutile de poursuivre ce harcèlement des plus ridicules.

- Je… Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ainsi !

Drago supposa, au bruit de pas, que Weasley s'était rapproché de Granger. En tout cas, la voix du joueur de Quidditch tremblait.

- Je te l'interdis ! Tu ne… Non ! Pourquoi Zabini ? Je n'étais pas bien ? Pas assez ? Je t'aime Hermione… Mais pourquoi eux, tu n'es pas une trainée, je ne compre…

- Il suffit, tonna froidement la voix de la sang-de-bourbe. Il y a des limites, mais sous-entendre que je suis une trainée, c'est les braver avec témérité.

- Hermione, tu ne peux pas être si cruelle, je ne te comprends plus.

Aucun d'eux ne prononça autre chose et Weasley laissa échapper un gémissement telle une bête blessée.

- Je t'aime… Je t'aime et je te respecte, pourquoi alors vas-tu avec des garçons qui te considèrent comme une catin, juste un …

- Une catin ? répéta Granger et sa voix s'élevait à chaque syllabe. Une _catin _? _CATIN _?

- Tu… Ne te vexe pas, mais c'est ainsi que Zabini, que Nott, que tous pensent de toi, parlent de toi…

- C'est faux, s'obstina Granger. Maintenant, j'en ai plus que marre de tes bêtises alors tu vas prendre la porte et arrêter de me harceler perpétuellement.

- On est ami !

- Je vais t'expliquer une dernière fois avant, on était sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je vous surveillais et vous suivais dans vos conneries. Aujourd'hui, j'ai autre chose à faire.

- Et c'est quoi, sur quoi on diverge ?

- Je veux m'amuser, étudier, comprendre des choses.

- Tu l'as toujours fait quand tu étais avec nous, reprocha Ron.

- Pas m'amuser, vous … Vous n'êtes pas intéressants. Je m'ennuie ferme. A présent, va-t'en.

- Sache juste que c'est mon amour que tu perds.

- Dans ce cas, je ne perds pas grand-chose.

Ron tourna les talons et partit à grandes enjambées. Le tableau coulissa puis se referma. Les yeux de Granger étaient d'un marron intense, un marron noisette pur. Drago le voyait depuis le trou de sa serrure de chambre et il ne comprenait rien à ce changement de couleur.

HHHH

Drago bailla longuement mais s'obstina tout de même à lire quelques lignes du livre qui l'attirait tant avant d'aller se coucher. Les paupières lourdes, il ouvrit le bouquin et le feuilleta aléatoirement. Il s'agissait d'instructions quant à la préparation de potions des potions sans grand intérêt. Il en vit une qui l'intrigua qui donc aurait pu avoir besoin de cela ? Certainement le genre de filles comme Angelina. Il tira un petit sourire. Logique, c'était elle qui l'avait amené.

« _**Potion de résistance à l'alcool**_

_La potion de résistance à l'alcool est assez simple à faire et son utilisation peut-être quotidienne sans aucun effet secondaire sur la santé on peut rencontrer une grande fébrilité par moment, mais cet état n'est pas classé comme nocif. La potion de résistance à l'alcool est une potion à prendre à raison d'une cuillère à soupe par litre d'alcool à ingérer : le surdosage n'est pas grave, à condition d'en faire usage avec modération, tout comme chaque potion crée. _

_La potion se conserve trois mois après avoir été mise en flacon._

_Le but est simple, comme son nom l'indique, cette potion permet de ne pas ressentir les effets engendrés par l'alcool. Notamment les nausées, les vomissements, les troubles de la vue, l'état nauséeux du lendemain, la subite fatigue, la perte de mémoire des évènements qui suivent et certaines fois précèdent l'ingurgitation de produits alcoolisés – l'alcool sous toutes ses formes-, les pertes de contrôle de soi, les laisser-aller, les actes inconscients et insouciants, les migraines ainsi que de bien fâcheux état._

_Vous trouverez les ingrédients nécessaires à sa préparation :_

- Poudre de poussière de lune

- Grains d'orge

- Pattes d'araignées _(Une patte par décilitre d'alcool à ingérer)_

- Un foie de rat

- Poudre de Grapcorne

_En première étape…_ »

Drago s'arrêta là, incapable d'en supporter d'avantage. Les ingrédients étaient immondes et il fallait un mental de bête à l'idée d'ingérer cela. _Un foie de rat…_ Il en avait des frissons. Machinalement, les pages se laissèrent tourner et il s'arrêta sur une nouvelle potion.

C'était vraiment le guide de potion pour les filles comme Angelina. Les personnes désespérées qui voulaient attirer l'attention sur de fausses capacités. Et voilà, cette potion ça montrait vraiment bien cet aspect dire, moi je n'assume rien, je suis belle et insouciante, coucher avec le garçon sans sort de protection et passer la matinée du lendemain à préparer cette potion :

« _**Potion de contraception des trois jours**_

_Cette potion est très utile dans le cas où les protections ont été oubliées : toutefois, son usage régulier est fortement déconseillé car les hormones présentes dans cette potion visent à anéantir un être formé par la magie, et sont donc très puissantes. Cette potion peut être prise dans les 72h mais passé ce délai, à la minute près, il n'est pas souhaitable de l'ingérer. Si vous n'êtes pas certaine, il est requis d'aller voir un médicomage spécialisé et d'effectuer les tests souhaités et les moyens, dans le cas concluant, abortifs proposés par le spécialiste. _

_Cette potion peut être conservée quatre jours après sa création._

_Vous trouverez les ingrédients nécessaires à sa préparation : _

- Bézoard

- Essence de Mularp

- Poudre de Mandragore

- Ovule de Salamandre

- Antennes d'escargot

- Coquille d'escargot réduite en poussière

- Sang séché de souri

_Verser dans le chaudron l'essence de Mularp et la faire chauffer à feux fort dix minutes où des volutes en spirales s'élèveront. Aplatir l'ovule de salamandre et le retourner dans la poudre de Mandragore et de la coquille d'escargot. Joindre ces trois éléments au chaudron et tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis cinq dans le sens contraire. La couleur est alors lilas._

_Enrouler le bézoard des antennes d'escargot jusqu'à ce que cela fasse comme un paquet cadeau. Parsemer d'un peu de poudre de mandragore restante. Frotter sur le « paquet cadeau » le sang séché établi sur le coupon avec lequel il est vendu. Tremper le tout dans une eau bouillante mise à part du chaudron. Lorsque le bézoard s'est imprégné de toute l'eau du récipient, le couper en tranches de 2 centimètres d'épaisseur. Retirer les antennes et hacher-les. Mettez ces dernières dans le chaudron qui sera resté en feu doux depuis le début et donc la couleur devrait avoir viré au cassis et mélanger comme précédemment. Effriter les tranches de bézoard au-dessus du chaudron._

_Laisser bouillir pendant une heure puis éteindre le feu. L'ensemble dégage une odeur de sang et de fer. La couleur est rose vif et une fumée épaisse s'en dégage. »_

Ce livre contenait réellement de drôles de potion et Drago s'empressa de le refermer. Quelle perte de temps ! Il n'avait donc que ça à faire, sacrifier son sommeil pour … pour un livre, un vieux gros bouquin poussiéreux qui… qui n'avait aucun rapport et intérêt comme Potter. Potter et sa vaillante équipe de Quiddicth. Pourquoi la fille Weasley dansait sensuellement devant ses yeux ? Mais c'était Angelina ! Et qui se permettait de la caresser intimement juste là ? C'était Granger. Granger ? Elle courait après une glace à la fraise qui flottait ? Oui et Nott la poursuivait en brandissant un rouleau de papier essui-main ...

Il s'endormit et partit dans des songes loin d'être apaisants.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Rapprochement

**Hey !**

**Quel grand plaisir de revenir avec un tout nouveau chapitre ^^ **

**Je remercie tendrement tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire. Malgré cela, le nombre de review est presque nul pour les derniers chapitres et le questionnement intérieur fait rage : est-ce que cela vos plait-il toujours autant ? Aimez-vous ? Êtes-vous déçues ? Tant de question auxquelles nulle n'apporte de réponse ! Quel dommage.**

**J'amène avec moi ce nouveau chapitre; un chapitre qui n'est guère intéressant, je le conçois fortement. D'ailleurs, c'est limite si je ne l'ai pas supprimé pour passer au suivant. La seule chose notable, c'est le rapprochement DM/HG. **  
**Toutefois, si ce chapitre est plutôt calme, c'est parce que dès le chap20, l'ambiance va radicalement changé.**

**Profitez donc, en connaissance de cause, d'un chapitre déprimant - sans utilité réelle même si, une fois n'est pas coutume, il y a présence de détails discrets pas du tout futiles - et qui permettra à l'histoire d'avancer car je n'oublie pas une chose : Drago a une vie, hors sa relation avec Hermione.**

**Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

**_Chapitre 19 : Rapprochement_**

**_

* * *

_**

Drago ressortit hâtivement du bureau de réunion, éreinté. Il était tout de même heureux pour une bonne raison : Angelina avait eu ce qu'elle méritait.

Rogue, tellement furieux de savoir à quel point son élève avait été humilié, l'avait mitraillée de punitions. Elle repartait pour deux mois de retenues, rajoutés à ceux de Granger, où chaque soir de chaque semaine elle s'occuperait de tâches ménagères avec les elfes de maison, faisait perdre trente points à sa maison, une missive partait pour ses parents, elle aurait double ration de devoirs jusqu'à la fin du trimestre et un mot serait noté dans son carnet scolaire.

Ce n'étaient guère des perspectives réjouissantes.

Enfin, pour elle oui !

D'autres parts, un sujet totalement différent avait été abordé, assez inquiétant et très déplaisant pour Drago. Le directeur devait désormais s'absenter régulièrement et sa présence le soir dans l'école était plutôt rare.

Désormais, Drago effectuerait ses rondes de préfet-en-chef avec Granger afin de mieux assurer l'ordre et de le maintenir, ce qui était plus difficile. Surtout si Potiron se pavanait avec sa cape.

Il rejoignit sa salle commune avec une légère pointe d'exaspération leurs horaires avaient changé, puisque leur périmètre de ronde était divisé par deux du fait de leur collaboration.

A présent, de vingt heures trente à vingt-trois heures trente, soit trois heures à passer avec la miss-je-sais-tout, tous les mardis, jeudis et dimanches, il serait de corvée.

Il lâcha le mot de passe sans un regard pour le chevalier du Catogan et entra dans la salle. Il savait que Granger n'y serait pas car elle avait été retenue quelques instants par le professeur McGonagall quant à un projet pour la St Valentin projet dont Drago avait déjà dû parler avec la directrice adjointe avant la réunion et étant donné que Granger avait fini tard ses cours de par ses nombreuses options supplémentaires, elle devait parler après avec le professeur.

Drago s'affala sur le canapé en soupirant. Il ne souhaitait pas penser à tous ses devoirs.

Chourave avait demandé deux parchemins sur les effets de la mandragore et, bien plus détaillés qu'en 3ème année, il devait citer dix potions efficaces en santé qui contenait de la mandragore et relever le rôle de la Mandragore dans la potion : et ce, pour le surlendemain.

Binns avait réclamé une maquette magique sur le Royaume-Uni devaient s'y situer, les plus grands secteurs magiques, les villes sorcières les plus importants, les lieux où avaient habité et étaient morts les derniers ministres de la magie ainsi que célébrités connues, les monuments magiques et bien d'autres choses.

Sachant qu'une maquette magique était une maquette en 3D et qu'il suffisait de se pencher pour voir ce qu'on voulait mais de manière bien plus approfondie que celle moldue. C'était comme plonger dans une pensine, concernant le lieu choisi sur la maquette.

C'était un travail particulièrement minutieux et les élèves étaient notés sur la qualité et la précision employées. Ainsi, chacune des personnes qui s'étaient vues donner ce long devoir, était munie d'un badge qui lui permettait de transplaner sur les lieux-mêmes. Mais il n'était pas aisé de l'employer car l'élève devait avouer sa réelle destination et ne pouvait pas mentir. De plus, là où il se rendait, ce devait forcément être pour le devoir et non une virée shopping. Hélas, aussitôt le devoir rendu, il leur fallait le rendre.

McGonagall avait exigé pour le lendemain un rapport sur les animagus et leurs propriétés de métamorphoses.

Trois parchemins !

Et pour combler le tout, Filtwick leur conseillait, avec un sourire sadique, de relire tous leurs manuels de Sortilèges pour le surlendemain il y aurait soi-disant une épreuve.

Non vraiment, même en ne dormant pas une seule seconde, il n'y arriverait pas. Il reconnaissait s'être laissé aller car ces quatre devoirs avaient été donnés plus de deux semaines auparavant et il comptait tout effectuer en une nuit.

Le pire était certainement le fait que Granger avait tout fini et que tout son matériel se trouvait dans sa chambre… Tout… Il n'avait qu'à se lever, jeter un sort de duplication sur le tout, reproduire tout cela et modifier quelque peu l'écriture… Ce n'était pas correct mais… elle avait eu le temps, elle !

Et puis, s'il se dépêchait, elle n'en saurait rien.

Il se leva d'un bond et courut dans la chambre de Granger. Tout était parfaitement rangé et d'une monotonie effrayante. Mais Drago ne voulut pas s'attarder sur la décoration.

Où aurait-elle pu mettre tout ça ? Il se pencha vers le bureau, ouvrit les tiroirs mais il n'y avait que des parchemins, des plumes et des livres. Certaines fois, des lettres, des photos ou des notes.

Le jeune homme fouilla hâtivement son armoire et osa même jeter un coup d'oeil dans la corbeille à linge sale.

Il se laissa choir sur le lit, désespéré. Où avait-elle pu mettre le tout ? Il devait se dépêcher ! Il se redressa et souleva le matelas afin de vérifier que rien n'était masqué en dessous, contre les lattes du sommier, puis sous le sommier, à même le sol, mais rien.

Elle avait dû jeter des sorts de réduction ou de dissimulation...

Il balaya la pièce du regard et se rua sur un tableau, pressé de se débarrasser de tout cela ; Granger était fille de moldus, de ce fait, peut-être qu'elle faisait comme eux. Il avait lu que les moldus cachaient leurs affaires derrière des tableaux ou derrière des planches de bois bien dissimulées. C'était vraiment ridicule.

Le propriétaire du tableau le toisa avec une moue sardonique.

_« Miss Granger ne sera pas satisfaite de vous savoir ici. »_

Drago fixa le tableau et essaya de le décoller ou de le faire glisser sur le côté, malgré le sourire narquois de la femme peinte, mais rien. D'un coup de baguette, il tenta un « Accio maquette de Binns ! ».

Il y eut un bruit sourd mais rien ne vint si ce n'est quelques paroles de la voix de Granger :

_« Cher Malefoy, ainsi que je le supposais, tu as préféré passer ton temps à te faire des nanas plutôt que du travail. Le mien, fini évidemment, est solidement masqué par des sorts et est surtout inutilisable si je n'y touche pas. Sort vraiment pratique. Va travailler, feignant! »_

C'était pitoyable. Il sortit en trainant des pieds. Au même moment, Granger entrait dans l'appartement, supérieure. Elle paraissait pleinement informée qu'il avait pénétré sa chambre et l'avait finement étudié.

- Alors Malefoy, on finit pas son travail ?

- Granger, c'est désespérant.

- Je conçois que faire ses devoirs le soir même, surtout quand on est en 7ème année, c'est désespérant, oui _en_ _effet_.

Ils se défièrent du regard puis Drago détourna sa tête.

- Granger, tu ne pourrais pas me laisser jeter un coup d'œil sur…

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ? Moi je l'aurais fait pour toi !

Elle éclata de rire et lui-même ne put s'abstenir de sourire devant sa mauvaise foi.

- Granger, j'exige que tu me laisses recopier. Sinon…sinon, répéta-t-il en se levant, menaçant, ayant changé au quart de tour d'humeur. Je m'occuperai de ton sort et tu t'en …

- Je crois bien que tu n'es pas en posture d'exiger quoi que ce soit de moi. En revanche, il me semble évident que tu oublies un point : la vie de Blaise n'a tenu qu'à un fil et c'est moi qui tenais ce fil.

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit sa chambre sans un mot de plus. Drago sentit la rage croitre en lui, de par son échec mais ajouté au fait qu'elle évoquait un souvenir pareil avec légèreté.

- GRANGER !

- Malefoy, je suis éreintée car moi, je travaille pendant que certains enfilent des femmes telles des chemises tous les soirs et prétextent ensuite un trop plein de boulot acharné. Je te serais donc grès de m'octroyer ce que je n'arrive jamais à avoir en ta présence : une PUTAIN de PAIX !

La porte de la salle de bain vers laquelle elle s'était dirigée tout le long de sa diatribe, son pyjama et une serviette récupérés au passage dans sa chambre reposant dans ses bras, se ferma.

Drago se pinça l'arrête du nez. Quelle était insupportable ! Qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait ? Rien ! Juste un sortilège de duplication… N'était-ce pas censé être naturel entre préfets ?

A pas de loup, le préfet s'avança de la porte qui venait de claquer sèchement et se pencha.

- Granger, souffla-t-il en collant sa bouche au trou de la serrure de la porte. Es-tu en mal de sexe ?

Il y eut un ricanement alors que l'eau de la baignoire coulait et que des effluves envoutants effleuraient les narines de Drago. Il fronça son nez, agacé d'avoir pensé "envoutant".

Pour autant, il ne se départit pas de ses pensées calculatrices.

- J'en conclus que oui, rajouta-t-il dans un murmure parfaitement audible, d'une voix rendue intentionnellement rauque. Je te propose si tu le souhaites, une démonstration de mes capacités physiques et orgasmiques, à condition d'un petit coup d'œil sur ton …

Alors qu'il était accoudé à la porte, celle-ci bascula brutalement et Granger apparut devant lui, vêtue d'un peignoir fin et mal positionné qui laissait découvrir son cou gracieux, ses épaules délicates, la courbe de ses seins qui pointaient au vent frais du salon, son ventre tendre et ses jambes élancées.

Il rehaussa son regard, un peu trop bas à son goût et un peu trop sournois pour sa survie, et croisa celui de la jeune femme, à la fois perturbé, agacé et … Ses iris tournèrent au noir.

Drago déglutit péniblement.

Mais il se redressa aussitôt en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas à être intimidé par Granger. Cette phrase l'énerva fortement et c'était surtout dû à l'idée d'intimidation et de Granger dans la même phrase.

- Malefoy. Je vais m'exprimer à nouveau. Je n'en peux…

- Stop.

Il s'avança et réduisit la distance désormais hostile qui les séparait. Toutefois, ils ne se touchèrent pas.

Elle ne chercha pas à fuir sa proximité et il prit note de ce détail qui eût pu paraitre insignifiant mais qui ne l'était certainement pas.

- Une soirée fabuleuse et… pourquoi pas Granger ? Tu connaitrais le meilleur amant de Poudlard et en une nuit, tu oublierais qui tu es, ce que tu es, pourquoi et comment tu es.

- Hein ? souffla-t-elle, ironique. Moi, la sang-de-bourbe, coucher avec le grand Drago Malefoy ? Redescends sur terre Malefoy, il faudrait d'abord que j'en aie envie ! Qu'importent les moyens que tu utiliseras, ce sera tout le temps non. Ta fourberie ne marchera pas cette fois-ci.

Douché par ses paroles glacées, Drago se retourna et partit à grandes enjambées, furieux de lui et la porte se referma dans un claquement sonore.

Il refusait de s'avouer la déception qui le rongeait.

Déjà, il devrait passer la nuit à travailler et encore, il n'aurait pas fini au matin.

Ensuite, il avait songé, quelques instants, que si Blaise avait pu coucher avec, c'était qu'elle n'était pas si terrible et que ça valait mieux que rien.

Enfin, il y avait réellement cru s'envoyer en l'air avec et au matin, tout son travail aurait été fait. C'était une frustration et une rage tellement intenses qui s'emparaient de lui qu'il dut déverser sa haine comme il le put et il bondit sur le canapé.

Ce dernier se renversa en arrière et Drago le mitrailla de coups de poing pendant un long moment. Après avoir crié un bon coup son ressentiment et dès qu'il eût rajusté le divan, il s'y étala à nouveau.

Il était écoeuré aussi d'avoir eu de telles pensées envers Granger. Tout cela le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en rogne de tomber si bas ou si...

Le flegme s'emparait encore de lui.

Il leva à peine les yeux vers Pansy qui entrait et s'installait à ses côtés. Elle semblait troublée et c'est ce qui intrigua Drago au point qui la toisa sèchement et l'invita d'un signe de tête à lui intimer ses soucis.

- Ton père m'a envoyé une lettre.

Le Serpentard lui fit un geste, lui indiquant de poursuivre.

- Il… Il dit que les affaires de Narcissa prennent trop de place et il souhaiterait s'en débaras…Non ! je veux dire qu'il voudrait …

- S'en débarrasser, c'est le mot juste Pansy, souligna Drago, si nerveux qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de mise en texte. Il ne l'aime pas.

Les commissures de la bouche de Pansy tentèrent de remonter mais elle n'arriva pas et elle fixa le lointain pour ne pas faire part du désarroi qui l'étreignait face à la vie si peu resplendissante de Drago.

Il lui lança une bourrade dans le dos avant de l'étreindre.

- Ta vie n'est guère mieux que la mienne, Pansy. Tes parents ne t'aiment pas et sont avec Voldemort depuis belle lurette.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas… enfin, ils ne savent rien de moi, ne s'intéressent pas à moi. Je n'ai rien en rapport avec eux, je veux dire que je me moque d'eux et c'est pareil. Mais toi, ta mère, elle …

- Je ne veux pas qu'on continue sur ce sujet pentu. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Ton père voudrait que j'hérite des affaires de ta mère.

- Tout ?

- Oui. Il voudrait que j'hérite du tout et que je te donne ce qui t'intéresse, mais cela me paraissait évident.

- Donc, ses robes, ses bijoux, ses…

- La seule chose que je n'aurai pas, ce sont ses souvenirs.

- Mon père les conserve ? s'enquit froidement Drago à l'intérieur duquel un brasier semblait prendre vie, la colère l'enserrant dans un étau étroit qui n'avait cesse de croitre.

- Il est sous-entendu qu'il n'a pas pu avoir ses souvenirs, marmonna-t-elle.

Pansy interprétait mal le courroux de son ami, certaine devant ce subit changement d'humeur qu'il ne voulait pas que les affaires de sa mère lui appartiennent.

En aucun cas vexée mais plutôt compréhensive, elle se tassa sur son fauteuil et bien vite, Drago en comprit la cause, avec un léger amusement acide.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas encore t'imaginer, idiote ?

- Quoi ?

- Pansy…, s'exaspéra-t-il, sa tendresse se mêlant à ses émotions entêtantes. Si je suis en colère, c'est pour plein de raisons. Déjà, j'ai une tonne de devoir et même si je possédais de trois nuits entières, je ne les terminerais pas. Second, je…

Elle se leva brusquement et fit mine de sortir.

- Excuse-moi Drago, tu es préfet-en-chef, capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch, un coureur de jupons alors je comprends bien que tu aies du retard et je m'en veux de t'importuner avec tout ça et …

- MERDE ! Pansy ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'exclama Drago en la rejoignant devant le portrait. Tu es mon amie. Si un jour je suis en train de me faire une fille, si belle soit-elle, et que tu as besoin de moi, J-E-L-A-V-I-R-E ! Tu es prioritaire alors arrête de m'énerver avec tout ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête de linotte ? T'es amoureuse ? Tu fréquentes les Poufsouffle pour être si émotive ?

- Non, non, Drago mais c'est juste que... euh je t'assure ! Je-euh-euh...ne...

- Tu bégayes, Pansy.

- NON ! Arrête, je t'assure, je ne voulais pas te déranger mais si y a pas de problèmes…

- Ma mère a des affaires personnelles, ok. Tu prends ce que tu veux et tu me donnes ce qui me tient à cœur. Si un jour, je considère ma femme et que je l'aime, ce qui m'étonnerait, mais sait-on jamais, tu lui donneras ce qu'elle voudra.

- Cela me paraissait évident, Drago.

- Et troisièmement, si je me suis mis en colère, c'est parce que je voulais ces souvenirs. Je voulais savoir comment avait vécu ma mère. La voir souffrir lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le droit de m'embrasser…

Sa voix se troubla et il se détourna précipitamment de son amie. Elle s'approcha de lui à pas lents mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main avant de lui ordonner de s'en aller.

- Prends soin de toi, Drago, murmura-t-elle. Avant que je n'oublie, ton père te donnera le tout lors de ta mission tu sais où.

Elle sortit de la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef.

Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, dubitatif de pleurer si facilement. Il se morigéna de perdre autant de temps avec de simples états d'esprits. Au final, Pansy avait réussi à calmer quelque peu sa colère et il se sentait plus apte à étudier.

D'un accio, il attira à lui toutes ses affaires et les arrangea en des tas nets, se convaincant qu'il n'essayait pas par là de faire passer le temps.

Après cela, il demanda à Ticky qui nettoyait la pièce, de lui apporter une bouilloire de café très fort.

La boisson apparut ainsi qu'une tasse au même instant où Granger pointait le bout de son nez, vêtue d'un pull épais et d'un jogging large, son pyjama visiblement. Ses cheveux étaient hirsutes au possible, gonflés par la vapeur d'eau et Drago masqua son sourire amusé.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et ne lui adressa pas même un regard elle rejoignit silencieusement sa chambre et pour la première fois depuis septembre, Drago fut soulagé de l'avoir comme colocataire.

N'importe quelle autre fille aurait gloussé et l'aurait collé toute la soirée.

Cependant, il se renfrogna bien vite en songeant qu'elle aurait pu aussi le laisser copier son travail.

Las, il commença ses devoirs.

D'abord, celui de McGonagall avec les animagus. Il fit venir ses livres à lui et commença à les ouvrir.

Il les feuilleta et chercha les pages correspondant au thème donné.

Vite, il trouva et, d'un sortilège qui avait pour but de faire apparaître une lumière fluorescente sans effet sur le bouquin, surligna ce qui l'importait.

Il tria pendant une heure le vrai du faux et les qualités des Animagus.

Les trois ouvrages détenaient des détails importants mais les phrases étaient complexes.

Souvent, pour les déchiffrer, Drago usait de dictionnaires assommants. Le Labrune l'aida particulièrement sur les mots utilisés pour décrire les sensations d'étouffement, de rétrécissement ou d'agrandissement du corps de la personne.

Le café était d'un réel soutient et malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de temps à autre de bailler ou de papillonner de ses paupières si lourdes. Ses yeux le brulaient atrocement et les mots semblaient danser devant eux.

Minuit était passé quand il eut fini ses travaux pour la momie desséchée qui lui servait de professeur de Métamorphose.

Il avait à peu près six à sept heures pour effectuer celui de Binns.

Une pensée peu réjouissante lui traversa soudainement l'esprit ; le lendemain soir, il passerait à nouveau sa nuit à travailler et il doutait fort d'avoir fini de lire les six bouquins entiers et de pouvoir dormir avant les cous.

Il s'enroula dans sa cape tel un zombi et glissa dans sa poche, la liste des lieux à visiter ainsi que sa baguette magique, puis épingla son enseigne de préfet-en-chef qui lui permettrait de sortir sans problèmes dans les couloirs à cette heure nocturne et celle pour transplaner, conçue pour ce maudit devoir.

Le badge avait un caractéristique rassurant; une fois qu'un élève l'arborait hors du chateau, s'il se faisait agresser et que l'assaillant tentait de s'emparer du badge, ce serait une tentative veine car le badge resterait attaché, qu'importe les sorts usés.

Il décampa précipitamment, tentant vainement de résister à l'appel de son lit, jetant un coup d'œil au chat de Granger roulé en boule sur le canapé depuis qu'il avait commencé le devoir de Métamorphose, à la lueur des flammes de la cheminée. Il paraissait dormir.

Ticky était partie depuis longtemps.

Drago rejoignit rapidement la sortie de Poudlard sans rencontrer de problèmes.

Une propriété du badge aussi : si des mangemorts trainaient dans le coin ou que des sorts d'attaques étaient lancés, il bravait, seulement pour l'élève qui le portait, toutes les protections du château et le reconduisait dans celui-ci, en sécurité.

Il transplana et commença alors une longue nuit.

Tout d'abord, le plus déplaisant : Godric's Hollow. Arrivé, il pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et lança : «Comp Creationis ! ».

Alors, puisant dans ses forces, il contempla, les yeux bien ouverts, tout le paysage , ne manquant pas un détail des maisons sorcières qui se profilaient au loin, des décorations magiques que seuls les sorciers pouvaient voir, de la maison des Potter qui se profilait au loin, de celle de Bathilda Tourdesac, de celle des Dumbledore, du cimetière, de l'Eglise…

Une vue panoramique.

Peu à peu, son corps s'éleva dans le ciel et lorsqu'il fut à à peu près vingt mètre de haut, le sort s'arrêta et il retomba doucement sur ses pieds.

Dans sa main, un globe représentant tout Godric's Hollow reposait. C'était une partie de maquette qui serait jointe à celle du Royaume-Uni.

Maintenant, il devait fignoler et approfondir certains détails requis.

Marchant vigoureusement, il rejoignit chacune des maisons citées précédemment et effectua le même procédé à chaque fois mais en entrant dans la maison, à la différence du village.

Et là, sa baguette inspectait les lieux avant de revenir. Le globe scintillait puis clignotait pour confirmer qu'il avait enregistré l'enrichissement des connaissances de tel ou tel endroit. Enfin, il fit un tour au cimetière, prenant une vue d'ensemble de son entièreté. Le globe brilla à nouveau.

Drago transplana et atterrit au Chemin de Traverse.

Il la parcourut pendant une heure, lorgnant les grandes allées, les magasins connus, arpentant les locaux importants comme Gringotts où il effectua une maquette de la salle de réception, les coffres n'étant pas autorisés à être ouverts.

Il se rendit au Ministère de la Magie et y passa plus de trois heures.

Il y perdit beaucoup de temps car les lieux étaient très vastes. Il examina tous les étages excepté celui des Mystères qui n'était pas autorisé aux visiteurs.

Le peu de personnes présentes ne s'étonna pas de sa présence. Ils avaient dû être informés du devoir.

Il alla à St Mangouste et fit de même. Il n'était plus loin de six heures et il se dépêcha, sachant d'avance qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de tout finir Histoire de la Magie était son premier cours de la journée et commençait à 8 heures. D'autant plus qu'il était lessivé et n'était pas à la moitié du travail à accomplir.

Le problème de ce devoir était centré sur le sortilège employé : c'était un sort qui puisait dans les ressources de la personne, la vidant totalement de ses capacités, l'épuisant au possible.

Et en effet, Drago titubait en marchant, baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et risquait de s'effondrer à tout moment.

Il avait été conseillé de faire ce travail sur deux week-ends, à raison de quatre heures par jour, afin de ne pas se fatiguer trop. Mais il n'avait plus le choix.

La duplication de tous les étages fut rapide.

Drago dut appliquer un sort d'ensemble sur toutes les portes du bâtiment, afin que les vrais noms des blessés se changent selon les départs et les arrivés.

Néanmoins, les portes des chambres ne pourraient pas s'ouvrir pour l'intimité et au grand soulagement de Drago.

Il rejoignit la voie 9 ¾ et recopia le tout. Les rails, les airs d'attentes, et même l'horloge, tout y fut, mais seul le côté magique. Désormais, ses poches étaient remplies de globes divers.

Drago transplana à Près-au-Lard. Il savait qu'il était sept heures et à son plus grand désarroi, devait rejoindre Poudlard. Il finissait juste avec cette partie et c'en serait fini de lui…

Il restait tant ! Les petits villages, les lieux magiques, les populations magiques … Il appliqua à nouveau le sort en se perdant dans ses pensées déplaisantes.

«Comp Creationis ! ».

Les façades des magasins y passèrent, les grandes avenues, le lac au loin, l'extérieur de la Cabane Hurlante, l'intérieur des Trois Balais, l'arrivée de la gare.

Il regagna enfin Poudlard, las, piquant du nez en marchant.

Ses pas le guidèrent lentement vers la salle commune des préfets-en-chef sans croiser personne; d'ailleurs il ne comprit pas comment il était arrivé là.

Il ne s'en souviendrait même pas, trop épuisé.

De toute façon s'il avait croisé quelqu'un, il ne l'aurait pas vu. Il s'effondra sur le canapé en baillant et en se morigénant de ne pas s'endormir, juste après avoir posé les globes en équilibre sur la table.

Ce fut son dernier souvenir avec de sombrer dans une torpeur de mourant

On lui secoua l'épaule brutalement et il tenta d'ouvrir ses paupières, si lourdes. N'y parvenant pas, il grogna.

La main se fit insistante et elle le retourna.

Drago se redressa machinalement, ankylosé. Horrifié de s'être endormi, il se leva d'un bond et aperçut Granger, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure et le regardait, amusée.

Elle lui tendit une potion qu'il avala d'un trait après l'avoir reniflé avec attention. Exténué comme il l'était, même s'il y avait du poison, il ne l'aurait pas discerné.

Soudain, un élan d'énergie le parcourut. Telles des milliards de fourmis qui l'auraient parcouru, des frissons se déclenchèrent et il se sentit plus apte à comprendre quelque chose d'autre que le mot "dormir". Ses pensées étaient plus claires aussi.

Il ouvrit grand ses yeux et consulta la pendule. 7h50.

Mais Granger allait être en retard ! Tant pis pour lui, c'était trop tard mais…

- Malefoy ? J'ai vu que tu avais réellement travaillé et je ne pouvais pas être vache à ce point. J'ai dupliqué mon travail et enlevé certaines fois mes globes pour mettre les tiens à la place, quand je le pouvais.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite et l'information, si étendue, si vaste, si puissante, mit du temps à lui parvenir. Une vague de soulagement le traversa et il frémit à nouveau.

Drago l'observa, les yeux si gros qu'ils allaient en sortir de leurs orbites. Il tira un petit sourire en coin, destiné à masquer son émotion.

- Eh bien… Je… Je suppose que c'est pour passer une nuit avec moi ?

- Non, je m'en fiche royalement, soupira Granger qui commençait à paraitre exaspérée du côté calculateur du jeune homme. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais saisi la leçon et que tu ne feras plus tout au dernier moment. Sache tout de même que la duplication m'a empêchée de manger ainsi que de me laver et que la potion régénérant m'était destinée pour mes problèmes menstruels.

Drago fut incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Il était sincèrement étonné que Granger ait fait tout cela pour lui. Il n'était même pas sûr que Pansy ou Blaise l'aurait fait : la preuve, Pansy savait son retard et ne l'avait pas aidé.

Il esquissa un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras mais se trouva idiot et recula alors d'un pas, mal à l'aise dans ses démonstrations d'affections ou de remerciements.

- Je t'en prie, Malefoy, sourit sarcastiquement Granger.

Cette fois, il prit plus d'assurance mais ne put que lui tapoter le bras, comme à un chien, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire remarquer.

- Eh bien voilà comment je suis remerciée !

Exaspéré, il s'avança à grands pas et l'enlaça oubliant qu'elle n'était qu'une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe.

Ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle et il la plaqua contre son torse. Elle ne dit rien mais répondit à son étreinte. L'odeur de l'autre chatouilla leurs narines mais ils s'empêchèrent mutuellement d'en sentir plus.

Enfin, ils s'écartèrent et Drago, posant ses yeux sur elle, la fixa, elle qui avait ses deux iris marron brun. C'était une des premières fois qu'elle l'observait avec cette couleur dans les yeux.

- Je te remercie Granger.

D'un accio, il amena à lui son sac de cours, son devoir pour McGonagall et la maquette sur la table qu'il rétrécit. Il fourra ces deux derniers dans son sac et sortit, sans un regard de plus pour Granger.


	21. Chapitre 20 : N'oublie pas que la vie

_**Chapitre 20 : N'oublie pas que la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille**_

* * *

Drago reçut une bonne note pour le travail que Granger lui avait complété ou plutôt pour le travail de Granger qu'il avait complété.

La matinée passa lentement et, lors du déjeuner, pour la première fois, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas réellement agacé de la présence de Granger, du moment qu'elle se taisait.

Drago avait essayé de comprendre d'où venait ce revirement si brutal il avait finalement admis que c'était parce que Granger avait été à sa table lorsqu'Angelina lui avait fait croire être enceinte de lui et qu'elle avait remis les points sur les « i » que désormais il la tolérait.

Il mangeait une part de tarte à la rhubarbe quand Nott, entrant dans la Grande Salle, lança une œillade suggestive à Granger.

Généralement, Drago se moquait bien de tout ce qui se passait de ce genre à la table – il ne nota pas la pointe d'amertume qu'il ressentit- mais voir la Gryffondor rabrouer le jeune homme l'amusa et il tendit l'oreille.

Hey, Hermione, salua Nott en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Nott, salua-t-elle poliment en retour, sans même lui accorder un regard.

En général, quand on se voit, tu es plus réceptive.

Elle parut déridée mais très las et elle ne rétorqua rien, continuant de discuter avec Pansy. Discussion à laquelle se joignit Tracey après un coup d'œil hostile de la part d'une Poufsouffle, quelques tables plus loin. De toutes évidences, Angelina n'avait toujours pas assimilé sa défaite. Sa défaite immense et la totalité de l'école en avait été témoin !

Kathlins te méprise, lança Nott en posant son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

Elle le retira avec froideur avant de le fixer comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

Au fait, Théodore, débuta-t-elle et une fois qu'elle eut son entière attention, elle poursuivit. Lundi dernier. Lundi sept février, rajouta-t-elle devant son air surpris. Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ? s'exaspéra-t-elle finalement.

Heu… Mercredi neuf ?

Bravo ! s'exclama-t-elle sèchement et l'irritation transperçait dans sa voix. Lundi dernier, j'ai moyennement accepté ce que j'ai vu lors de ma ronde.

Et quoi donc ? s'enquit Tracey Davis en se penchant.

Il avait laissé toutes ses affaires étalées dans une demi-dizaine de couloir. J'ai dû tout ramasser. Son sac, ses habits, sa baguette… Ainsi que – elle grimaça, dégoûtée- ton préservatif usé.

Mais lundi, je ne suis pas sorti ! s'écria Nott en jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle comme si quelqu'un allait approuver ce qu'il disait mais personne ne le fit, sûrement parce que personne n'écoutait.

Les élèves de Serpentard qui les percevaient et qui avaient été présents ce lundi-là dans la salle commune des Serpentards, soit Blaise, Pansy et Tracey, eurent l'air sceptique :

Tu es sorti lundi, Théo, rappela Blaise en le scrutant attentivement.

Mais non, bien sûr que non…

Tu t'es même fait Brown !

Il y eut un blanc et chacun l'observa consciencieusement. Finalement, Granger rompit le silence et parla lentement, articulant distinctement, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle disait :

Nott, en tout cas, la prochaine fois n'oublie pas ce genre de chose !

Granger se leva en consultant sa montre et s'en fut aussitôt, souhaitant arriver en avance au cours qu'ils avaient pourtant en commun. Drago, franchement intrigué par ce fameux trou de mémoire de Théo, s'approcha de lui et vit son hypothèse confirmée :

Putain, vous ne pouviez pas me laisser faire semblant que je ne me rappelais pas de lundi devant Granger ? siffla-t-il. J'ai l'air de quoi, moi, à me taper des thons comme Brown pour combler le manque ?

La cloche sonna, coupant court aux jérémiades agaçantes de Nott et ils repartirent pour une après-midi relativement courte de cours c'était mercredi et Drago n'avait que potions et défense contre les forces du mal, assuré par le professeur Lupin, revenu en début d'année.

Il se plaça face à son chaudron, attendant que Granger fasse de même à ses côtés. Elle s'avachit avec un soupir et bailla lourdement.

Tu devrais dormir Granger, lui intima-t-il avec un sourire cruel.

Dès que mon idiot de colocataire arrêtera de faire venir des femmes dans sa chambre tous les soirs et qu'il arrêtera d'oublier _malencontreusement_ de mettre un sort d'insonorisation sur cette maudite pièce, répliqua-t-elle. Je pourrai.

Drago considéra ses grands cernes et afficha une moue.

Ils commencèrent à préparer la potion affichée au tableau sans un mot alors que Rogue parcourait les allées entre les bureaux, les examinant tout aussi bien eux que leurs chaudrons. Bientôt, la punition fusa :

Monsieur Weasley aura certainement l'indulgence de laisser Miss Parkinson travailler sérieusement quand il saura que je retire dix points à sa maison. Concentrez-vous, bougre d'idiot !

Drago afficha un sourire goguenard en direction du rouquin qui lui renvoya un geste vulgaire de la main, sous le bureau. Le professeur Rogue se retourna brutalement dans un mouvement de cape qui claqua sèchement.

Monsieur Weasley, susurra-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Non seulement vous distrayez Miss Parkinson mais en plus, vous vous pensez assez intelligent pour provoquer un élève…

Mais professeur, Malefoy m'a provoqué ! Demandez à Hermione, elle l'a vu !

Il tourna vers elle un regard empli d'espoir mais ne croisa qu'un vide à glacer le sang.

Miss Granger a-t-elle réellement vu ceci ? s'enquit faussement le professeur.

J'ai seulement vu Mr Weasley envoyer un geste grossier à Mr Malefoy, assura tranquillement Granger en observant sa potion et en la mélangeant suivant la notice.

Weasley écopa de deux semaines de retenues. Potter dévisagea Granger tout le reste du cours, inquiet, les sourcils froncés.

Les élèves se levèrent et rejoignirent d'un pas lent la classe de cours du professeur Lupin. Pas un mot ne fut échangé entre les maisons mais un certain rouquin ne cessait de bougonner et de jeter des grimaces venimeuses en direction d'un certain blond. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la classe et attendirent qu'elle s'ouvre.

La tension était palpable et à son apogée. Chacun attendait que la première réplique haineuse fuse. Ce qui, au grès des regards échangés, des menaces informulées et des groupes qui se rapprochaient, allait sans plus tarder.

Drago vit du coin de l'œil Potter s'avancer vers Granger et elle eut aussitôt un geste de recul. Il eut l'air vexé mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

Hermione, chuchota-t-il si bas que Drago dut incliner sa tête pour que son oreille s'approche d'eux.

Quoi encore ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

C'était vrai en potion ? Pour Malefoy et Ron ?

Qu'en sais-je ? s'exaspéra-t-elle. Vous n'avez qu'à travailler !

Mais le geste grossier tu l'as –sois-disant- vu, Hermione ! s'exclama Lavande Brown en s'avançant – et de toute évidence, c'était elle qui allait démarrer les hostilités. Pourquoi n'aurais-tu rien vu avant ? Tu es pour qui ? Serpentard ou Gryffondor ?

Elle ne répondit pas et adressa un regard vide au sol de marbre. Potiron adressait des airs paniqués dans tous les sens, oppressé par l'atmosphère agressive.

Hermione, il nous faut des réponses, tonna Ron.

Oui, Hermione, donne-nous-en ! ajouta Lavande.

Drago remarqua une sorte de proximité de Brown vis-à-vis de Weasley mais il n'en était pas sûr. Elle semblait le protéger avec un peu trop d'ardeur et renforçait ses dires à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Il se questionna sur leur relation car elle ne semblait aller que dans un sens il en conclut qu'elle devait être amoureuse de lui et que lui, ne voyait absolument rien. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire méprisant.

Il constata aussi que Brown n'osait pas regarder Théo dans les yeux et s'en amusa franchement.

Pansy paraissait très agacée de ce qui se passait et elle restait dans un coin, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Tu as honte de nous ou quoi ? renchérit Parvati Patil.

Laissez-la, ordonna calmement Blaise.

Zabini, on t'a rien demandé, répliqua Londubat. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Tous les Serpentards prennent ta défense maintenant ? cracha-t-il, haineux, en désignant d'un coup de menton l'attroupement autour d'elle.

Neville, soupira Granger en rehaussant ses yeux et en les plantant tels deux poignards dans les siens. Aujourd'hui, je trouve plus mon compte avec les Serpentards qu'avec vous, c'est tout. Si tu ne comprends pas cela, alors, tu aurais dû aller à Poufsouffle.

Tracey et Nott ricanèrent froidement.

Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, après toutes ces insultes, ces moqueries et le reste ! s'écria Brown d'une voix suraigüe. Tu nous trahis !

Il s'agit de grandir, Lavande, d'arrêter de passer son temps devant son miroir à vérifier qu'on s'est bien épilé les jambes, de glousser bêtement quand Ron t'accorde un regard ou de suivre n'importe qui et de faire n'importe quoi avec, le lundi soir, mon soir de ronde, lança froidement Granger et il y eut un mouvement de stupeur chez les Gryffondor l'une des leurs les attaquait.

Il y eut un rire mauvais qui s'élevait de la gorge de Pansy.

Plusieurs élèves examinèrent attentivement Lavande, afin de voir si elle était touchée par ces remarques et de comprendre le sous-entendu sur le lundi soir. Sa lèvre tremblait et elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

Contre toute attente, Ron s'avança rapidement vers Hermione et, l'air troublé, un rictus peint sur la bouche, leva sa main et l'abaissa à une vitesse alarmante. La gifle résonna dans le couloir soudain vide de bruits malgré les élèves présents.

Le retour fut encore plus rapide.

Un quart de seconde n'était pas passé que Weasley était plaqué au mur, la baguette de Granger pointée sur son torse.

Il frémit quand la miss-je-sais-tout s'approcha encore et gémit quand le bout de bois s'enfonça dans l'extrémité inférieure de son sternum l'appendice xiphoïde.

Son souffle se fit plus court et il haleta, pâlissant sous la douleur et la peur, visionnant à peine la marque cuisante qui ornait la joue de Granger ou ses yeux fous.

Sa respiration se fit plus hachée et il haleta difficilement contre le visage de la brune.

Je te déconseille de m'approcher à nouveau Weasley, murmura-t-elle avec froideur.

Elle relâcha la pression et se détourna avec un air de conquérant vers la porte de la salle de cours qui s'ouvrait dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Drago, loin d'être impressionné, mais amplement satisfait, la suivit allègrement. Granger commençait vraiment à mettre des distances avec ses amis, et cela n'était que bon pour la mission. Si elle commençait à les appeler par leurs noms de famille et à les menacer, alors oui, ils étaient en bonne voie.

Une dose d'amour, et elle serait sur un petit nuage. Un petit nuage qui la conduirait jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut les Gryffondor qui demeuraient sur place, choqués. Brown s'était rapprochée du rouquin, qui, tout pâle, se massait la poitrine, en fronçant ses sourcils.

Les Serpentards suivirent la miss-je-sais-tout en envoyant des gestes obscènes de la main aux élèves qui restaient dans le couloir.

Alors que la moitié de la classe était déjà installée et que l'autre stationnait dehors, le professeur Lupin sortit et les convia à rentrer en leur demandant si tout allait bien. Ils acquiescèrent.

HHHH

Drago héla son équipe et tous arrivèrent vers lui, le balai à la main.

Ce soir, commença-t-il. L'entrainement sera dur.

Ce ne sera pas du cheesecake ! conclut Blaise en observant attentivement chacun des joueurs.

Blaise c'est moi le capitaine alors tu te tais ou je te vire.

Le jeune métis se rangea aux côtés des joueurs sans rien ajouter. Butcher lui envoya une bourrade qui manqua de lui déboiter l'épaule.

De septembre à décembre on a revu toutes les bases depuis deux mois on travaille la technique. A partir de maintenant, on va faire en sorte que lors des matchs, ce qu'on a vu reste dans vos têtes. Les bases étant parfaitement acquises, dans tous les cas, lors d'un match, aucun de vous ne faillira à sa tâche. Vous savez vous rattraper si vous tombez et vous travaillez tous de manière synchronique. Si Blaise tombe, Ham le rattrape. Si Crabbe rate le cognard, Goyle l'aura rattrapé. On ne peut pas perdre comme ça. Si on ne gagne pas, on ne perd pas. Maintenant, on va gagner. Samedi, nous avons le premier match de l'année contre Pousfsouffle. On va les battre. Je vais énumérer les points à travailler.

Tous l'écoutaient avec attention et pas le vol d'une mouche ne brisait le soudain silence.

Ham, Butcher, si cette année j'ai pris deux hommes en Attrapeurs c'est surtout pour une raison aucune des attrapeuses des autres équipes sont lesbiennes. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

Ils répondirent par le négatif et Blaise pouffa dans sa main. Il reçut des regards agacés.

Les filles doivent être déstabilisées ! Quand vous prenez le souaffle, au passage, vous caressez leur cuisse, posez vos lèvres sur leur épaule. Elles ne s'approcheront plus de nous après.

C'est bas, remarqua Pansy.

Depuis quand tu deviens Gryffondor ? s'enquit Drago en la considérant avec stupeur.

Elle haussa ses épaules avec un sourire désabusé.

On pourrait peut-être gagné avec nos vraies valeurs. Je veux dire…

Justement ! Ce sont nos valeurs ! Nous devons atteindre cet objectif, la victoire ! s'exclama Drago, les yeux brillants, le poing tendu. Dès que le premier pied sera posé sur le terrain, le but est clair, GAGNER ! On enfourche nos balais et nos regards croisent ceux des adversaires. Ils doivent trembler, savoir que toute technique qui pourrait être utilisée pour gagner, y compris la déstabilisation, sera utilisée ! S'il faut que Blaise se mette en caleçon, il le fera ! Le souaffle tel un souffle magique, traverse nos mains, on ne garde jamais la balle avec nous, on passe on passe ! Et on MARQUE ! Point ! hurla-t-il en frappant son bureau avec le plat de sa main. Le souaffle arrive ? Qu'importe comment, Pansy, il ne passera PAS ! Et Crabbe, et Goyle chaque cognard vous devez l'utiliser ! Vous frappez puis vous suivez la balle pour la relancer aussitôt ! On gagne !

Le discours enflammé les laissa muets. Ils fixèrent leur capitaine, chacun sentant son cœur battre la chamade, une envie irrésistible d'être déjà sur le terrain et d'appliquer l'exercice.

Pansy, qu'importe la balle qui passe, tu l'arrêtes ! Il faut revoir ton équilibre sur le balai car il est des plus médiocres. Tu dois être plus mobile, anticiper. Les garçons, visez le souaffle directement sur elle aujourd'hui. Je veux voir comment tu vas réagir. Crabbe, Goyle, arrêtez de confondre vos têtes et le cognard, on aura plus de chance de gagner, railla le capitaine.

D'un geste éloquent de la main, il les intima à se rendre sur le terrain. Il les suivit, fier de son discours et de l'état dans lequel il les avait mis.

HHHH

Le lendemain soir, jeudi 10 février, Drago se tenait debout dans sa chambre, scrutant sombrement l'obscurité du ciel, empreinte de magie.

Dans près de dix minutes, il devrait rejoindre son homologue pour une longue ronde de trois heures.

D'un accord tacite qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de formuler à voix haute, ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se voyaient pas et ne s'entendaient pas. De ce fait, ils étaient efficaces et c'était comme s'ils faisaient la ronde seuls.

Drago fut dérangé dans ses pensées par un « toc !toc ! » irritant et il releva sa tête. Il croisa deux yeux jaunes perçants et un pelage roux aux extrémités ambrés qui scintillaient dans le clair-obscur argenté que prodiguait la lune en cette fraiche soirée.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre au hibou, qui, en habitué, secoua sa patte et laissa la lettre tomber. Il s'envola et partit sans demander son reste.

Drago savait ce que signifier cette lettre. Tout ce qu'elle représentait et l'oiseau majestueux lui avait aisément indiqué la provenance de la missive. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui écrivait-il ? C'était lui, à ne pas en douter. Que le hibou soit aux couleurs de Gryffondor n'était qu'une ironie.

Le souffle court, il décacheta l'enveloppe et fit glisser le papier glacé hors d'elle. Il le déplia hâtivement et lut enfin les quelques lignes qui lui étaient adressées, les mains tremblants d'inquiétude :

_« Cher ,_

_Comme chaque année, l'illustre famille Malefoy a l'honneur de vous convier au diner annuel de la Saint Valentin. _

_De ce fait, nous vous prions de bien vouloir vous rendre au manoir Malefoy ce dimanche 13 février aux alentours de dix-huit heures, seul ou accompagné, à préciser à l'avance. La soirée se terminera à minuit exactement afin que les couples puissent profiter de l'intimité que cette fête offre._

_Notre invité d'honneur cette année : Le seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Dans l'attente d'une réponse affirmative sous peu, _

_Famille Malefoy. »_

Il avait réussi à éviter sa famille et le Lord toute l'année et voilà que bêtement, il allait devoir les voir pour passer une fantastique soirée avec eux ! Aucun doute, il allait être soumis au véritaserum ou à la Légilimencie… Il devait à tout prix voir Dumbledore car là, ce n'était plus la vie de Granger qui était en jeu – et dont il se moquait- mais la sienne.

Drago se leva d'un bond et courut vers la porte de sa chambre, la lettre enfoncée dans sa poche. Le battant s'ouvrit au même instant et il évita de justesse de s'y cogner.

Granger face à lui, le toisait avec agacement.

Il est vingt-heure quarante-cinq, nous sommes en retard pour la ronde alors tu te bouges, Malefoy !

Drago se rapprocha d'elle, furieux pour diverses raisons déjà, qu'elle ait ouvert la porte sans son autorisation, qu'elle lui parle ainsi et enfin, qu'elle se croit supérieur à lui. Il sortit sa baguette et la vit esquisser le même geste. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, puis relâchèrent la pression et se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le tableau.

Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore, Granger, annonça Drago.

Et pour quelles raisons ?

Il la considéra comme si elle était folle. En quoi cela la concernait-elle ? Il décida de l'ignorer mais elle répéta sèchement sa question.

Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde.

Elle pinça ses lèvres et leur ronde commença. Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs en trainant des pieds et en baillant.

Tour à tour, ils consultaient leurs montres ou l'écho des cloches afin de savoir l'heure.

Leur ronde s'éternisait et ils s'irritaient d'être si près l'un de l'autre.

Enfin, il fut vingt-trois heures trente et comme chaque soir de ronde, ils terminèrent devant le bureau avec la Gargouille du professeur Dumbledore.

Granger, sans lui adresser un mot de plus, s'enfonça dans les ténèbres qui masquaient les couloirs et Drago se dirigea vers le bureau après avoir énoncé le mot de passe et avoir gravis les escaliers.

Il fut invité à se présenter, ce qu'il fit avant d'ouvrir la porte sous l'interjection du professeur.

Ce dernier était assis derrière sa grande table recouverte de piles de dossiers dont certaines fois, la hauteur le dépassait d'ailleurs, les évènements semblaient eux-aussi le dépassaient. Il paraissait totalement épuisé.

Ses lunettes étaient posées à côtés de ses coudes et ses mains soutenaient sa tête. Du bout des doigts, il frottait ses yeux cobalt vitreux. Il releva à peine ces derniers alors que Drago s'installait dans un fauteuil moelleux, face à lui.

Intraitable et se moquant bien des problèmes du directeur, Drago sortit la lettre et la déplia. Il l'étala devant le professeur qui la lut sans commenter.

A la fin de sa lecture, il grimaça avant de froncer ses sourcils. Il ne dit rien pendant près d'une dizaine de minutes.

Puis, il se redressa enfin, posa ses lunettes devant ses yeux et de ces derniers, étudia le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

Alors ? s'impatienta Drago en réprimant un bâillement.

Je ne vois qu'une solution, annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque qui témoignait de séances répétées de mutisme.

Laquelle ?

Tu vas te rendre à cette réunion et si Voldemort découvre quoi que ce soit, tu lui donneras toutes les informations que tu as.

Drago eut un ricanement méprisable.

Les informations que j'ai ? Quelles informations au juste ?

Le directeur affectionna de ne pas l'avoir entendu et tapota d'un air entendu, du bout de ses longs doigts noirs dû à une brûlure certainement, son bureau.

M'avez-vous écouté ? Et que dois-je dire pour Granger ?

Une fine pellicule de transpiration apparut sur le front du professeur Dumbledore. Un pli s'y incrusta alors qu'il pinçait ses lèvres d'un air ennuyé et coupable.

Drago, la situation est bien plus difficile qu'elle ne s'y prête à croire. De par ce que tu m'as dit… Je… Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une chance que nous puissions l'épargner.

Le jeune blond releva aussitôt la tête comme s'il était directement concerné ce qui était légèrement le cas.

Depuis des mois qu'ils étaient, Blaise et lui, chargés de cette mission, tous les plans foireux s'enchainant à une vitesse alarmante, plus le fait que Dumbledore soit au courant et qu'il se charge, soit de la protection de Granger, soit de l'avancée de Potter pour battre Voldemort, soit de le sauver lui, tous ces faits lui assuraient inconsciemment qu'il n'arriverait jamais à réaliser ce pourquoi il côtoyait Granger.

Il avait sottement pensé sans le reconnaître que Dumbledore était responsable et que lui seul s'occuperait de tout cela, organisant et réfléchissant en un temps record pour une multitude d'hommes.

Soudain, il se sentait comme une vile ordure.

Depuis le début, il supposait qu'une échappatoire apparaitrait dans l'esprit farfelu du directeur.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Granger puisse réellement tomber enceinte du Seigneur des Ténèbres – peut-être aussi parce qu'il le voyait plutôt dépourvu d'organes sexuels mais cette pensée n'était pas prioritaire- ou que lui ait à la ramener.

Il savait bien que Dumbledore devait partir à la recherche des horcruxes et d'ailleurs, au vu des endroits où ils se trouvaient, Drago avait été persuadé que Dumbledore les aurait vite éliminés.

Mais voilà, le directeur était complètement ignorant. De ce fait, le trépas de Voldemort était retardé et les solutions qui s'offraient à lui s'amenuisaient et devenaient improbables.

Il pouvait fuir comme un moldu.

Il pouvait mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Obéir aux deux hommes.

Prendre du polynectar jusqu'à la fin de la guerre en priant pour que l'Ordre triomphe car il ne serait traité que de traitre.

Trahir l'Ordre pour être leur prisonnier et être sauvé par son père et leur maitre en cas de victoire de ce camp-ci…

Tout reposait sur ses épaules.

Il pouvait tout révéler à Dumbledore, l'emplacement des horcruxes, la façon de les achever, la raison des choix de ces objets en particulier, tout.

Et ainsi, Voldemort deviendrait vulnérable. Mais se posait un problème certain : les sang-pur étaient forcément les sorciers les plus forts et Drago doutait de la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix.

De ce fait, comment survivrait-il s'il choisissait le camp de l'Ordre et que celui-ci perdait ? Certes, personne ne saurait réellement qu'il aurait trahi mais Voldemort tilterait. Comment aurait-on su pour ses horcruxes ? Il devinerait avec aise qu'un Malefoy l'avait trahi et alors, il serait découvert.

C'était quitte ou double s'il avouait à Dumbledore.

Le problème était qu'il n'était pas aussi généreux ou spontané qu'un Gryffondor ses actes à lui étaient plus réfléchis et bien trop calculés.

Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à se mettre dans une situation si délicate. Et risquée.

Pour sauver des gens dont il se moquait royalement, n'étant lui, dans aucun cas, concerné.

Seul persistait le problème de Granger. Non…non, bien sûr que non, il ne s'était pas attaché à elle !

Seulement, désormais, elle lui accordait sa confiance et il avait toujours considéré sa mission comme un plan foireux et un sujet désopilant.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il devrait réellement l'emmener voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres c'était plus une menace mentale qu'il aimait à faire planer sur elle ainsi qu'un pouvoir sur elle qu'elle ignorait mais qui plaisait à Drago.

Non, c'était plus une question de principe tant qu'il ne faisait rien de concret, il n'était pas vraiment impliqué dans cette guerre à la tension palpable – une étincelle et elle exploserait. Mais s'il devait faire quelque chose, et que cette chose consistait à apporter Granger… Surtout qu'avec le philtre d'amour… Il serait définitivement marqué. Marqué comme un homme aux actes accomplis.

Il se résigna à accepter la vérité telle qu'elle était. Voldemort était actuellement en position de force et Drago n'arrivait pas à se décider entre ces deux partis aux manières d'agir totalement opposées.

C'était inquiétant de penser que l'univers du monde magique et moldu reposait sur ses frêles épaules il s'en serait bien passé.

Mais selon ce qu'il dirait ou pas, tout se passerait.

A ses yeux, sa vie valait bien plus que celles de milliards de gens dont il ne connaissait que très peu d'entre eux.

Un silence s'était de nouveau joint à la quiétude qui régnait dans la pièce, chacun étant parfaitement plongé dans ses pensées, loin d'être apaisantes.

Durant tout ce long moment, malgré les songes déplaisants qui l'assaillaient, Drago avait veillé à garder son esprit clos.

Donc, commença le professeur en soupirant dans sa barbe. Une idée m'est venue.

Le jeune blond releva aussitôt la tête et plongea son regard dans celui, morne, du directeur qui l'épiait.

Elle est médiocre, mais je n'ai aucune autre solution.

Drago se sentit blêmir.

Si à un quelconque moment, le Lord se questionne, tu avanceras ton ami Zabini sur un piédestal, je me doute qu'il doit être invité. Voldemort n'aura aucune raison de t'interroger, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Et s'il le fait ? s'agaça Drago.

Il n'en fera rien. C'est Blaise qui est chargé de corvée, Drago, rectifia le directeur d'une voix lasse. Par contre, je note avec attention que tu te moques de ta camarade préfète-en-chef, releva-t-il sèchement.

Vous-même avez baissé les bras. Et son sort ne m'intéresse pas plus que cela. Elle a des amis, non ?

Drago mentait.

Il le masquait habilement.

Mais s'il agissait ainsi, c'était pour une bonne raison il ne souhaitait pas que le directeur sache que Drago trouvait Granger sympa – par moment seulement.

Moins il s'attacherait aux gens, moins il souffrirait. Surtout quand ces gens-là étaient destinés à de tels exploits.

Toutefois, le directeur n'insista pas. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Pour t'y rendre, je suppose que …

Je transplanerai j'ai le permis, ajouta Drago sous le regard sévère que lui adressait un ancien directeur de Poudlard depuis son tableau. Et pour Granger, que dois-je dire ?

Je… eh bien… je suppose que le sacrifice d'une personne pour des milliards de personnes n'est pas vain ?

Drago sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Il n'avait pas réellement cru que le directeur était sérieux quelques instants plus tôt.

Enfin, il avait espéré surtout. Parce que si l'Ordre gagnait mais que malgré cela, Granger était enceinte et qu'elle ne pouvait avorter, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau face à Potter, au Weasley et au reste.

Mais elle le sait ou pas ? murmura Drago, horrifié de voir Dumbledore trahir ainsi un membre de son équipe.

De toute façon, vous lui annoncerez, je suppose ? Il faudra bien, si elle doit vous suivre. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir. Je suis âgé Drago, et rien ne se passe comme je l'aurais voulu.

Mais ça va achever Potter ! s'exclama Drago en se levant d'un bond.

Je ne vous savais pas si proche, tous les deux, souligna le directeur et le blond sentit sa main le brûler d'envie de s'abattre sur la joue du vieillard. Oui, c'est vrai, reconnut-il peu après. Avec un peu de chance, il ne le saura pas avant que nous ayons gagné…

Et en admettant cette fameuse victoire, qu'advient-il de l'enfant ? s'étrangla Drago qui voyait déjà le monde débarrassé d'un tyran pour que le fils de ce dernier le gouverne.

J'ai dans l'idée qu'elle pourrait avorter. Ou alors… Serait-il si mauvais avec une mère telle qu'elle ?

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce, huma l'air. Il ne sembla pas y avoir la moindre trace d'alcool.

Le directeur devait donc être sobre – logiquement. En tout cas, quiconque l'aurait vu, l'aurait pensé. Quiconque l'aurait entendu, aurait soigneusement cherché les packs de whisky pur feu, bien dissimulés.

Car cela ne pouvait pas être _vrai_. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas parler ainsi. On ne pouvait décemment pas être si candide, si innocent !

Si l'on partait dans cette voie, alors oui, l'enfant de Voldemort serait un chou, adulerait littéralement les moldus et deviendrait président de ces derniers en pleurant de joie. Et il aurait des cheveux sur le caillou.

Drago se sentait ridicule de penser ainsi non que ses songes soient injustifiés, mais plutôt devant l'incrédulité que provoquait en lui cette situation. Dumbledore se faisait vieux, il devenait et marteau et sénile.

Le pauvre homme.

Mais en attendant, c'était ce pauvre homme qui prenait les directives, insufflant au monde la marche à suivre – ou pas.

Le plus important, poursuivit Dumbledore, plongé jusqu'au cou dans son délire selon Drago, est d'exterminer Voldemort, l'enfant ne sera que secondaire. Je suis certain que Miss Granger se sacrifiera. Ce sera dur pour elle mais objectivement, c'est ça ou la mort pour beaucoup de gens. Il faut que Voldemort nous laisse du temps, or, nous ne l'aurons pas autrement –le temps. De toute façon, personne ne verra qu'elle est enceinte et avec un peu de chance, on aura exterminé l'enfant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Trois points restent obscurs, soupira Drago. Elle pratique la magie noire ! Moins qu'avant, mais elle pratique. Et si au final, elle venait à devenir notre adversaire ?

Le visage du directeur se contracta brusquement et il fronça ses sourcils, la bouche entrouverte. Il ne paraissait plus le voir. L'hébétude avait envahi ses traits et elle ne les quitta qu'au bout de longues secondes d'intense réflexion.

C'est possible… Toutefois, je doute qu'elle aille si loin dans ce domaine. Pour quelles raisons l'étudie-t-elle, d'ailleurs ? Drago, c'est important, le sais-tu ?

Aucunement, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme. Le second point, commença-t-il, hésitant.

Qu'est-il ?

Et si elle s'attache à l'enfant et qu'elle veut le garder ?

Eh bien, elle le gardera ! Il ne peut pas être autant maléfique que cela…

Sa période de lucidité semblait à nouveau réduite à néant. Drago gémit mentalement.

Et Potter dans tout cela ? Saint Potter, il va me tuer ! s'exclama le Serpentard.

D'un côté, si un combat devait éclater, Drago ne doutait en aucun cas de son éminente victoire, son triomphe qui redorerait son blason. Cela n'aurait pas été si mauvais en soi mais si Drago tuait Potter, qui était né pour vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui, il ne serait pas longuement apprécié. Enfin, du côté de l'Ordre surtout.

Pourquoi saurait-il quoi que ce soit, Drago ? s'enquit le vieil homme.

Vous allez lui dire. Ou alors, il le verra !

Je doute franchement que cela se voit dès le départ, Drago. Maintenant, nous allons nous mettre d'accord sur cette soirée à laquelle tu vas te rendre, de préférence guilleret.

Devant le regard assassin de Drago et sa moue meurtrière, il crut bon de rajouter :

Enfin, c'est ta famille, c'est toi qui vois ! Bon… Cessons de formuler nos objections. Tu vas aller à cette soirée ainsi que Blaise. S'il s'avère qu'on veut connaître l'ampleur de l'avancée, tu avances Blaise. Mis à part cela, concernant miss Granger, tu vas l'amener à ton maitre le plus tard possible, mais oui, tu vas l'y conduire… Ce n'est qu'une question de gagner du temps.

Drago repoussa le dossier de son fauteuil et se leva. Il s'épousseta pensivement et d'un geste souple, serra fermement la cape contre lui. Il acquiesça vaguement et après s'être salués, les deux hommes prirent congé l'un de l'autre.

Drago se sentait plus confus que jamais alors qu'il arpentait silencieusement les couloirs.

Sa respiration était si basse, et son allure si souple, qu'il se fondait dans la nuit sombre sans transparaitre une seule fois. Ses pieds se moulaient avec perfection sur le sol et seul demeurait, de temps à autre, le hululement des chouettes de la volière, au loin.

Seule la brume que créait son souffle à chaque expiration permettait de deviner sa présence. Les couloirs étaient glacés.

La lune orientait sur les murs des ombres mystiques. Des ombres qui se courbaient, s'inclinaient et s'affaissaient. Des ombres qui murmuraient entre elles, qui se reflétaient sur les tableaux somnolents. Mais des ombres muettes.

La quiétude régnait.

C'est le soudain contraste, le brusque changement d'atmosphère qui fit remarquer à Drago les critères précédents.

Il sortit aussitôt sa baguette, songeant avec plaisir qu'il devait s'agir d'élèves qui leur avaient échappé lors de leur ronde. La faute à Granger, elle pensait trop fort. Ils l'auraient entendue.

Il y avait, un léger mouvement feutré et des ronronnements de chat, semblait-il.

Le Serpentard continua sur sa lancée, et ses pieds glissèrent sur le marbre. Pas un râle ne devait être perceptible.

Les ronronnements s'intensifièrent et se rapprochèrent les un des autres alors que Drago arrivait à une intersection. Trois couloirs se présentaient à lui.

Penchant l'oreille, il suivit tant bien que mal la provenance de ce son vague. Puis, il le reconnut pour l'avoir tant entendu. Des gémissements.

Il poursuivit à allure lente et enfin, il lui sembla n'être qu'à quelques pas du couple secret. Il huma l'air sans le vouloir, réflexe instinctif.

Un parfum flagrant embaumait l'air.

Une délicate fragrance vanillée et cannelée agrémenté de l'odeur de l'herbe fraiche du matin, recouverte de rosée. Qu'il adorait.

Pointant sa baguette vers la source des ébats, il pensa : « Lumos. » Et la scène fut nimbée d'un halo d'or.

Drago observa avec une horreur considérable ce qui s'offrait à lui.

Granger, plaquée contre le mur, le chemisier grand ouvert et le soutien-gorge mal positionné laissant apercevoir la moitié de sa poitrine, sa jupe remontée sur ses hanches, agrippée Nott contre elle.

Il était presque entièrement habillée, seul sa braguette de pantalon était abaissée, où la main de Granger s'était faufilée insidieusement. Celle de Théodore était à peu près au même niveau et ses doigts disparaissaient dans la culotte de la jeune femme.

La première chose qui frappa l'esprit de Drago fut de se demander comment il avait noté autant de détails en si peu de temps.

La seconde fut de se questionner sur l'état mental de Granger Nott était quelqu'un de dégoûtant et désastreux au lit.

La troisième fut de s'enquérir sur les risques qu'il courait à les avoir interrompus à une phase si poussée des préliminaires.

Il remarqua que Granger virait au rouge avant de se cacher prestement derrière Nott.

Eh Drago, ça roule ? le charria Théo en affichant un sourire goguenard – c'était un peu sa revanche de montrer qu'il pouvait coucher avec l'ex de Blaise et que celle-ci était consentante, s'entend.

Pour toi, ça ne va pas rouler longtemps, répliqua le jeune blond, perturbé par l'effluve qui chatouillait ses narines. Tu dépasses le couvre-feu.

Il est avec moi, Malefoy, rétorqua sèchement Granger, alors qu'elle boutonnait hâtivement sa chemise.

Drago ne se sentait plus réellement conscient de ce qu'il se passait.

Il voyait la bouche sensuelle d'Hermione s'ouvrir et délivrer un tas de paroles sans doute acerbes mais ne les entendait plus.

Sa tête était vide de tout et dans tout son être, seul son cœur tambourinait fiévreusement. Il le percevait, qui bondissait dans sa poitrine, qui mugissait dans ses oreilles…

Il ne s'expliquait pas son état car il n'était pas apte à remarquer qu'il n'était pas normal.

Il était fiévreux, des vagues de chaleur le submergeaient, s'attardaient dans son bas-ventre, le laissant pantois sans que, toutefois, aucune trace de ce combat intérieur ne s'affiche sur les traits involontairement crispés de manière détendue de son visage.

Il avait la rage de voir Granger et Nott ici, dans cette position, à faire ce qu'ils faisaient.

_Ils n'avaient pas le droit !_

Si Drago avait dû être franc envers lui-même, il se serait avoué que ce n'était pas rapport à la mission qu'il était si haineux. Il se sentait… dépossédé ? Sans savoir pourquoi.

Comment cette ordure de Nott pouvait toucher Granger ?

De quel droit se permettait-il cela ?

Et elle, cette idiote, pourquoi donc se laissait-elle toucher ?

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ce genre de choses, ici, comme ça, devant lui ! C'était indécent. Granger était déjà réservée et ils… non !

Fichez-le camp ! ordonna froidement Drago dans un état de semi-conscience avant de tourner les talons.

Il regagna sa salle commune avec les nerfs à vif, la rancune le dévorant littéralement. A peine arrivé, il se précipita sur la terrasse et, observant le lac, se mit à trembler.

Quelques instants plus tard, Granger le rejoignait, les lèvres serrées.

Drago éprouva un léger soulagement en comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout de sa démarche. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Pourquoi ? répéta Hermione en écho à ses pensées.

Quoi donc, Ganger ? soupira Drago en prenant un ton exaspéré, fixant un point fixe et imaginaire.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes ? Que tu le vires ? s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette sous son menton et en l'agitant.

Granger, il n'avait rien à faire là ! s'impatienta Drago.

Il fouilla frénétiquement la poche de sa cape, à la recherche d'un paquet de cigarettes qui l'aiderait à évacuer le stress de risquer d'être mis à nu d'un instant à l'autre.

La Gryffondor lui tendit pensivement le sien et il s'empara d'une cigarette qu'il alluma rapidement.

Il tira une longue taffe dessus, se sentant s'allégir au fur et à mesure que la fumée le pénétrait. La jeune femme l'imita en rangeant sa baguette au passage.

Les cas auraient été inversés, je n'aurais rien dit.

Tu es une fille. Logique. Tu aurais été mal à l'aise.

Et toi ? s'exaspéra-t-elle. Tu ne pouvais pas faire semblant de l'être ?

Non, certainement pas.

Une vague de pitié le traversa en songeant que cette personne, au regard vif et troublé, au caractère de feu, au corps dynamique, avait sa destinée toute tracée par la faute de Dumbledore.

Dans quelques semaines, elle serait morte ou enceinte.

Il était responsable et cela lui déplaisait énormément. Il ne pouvait décemment pas être cruel avec elle, même si c'était une sang de bourbe, une miss-je-sais-tout, une personne qu'il n'appréciait pas, son défouloir, alors qu'elle serait vite soumise à un philtre d'amour.

Quoi ? Tu voulais que Blaise reste le seul à m'avoir touchée ? Parce qu'il n'a pas été le premier ni le dernier.

Tu n'as pas le droit ! lui retourna brutalement Drago en aspirant une nouvelle fois la fumée de sa cigarette.

POURQUOI ? s'écria Hermione au bord de l'hystérie.

Parce que. Je t'interdis de le revoir.

Tu sais où je les mets tes interdictions ? jura posément la brune.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur son torse, le regard fou, ses yeux noirs agrandis par l'horreur.

Qui es-tu, misérable être, pour te croire en mesure de me soumettre ? siffla-t-elle.

Obéis-moi et tu te porteras mieux ! trancha Drago en la repoussant violemment.

Il partit à grandes enjambées.

Ce soir, il venait de prendre en compte beaucoup de choses. Mais l'une d'entre elles, plus que les autres, l'inquiétait.

De par ce qui attendait Hermione et dont il était responsable, de par la soudaine solidarité d'Herrmione avec les Serpentard, de par sa pratique de magie noire qui la rendait mauvaise, de par cette attirance qu'elle avait des hommes de Serpentard et qu'elle faisait naitre chez lui.

Une proximité ambiguë naissait. Bonne ou mauvaise ? Il ne savait plus trop quoi en penser.

Devait-il la repousser ou se laisser aller ? Profiter d'elle ? Pour quelles raisons s'était-il mis en travers de la route de Nott ? C'était de la soumission. Il voulait qu'elle soit dépendante de lui, qu'il n'y ait pas d'interférence avec sa mission. Oui c'était cela.

De la protection autour de Granger, pour qu'elle reste intacte pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le mensonge qu'il avait inscrit en lettres de feu dans son cerveau lui tira un soupir de soulagement.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Prise de tête et perte de

_**Chapitre 21 : Prise de tête et perte de conscience**_

_**

* * *

**_

Drago se leva d'humeur massacrante en ce samedi douze février.

La semaine avait été longue et épouvantable.

Des réflexions en masse s'étaient imposées à lui et c'était la tête débordante à ne plus en pouvoir qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain.

Il ne savait plus où il en était, et c'était la question qui le tiraillait le plus alors que l'eau chaude du jet de la douche le mitraillait vigoureusement, tentant de lui insuffler une quelconque motivation pour ce fameux match de Quidditch.

Aujourd'hui, Serpentard affrontait Poufsouffle.

Comment pouvait-il se concentrer sur cette idée-là, sur un objectif si futile, si dérisoire, quand dans ses mains se tenaient les vies de millions de gens ?

D'enfants et de vieillards.

De personne qui ignoraient jusqu'à la raison pour laquelle ils devraient être éliminés.

Il appuya son corps tendu contre le mur froid carrelé de la douche qui lui provoqua un frisson.

D'une main raide, il appliqua le savon sur l'ensemble de son corps et resta longtemps, hébété, sous l'eau brulante qui lui donnait un aspect engageant de la décontraction qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il s'y autorisait.

Consciemment, il essayait de ne pas y penser – à toute cette horreur à laquelle il participait finalement, même s'il restait passif, si l'on considérait toutes les ressources qu'il pourrait apporter au camp qui se battait pour le moins de mort possible, soit l'Ordre.

Inconsciemment, son cerveau détruisait ses maigres tentatives pour oublier dans quelles horreurs il trempait.

Car oui, inconsciemment, quelqu'un dans sa tête, qui n'était pas lui - il n'était pas maso tout de même !- le forçait à ressasser ses pénibles pensées.

N'aurait-il pas été plus facile qu'il se dise qu'il devait emmener Granger au Seigneur des ténèbres et qu'il le fasse sans état d'âme, tel un automate ? Non, il était Drago Malefoy, bien décidé à se compliquer la vie par l'action de sa pensée.

Rageur, il arrêta brutalement le jet d'eau, sortit du bac marbré et s'enroula dans une immense serviette de coton bleu.

Il passa sa main sur le miroir face à lui afin de retirer la buée qu'y avaient laissée les vapeurs d'eau. Il se contempla d'un regard terne, éreinté par tous ces combats intérieurs qui ne lui apportaient aucun soulagement mais l'emplissaient d'insatisfaction et d'incertitude.

Le Serpentard sursauta violemment lorsque l'on tambourina à la porte.

Drago ? l'appela une voix timide.

Hum ?

Tu vas bien ? minauda la voix.

Pourquoi ?

Eh bien, tu es en retard et je voulais te parler…

Quel rapport ? soupira le jeune homme en enfilant un caleçon.

Tu sais…

Non, justement je ne sais pas.

La nuit dernière ! Ce qui s'est passé !

Il eut un ricanement méprisant.

Ce qui s'est passé ? Quoi donc au juste ?

Eh bien… nous avons…fait l'amour, murmura d'un ton rêveur la jeune brune, à travers la porte.

Et en quoi cela est-il si différent des autres soirs ? rétorqua froidement Drago, rendant pesant le contraste soudain de ce que chacun pensait de cette soirée.

Il se vêtit rapidement de son uniforme de Quidditch alors qu'un silence régnait.

Tu veux dire… que… enfin, oui, je le savais ! Bien sûr que je ne suis pas la seule ! D'ailleurs… Mais …euh… Je ne suis pas, à tes yeux, et franchement, dis-le moi franco, mais je suis comme les autres ?

Totalement comme les autres.

Vraiment ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

La poignée se tourna brutalement et la jeune femme apparut. Astoria Greengrass semblait horrifiée alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le jeune homme d'un pas brusque.

Sa jupe, trop courte et fendue, découvrait ses longues jambes. Son chemisier, attaché à la va-vite, fut rapidement ouvert en grand par la femme elle-même.

La Serpentarde se pressa contre le torse du jeune homme qui se garda bien de lui dire le peu d'effet qu'elle lui faisait, tant sa combinaison de Quidditch était épaisse.

Il la repoussa maladroitement avec un soupir las.

Ne me dis pas que je te laisse de marbre ! s'écria-t-elle en se plaquant davantage contre lui.

Ce doit être ta poitrine qui est trop chétive.

Tu es immonde ! Imbuvable ! Mon sang est pur, tu me dois un minimum de respect !

« _Severus n'aurait jamais été assez pur… »_

Le sang et sa pureté légendaire… La noble lignée des Black, toujours aussi pur…

Quoi ? s'enquit Astoria, interloquée par ses dires.

Va-t'en ! s'époumona Drago en relevant vivement sa tête.

Mais… cette nuit… je…

Le regard fou, il la saisit aux épaules et la plaqua contre le mur. Sa mâchoire se crispait involontairement et continuellement.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que quelqu'un faisait allusion devant lui à la pureté du sang qui était commune aux sangs-pur.

Il y croyait toujours il s'agissait tout de même là de dix-sept ans d'éducation et d'endoctrinement. Pour autant, désormais, il s'agissait des dires de sa mère qui étaient réfutés pour lui, c'était difficilement tolérable.

Surtout lorsqu'ils s'opposaient à ceux que son père et elle ressassaient à l'époque : « Toujours aussi pur ».

Il se rappela brutalement son rôle d'agent double.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas réagir ainsi avec Greengrass.

Greengrass qui avait son avenir tout tracé par les positions politiques de ses parents, de par leur statut et de par le sang.

Si jamais, elle, qui devait sans doute venir à la soirée du Lord sur la St Valentin, venait à bredouiller sur lui une quelconque mésentente sur le sang, il se vendrait tout seul.

Drago devait à tout prix agir.

Il plaqua abruptement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme qui demeura tétanisée quelques instants, sous le choc, avant de lui répondre abruptement.

Il se sépara d'elle, soufflant sur ses lèvres afin de la rendre fébrile et qu'elle gobe mieux ce qui allait suivre.

Je… Avec toute cette guerre qui arrive, je ne souhaite pas m'engager.

Il caressa la peau veloutée de sa joue du bout du doigt, comme un amoureux rêveur, les yeux dans le vague, fixant un point indéterminé à côté des lèvres d'Astoria.

Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que nous nous liions pour nous perdre dans cette atrocité…

Oh, je comprends Drago, susurra Greengrass en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Mais je me suis donnée à toi et tu te dois de m'épouser désormais…

Je n'étais pas le premier, rétorqua sèchement Drago en se détachant d'elle.

Il recula de quelques pas, vacillant volontairement, comme si elle le perturbait.

Elle se mordit les lèvres en réajustant son chemisier.

Justement, si mes parents savent que… Enfin, je comptais sur toi pour faire croire à mes parents… On aurait… Nos sangs sont purs ! Le mariage et tout ! Pour perpétuer les lignées !

Comment se dépêtrer de cette terrible situation ? S'il niait, elle raconterait tout à ses parents, qui feraient suivre au sien et au Lord…

MALEFOY !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aima Granger.

Il se retourna aussitôt et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il tomba nez à nez avec la jeune femme qui le fixait, soupçonneuse devant le sourire béat du jeune homme.

Malefoy ! Te voilà enfin ! Je ne sais pas qui est la greluche avec qui tu as couché hier soir mais elle a laissé tous ses sous-vêtements dans la salle commune ! Ca put le sexe !

Drago sentit son sourire s'élargir alors qu'il se faisait bousculer par Astoria. Rien de tel qu'un crêpage de chignon entre femmes pour leur faire oublier de quoi il en retournait quelques instants auparavant.

Elle et Granger s'affrontèrent froidement du regard tandis qu'un silence pesant s'emparait de la pièce.

Drago aperçut les poings d'Astoria qui tremblaient de rage.

Greengrass. Tu devrais nettoyer tes fringues. Allez, vire.

Fais gaffe, Granger, tu pourrais te retrouver mal plus vite que tu ne le crois, répliqua Astoria avec un sourire mauvais, en jetant un coup d'œil rapide avec Drago.

Juste ce geste assura à Drago qu'elle savait la mission que le Lord lui avait confiée. Et qu'elle menaçait Granger ! Quelle idiote ! Elle allait les griller avec ses sous-entendus déplacés !

D'un côté, il pouvait se servir de cela pour argumenter la manière dont il repoussait Greengrass. Etait-ce si mal ?

Ce sont des menaces, Verdure ? siffla la Gryffondor en se rapprochant, fronçant ses sourcils à mesure que l'espace qui les séparait réduisait.

Du tout, sang-de-bourbe. Des préventions, railla-t-elle.

Elle la poussa lorsqu'elle passa et Drago sentit le regard rempli d'incompréhension d'Hermione flotter sur lui, tandis que la Serpentarde rassemblait ses affaires et partait, sans lui lancer le moindre coup d'œil.

De quoi parlait-elle ? questionna Granger.

Aucune idée. Elle devait faire allusion aux Gryffondors que tu as rejetés comme des ordures.

Elle ne répondit rien avant de lancer avec amusement :

Dis-moi, Malefoy…

Granger ?

Un retard du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch au match est synonyme d'une déclaration de forfait, oui ?

Evidemment, marmonna Drago, perturbé par le savoir d'Astoria.

Dans ce cas, tu as trois minutes avant qu'il soit dit que tu as perdu.

Drago releva brutalement la tête et la fixa, les yeux ronds, incrédule. Une vérification à sa montre… Oh mon…DIEU !

Sans tergiverser d'avantage, il s'empara de son balai et l'enfourcha, le cœur tambourinant à ses oreilles.

Sans réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur la joue d'Hermione avant de lui soupirer à l'oreille – et il nota que son souffle la fit frémir- :

Merci.

Il décolla abruptement et passa alors par l'ouverture dans la baie vitrée que Granger avait ouverte juste à temps.

Il se sentit rougir alors qu'il fonçait, droit sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il avait embrassé Granger…

Ses lèvres le picotaient agréablement et il se sentait plus léger que le matin même.

Soudain, ses soucis s'envolèrent et il ne resta en tête que trois choses : gagner ce match, le contact de la joue veloutée d'Hermione contre sa bouche, et l'envie de recommencer.

Il arriva juste à temps et aussitôt, le match débuta. Il eut à peine le temps de formuler ses dernières recommandations du bout des lèvres à son équipe.

Le souaffle atterrit dans les mains de son équipe et il ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait d'un résultat positif si rapidement. Crabbe frappa un grand coup de massue dans un cognard et le poursuiveur le plus proche de Blaise qui détenait la balle rouge, prit dix mètres de retard pour éviter de tomber.

Point pour Serpentard.

Drago entendit un sifflement très bruyant et se retourna pour voir, Granger, qui levait ses deux pouces dans sa direction en signe de victoire.

Il arqua un sourcil narquois en tirant un sourire en coin.

Il remarqua, quelques instants à près, que Tracey, Nott et Bulstrode se tenaient à ses côtés et gesticulaient dans tous les sens, encourageant l'équipe de Serpentard…

Ainsi, Granger s'impliquait tant dans Serpentard qu'elle prenait même une place dans leurs tribunes vertes et argents.

Nouveau point pour Serpentard.

Le match qui avait débuté à l'avantage de Drago, continua ainsi pendant près d'une demi-heure.

Et soudain, un éclat doré, très vif et très discret, attira son attention. Il crut qu'il avait été victime d'une hallucination, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Justin Flincht-Fletchey, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, diriger son balai dans la direction concernée.

Drago partit aussitôt, poussant son balai de toutes ses forces, inclinant le manche à presque la verticale. Du coin de l'œil, il lorgna Crabbe et Goyle qui mitraillaient Justin du moindre cognard à leur portée.

Il approuva d'un air goguenard mais désenchanta en voyant la distance qui le séparait du vif – car c'était bien lui- et celle qui diminuait entre ce dernier et Justin.

Il allait perdre !

Balai de merde ! Tu vas avancer, oui ? Je vais t'épiler, tu vas comprendre ta douleur, saleté… !

Il fonça, mais son balai était à bout. Il avait atteint sa vitesse maximale…

Il vit, dégoûté, les doigts de Justin, s'allonger alors qu'il les tendait dans la direction du vif, la boule dorée dont les ailes fouettaient allègrement la paume de la main du jeune homme, s'approcher… Les phalanges se crispèrent et ses doigts se refermèrent sur… le vide.

La balle avait filé entre le pouce et l'index, remontait à une allure folle le long de son avant bras, puis de son épaule, et malgré sa main qui avançait à tâtons pour l'attraper, Justin le rata.

La sphère se précipita alors hors du champ d'attrape du jeune homme…

C'était sans compter Drago, qui, les yeux vifs, avait assisté à la scène, interloqué devant l'empotement du Poufsouffle et qui, à présent, s'emparait de la minuscule balle dorée, un sourire vainqueur planté sur le visage.

HHHH

Acclamé par ses coéquipiers, Drago eut un ricanement méprisable lorsque Blaise lui raconta comment une poursuiveuse l'avait regardé, choquée, quand en voulant lui prendre le souaffle, il lui avait volontairement caressé la hanche.

Se trainant vers les cachots avec le reste de sa maison, Drago les intima à poursuivre leur route, leur promettant de les rejoindre sous peu, attrapant au passage Blaise et Pansy.

Quand ils furent seuls, ils soupirèrent de contentement et d'un bon pas, gagnèrent les cuisines. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table, et d'un sourire commun, Blaise et Drago se remémorèrent la punition qu'ils avaient eue, ici avec Granger.

Le silence…, gémit Pansy en s'étirant lentement.

La gloire ! s'exclama Blaise en brandissant son poing en l'air.

Astoria croit qu'on va se marier, déclara franchement Drago, attirant brusquement l'attention de ses amis.

Quoi ? s'écria Blaise en enfournant un des muffins que les elfes leur apportaient.

J'ai couché avec… J'aurais vraiment pas dû.

Foutu pulsion, consentit Blaise à dire d'un air navré.

Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez les contrôler, hein ! se moqua Pansy.

Ses deux amis lui lancèrent des regards noirs teintés d'amusement.

Au fait, c'est demain que…

Oui, on rejoindra mon manoir vers dix-huit heures, répondit Drago en mâchant un morceau de pancake.

Après avoir rempli leurs estomacs qui criaient grâce depuis longtemps, ils sortirent et divaguèrent quelques instants dans les couloirs, partageant un mutisme apaisant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent simultanément en entendant des personnes murmurer.

Drago fixa un petit sourire en reconnaissant la voix de Granger et celle de Justin – il l'avait entendu jurer lorsqu'il avait perdu.

Il m'a frôlé les doigts ! gémit le jeune homme.

Oui, j'ai vu…, souffla Hermione.

Il y eut un léger bruit de succion et ils devinèrent qu'ils devaient s'embrasser.

Drago sentit une vague de chaleur le parcourir et des flammes monter en lui. La haine le prit, doucement mais sûrement.

Il sentit à nouveau sa joue le brûler, à l'endroit exact où elle avait posé ses lèvres quelques heures auparavant.

C'était ridicule !

S'il avait dû se souvenir de chaque femme qui l'avait embrassé et son emplacement, il serait fichu. Rah !

Il devenait… dépendant ? Non !

C'était juste une pulsion sexuelle. Il avait envie d'elle.

Point.

Ca s'arrêtait là.

Il se concentra sur le reste de la conversation qui, pendant ses conversations mentales, avait continué.

Je pense qu'y a eu magouille, marmonna le Poufsouffle.

Vraiment ?

Mm, répondit Justin en l'embrassant à nouveau. Le salaud ! Il a dû faire un accio !

Granger éclata soudainement de rire.

Quoi ?

Il est meilleur que toi, c'est tout.

C'est une blague, Hermione ?

Mais tu me tartines avec lui depuis vingt minutes !

Tu prends sa défense ? Tu le défends ?

Certainement.

Quoi ? Tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs… Tu le penses vraiment ou tu couches avec comme avec tout le monde !

Il y eut un claquement sec et un « aie ! » aigu. Elle l'avait giflé.

Tes conneries, Flincht, tu te les gardes. Je ne couche pas avec. Par contre, toi, minable être, je te déconseille de renouveler ce genre de dires. Apprends déjà à tenir sur un balai, après tu aviseras de prendre la ba-balle !

Des bruits de pas précipités, un appel du jeune homme et cela résonna comme une sentence dans les couloirs « Hermione ! ».

Les trois Serpentards sortirent de leur cachette en se lançant des coups d'œil en biais. Toutefois, ils ne commentèrent en aucun cas ce à quoi ils avaient assité.

HHHH

La jeune femme se trémoussa sur les genoux de Drago et il dut taire un soupir de contentement. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser brutalement quand elle fourragea avidement dans ses cheveux et qu'elle aventura sa main sous sa chemise.

Eh, Drago ! Calme-toi, mec, t'es chaud comme de la braise, là ! ria Blaise à quelques pas de lui.

Les festivités avaient été lancées dans la salle commune de Serpentard et tous étaient réunis afin de festoyer convenablement pour leur si belle victoire.

Des volutes de fumées s'enroulaient sensuellement autour des corps mobiles qui se balançaient et se trémoussaient.

La musique, agressive, vrillait leurs tympans et le rythme, alléchant, battait à leurs oreilles, imposant une nouvelle allure cardiaque qui se mêlait parfaitement à l'ambiance.

Les fauteuils dont la salle était remplie, étaient occupés à l'unanimité.

Des plateaux voletaient de toutes parts, débordant de victuailles gourmandes. A certains endroits, dénichés par des procédés habiles propres aux Serpentards, des boissons alcoolisées coulaient à flot.

Drago repoussa sèchement la jeune femme, agacé par Blaise.

Quoi encore ? soupira le blond alors que sa charmante amie se levait et partait en lui jetant un regard noir.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Astoria. Finalement, il devrait être presque content de l'interruption de Blaise.

Ce dernier, s'installa à ses côtés dans un soupir las.

Ce match, ce matin, c'était de la bombe !

Exact.

Mais c'est dû au capitaine, s'amusa le métisse.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, répondit Drago en tirant un sourire en coin.

Au fait… Tu trouves pas que Lovegood… elle est pas mal, hein ?

Drago s'étouffa violemment avec une gorgée de whisky pur feu. Il reposa brutalement son verre et considéra son ami avec des yeux ronds.

La Serdaigle ?

Pouquoi, y en a une autre ? s'enquit Blaise.

La blonde, totalement déjantée, avec les boucles d'oreilles en radis, le collier avec des bouchons de bière-au-beurre et les lunettes en carton ? LA blonde ?

Oui, c'te blonde… Elle a des yeux… D'une profondeur.

Mais quand est-ce que tu l'as vue ?

L'autre jour, comme ça, dans un couloir. Elle m'a dit, d'une voix veloutée, que j'avais la tête infestée de nargoles, ainsi que les parties intimes.

Vraiment ? railla Pansy qui venait d'arriver et s'immisçait entre eux. Elle est farcie, toi t'es taré, un beau couple de fous.

Drago ricana et trinqua avec ses deux amis, à la folie de Blaise et à son futur couple encore plus farfelu.

Quelques instants plus tard, Astoria se repointa alors qu'il était à nouveau seul.

Elle s'étala gracieusement à ses côtés et il fit mine de ne pas voir le regard insistant de la jeune femme.

Mécontente du manque d'attention, elle posa une main sur son torse et le fit basculer en arrière, se penchant pour l'embrasser.

En voyant son hésitation – cette réaction passive était surtout due à l'alcool, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé l'approcher de si près sinon et n'aurait jamais été incertain – elle lui susurra suavement :

De toute façon, on l'a déjà fait une fois…

Ce fut la phrase de trop, et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux, que, déjà, Drago, fébrile, la tirait hors de la salle commune des Serpentards, dans un placard à balai.

Ils se déshabillèrent à la hâte, pantelants, la respiration courte.

Lorsque Drago suçota son sein droit, Astoria eut un léger gémissement qu'elle dissimula dans la chevelure blonde et soyeuse.

Elle parcourut le torse du jeune homme d'une main fiévreuse, avant d'arriver à sa protubérance qu'elle s'amusa à caresser au travers des couches de vêtement.

Enfin, elle déboutonna le pantalon du jeune homme et réussit à abaisser son caleçon, après des manœuvres éprouvantes dues surtout à des constantes pertes d'équilibres.

Elle s'empara du pénis en érection et, appréciant le contact soyeux, le fit paresseusement glisser dans un va-et-vient langoureux.

Drago maintint aussitôt sa respiration, se mordant les lèvres, alors que son doigt, perdu dans l'intimité humide de la jeune femme, s'immobilisait.

Il mordillait doucement l'épaule de Greengrass aussitôt qu'elle ralentissait son mouvement.

Après quelques moments de pure volupté et un sort de contraception, Drago la pénétra en gémissant, essoufflé de l'attente enfiévrée.

Les coups de rein s'alignèrent rapidement et la délivrance leur sourit.

Etrangement, remettre leurs vêtements s'avéra bien plus compliquer que de les enlever. Ils se cognaient au plafond, et contre les parois étroites de la cabine.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée du temps écoulé mais ce qui fut le plus dur, fut de lacer les chaussures du blond, et tous deux, pouffant, durent s'y remettre à plusieurs reprises.

Enfin, ils sortirent sans un regard pour l'autre et, tandis qu'Astoria regagnait l'antre des Serpents, Drago partait vers la salle commune des préfets en chef, l'allure vacillante.

Plusieurs fois, il jura et pesta contre le sol qui se moquait de lui. Les dalles de marbre ondulaient sous ses pieds et s'amusaient à se rapprocher de lui, plus ou moins brutalement.

Le chevalier du Catogan dormait quand il arriva, malgré cela, Drago s'en moquant fortement, le réveilla à coup de cris obscènes. Livrant le mot de passe, il pénétra dans la salle.

Ce qui le réveilla brutalement, fut la fraicheur des lieux. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, lui rappelant l'ouverture par laquelle il était passé ce matin à l'aide de son balai.

Les rideaux claquaient sèchement et il frémit. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, seul le reflet de la lune s'animait sur divers objets attrayants.

Il aurait dû, s'il n'avait pas été si éméché, distinguer une ombre chanceler sur le mur, qui s'approchait de lui.

Il sentit avant de le voir, un souffle chaud, dans sa nuque.

Se retournant lentement, il découvrit Granger, l'éclat de la lune se perpétuant dans ses iris bruns.

Tu as couché ?

Granger ! Mon amie ! Quelle surprise ! Ah, ce pauvre Justin, comme il est nigaud ! Tu aurais vu comme…

Est-ce qu'une quelconque personne pourvu d'attributs sexuels s'est approchée de toi, répéta-t-elle, les ailes de ses narines frémissantes.

Oui, évidemment ! consentit à répondre Drago – ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en tant normal.

Comment t'es-tu laissé toucher ? soupira-t-elle et son effluve le frappa à nouveau.

Il arrêta momentanément de respirer, la tentation étant trop forte. Il sentait ses convictions fondre comme chocolat au soleil. Lentement mais sûrement.

J'avais envie…. Et puis, elle était bonne !

Et moi… je te plais… ?

Il gémit lorsque sa main se posa sur son torse, au niveau du nombril. Il sentait le délicat contact de ses doigts au travers de sa chemise qui glissaient de plus en plus bas… Pas encore…

Arrête…

Ne te laisse plus approcher, siffla Granger en se retirant brusquement.

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Toutes ces filles… Ah Seigneur, Dieu ! Elles allaient le rendre fou !


	23. Chapitre 22 : Le masque tombe, le

Merci pour ta review Myth444 :D Elle m'a fait très plaisir et c'est aussi pour toi qui te manifestes que je poste ce chapitre :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 23 : Le masque tombe, le mangemort demeure, et Voldemort sévit**_

_**

* * *

**_

Lorsque Drago ouvrit ses yeux, son corps le tira douloureusement. Ses ébats de la veille l'avaient courbaturé, autant que la pression qui se propageait en lui à l'idée que dans quelques heures, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait face à lui.

Il n'avait pas bien – ou du tout- dormi de la nuit, se tournant et retournant dans son lit, oppressé par une solitude qui ne lui offrait aucun répit dans ses tergiversations accablantes. Si encore, il avait eu une conquête pour le distraire ! Il l'aurait réveillée à chaque instant où elle se serait endormie, et ils auraient à nouveau couché. Pourvu qu'il fût distrait, qu'il ne pensât à rien !

Le contraire s'était déroulé, les rares instants de sommeils avaient été agrémentés de rêves douloureux où l'on découvrait sa traitrise. Puis il songeait que ce n'était pas vraiment de la traitrise… Il n'avait pas encore participé, non ?

Il se leva lentement, la tête vacillante. Les alcools de la soirée se rappelaient à lui et il se rattrapa de justesse à la commode.

Quelques instant plus tard, il rendait, au bord de la cuvette encore immaculée des toilettes, ce qu'il avait sur les trippes. L'odeur nauséabonde menaça de lui faire tourner de l'œil, mais il resta en état.

Marchant à moitié en canard, ses cuisses en feu le tiraillant, il regagna le salon où il se laissa tomber sur un sofa après s'être débarbouillé le visage.

Granger apparut à ce moment, sortant de sa chambre en trottinant. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir aperçu mais il perçut le sourire et le regard victorieux qu'elle eut dans sa direction.

Il ne devait pas être beau à voir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi se comportait-elle comme ça ?

Il déglutit difficilement en se rendant compte qu'il ne se rappelait que très peu de choses de la soirée passée. Blaise qui s'était mis à l'astronomie et parlant sans cesse de Lune, Pansy qui se moquait de lui, Greengrass avec qui il…Oh non…

Il avait réitéré son geste. Il n'était pas fier de lui. Mais quel crétin ! Toutefois, ce n'était pas l'ultime souvenir de cette formidable beuverie. Il se remémorait le visage de Granger, puis plus rien. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Connaissant son désir croissant et surtout son penchant exhibitionniste lorsqu'il buvait, il eut peur d'avoir commis quelque chose… de peu recommandable.

Il leva son regard vers Granger qui farfouillait la bibliothèque. Elle se retourna vers lui en sentant son regard perçant.

Malefoy.

Granger.

Tu te rappelles d'hier, j'espère ?

Drago sentit sa respiration se couper soudainement.

Evidemment.

Formidable. Je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer si besoin il y avait, ajouta-t-elle.

Une nausée apparut dans sa tête, et tout compte fait, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la retenir… Il avait couché avec Granger ?… Et elle avait aimé… Et elle voulait recommencer… Seigneur Dieu… Si elle racontait ça à Blaise et qu'il le grillait ce soir… !

Et tu vas en parler à Blaise ?

A toi de voir. Moi je m'en fiche.

En plus, c'était du sérieux. Il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Ah ! L'alcool… Super. Etait-ce vrai ou jouait-elle sur les mots ? Elle ne paraissait pas avoir une lueur narquoise dans les yeux ou quoi que ce soit. Auraient-ils réellement … ?

Ah au fait. Greengrass te cherche. Je te déconseille de l'approcher à nouveau, lui susurra-t-elle en plantant un baiser sur sa joue, à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste pour la saisir et lui demander réellement ce qu'il en était, elle était partie.

Il s'examina un instant et constata les dégâts de l'alcool sur lui. Il était un peu pataud. Ce n'était pas le moment de voir Astoria. Le dicton disait bien 'jamais deux sans trois' et comme Astoria devait le connaître. Ainsi, elle penserait avoir une chance. Il ne souhaitait pas la rencontrer dans un état si proche de l'inconscience.

Le portrait, ouvert, qui venait de laisser passer Granger, fit apparaître une forme assez floue et il faillit hurler en identifiant des cheveux noirs. Il fut soulagé en identifiant Blaise.

Mais depuis quand avait-il un tel pas guilleret ? Il se frotta avec satisfaction les mains avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé, aux côté du blond dont la tête tournait.

Ca va ? lança-t-il.

Aussi bien que possible.

Ouais. Tu sais qui j'ai vu en venant ici ?

La Serdaigle ? gémit Drago en s'enfouissant sous un oreiller – si Blaise en pinçait pour elle, il en entendrait parler jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eu d'elle ce qu'il voulait, ce qui prendrait très longtemps lorsqu'on la considérait pour ce qu'elle était – une folle.

Exactement ! Elle était magnifique… Elle a un regard bleu, si envoûtant. Qui te paralyse ! Qui te glace le sang…

Oui un regard de mouton, avec des cils blonds.

T'as les mêmes ! s'exclama aussitôt Blaise, douché.

Mais moi je suis beau. Et mes cils sont noirs, Zab.

Ecoute Drago, commença-t-il en prenant un ton sérieux et en se redressant pour lui faire face. Tu es un ami, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'entretenir une relation avec toi. Je suis désolé que nos sentiments ne soient pas similaires.

Drago ouvrit grand la bouche, estomaqué. C'était du Blaise tout craché… !

Le soir arriva bien vite et les minutes s'égrenaient comme des secondes. Si rapides, que Drago crut défaillir quand l'horloge sonna la demie de dix-sept heures. Plus qu'une demi-heure… En tant que fils de l'organisateur de la réunion, il aurait dû déjà y être. Très certainement. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête.

Il tritura le nœud papillon de son costume, la gorge étrangement sèche, alors que Blaise lui expliquait son plus grand fantasme quant à Luna. Ce dernier s'était vite remis des avances de son ami et lui pardonnait, se sachant difficilement résistible. Il n'avait pas l'air conscient de l'état dans lequel baignait son ami.

Et là, avec ses boucles de cheveux blonds, elle me caresserait les cuisses, puis remonterait plus haut et… Mais dans le lac, mec, tu vois, avec plein de monde autour ! Et faudrait être discret, tu comprends ?

Drago acquiesça avant de boire de grandes goulées d'eau fraiche au robinet de la salle de bain. Il s'étouffa à moitié tant la boule qui obstruait sa gorge était considérable. Blaise lui administra une tape dans le dos en lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide, ayant noté –ou pas- le stress de Drago, et reprit son récit.

Et avec sa bouche elle commencerait à …

Blaise, comment peux-tu me parler de _ça_ alors que dans quelques heures, voire minutes, nous serons face à tout ça ?

Les sourcils de Blaise se froncèrent considérablement.

Pourquoi, y a un problème ? Une chose que je devrais savoir ? s'enquit-il soudainement.

Non… Mais, enfin ! Je veux dire… La mission traine et…

Ah, mais ça Drago, nous n'y pouvons rien ! ria le métisse, soulagé que ce ne soit que cela. Mec, détends-toi, t'es un Malefoy, non ? ajouta-t-il avec ironie. Tu sais, le dicton que tu me sers à toutes les sauces : « Les Malefoy ne sont pas touchés par la médiocrité, ainsi ils ne ressentent pas le stress ».

Drago se mordit les lèvres. Peut-être devrait-il boire un verre ou deux… ? Non ! S'il perdait ses moyens et révélait certaines choses…

Quelqu'un l'appela derrière le portrait, et, soulagé de sortir de ses songes quelques instants, il alla ouvrir. Astoria lui bondit dans les bras, habillée d'une somptueuse robe de soirée.

C'était un corsage aux rubans argentés reliés entre eux sur son buste, l'enserrant, remontant ainsi sa poitrine et dont la forme complexe représentait un serpent, qui soulignait sa taille fine. A partir de ses hanches et jusqu'à ses genoux où elle s'arrêtait, la robe était vaporeuse. La couleur emblématique était un vert bouteille qui offrait à la jeune femme une peau porcelaine d'une grâce certaine, approfondissant la couleur de ses longs cheveux noirs.

Oh Drago ! s'écria-t-elle.

Greengrass, répondit-il pareillement, peu apaisé tout compte fait.

Je vais à la soirée moi aussi. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble, en couple, tu vois ?

On n'est pas en couple, bon sang !

Tu oses donc prétendre que nous n'avons pas couché ensemble ? Mes parents vont être enchantés de le savoir !

Tu n'étais même pas vierge, soupira Drago avant de la repousser.

Il se rua dans la salle commune et ferma hâtivement le portrait. Il avait vraiment envie d'aller à cette sauterie, désormais qu'il en connaissait une des invités.

Mec ! On y go !

Vous allez où ? demanda posément Granger en apparaissant, l'air sérieux.

Elle avait décidément le don de venir ainsi, par magie et disparaître comme ça, par magie encore.

Drago la fixa alors qu'il sentait le regard pesant de Blaise sur lui.

Ils ne savaient pas réellement quoi lui répondre. D'un côté, la guerre était déclarée depuis le moment où il était clair que Voldemort était de retour aux yeux du ministère de la magie. Ministère incompétent d'ailleurs, qui défendait plus ses unités au lieu d'attaquer.

Lui avouer qu'ils allaient passer une fantastique soirée de la St Valentin au manoir Malefoy n'incluait pas de lui confier la présence du Lord, si ? D'un côté, si elle était censée tomber enceinte de lui d'ici quelques semaines, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'elle soit au courent qu'ils le fréquentaient ? Elle ne devait pas être sans le savoir.

A une soirée.

Et je ne suis pas invitée ? s'enquit Granger en souriant légèrement alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux. Je vous pensais tout de même plus virils. Aller fêter la St Valentin avec des nanas…D'un pathétique !

Ils comprirent aussitôt qu'elle pensait qu'ils lui mentaient.

C'était plutôt arrangeant pour une fois. Blaise tâcha d'afficher un sourire niais mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut une grimace piteuse qui passa bien.

Allez-y. Greengrass doit déjà être en manque, lança-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Drago qui frémit imperceptiblement.

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent hâtivement de la pièce, légèrement soulagés de s'en tirer si bien. Pour leur plus grande satisfaction, Astoria était déjà partie. Du coin de l'œil, ils échangèrent leurs questions. Comment pouvait-elle s'y rendre sans le permis de transplanage ?

Ils parcoururent silencieusement les couloirs vides pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que retentisse derechef la voix de Granger.

Malefoy !

Il se retourna nonchalamment en la dévisageant pensivement. Que voulait-elle encore ? Il n'avait pas assez de problèmes ce soir, de stress et de tension pour qu'elle lui fasse une crise de nerfs ?

Granger, je suis las de toi. Que veux-tu ? soupira-t-il.

Je suis tout bonnement ravie de voir que je te fais le même effet que hier soir, avoua-t-elle et il pâlit.

Que quoi ? Mais il ne s'est rien passé hier soir ! débita-t-il à une vitesse méconnue qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de Blaise.

Si ça te soulage. Tu ne peux pas aller voir ta gourgandine. En tout cas, tu es irresponsable.

Avec cet air hautain et ses lèvres serrées, elle ne pouvait se douter de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Il se détourna légèrement.

Et pourquoi, miss-je-sais-tout ?

Nous avons une ronde le dimanche soir.

Fais-la seule, rétorqua-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Non.

Ne la fais pas.

Bien sûr ! Comme je suis bête ! C'est plus simple. Non, tu vas rester avec moi jusqu'à vingt-trois heures trente.

L'idée était assez alléchante en soi.

Le temps de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait tout juste un quart d'heure avec étant donné que la soirée prenait fin à minuit. Mais s'il faisait ça…

Il ne pouvait pas se désister.

L'attention serait d'emblée sur lui, il ne pouvait se le permettre même s'il était avec la protégée du Lord.

Blaise, pars devant, je te rejoins, lança-t-il sans bouger d'un pouce.

Ok mec. Bonne soirée, Hermione, souffla-t-il en sa direction avec un clin d'œil.

Il partit les mains dans les poches, en sifflotant.

La tension monta d'un cran supplémentaire alors qu'ils s'observaient en chien de faïence. Leurs yeux arpentaient l'autre sans retenue, le jaugeaient, le déshabillaient du regard et Drago avait l'impression d'avoir pris feu.

Le corps de Granger ne lui avait jamais semblé si attirant et si accessible que maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait déjà ? Ah oui, le maitre…

Lentement, imperceptiblement, elle s'approcha de lui, son regard sombre planté dans le sien, les joues rosies par la fraicheur des couloirs.

Elle parut vaciller sous l'intensité de son regard mais se rattrapa en saisissant le col du garçon de sa main droite. Elle fixa silencieusement un point indéterminé entre son menton et sa clavicule tandis que lui, observait le mur qui lui faisait face, raide comme un poteau, les mains moites.

Soudain, la jeune femme dut prendre conscience que l'endroit vers lequel elle était penchée pouvait porter à confusion.

Délicatement, sans pour autant ôter sa main, elle posa sa tête dans le creux du cou du jeune homme qui frémit. Il sentit contre la peau de son cou, ses cheveux emmêlés pourtant doux et, inspirant consciencieusement, il laissa son odeur vanillée le parcourir allègrement.

Son cœur battait à intervalles réguliers et un calme olympien s'emparait de lui. Inclinant sa tête, il la posa sur le sommet du crâne de la Gryffondor. De toute façon, s'il avait couché avec la veille, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, immobiles. Puis, Drago, délicatement, se retira. Il recula de quelques pas et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Une seconde d'éternité.

Il tourna les talons et disparut à l'angle du couloir, les pensées apaisées.

Blaise bailla en consultant sa montre. Un instant, il craignit que Drago ait répondu positif à une de ces « foutues pulsions » comme Pansy se plaisait à les appeler. Non ! Drago ne ferait pas ça… Quoi qu'il l'aurait déjà fait la veille si les dires de Granger s'avéraient exacts. Mais c'aurait été étonnant de lui, tant il avait été blâmé quand lui, l'avait fait avec elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser d'avantage que Drago venait, et l'intimant d'un signe de tête, ils reprirent leur chemin vers le portail du château, aussi discrètement que possible.

Ils longèrent les murs et quand ils franchirent les portes du parc, ils firent la moue. Beaucoup d'étudiants travaillaient là, à l'ombre des arbres. De toutes évidences, l'ensemble de Poudlard avait attendu la fin du week-end pour faire ses devoirs.

La sortie étant en plein milieu du tas d'élèves, il allait falloir ruser. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise.

Je connais un passage qui mène jusqu'à Près-au-Lard. Mais il est long.

Pas grave. De toute façon, c'est Granger qui nous a retardés, ajouta Blaise avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

Ils repartirent en direction de la statue de la sorcière Borgne. Par chance, les lieux étaient déserts. Ils basculèrent dans l'antre secret.

Le chemin fut coupé tout le long par Blaise qui expliquait sans cesse à Drago, ce qu'il aimait tant chez la Serdaigle. C'était à peine croyable. La veille, il ne savait rien de cette greluche blonde et désormais, elle était devenue le sujet favori –l'unique- de Zabini.

Se parlant à lui-même mentalement afin de ne pas entendre les sornettes de Blaise sur ses « sublimes prunelles azurées », il faillit se cogner au mur face à lui. Ils étaient arrivés, à présent, ils pouvaient certainement transplaner.

On est crades, soupira Blaise.

Effectivement, de la terre et des toiles d'araignées les recouvraient partiellement, abîmant leurs tenues qui auraient dû être impeccables.

Drago eut un sourire en coin et agita sa baguette en pensant « Recurtive ». Leurs costumes étaient à nouveau immaculés. S'emparant de l'avant-bras de Blaise qui crut à nouveau à des avances et faillit le repousser mais s'arrêta dans un éclair d'esprit, il transplana.

Le manoir Malefoy avait ce quelque chose de mystique qui laissait les gens pantois et inquiets. Perplexes peut-être, mais qui ne laissait pas indifférent.

C'était une demeure formée en U, encadrée par un immense terrain boisé et comprenant une cour interne très luxueuse et par laquelle les invités arrivaient.

D'immenses baies vitrées se dressaient le long des murs, à intervalles réguliers, s'étendant sur trois niveaux.

Le creux du « U » était devancé par une immense terrasse aux piliers de marbre entourés de rosiers, une des fleurs préférées de Narcissa.

Elle disait d'elle que son apparence complexe et veloutée donnait une image simpliste d'elle alors qu'au fond, elle était sauvage par ses piques et si rafinée. En fin de compte, cette fleur représentait ce que sa mère aurait voulu être et c'est avec amertume que Drago le remarqua.

Suivant l'allée de cailloux blancs qui dirigeait jusqu'à l'entrée de la cour, ils se turent.

Le soleil se couchait au loin, se profilant derrière les nuages. Il parait les rampes améthyste qui encadraient les escaliers menant à l'entrée d'étincelles chatoyantes, l'étang d'un éclat lumineux qui glissait sur les vaguelettes au mouvement spiral, les fenêtres d'un ton éblouissant.

Ils se glissèrent dans la pièce.

Un magnifique lustre pendait au plafond et bien que le lieu soit grand, sa lumière régnait en maitre sur la pièce, couvant les sujets du Lord d'un éclat nouveau. Un vent frais se glissait insidieusement, soulevant les robes évasées des femmes, faisant vibrer les nappes des deux grands buffets face à eux.

A leur gauche, un bar était présent et des gens, en particuliers des hommes, discutaient autour d'une boisson. Les femmes se tenaient à l'écart, murmurant du bout des lèvres. Il y avait très peu de mondes, une vingtaine de personnes certainement. La pièce avait été vidée de tous ses effets mobiliers.

Aucune table n'était présente et d'un coup d'œil, Drago et Blaise s'interrogèrent. N'étaient-ils pas là pour diner ? Danser ? En quoi allait donc consister la soirée ?

La main froide de sa tante se posa sur l'épaule du blond qui frémit. Il se retourna et lui offrit un léger sourire crispé alors qu'elle le détaillait de haut en bas.

Mon petit canard… Tu as pu te libérer ! Fantastique. Tu ne doutes pas que le maitre a été très frustré de ne pas te voir à Noël, surtout – elle leur lança des regards furibonds – avec la mission qui – ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la pièce- vous a été confiée. D'ailleurs, vous n'allez pas très vite et je tenais à…

Bellatrix, interrompit Rogue en apparaissant à ses côtés. Tu épargneras ces deux incapables d'un discours enflammé dans des convictions démontrées comme fausses de par ton incompétence d'il y a deux ans, au ministère. D'autres parts, le maitre les appelle et je doute que tu veuilles qu'ils aient à expliquer ce qui les a retenus ? s'enquit-il faussement.

Le maitre est là ? susurra Bellatrix en se trémoussant sur place, ignorant les propos de Rogue à son égard.

Drago et Blaise en profitèrent pour se sauver dans la direction indiquée par leur professeur de potions. Ils venaient d'être épargnés et pas qu'un peu.

Ils entrèrent dans un corridor immense, permettant l'accès à tous les bureaux et à l'administration des affaires Malefoy.

Très long, ils n'en voyaient pas le bout.

Les murs étaient tapissés de portraits –situés ici un peu dans le rôle de chiens de garde- qui leur indiquèrent la route à prendre.

« _Oui, oui, réunion de futurs…_ »

Sur leur passage, ils chuchotaient entre eux, et les deux Serpentards entendirent quelques bribes de conversations.

« _Devront prouver leur foi…_ »

Ils tressaillirent à chaque phrase qu'ils entendaient, conscients qu'ils venaient de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

« _Des morts ? Naturellement !_ »

De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en défaire et c'était trop tard.

« _Cela va de soi, les épreuves seront durs… _»

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte et s'arrêtèrent simultanément. Ils déglutissaient lentement et comptaient rester encore quelques instants là, lorsque la voix sifflante de Voldemort s'éleva :

Nagini m'a fait part de votre présence… Entrez.

Ils s'exécutèrent en pensant sombrement que dans de tels cas, la portée des masques devrait être obligatoire ayant dans l'idée que leurs émotions ne filtreraient pas au travers.

C'était un bureau très sobre, composé d'une table de verre derrière laquelle le maitre, dans un fauteuil de cuir, caressait de ses longs doits, la tête de son serpent, niché autour de son cou.

Il leva son regard vers eux quand ils entrèrent. Il ne dit rien, pourtant, la porte se referma juste après eux et ils demeurèrent debout, immobiles.

Vous êtes présents. Bien.

Maitre , répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Comment la mission avance-t-elle ?

Ainsi que les rapports le disent, assura Blaise.

Je ne suis pas satisfait, susurra-t-il en levant sa baguette et en la contemplant, se doutant dans quel état les deux jeunes hommes étaient. D'ailleurs, Bella a lâché quelques mots de trop. Un autre élève serait enclin à remplir cette tâche pour moi.

La disgrâce. L'humiliation. Le rabaissement. C'était ce que ressentait Drago. Le Lord n'avait plus confiance en eux. Il allait changer de mangemort. Ce n'était pas du tout bon. Dans son plan à lui, pour survivre, il devait être dans au moins un des deux camps. Or, si Voldemort le dégageait, à condition qu'il le laisse en vie, évidemment, en quoi serait-il utile aux yeux de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre ? Son père allait être honteux, c'était une chose. Mais sa mère n'avait pas tant voulu être une mangemort… Lui, comme son paternel l'avait fait avec sa mère, était contraint.

Maitre, répliqua Drago, monté sur ses gonds, il s'agit de Granger ! Notre plan est sûr, il est juste un peu long.

Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à parler, jeune Malefoy. L'ai-je fait ?

Excusez-moi, maitre, gémit Drago en se baissant à genoux et en se relevant aussitôt.

Hélas, je n'excuse pas.

La baguette contenant la plume de phénix se tourna avec une vivacité insoupçonnée et déjà, Drago retombait au sol, le corps pris de spasmes. La douleur qui le ravageait n'était pas humaine. Voldemort devait vraiment être furieux.

Des vagues de feu le léchaient de toutes parts.

Ses cheveux lui semblaient être arrachés un à un. Des ongles crochus s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, le déchirant. Le sang s'écoulait et il hurlait. Ses cris rebondissaient contre les murs, la gorge en feu, le sang tambourinant dans ses oreilles, il n'entendait plus rien.

Il battait ses poings, contre le sol, les reins arqués, le corps rigide, ses courbatures motivant la douleur… Tout son corps semblait être un hématome qui battait en rythme avec son cœur.

Enfin, tout s'arrêta. Il fut incapable de bouger.

Relève-toi.

L'ordre avait claqué et pourtant, il ne le percevait plus. Son cerveau était trop brouillé pour. Une sorte de fièvre le rongeait. Ses jambes semblaient être une partie différente de son corps, une partie qu'il ne percevait plus.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent et il réussit à les agiter. Il les tendit et se redressa, reculant afin de s'accoler au mur le plus proche.

Dans sa bouche, il avait un goût de fer rouillé. Il constata que ses ressentis n'avaient été que fictifs. Aucune trace n'était apparue sur sa peau. Ni cicatrice, ni rien.

Je vais vous laisser une ultime chance. La dernière. Si vous échouez, ce sera la mort.

Le maitre est trop bon, murmura Blaise, horrifié de constater le degré d'horreur de la situation.

Aussitôt, son corps fut secoué d'ondes de douleurs et il hurla. Il se redressa quelques instants après, le traitement ayant été moins violent que pour Drago.

On ne parle pas sans mon autorisation.

Ils acquiescèrent, sans oser échanger un regard.

Ce soir, la traditionnelle soirée de St Valentin sera remplacée par une formation en masse des mangemorts les plus prometteurs. Une série d'épreuves seront à effectuer. Je ne prendrai que ceux qui y auront survécu. Vous participerez. Les deux premiers élèves de Poudlard qui en ressortiront vainqueurs, auront la mission que je vous avais confiée. Si c'est vous, nous aurons une discussion plus approfondie sur les solutions qui s'offrent à vous. Il est inutile de préciser que si ce n'est pas vous, votre futur rôle dans ce camp sera bien moins glorieux. Disposez.

Ils sortirent tous les deux, Drago se sentant plus apte à marcher. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil.

Je crois vraiment, qu'on est dans la merde, déclara solennellement Blaise.


	24. Chapitre 23 : Ces défis auxquels nous

**_Chapitre 23 : Ces défis auxquels nous succombâmes_**

* * *

Drago et Blaise se dirigèrent d'un pas ferme vers le bar à boisson. La salle s'était considérablement remplie et bientôt, Lucius les rejoignit, le pommeau de sa canne reflétant l'éclat du lustre.

-Fils, tu es venu.

-Père, répondit Drago avec une froideur qui ne l'étonna pas.

Après les nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre et les souvenirs qui le parcouraient – en particulier ceux où sa mère, sur son lit de mort, lui révélait quelle misérable et exécrable existence elle avait mené par sa faute- il lui était très difficile de jouer le jeu du fils impressionné et baise-pied.

Pour autant, son paternel ne réagit pas au ton employé, à croire qu'il n'y avait prêté aucune attention.

-Le maitre vous a-t-il fait part des évènements de cette soirée ? s'enquit-il faussement.

-A moitié, déclara Blaise en s'apercevant du mutisme de Drago.

-Ce soir, reprit Lucius, trois cents nouveaux adeptes assez jeunes, dont vous, vont être confrontés les uns aux autres dans des épreuves au but de révéler si les attentes du maitre seront satisfaites par vous. Dans le cas d'un échec, les futurs mangemorts subiront un entrainement colossal. Par contre, vous deux… - il leur adressa un regard noir- si vous ne réussissez pas …– il passa son doigt en travers de sa gorge avant d'afficher un sourire narquois- enfin, ça n'arrivera pas !

Les deux Serpentards se tendirent soudainement, inquiets.

Pourquoi la mission a-t-elle pris tant de retard, au fait ?

-Granger est difficilement accessible, elle…, commença Drago qui avait perdu de son flegme.

-Ne fréquente plus Potter depuis longtemps. Tout s'offre à vous, rétorqua froidement son père en se tournant brutalement vers lui. C'est le déshonneur qui s'abat sur nous, Drago, par ta faute.

-Il y a longtemps que l'on n'a plus d'honneur père, répliqua sèchement Drago en vrillant ses prunelles d'acier dans celles, semblables de son père.

Un duel oculaire haineux s'engagea entre eux. La mâchoire de son père se contracta brusquement et ses pupilles s'étrécirent considérablement.

-Tu me réponds ?

-Je ne fais qu'une constatation. Nous ne sommes plus rien depuis le coup du ministère, père. J'essaie d'insuffler un vent nouveau alors vous serez bien agréable de ne pas nuire à mes projets.

Drago s'écarta brusquement de la poigne de son père qui avait saisi son poignet et s'apprêtait à l'entrainer dans une pièce à l'écart afin de lui infliger la correction qu'il méritait à ses yeux. Blaise suivit son ami alors que celui-ci s'élançait à travers la salle, partant vers le côté opposé. Il n'eut pas fait vingt pas qu'un corps sauta sur le blond.

-Drago ! Je te retrouve ! s'écria Astoria, aux anges.

-Astoria, grinça Drago, peu enclin à la repousser tandis qu'il sentait le regard des parents de la jeune femme flotter sur eux.

Toutefois, il se détacha d'elle et imprima entre eux un espace assez hostile qui permettrait de délimiter les idées ambigües des gens ainsi que les idées impromptues de Greengrass.

Bellatrix se pointa à cet instant, suivie de près par la mère de Zabini qui s'éventait, la main croulant sous des bagues diamantées aux carats tels que Drago se demanda comment elle pouvait encore la soulever. Son fils et elle échangèrent à peine un geste de la tête. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas dû se voir depuis des mois.

-Ah, je vous tiens ! Le maitre va commencer. Il faut que vous soyez bien placés, que vous ayez un champ d'actions le plus large possible, susurra Bellatrix à l'oreille de son neveu en le poussant.

-Drago ? Venez ici, un instant, ordonna sèchement Severus en l'enjoignant de le suivre.

Drago se fit la remarque que décidément, tout le monde lui tomber dessus en moins de cinq minutes. Il imprima ses pas sur ceux de son parrain et lorsqu'ils furent séparés des autres, il commença :

-Ce soir, il ne faudra pas paniquer, murmura sa voix, acérée et Drago fronça ses sourcils. Ne réfléchissez pas, Drago. Exécutez, c'est mieux. Vous savez quelle valeur vous avez pour moi, vous savez quelle relation j'ai eue avec votre mère.

Le jeune Serpentard tenta tout de même d'effacer les images explicites de son parrain et de sa mère de sa tête, sans succès. Il afficha une moue dégoûtée.

-Laissez-vous faire par Bellatrix elle saura vous placer mieux que quiconque. Tâchez de garder un œil sur les élèves de Poudlard. Vous êtes six ce soir, et les quatre autres sont coriaces. Par pitié, empêchez Zabini de faire quoi que ce soit de lui-même, il est bien trop imprévisible. Ce soir, tout sera facile si vous êtes concentré. Soyez enclin à vous courber selon le vent qui souffle sur vous. Je vais vous laisser désormais. Dernière chose, Drago, connaissez-vous la bile de nifleur ? demanda soudainement le maitre de potions. Son acidité tue les effets des potions qui contiennent des ingrédients acides. Allez.

Brutalement et au même instant où ses paroles furent dites, tous les invités furent éjectés avec brutalité contre le mur devant lequel le buffet et le bar avaient leur droit.

La salle fut remplie de centaines de chaises, toutes tournées vers une estrade fraichement apparue.

Ainsi que l'on leur indiqua, les jeunes adeptes prirent place sur les chaises les plus proches du réceptacle tandis que les anciens se tenaient debout soit à leur côté, soit tout au fond.

Drago rejoignit sa tante, le stress lui pressant tellement les veines que les paroles de son parrain s'envolaient déjà.

La sœur de sa mère, la lèvre retroussée, les guida vers deux chaises qu'elle semblait avoir choisies particulièrement.

Lord Voldemort apparut quand tout fut silencieux. Il se mouvait lentement, avec une souplesse reptilienne qui donnait l'idée qu'il ondulait sur le sol, sa cape qui se profilait derrière lui ne faisant qu'accroitre cette idée.

Il se hissa sur la plate-forme par un escalier de quelques marches et se plaça face à ses invités.

Drago crut franchement que Bellatrix, se tenant sur ses pieds entre lui et Blaise, allait faire une crise cardiaque. Ses yeux grands ouverts remplis d'adoration, un sourire d'une démence bien pire qu'à l'accoutumée était peint sur ses lèvres et ses doigts étaient crispés sur le dossier de la chaise du blond, ses ongles tapotant sèchement contre le bois.

-Si ce soir vous êtes là, siffla sa voix après qu'il se soit appliqué un sonorus, ce n'est pas pour une raison anodine. Ce soir, pour certains, il s'agit d'un tout nouveau tournant, d'une entrée dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort, d'un moyen de faire ses preuves, de me prouver vos volontés les plus ardentes…pour d'autres, c'est la mort.

Un frisson parcourut quelques personnes, les plus peureuses certainement.

-Vous allez subir des épreuves éliminatoires et seuls ceux qui resteront, compteront parmi nous. Et dès lors la fin de leur scolarité pour ceux qui y seraient encore, ils obtiendront la marque des Ténèbres, honneur que je ne réserve qu'aux plus fidèles.

Drago déglutit difficilement. Une fois la marque apposée, il doutait fortement de pouvoir l'enlever, ce qui serait embêtant si l'Ordre gagnait.

Si Voldemort gagnait, par contre, il serait immensément soulagé de ne pouvoir l'ôter.

Il est dix-neuf heures dans une minute. Nous entamerons immédiatement les épreuves et j'ai dans l'idée que tout sera terminé au plus tard à vingt-trois heures. Vous disposez de trente secondes pour créer un duo afin de débuter la première épreuve.

Drago était certain que Voldemort s'amusait. Cela devait être très divertissant de savoir tout le pouvoir qui l'incombait, la crainte que ses paroles faisaient naitre en eux.

Blaise et lui n'eurent pas à se concerter pour savoir qu'ils étaient de la même équipe.

Ce soir, ils comptaient prouver leur allégeance au maitre et s'il fallait tuer, quand bien même cette idée le révulsait-elle, il le ferait.

Aussitôt qu'il se rendit compte de sa pensée qu'il se sentit défaillir. Il espérait sérieusement qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire car il savait aussitôt son échec assuré.

L'horloge du manoir sonna dix-neuf coups et Voldemort balaya l'assemblée de ses pupilles rougeoyantes avec un air satisfait.

-Je veux qu'une personne de chaque duo se lève.

Blaise lança un coup d'œil à Drago et décida de se redresser avant que celui-ci n'ait pu esquisser un seul geste. Le jeune blond en fut très irrité mais il préféra ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et silencieusement, opéra un large mouvement du bras qui ressemblait à un huit transpercé par un trait rectiligne.

Aussitôt, cent cinquante verres aux consistances toutes différentes les unes des autres apparurent devant les jeunes fidèles debout. De certaines, une fumée en spirales se dégageait.

Sur ordre de Voldemort, ceux qui étaient assis se levèrent, les chaises disparurent et pour chaque duo, une trousse de potion ainsi qu'un chaudron apparurent.

L'interjection de Voldemort somma ceux qui avaient le verre face à eux de le boire et ils s'exécutèrent.

Dans un parfait ensemble, cent cinquante corps, qui prit de vomissements, qui prit de nausées, qui prit de spasmes, qui recouvert de sang, s'écroulèrent au sol, sous les regards horrifiés du reste de l'assemblée et sous le ricanement de Bellatrix et de Rogue.

-Chacun a ingéré un poison différent. Les poisons agissent dans un laps de temps très court et le plus long met une demi-heure. Ce terme-là passé, si vous n'avez pas réussi, vous êtes éliminés et votre camarade, s'il est encore vivant, l'est aussi, claqua la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago ne voyait que le corps de Blaise, tendu, pris de spasmes violents qui lui tordaient chacun de ses membres et ses yeux qui gigotaient follement dans leurs orbites. Il ne voyait plus rien d'autre.

Il sentait ses mains trembler et se pencha aussitôt vers le verre qu'avait fait tomber Blaise.

Blaise qui pouvait mourir à tout moment.

Mais pourquoi cet imbécile s'était-il levé ? Ne pouvait-il pas laisser le blond le faire, lui ? Maintenant, c'était qui, qui souffrait, qui avait peur ?

Drago renifla le contenu du verre qui n'était pas cassé. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, lui confirma que le Lord avait appliqué un sort pour qu'ils ne soient pas brisés dans la chute.

Déjà, des personnes se précipitaient autour des chaudrons, certains avaient commencé à fumer, tandis que leur propriétaire y ajoutait divers ingrédients que contenait la trousse.

Drago se força à respirer. Il était un Serpentard et savait mieux que quiconque que n'importe quel geste devait être réfléchi.

Ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la panique.

De plus, il était le filleul de Severus Rogue, maitre en potions.

Et par _Merlin_, il était Drago Malefoy !

Toutefois, une idée brève le traversa peut-être le Lord avait-il crée cette épreuve pour tuer Blaise ? Pour les éliminer tous les deux car il était déçu ? Que le poison qu'ils avaient reçu n'avait pas de remède ?

Il chassa cette funeste pensée. Il n'avait pas le temps pour cela.

Blaise ne parlait pas, sa mâchoire était crispée et il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Drago identifia rapidement de l'armoise, de l'asphodèle et de la mandragore. La première, par la couleur ambre de la potion, la seconde pour une odeur acide qui lui piqua drôlement le nez et la troisième pour le bruit de bulles gazeuses que produisait la mixture quand elle se mouvait dans le verre.

Pouvait-il y avoir un élément ? Il ne connaissait aucune potion qui puisse être faite à partir de ces composants-là.

Il consulta la grande horloge représentée derrière le Lord. Cinq minutes déjà.

Vite…Réfléchir. Trouver un moyen.

Il bondit dans la trousse et l'examina, à la recherche d'un bézoard. En trouvant un, il le plaça dans la bouche de Blaise qui l'avala difficilement, les pommettes rouges, en proie à une fièvre immense.

Pique…, souffla le métisse.

La potion était si acide qu'elle le piquait ? Etrange. Il n'ajouta rien mais la pierre n'eut aucun effet sur lui et Drago paniqua.

Il versa le contenu du verre dans le chaudron, alluma le gaz d'un coup de baguette magique et balança une fiole entière de vers marins.

Les vers marins avaient une vertu alcalisant, non ?

Ils devraient pouvoir apaiser cette brulure. A moins qu'il ne faille le faire boire de l'eau afin d'arrêter la brûlure piquante…Ce serait trop simple.

Il consulta à nouveau la trousse et ses yeux examinèrent hâtivement son contenu.

Aconite, venin d'acromentula, ovères d'escargots, antennes de papillons, pattes d'araignées, poil de licorne, mandragore, bile de niffleur, venin de serpent, poudre de grapcorne… Bile de niffleur ? L'asphodèle était acide. Se pouvait-il que son oncle l'ait placé ici car il savait quelle potion il recevrait ?

Il consulta la pendule. Dix minutes. Le corps de Blaise était bouillant, et rouge pivoine. Il était couvert de transpiration et nul doute n'était permis qu'il allait être rongé de l'intérieur si cela perdurait.

Mais user de la bile de niffleur ?

Lui donner directement ?

En mettre dans le poison ?

Si l'asphodèle était acide et qu'il brisait son effet directement dans la potion, en mettant directement la bile dans le verre, la potion s'annulerait.

Ainsi, Blaise ingèrerait un remède alcalin.

Mais si, la bile de niffleur n'était alors utile que pour la nouvelle dose de potion qui serait dans le verre et non celle qu'il venait d'ingérer ?

Drago songea qu'il n'avait qu'à faire les deux cas. Lui donner directement et si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il pouvait très bien convenir de la première idée.

Seul problème.

La bile de nifleur n'était pas là en masse. En réalité il n'en avait que pour une dose. C'était quitte ou double.

Drago respira doucement, tentant de se calmer. Il n'arrivait pas à se tranquiliser. Son cœur tambourinait dans ses tympans et il lui était très difficile de réfléchir convenablement au problème exposé.

Dans la logique, c'était la deuxième solution qui était la bonne.

Soudain, il se prit à avoir envie que Granger soit là.

La miss-je-sais-tout n'aurait eu besoin que d'une minute pour remplir une pareille tâche. Elle aurait trouvé l'élément nécessaire toute seule et Blaise serait déjà debout, à se moquer des autres qui faillaient.

Il se saisit du flacon et le décapsula. Il passa une main derrière la nuque de Blaise afin d'incliner sa tête.

Il lui fit boire la totalité du flacon et se releva en observant l'effet du produit. Quitte ou double. Soit il vivait, soit il mourrait.

Il n'aurait plus d'autre solution.

Blaise se mit alors à gémir et se releva brutalement, les yeux fous. Il se pencha à peine que déjà, il vomissait. Drago s'écarta de justesse, paniqué. Il ne venait tout de même pas de relâcher la bile de nifleur ?

Si c'était le cas, cela équivalait à un suicide, puisqu'il n'avait plus de potion. Venait-il de recracher le poison par la même occasion ? Les questions s'enchainaient dans sa tête.

Blaise s'écroula par terre à nouveau.

Le vomi, au sol, dégageait une odeur pestilentielle qui fit tressaillir Drago.

Toutefois, il ne s'attarda pas à cela car le phénomène qui se produisait sous ses yeux était des plus captivants. La bile de nifleur, bleue turquoise, se distinguait largement de celle ocre du poison. Peu à peu, la mixture bleue rongeait la dorée et l'odeur putride disparaissait. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus rien si ce n'est un petit lac qui le contemplait.

Drago releva ses yeux pour constater que Blaise s'étirait. Il était vivant !

Le métisse n'avait rien compris que soudain, sa mâchoire était en feu et sûrement déboitée. Drago, face à lui, les yeux haineux, le poing tendu, venait de le frapper et assez violemment.

-La prochaine fois, JE bois la potion, crétin.

D'un côté, étant donné les connaissances en potion du métisse, peut-être était-il préférable que ce soit lui qui ait eu à faire cela. Le chrono indiquait treize minutes.

-Je me sens bien, merci de me le demander, rétorqua Blaise avec un sourire contrit.

-Je m'en doute.

-Tu aurais vu mec, comme ça brûlait. Puis, pouf, j'ai tout rendu et voilà.

Ils passèrent les dix-sept minutes suivantes à nettoyer leur coin et à inspecter la salle du regard.

Rares étaient ceux qui étaient relevés.

La plupart gesticulait de grands mouvements sans vraiment réussir à se départir de leur pression interne.

Certains criaient en s'arrachant à moitié les cheveux.

Au loin, Drago aperçut Astoria qui giflait violemment sa victime, inerte, au sol. Etonnement, sa collaboratrice se réveilla aussitôt.

S'il avait su, il aurait frappé Blaise depuis le début !

Mais il ravala sa pensée quand il comprit qu'elle s'était juste évanouie après avoir vu du sang.

Devant eux, une blonde tentait vainement de ranimer un brun particulièrement moche. Son nez était renfoncé et ses joues étaient très creuses. Il était d'une minceur affreuse.

La jeune femme tournait autour du chaudron et versait –de toutes évidences – les premiers éléments qu'elle trouvait dans sa trousse.

Soudain, elle se pencha dans le but d'apercevoir la consistance assez étrange, semblable à des longs spaghettis enroulés sur eux, qu'elle avait obtenue et elle rajouta au même instant une poudre bleue.

Drago avait vu le coup venir et l'œil acéré, avait jugé qu'elle n'était pas très compétente dans ce domaine. Ainsi, il avait dressé sa baguette, en geste de défense.

Lorsque le chaudron explosa, il les protégeait, lui et Blaise, d'un protego. Ceux qui les entouraient la blonde et le brun, furent, dans un rayon de trois mètres, aspergés d'une sorte d'herbe grasse enrobée d'une pâte gluante.

Personne ne sut vraiment ce qu'elle y avait mis, mais autour d'eux, trois cobayes qui avaient été empoisonnés se réveillèrent subitement et une des personnes sensées préparer une solution, partit dans un coma profond dont elle ne se réveillerait que de longs mois plus tard, avec en prime une amnésie.

Ceux qui s'occupaient des trois cobayes et qui avaient eu l'air longuement désespéré, embrassèrent la jeune blonde avec ardeur, ainsi que le brun très laid.

La demi sonna et chacun s'écarta de son chaudron. Un tri fut rapidement effectué par les fidèles de Voldemort alors que ce dernier affichait une moue calculatrice.

Il y avait trois catégories :

-Ceux qui devaient guérir leur coéquipier mais qui n'avaient pas réussi, partaient dans le couloir qu'avaient emprunté Drago et Blaise.

-Ceux qui avaient été empoisonnés et auxquels on n'avait pas trouvé de remède, furent, à l'aide de sortilèges, entreposés sur l'estrade.

-Ceux qui avaient réussi, ainsi que leur sauvé, restèrent dans la salle.

Il restait cent-quatre vingt élèves sur les trois cents du départ. On comptait hormis eux, cinquante-sept personnes qui n'avaient pas trouvé de solution pour leur partenaire, trois de plus qui étaient soit dans le coma soit en danger de mort à cause d'une manipulation incertaine des éléments de leur potion, et soixante empoisonnés auxquels aucune solution n'avait été trouvée et qui étaient aux côtés du Lord.

De toutes évidences, la plupart des poisons agissaient moins vite qu'en une demi heure.

Celui-ci leva sa baguette et déclara :

-Il y a vingt-deux morts. Les autres ont reçu par leurs coéquipiers des éléments qui déclenchent un effet retardé au poison. Severus, si vous aviez l'amabilité de leur donner leurs remèdes aux trente-huit autres.

Le professeur s'exécuta avec une moue qui ne trompait personne sur son plaisir à agir.

Drago frissonna de tout son long. Vingt-deux morts… Des gens qu'il avait peut-être cotoyés. Ils étaient morts, ainsi. Voldemort n'accordait donc aucune importance aux gens de son camp ? Valait-il tant la peine de venir ici si c'était votre chef qui vous tuait ?

-La deuxième partie de l'épreuve, reprit Voldemort, alors que les chaudrons, les trousses et les chaises s'il y en avait, disparaissaient, va débuter à dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq soit dans quelques instants.

Il se plaisait à tout contrôler, à tout ordonner, à diriger l'existence de chacun avec quelques paroles prononcées ainsi. Drago en était persuadé.

Leur restant quelques instants, les deux Serpentards regagnèrent le bar afin de prendre une boisson rafraichissante mais sans alcool. Il ne valait mieux pas être inconscient…

-A ton avis, ils vont faire quoi de ceux qui ne sont pas morts et ceux qui ont raté la potion ? demanda Blaise.

-Les tuer ? supposa Drago avec un sourire en coin.

-Non, répondit Yaxley qui passait à côté d'eux. Ils vont partir dans un centre d'entrainement. Ce ne serait pas prudent d'avoir des gens aussi incompétents avec nous.

Il disparut en se noyant dans la foule des fidèles de Voldemort, plus loin. Drago et Blaise échangèrent un regard incrédule.

-Au fait, tu savais qu'il y avait des élèves de Poudlard ?

-Astoria, idiot, rétorqua Drago soudainement irrité de la rivalité en se remémorant les paroles de son parrain.

-Mais pas seulement ! Il y a aussi Nott, une serdaigle et un poufsouffle… Je les connais pas.

-Nott est là ? siffla le blond.

-Oui, et ils ont tous réussi l'épreuve.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Zab ?

-Ouais, on a de la concurrence pour la mission.

Voldemort, d'un appel de sa baguette magique, les convia à prendre place au centre de la pièce, et les jeunes adeptes entreprirent le rassemblement. Le silence revint et le Seigneur des Ténèbres annonça la seconde épreuve.

-Vous êtes cent quatre vingt désormais. D'ici une minute, et pendant dix minutes, vous allez engager un combat, tous mêlés les uns aux autres. Seuls resteront ceux qui ne seront pas au sol. Les sortilèges impardonnables, reprit-il avec un sourire torve, sont interdits. Je n'aimerais pas que le ministère nous rejoigne de suite.

Drago et Blaise sortirent simultanément leurs baguettes ainsi que bien des personnes autour d'eux.

-On doit rester tous les deux, mec, murmura du bout des lèvres le métisse.

-Oui. Tu me couvres et j'attaque, d'accord ? Et si on est quand même touchés, et je te réanimerai ou tu le feras.

-Ca marche. Quel plan diabolique, ricana Blaise.

-Nous sommes à Serpentard, pas à Poufsouffle, rétorqua vivement Drago, le métal de ses yeux étincelant.

Le signal fut lancé.

Blaise et Drago bondirent et se reculèrent mais les sorts fusaient de partout et bientôt, le jeune blond fut couvert de furoncles. Il s'en débarrassa à l'aide du contre-sort et jeta un regard haineux à Blaise qui n'agissait pas assez vite.

Honteux, ce dernier déploya un bouclier autour d'eux et Drago lança un sort particulièrement virulent à la blonde qui avait fait exploser son chaudron. Il la rata au grand soulagement de son ami.

-Elle a les mêmes cheveux que Luna, mec ! s'exclama Blaise et Drago soupira.

Drago l'ignora et repéra au loin, un rouquin qui lui rappelait les Weasley et qui était le propriétaire du sort de furoncle.

Il lui envoya un sectusempra, en songeant à chaque fois que s'il échouait, il ne pourrait plus fréquenter Granger comme il le voulait.

Un sort rebondit contre la barrière dressée devant lui et par cette dernière il fut réexpédié à l'expéditeur.

Les adeptes tombaient comme des mouches et au moins la moitié était au sol.

Il n'y avait aucun sens de l'équipe et ceux qui tombaient y restaient, sans qu'il ne vienne aux autres l'idée de les aider. D'un côté, c'était prouver ses compétences au Lord.

Drago aperçut Astoria qui jetait furieusement des sorts sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Elle n'avait plus sa robe de soirée – cela n'aurait pas été très pratique pour faire un grand écart.

Malefoy songea avec plaisance qu'il valait mieux la viser ainsi elle serait hors jeu pour le rôle de Poudlard. Il lui jeta un sort d'attaque très dangereux.

Vive, elle se retourna et d'un geste rapide de sa baguette le lui renvoya sans même regarder qui avait agis. Mais le sort repartit vers elle en rencontrant le bouclier et elle vit l'éclair bleu du coin de l'œil s'approcher d'elle.

Avec un sourire, elle saisit par les épaules le premier compagnon qui passait par là et le plaça devant elle. Il s'écroula au sol.

Drago, éludant le problème Greengrass, vit Nott au sol, et éprouva un grand sentiment de soulagement.

Il détourna ses yeux, visa quelqu'un d'autre, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux, d'eux-mêmes, le ramènent à Nott, qui en réalité, était au sol, mais nullement victime.

Il restait là, couvert, car on le croyait stupéfixié mais en réalité, il attaquait et touchait beaucoup.

Presque deux tiers des personnes étaient tombées désormais quand Drago leva sa baguette afin de remédier au cas Théodore.

Trop tard, Voldemort fit sonner une sorte de réveil moldu particulièrement strident et ce fut la fin de l'épreuve. Drago faillit se retourner pour hurler sur le Lord mais se ravisa. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée même s'il était furieux que Théo ait été épargné.

Il n'y eut plus de bruits, tandis que les mangemorts soignaient rapidement ou ôtaient les sortilèges dont étaient victimes les jeunes adeptes au sol.

Ces derniers rejoignirent, en passant par le couloir, ceux qui avaient échoué à la précédente épreuve.

On dénombra, finalement, cinquante-neuf participants encore en jeu, dont, au grand malheur de Drago et de Blaise, les quatre autres élèves de Poudlard.

Comme tous ces adpetes avaient vite disparu !

La salle était pleine à craquer quinze minutes auparavant et désormais, elle était presque vide. Mis à part Voldemort, il y avait la vingtaine de mangemorts fidèles à ce dernier et qui faisaient partis de son entourage le plus proche – dont Bellatrix, Rogue et Lucius malgré ses défaites perpétuelles- et les jeunes adeptes. Il y avait quelque parent, comme la mère de Blaise, mais le reste s'en était allé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur offrit une pose d'une demi-heure afin qu'ils se restaurent et au moment même où il prononçait ses paroles, des tables pouvant accueillir jusqu'à dix personnes chacune apparurent.

Blaise et Drago, trop heureux de bénéficier de cet entracte impromptu, se ruèrent vers le buffet et s'emparant d'assiettes, les remplirent prestement.

Cuisses de poulets, salades en tout genre, œufs au plat, haricots à la sauce, plats mijotés, tout y passa et une fois attablés, il leur sembla, après tous ces moments physiques et éprouvant, qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu aussi faim.

Drago mordit allègrement dans un morceau de pizza, en songeant que ses elfes de maison mériteraient presque un baiser. En se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait imaginé, il soupira que Granger déteignait sur lui et Blaise confirma ses pensées en acquiesçant.

Hélas, la paix fut de courte durée car Théodore et Astoria s'installaient à leurs côtés, leurs assiettes au moins autant garnies que les leurs.

-Vous êtes encore là ! s'exclama Nott, presque surpris et Drago lui renvoya un regard glacé. Oh ça va…

-Ché vrai qutesch vous voubez serbir le maichtre ? s'enquit Blaise, en mastiquant.

-Oui, approuva Astoria d'un air hautain en considérant le fait qui lui parlait la bouche pleine. Toutefois, cela ne te dispense en aucun cas de me parler respectueusement.

Drago se fit la remarque qu'elle avait baissé dans son estime quand il l'avait vue essayer de rester avec lui de manière si piteuse.

-Le maitre a dit que nous aurions une mission des plus importantes si nous réussissions en premier, ajouta-t-elle avec un air de défi.

-Ah, il vous dit ça, ricana Blaise.

-Quoi ? releva aussitôt Théodore en enfournant une portion volumineuse de frittes.

-Eh bien, nous aussi, on l'a eue, cette fameuse mission, avoua Drago en comprenant l'idée de Blaise.

-Et elle est superbe, pas vrai ? tenta de se rassurer Astoria qui commençait déjà à pâlir et s'accrochait à son bras.

-En général, pas vraiment. Enfin, à ses yeux, oui, c'est super, consentit à dire Blaise. Mais franchement, qui aurait envie…

-De se faire passer pour un moldu dans un camp de moldu pendant toutes les vacances d'été afin de montrer son dévouement au maitre ? poursuivit Drago en se baissant vers son assiette afin de masquer son sourire moqueur.

-QUOI ? s'écria Astoria en se levant subitement avant de se rassoir sous le regard courroucé de son paternel. Mais on n'avait pas parlé de ça ! Oh mon Drago, c'est ignoble… Et tu as dû le subir ?

-Oui, souffla le blond avec un air de soumission.

-C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas vu, cet été… ça a dû être horrible…

-On s'y habitue. Le problème c'est que l'on part dans un camp de vacance moldu, qu'on nous ôte baguette magique, cape, chaudron, potions, livres et tout le reste. Les balais, tout ! Et personne ne sait où tu vas. Tu reviens trois jours avant la rentrée, juste le temps de faire tes devoirs et zou ! dans le train, raconta Blaise. Et si tu n'as pas été bien intégré, tu repars aux vacances de Noël et les prochaines vacances estivales.

-Oh làlà ! se plaignit dramatiquement Astoria.

-Dites-moi, murmura Nott avec des airs de conspirateur. Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas la vouloir cette fameuse mission qui sera proposée au gagnant de ce soir ?

Drago fit mine de s'étouffer avec son verre de jus de citrouille et fit « non » de la tête avec rapidité.

-Une fois dans la vie c'est suffisant. C'est même trop, rétorqua sèchement Blaise.

-On s'est pas compris, expliqua leur camarade. Vous êtes certains, que ce soir, c'est cette mission-là en particulier qui va être proposée ? Que vous ne voulez pas vous l'attribuer en nous démotivant ?

Nott n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien et Drago prit un air affligé en secouant sa tête, navré.

-Mon pauvre… Tu te fais beaucoup d'idées. Au final, nous n'aurions rien dû vous dire juste pour voir ce qu'aurait provoqué l'annonce de ce superbe voyage. On voulait vous donner des astuces mais…

-Tu fais du mélodrame là, remarqua Greengrass d'un ton soupçonneux en se détachant de lui.

Drago soupira et, s'emparant de son assiette, de ses couverts et de son verre, se leva et se dirigea plus loin, rapidement suivi de Blaise. Ils durent faire appel à toutes leurs ressources pour ne pas pleurer de rire.

Ils avaient des larmes dans les yeux et éviter de se regarder, conscient de l'ampleur de leur mensonge.

-Fuyez ! s'écriait Nott au loin, les sourcils froncés. Vous mentez !

Drago mima un geste de la main, ainsi que le font les mères lorsqu'elles chantent à leurs enfants «ton moulin, ton moulin bat trop vite », excepté que c'était un signe ironique qui laissait sous entendre : « continue à débiter tes idioties. »

Blaise ricana et ils eurent à peine le temps de finir de manger que les mangemorts valsaient entre eux, les enjoignant de se lever.

Aussitôt, les tables et les chaises disparurent et la voix de Bellatrix, chargée de transmettre la prochaine énigme, retentit à leurs oreilles :

-Vous allez vous rassembler en cinq groupes de dix concurrents et en un dernier de neuf autres. Ensuite, chaque groupe sera appelé à suivre un des fidèles du Lord. Vous devrez le suivre dehors, à travers les hectares de terrain boisé et rocheux, sans qu'il ne vous repère. Si c'est le cas, vous serez mis hors jeu, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire ravi. L'épreuve commence dans trois minutes. Je répartis les groupes.

D'une voix haut perchée, elle reprit, ne se départant à aucun moment de son sourire satisfait, et désigna un à un, qui partirait avec qui.

Blaise et Drago se regardèrent et ce dernier faillit pleurer de dépit. Blaise était un sorcier doué très astucieux, avec des qualités et des défauts, certes…

Mais deux problèmes se posaient à eux.

Seraient-ils dans le même groupe ?

Et pourquoi, mais pourquoi, Blaise allait-il devoir parcourir à une épreuve relevant de la discrétion ?

Dans le quatrième groupe avec neuf concurrents, qui pisteront Yaxley, sont appelés, Lily Arnold, Emma Castleno, Peter Mabrice, Drago Malefoy – qui se redressa subitement-, Brian McFish, Craig Tavindton, Edwin Timothy, Stuart Robinson et… qu'est-ce que… ?

Drago se sentit pâlir. Pourquoi est- ce que le dernier candidat devait faire preuve d'une telle attente ?

Il était certain que le Lord avait tout prévu et qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou, avec ses yeux rouges brillants.

-Mais qui écrit ainsi ? s'exclama Bellatrix, en parcourant rapidement la salle du regard. Qui est ce petit crétin ? Je n'arrive pas à lire le nom ! Qui est-ce ?

Peter Pettigrow apparut en se tortillant ses doigts déjà bien noueux. Il monta sur l'estrade d'un pas rapide et se pencha avant d'afficher une horrible grimace.

-Il s'agit de moi…

Drago crut s'évanouir. Il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que Peter puisse participer. Mais ce n'était pas si étonnant il était tellement gauche ! Voldemort devait vouloir s'assurer que son assistant valait quelque chose…Ou alors s'en débarrasser.

Toutefois, ces problèmes-là passaient par-dessus la tête de Drago.

Il n'avait qu'une crainte, que Blaise soit disqualifié, et que lui, même s'il parvenait à gagner, ne doive faire équipe avec Nott et Astoria.

Certes, il n'accordait pas beaucoup de confiance à Blaise, mais dans la vie, il avait appris à se fier à lui et à lui-seul.

D'autant plus qu'il se demandait bien pourquoi il s'était fait tant de bile à guérir Blaise si celui-ci devait être disqualifié…

Si Blaise et lui avaient été dans la même équipe, il aurait été très dur d'échapper à l'œil de Yaxley. Etait-ce bien ou non ? Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir travailler avec un autre serpentard…

Bellatrix reprit d'un ton suave :

-Excusez cet imbécile… Son écriture est fortement douteuse. En ce qui concerne l'ultime candidat de ce groupe, il s'agit de _Blaise Zabini._

Et au final, Drago ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou pas.


	25. Chapitre 24 : 2 Ces défis auxquels

_**Chapitre 24 : Ces défis auxquels nous succombâmes ( Partie 2)**_

* * *

Peter Mabrice était le brun affreusement hideux qu'une blonde – Emma Castleno - avait sauvé, et tous deux étaient dans la même équipe que Drago et Blaise. A leurs côtés, silencieusement, presque solennellement, se tenaient Lily Arnold, Brian McFish, Craig Davindton, Edwin Timothy et Stuart Robinson.

Drago devinait avec aisance quelles seraient les premières disqualifications. McFish semblait être très empoté, ses lèvres épaisses serrées l'une contre l'autre. Il paraissait tout près de perdre son équilibre à n'importe quel moment. Quant à Robinson, sacrément bigleux, il louchait un peu derrière ses épaisses lunettes.

Emportant son ami dans un coin plus reculé, Blaise lui demanda s'il avait un plan.

-De toute façon, comment voudrais-tu qu'on le fasse ? On ne sait pas où va Yaxley. Il faut le suivre et tâcher d'être discret, ajouta le blond en fixant son camarade.

-Evidemment. Mais il va nous voir. Peut-être qu'on devrait user de sortilèges de désillusion, ou que l'un de nous deux devrait aller sur un balai, survoler ses déplacements ou…

-Si seulement on avait la fichu cape de ce saleté de Potter, grinça Drago.

-On aurait pu demander à Granger, songea bêtement Blaise.

-Bien sûr, Blaise, quelle brillante idée ! Granger fait tellement amie-amie avec les griffons que même nous, aurions eu plus de chance que Potter nous la file.

-Tu penses ? s'enquit soudainement le métis en le regardant.

Drago fixa le mur face à lui pour retenir la colère qui le prenait. Un léger courant d'air traversa la pièce et il frissonna.

-Si j'avais su, je serais devenu animagus, soupira Blaise.

-Si les animaux correspondent aux caractères des gens qui le deviennent, tu serais devenu un éléphant avec ton sens exact de la discrétion, persifla Drago.

-T'es stressé, s'exclama Blaise en le fixant. Dès que tu m'agresses, tu l'es, en tout cas.

-Bon sang, mais il doit bien y avoir une solution, rouspéta le blond en apercevant le chrono qui indiquait qu'il restait une minute avant qu'il ne puisse rejoindre Yaxley quelque part.

Mais Rogue ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi, maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi les premières épreuves ! A croire que si car Drago ne le trouvait nulle part et il avait beau scruté la foule, rien n'indiquait d'abondant cheveux noirs suivit d'une longue cape noir.

-Mec, on se sépare pas, hein ? s'inquiéta soudainement Blaise.

-Bien sûr Blaise, pour être discret, on va tous s'agglutiner les uns aux autres ! renchérit Drago en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Tu me soulages. C'est vrai ça, tu es vraiment malin. Si on se met tous ensemble, il cherchera partout en ne pensant pas qu'on pourrait être ensemble. Au fait, t'as vu la blonde-là, Castleno je crois, eh bien, je te jure qu'elle a exactement les mêmes cheveux que Luna. Si, si, je suis sérieux…

Drago se détourna légèrement. Ils étaient en situation de risque, ils allaient certainement périr, être tués pour leur échec mais au moins… Blaise aurait vu ses fameux cheveux avant de mourir. Il grinça des dents et n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que le signal était donné.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et tous les jeunes adeptes se précipitèrent dehors.

Les équipes se restructurèrent rapidement et pour chacune d'elle, un panneau volant indiquait la direction qu'avait prise celui qu'elle devait pister.

Drago put juste voir qu'il fallait partir à gauche, dans les domaines forestiers du domaine, que déjà, Robinson s'était effondré dans la pancarte, tant il s'était penché pour lire.

Le blond s'empara de la manche de son ami et ils partirent à toute vitesse dans la direction indiquée. Courant à moitié, se plaquant derrière les arbres, ils rattrapèrent vite Yaxley, à peu près au même moment que leurs coéquipiers. L'un d'eux fit craquer une branche et le mangemort agita à peine sa baguette. Peter Mabrice était éliminé et il repartit, dépité, sous le sourire narquois du jeune Malefoy.

Yaxley tourna brusquement sur lui-même, les sourcils froncés. Il revint sur ses pas et Drago et Blaise s'étalèrent au sol, roulant dans l'herbe fraiche sans un bruit. Ils dévalèrent une pente avant de se redresser légèrement pour apercevoir que Craig Tavindton était éliminé malgré une parfaite métamorphose en planche de bois. Toutefois, Robinson, bigleux, s'était pris les pieds dans une branche et s'était écrasé de justesse derrière un tronc sans que le mangemort ne le voie.

Ce dernier reprit sa marche, courant à moitié et Drago et Blaise se relevèrent rapidement. Ils entrevirent à l'éclat de la lune, un manche de balai qui les survolait mais qui passa bien vite.

N'y prêtant pas plus attention, ils avancèrent doucement et se séparèrent afin de l'encadrer.

Le mangemort enjamba une haie assez basse, s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, perpétuellement suivi. Sa cape sombre le plongeait dans le décor et il était très difficile de le discerner dans la pénombre sans braquer sur lui un lumos.

Dieu soit loué, Blaise n'en avait pas encore eut l'idée, songeait amèrement Drago en imprimant ses pas sur ceux de sa mission avec un temps de retard toutefois.

A nouveau Yaxley sauta par-dessus un tronc renversé avant d'arriver face à un petit ruisseau où il se pencha pour boire. C'était le moment le plus délicat car il fallait le voir sans être vu mais où, surtout toutes les positions seraient justifiées. S'il se penchait, s'il les observait…

Un courant d'air brusque frappa Drago qui se plia sur lui-même avant de s'effondrer sourdement au sol. Bien heureusement car bien qu'il en ignora la raison, la baguette de Yaxley venait de se pointer à l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques millièmes de secondes auparavant.

En tout cas, il élimina Lily Arnold qui s'était tenue derrière Drago, s'en servant comme bouclier et qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir.

Le fidèle de Voldemort se releva, s'étira et observa le ciel. Il transplana.

-Merde ! s'écria une voix sourde.

Et le propriétaire de la voix fut éliminé car le mangemort avait transplané derrière eux afin de se rendre compte de ses poursuivants. Il s'agissait de McFish. Drago était presque étonné qu'il n'ait pas été disqualifié avant.

Pour autant, il remerciait le vent qui s'était abattu sur lui. Car à nouveau, il aurait été repéré. Il scruta les environs et la peur le saisit en voyant que Blaise avait disparu. Totalement, aucune trace du métis.

L'injuriant mentalement comme il en prenait la fâcheuse habitude depuis le début de la soirée, Drago poursuivit tout de même sa mission qui reprenait sa course. Il entendit un léger craquement et vit un écureuil les scruter, de ses grands yeux étonnés, paralysé par la peur.

Yaxley l'avait vu et stupéfixié mais il ne devait pas s'agir d'un sorcier car il s'en détourna avant de se glisser entre deux troncs qui formaient la lettre « V ». Drago, ondulant comme il le pouvait, passa par le chemin de gauche. Et à nouveau, une bourrasque de vent violent apparut et le balaya. Mais cette fois-ci, elle fut bien plus violente et il s'envola, littéralement, à dix mètres de là.

Il entrevit à peine le rayon jaune qui défilait à l'endroit où il était tassé contre le tronc pour repérer le mangemort, quelques secondes auparavant..

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser que ce vent n'avait rien de particulier. Voilà déjà deux fois qu'il le sauvait de positionnements compromettants. Sans lui, il aurait déjà été éliminé… Etonnant.

Il songea à établir sur lui un sortilège de désillusion mais une petite voix au fond de lui, lui assurait le contraire et inconsciemment il savait que le vent n'arriverait plus à l'aider –car il paraissait évident que c'était le but qu'il s'était fixé- s'il disparaissait.

Tentant de maitriser les battements effrénés de son cœur dus au fait d'avoir failli de nouveau se faire attraper, il reprit la route, sans apercevoir Blaise ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement. Où était-il ? Etait-il possible qu'il ait été disqualifié ?

Il repéra la trace de Yaxley qui courait à moitié avant de brusquement s'arrêter. Il rassembla quelques branches et d'un coup de baguette, alluma un petit feu à l'aide de ces brindilles.

Drago fut satisfait de l'endroit choisi par le mangemort. Il s'agissait d'une minuscule clairière qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter et qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts, aux racines près.

Le dos courbé, il se rendit près du petit bassin établi là. S'il se glissait dans l'eau, il aurait le meilleur angle de vue sur une dizaine de mètres à la ronde… Mais si des ondes se créaient, il serait démasqué. Le risque était tentant.

Toujours habillé, il tendit son pied botté dans le lac, se servant d'un endroit obscur pour effectuer son entrée. L'eau n'était pas très froide, pourtant, il frissonna. Elle monta sur son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il s'y laissait aller et bientôt, seuls ses yeux dépassaient de la surface de l'eau. Tâtant hâtivement autour de lui, il posa un nénuphar sur ses cheveux blonds un peu trop lumineux pour l'occasion. La feuille était grasse et pégua contre son cuir chevelu ce qui lui tira une moue de dégoût.

Au moins, il pouvait apercevoir Yaxley et c'était un avantage incontestable. Le feu crépitait sous ses mains gantées et ses yeux furetaient dans les environs. Un sourire mauvais se peignit sur ses lèvres et il se retourna brutalement, la baguette tendue.

Drago sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Parce que dans le trajet du sortilège, c'était un homme noir aux cheveux ébène qui était visé. Un homme qui souriait. Blaise. Ce petit crétin de Zabini.

Il ne pouvait pas être disqualifié. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas alors que Drago se battait depuis le début plus pour préserver le métis que pour se préserver lui-même. Pas alors qu'ils étaient dans le même groupe. Pas alors que le temps s'effilochait à toute allure et qu'il ne leur restait que quelques instants. Pas alors qu'ils étaient si près de la fin. Pas alors qu'ils avaient tant traversé.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de l'abandonner avec Nott ou Astoria. C'était impensable. Et puis, Blaise serait recalé. Et Blaise, c'était son _ami_…


	26. Chapitre 25 : La mission Granger

**_Chapitre 25 : La mission Granger_**

* * *

Blaise disparut soudainement, avant que le sort ne l'atteigne. Sans un bruit, sans le plop habituel du transplanage.

Comment avait-il fait ? La question tiraillait Drago. Peut-être que ce n'était pas lui. Aurait-il mal vu dans la pénombre ?

Blaise apparut à un mètre de Yaxley qui sursauta avant de braquer sa baguette sur lui. Le sort fusa à nouveau mais ne frappa que l'air. Le métis s'était volatilisé.

Le mangemort tournait sur lui-même, les yeux hagards, pointant son bout de bois sur tout ce qui bougeait, sans atteindre quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il restait encore des participants en jeu. Hormis Blaise et Drago, il y avait Emma Castleno, Edwin Timothy et Stuart Robinson. Où étaient-ils ces trois-là ?

Drago cherchait Blaise du regard, sans bouger d'un poil. Pourtant il était sûr que le nénuphar, à la surface de l'eau devait tressaillir tant il tremblait. Mais comment Blaise faisait-il ?

Drago aurait hurlé de peur s'il n'avait pas eu peur d'être démasqué. _Quelque chose venait de se glisser à ses côtés_.

Il détourna furtivement le regard avant de reculer brusquement et de se prendre les pieds dans une algue. Il plongea dans l'eau avant d'en ressortir en suffoquant à moitié.

Comment son manège avait-il pu passer inaperçu ? Tout simplement parce que le Blaise qui embêtait Yaxley, tournait autour de ce dernier en ricanant très fort, couvrant le bruit de ses gesticulations sommaires.

Drago, se ressaisissant, se recouvrit à nouveau du nénuphar qui n'était pas loin de sa portée et ne bougea plus. La raison pour laquelle il avait failli être démasqué était que sur le sol, ennuyant le mangemort, Blaise courait partout. Et que sous l'eau, à ses côtés, Blaise souriait.

Il y avait deux Blaise, l'un à découvert et particulièrement bruyant, l'autre à ses côtés, sous l'eau, avec une feuille verte sur la tête.

-Salut, mec ! murmura-t-il en riant.

-Blaise…Je vais te tuer un jour.

Drago comprit alors que le métis l'avait repéré depuis longtemps et qu'il le pistait. Il avait finalement crée un double, le temps de rejoindre son ami sous l'eau.

-J'ai sauvé deux fois la blonde. Je n'aurais jamais pu laisser les cheveux de Luna se faire repérer, tu imagines un peu ?

-C'était toi, le vent ? s'enquit Drago du bout des lèvres.

-Non, répondit Blaise en agitant sa baguette afin de diriger son sosie qui se volatilisa soudainement.

Yaxley effectua un tour sur lui-même, haineux. Ses yeux furetaient les environs, traversant les bosquets, déshabillant les arbres, escaladant les côtes. Rien ne transparaissait et sa frustration semblait se renforcer de minutes en minutes. Ses poings étaient crispés et un grognement lui échappa alors qu'il agrippait une poigne de ses cheveux.

Et soudain, sa baguette fusa, et d'un lumos informulé, il éclaira la surface du lac qui refléta la lune. Il déplaça le faisceau et aperçut les deux corps immobiles de Drago et Blaise, horrifiés. Ces deux derniers s'apprêtaient à transplaner tandis que le bâton de bois du mangemort s'élevait afin de dire qu'il les avait repérés et qu'ils étaient hors jeu.

Au même instant, un _BANG !_ sonore retentit. Les dix minutes étaient finies.

Yaxley afficha une moue dédaigneuse et un sourire torve. Les deux Serpentards, retirant les algues qui les enroulaient, sortirent du bassin et se séchèrent à l'aide d'un sortilège, tremblant de la tête au pied entre la peur qui les avait saisis et le vent frais.

Dans le silence le plus complet, tous trois se mirent en route en direction du manoir Malefoy, visible de loin par toutes les fenêtres qui dégageaient de faibles faisceaux de lumières.

Au passage, ils découvrirent Robinson , métamorphosé en asticot – c'était vraisemblablement son animagus- ainsi que Castleno qui avait réussi à passer outre les yeux scrutateurs du mangemort. Et bien plus intelligent que tout cela, Timothy avait bu du polynectar contenant une mèche de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Yaxley se renfrogna en entendant son récit, songeant avec rancœur qu'il s'était fait joliment berné car lorsqu'il avait entrevue la femme, il avait cru qu'elle était elle-même chargée de surveiller les conditions du terrain.

Ils rejoignirent le petit château quelques instants plus tard, non sans une certaine satisfaction pour les candidats restants. Ceux qui avaient été éliminés avaient disparu.

La salle s'était bien vidée et désormais, à peine une cinquantaine de personnes s'y tenait. Voldemort n'était pas là et Drago soupira de soulagement. La tension dans l'air était bien moins forte en son absence.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un pas, déjà, la main de Severus s'abattait sur son épaule et l'entrainait à nouveau au loin, sous le regard incrédule de Blaise.

-Bien Drago, je suis fier de vous, murmura le maitre de potions.

Le blond ne put empêcher des ondes de plaisir de le traverser en entendant cela. Se faire complimenter par un homme tel que lui n'était pas rien et se faire reconnaître ses capacités n'était jamais déplaisant.

-Vous avez sur vous courber selon le vent.

-C'était vous ? s'enquit Drago en perdant de sa splendeur.

-Oui. Vous avez presque fini les épreuves. Il n'en reste que deux l'une vous est habituelle, vous la réussirez aisément. La seconde m'est inconnue.

-Très bien. Merci, Severus, répondit le Serpentard avec des yeux brillants.

Il hocha la tête, ses cheveux gras glissant le long de ses joues cireuses. Puis, d'une démarche ondulante, partit sans un mot de plus, dans un tourbillonnement de cape.

L'attention de Drago se posa aussitôt sur l'estrade où Voldemort venait de prendre place. Il se mouvait silencieusement, pourtant, les gens qui parlaient murmurèrent et peu à peu, les bruits de fonds s'éteignirent. Tous étaient focalisés sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui levait sa baguette.

Sur conseil muet de Bellatrix, Drago et Blaise s'avancèrent, suivis par les autres gagnants de l'épreuve.

Tous deux étaient littéralement trempés et la fatigue qui émanait de leurs membres raides les paralysait. Ils se retenaient de bailler et échangèrent un regard complice. L'un comme l'autre savait que si un combat devait avoir lieu, ils ne seraient plus en mesure de le remporter.

La nuit était avancée et vingt-et-une heure heures sonnèrent. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'ils étaient là. Ils étaient si las…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'apitoyer plus sur leur sort, déjà, Voldemort annonçait :

-L'épreuve a été admirablement accomplie. Je suis fier de vous. Trente-six d'entre vous ont été trop négligents et partent rejoindre les autres. Seuls restent vingt-quatre adeptes ce soir. J'ose espérer pour vous que vous réussirez aux épreuves que parcourent les serviteurs soumis à Lord Voldemort.

Drago et Blaise se regardèrent, incapables de parler. Ils avaient réussi. Ils étaient sauvés. Leur honneur, leurs familles, leurs noms, leurs renommées, la crainte qui se propageait dans les élèves lorsqu'ils entendaient leurs noms… Leur mission Granger.

Le blond faillit hurler de joie mais il se retint de justesse en croisant les yeux froids de Severus. Il se remémora aussitôt ses paroles et ses doutes revinrent. Quelles étaient les deux autres épreuves ? Qu'attendait-on de lui ?

Il reprit instantanément une apparence nonchalante, espérant que le maitre ne les jugerait pas sur leurs attitudes. Pourquoi avait-il si vite souri ? Il se morigéna intérieurement.

-Toutefois… toutefois, susurra Voldemort alors que ses nouveaux condisciples perdaient de leurs arrogances. Il est une chose que je dois juger avant de vous attribuer une place dans l'organisation de Lord Voldemort.

Il semblait adorer parler de lui à la troisième personne et Drago n'en était que plus irrité. Blaise, à ses côtés, se tendait imperceptiblement.

-A l'appel de votre nom, vous vous présenterez et subirez mon courroux. Je jugerai si votre comportement à la douleur est digne d'être des rangs de Lord Voldemort.

Bellatrix, gloussant de plaisir, escalada les quelques marches, se dandina jusqu'à lui, avant d'énoncer distinctement un nom féminin.

Une femme se présenta face à eux. Il s'agissait – Drago la reconnut- de la partenaire d'Astoria lors de l'empoisonnement. Partenaire qui avait été giflée, sous les rires des deux Serpentards.

Le bâton de bois se redressa et les doigts de Lord Voldemort se crispèrent et se refermèrent avec force autour de lui.

Un cri aigu déchira l'assemblée silencieuse. Le corps raide, secoué de spasmes, gesticulait, comme démantelé. C'était un pantin. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées, tant par la douleur, que par la peur d'émettre un autre son plaintif.

Les larmes défilaient sur ses joues alors que ses reins s'arquaient en arrière. Des touffes de cheveux gisaient à quelques centimètres de son crâne. Le Doloris les lui arrachait.

Enfin, la torture cessa et elle releva dès qu'elle le put, tant bien que mal. Elle fit face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui l'observait.

D'un doigt, il lui désigna avec un sourire froid le fond de la salle. Elle restait.

Drago songea avec amertume que Blaise avait un nom finalement très appréciable. Voldemort aurait eu le temps d'essuyer toute sa colère avant d'arriver à la lettre Z…

Les personnes défilèrent et toutes résistèrent. Emma Castleno et ses fameux cheveux blonds réussirent, le seigneur n'ayant pas pris compte de ses joues trempées de larmes, des griffures de son cou qui saignaient et de ses habits déchirés.

-Astoria Greengrass ! clama follement Bellatrix, paraissant être le bourreau qui appelait la victime dans l'arène – ce qui était _légèrement_ le cas.

Habillée d'une tenue sportive sorcière, elle se plaça face à eux, les mains sur les hanches, le menton en l'air, le regard fier. Drago espéra aussitôt qu'elle échouerait. D'ailleurs, il le souhaitait depuis le début, autant pour qu'elle quitte la soirée que pour qu'elle n'ait pas la possibilité de faire la mission avec eux.

Elle s'affala au sol, tombant à la renverse. A la différence de tous ceux qui l'avaient précédée, elle ne bougea pas, n'esquissa pas un geste. Elle fixait le plafond, les traits fermés, les paupières closes. L'on se demanda si elle subissait la douleur. Et la flaque de sang qui apparaissait sur son buste dissuada les mauvaises langues de poursuivre leurs commérages.

Elle ne tremblait pas, ne respirait pas. Lorsque le sort fut levé, elle se remit sur ses pieds, et à cet instant, elle chancela. Alors, le masque qu'elle avait réussi à garder pendant près d'une minute entière de souffrance, de déchirure, de meurtrissures, de saignements, vacilla avant de s'ôter définitivement. Et les larmes affluèrent, insatiables, tandis que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

Drago, du coin de l'œil, vit la mère d'Astoria esquisser un geste et s'éventer rapidement, comme suffoquant à la vue de l'état général de sa fille. Peut-être était-ce plutôt qu'elle ait craqué avant de s'être éloignée du Lord.

Astoria, essayant de rester digne, plongea son regard dans une contemplation détaillée du sol, attendant la remontrance puis, son échec.

-Tu restes, déclara Bellatrix en s'apercevant que la jeune femme n'avait pas compris qu'elle avait gagné.

Les yeux brillants, le port altier, Greengrass repartit vers le fond de la salle où on lui attribua les premiers soins.

Drago se sentit pâlir. La concurrence était là. Ceux qui gagnaient avaient la mission de Granger. Voldemort avait parlé des élèves de Poudlard… ! Astoria était donc sur la liste et en première place de plus, en vue de sa résistance.

La suivant aussitôt, se présenta un Poufouffle que Drago avait déjà aperçu rapidement.

-Wayne Hopkins.

Le nom qui franchit les lèvres de Bellatrix se reforma sur celles de Drago. Un deuxième étudiant postulait. Pourvu qu'il échoue… Mais ses espoirs tombaient à plat. Plus les candidats passaient, et plus la puissance du sortilège de Voldemort s'amenuisait. Et bien que cela reste minime, il s'agissait toujours d'un privilège innommable lorsque cela venait du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le jeune homme pourtant, réussit. Et les noms défilèrent. Les sorts fusèrent. Tous gagnèrent.

La tension montait en Drago. Il sentait son bas-ventre le tirailler, et ses pensées s'embrouiller. Il n'arrivait plus correctement à réfléchir et des sensations de froid régnaient dans ses pieds et dans ses bras ballants. Il ne réussissait plus à reprendre pleinement son souffle, la peur s'infiltrant doucement dans ses veines. Sa bouche était sèche. Son cœur tambourinait en lui, chahutant dans tout son être.

Il n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi. Ce n'était pas logique. N'avait-il pas subi des douleurs telles que celles-ci de la part de son père pendant longtemps ? Etait-ce le moment de laisser la moiteur envahir ses mains ? Il devait se ressaisir.

C'était cette phrase qui emplissait ses pensées. C'était cette phrase qui le perturbait. Il devait se ressaisir. Comment se calmer ? Faire descendre le stress… Les médicomages en avaient des bonnes ! Comment l'apaiser, parti comme il l'était ?

_Il devait se ressaisir, bon sang ! _

Comment… ?

Telle était la question qu'il se posait alors qu'il faisait face au Maitre, après que son nom ait été énoncé.

Un vent froid le balaya et il chuta lourdement au sol. Finalement, la douleur était agréable. Elle mettait fin au chao de ses pensées, à la panique qui le rongeait. Elle apportait quelque chose de réelle, elle était plus vraie que ces pensées apeurées et absentes de concret qui le paralysaient.

Ses tendons le brûlaient, s'étirant et se contractant brusquement. Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, sa tête se rejeta brutalement en arrière.

Ses genoux le démangeaient mais tout était un soulagement.

C'était la punition physique que ses réflexions avaient engendré.

Il avait été tellement pénible à songer à toutes ses peurs ! Finalement, tout cela prenait fin, et était si douloureux qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Il ne pleurait pas, ne bougeait pas.

Son corps se tendait et se décrispait de lui-même et des vagues de chaleur le parcouraient, blessant sa peau et s'infiltrant en profondeur en lui, rongeant ses tendons saillants, ses muscles tendus, sa chaire ferme…

Des bouffées arrivaient jusqu'à son visage qui frissonnait, recouvert de sueurs froides. Des nausées apparaissaient tant la température interne et externe à son corps qui s'affrontaient étaient différentes et pesantes. Il crut qu'il allait rendre son repas.

Si cela continuait, il ne pourrait plus garder pour lui la douleur qu'il ressentait. Et pourtant… et pourtant, il fallait à tout prix que ce genre d'idée se tienne éloigné de lui car le Maitre les percevrait et dès lors, la souffrance s'accroîtrait et perdurerait le temps qu'il tiendrait.

Comment avait-il réussi à réfléchir correctement malgré l'éclair fulgurant de douleur qui s'était abattue sur lui ? S'était abattue ? Oui, la géhenne s'était arrêtée et depuis le début de sa petite méditation.

Il se releva tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, se préoccupant de savoir si l'on avait remarqué son immobilisme qui aurait pu faire penser qu'il n'arrivait pas à surmonter son supplice.

Mais il n'en était rien et d'une grimace railleuse, sa chère tante l'enjoignit à rejoindre ceux qui restaient, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

Arrivé, il ne se départit pas de son attitude impassible, ne souhaitant en aucuns cas être mis à nu par la découverte de la douleur encore présente de ses blessures.

Il prit d'un air résigné et assez blasé, les deux potions qu'on lui tendait : celle de régénérescence magique – qui coûtait une fortune et il remarqua qu'il était le seul ainsi qu'à Astoria et Hopkins, auxquels elle avait été donnée- et celle énergétique. Il les but cul sec et d'un œil scrutateur, lorgna les adeptes du Lord.

Ainsi défilèrent ceux qui restaient, dont Nott, Robinson, Timothy et Lisa Turpin - qui s'avéra être la sixième élève de Poudlard.

Tous réussirent à prouver leurs convictions et bientôt, l'épreuve s'arrêta, alors que chacun levait son verre, autant par respect envers le Lord et à ceux qui avaient résisté, que pour signaler la fin de la souffrance.

Mais, hélas, il en resta un, dont la peau, si sombre, s'était confondue avec un pan de mur, et qui se détacha de l'obscurité en souriant largement. Qui d'autres que Blaise pouvait être ravi d'avoir mal ?

Certains soupirèrent, pour ne pas dire tous, et Drago les reprit en cœur. Il avait tant espéré savoir enfin quels seraient les deux élèves nommés pour la mission Granger !

D'ailleurs, ce point n'avait cesse de le torturer tandis qu'il observait les traits de Blaise s'affaisser sous la peine qui s'abattait sur lui.

Cette mission lui tenait bien plus à cœur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Etait-ce parce qu'il risquait la mort s'il ne prouvait pas son envie de la réaliser ? Qu'il avait peur d'être la risée si n'importe qui réussissait à la ramener dans un délai bien plus bref qu'eux ne l'avaient fait en six mois et demi ? S'était-il attaché à Granger ?

Il venait tout juste de songer à cette phrase que Blaise poussa un long hurlement qui déchira le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer. Le Lord, emmitouflé dans sa cape, l'avait brutalement rejetée, et la baguette tendue, les yeux écarquillés, s'approchait encore plus de sa proie.

De cette dernière, il jaillit un long filet de sang au niveau de sa bouche et Drago frémit. De toutes évidences, Voldemort n'aimait pas Blaise et s'occupait personnellement de son cas, semblant avoir attendu cet instant comme jamais. Lui faisait-il payer ses erreurs ? Avait-il eu vent de sa liaison avec Granger ?

Blaise n'était pas immobile, son corps semblant se frotter au sol dans des gestes de tremblements permanents. Des cris lancinants s'échappaient de sa gorge. Soudain, son corps s'arqua et Drago fut pris d'un violent vertige, voyant ses yeux s'exhorbiter…

De mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface et, alors que l'échine du métis se secouait d'elle-même avant de sursauter, les cheveux bruns de ce dernier s'allongèrent avant de s'éclaircir pour devenir d'un blond presque blanc. A son tour, sa peau blanchit, et ses iris virèrent à deux cercles d'acier tandis que son visage, puis son cou, son buste et l'intégralité de son corps s'affinaient dans la souffrance. La cage thoracique de la personne, allongée aux pieds de Malefoy, sembla exploser et sa respiration se fit difficile. Elle gémit en posant sur Drago un regard empli de souffrance, d'horreur et de supplication muette. Ses doigts tentaient de se cramponner au sol, comme si le fait de le serrer atténuerait la douleur.

Pour Drago, le spectacle était insoutenable. C'était un calvaire. Car devant ses yeux, ce n'était plus Blaise Zabini qui pleurait sur son lit de mort, c'était Narcissa Malefoy. Et, silencieusement, la grande faucheuse, abattait lentement, telle une sentence, sa fauche sur son cou gracieux, que d'un habile coup de main, elle transperçait.

Depuis longtemps, les goulées d'air qui auraient dû l'alimenter avaient été évitées par Drago.

Il lui semblait ne plus savoir respirer et pourtant, au rythme effréné auquel battait son cœur, il l'eût fallu de toute urgence. Mais rien ne pouvait l'atténuer, cette douleur qui le broyait de l'intérieur, bien pire qu'un doloris.

Rien ne pouvait détourner son attention de la dépouille blonde, les paupières grandes ouvertes, qui lui faisait face. Et nonobstant, il avait envie de s'échapper en courant, de partir, de tout oublier. Il n'était qu'un enfant, rongé par des choses qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaître.

Voulait-il revoir sa mère, ainsi et maintenant ? Alors qu'il devait prouver ce dont il était capable ?

Lentement, il se recula, fuyant la mort dans l'âme qui émanait de sa mère gesticulante, sursautant dans la mort.

Ses jambes étaient engourdies et prises de violents tremblements et c'est avec un manque d'équilibre certain qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar, sans qu'aucun autre disciple ne l'aperçoive, tous intéressés par le meurtre qui se commettait.

Il tendit sa main vers une bouteille de whisky pur feu et ne reconnut pas cette poigne. Il vibrait littéralement alors qu'il buvait au goulot, trouvant dans l'amertume de la boisson, la chaleur humaine qu'il cherchait et qu'il ne dégageait plus, littéralement tétanisé et glacé par le spectacle.

Le temps défila sans qu'il ne le vît et bientôt, on cria à la bonne heure que c'était fini.

Le corps raidi, le jeune Serpentard ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se retourner, les pensées envenimées par la probable révélation de la mort de Blaise ou, au moins, d'un traumatisme cérébrale.

Mais ce fut la main qui s'abattit sur son épaule qui l'incita à s'intéresser à la situation il reconnut, dans un brouillard opaque, les longs cheveux graisseux de Severus. Peu à peu, il se sentit sortir de l'état passif dans lequel il s'était volontairement plongé, aidé par l'alcool.

Il comprit que la maitre des potions lui avait fourni une potion et qu'il l'avait bue. Est-ce que Severus avait vu, lui aussi, sa mère ? Souffrait-il comme il souffrait ?

-Zabini te rejoint. Sois fort, vous avez presque fini.

Il se détourna et le blond, brumeux, entrevit un métis avec des dents blanches éclatantes, s'approcher de lui, recouvert partiellement de sang…

-Mec… j'ai vraiment eu très chaud. Très très chaud.

Et sans qu'il n'ait pu crier gare, Drago laissa tomber une larme sur sa joue, la chassant furtivement avec sa manche. Il ne savait pas que la torture n'avait duré que deux minutes…

-Il a essayé de faire de la légilimencie sur moi. Mais j'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses, je l'ai embrouillé je crois, avoua Blaise sans accorder d'importance aux pleurs de Drago.

-Blaise, plus jamais…

Le jeune homme ne put qu'hocher la tête avec douceur, touché par un aveu si franc de la part de l'héritier des Malefoy.

HHHH

-Si on se fait prendre, murmura-t-elle en gémissant contre l'oreille du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi se ferait-on prendre ? rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton en pouffant dans son cou, déclenchant chez la jeune femme une série de frissons incontrôlables.

-On ne doit pas être vus ensemble, espèce de fou ! s'exclama-t-elle en cramponnant la chemise de l'homme, hésitant entre le repousser et l'attirer à elle.

-Je pourrais croire que tu as honte de moi. Au fait… il nous a vus, tout à l'heure ? s'enquit-il après un baiser dans son cou.

-Oui. J'espère que ça ne l'aura pas perturbé, soupira-t-elle, se sentant coupable. En général, quand il est inquiet, il fait l'idiot et personne ne le soupçonne.

Leur baiser s'interrompit là et ils se séparèrent légèrement. Elle, appuyée un des nombreux piliers du couloir, cachée dans l'ombre, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou et lui, collé à elle, ses mains enfouies dans sa longue chevelure brune.

Riant comme des enfants, abandonnant leurs pensées noires, ils se prirent la main et coururent comme un seul homme, vers le dernier étage. La salle sur demande. Afin d'y poursuivre une partie de leur « entretien ».

A l'ombre d'une statue, un chat noir, ses yeux furetant, les avait observés.

HHHH

Il était vingt-trois heures exactement et Voldemort, accompagnés des six étudiants de Poudlard, s'était isolé dans un espace particulier. Les mangemorts restaient dans la salle de bal, fournissant déjà aux jeunes adeptes les conseils pratiques ou des indications pour leurs futures fonctions de mangemort.

Réunis dans une pièce austère et assez petite, le Maitre des Ténèbres les poignardait un à un du regard avant de leur désigner d'un coup de baguette, un placard rangé dans un coin.

-Un Epouvantard. Chacun passera et Lord Voldemort jugera ceux qui seront en droit d'obtenir la mission.

Il ne fallut pas un mot de plus pour tous les tendre comme les cordes d'un arc.

Lisa Turpin fut la première à l'affronter. Elle fit face à la commode et, dès qu'elle fut prête, elle enjoignit le maitre d'ouvrir le battant d'une interjection.

La masse noire s'éleva avant de tourbillonner sur elle-même pour laisser place à un immense reptile…Un serpent à la peau épaisse et aux yeux jaunes étincelants. Il dégaina ses crocs avant de sauter sur la Serdaigle. Il s'agissait de Nagini et Voldemort parut flatté.

Lisa l'évita de justesse en s'écrasant sur le côté. Elle brandit sa baguette, lançant un sortilège bleuté qui ricocha contre la peau de l'animal. Elle renouvela son geste en roulant avant de se relever et d'hurler. Un acte plein de bravoure.

Au bout d'une lutte acharnée où elle faillit bien mourir une dizaine de fois, elle réussit à lancer un « _Ridikulus_ » suffisamment convainquant qui transforma le serpent en un vers de terre.

Voldemort consentit à approuver, ses narines de nez frémissant, d'un bref hochement de tête, bien qu'assez aigre.

Il s'avéra que Hopkins était effrayé par Bellatrix Lestrange. Perdant son sang-froid, il se mit à chahuter et à courir, poursuivi par la mangemorte. Voldemort afficha une moue sceptique. Pour autant, le Poufsouffle ne s'arrêta pas et le Seigneur agita sa baguette, renvoyant sa partisante dans la caisse, assez agacé.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Nott. Sa prestation retint l'intérêt du Lord car sa plus grande peur était _Granger_ – Drago n'en fut que plus amusé.

La Gryffondor, glaciale, le toisait sèchement, ayant parallèlement l'air d'être passablement constipée, ce qui déclencha des fous rires difficilement contenus entre Blaise et Drago.

Le problème majeur était la façon dont ridiculiser Granger afin de la rendre moins dangereuses aux yeux de Théo, sans vexer le Lord.

Il parvint finalement à un résultat épouvantable et la pauvre née moldue devint décontractée : soudain, elle fit sur elle ses besoins et une odeur nauséabonde émana d'elle.

Le Lord, indéchiffrable, sonda Théo du regard. Drago perçut que Nott avait peur que Granger lui soit insensible…

Vint ensuite Astoria. A nouveau, une élève de Poudlard se matérialisa. Angelina Kathlins était sa terreur. Greengrass n'acceptait de toute évidence pas d'avoir de rivales quand il s'agissait de Drago. Elle régla le problème habilement en la ridiculisant franchement, après un arrachage assez virulent de cheveux.

Ce fut le tour de Blaise et il fit face au panache sombre avec une tête de grand conquérant. Le retour fut direct et devant lui, s'écroulèrent les corps inconscients de Drago et Pansy. Morts.

Aussitôt, le métis désanchanta et, l'air hagard, tâcha de trouver une solution qui ne venait pas. Il semblait grandement perturbé.

Pour Drago, les pensées étaient tout autres. Il était rongé par une inquiétude très prenante.

Sa crainte la plus féroce ne risquait-elle pas de se matérialiser comme étant celle de se dévoiler en tant qu'agent double ? Une sueur froide commençait à couler le long de son dos et il tressaillit violemment. Pas de pensées comme cela. Non, absolument pas. Il ne devait pas y penser…

Mais le mal était fait et même s'il l'évitait, elle le hantait consciencieusement.

Blaise réussit finalement en créant à partir des morts, des images d'eux qui dansaient ensemble en se moquant du métis, ressassant ses meilleurs qualités, comme sa discrétion innée ou son intelligence spontanée. Au moins, cela eut le mérite de le faire rire.

Drago s'avança d'un pas qu'il tentait de faire passer pour dynamique mais ses jambes tremblaient tant qu'il douta du succès de son entreprise. Pour des claquettes, en revanche, cela aurait été superbe.

Et devant lui… devant lui, apparut un crâne dégarni ainsi qu'un long corps osseux, décharné mais dont le trait le plus marquant était les deux pupilles. Les deux pupilles rouges qui le contemplaient froidement, aussi dignement que devait le faire Voldemort dans son dos.

Doucement, l'Epouvantard transformé en Lord Voldemort, leva sa baguette et s'approcha du jeune blond.

Accablé , Drago le fixa, tentant en vain de trouver comment il pourrait rendre le Lord amusant sans lui manque de respect.

Mentalement, il était épuisé.

Il avait l'impression de s'être fait écraser par un rouleau compresseur et finalement, la mort qui allait venir était peut-être une bénédiction.

C'était assez prétentieux de mourir de la main du Lord.

Et inconsciemment, une moue suffisante se peignit sur ses traits tandis qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur, le futur meurtre.

Pourquoi était-il là, déjà ? Pourquoi avoir combattu ? Avoir voulu faire preuve qu'il était capable de relever le défi ? Maintenant qu'il était si fatigué, une question le tiraillait. Comment avait-il réussi à survivre jusque là ?

Tant étaient partis !

Il restait vingt-quatre adeptes alors que leur nombre était de trois cents au départ…

Il lui semblait qu'à nouveau, Blaise s'effondrait dans ses bras, empoisonné, qu'il les protégeait de la potion de la blonde, que le combat contre les autres où il attaquait et où Blaise le protégeait, reprenait, que la course de pistage défilait, que, encore, le doloris s'abattait sur lui et que, une nouvelle fois, sa mère mourait sous ses yeux…

A chaque instant, c'était une lutte. Et si, il abandonnait ? Il rendait les armes, fermait les yeux, et dormait ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir cette ultime pensée salvatrice, un visage apparut sur sa rétine.

C'était Granger qui le fixait, de ses deux yeux sombres. Un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres, elle concluait qu'il était lâche avant de s'enquérir sur l'idée que l'on avait des Serpentards ainsi, ils parvenaient toujours à leurs fins ? Drago Malefoy n'avait donc que la volonté de mourir ? Et pourquoi ne se battait-il pas pour la rejoindre ? Pour voir un peu cette miss-je-sais-tout ?

Pour que son statut, son rôle, sa présence perpétuelle à ses côtés soient justifiables, il n'y avait qu'un moyen.

Avant même qu'il ne l'ait pensé clairement, Drago releva sa baguette, et le sortilège franchit ses lèvres.

« _Ridikulus_ _!_ »

Et Lord Voldemort se retourna vers le Harry Potter qui venait d'apparaître, lui lança un jet vert qui le tua, et se mit à danser la salsa autour du garçon à la cicatrice.

L'Epouvantard, après avoir pincé la joue de celui-qui-n'était-plus-le-Survivant, disparut.

Le vrai Lord qui restait, fixa Drago avant d'ordonner leur retour dans la salle.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement, presque avec vénération, les quelques pas qui les séparaient de la porte.

Drago et Blaise, les derniers, n'échangèrent pas un regard, l'inquiétude leur rongeant les entrailles. Leurs cœurs battaient rapidement, à l'unisson de la tension qui se dégageait à chaque tournoiement de cape du Seigneur.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande Salle en même temps qu'une sonnette stridente faisait irruption. Il était vingt-trois heures trente. Il ne restait là que les mangemorts présents lors de la réunion estivale dans laquelle Blaise et Drago s'étaient vus confier leur mission.

Tous deux, avec un élan de nostalgie en pensant que peut-être, ils allaient mourir ou se voir ôter cette mission, soupirèrent.

-Lord Voldemort a pris sa décision, déclara-t-il en les dévisageant.

Les six étudiants retinrent leurs souffles.

-Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy sont désignés pour accomplir cette mission.

Les deux concernés crurent qu'ils allaient tomber à la renverse et le métis ne put empêcher un grand sourire d'orner son visage.

Astoria et Nott qui les observaient, grincèrent des dents.

-Vous avez l'air très motivé pour repartir en camp de vacances moldu, fit-elle remarquer sèchement.

Rageuse, elle s'avança vers le Lord qui la considéra, ses yeux se rétrécissant à mesure qu'elle avançait, se demandant certainement comment cette insolente osait l'interrompre.

-Mon Maitre. Le respect qui vous est dû m'est connu mais je souhaitais vous avancer une des nouvelles que vous attendiez le plus.

Drago se sentit pâlir et s'enquit soudainement sur le contenu de la nouvelle. Elle n'allait quand même pas essayer de le discréditer…si ?

-Je…, commença-t-elle en rougissant, s'apercevant qu'elle suscitait l'attention de tous. Drago et moi, sommes fiancés !

La mâchoire du blond se décrocha dans un bruit sourd tandis qu'une trentaine de paires d'yeux se fixaient sur lui, toutes surprises, la plupart réprobatrices, l'autre, encourageantes.

-Félicitations, mec ! lança aussitôt Blaise.

-Ne raconte pas de conneries, grimaça Drago.

-C'est une blague ? siffla Lucius dont les octaves montaient peu à peu, sa voix vibrant. Drago ! Que dit cette petite mijaurée ?

-Mijaurée ? reprit-elle en s'avançant, l'air suffisant. Savez-vous à qui vous parler, Malefoy ? A une Greengrass, au sang plus pur que de l'eau de roche !

-Cela n'est pas acceptable, rétorqua Bellatrix en se levant. Drago ne peut pas effectuer une mission de cette envergure et s'embarrasser de cela maintenant.

-S'embarrasser ? cria Astoria, folle de rage. Je ne suis pas un fardeau !

-Le Lord est toute sa vie, petite pimbêche ! rétorqua vertement la tante du jeune homme, tandis que Hopkins blêmissait à vue d'œil.

-Evidemment ! Mais je représente au moins autant !

-Certainement pas ! Petite sotte ! Tu espères rivaliser avec une telle grandeur ? Drago doit sa vie à son Maitre ! C'est une dévotion qu'il doit lui vouer ! La plus grande promesse de soumission !

Astoria la tua du regard avant de s'en détourner.

-Maitre, quel est, dans tout cela, votre avis, _à vous_ ? insista lourdement la jeune brune.

-Cette union n'aura pas lieu avant que Potter n'ait péri, assura tranquillement Voldemort.

-Oui, cela va de soi, renchérit Greengrass, trop heureuse.

-Lord Voldemort ne tolère pas, pourtant, que des sentiments aussi puérils soient mis en concurrence avec une mission. Il serait néfaste que l'on me rapporte que vous entretenez une quelconque relation autre que celle de camarades de maison.

Drago se sentit sourire, puis mourir sous l'air assassin de sa _« fiancée »_. Blaise à ses côtés, affichait une drôle d'expression.

A défaut de ne pouvoir parler afin de contredire ou renchérir les paroles du Lord qui ne les avait pas autorisés à discuter, Bellatrix, Lucius, Drago mitraillèrent Astoria du regard pendant de longs instants.

Puis, avant que les jeunes étudiants ne puissent réagir, Yaxley, McNair et les deux Carrow levèrent leurs baguettes et chacun pointa la sienne sur Astoria, Nott, Hopkins et Turpin. Ils firent usage d'un sortilège informulé et peu à peu, les regards des jeunes gens s'obscurcirent et ils baillèrent.

Enfin, ils se redressèrent, et, souriant légèrement, se rendirent dehors dans un silence comateux, suivis par le professeur Rogue qui semblait exécuter des ordres fournis précédemment.

On entendit tout juste le bruit de leur transplanement et Drago supposa qu'Astoria était partie avec Nott. Il était évident qu'ils avaient subi un « Oubliette ». Mais pourquoi et sur quelle partie de leurs souvenirs ?

Le Lord perçut son expression tourmentée et siffla froidement :

-Ils en savaient trop. Tâchez d'être discret, désormais. Nagini pourrait toujours se régaler de vous. Dès à présent, exposez-moi le travail que vous avez fourni depuis septembre - travail que, soit dit en passant, j'espère concluant.

A ces mots, une table ronde se posa au milieu de la salle, entourée de chaises et les mangemorts, ainsi que Blaise et Drago, rejoint par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, y prirent place.

-Nous avons tenté, débuta le métis en lançant un regard incertain vers son ami, dès le début, une approche. Mais c'était très difficile car elle connaissait assez nos à-priori sur ceux…les Gryffondor. D'autres parts, étant l'amie de Potter, nous ne lui avions pas caché notre animosité par le passé, et bien des fois nous…

-La requête a dû être mal perçue, souffla la voix. Je n'ai que faire d'agissements incapables qui n'ont amené qu'à un échec cuisant. Où en êtes vous ?

-La jeune femme, reprit Drago qui comprenait la tournure que prenait la chose, est sous l'emprise de la magie noire. Elle devient mauvaise par moment. L'idée était de la faire tomber sous son emprise afin qu'elle accepte obligatoirement de se joindre à vous.

-Mais Lord Voldemort ne veut pas qu'elle se joigne à lui, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Drago releva brutalement sa tête et contempla les mains tordues du Seigneur tapoter la table.

-Il est dans l'idée qu'elle doit accepter de porter l'enfant. Le reste ne sera qu'une série d'évènements ambigus et néfastes à Potter. La souffrance qu'engendrerait cela, rallié au fait que, béni par _l'amour_, cet idiot ne la toucherait jamais, ni elle ni l'enfant…

Drago perçut dans sa voix une pointe de satisfaction. Il dut reconnaître que son plan était bien plus réfléchi qu'il ne l'avait supposé au départ. Il avait entièrement raison Potter ne blesserait jamais l'enfant de sa chère amie.

-Il est aussi souhaitable que la grossesse soit secrète. D'autres parts, le philtre que vous recevrait suffira à accomplir là où vous échouez.

-L'idée de la magie noire n'est-elle tout de même pas bonne ? s'enquit Blaise.

-L'idée est plausible. Comment est-elle atteinte ?

-Elle est perpétuellement sous son influence. Elle est bien avancée dans ce domaine et le pratique souvent. Elle lit des livres sur le sujet.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, grinça Voldemort en caressant sa baguette. Veillez à ce qu'elle en pratique plus encore.

Un silence suivit ses paroles Blaise et Drago en rpofitèrent pour mesure l'ampleur de la tâche. Ils avaient légèrement peur qu'elle ne les envoie à nouveau à St Mangouste ou à l'infirmerie mais ils se gardèrent bien d'en faire part, doutant que le Maitre se déplaise de cette idée.

-Et pourquoi on ne prend pas le philtre dès maintenant ?

Le Lord dévisagea un instant Blaise, s'inquiétant sans doute sur sa santé mentale. Drago en fit de même, assez perplexe. Mais assez habitué aussi aux questions étranges de son ami. Le ricanement de Bellatrix coupa leurs réflexions.

-Il est bête, il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Quel imbécile…

Blaise rougit légèrement avant de scruter Drago, cherchant à savoir s'il avait fait une gaffe.

Alors, avec un soupir et une moue blasée, Drago lui expliqua à mi-voix, que s'ils agissaient ainsi, c'était déjà, pour gagner encore un peu de temps de fermentation sur le philtre, ensuite pour lier plus avec Granger, et surtout, pour pouvoir accuser le magasin où ils achèteraient la fiole s'ils étaient démasqués.

-Ah, mais c'est logique, tout ça ! s'exclama Blaise d'un air ébahi.

-Mis à part cela, poursuivit Voldemort, vous allez retourner à Poudlard. Surveillez Granger étroitement. Vous avez sans nul doute des informations à me rapporter qu'elle aurait laissé échapper ?

Drago et Blaise blêmirent soudainement ce qui n'échappa à personne.

-Eh bien… c'est là que nous arrivons à une problématique assez… problématique, conclut Drago.

-Oui, parce que, Granger, a appris la magie noire… Et du coup, elle s'est éloignée de ses amis. Pour autant, ils en semblent blessés et sans elle, c'est déjà un pilier de moins dans leur trio ! rajouta hâtivement Blaise, craintif de voir une quelconque sentence s'élever.

-Potter sera moins atteint par sa grossesse, fit remarquer le Maitre en se détournant silencieusement.

-Pas forcément; il est perpétuellement triste de son éloignement, et tente souvent de renouveler le lien. Il perd du temps pour s'entrainer…, conclut Drago.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel personne ne parla, contemplant soigneusement le lustre qui pendait au plafond.

-Le 31 mai. Cette mission prendra fin au plus tard le 31 mai, ajouta Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse mais qui ne soutenait aucune réplique. Les bilans seront toujours attendus avant le trente de chaque mois. Mais j'ose espérer que tout sera bientôt fini le philtre d'Amortentia est particulièrement puissant. Elle réclamera ma présence aussitôt. Le temps de l'amener…

-Maitre, vous aviez dit qu'elle devait le vouloir… Mais elle sera dans ce cas sous l'influence du philtre.

-Le philtre lui fera croire qu'elle le veut. En supposant qu'elle tombe entièrement dans la magie noire, elle le voudra certainement. Dumbledore ne se doute de rien ?

-Aucunement, rétorqua Blaise. Il est miraud complet.

-Mes dernières instructions sont une surveillance constante de Granger. Approfondissez le domaine de la magie noire. Drago d'autres parts, je te déconseille fortement de fréquenter quiconque comme Astoria l'envisageait.

Drago hocha prudemment sa tête, comprenant par là qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à la fréquenter elle ou quiconque d'autres.

-Partez, à présent.

Drago et Blaise se levèrent lentement et, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur, un petit cri aigu attira leur attention. Ils se retournèrent vers Dipsy, l'elfe familiale, qui courrait vers eux, ses grands pieds s'écrasant à une vitesse impensable sur le sol. Elle tenait, entre ses petits bras tout frêles, une grande malle qui paraissait particulièrement lourde.

-Ce sont les…a-affaires pour Miss Park-in-son, de votre mère, monsieur Malefoy, souffla-t-elle, la respiration haletante. Votre père m'avait ordonné de vous les donner aujourd'hui plutôt que lorsqu'il vous verrait.

-Envoie tout ça à Poudlard, dans ma chambre, répondit-il en se détournant avec son ami.

L'elfe s'exécuta et les deux hommes sortirent.

Silencieusement, ils contemplèrent la surface de la mare qui miroitait, avec une once de soulagement. Enfin, ils allaient partir, quitter cet horrible manoir… Tant de choses leur étaient arrivées au cours de cette soirée et ils n'avaient qu'une envie : celle de s'écrouler de tout leur poids sur un lit bien confortable, et de ne jamais se réveiller. Leurs cerveaux étaient en saturation. Ils avaient trop vécu et assimilé en un temps trop restreint.

**Ils disparurent dans un tourbillonnement de cape.**


	27. Chapitre 26 : Mise au point

_**Chapitre 26 : Mise au point**_

* * *

Drago ouvrit un œil avec une horrible impression : celle d'être vaporeux pour toute la journée. Il bailla lourdement en frissonnant, assommé par l'air ambiant assez pesant.

Il enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller en soupirant. Il était déjà en retard; le soleil ne pouvant décemment pas être si haut sans que cela ne soit pas le cas. C'était injuste. Il avait à peine dormi six heures cette nuit-là… Et en plus, comble de tout, c'était la St Valentin. Il se demandait franchement quelle attitude adopterait Astoria, désormais qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de l'approcher. Avec un sourire malsain à son égard, il s'étira. Il était débarrassé d'elle et une satisfaction sans nom s'emparer de lui.

Il sursauta en apercevant une ombre dans le cadre de sa fenêtre et se retourna brusquement. C'était Granger qui, scrutant à travers le grand carreau, une partie du parc enneigé certainement, se tenait dans sa chambre. Elle se retourna vers lui en le voyant gesticuler.

- Qu'est- ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit Drago en ramenant ses draps contre lui.

- Je viens te réveiller ! Tu es rentré tard…, fit-elle remarquer en tirant une moue et Drago se rappela qu'elle pensait qu'il avait passé une soirée romantique.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et s'installa à ses côtés, tapotant doucement et du bout des doigts une partie du drap proche de l'épaule du jeune homme qui frémit par à-coup. Elle se pencha vers lui, amusée, et murmura à son oreille. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait, essayant de chasser de son esprit la caresse de ses cheveux sur son dos, son parfum omniprésent ainsi que son souffle dans le creux de son cou, tous ces critères si présents dû au fait qu'il était quasiment nu, dans un lit, et qu'il ne se maitrisait pas aussi pleinement qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Alors, cette soirée ? Tu deviens mièvre ou c'était juste ta libido qui se rappelait à toi ?

Drago tira un sourire en coin à cette remarque. Elle parut agacée ce qui eut le don de le réjouir. En signe de revanche, elle posa sa main dans son dos et de ses ongles, caressa son flanc, lui prodiguant des frissons incontrôlables.

Presque avec lasse, elle appuya ses deux bras sur son lit avant de basculer à ses côtés, allongée sur le dos, les mains croisées sur son ventre, observant le sommet du baldaquin et les nombreux plis qui y prenaient naissance. Elle aspira une grande goulée d'air et Drago la contempla de moitié. Elle était vraiment… exaspérante. Un peu trop sûre d'elle, avec beaucoup trop de fierté pour que le jeu soit équitable.

- Il est quelle heure ?

Elle ne tourna pas même sa tête vers lui.

- Sept heures vingt. On a potions dans quarante minutes.

- Tu as fait la ronde, hier ?

- Certainement.

- Et elle n'a pas servi à grand-chose, non ?

- Non, il n'y avait personne. J'ai juste pu récupérer mon chat dans un couloir vide.

Drago se leva doucement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain commune, se passant une main dans les cheveux, constatant au passage à quel point ils étaient ébouriffés. Il savait que c'était dû à la transpiration de la veille mais Granger avait dû croire qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'ébats passionnés.

Il se lava rapidement, remarquant avec soulagement que les potions lui avaient ôté toutes les cicatrices physiques qu'auraient engendrées les doloris. Les cicatrices mentales, en revanche, persistaient.

Enfin vêtu, son sac sur l'épaule, il descendit les marches menant à la Grande Salle d'un bon pas et s'installa à sa table, entre Pansy et Blaise, face à Granger. Cette dernière avait totalement changé d'humeur et elle étalait sur un toast une couche épaisse de beurre de manière peu délicate.

- Alors Pansy, ta soirée ? lança-t-il à tout hasard.

- Rien de particulier. J'étais fatiguée alors je me suis couchée tôt.

- Sans que de charmants hommes ne t'accompagnent dans ta quête du sommeil ? ajouta le jeune blond d'un air goguenard.

- Non, Drago. Je mène mon célibat dans une paix royale, voilà, point à la ligne. Toi par contre, tu devrais te méfier d'Astoria, elle semble sur le point de se jeter sur toi !

A ces mots, Granger, qui beurrait toujours sa biscotte brutalement, la trancha involontairement avec la lame du couteau. Rageuse, elle se retourna et l'envoya dans la chevelure blonde … d'Angelina Kathlins. Y avait-il une raison pour que ce soit elle qui ait été visée particulièrement ?

Drago sut alors que ses ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

La Poufsouffle se retourna avec une lenteur exagérée puis poignarda de ses deux prunelles Granger et elles se dévisagèrent, haineuses. La blonde se redressa d'un bond et rejoignit leur table en quelques enjambées. Elle se pencha aussitôt vers l'unique Gryffondor des Serpentard, et chuchota vivement, de toutes évidences en colère.

Il crut intercepter les mots de leur échange : « Attention à toi…Qu'à pas être là…Visais n'importe qui… Tu sais pas qui je suis…Tant pis pour toi…cheveux crades…plus de réflexes… » et osa espérer que son ex ne s'apercevrait pas de sa présence.

La chance n'était décidément pas avec lui ce jour-ci car elle se releva avec aigreur et le regarda, passant d'un air hystérique à aguicheur. Elle rejeta souplement ses cheveux en arrière, souriant largement.

- Oh Drago, tu es là, toi aussi ! Quelle surprise !

C'est vrai ça, quelle surprise qu'il mange à sa table, avant les cours, un lundi matin !

Elle tendit vers lui un petit paquet et il l'observa d'un œil morne. Exaspérée, elle le brandit sous son nez et l'agita jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enquît avec un air blasé de son contenu.

- Tes chocolats de St Valentin de ma part. A l'orange confite.

La Saint Valentin il avait déjà oublié ce petit détail. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, il remarqua qu'effectivement, beaucoup de filles se trémoussaient sur leurs bancs en gloussant entre elles, pointant certains garçons se moquant d'autres. Et les garçons, assez pâles en général, scrutaient leurs assiettes avec des airs très inquisiteurs.

- Weasmoche est encore plus rouge que d'habitude, ricana Drago alors qu'Angelina s'en allait en lui envoyant un baiser volant.

Drago s'arrêta net de rire en se rendant compte que ni Blaise, ni Pansy ne l'avaient suivi. S'inquiétant de leur état de santé, il les examina attentivement. Déjà, il était assez perturbé car il était un Malefoy, or, qui pouvait donc se permettre de ne pas rire à une de ses blagues ? Et secondement, c'était Weasley qui était visé.

Blaise semblait très fatigué et ses traits étaient tirés. Il jetait des regards nerveux autour de lui et Drago se douta que le métis devait être horrifié de cette saleté de fête.

Pansy paraissait totalement ailleurs. Elle n'avait même pas dû l'entendre. Il voyait son air rêveur voletait dans la Grande Salle, couvant les gens d'un regard pensif. Ses joues étaient roses et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Doucement, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Ca ne va pas, Drago ? le questionna-t-elle d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée.

- On se croirait dans une secte en mode Peace and Love ! s'exclama Granger en se levant. Mais quelle _putain_ de niaiserie ! Je hais cette maudite fête de merde avec ces regards enamourés de merde et ces paroles enfiévrées de…de-de…De MERDE aussi !

Et elle partit en courant…avant de revenir prendre son sac et de disparaître derrière la porte la Grande Salle. Blaise éclata de rire à cet instant, avec un temps de retard qui lui attira quelques regards perplexes de la table. Il s'arrêta net. Qui l'aurait crue si vulgaire ?

Drago, l'air choqué, observait les gens qui l'entouraient, tâchant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il se sentait légèrement dans un autre monde, avec des personnes qui changeaient de comportement selon celles qui étaient présentes. Pourtant, Granger avait été si agréable ce matin … Elle le cajolait puis hurlait sur ses condisciples. Angelina venait faire son grand retour... Pansy était dans la lune, Blaise dépassé par les événements et Granger pétait son plomb.

- Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? s'écria-t-il en se redressant comme s'il avait été piqué par une abeille.

Et il sortit de la salle à son tour, cette question lui trottant en tête.

Il gagna rapidement les cachots et bientôt, lui apparut la salle de potions. Il s'avéra que Granger n'était vraiment pas du tout de bonne humeur ce jour-là. Est-ce que c'était le fait qu'il ait « soi-disant » passé la soirée avec Astoria qui la mettait dans cet état-là ?

Elle était en train de hurler ses quatre vérités à Weasley quand il s'adossa au mur à ses côtés, suivant le débat animé avec appréciation. Il avait toujours aimé voir les gens s'énerver contre les autres et encore plus quand il n'était pas du tout concerné. Et la voir, ainsi, prête à frapper Weasley alors que ce matin, elle lui faisait un câlin à lui… avait le don de lui plaire énormément.

- Vous n'êtes que des gros bougres, toi et l'autre bigleux ! Pas même capable de comprendre quoi que ce soit ! Tu vois, tu commences à comprendre pourquoi je suis _si_ heureuse d'être avec les Serpentards ? Vous n'êtes que des petits crétins, des petits idiots triplement arrogants et insouciants et crétins ! Je l'avais dit crétin ? Oui. Eh bien, voilà ! Vous êtes doublement crétins !

- Tant de compliments, marmonna Weasley qui blêmit en apercevant Potter qui venait d'arriver.

- Y a un problème ? demanda aussitôt celui-ci.

- Mais non, Potty, tu vois pas qu'ils sont en train de se taper la discut sur un devoir de métamorphose ? persifla Drago.

- Deux crétins ! jura Granger. Et toi, Ron… toi. Pendant des années, je t'ai attendue, je t'ai aimée comme une idiote, murmura-t-elle, les yeux un peu trop brillants pour que cela passe inaperçu.

Ses mains tremblaient et Drago ressentit un profond sentiment de malaise d'être là, soudain, à écouter une conversation dont il aurait préféré être épargné. Comment avait-elle pu aimer une serpillère pareille ? Il essayait de se persuader que c'était cela qui le perturbait alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il se cachait la vérité.

- Je me rends compte, maintenant, de tout ce temps perdu.

Drago remarqua que Potter semblait lui aussi paniqué, jetant des coups d'oeil d'un bout à l'autre du couloir, s'assurant qu'ils n'étaient que tous les quatre et que personne n'entendrait la mise au clair des sentiments d'Hermione.

- Je croyais vraiment t'aimer. Mais comment, oui, _comment_, aurais-je _pu_ aimer un aveugle comme toi ? Tu es sorti avec toutes les filles les plus idiotes de l'école et les plus belles à tes yeux ! Le comble de l'ironie, tu sors avec tout mon contraire… Hilarant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hermione, je te jure…

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses, Ronald. Mais c'est fini.

Sa voix tremblait et au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, les octaves se baissaient et bientôt, le chuchotement mourut dans sa gorge sans qu'elle n'arrive à parler de nouveau. Elle se détourna et fixa le mur qui lui faisait face, Elle aurait pu paraître impassible si de longues trainées de larmes ne dégringolaient pas sur ses joues rouges.

- Je hais les quatorze février, balança-t-elle.

Potter fit un pas dans sa direction, posant son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Hermione... Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais ce genre de choses, murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée. Tu avais l'air tellement hermétique à nos approches…

Drago l'observa d'un œil mauvais, lorgnant le fameux bras qu'il trouvait assez mal placé.

- Je t'en supplie, commença Granger. Ne sois pas hypocrite. Pendant longtemps, je t'ai cru quelqu'un de loyal. De courageux. De généreux. Je t'ai cru mon ami. Mais au final, ni toi, ni lui, n'avez les critères requis pour être de vrais Gryffondors. Vous me l'avez amplement prouvé cet été.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle se dégagea du bras du brun et se rapprocha subtilement de Drago qui eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas afficher un sourire en coin. Il ne put tout de même pas le réprimer entièrement.

Au même moment, déboulant des deux extrémités du cachot sombre et humide, les élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor apparurent, se plaçant devant la porte, peu conscients de la tension et du gêne du débat précédent leur arrivée.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard et une sombre silhouette se jucha devant eux, tandis qu'ils défilaient sous son regard mauvais. Rogue les invita à entrer, glissant discrètement à Granger, qu'elle devrait arrêter le mélodramatique.

Renfrognée, elle s'installa aux côtés du blondinet sans lui adresser la moindre attention. Il n'y accorda pas d'attention et se pencha vers elle en souriant largement, glissant sa main le long de sa cuisse. Elle frémit et lui décocha un regard.

- Tu étais plus agréable, ce matin Granger. Va, arrête de faire la gueule.

- Normal que tu sois de bonne humeur toi, tu l'as tiré, ton coup.

Si elle savait… Il ne put empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir.

- Si ce n'est qu'un manque, on peut toujours y remédier.

Elle le toisa, franchement amusée cette fois-ci, avant de secouer sa tête. Elle renifla et ouvrit son livre à la page indiquée au tableau.

HHHH

Drago réprima un bâillement de justesse, finement épié par le professeur de métamorphose. Il aurait pu le jurer, elle attendait qu'il fasse le moindre faux pas pour lui coller la retenue du siècle. La raison lui échappait mais il se doutait que c'était dû au fait qu'il ait gentiment tiré la queue de cheval de son élève favorite – Granger- tandis qu'ils entraient dans la salle de cours.

Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Pansy qui semblait de plus en plus lumineuse au fur et à mesure que la journée s'écoulait. Finalement, il se pencha vers elle et lui intima de lui confier ce qui la rendait si heureuse.

- Mr Malefoy il me semble que vous ayez oublié qu'il est interdit de discuter en cours. Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, jeta le professeur alors qu'elle distribuait des rouleaux de parchemins à chacune des tables.

Le cours de métamorphose était organisé par groupes de trois et Blaise s'était esquivé, faisant groupe avec Nott et Daphné Greengrass. Il semblait qu'il voulait à tout prix afficher un air supérieur suite à la mission qui leur avait été attribuée.

Ainsi, Granger, Pansy et lui se retrouvaient ensemble. Et depuis le début du cours, soit dix minutes plus tôt, Pansy s'embellissait et Granger était très sèche.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…, murmura son amie en guise de réponse.

Le professeur McGonagall, retournée près du tableau, réclama l'attention générale.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir la leçon du sang. Les statuts sanguins. Qui peut me donner les quatre groupes ?

Sans grand étonnement, la réponse fusa immédiatement de la part de Granger qui n'avait pas perdu ses bonnes habitudes.

- A, B, AB et O.

- Très bien, cinq points pour Gryffondor.

- Ouh, le score va totalement changer avec ce petit bonus, souffla Drago vers Hermione en affichant un sourire narquois elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ainsi, les personnes de groupes A+ ne peuvent donner qu'aux A+ et ainsi de suite pour chacun des groupes, exceptés, pour les O-.

Drago se questionna sur le rapport qu'il pouvait y avoir entre cette leçon inintéressante et un cours de métamorphose.

- Ainsi les O- ne peuvent recevoir que du O- mais peuvent donner à _toutes_ les autres catégories de sang.

- En fait, tout est calculé depuis le début, souffla Pansy. Si je suis amie avec toi, Drago, c'est pour ton sang. Un sang si parfait que tu pourrais donner à tous !

- Un sang-pur, plus pur que de l'eau de roche, se vanta-t-il en se remémorant les paroles d'Astoria, la veille.

- Mr Malefoy, puisque ce que vous dites est si intéressant, pourquoi ne pas en faire bénéficier le reste de la classe ? tonitrua McGonagall.

Il nia de la tête et fit mine de lire le contenu du parchemin qu'ils avaient reçu.

Suivit un long discours sur les raisons pour lesquelles les sangs ne pouvaient pas être mélangés, qui faillit faire sombrer Drago dans un profond sommeil plusieurs fois. Et enfin, la partie magie fut abordée et elle retint assez son attention.

- Lorsqu'une personne est exsangue, en manque total de sang, il y a plusieurs moyens de remédier à cet état, expliqua le professeur. Tout d'abord, nous avons les potions de régénération sanguine. Leur coût est abordable. Le sujet qui l'emploie doit être certain que son foie et sa rate puissent tolérer une telle dose de magie, afin de créer du sang. La magie de la potion, ajoutée aux hormones magiques présentes, permet une division des cellules bien plus rapide et bien plus efficace. Le problème est que les enfants d'un âge antérieur à celui d'onze ans ne sont pas autorisés à l'utiliser pour la simple raison que tant qu'ils n'ont pas usé de leur baguette magique où, leurs hormones magiques seront alors canalisées à des fins justes, l'on ne sait ce qu'il adviendrait de tant de magie. Ainsi, seule la transfusion leur est possible, d'autant plus que cette dernière, si elle est effectuée par une personne âgée de plus de onze ans, permet à l'enfant de mieux user de sa magie, de mieux canaliser ses effets.

Vint ensuite, le phénomène de l'hérédité magique et tous écoutèrent attentivement.

- Les hormones magiques dispensent la magie qui est en nous. Nous la canalisons dans une baguette remplie elle aussi d'éléments magiques afin de l'user au mieux. Les cracmols ou les moldus, sont aussi concernés par ce phénomène, mais elles ont un taux si faible dans le sang, qu'ils n'en ressentent aucun effet. Les sorciers nés de parents moldus, comme les sorciers, ont eux, en revanche, un niveau bien plus perceptible. Pour toutes les catégories de personne citées, on sait que le groupe sanguin du père, se transmettra à sa fille qui le transmettra à son fils, qui le transmettra à sa propre fille.

Drago, littéralement perdu, jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin qu'il avait entre les doigts.

_« Anna = O - et Pierre = A+] _

_Leurs enfants sont donc :] Léa = A+/ Paul = O-] _

_Le conjoint de Léa étant : Marc = AB-, leurs enfants seront :] Julie = AB-/ Tom = A+] _

_La conjointe de Tom étant : Judith = A-, leurs enfants seront :] Jason = A-/ Sophie = A+. » _

Etait-il plus embrouillé, ou moins ? Il n'aurait su le dire. D'un regard éberlué, il tentait de déchiffrer l'explication entre les lignes de la feuille, comme si une encre invisible allait soudain apparaître et lui permettre d'avoir une quelconque compréhension du papier.

Granger pouffa légèrement avant de se pencher vers lui.

- On peut aussi dire qu'une grand-mère aura le même sang que son fils et que sa petite-fille, ou qu'un grand-père aura lui aussi le même que sa fille et que son petit-fils.

Comment faisait-elle pour être si claire, alors qu'il avait attentivement écouté McGonagall et lu le parchemin avec intérêt ?

- Pour une fois que ta fameuse intelligence de miss-je-sais-tout me sert, Granger, siffla-t-il avec amusement et il eut le plaisir de constater qu'elle ne s'était pas rembrunie.

- C'est ça, la classe, Malefoy.

- Ou les lèches-bottes tout simplement.

- Arrêtez, elle nous regarde, dit Pansy du bout des lèvres et Granger lui envoya un regard noir.

Pourquoi la Gryffondor avait-elle ainsi réagi ? Drago leva les yeux au ciel. C'était des filles, après tout, non ? Elles devaient se chercher la noise. Juste pour le divertissement, parce que sinon, la vie de tous les jours était bien trop monotone…

- Et toi, Granger, t'es quel sang ?

- A+, répondit-elle avec un air hautain.

- Et tu en es fière ? se moqua-t-il. Moi, j'ai du O-… enfin, c'est ça, la classe.

- Ah Mr Malefoy, ça suffit ! Ce soir, vous viendrez à vingt heures ici, faire votre retenue, afin d'apprendre à ne pas parler en classe !

- J'ai entrainement, ce soir, rétorqua Drago, d'un air blasé.

- Eh bien, vous serez dispensé !

- Mais je suis capitaine, soupira-t-il. C'est du favoritisme, vous agissez intentionnellement afin de permettre aux Gryffondor de nous battre au match !

Il entendit du côté des Serpentards, aussitôt, des cris de protestation tandis que les Gryffondors souriaient sarcastiquement.

- Vous viendrez demain soir, capitula le professeur, exaspérée.

- Nous avons ronde, professeur, précisa distraitement Granger en prenant note de ce qui était écrit au tableau.

- Après-demain soir, dans ce cas.

- Il y a encore entrainement, le mercredi.

- Ils sont vraiment décidés à nous battre, se moqua Dean Thomas en s'adressant à Potter et Weasley.

Le professeur semblait totalement énervée à présent.

- Mais quand Mr Malefoy prendra-t-il la _peine_ de venir se présenter en retenue ?

- Eh bien…- il consulta son agenda qu'il avait sorti de son sac, au préalable- je peux tenter de vous caser entre deux entrainements, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire d'une effroyable arrogance.

- Il peut le vendredi soir, déclara Granger et Drago la foudroya du regard.

- Non, non, là aussi je vais avoir un entrain…

- Tu ne l'as pas programmé, mec ! s'exclama aussitôt Blaise, horrifié. Je le savais pas, moi, tu avais dit qu'on aurait entrainement que le lundi, le mercredi et le samedi, et que tes rondes n'étaient que les mardis, jeudis et dimanches !

- Je vous remercie, Mr Zabini, déclara presque solennellement McGonagall en tournant un regard inquisiteur vers le blond désespéré. Vous viendrez donc vendredi, accomplir votre très longue retenue.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit ami avec Blaise et que ce dernier ait une bonne mémoire ?

HHHH

Drago et Blaise s'assirent à leur table, épuisés. Les évènements de la veille avaient été très vivaces et se rappelaient à eux. Ils auraient dû prendre des potions de vitalité le matin mais, déjà en retard, l'idée ne leur avait même pas frappé l'esprit.

Granger n'était pas là et ils en profitèrent pour, à mi-voix, faire part de la réunion « amicale » qu'ils avaient vécue à Pansy. Celle-ci, enfin concentrée, les écouta attentivement, affichant par moment, un air assez inquiet.

- Mais à la base, ça ne devait pas être une soirée pour la St Valentin ?

- Je crois que c'était juste un prétexte… En tout cas, on était les seuls à croire à une fête, ajouta Blaise en se rappelant le cadre de la soirée. Astoria aussi, peut-être.

- En y repensant, j'ai les affaires de ma mère, je te les filerai quand tu viendras, dit Drago après un instant de silence songeur.

Elle opina alors que Granger apparaissait, exaspérée, croulant sous des dizaines de bouquets de roses et de boites de chocolat. Elle les jeta négligemment sur la table des Serpentard où, heureusement, les plats du midi n'étaient pas encore apparus.

Elle s'installa à leurs côtés, silencieuse, extirpant de son sac, une plume et un long rouleau de parchemin où elle commença aussitôt à écrire.

- Eh bien…, commença Drago qui voyait là, avec toutes ces fleurs, à un semblant de déclaration. C'est… inattendu. Que te dire, Granger ? Il y a des femmes bien plus belles physiquement qui m'envoient la même chose chaque année. Mais venant de ta part… c'est surprenant. Je ne doute pas du tout de mon charisme et de ma perfection mais seulement… oui, c'est…enfin, conclut-il en observant soigneusement ses ongles.

La Gryffondor releva ses yeux et toisa, assez gaie, le jeune blond.

- Ce sont juste quelques échantillons du bazar qui règne dans le salon, Malefoy. Visiblement, les filles de Poudlard, tu les rends folles. Mais pas moi. Enfin, pas encore.

A ces deux derniers mots, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement. D'un coup de baguette insolent, il fit disparaître tous les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus, ne doutant pas l'espace d'un instant, qu'ils étaient tous empoisonnés afin qu'il s'entiche des jeunes prétendantes.

Avec un temps de retard, il comprit la teneur des propos précédents.

- Il y en a beaucoup ?

- Quand même, répondit-elle en reprenant sa rédaction.

- Tu fais quoi ? s'enquit Pansy en se penchant.

Elle plia brutalement sa feuille en deux, puis en quatre et la fixa froidement, toute trace d'affabilité perdue.

Se détournant, elle observa avec colère, les autres tables, le regard enfiévré, rangeant frénétiquement ses affaires dans sa besace.

- Granger ? appela Blaise et elle le lorgna raidement. Ca… ça va ?

- Bien sûr Blaise, je vais divinement bien.

- Alors, je suis content de te l'entendre dire, affirma-t-il aussitôt. Eh au fait… t'as quand même l'air aigrie, personne ne t'a envoyé de bouquet ou quoi que ce soit ?

Les sourcils froncés, perdue dans une profonde réflexion, elle le fixa avant de se lever prestement. Elle se saisit de sa sacoche et s'en alla.

- Elle est bizarre, c'te meuf, jura Tracey.

- Carrément, assura Nott en se posant. Au fait, la soirée Poker, c'est mort, vendredi ?

- T'as qu'à venir avec moi chez McGo, on y fera la partie en même temps que la retenue, persifla Drago, encore perdu devant la réaction spontanée de la jeune femme.

Blaise, se penchant vers Drago, lui lança :

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Lovegood, demain soir !

- Ah…eh bien…bravo. Bon courage. Vous allez faire quoi ?

- Elle aimerait qu'on explore les fonds du lac…

- Le quinze février ? s'étrangla Drago.

- Bah, il fera froid et ce sera la nuit… Et après, on va manger des marshmallows, griller au feu de bois dans le parc.

- Ah oui… J'imagine que comme j'aurai ma ronde, tu attends de moi que je ne vérifie pas les sous-sols et le hall ? soupira le jeune blond. Et que je ne réprimande pas Loufoca ?

- Drago… Mon meilleur ami, supplia le métis.

Il s'interrompit car Crabbe, Goyle, Ham et Butcher venaient d'arriver, d'apparence conquérant et Drago se douta aussitôt que le sujet abordé serait celui du Quidditch.

- Eh cap'taine ! salua Ham.

- On est venu, implorer ta noble personne, poursuivit Butcher.

- Parce que… ce soir, reprit Crabbe.

- C'est… c'est… euhh… ?

- Goyle, franchement, tu casses pas des briques, soupira Ham. Ce soir, il y a le bal de St Valentin et on a quelques plans… On voudrait, vraiment, y aller, à la place de l'entrainement.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où les joueurs de Quidditch scrutèrent Drago, assez attentifs soudainement.

Devait-il le permettre ? Après tout, lui aussi, avait escompté d'y aller. Mais ce serait perdre un peu de la face devant eux que de leur accorder ce privilège. Ou alors, il serait jugé pour quelqu'un de conciliant.

Il afficha un sourire en coin et les toisa.

- Je suis satisfait de considérer la volonté que vous avez de gagner, cette année. Juste pour cette peine, je devrais tous vous virer.

Les quatre hommes blêmirent subitement.

Voir ainsi Crabbe et Goyle avec qui il partageait beaucoup moins de temps depuis le début de l'année, lui permettait de se remémorer ce qu'ils s'étaient dits, en septembre dernier. Après que Drago ait décidé de devenir espion au profit de Dumbledore, il lui était apparu que moins il était entouré, moins il faillirait à sa tâche. Et être encadré perpétuellement Crabbe et Goyle n'aurait pas été très pratique. Ainsi, il y avait remédié en expliquant aux deux autres que s'ils souhaitaient rester dans l'équipe de Quidditch, ils devraient monopoliser la quasi-totalité de leur temps libre, à s'entrainer.

Avec beaucoup d'ingéniosité, il s'était débarrassé du plus encombrant et c'est avec un air narquois qu'il examina son équipe auxquels s'étaient joints Blaise et Pansy.

- Oui, vraiment, je devrais tous vous virer.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas, parce qu'on est les seuls capables de battre Potter ! affirma joyeusement Blaise et le capitaine se renfrogna légèrement.

- Un Malefoy n'est pas prévisible, Zabini. Tu seras remplacé pour le match face à Serdaigle pour ton insolence si tu persistes.

Le brun perdit de son allure.

- En ce qui concerne le bal, ce soir. L'entrainement sera reporté à dimanche, quatorze heures au terrain. Vous êtes dispensés, faites ce que vous avez à faire. Et pour le poker, ajouta-t-il d'un air mauvais, ça se juste après, avant ma ronde..

- DRAGO ! hurla une voix alors que tous acquiesçaient silencieusement.

Il se retourna pour voir Angelina bondir sur le banc à ses côtés, écrasant consciencieusement Pansy au passage.

La foule se dispersa et Drago considéra, franchement énervé, la blonde qui lui souriait. Pourquoi tout le monde lui tombait-il dessus aujourd'hui ?

- Ce soir… C'est le bal. On pourrait y aller ensemble ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Le fait le frappa de plein fouet. Il n'avait pas de cavalière. Cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête et il grimaça.

- Je sais que tu n'as personne, renchérit-elle.

- Il a déjà quelqu'un ! affirma Astoria qui venait d'arriver, les sourcils froncés.

- Et qui ça ? siffla la Poufsouffle.

- Moi, répondit-elle d'un air enjôleur.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Blaise. C'est impossible !

Drago se leva et se dirigea sans un bruit vers la porte, espérant éviter le boucan qu'avait déclenché la réplique de Blaise. Il ne voyait plus qu'une solution. User d'une pastille des frères Weasley. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à aller à ce fichu bal s'il ne pouvait charmer personne !

Il ferma le battant derrière lui mais bientôt, il se rouvrit et contrairement à ses craintes, Angelina le bouscula sans le voir, et elle monta les escaliers à une vitesse fulgurante, sans se préoccuper de l'avoir percuté. Il aperçut l'ombre de sa silhouette longiligne qui grimpait sur les murs ainsi que le bruit de ses pas décroître. Puis, plus rien.

Trainant des pieds, il se rendit dans la salle commune des préfets en chef et prononça le mot de passe. Des centaines de boites de chocolats et de bouquets de fleurs se trainèrent aussitôt à ses pieds et il se rendit compte qu'elle en était totalement recouverte.

Granger n'était pas là, et, c'est plein de lassitude qu'il s'allongea sur le canapé après avoir supprimé tous ses cadeaux romantiques.


	28. Chapitre 27 : Plus besoin de whisky

_**Chapitre 27 : Plus besoin de whisky pour embraser l'atmosphère**_

* * *

-On… On va rester dehors ? répéta Granger, surprise.

-Oui, Miss. Vous comprenez, lorsque les jeunes gens sortiront de ce bal, ils vont certainement chercher à s'isoler afin de faire des choses… que je ne veux pas qu'elles se produisent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. C'est donc à vous d'assurer ce travail ce soir. Vous vous rappelez du sort ?

-Non, répondit Drago avec aigreur.

-Vous lancez « Follower » sur chaque couple ou personne qui sort. Ainsi, un elfe de maison est aussitôt prévenu et les suit afin d'être sûr qu'ils sont bien rentrés dans leurs dortoirs. S'il cela n'est pas le cas, ils vous le rapporteront et vous devrez rejoindre les deux infracteurs. Si vous le voulez, n'hésitez pas à vous faire épauler des autres préfets afin de profiter un peu du bal. Ce dernier prend fin à minuit. Vous pourrez disposer à cet instant même.

Sur une salutation, le professeur McGonagall gagna la Grande Salle alors que Granger s'installait au sol, étendant ses jambes devant elle. Ils étaient seuls dans le hall, irrités.

-On se fait virer comme des malpropres, gémit-elle.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, rétorqua Drago en s'adossant, debout, à ses côtés.

Quelques secondes passèrent et soudain, une cloche sonna. Son écho cristallin résonna entre les murs de pierre du château et en réponse à cette douce litanie, des éclats de voix s'éclaircirent, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et bientôt, plus d'une centaine d'élèves arriva, vêtue de longues robes ou de luxueux costumes, la plupart en couple, dévalant en masse les escaliers du Hall.

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard, venimeux tous les deux d'être ainsi mis à l'écart. Ils ne dirent pas un mot alors que les étudiants rejoignaient la salle et commençaient à rire, tout excités à l'idée de participer à cette fête.

-Au fait…

Le blond reporta son attention sur la préfète.

-L'autre jour, je me moquais de toi. Quand tu as passé la soirée chez les Serpentards, et que tu étais ivre mort en revenant. On n'a rien fait du tout.

-Je le savais.

Et c'était vrai. N'aurait-elle pas été plus narquoise si cela avait été vrai ? D'ailleurs, cette histoire lui avait tant semblé fausse, qu'il l'avait oubliée.

La majeure partie des élèves était rentrée quand Weasley se présenta devant eux, tendit un bouquet de roses rouges à Granger en murmurant un : « Désolé d'être si incompréhensif » et de s'en aller en courant, suivant le flux.

La Gryffondor arqua un sourcil, renifla les fleurs avant de les jeter au sol et de les brûler d'un sortilège. Elle fit partir les cendres d'un coup de baguette.

Quelques temps plus tard, Blaise et Pansy arrivèrent, le premier rieur, la seconde, assez tendue.

-On est coincés, avoua Drago d'un air sombre lorsqu'ils leur demandèrent pourquoi ils restaient dehors.

-Je viendrai vous aider en tant que préfète, promit Pansy, assez absente dans le regard.

Ils partirent bien vite et déprimés, les deux préfets en chefs s'appuyèrent contre le mur, fixant avec jalousie, la porte sombre et les quelques bribes de ce qu'ils rataient.

-Granger.

-Quoi ? répondit-elle.

-Je m'ennuie.

-Tu crois que moi je m'amuse ? rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il lui sourit avant de se pencher légèrement vers elle.

-C'est vrai. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Déjà, que tu aies pensé, relève du miracle.

Drago l'observa soigneusement en effleurant doucement de son index, sa joue.

-Pourquoi est- ce que la magie noire t'attire ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de répondre.

Elle caressa les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

-Je suis sûr que tu pourrais faire un effort.

Il perçut son souffle dans son cou – elle était subtilement plus petite que lui - et il frémit.

Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Drago se plaqua brusquement contre le mur à côté de Granger, se détournant d'elle à une vitesse éclair. Il se sentit pâlir subitement et songea aux conséquences de ses actes si c'était Astoria qui venait ou quiconque en liaison directe avec Voldemort.

Il s'agissait de Pansy qui, totalement perdue dans ses pensées, s'avançait vers eux. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué dans quelle situation elle les avait surpris. Dans ses bras, il y avait un plateau de petits fours ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles de bierreaubeurre.

- Je vous ai amené un peu de réconfort, expliqua-t-elle en désignant ses trophées.

- Ah…eh bien, merci, lança négligemment Drago en faisant apparaître une table sur laquelle elle posa sa charge.

Elle repartit rapidement après les avoir salués de la main.

Drago ouvrit une bouteille de bière et avala quelques goulées, puisant là un réconfort face à la découverte qu'avait failli faire Pansy. Il était hors de question que quiconque apprenne la relation assez ambiguë qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux. Voldemort serait, déjà, furieux de savoir cela mais surtout, il n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher de près ou de loin, de la gente féminine de Poudlard pour ce qui pourrait être considéré pour plus d'une soirée.

Granger l'imita et bientôt, seul le silence régna, entrecoupé de leurs soupirs exaspérés et las.

- Peut-être que si je fonce à la bibliothèque et que je me procure des livres…, proposa Granger. Ou même la salle commune. Je dois bien avoir un manuel avancé d'une quelconque matière.

- Granger, aie pitié de moi, préserve-moi de ton alléchant programme de St Valentin, rétorqua Drago.

En réalité, il était assez effrayé à l'idée qu'elle soit plongée dans sa lecture et qu'il soit seul, à s'embêter pleinement, sans aucune distraction. Il pouvait toujours l'ennuyer.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et ne put prononcer un seul mot car, enfin, leur travail commençait. Un couple sortait tout juste de la salle.

- Où allez-vous ? s'enquit sèchement Hermione en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Le jeune homme ricana et lui lança une œillade avant de se saisir de sa copine par la taille et de s'en aller, d'une démarche trainante, comme pour la narguer.

Loin de se déclarer abattue, la Gryffondor jeta froidement :

- Je suppose que vous expliquerez de vous-même les dix points que j'ôte à chacun à la maison dont il fait parti.

Les épaules du garçon s'affaissèrent et il retourna légèrement sa tête, lui offrant un regard mauvais. Sans rajouter un mot, ils quittèrent le couloir.

Drago envoya le sortilège que leur avait donné la directrice adjointe. Un elfe de maison apparut, inclina sa tête et disparut. Le tout n'avait duré que deux secondes.

- Tu sais qui c'était le gars ? demanda Drago.

- Aucune idée.

Il était vingt-et-une heure et très peu de personne sortait pour le moment. Les deux préfets savaient parfaitement qu'il y avait là un peu de répit avant minuit car à ce moment, tous les élèves afflueraient en masse et à ce moment, il leur faudrait enchainer rapidement le sort.

-Granger, je cours le risque de me répéter… Mais pourquoi pratiques-tu la magie noire ?

-Tu es d'une curiosité effroyable. Pourtant, j'aurais pensé le contraire.

-Tu ne me réponds pas, constata-t-il.

Elle s'assit sur la table et tira vers elle le plateau de nourriture. Elle se saisit d'une bouchée et l'observa rapidement avant de l'engloutir.

-C'est compliqué.

-Pourtant j'aurais pensé le contraire, contra Drago – il avait répété la phrase qu'elle avait dite et qui l'avait agacé- en souriant légèrement et en la rejoignant.

Harry possède une maison en héritage de son parrain Black.

La maison des Black, c'est Potty qui l'a ?! s'exclama-t-il. Mais sais-tu combien de livres et d'objets fabuleux y a-t-il ?!

Justement, Malefoy, calme tes ardeurs. Quand nous y sommes allés l'été après notre cinquième année, j'y ai trouvé beaucoup de bouquins poussiéreux. A l'époque, je m'en moquais un peu. Mais au fur et à mesure de la sixième année, j'en ai lu quelques-uns. Et j'ai été fascinée – ses yeux se mirent soudainement à briller- de la puissance que l'on pouvait y trouver. Il n'y a pas de notion de limite, tout est à créer ou a été crée. Mais j'avais mes études et j'avais trop de choses à faire pour pouvoir lire plus d'une demi-douzaine de bouquin dans l'année. L'été dernier, j'ai trouvé du temps, beaucoup de temps. Je suis retournée chez les Black's et j'y ai pris tout ce qui m'intéressait. Harry n'a rien dit, il s'en fichait. Tout ce savoir foisonnant… Tout à apprendre à nouveau !

-Tu n'as jamais été inquiète par justement le danger éventuel qui peut s'en dégager ?

-Mais Malefoy, de quoi veux-tu que je sois inquiète ? C'est moi qui la fais cette magie, je la contrôle. Elle n'est pas mauvaise.

Drago éprouvait, à cette phrase, une palette d'émotions incompatibles. Il y avait déjà, une grande peur. Il se demandait sérieusement de quoi était capable la jeune femme lorsqu'elle parlait ainsi et à cette pensée, il se sentit sérieusement oppressé et son débit sanguin augmenta.

Participait au mélange, un sentiment de fierté, d'exaltation, de satisfaction intenses. Il avait quasiment réussi. Elle croyait en cette magie et en lui, la confiance avait été à nouveau acquise.

Suivait, l'horreur. C'était pour bientôt. Il avait résumé, en quelques mots, ce qui allait se passer de manière assez rapide.

D'ici peu, alors, ils réussiraient, ils vaincraient l'adversité… Ils amèneraient Granger au Lord. Mais au final, voulait-il réellement lui soumettre cette proposition ? Elle partirait. Elle appartiendrait au Lord, le temps des neuf mois, puis… il la tuerait certainement.

Drago avait la nette et tragique impression de s'être légèrement attaché à cette Gryffondor. Mais pourtant… comment était-ce possible ? Elle était si agaçante ! Elle voulait diriger, avoir réponse à tout…

Elle lui volait la vedette à sa table, en avait d'ailleurs le respect. Tout était arrivé bien trop vite pour qu'il ait conscience que tôt ou tard un poids lui tomberait dessus.

Etait-ce de la voir le matin dans sa chambre pour le réveiller, à sa table manger avec eux, qu'elle soit si réactive aux filles qu'il approchait qui avaient crée ce lien si ambigu, si étrange, si particulier, entre eux ? Y avait-il un lien entre eux ? Pouvait-on mettre un tel mot sur ce qu'ils vivaient ?

Son cœur se comprimait dans sa poitrine, envoyant le sang à intervalles irrégulières en lui. Toutes ses pensées le déstabilisaient. Dès le départ, il avait compris que cette mission aurait une ampleur bien plus… incommensurable que celle qu'il aurait voulue.

Blaise ressentait-il ce sentiment à l'égard de Granger ? Certainement. Assurément. Peut-être. Que oui. Que non. Peut-être pas tout compte fait. Non, sûrement pas. Elle avait failli le tuer.

Il se sentait planer, comme si son esprit tentait de le hisser plus haut, afin que ses soucis ne l'atteignent pas. Il n'arrivait pas à bien en mesurer la teneur, à les prendre au sérieux.

Depuis tout le temps qu'ils travaillaient sur cette mission…

Il n'en voyait plus le bout et il avait des difficultés à imaginer Granger enceinte… A la voir telle qu'elle était depuis le début : la proie du Lord Voldemort. La proie insaisissable. Dont sa soif était insatiable.

Il chassa cette idée de sa tête sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être envahi par une pointe d'amertume.

Il songea jusque que c'était bientôt fini. Vraiment… Dumbledore allait perdre un sacré maillon. De toute façon, il semblait s'y être résigné depuis si longtemps.

-Malefoy ?

Drago se retourna vers Granger qui le fixait, inquisitrice.

-Comment as-tu été élevé ?

Sa question aurait pu paraître saugrenue mais ils semblaient être dans la confidence. Et le jeu lui plaisait assez : car c'était un jeu, assurément. Ils se posaient des questions tour à tour.

-En tant que futur partisan du Lord, miss, répondit-il, goguenard, cherchant à éviter de lâcher une information utile.

-J'ai entendu dire que les sang-pur étaient aimés de leurs parents mais que ces derniers ne devaient pas leur témoigner d'amour.

-Qui t'a dit ça ? s'étonna Drago.

-Pansy a lâché un mot devant moi.

-C'est vrai. Je ne t'ai jamais caché que j'étais un sang-pur, de toute façon.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer, lui répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Serait-il toujours traumatisé par la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec sa mère ? L'idée que pendant tant d'année, il n'avait vu que l'image de ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer l'insupportait.

Combien d'autres personnes l'avaient ainsi manipulé ? Est-ce que Bella était une dingue des moldus ? Peut-être que Pansy était homosexuel ? Que Potter était le fils de son Maitre ?

C'est ainsi, qu'il savait l'impacte qu'aurait sur lui les paroles de Granger s'il devait les dire. L'admettre serait la pire des tortures mentales, même si dans son esprit, il connaissait la vérité.

La réponse parut lui convenir car elle hocha sa tête et, sa masse brune de cheveux, qu'elle secoua par la même occasion, envoya un léger parfum vanillé qui captiva Drago au point qu'il soit déstabilisé pendant les quelques secondes où Granger lui posa une question.

Il s'aperçut qu'elle attendait une réponse et choisit la meilleure façon de se dépêtrer de cette situation en optant pour l'attaque.

-Alors Granger, ça fait quoi d'être toujours miss-je-sais-tout après sept ans d'étude ?

Il s'auto-gifla mentalement pour sa répartie… terrible. Décidément, son effluve l'avait réellement mis dans l'embarras pour qu'il ne soit pas même capable de trouver une phrase intelligente – le comble pour un Malefoy- en réfléchissant posément.

Elle eut l'air franchement surprise.

-Si ma question t'a gêné, aie au moins l'humilité de le dire, Malefoy, railla-t-elle.

Il faudrait déjà que je connaisse l'humilité, ajouta-t-il.

Cette autodérision lui était si nouvelle, qu'il ne put empêcher des vagues de chaleur de parcourir langoureusement son corps en constatant qu'elle souriait, amusée par sa réplique, et non moqueuse ou cynique, ni même prête à l'enfoncer encore plus.

Il se sentait mièvre et cette idée lui donnait la nausée. Est-ce que Pansy avait mis un breuvage quelconque dans leurs bières ?

-Je vais répéter, histoire de voir comment tu réagis maintenant que tu as l'air plus cool, justifia-t-elle en fixant le plafond, les pommettes assez rouges, certainement dû à l'alcool.

-Vas-y, l'intima Drago.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me traites plus de sang-de-bourbe ? Je n'ai pas changé de sang à ce que je sache.

-Si c'est le problème, je peux recommencer, mentit-il afin d'esquiver la baguette qu'étaient ses yeux lorsqu'elle les braquait ainsi sur lui.

-Vraiment, très malin, mais je ne suis pas bête. Réponds.

Il soupira en tentant de déchiffrer son expression. Elle avait l'air vraiment soucieux de connaître la réponse.

Ce qui l'embêtait était qu'il ne se percevait pas entièrement. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, pire, à agir comme il en avait l'habitude.

Il devait à la fois expliquer que le Lord ne voulait plus user de ses termes en parlant d'elle et tout le travail mental qu'avaient enchainé les paroles de sa mère. Sans révéler ces deux points.

-Voyons Granger. Il y a les elfes de maison et les fées. Il y a les sangs-pur et … le reste, ajouta-t-il, l'air songeur. Franchement, Granger, comment peux-tu être vexée ? Oui, tu n'as pas le plus beau sang, en théorie, la magie n'aurait pas dû t'être accordée. Te traiter de sang-de-bourbe ne sert pas à grand-chose. Je veux dire par là que ton sang ne s'est jamais modifié, non ? Voilà. Alors j'ai pris un peu sur moi. Et maintenant, on se connaît mieux. Donc la pilule passe.

-Ca te tuerait certainement d'avouer que je ne suis pas un monstre ? grogna-t-elle.

-Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire un monstre. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais réellement le droit d'exister.

Dans la logique qui découlait de ses dires, Severus n'avait pas non plus le droit d'exister. Il pinça ses lèvres, sérieusement agacé à présent. Il ne venait tout de même pas d'insulter son parrain et l'amour de sa mère ?

Cependant, avaient-ils le droit d'être ? Ils n'étaient pas entièrement sorciers ! Sur quoi se basait-il pour dire cela, au final ? Ses parents avaient toujours ressassé la même chose. Son père tuait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un moldu. Sa mère était tombée amoureuse d'un sang de bourbe.

Le pire dans tout cela était qu'il n'avait fait que répéter la même litanie, en légèrement plus condescendant, qu'il bavassait depuis qu'il savait parler, sans l'avoir pensée.

Granger paraissait l'avoir cru et ses sourcils froncés, elle se détournait de lui. Il avait l'impression de percevoir des ondes de haine qui émanaient d'elle et se fit la remarque que ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour lui.

De plus, il ne pourrait jamais rendre tolérable ses propos, même avec le pire des mensonges.

Au moins, c'est clair. Pourtant, j'ai autant le droit que toi, d'être sorcière. De plus, mes notes sont bien supérieures aux tiennes, fit remarquer Granger d'un ton glacé.

-Ne le prends pas au premier degré, rétorqua Drago, assez horrifié de la tournure que prenait la conversation –finalement, il préférait s'ennuyer.

Leur rôle de préfet-en-chef débuta aussi et ce fut un grand soulagement.

Un couple sortit de la salle, les salua d'un hochement de tête avant de partir. Drago eut à peine le temps d'appeler un elfe que deux autres duos s'en allaient.

Débuta alors un vrai bal où des dizaines de couples rentrèrent à nouveau dans la salle, avant d'en sortir… Certains la quittaient momentanément, pour soulager un besoin naturel ou pour aller chercher un objet dont la nécessité leur était soudainement apparue.

Pour le moment, il était vingt-deux heures trente et le hall était à nouveau silencieux. Quelques elfes surveillaient encore des élèves qui se promenaient mais qui ne commettaient aucun délit. Depuis une heure, c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls.

-Granger ? Par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit…

-Oui, Monsieur-j'ai-le-plus-beau-sang ?

-Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Seulement, cette idée est fortement ancrée en moi, mais je ne pense pas que tu n'aies pas le droit à avoir de tels pouvoirs. C'est étrange…

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se haussèrent puis, elle se pencha subtilement vers lui, alors qu'ils étaient adossés côte à côte, face à la porte de la Grande Salle.

-J'apprécie ta franchise, Malefoy.

Il tira un sourire en coin en se tournant vers elle, s'épaulant au mur désormais. Ils étaient face à face et il discernait très distinctement son regard pétillant.

-Je sais bien que tu as grandi dans une éthique de sang pur. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour agir ainsi, tel un robot, sans réfléchir, non ?

-Granger, tu comptes me tuer ce soir, c'est ça ? s'enquit-il avec amusement.

Il se sentait plus léger, apaisé qu'une ambiance sereine règne de nouveau avec sa camarade.

-Non, pas tout de suite. Après le bal.

Drago approuva d'un bref clin d'œil. Il tendit sa main vers l'épaule de la jeune femme, là où la bretelle de sa robe noire classique était posée. Il passa un doigt sous l'élastique, le replaçant convenablement car il s'était tordu sur lui-même.

Il fit glisser son index de long de la courbe du tissu, arrivant au décolleté. Il ne s'arrêta pas là, parcourant la couture, suivant le galbe de sa taille. Plus franchement, il posa entièrement sa main dans le creux qui précédait ses hanches fuselées.

Il lissait la robe par la même occasion, attentif aux réactions qui naissaient sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Son souffle s'était raccourci et elle mordillait ses lèvres, les paupières mi-closes, tant devant la caresse que devant la proximité de leurs corps chauds. Elle pressa doucement la paume de sa main contre ses cheveux blonds, respirant plus fortement soudainement.

Il contourna habilement le ventre de la jeune femme et câlina la cambrure de ses reins. Lui-même se sentait tourner un peu, entre l'effluve de la jeune femme, leur rapprochement, ses effleurements.

Une tension assez raide émanait de chacun d'eux. Drago eut l'impression que les lèvres de la jeune femme l'appelaient. Il ne savait si c'était elle ou si c'était lui, mais la distance entre leurs bouches se raccourcissait et il connaissait l'envie de les posséder.

Fermant ses yeux, il se pencha encore plus vers elles, plaçant sa deuxième main contre la nuque de la jeune femme.

Il n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de les toucher, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, quand il perçut, au loin, la porte de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrait.

Ils se séparèrent brutalement, le rythme cardiaque en vrac. Totalement déstabilisés, ils vacillèrent quelques secondes avant de reprendre leurs places initiales contre le mur.

Ils se tenaient très droit, la nuque rigide, le regard fixé devant eux, le visage totalement fermé. L'idée de regarder l'autre ne les atteignait même pas.

Le couple qui était apparu ne s'était pas soucié d'eux et était déjà au bout du couloir quand Granger lança le sortilège, la voix rauque et tremblante.

Pendant de longs moments, il injuria mentalement les deux élèves, les tuant du regard, les faisant souffrir mentalement comme jamais il ne l'avait imaginé… Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas partis soit dix minutes auparavant soit dix minutes après ? Pourquoi avaient-ils interrompu un moment si intense, si précieux ? Cette soirée qui était celle de la St Valentin, allait le tuer de frustration.

Peu après, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, avant de se refermer, laissant seulement passer Pansy. Elle se retourna vers Drago avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Peu habitué à de telles effusions, il accepta son étreinte en tapotant gentiment sur son dos. Bientôt, il constata des trainées de larmes sur sa chemise et il en fut secoué. Il n'avait jamais cru possible que Pansy sache se servir de ses canaux lacrymaux.

Pour autant, il était toujours confus, suite à la proximité qu'il avait entretenue avec la Gryffondor quelques instants auparavant.

-Pan, ça va ?

-Non, gémit-elle dans son cou.

Il resserra brutalement sa prise, avec un élan de possessivité. Qui avait osé lui faire autant de peine ? Il ignorait jusqu'à ce jour que cela soit possible. Il croisa le regard songeur de Granger, oubliant ce qu'il s'était passé avant que Pansy n'intervienne.

-Qui t'a fait du mal ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle releva son visage décomposé, ruisselant de larmes.

-C'est ma faute. J'avais oublié quelque chose.

-Et c'était quoi ?

-Laisse tomber.

Elle renifla en essuyant de ses poignets, ses joues trempées. Elle recula de quelques pas.

-Je… je suis trop dans la lune en ce moment. Je ne suis pas connectée avec les autres…

-Ne noie pas la sirène, Pan ! ordonna sèchement Drago. Je ne t'ai jamais vue pleurer…

-Je me suis mal comprise avec un garçon, c'est tout. Il avait autre chose de prévu, ce soir. J'avais mal capté le thème du bal.

-Quel thème croyais-tu que c'était ? questionna Drago, réellement surpris.

-Je ne sais pas…je-je…

-Je lui avais dit que c'était un bal masqué, avoua sombrement Granger en intervenant. C'est ce que j'avais cru. J'ai été informée du contraire il y a tout juste deux heures.

-Mais quelle importance, ce thème ?

Pansy étouffa un sanglot en se pressant un peu plus contre lui. Complètement à la masse, Drago afficha un air choqué.

-Et c'était qui, ce gars ?

Pansy, lança Granger en s'avançant, les joues rosies. Je crois qu'il est temps d'avouer quelques petits trucs.

La Serpentarde lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant d'acquiescer, toujours collée à Drago.

Pansy et moi, avons été très énervées, récemment. Nott a essayé de me rabaisser l'autre jour je ne crois que tu étais là. Il a aussi sous-entendu quelque chose à propos de Pansy, qui n'était guère élogieux à son égard.

Drago sentait une colère sourde qui montait peu à peu en lui, grondant dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux le brûlaient ainsi que ses mains, et qu'il ne trouvait pas rapidement le jeune Théo, il allait devoir casser un quelconque objet. Il avait osé…

-Alors nous avons prévu un plan de vengeance. J'étais persuadée que ce soir, chacun devait porter un masque. On devait le ridiculiser sans se faire reconnaître. Mais comme j'étais de garde, seule Pansy devait en être. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Quel évènement pouvait justifier les pleurs de Pansy ?

-J'ai échoué… j'étais seule et-et… il m'a… prise dans un coin à l'écart et il a essayé de m'embrasser et après…

Drago ne savait qu'une chose à présent il allait tuer Théodore Nott. Et ce, dans le quart d'heure à suivre. Puis, il s'occuperait de son cas, le ferait virer de l'école et jouerait la carte de son père pour le faire tuer par Voldemort en affirmant qu'il empêchait la mission Ganger de se dérouler aisément.

-Oui, le plan tenait très bien. Tout se mettait en place à une vitesse éclaire dans son esprit.

Il ne t'a pas violée ?! s'exclama Granger en plaquant une main sur ses lèvres, horrifiée. Le salaud ! Le gros porc ! Je vais m'en occuper ! affirma-t-elle, ses yeux flamboyants.

Le blond et son amie la regardèrent aussitôt, horrifiés. Ces yeux-là, ils les connaissaient un peu trop bien à leur goût. N'avait-elle pas affiché les mêmes quand elle s'apprêtait à assassiner Blaise, le mois dernier ?

-Granger ! Calme-toi, il ne l'a pas fait.

La Gryffondor reprit sa respiration, en douceur.

-Mais j'ai eu peur.

-Où était Blaise ? chuchota Drago, empreint de haine sauvage.

-Avec sa Lovegood d'amour, répondit son amie. Je vais vous laisser… Votre travail n'est pas fini, hein ?

-Pansy, reste… Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

-Ca va mieux, Drago… Merci pour ce réconfort. Je vais aller au dortoir…

Le Serpentard la lorgna, silencieux, soucieux et rageur. Il approuva et laissa son regard flotter sur elle alors qu'elle partait à pas lents.

-Je vais mettre la main sur Nott, promit Drago. Et il va s'en rappeler.

-Je m'en occuperai et je te l'amènerai après.

-Je veux avoir l'exclusivité ! grogna brusquement Malefoy en contractant ses mâchoires.

-Mais oui, mon chou, tu l'auras. Après moi, persifla-t-elle.

Le reste de la soirée se centra sur leurs rôles de préfets-en-chef.

Peu après minuit, quand Drago se coucha, il n'avait jamais été aussi éreinté.

Il songeait avec amertume qu'il avait vécu en une trentaine d'heures, des émotions bien trop intenses pour qui que ce soit.

Il s'était rendu à une soirée des plus éprouvantes il avait dû prouver à maintes reprises sa loyauté, risquant sa vie et sa mission, même son ami, Blaise. Jouant un double rôle qui ne lui était pour le moment pas très rentable mais plutôt nuisible… Le lendemain, il devait gérer ses problèmes relationnels. Il était débarrassé d'Astoria mais Angelina revenait. Granger était en froid avec Pansy avant d'être à nouveau son amie… La Gryffondor ressortait ses quatre vérités à Weasley.

Et enfin, cette soirée… ils avaient failli s'embrasser deux fois. Et dire qu'elle n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Pourquoi ne pas la rejoindre ?

Quand cette idée le percuta, il dormait déjà.

* * *

**A très bientôt ;),**

**Mione159**


	29. Chapitre 28 : La lâcheté d'une Black

_**Chapitre 28 : La lâcheté d'une Black et l'amour d'un Malefoy**_

* * *

**L**e mardi défila à toute vitesse, dans un calme assez apaisant, comparé à celui des deux jours précédents.

Drago avait attrapé Théodore dans un coin, prêt à lui dévisser la tête. Pourtant le brun avait tout nié en masse, affirmant qu'ils s'étaient juste embrassés. En réponse, le préfet-en-chef l'avait collé trois soirs et affirmé qu'une missive partirait chez ses parents – était-il censé savoir qu'il n'en serait rien ?

Pansy n'avait pas paru très choquée par la suite mais elle était restée muette toute la journée, insensible à toute tentative extérieure de bavardage.

Le soir, aux alentours de vingt heures, elle rejoignit, ainsi que Blaise, les deux préfets dans la salle commune.

Silencieux, tous deux listaient les élèves qui avaient enfreint le règlement la veille, lors du bal. Ils étaient très peu nombreux, quelques-uns seulement s'étaient aventurés à ne pas prendre le chemin de leurs dortoirs à chaque fois, Drago, qui avait été frustré de ne pouvoir finir ce qu'il avait si bien entamé avec Granger, s'était fait une joie de les interrompre et de les punir à chaque occasion.

- On ne nous accorde aucun intérêt, poupée, fit remarquer Blaise avec un sourire carnassier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais une petite blonde qui va te donner tout l'intérêt que tu réclames, lâcha Granger en griffonnant une note à côté d'un nom – ils devaient aussi expliquer ceux qui avaient perdu des points et les raisons pour lesquelles ils les avaient perdus.

- Ah ! Une petite blonde si pulpeuse, fit rêveusement le métis.

- Pour un cure-dent surplombé de bouchons de liège, je trouve que tu l'enjolives un peu ! persifla Drago, sans même relever la tête.

- Salaud ! Un cure-dent ? Elle est divine !

Drago ricana doucement avant de se redresser en s'étirant.

- Non seulement on nous a foutus à la porte, mais en plus, on exige de nous qu'on rédige ces foutues listes ! Les fantômes ne pouvaient pas s'en charger de cette surveillance ? rétorqua-t-il avec humeur.

- Miss Geignarde et toi pourriez former un duo sensationnel, Malefoy, jeta Granger avec amusement en finissant à son tour sa rédaction.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi et de Peeves, lança aussitôt Drago, sensiblement refroidi.

- Il serait moins ronchon, lui, au moins ! se moqua-t-elle en rangeant leurs écrits dans une poche conçue à cet effet.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ma pauvre Pansy, tu vas t'ennuyer sans nous, railla Blaise.

- Bah, je m'occuperai.

- Si Nott t'approche dans un rayon de dix mètres, préviens-moi, ordonna Drago en la fixant.

- Il va raser les murs ! s'insurgea Blaise. Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est rien, Zab, rien du tout, lâcha avec aigreur Pansy.

- Viens Pansy.

Drago lui fit signe de le suivre et ils se rendirent dans la chambre du jeune homme, sous le regard indigné de Blaise qui se sentait exclu.

Le blond fouilla, accroupi, sous son lit, avant d'en sortir un petit cube qu'il tendit à son amie. Surprise, elle le lorgna avec incompréhension avant qu'une lueur éclaire ses yeux.

- Ce sont les affaires de ta mère ?! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- Oui. On fait comme on a dit : tu prends le tout et …

- Je te donnerai ce qui te plaira. Merci Drago, tout cela représente beaucoup pour moi, ta mère était vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil avec moi, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Drago se renfrogna légèrement. Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle été plus naturelle avec Pansy qu'avec lui ?

- Tu fais attention, Granger ne doit pas savoir que tu l'as, sinon elle va me demander comment je l'ai obtenu et elle croit que j'ai passé la soirée du dimanche avec Astoria.

- Très bien, répondit Pansy en enfouissant son bien très léger dans sa poche.

Ils gagnèrent la salle commune où Blaise, assis sur le canapé et dos à eux, recevait des sortilèges d'Hermione.

- J'essaye de le rendre présentable, expliqua-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes et les joues rouges.

Ils comprirent vite qu'elle pleurait littéralement de rire et non de souffrance ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. En voyant la tête de Blaise, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils allaient vite finir comme la Gryffondor.

S'armant de sa baguette, elle avait rendu les dents si blanches du jeune homme en une couleur jaune fluorescente. Ayant subbi la même transformation, de longs cils de cette couleur, encadraient ces yeux. Ses cheveux, aux reflets blonds, avaient poussé jusqu'à encadrer tout son y avait alors un effet pétillant, franchement lumineux qui émanait de lui et qui éblouissait, entre ses cheveux, ses cils et ses dents.

- Woh. Blaise t'es assurément sexy et… viril, ajouta Pansy en pouffant.

- Ah c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait ! Merci Hermione ! Bon, je vais filer moi, il faut que je trouve un sortilège pour la plongée sous-marine.

- Je crois que celui de Tete-en-bulle est bon. Viktor l'avait utilisé lors du tournoi, se rappela Granger alors qu'il s'en allait d'un bon pas.

- Je vais voir. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

Il referma le portrait derrière lui et Granger, ne pouvant plus conserver ses rires pour elle, tomba à la renverse sur le tapis.

- C'est un peu vache, non ? s'enquit Drago en cherchant sa baguette magique qu'il avait laissée sur la table.

- Mais non ! Grâce à moi, il aura une superbe visibilité dans l'eau, assura la Gryffondor. Il va passer une extraordinaire soirée avec Luna.

- Carrément, jura Pansy. Bon, je vais vous laisser les tourtereaux.

Il y eut un moment de stupeur dans la pièce où, Granger qui gloussait toujours à gorge déployée s'arrêta brutalement et où Drago, à quatre pattes, scrutant sous un meuble, se releva brutalement en se cognant à une étagère.

La Serpentarde s'en alla sans s'être rendue compte de l'effet de bombe de sa phrase taquine. Ou alors, en s'en étant rendue compte, mais appréciant les résultats, elle les laissait dans l'embarras.

Sans un bruit, Hermione reprit une position plus digne tout en tendant à son camarade, sa baguette qu'elle venait de trouver dans les plis de la carpette.

Ils se levèrent sans oser regarder l'autre.

Le portrait coulissa et ils sortirent, démarrant leur ronde dans un silence religieux. La tension entre eux était insupportable mais Drago ne pouvait se résigner à parler, les pensées bien trop tourmentées.

- Pansy a vraiment de drôles d'idées, lança brusquement Granger alors qu'ils marchaient depuis une demi-heure.

- C'est… ça doit être cette histoire avec Nott qui l'a toute retournée.

De toute évidence, la phrase les avait bien dérangés pour qu'ils en reparlent encore après tout ce temps passé. Plus significatif encore, chacun savait inconsciemment de quoi parlait l'autre sans besoin de précisions.

- Ca doit être ça, affirma-t-elle rapidement en échangeant un coup d'œil avec lui.

Ils approuvèrent hâtivement avant que Drago ne laisse son sourire en coin prendre place sur son visage. Il pinça gentiment la taille de fille qui sauta brutalement en le mitraillant d'un regard apeuré.

- Ce n'est pas qu'on s'aime ou pas, nous, c'est un plutôt physique, non, Granger ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Le fait qu'elle n'admette pas devant lui l'attraction qui s'était installée entre eux provoqua deux sentiments chez Drago.

Déjà, il y avait l'aptitude à mieux accepter cette alchimie, car de la voir ainsi nier, lui donnait envie de lui prouver qu'elle mentait délibérément, et d'ainsi, s'avouer à lui-même leur relation.

D'une autre part, il espérait presque qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui. N'était-il pas seul, à subir cela ? Non, sûrement pas ! Un Malefoy ne pouvait pas être l'unique.

Il réitéra son geste en insistant un peu plus et il crut voir des frissons se former sur la peau de son cou.

- Tu n'es donc encline qu'à certains moments ?

Elle repoussa gentiment sa main – ils venaient d'arrêter leur déambulation – et la contempla. Puis, elle tira le jeune homme vers elle et, sans lâcher son poignet, le leva. Elle l'attira à elle, l'enroulant autour de ses épaules. Le bras du jeune s'y posa et elle lui sourit en retour.

Et ce coup-ci, il perçut nettement ses poils qui se hérissaient à son frôlement. Il s'apprêtait à joindre ses lèvres à celles de la jeune femme, après avoir avancé sa tête, lorsque des ricanements se firent entendre.

Ils se séparèrent doucement puis enjoignirent les étudiants qu'ils avaient trouvés quelques mètres plus loin, de rejoindre au plus vite leur dortoir. Avec une pointe d'exaspération franchement perceptible. Aucun des deux ne songea à leur retirer des points.

Replaçant habilement son bras, Drago soupira avant d'afficher une moue contrite : le destin était contre lui, il ne voulait pas le laisser embrasser ces lèvres qui l'obsédaient tant.

HHHH

Pansy faillit pousser un gémissement devant la prestance de la robe. Elle palpa la traine volante qui l'ornait. Oui, c'était de la soie ! Une doublure en soie… C'était si doux, presque fluide. Aucune autre matière à sa connaissance n'avait une telle texture.

Elle passa un cintre entre les bretelles, en souriant béatement encore devant l'habit qui lui était si plaisant. Elle aurait pu demander à n'importe quel elfe de maison d'accomplir cette besogne mais elle tenait à le faire car déjà, elle adorait découvrir, telle une petite fille, ses nouveaux présents – en l'occurrence des vêtements précieux par leur valeur comme par la personne qui les portait- mais aussi parce que c'était une manière de se faire à eux, d'évaluer avec quel sac ou quel manteau irait, ou telle paire d'escarpin conviendrait le mieux.

La brune se pencha et, tendant ses fines mains, s'empara du second uniforme. C'était une cape très longue, dont la capuche était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de poils soyeux. Il en dégageait le parfum encore présent de Narcissa, celui d'une rose très délicate.

Elle l'accrocha au porte-manteau interne de son armoire avant de retourner au carton. Chaque bien avait subi un sort de rétrécissement et au final, Pansy était certaine de dénombrer plus d'une soixantaine de tenues ainsi que des bijoux.

Alors qu'elle enfouissait à nouveau ses mains dans la caisse, une idée la frappa.

C'était les biens d'une défunte. N'avait-elle aucun scrupule à ainsi s'approprier ceux d'une femme trépassée ?

Pansy se déculpabilisa en songeant avec franchise que la femme lui aurait certainement donné ses affaires. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce point Drago qui les lui avait offerts ? Si.

Dès le début, la Serpentard avait conclu pour elle-même que le jour où le jeune blond serait père, tout reviendrait de droit à ses enfants. Qui était-elle pour en bénéficier si la descendance pouvait en profiter ?

Mais, pour l'instant, nulle descendance en vue et les robes étaient somptueuses : elle avait tout autant le droit d'en user.

De la boite, jaillit une toilette qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue un jour en sa possession. C'était un bustier bleu nuit qui serrait sa poitrine et du creux de cette dernière s'étalaient alors de belles arabesques argentées. Ces courbes brillantes se poursuivaient en longueur puis, elles s'écartaient peu à peu du décolleté, glissaient sur sa taille comme les coutures du tissus, avant de brusquement s'étirer et de se rejoindre dans le bas de la traine.

Pansy ne sut qu'en faire. Elle était si enchanteresse qu'il paraissait être le pire des sacrilèges que de l'intégrer aux autres. Finalement, résignée, elle la cintra et la fit coulisser aux côtés de ses amies. Elle y apposa toutefois un sort de protection. Et la cacha un peu derrière les autres. Le sacrilège si Milly venait à mettre ses grosses mains moites dessus!

Par la suite, elle dénicha un sac à main en peau de dragon dont le coût était inestimable – pourtant, Pansy avait une grande connaissance des vastes créateurs du monde sorcier . Elle l'ouvrit pour s'assurer de sa capacité. Même si celle-ci ne lui convenait pas, elle pourrait très bien l'ajuster à l'aide d'un sort, mais l'habitude était trop ancrée en elle pour qu'elle soit tentée d'agir autrement que d'en consulter l'intérieur.

De toute évidence, aucun sort n'avait été établi. La poche était cousue main et assez vaste.

En revanche, ce qui étonna fortement Pansy, fut qu'il y avait déjà un objet à l'intérieur. Elle s'en saisit, curieusement attisée.

C'était un petit livre à la couverture noire. Les sourcils froncés, elle s'écrasa sur son lit, en tournant la première page. Elle se morigéna un instant, l'écrit ne lui appartenant pas réellement, puis elle se rassura en se disant que peut-être il y avait quelque chose d'important là-dedans.

«_ Ce journal intime appartient à Narcissa Black Malefoy. Je recherche en ce manuscrit, l'apaisement intérieur qu'aucune activité n'arrive désormais plus à me faire atteindre._ »

Puis, peu à peu, les yeux sombres de Pansy défilèrent. Elle s'abandonna à sa lecture, oubliant totalement le carton rempli d'habits qu'elle sortait en masse quelques instants auparavant.

Il semblait étrange de savoir que cette femme trépassée ait conservé des traces d'elle, ait écrit une sorte de mémoire qui lui était propre. Avait-elle le droit de le lire ? La question ne se posait pas. Narcissa était une grande sorcière et si elle avait voulu que la lecture ne soit possible que pour elle, cela n'aurait pas été difficile. Elle se rassura sur quelques mots; mais au fond d'elle, elle savait pertinemment que peut-être jamais Narcissa n'avait imaginé qu'elle serait séparée de ses biens.

Ce livret était une source foisonnante de renseignements divers sur la vie de Narcissa. Cette femme si forte… Dans chacun des mots transparaissaient des sentiments. Le document regorgeait d'émotions. Cette femme austère ne l'était donc peut-être pas tant.

Pansy, envoûtée par cette main souple et habile, qui avait su révéler des sensations apparaissant comme dérisoires aux yeux de celle qui les vivait, découvrait un nouveau visage. Peu à peu, une version différente de Narcissa s'offrit à elle. Celle d'une femme contenue. Il avait toujours paru qu'elle n'éprouvait rien, ses yeux froids scrutant les pièces, sa stature rigide qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce…

Etait-il possible que cette femme d'apparence si forte, ait enduré tout cela ? Les malheurs s'étaient abattus sur elle, le destin acharné contre elle.

Alors, des faits d'une incongruité reluisante lui apparurent.

« _4.10.1979,_

_Bonjour à toi,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai commis un acte excluant tout respect, d'une relativité méprisable._

_J'ai trompé Lucius._

_J'étais chez les Black, et Regulus était présent. J'entretenais une conversation avec son elfe de maison. Cette dernière est charmante mais elle a en tête des vertus sur le sang auxquels je n'adhère plus depuis très longtemps. J'essayais d'éviter ce sujet phare mais c'était une véritable épreuve car toute sa vie avait été basée là-dessus et jamais, nous avions une seule phrase sans que cela ne revienne._

_Regulus m'a prévenue que le maitre l'appelait pour une mission importante et que son elfe devait venir. Il m'a aussi dit que Lucius serait bientôt au repère car il aurait vite fini sa mission. Il m'a proposée de venir et j'ai accepté. Qu'aurais-je pu dire d'autre ?_

_Nous avons transplané et mon cousin et son elfe sont aussitôt partis. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, j'espère qu'il va bien._

_Lorsque je suis arrivée, Lucius n'était pas là et j'ai patienté, seule, dans une pièce assez reculée. Et puis… il est arrivé. Cela faisait près de six ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. A mon mariage pour être exacte. Nous avions décidé d'un accord commun de s'arrêter là, déjà parce que Lucius était très jaloux et aussi car j'avais peur que nous soyons démasqués. D'autres parts, il intégrait les rangs du Lord et je ne voulais pas être une source de distraction qu'il ne saurait justifier._

_Severus est entré dans la pièce. La maturité qui lui manquait à l'époque, émanait de lui désormais. Il s'était élargi et ses traits étaient tirés./i Il aurait, parait-il, ce jour-ci, révélé à notre maitre, une prophétie ou quelque chose de très important. ( Cette note avait été ajoutée avec une encre différente Narcissa serait donc revenue inscrire ce détail)i_

_Je ne sais plus trop ce qui était lui, ce qui était moi… Nos corps se sont rapprochés, on s'est frôlé, et puis, son odeur m'a envahie… On a succombé au même instant. Le manque de l'autre, certainement._

_Nous avons fait l'amour sur le sol, incapables de nous retenir. Même après six ans, je me rappelais son corps par cœur, au grain de beauté près. Ses caresses, ses mains qui me parcouraient… Nous avons oublié le sort de protection._

_Lorsque je suis partie, j'étais dans une bulle comme je n'en avais pas vécu depuis longtemps. Nous ne nous sommes rien dits pourtant je crois pouvoir affirmer que notre relation reprend. Je me suis sentie trop éteinte depuis six ans pour laisser passer ma chance de revenir à la vie._

_J'ai retrouvé Lucius, quelques minutes après. Comme j'aurais dû avoir honte… mais le bonheur était si présent, que ce sentiment se noyait dans la masse de ce dernier._

_Je crois franchement que Lucius m'aime. Il est tendre, rien n'est calculé. Il se laisse aller avec moi comme il ne le fait avec personne. Pourtant, à son égard, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une once de dégoût. Quand je l'hume, j'ai l'impression que c'est une odeur de cadavre, de sang et d'urine qui traine sur lui. Quand il me palpe de ses longs doigts, je me demande combien de fois ils ont enserré sa baguette qui a tant enlevé la vie, quand il me sonde de ses yeux froids, je crois bien que c'est la promesse de mort que j'y lis… C'est hypocrite que je n'ai pas cela avec Severus qui est lui aussi un Mangemort._

_Je ne me comprends plus vraiment._

_Ce soir, le bonheur s'est éteint. La culpabilité est revenue._

_Je me sens tellement mal que je me suis offerte à Lucius et j'ai gémi fort. Il est persuadé de me donner un plaisir insoutenable au lit. Cela m'a légèrement apaisée mais de manière momentanée._

_Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur. Et que ce n'est pas prêt d'être la dernière fois. Ou du moins, que je n'ai pas envie que ce soit la dernière..._ »

« _16.11.1979_

_J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte._

_Je ne sais pas de qui l'enfant est. Je suis totalement perdue._

_Je n'avais pas couché depuis une semaine ou deux avec Lucius avant l'incident et de plus, j'avais eu mes menstruations entre temps._

_Selon l'examen magique, je le serai d'un mois et une dizaine de jours._

_Je suis certaine qu'il est de Severus. Je ne peux concevoir avoir en moi, quelque chose de Lucius. Et puis, l'enfant… C'est forcément Severus. Est-ce que Lucius pourrait donner la vie, alors que lui, il en prend tant ? Oui, Severus aussi… Mais il n'empêche que…_

_De plus Lucius est de plus en plus fatigué je vois ses traits qui se creusent et s'émacient jour après jour. Le Maitre cherche quelqu'un et tous ses fidèles sont nommés. Ce serait un simple bambin qui l'inquièterait._

_Je pense que je vais devoir dire à Sev que… je suis enceinte de lui. Oui. »_

_« 24.12.1979_

_J'ai envoyé une lettre à Severus. Ce sera un magnifique cadeau de Noël. J'ai mis un sort afin qu'elle ne puisse pas être interceptée._

_Quand nous nous écrivons, il signe « Biche ». J'ignore pourquoi. Pour ma part, je mets mon prénom. C'est vraiment la seule et unique chose que j'ose._

_Depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, nous avons beaucoup échangé ( au moins deux fois par semaine) et je n'ai jamais sous-entendu quoi que ce soit. Je ne l'ai pas revu, non plus. Il me manque. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Ses bras, si forts, qui m'enlaçaient, me laissent avec un sentiment austère de froideur et de solitude la nuit… Malgré ceux de Lucius qui me plaquent contre son torse imberbe._

_Je l'aime. Envers et contre tous._

_Je suis juste malheureuse d'avoir été une Serpentarde. Le courage m'a toujours fait défaut. Si je m'écoutais, je partirais avec lui, au fin fond du monde. Où ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être l'Afrique. J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer si gens si simples. Si spontanés, qui ne se demandent pas comme moi, pendant sept ans, s'ils devraient aimer un homme comme Severus, ou pas. Ils l'aiment, ils le prennent et ne le lâchent plus…_

_Je me hais. Envers et contre tous._ »

« _07.06.1980._

_J'ai accouché il y a deux jours de cela. J'ai beaucoup souffert et j'avais enfin une raison de me défouler contre Lucius. Malgré le fait que je ne l'aime pas – ce qui n'est pas réciproque- je trouve qu'il me délaisse. Je passais seule, mes journées, dans ce grand manoir, à caresser mon ventre ou à feuilleter des magazines pour mon enfant… Ce sera un fils. Comme Severus. Il sera beau, avec de grands yeux sombres et un sourire comme Severus n'en donne qu'à moi._

_Je l'ai nommé Drago._

_J'espère qu'il sera plus courageux que moi._

_Toutefois, quand je le vois, le doute m'étreint quant à l'identité de son père. Severus n'a rien dit suite à mon annonce. Il a juste écrit qu'il « en doutait ». Je ne comprends pas. Je me suis vexée, il a simplement ajouté qu'il aurait aimé, mais que ce n'était certainement pas aussi simple._

_Nous avons partagé beaucoup de moment ensemble depuis janvier car Lucius s'absente de plus en plus et aussi parce que Winky m'aide. Cet elfe est formidable. Elle m'invente des alibis sans faille, me sert de contact avec mon bel amant. Elle peut transplaner n'importe où, n'importe quand, sans se faire remarquer._

_Quand Malefoy revient, il a la haine dans les yeux mais suffit qu'il croise les miens, et tout s'estompe pour devenir un doux et chaud regard. Auquel je n'adhère et ne réponds pas. Mais mon indifférence ne le perturbe pas. Il m'a déjà dit qu'il savait que l'éducation chez les Black était très dure envers les femmes, afin qu'elles aient un minimum de tenue. Ca ne lui déplait pas._

_Quand j'écris à Severus, j'exécute toujours des doubles de mes épîtres. J'aime à consulter notre correspondance dans mes moments de solitude. Les lettres de Severus – et les copies des miennes- , je ne savais qu'en faire alors, à l'aide d'un sort, je les ai enfouis dans un cadre. Ainsi on croirait que le personnage du tableau lit des lettres qui ne concernent que lui, alors que ce sont mes lettres. C'est un risque mais la chose qui tape le plus à l'œil est celle que l'on voit le moins._

_Drago s'est endormi. Je pensais qu'il aurait des cheveux et des prunelles brunes, un corps plus développé au niveau des épaules, un nez plus crochu… Non. Il est blond et pour le moment, la couleur de ses yeux est bleue marine. Il parait que tous les nourrissons les ont ainsi. Selon le médicomage, ils vont s'éclaircir._

_Cinq heures se sont écoulées._

_Severus est passé. De manière très brève, il ne voulait pas que l'on sache sa présence._

_Il m'a souri, m'a embrassée puis a contemplé l'enfant._

_A mi-voix, il m'a avoué avant de partir, qu'il était stérile._ »

« _31.06.1980._

_Il se passe quelque chose._

_Tout le monde est très agité en ce moment. Bellatrix est comme folle, elle hurle tout le temps quand je la vois. Le calme et la sagesse d'Andromeda me manquent. Quand je pense que je n'ai plus le droit de la voir simplement parce qu'elle a épousé quelqu'un qui n'était pas assez bien. Elle a fait ce que je n'oserai jamais._

_Lucius est épuisé. Mais depuis hier, il est arrivé quelque chose d'effroyable. J'ai une vague idée de ce qu'il se passe._

_Quand il est revenu, avant-hier, il est monté à son bureau. Je me suis couchée sans lui, après avoir bercé mon petit Drago – au final, il est de ma chaire et j'arrive à tolérer que Lucius lui ait donné une part de lui. La veille, quand je me suis levée, au matin, j'ai découvert Lucius. Il m'a contemplée avec une haine si intense que je me suis sentie pâlir._

_Il a fixé Drago avec une lueur de dégoût. Je pense bien avoir aperçu une larme couler sur sa joue. Il est parti sans un mot._

_Le même spectacle s'est reproduit ce matin. Il ne m'approche plus vraiment et n'accorde pas même un regard à notre fils._

_Mes craintes se sont confirmées quand je suis montée au grenier. Dans le tableau, le personnage me lorgnait avec désolation : elle n'avait plus de lecture, les lettres avaient disparu._ »

«_ 20.09.1980_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus depuis près de deux mois. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses._

_Lucius a été interrogé au ministère. Je crois que notre fortune l'a bien aidé à être épargné._

_Il ne m'aime plus. Ou alors, il m'aime mais il me hait pour les émotions que je lui fais ressentir et qui naissent en lui. Il se déteste de m'adorer._

_La dernière fois que j'ai entendu sa voix s'adresser à moi, c'était le premier août, quand le Lord a disparu, pour me l'annoncer. Bella a été enfermée il n'y a pas longtemps ainsi que la plupart des autres Mangemorts._

_Ce vide me manque tout de même je suis rongée de culpabilité. Mais ce qui m'irrite est que dès que je veux m'expliquer, réunir un peu de courage afin d'affronter tous ces non-dits, il me toise froidement puis part en un tour de main._

_Il considère Drago comme s'il n'était pas son fils, alors qu'il l'est. J'ai trop honte pour aborder tout cela. Il est plus facile de me laisser aller dans la crainte, contre le petit corps chaud de mon Drago qui grandit si vite. Il a déjà quatre mois. Il a beaucoup de coliques… J'essaie de l'apaiser mais tous les sorts antidouleur ainsi que les potions sont interdits à son âge._

_Dans mon désarroi, teinté toutefois de joie grâce à mon fils, je ne sais ce qu'il en advient de mon amour._ »

« _31.06.1981_

_Un an a passé depuis la découverte de Lucius._

_Notre relation est étrange. Il est redevenu avec moi, un peu comme avant. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de voir la vérité. On dirait qu'il veut oublier. Il ignore que je vois toujours Severus._

_Des fois, Lucius, s'énerve et m'ignore pendant quelques temps. Il a du mal à avaler la pilule et à certains moments, tout ressort._

_Il a des gestes tendres envers moi, puis il se reprend. Il m'invite au restaurant, il tente de me redécouvrir je suppose. Mais moi, c'est déjà fait._

_Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à aborder tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Et entre nous, c'est pour lui et Drago, que je fais des efforts._

_Lucius ne supporte pas Drago. Il ne peut le voir. Je n'arriverai certainement jamais à lui dire que c'est son fils. Je ressens un peu de satisfaction que celui qui soit mon époux croit que le fils que j'aurais voulu d'un autre ne soit pas le sien._ »

« _05.06.1983._

_Drago a trois ans._

_Hier, Lucius m'a demandé de ne démontrer aucune affection envers lui. C'est légitime, il est certain que ce n'est pas son fils._

_Je ne peux faire autrement. J'aime Drago, mais je n'ai pas le courage de faire plus de peine à Lucius alors que je me ronge intérieurement si misérablement._

_Que faire d'autres ? Drago n'est pas le fils de Severus._

_De plus, Lucius a lâché qu'il n'aurait pas la moindre hésitation quant à l'avenir de Drago si je lui témoignais trop d'intérêt._

_J'ai compris ce que mon cher époux attend de moi. Etant donné qu'il n'a pas eu l'intérêt que j'accordais à Severus, il ne veut pas que celui qu'il croit être le fils de Severus, ait à son tour, autant d'attention que 'son père'._

_C'est ridicule. Mais depuis longtemps j'ai perdu confiance en moi, en tout._

_La plupart de ma famille est soit morte, soit emprisonnée, soit reniée._

_D'ailleurs, Regulus est décédé. Ce serait pour une mission du Lord. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était le jour où j'ai trompé Lucius pour la première fois. Lucius n'a jamais su avec qui je pratiquais l'acte si avilissant qu'est celui de l'adultère. Il ne le saura jamais._ »

Les pages s'étendaient ainsi, près de deux cents qui narraient la vie de Narcissa Malefoy, femme emblématique et indéchiffrable, si froide mais passionnelle. Qui eût cru qu'elle n'osait affronter ainsi sa vie ? Il semblait, lorsqu'on croyait la connaitre, que rien, strictement rien, ne l'effrayât ou ne la surpassât.

Lé vérité jaillissait d'elle-même face à la sincérité qu'elle donnait à ce journal. C'était l'intimité entière de sa vie qu'elle dévoilait. Ses amours, ses doutes, ses peurs, son sang…

Pansy n'en menait pas large. S'était-elle doutée, un jour que cette femme si impérieuse, d'allure si gracieuse, avait, sur ses épaules si fines et altières, porté un si lourd fardeau ?

Et si Drago apprenait cela ! Ainsi, Lucius croyait que Drago n'était pas son fils…

Tout se tenait. Comment Narcissa aurait pu paraître aimante quand elle était dévorée de toutes ces histoires ? Drago était un poids de plus pour elle, l'aveu complet de son évident manque de courage… Et puis, elle devait sans cesse être harcelée par sa morale : était-elle une bonne mère ?

Pansy sentait son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine à une allure bondissante. L'histoire de la famille Malefoy… Sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Elle devait donner ce document à Drago. Il pourrait certainement revoir toute sa façon de penser.

Et Severus ! Cet homme si glacial, si austère… il avait perdu la femme de sa vie sans jamais pouvoir l'avoir.

Elle reprit sa lecture, et cette fois-ci, à la lecture de ces mots, son cœur s'arrêta brusquement dans sa poitrine, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et qu'un froid intense la parcourait.

« _15.07.1997_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est la fin de tous mes espoirs. C'est aussi l'ultime fois que je te dédie, cher journal, ma pitoyable vie que mon inertie et ma passivité n'ont conclu qu'à empirer._

_Aujourd'hui, et ce, depuis le quatre octobre 1979, je trompe mon époux avec Severus. Plus de dix-huit ans._

_Aujourd'hui, mon époux qui croyait que j'avais cessé après qu'il l'ait découvert, l'a appris._

_Je n'ai jamais vu Lucius ainsi. Je ne sais comment il l'a su. Mais il l'a su._

_Il est rentré au manoir. Drago était chez un ami, heureusement pour lui. J'espère qu'il aura une vie bien plus courageuse que la mienne._

_Lucius a hurlé. Hurlé comme jamais. Mais ce n'est pas cela le pire. C'est que depuis début juillet, l'intégralité notre manoir est le repère du Lord et que ce dernier était là. Ainsi que Bellatrix et toute la chère bande. Sauf Severus._

_Lucius a hurlé puis il a dévasté tout le hall. Je ne sais quel sort a été usé. Les murs ont explosé, les objets ont été pulvérisés, il n'en reste que des cendres._

_Puis, il a rejoint son maitre et j'ai été appelée._

_Tout le monde est parti, il ne demeurait que moi, Lucius et le maitre dans notre salon._

_Lucius avait appris que malgré les années, pas une fois, je n'avais arrêté de voir mon amant. Il se moquait du nom._

_Le Maitre a vu sa haine et s'en est délecté. Il était véritablement heureux. Il a avoué, d'une voix nonchalante, que ce geste n'était pas pardonnable. Je crois qu'il voyait là la conversion la plus totale d'un mangemort qu'il savait dévoué envers lui. L'annihilation de l'amour chez lui, ne ferait qu'accroitre, je suppose, sa servitude._

_Et tous les deux, se sont retournés vers moi : j'allais pouvoir expérimenter leur tout nouveau sortilège. C'est presque avec satisfaction qu'ils me l'annonçaient._

_J'ai regardé Lucius. Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié. Mais pourtant, il m'avait aimée. Est-ce qu'il se pouvait qu'il me laisse, ainsi ? Qu'il accepte ? Qu'il participe même à ma mort ?_

_Un sort de ronge. La magie allait me ronger de l'intérieur, peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. C'était assez ironique de mourir physiquement de la sensation qui m'étreignait mentalement lorsque je mentais à Lucius pour aller voir Severus._

_Au final, je pense que Lucius m'a trop aimée. Voldemort s'en est servi – j'use son nom car je n'ai plus aucune peur de cet homme, j'affronte la mort, le menton haut- pour éradiquer chez l'un de ses adeptes favoris, ce vil sentiment. Oui, j'en suis persuadée._

_Lucius a attendu de ce mariage ce que même dans mes pires cauchemars, je n'imaginais point._

_Je n'avais jamais vu la chose de cette manière. Je m'en veux de l'avoir fait souffrir de la sorte mais aujourd'hui, ma culpabilité s'éteint en même temps que ma peur._

_Le diagnostique est tombé. Je ne dépasserai pas le quinze novembre. Je n'ai que cinq mois à vivre._

_Je suis soulagée car je vais mourir. J'avais peur de ce dont serait composé le lendemain. Maintenant, j'ai une certitude : je vais mourir dans la souffrance mais au moins, tout prendra fin._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai toutefois la force de conclure. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poursuivre, et à quoi bon serait-il utile que je continue ? Je relaterai seulement mes douleurs, des douleurs que je mérite. Alors, à l'instant même, je termine ce que j'ai commencé._

_A Drago, mon fils chéri… J'ose garder l'espoir que tu ne porteras en toi aucune responsabilité de ma lâcheté et que tu sauras déchiffrer dans ce livre, l'amour que je n'ai jamais su te donner. Sache, toutefois, que dans mon ambition insatiable de te voir survivre, si un jour, tu devais partir en secret, loin de tout, t'enfuir, il te faudrait contacter ma chère sœur Andromeda… Elle a, depuis longtemps, un compte avec des gallions en masse, à ton nom, qu'elle garde pour toi. Je l'avais contactée dans ma peine et mes affres… Je ne sais quoi te dire. A nouveau, je t'offre en gage de mon amour, la seule chose qui m'ait été autorisée quand je n'avais le droit de t'afficher mon amour maternel : l'argent. L'argent, si empreint, de liberté fugace. Qu'elle soit aussi longue que tu en auras besoin._

_A Severus, l'unique homme dont j'aurais voulu un enfant, et, que j'ai aimé du plus profond de mon être. Je sais que j'ai été la deuxième, après Lily… Mais je t'aime._ »

Pansy plaqua une main contre sa poitrine, essayant d'en étirer la peau. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. La tension montait en elle et elle ressentait un besoin flagrant de courir comme jamais. Ses jambes tremblaient sur son lit, parcourues de spasmes incontrôlables. Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment Lucius avait-il pu ainsi agir ? Est-ce que l'amour peut porter à de tels actes ? Non, c'était la jalousie. La haine aussi, car Lucius avait une nette idée des statuts du sang. Tout s'était passé devant leurs yeux, à elle, à Blaise et à Drago.

Ils n'avaient rien vu. Rien.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, tenant entre ses mains, l'authentique vie de Narcissa Malefoy. L'unique, la vraie et sincère  
.

- Il faut que…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. C'était comme si sa bouche était soudainement anesthésiée.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction. Non ! Elle rouvrit à nouveau sa bouche et tenta de parler. Ce n'était pas possible !

Elle tourna brutalement la dernière page de l'écrit. D'une écriture très légère, étaient ainsi marqués les mots suivants :

« _Celui qui veut obtenir le pouvoir de consulter ce document, ne doit pas avoir d'apriori sur les sangs. La seule manière de témoigner ainsi, est d'aimer et d'être aimé par quelqu'un dont l'importance pour les sangs est moindre._

_D'autres parts, ceux qui pourraient lire ce bien, sont soumis à une forme particulière du sortilège Fidelitas. Ils ne peuvent en parler à personne qui n'ait pas lu ce manuscrit._ »

Ce n'était pas possible… Drago ne pourrait donc jamais rien savoir de tout cela ?

Les pensées de Pansy s'agitaient et sa tête travaillait. Il fallait trouver une solution pour détourner ce sort. Oui, elle le devait, ce n'était assurément pas juste qu'il… Mais avant tout…ce qu'elle venait de lire transformait en aversion tout ce en quoi elle avait cru.

Elle déposa le livre sur son lit en le fermant au passage, n'ayant aucune crainte que ses camarades le parcourent étant donné leurs croyances.

Elle était retournée, entièrement bouleversée par sa lecture. Mais qui était cette femme ? La complexité qui composait sa vie était accablante. Rien n'avait pu être simple. D'un autre côté, n'était-ce pas un peu sommaire d'aborder ainsi la chose ? Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de faire face à sa vie, et de l'assumer pleinement.

Et elle prit une décision. Une décision qui changerait beaucoup de choses. Elle ne savait pas encore les conséquences et les écoulées de celle-ci. Elles seraient grave, certainement.

Précipitamment, la jeune femme sortit hors des cachots, sans un regard pour le carton sur lequel elle s'était tant affairée. Ses priorités étaient reclassées et elle comptait sur son bon rôle de Serpentard pour échapper à Drago et Granger qui devaient être en train de faire leur ronde. De plus, elle ignorait leur trajet mais ce qui était sûr, était que jamais, elle ne laisserait qui que ce soit mettre en péril ce qu'elle projetait d'accomplir.

Silencieusement, elle bondit vers le hall et commença sa lente ascension. Un détail la persécutait mentalement alors qu'elle sentait ses échos cardiaques se répandre dans tout son corps, la faisant dangereusement vibrer. Comment allait-elle apprendre la vérité à Drago ? Se moquait-il des sangs ou était-ce juste une apparence pour attirer Granger ?

Muette de stupeur devant l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait appris, elle s'arrêta devant une immense fenêtre du troisième étage, recouverte de buée qu'elle essuya de sa manche. Elle posa son front contre la vitre, frissonnant de bien être devant le froid de février. Il l'apaise quelque peu.

Devant ses yeux, s'étendaient le magnifique lac de Poudlard et, à quelques pas, il était un petit tas d'elle-ne-savait-quoi qui répandait un long filet de fumée opaque qui troublait le ciel immaculé**.**

Elle plissa ses paupières, tentant de discerner un détail de plus. Elle aperçut, autour de ce qui était un petit feu de bois, deux silhouettes encastrées. Le corps de la première était très sombre mais de sa tête jaillissait beaucoup de lumière, des rayons lumineux particulièrement jaunes qui paraissaient fluorescents. La seconde était menue et aux cheveux blonds.

Elle soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant Blaise et Loufoca en train d'effectuer des actes...quelconques finalement. Oui, elle était sur lui et semblait partiellement nue... Et alors ? Au moins, elle était certaine de ne pas tomber sur eux pour le moment. Ils avaient l'air sérieusement occupé.

Toutefois, le caractère surréaliste de cette apparition lui sembla déplacé, après ce qu'elle avait vécu et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle les fusilla du regard et se détourna.

Pansy se laissa glisser le long du vitrail, la tête entre les genoux. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à un exercice très difficile et auquel aucune solution ne conviendrait. Il faudrait qu'elle aille à la bibliothèque, chercher un moyen de corrompre cet abominable sort. Et dire que Granger aurait certainement la solution à son problème !

Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander, déjà, parce qu'elle était promise au Lord et que Pansy ne souhaitait aucun contact direct avec la source de la mort de Narcissa et aussi car elle craignait ce que devinerait la née moldue.

Née moldue... Tout cela lui avait bien fait remarquer qu'elle avait changé des avis quant aux sangs. Avait-elle toujours agis ainsi ? Elle n'en était pas certaine.

A nouveau, la simplicité se confronta à sa manie de chercher une réponse complexe. La solution était devant elle.

Soudain, elle releva ses yeux et, le corps brusquement raide, se mit à courir comme jamais.

Telle une ombre fantomatique, elle escalada les étages, maniant discrétion et habilité pour échapper aux préfets qu'elle entendait au loin.

C'était _ça_ la solution ! Il fallait que Drago Malefoy tombe amoureux d'Hermione Granger afin qu'il ait l'attestation qu'elle n'était pas si différente de lui !


	30. Chapitre 29 : Personne au courant ?

_**Chapitre 29 : Pourquoi, personne n'était au courant qu'on était ensemble ?**_

* * *

La semaine passa rapidement en fin de compte.

Pansy et Granger semblaient avoir définitivement enterré la hache de guerre. Drago était persuadé que c'était dû à leur plan envers Nott qui les avait rapprochées. Et surtout ce que ce petit crétin avait essayé de faire à son amie.

Blaise rêvassait toute la journée, bavassait sur son nouvel amour. Drago en avait conclu que soit, la Loufoca était un bon coup, soit elle ne lui avait pas encore donné ce qu'il en attendait.

Il y avait seulement, un point assez noir à tout cela. Positif et négatif.

Granger avait repris de plus belle la magie noire. A toute heure, elle lisait. Et à chaque instant, elle pratiquait. Ainsi, elle devenait plus intéressée, plus calculatrice. Et Drago, le premier à subir son pouvoir d'attraction, éprouvait un certain sentiment assez plaisant de la voir de la sorte, rabrouer ceux de sa table, le charmer, se moquer de Blaise ou rire avec Pansy.

Avec un regret, le vendredi soir, il effectua sa retenue avec McGonagall. Après plus de trois heures de travail acharné qui avait consisté à appliquer un sortilège de mutisme puis à l'ôter sur un perroquet exaspérant ( dans le but d'apprendre au jeune Serpentard l'intérêt d'être silencieux et à l'écoute de son professeur en classe), Drago put enfin sortir et gagner ses quartiers.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il ne sut s'il devait être satisfait – car elle accomplissait la mission du Lord- ou mécontent – car tôt ou tard, à nouveau cela se retournerait contre eux. De plus, si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre… De sueurs froides ainsi qu'un désagréable frisson le parcoururent. Il ne valait mieux pas y penser.

Debout, dans la pièce, face à face, Blaise et Hermione pointaient leurs baguettes dans la même direction : Drago.

La salle commune, suite aux exigences de Granger, avait été insonorisée et bien des sorts plus ou moins légaux, y avaient été apposés. Notamment un qui consistait à empêcher la détection de magie noire, ou un autre qui protégeait tout le mobilier.

Avachie sur un fauteuil, la tête en bas et les jambes croisées sur le dossier, Pansy les fixait, assez amusée.

-Quelle est la pire honte de ma vie ? demanda Blaise sans baisser sa garde.

De toute évidence, non seulement il prenait d'assaut sa salle commune de préfet en chef pour des activités frauduleuses, mais en plus, le métis avait le culot de douter de son identité !

Drago sourit d'un air blasé, en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches : il était préférable de les garder hors de portée du cou de Blaise, au cas où la tentation de l'étrangler ne soit trop forte.

-Blaise Zabini est quelqu'un de bien trop exhaustif pour qu'une superficialité comme la honte ne l'atteigne, contra Drago.

-Oui, c'est vrai, approuva son ami en souriant largement alors que Granger affichait une moue peu convaincue.

-Malefoy ! De quoi a hérité Harry Potter ?

-De la maison des Black , grinça le blond, agacé de ce souvenir déshonorant.

Elle hocha la tête puis verrouilla le portrait à l'aide d'un sort informulé.

Dans le même laps de temps, elle envoyait valdinguer Blaise d'un coup de baguette, contre un mur. Ce dernier, ayant reçu de nombreux enchantements, se contenta de s'assouplir avant de projeter le Serpentard sur le tapis.

-Pas beaucoup de réflexes, déplora Granger.

Elle se pencha pour tendre une main au jeune homme dont elle s'était rapprochée.

Drago, dont l'idée première n'était pas celle-ci, eut toutefois une vue assez précise de l'arrière des cuisses de sa charmante collaboratrice. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'abaissait, sa jupe remontait sur ses hanches et il put commencer à apercevoir le tissu qui ornait ses fesses légèrement cambrées.

Une partie de son anatomie se rappela fort bien à lui et il dut se détourner, faisant mine de consulter son sac à dos. Il devait à tout prix penser à quelque chose de répugnant. Pourtant, dans sa tête, tout était altéré par ces longues jambes qui s'affinaient et s'étendaient à l'infini avant de s'entrouvrir légèrement, comme un appel à…

-Eh mec ! Tu fais quoi ? s'enquit Blaise. J'y crois pas ! T'es en train de …

Drago pâlit brusquement mais c'était trop tard.

-… garder pour toi des chocolats de St Valentin ! s'étonna son ami en se redressant avec la boite en forme de cœur qu'il avait dénichée dans la besace ouverte. Et toi, tu comptais tout garder pour toi, dans ton coin… Quel radin !

Après quelques hésitations, Drago s'extirpa discrètement vers la salle de bain. Il tenta de se calmer et y parvint au bout de longues minutes durant lesquelles Blaise n'hésita pas à l'appeler.

Quand il put enfin apparaître, le duel avait repris. Il salua chacun et alla se coucher. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

HHHH

Il mordilla son cou alors qu'elle gémissait. Il fit courir ses mains sous sa robe, la remontant avec empressement, se perdant dans tous les plis du tissu. Il glissa la culotte le long de ses jambes élancées, tout son corps pressé contre le sien, tous deux ensevelis de convoitise et d'empressement. La hâte d'en finir, de mettre fin à cette brulure intérieure, à cet assouvissement insatiable. Mais l'envie aussi, que cela ne s'arrête jamais, demeure pour toujours, cet instant tangible avant l'assouvissement.

La chaleur qui se dégageait de son humidité attira ses doigts et lentement, il les y enfouit. Il caressa de haut en bas la fente qui s'ouvrait sous lui alors que la jeune femme se raidissait. Il cala sa tête dans son cou, humant l'effluve qui s'en dégageait.

A son tour, elle ouvrit hâtivement son pantalon, cassant le bouton au passage. Elle descendit son caleçon et, incapable de réfléchir, se saisit du membre si dur du jeune homme, y formant quelques va-et-vient assez brusques, tant elle vibrait de par les sensations qu'il lui prodiguait. Il remonta son visage et l'embrassa, leurs yeux clos.

Leurs souffles étaient erratiques et, front contre front, ils soupiraient, pantelants, essayant d'attraper les lèvres de l'autre sans vraiment le vouloir, sans vraiment y parvenir.

Dans un appel au contact, la jeune brune découvrit sa poitrine nue en poussant un pan de chemise. De sa main libre, elle saisit la tête du jeune l'homme et l'intima de s'emparer de sa poitrine. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, attrapant un téton entre ses dents. Il le mordilla avant de lécher lascivement son mamelon.

Bien vite, il revint à ses cheveux bruns, éparses, qui se répandaient autour de sa tête… Elle était si désirable. Il la pénétra d'un doigt alors que depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle faisait cogner son sexe sensible et impatient contre, le suppliant, ralentissant même le rythme de son geste à elle sur lui, afin de le persuader.

Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir contre son oreille, pressant ses lèvres contre sa joue, sa mâchoire, sa tempe, son front, l'arrête de son nez… Elle passa sa langue sur la bouche close du jeune homme. La sueur trempait la base de ses cheveux blonds, les entortillant sur eux-mêmes. Sa respiration était difficile, il sentait que la délivrance arrivait. Il percevait que…

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il se dressa en position assise, le regard hagard, les draps trempés de transpiration. Il n'avait quand même pas… si. Il avait fait un rêve érotique sur Hermione Granger. Il soupira profondément, se passant une main sur le visage puis dans ses cheveux trempés. Il frissonna brutalement.

Bon sang, que ne donnerait-il pas pour continuer ?! Il grogna en apercevant la bosse qui déformait les draps.

Il s'allongea lentement, dépité. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir s'infiltrer dans le lit de la Gryffondor, écarter doucement la couverture, puis, baisser son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement… la péné-… il ne put finir de songer, son sexe était si douloureux.

Toujours sur le ventre, les yeux fermés face à son rêve à moitié revécu, il fit parcourir sa main le long de son flanc et le glissa sous son ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son pénis. Il l'agrippa brutalement et entreprit de soulager ses maux. Ses _si_ délicieux maux…

HHHH

-En garde, Blaise ! ordonna Granger en écartant les fauteuils de sa future victime.

Il était incroyable que Zab fût capable d'encore affronter la Gryffondor. N'avait-elle pas failli le tuer, quelques semaines auparavant ?

Il avait l'air d'avoir fait l'entière impasse sur tout ce sujet épineux. Désormais, seule comptait la mission. Et plus la jeune femme serait affectée, plus le maitre serait satisfait.

Ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

Certaines fois, Drago se laissait envahir par la terreur. Il avait l'impression de mieux connaître Granger.

N'était-ce pas la trahir ? Si, mais sa vie était en jeu, s'il n'accomplissait pas ce que l'on attendait de lui. De plus, il n'était pas très efficace en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre. Que leur avait-il rapporté ? Une attaque à Près-au-Lard ? Fantastique.

Il se doutait qu'avec le peu qu'il leur avait fait gagner, l'Ordre ne le protègerait pas vraiment s'il était poursuivi par Voldemort. Quels intérêts auraient-ils ?

Quelques jours auparavant, il avait eu une discussion avec Granger, concernant la magie noire. Il était assez ébahi de constater avec quelle liberté et simplicité elle conversait à ce propos.

Après lui en avoir fait la réflexion, elle avait lâché que même si elle avait bien freiné depuis qu'elle avait failli tuer Blaise, le simple fait de s'atteler à nouveau à la tâche, la replongeait dedans avec force et c'était comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée de la pratiquer.

Bien plus stupéfiant que cela encore, il semblait que le temps passé à ne rien étudier, lui avait été gracieux et qu'elle avait ainsi mieux assimilé tout ce qu'elle avait si vite appris.

La seule chose que Drago ignorait et qui ne resterait pas longtemps sans réponse, était la raison obscure pour laquelle la jeune Granger revenait à la charge si férocement.

Est-ce que cela lui avait manqué ?

-Stupefix !

-Protego ! Experlliamus !

Stup…

-Avada…

-Non mais ça va pas ! s'exclama Pansy en brandissant sa baguette.

-Avada Krama, reprit Granger avec un sourire las.

Et la pièce s'embrasa dans un cercle de flammes intenses, qui ne causaient aucun dégât si ce n'est une chaleur insoutenable, une fumée abondante et une luminosité sans pareil.

Au risque de suffoquer, la Gryffondor leva le sortilège et ouvrit les fenêtres dans le même laps de temps.

-Tu n'y as pas cru, quand même ? se moqua-t-elle.

-Un peu, avoua Pansy en s'emparant du livre de la jeune femme.

Après MNCA qui avait fini dans la cheminée, c'était la Magie Noire Pour Souffrir que Granger s'était procuré comme ouvrage.

Le titre n'avait rien de glorieux et Drago avait espéré qu'elle ne l'utiliserait jamais contre lui.

Sinon, il serait contraint d'utiliser tous ses dons et de la tuer. Et de se faire tuer à son tour par le Maitre.

-C'est le gaz qui en émanait qui tue, lâcha Pansy en les informant de sa lecture.

-Une super mort ! s'exclama Blaise.

-Depuis qu'il traine avec Luna, il est encore plus dingue, marmonna Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Blaise avait appliqué un sortilège sur les trois autres ainsi que quelques Serpentard afin qu'ils ne puissent plus dire « Loufoca » pour désigner sa chère et tendre, mais « Luna ».

-Elle est si délicate. Elle a adoré comment tu m'avais habillé Granger… En plus, sous l'eau, qui était si noire, je servais de lanterne, c'était vraiment pratique. Mais Luna…Elle est…Fragile et forte. On s'est raconté nos vies, nos buts un peu, ajouta rêveusement Blaise.

-Elle rêve de pécher des licornes dans un lac près de Londres et toi, de faire sauter Londres ? persifla Drago.

-Les licornes ne vivent pas dans l'eau ! s'ébahit Blaise en le scrutant comme s'il était fou.

-On ne peut pas perdre notre temps avec des relations comme ça, Zab ! Réveille-toi.

-C'est le mec qui court après Kathlins et Greengrass qui te dit ça, Blaise, affirma Granger en paraissant franchement exaspérée. Et monsieur le ministre de la magie, qu'as-tu à faire d'autres de plus importants ?

-Ca, c'est que du vent. C'est de l'air, ces nanas. Il faut… trouver la bonne, lâcha Drago en mentant habilement – il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la phrase qu'il avait dite alors que la jeune femme était là.

-Trouver la bonne ? répéta Granger en fronçant son nez comme si elle reniflait quelque chose de particulièrement nauséabond. A dix-sept ans ? Le mariage à dix-huit, les mioches à vingt ? Quoi, tu veux changer des couches toute ta vie ? Parce que, quand tu commences tôt, après y a un grand écart entre l'ainé et le cadet et quand t'en as fini avec le dernier, le premier te ramène ses enfants, et tu changes des couches toute ta vie.

Les trois serpentards la dévisagèrent, assez choqués.

Ils n'avaient jamais imaginé se lancer dans une relation sérieuse en revanche, que Granger, qui avait l'air si réfléchie, si mature, si encline à s'acheter un logis et à changer des couches – c'est ce qu'ils avaient cru d'elle- leur dise cela…

-Quoi ?! bégaya-t-elle en rougissant subtilement. Ce n'est quand même pas sérieux ! Avec la guerre et tout ça…

Elle fronça ses sourcils et entreprit de fixer ses chaussures, l'air songeur.

-Mais, au fait, Granger, commença Drago à voix basse.

Il fallait qu'ils aient cette conversation, tôt ou tard. Il risquait beaucoup mais c'était Granger, et il y aurait toujours des risques à aborder ce sujet.

-Si tu n'es plus avec le vieux fou, tu es pour qui ?

Elle releva la tête et parut assez étonnée. Silencieusement, perdue dans une réflexion sans fond, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil en sirotant un verre de bierreaubeurre, venue droit du placard, attirée par un charme.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Mais faire la guerre avec Dumbledore, Harry et Ron, les Weasley, alors qu'ils m'ont virée… Je me suis vraiment … j'ai été trahie. Je voulais juste faire un peu de magie noire, et… je n'ai eu aucun soutient. Moi, je les ai suivis dans toutes leurs aventures, dans tous les coups durs. Pour eux, je me suis sacrifiée… Et je me rends compte que ce n'était pas réciproque. Des Gryffondors ? Eux ? Impossible.

Elle afficha une moue sceptique.

-Je suppose que je verrai bien si Voldemort a des choses intéressantes à me proposer ! lança-t-elle joyeusement. Ce doit être un grand professeur de magie noire…, murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Il doit savoir faire des choses…étonnantes. Sans limites. Vraiment. Il doit sûrement posséder beaucoup de livres et d'écrits extrêmement rares !

Il y eut un froid dont elle ne prit pas conscience.

Pansy et les deux garçons évitaient de se regarder, gardant tant bien que mal, leurs traits fermés, leurs expressions stoïques. Pourtant, imaginer que cela puisse venir d'elle…

Elle n'avait pas ingéré de philtre. Que lui arrivait-il ? La magie noire pouvait donc l'atteindre à ce point en un temps record ?

-Hier, j'ai surpris Nott. Je lui ai lancé un charme très puissant, sourit-elle avec malice et complicité vis-à-vis de Pansy.

-Et alors ?

Il ne pourra plus jamais procréer comme précédemment.

-Tu l'as…castré ?

-Bien pire.

Ils prirent place sur les fauteuils.

-Je l'ai…travesti du bas !

Pansy éclata de rire avec une force qui dépassait l'entendement. Elle se mit à glousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter les larmes perlaient à ses yeux avant de se déverser sur ses joues. Granger la rejoignit, les joues en feu, le souffle court.

-Il n'a… plus rien ?

-Si, mais c'est une fille désormais… oh ! jura Granger en se redressant, reprenant le pas sur son laisser-aller. Il faut que…oui ! oui ! c'est brillant ! tout simplement magnifique… vite, trépigna-t-elle en sautant sur place avant de s'emparer d'un livre de magie avancé.

Elle le feuilleta avec virulence tandis qu'une lueur d'enthousiasme face à son prochain méfait dansait dans ses yeux. Elle planta ces derniers dans ceux de Pansy qui l'avait interrogée quant à ses intentions.

-Pansy, ma chère… Imagine ce petit crétin qui va au terrain de Quidditch grâce à un sort de persuasion, expliqua-t-elle tandis que Blaise et Drago se penchaient, anticipant avec intérêt. Juste un jour de pluie. Quand il veut retourner au château, Rusard le bloque. Non, non, monsieur Nott doit se nettoyer aux vestiaires des Serpentard de Quidditch, pas de boue ici. Il y retourne et… Malefoy ! cria-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, tu auras proposé un petit match à cet instant-là… Pansy, concevons… Ham et Butcher qui rentrent dans les vestiaires en combien de temps vont-ils répandre la rumeur quant à la virilité de Nott ?

Désormais, elles étaient prises de spasmes tant elles pouffaient. Elles avaient du mal à reprendre leurs souffles et les deux hommes n'en menaient pas large non plus.

-Si on peut amener Tracey ou Greengrass ! cria Pansy d'une voix aiguë en s'essuyant les trainées de larmes.

-Ce serait magnif… AHAH ! Demain, Pansy, demain , il y a entrainement ! clama Granger, les cheveux ébouriffés. Vite, vite, il me faut tous les détails…

-Mais on va perdre Nott pour le poker, se plaignit Blaise. On voulait le ruiner, avant…

-Lundi, c'est bien mieux, assura Drago. C'est le début de semaine, l'ennui total, tout le monde sera au courant en une heure !

-Bien vu, c'est encore mieux, ricana Granger en tapant la main du blond, scellant un peu là, le pacte d'une amitié naissante, ou d'au moins, une camaraderie à bon terme.

HHHH

Le dimanche, Drago rentra du Quidditch avec Blaise et Pansy, tous pimpants. De toute évidence, ces parties de poker étaient plutôt fréquentes chez les Serpentard.

Le blond, gagnant sa chambre puis retournant dans le salon, posa sur la table basse, un paquet de cartes ainsi qu'un tas de jetons qui lui appartenaient. Blaise fit de même avec les siens et Pansy s'installa sur un des canapés en s'étirant.

-Hermione ?! appela-t-elle.

-Mm ? répondit celle-ci, de la salle de bain entrouverte.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Ce que tu ne pourrais faire à ma place, argua la Gryffondor. Malefoy, je suppose que Nott sera là ?

-Très bonne supposition, Grangie ! s'exclama Blaise.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait apprécié ce que j'ai testé sur lui.

-Mais il ne sait pas que c'est toi, non ? demanda Pansy, les sourcils froncés.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Elle apparut, le teint cramoisi, avec un livre en main. Elle rejoignit Pansy en désignant une page de son manuel.

-Tu es toute rouge, constata sa voisine. Tu as vu des trucs… intéressants là-dedans ?

-Non, du tout, ricana-t-elle. J'ai juste essayé un charme pour… aucune importance. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, ajouta-t-elle en tapotant une feuille.

-Ah super… C'est pour la pluie.

-Oui. Ca va la déclencher. Pour le sort de persuasion, je sais l'appliquer. Il faudra juste s'occuper que Rusard soit là au bon moment. Peut-être qu'avec Peeves…

-Eh oh ! lança une voix de l'autre côté du portrait. On est là ! Vite, on a du whisky avec nous…

Blaise, à ces mots, se redressa d'un bond et courut ouvrir le portrait, laissant passer Nott, Ham, Butcher, Crabbe, Goyle et Tracey qui salua tout le monde en secouant ses mains, chargés de bracelets ridicules. Granger rangea distraitement le bouquin dans la bibliothèque.

-Bonsoir, bonsoir ! salua Davis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ? jeta Drago aux autres hommes en l'ignorant.

-Elle a tenu à venir, elle disait qu'elle allait nous coller la pâtée, expliqua posément Butcher qui semblait ne pas en croire un mot.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel tandis que chacun plaçait sur le tapis, sa trouvaille : il y avait de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool ainsi que des paquets entiers de friandises de chez Honneydukes.

Il constata avec étonnement, qu'il n'y avait aucune tension quelconque entre Pansy et Nott. Seulement, ce dernier, semblait se tasser sur lui-même.

-Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, ajusta Tracey.

Un à un, Drago, Blaise, Tracey, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Ham et Butcher s'assirent autour de la petite table. Pansy s'était placée à côté de Blaise et elle fut rejointe par l'autre Serpentarde.

Ceux qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore fait, posèrent un petit pactole de pièces rondes face à eux. Grace à la magie du plateau de Poker qui était mis sur la table, les cartes se mélangèrent à une rapidité renversante et les jetons de chacun se rangèrent par valeur.

Le tas de jetons le plus conséquent était celui de Théodore. Drago et Blaise, le dévisageaient d'un air carnassier en échangeant un coup d'œil complice.

-J'imagine bien qu'en honnêtes Serpentards, il n'y aura pas de magouilles et de bluffs, hein ? demanda Granger en s'asseyant entre Drago et Blaise.

-En honnêtes Serpentards, tous les coups sont permis, nargua Ham en ricanant.

Drago l'observa, assez intrigué.

Depuis longtemps, il avait remarqué cette étrange complicité qui liait Ham et Butcher. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours ensemble. L'idée qu'ils étaient vraiment très amis s'était insinuée dans son esprit.

Mais certaines fois, il avait eu l'impression d'un certain malaise lorsqu'il entrait dans les vestiaires de Serpentard et qu'ils étaient présents.

« Tous les coups sont permis » ? Devait-il prendre cela d'une autre manière qu'il ne l'aurait dû ?

De toute évidence, Granger avait, elle aussi, l'oreille pointilleuse.

-Tous les coups sont permis. Mon pauvre Nott, je sens bien que tu vas te faire avoir – bien que je pensais à un autre verbe- avant la fin de la soirée, dit-elle d'un air entendu.

Et la réponse fusa aussitôt, car, Ham et Butcher sourirent largement.

Tout, mais pas ça. Pas dans son équipe de Quidditch. Drago se sentait blêmir. Le sort s'acharnait contre lui.

L'idée en elle-même que les deux hommes étaient ensemble ne le dérangeait pas énormément. Mais celle que dans les vestiaires, ils le regardaient comme s'il était une fille ou qu'eux étaient des filles face à un bel homme, l'insupportait.

Il ne voulait pas être la proie de fantasmes masculins, même s'il paraissait que c'était plutôt Théo qui était visé. Et que Granger s'en délectait.

Théo pâlit violemment. Drago se rappela qu'effectivement, il avait été travesti du bas. Et que ce ne serait pas évident si cela se faisait.

-Bah alors, Nott, tu _tires_ les cartes ? s'impatienta Granger en désignant le paquet, sans pour autant participer au jeu, ainsi que Pansy. C'est à ton tour.

Décidément, ce soir serait une soirée axée sur les insinuations… Et à l'air extatique qui engorgeait les yeux de la Gryffondor, cela lui plaisait d'avance.

Elle était bien la seule à afficher ouvertement ce qu'elle pensait, tous les Serpentards étaient déjà concentrés et veillaient à ne rien laisser transparaitre.

Le brun, dans un silence presque religieux, commença à distribuer deux cartes à chacun.

Ils consultèrent leurs jeux mais aucun ne se coucha. Ainsi, lorsque chacun eut payé un jeton pour voir les trois cartes que Nott apposa au milieu, seul régnait le bruit de leurs respirations.

-On s'ennuie à mort, soupira Pansy.

-Carrément, affirma Blaise à qui était le tour de savoir s'il poursuivait ou non.

-C'est à toi, Zab, grogna Drago.

Il dut reconnaître que son jeu n'était pas vraiment très net. Un Huit de Trèfles et un Six de Carreau. Fantastique. Déjà, il menait tout le monde en bateau.

Mais c'était cela, avec les Serpentards. Toutefois, l'un des plus rusés était, étrangement, Blaise. Avec son air mutin, il en plantait plus d'un.

Drago avait déjà gagné avec un jeu bien moins intéressant. Avec celui qu'il avait entre les mains, il pouvait toujours espérer faire une suite.

Et sur la table, s'étendaient un As de Trèfle, un Dix de Carreau et un Valet de Trèfles.

Il y avait risque aussi, au vu des cartes sur le plateau, que quelqu'un puisse faire une couleur ou une suite royale…

Butcher arrêta là sa partie, jugeant certainement que son jeu ne tenait plus la route.

Ham le suivit quand une quatrième carte – Sept de Cœur rejoignit ses sœurs- ainsi que Crabbe.

Drago humait déjà la douce odeur de la victoire qui lui effleurait les narines. Il suffisait juste d'un neuf ! Et il avait une suite !

Il surenchérit, montant sa mise personnelle à dix gallions. Blaise, Tracey, Goyle, Nott l'imitèrent dans une torpeur mortelle.

Tracey afficha un sourire goguenard, alors que Goyle gloussait bruyamment.

La cinquième carte tomba : Deux de Pique.

Drago désenchanta aussitôt, sans le laisser paraître. Il n'avait pas grand-chose, finalement. En vérité, il n'avait strictement rien du tout. Ni paire, ni suite, ni couleur. Pas même une bonne carte.

_Rien du tout._

Et il avait bien misé. Hors de question qu'il arrête là sa course !

-Eh bien, on dirait que les jeux sont faits. Nous allons pouvoir enfin pénétrer l'intimité de chacun, voir, qui a menti quant à celle-ci, lâcha Granger d'une voix rauque.

Drago se sentit frémir à la vibration de sa voix chaude. Il savait qui était la cible de ses phrases virulentes, pourtant, elles le perturbaient également.

Ils dévoilèrent leur jeu.

Nott n'avait rien du tout, encore moins que Drago qui aurait pu gagner si le neuf était venu.

Goyle avait une paire d'As ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Pour l'heure, il battait largement Théo et le préfet en chef.

Et enfin, Blaise et Tracey révélèrent leurs cartes. Le premier avait la suite royale, en sa possession étaient le Roi de Cœur et la Dame de Trèfle. Tracey avait la couleur, 5 et 3 de Trèfles en main.

Mais c'était évidemment Zab qui l'emportait et Drago se sentit légèrement moins rancunier.

-La prochaine fois sera la bonne, marmonna Tracey entre ses dents.

-Oui, c'est vrai que le jeu était assez décevant, consentit à dire Blaise en fronçant son nez. J'aurais pu avoir la Quint Flush.

Il fut fusillé du regard par ses condisciples mais ne leur en tint pas rigueur.

Les parties défilèrent rapidement, les remarques acerbes et aux sous-entendus sexuels fusant de toutes parts. Elles s'atténuèrent à peine quand Granger s'installa plus loin pour commencer ses révisions.

-Mais, Granger, on est en Février ! Les Aspics sont fin Juin, dit Drago avec un air blasé. En réalité, tu veux seulement que l'on te voit travailler, c'est ça ?

-Malefoy, je suis navrée que tu ramènes tout à toi, lâcha-t-elle en secouant sa tignasse revêche de droite à gauche, mais je me dois d'étudier. Il y a ce que je fais en parallèle avec vous aussi qui compte et elle me prend beaucoup de temps. Ce n'est pas pour autant que les Aspics seront négligées. Par exemple, je suis certaine que tu ne te rappelles pas qui a inventé le sortilège d'Allégresse.

-Plait-il ?

-Malefoy, qui l'a inventé ?

Il serra ses lèvres, assez agacé de se faire ainsi rabaisser.

-Franchement Granger, crois-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Dumbledore te demanderait un tel sort ? s'enquit-il, affligé.

Elle se releva et, avançant d'un pas souple vers lui, se pencha considérablement, jusqu'à avoir sa tête au niveau du jeune homme.

-Mais dis-moi, Malefoy, toi si fort, si intelligent, toi qui sais tout, quand tu es en pleine guerre et que tu as le moral dans les chaussettes, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Simple, répondit-il aussitôt, en rejetant sa tête en arrière, masquant ainsi son trouble quant à leur proximité. Je me trouve une fille et je tire un coup ! ajouta-t-il avec une moue narquoise.

-Et s'il n'y en a pas ? contra-t-elle en ayant un sourire narquois.

-Eh bien, je devrais me contenter de travaux manuels, consentit-il d'une voix hésitante, à dire après une courte réflexion.

-Ca y est, j'ai des images obscènes de toi et de tes mains ! s'écria Blaise. Sortez de là, sortez ! Sortez ! beugla-t-il en se secouant la tête.

Ham lui assena une grande claque sur la joue et le métis revint à lui avec un sourire en guise de remerciement.

-Et si tu n'as plus de mains ?

-S'il n'a plus de mains, il ne pourra pas non plus user du sort, fit remarquer Pansy en tirant la moue. Puisqu'il ne pourra tenir sa baguette.

-C'est vrai, approuva Hermione. Malefoy, avoue quand même l'utilité d'un tel charme !

-Pour une femme peut-être. Si tu as du mal à prendre du plaisir quand il le faut… mais un homme n'a jamais ce genre de problèmes.

-Sérieusement ? s'étonna Granger en se redressant un peu. Jamais ?

-J-A-M-A-I-S ! assura Butcher alors que Crabbe et Goyle hochaient de haut en bas leurs grandes têtes.

-Donc, Drago, selon toi, un homme est tout apte à donner du plaisir à n'importe quel moment, qu'importent les circonstances ? résuma Davis en se penchant vers lui.

-Totalement, grinça-t-il.

Il sentit qu'il venait de se faire piéger. Tracey savait plusieurs choses à son sujet et il était trop tard pour reculer. N'avait-il pas une échappatoire qui détournerait l'attention de chacun ?

Non, ils étaient tous des Serpentard, ça ne ferait qu'axer leur attention sur lui.

-Alors, poursuivit-elle en retroussant son nez, en novembre dernier quand tu es venu me retrouver, ton impuissance était due à quoi ?

Les regards convergèrent brusquement vers le jeune Malefoy. Ils étaient surpris et visiblement, attendaient avec empressement une confirmation de ce qu'elle avait déclaré.

Drago tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas blêmir. Ce n'était pas évident. Il devait se concentrer sur un fait quelconque, comme Granger, qui, à ses côtés, ne parlait pas mais contemplait soigneusement un grain de beauté sur le coude du jeune homme. Voilà, rougir légèrement…

Le pire dans tout cela, était que Tracey avait raison. Lorsqu'il était allé la voir, il avait encore en tête la mort de sa mère et était en plein deuil.

Il voulait juste se changer les idées mais elles étaient plutôt…tomber à plat.

Il releva sa tête et poignarda chacun de ses yeux gris glacés. Pour autant, il eut du mal à soutenir leurs airs circonspects.

Il se rendit compte qu'en dehors de Blaise et Pansy, il ne fréquentait plus beaucoup de monde et de ce fait, il avait perdu un peu de son aplomb en public. A nouveau, ce fut Granger qui vint à sa rescousse mais d'une façon à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas vraiment.

-Ma chère Davis…, soupira Granger en la fusillant du regard. T'es-tu seulement regardée ?

Pourquoi, Drago se le demandait sans cesser de se morigéner, pourquoi, n'avait-il pas réussi à prononcer cette phrase ? Etait-ce parce, lié à cet instant assez honteux avec Tracey, il y avait la mort de sa mère qui l'avait encore bouleversé ? Etait-ce la proximité de Granger ? Que ses compétences soient remises en doute devant Granger ?

Cette répartie lui était typique, pourtant.

En tout cas, il put enfin se reprendre légèrement, faisant fondre la glace qui le paralysait. Il émit un ricanement qui fut approuvé par la main de la Gryffondor qui se posait dans son dos.

-Comment aurait-il pu avoir un quelconque désir pour toi ? Moi, je n'ai jamais vu Drago impuissant dans nos ébats, déclara Hermione d'un air petit air supérieur insupportable.

Oh mon Dieu…

Cette fois-ci, tous étaient vraiment choqués.

Le summum était évidemment les visages de Blaise et Pansy qui se décomposèrent en quelques secondes alors qu'ils scrutaient leur ami.

Les masques de la totalité des Serpentards étaient tombés.

Drago fit sa prière. Il supplia le ciel que lorsque son maitre avait supprimé une certaine partie de mémoire à Nott, il avait bien ôté tout ce qui concernait Granger. Car si une missive partait prévenir le Maitre dans la soirée de ce à quoi s'adonnaient « soi-disant » ces deux jeunes gens, il n'avait plus qu'à s'enfuir.

-On aurait dû s'en douter, songea à voix haute Butcher. Les appartements préfectoraux, c'est un luxe.

Théo fronça ses sourcils en se mordant les lèvres.

-Mis à part ton entrée fracassante en matière, commença Tracey avec un sourire indulgent qui ne le demeurerait pas longtemps, je suis navrée de te faire remarquer que je sais très bien me rendre désirable. Je vais de ce pas te le montrer avec notre cher Théodore…, susurra-t-elle en s'approchant du jeune homme qui était devenu d'un blanc immaculé.

-C'est de la triche, Davis, attaqua aussitôt Pansy qui voyait là leur plan pour humilier Nott tomber à l'eau. Même un vieux canard boiteux lui ferait de l'effet. Essaye plutôt avec Ham.

Le silence tomba autour de la table et Tracey perdit un peu de sa superbe.

Alors que Nott reprenait quelques couleurs en essuyant la sueur froide qui perlait à son front, la jeune femme se pencha vers Ham. Quelles chances avait-elle s'il était attiré par les hommes ?

Aucune. Toutefois, elle ignorait ses préférences.

Elle s'en rendit vite compte quand même après avoir prononcé certaines paroles à son oreille, il souriait toujours d'un air parfaitement détendu. Elle posa sa main sur une partie de son anatomie qui aurait dû être assez sensible mais là, encore, il n'y eut aucune réaction.

Dépitée, elle se retourna en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il n'est pas normal, point à la ligne.

-Oui, c'est bien plus facile.

-Quand je pense que vous êtes ensemble et que personne ne le sait ! s'exclama Crabbe en servant un nouveau jeu de cartes - c'était sa première phrase de la soirée, mais personne n'en fut surpris, il était plutôt silencieux, heureusement.

-Ca met du piment…, souffla Granger en remontant sa main dans la nuque de Drago – il frémit de manière assez perceptible, appréciant sa peau chaude contre la sienne. Et au moins ça ne m'empêche pas de travailler car c'est seulement dans cette salle commune. Je compte sur vous pour garder le secret ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune négation possible.

Chacun se contenta d'approuver d'un bref hochement de tête. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on posa les trois premières cartes sur la table.

La conversation reprit, avec une grande vigueur.

-Et quand on voit Greengrass qui te court après à ne plus en pouvoir ! ricana Butcher.

-Même Milly, approuva Tracey en parcourant son jeu du regard et en buvant une goulée de son verre de whisky pur feu.

-Et Kathlins ! ajouta Goyle.

-Au final, elles assurent votre couverture. Mais pourquoi ne pas vous dévoiler ? demanda Ham en posant vingt gallions sur la table il fut suivi par tous.

Granger et Drago se concertèrent du regard et elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, les lissant lascivement. On révéla la quatrième carte au centre du plateau.

-Déjà que Potter et Weasley me suivent toute la journée, si en plus, ils apprennent que je suis avec Malefoy, ils vont mourir d'horreur.

-Et puis, il faut bien qu'il me reste quelques coups en dehors d'elle, non ?

-Que tu sois en couple ou pas, de toute manière, tu es le même, s'exaspéra Davis en ajoutant la cinquième et ultime carte..

-Déçue ? questionna Pansy.

-Non, ce n'est qu'une remarque comme une autre. Mais c'est presque hypocrite de dire un truc comme ceci, de sa part.

-C'est sûr qu'en hypocrisie, tu t'y connais, hein, tu l'as bien expé…, commença Butcher.

-QUINT FLUSH ROYAL ! YES ! hurla Blaise en abattant ses cartes sur la table.

Successivement, Tracey, Nott, Ham et Goyle firent volte face.

Ils gémirent simultanément alors qu'ils consultaient leur jeu, essayant de trouver une solution pour parer la meilleure combinaison de cartes qu'il puisse y avoir au poker.

Mais c'était peine perdue.

Chacun, tellement passionné dans le débat, avait négligé son jeu le temps d'une partie et lorsque Blaise avait lancé « Tapis » après avoir fait un discret signe à Drago pour qu'il se retire, sachant qu'il perdrait inévitablement, les quatre Serpentards précédents l'avaient suivi sans trop se concerter : les mises étaient vite montées et à chacun, il ne restait que peu d'argent, tout s'amassant déjà au centre.

La somme qui s'amassait sur la table dépassait l'entendement. Elle dépassait même le gain du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il y avait là quelque mille cent gallions que Blaise récupéra sur sa parcelle de plateau avec un air carnassier, dans un mouvement vaste et vénal du bras.

-SALAUD ! Vous nous avez tous divertis exprès ! beugla Tracey en se levant d'un bond.

-Si elle est Serpentard, que Nott se la coupe, jura Pansy tandis que Granger retournait consulter ses manuels.

Davis se cambra, tentant de récupérer sa mise.

-Tricheurs ! Grosses merdes ! Pourritures !

-Perdante ! répliqua aussitôt Blaise.

Il ne cherchait pas à défendre son avoir pour une simple raison : les plateaux de Poker magiques avaient le don de protéger les ressources de chacun afin que seul lui ne puisse s'en emparer. Il était connu que les parties s'avéraient souvent tendues.

-On se calme ! ordonna Drago.

Après quelques jérémiades supplémentaires, Tracey s'avoua vaincue et s'étala sur le tapis dans un bruit sourd de chute. La plupart de ses camarades en fit de même, avant que ne retentisse la voix perçante de Granger :

-Si vous pouviez virer le plancher, ce serait formidable. J'entame la botanique de deuxième année. Oh, les mandragores… Le filtre était immonde. Je m'en rappelle bien. Ahhh… il n'y a pas de contre-indications. Intéressant. Nota-bene : voir la manière dont on la fait sécher. J'ai oublié comment on faisait de la poudre de mandragore. C'est affreux... Drago, tu saurais ça, toi ?

-Moi j'me casse, parce que si c'est pour se prendre un remake de nos cours, là, basta, s'exclama Crabbe en se ruant sur le portrait, suivi de peu par Goyle. On va aux cuisines, Vincent ? Je crois bien qu'on a parlé de tarte à la rhubarbe…

-On vient avec vous ! enjoignit Ham en saisissant Butcher par l'épaule.

Tous quatre disparurent avec un salut de la main, après avoir empoché ce qu'il restait – s'il restait- de leurs gains.

Les regards convergèrent alors vers Tracey et Nott qui se levèrent d'un bond. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait des gallions. Le jeu de cartes de Zab les avait dévalisés.

Ils partirent en trainant des pieds et en jetant des regards mauvais vers Blaise.

Quand le portrait coulissa, Blaise se raidit puis bondit brutalement sur la table basse. Il enfouit ses nombreuses pièces dans une sacoche, les défigurant avec une moue béate.

Drago, qui avait rejoint Pansy sur le canapé, l'observait, qui piquait du nez sur l'accoudoir, sa mâchoire pendant légèrement dans son demi-sommeil.

-Je me fais chier, clama le métis. Je me tire. Allez Pan, bouge.

Il la tira par le coude et ils traversèrent le portait alors que Granger lui donnait un dernier conseil.

-Etudiez, il faut réviser dès maintenant ! ordonna Granger d'une voix sans appel sans décrocher de son cahier – le portrait se referma. Au fait, Malefoy, tu ne…

-J'ai un prénom, Grangie, répliqua-t-il.

-Oh…très bien. Drago… tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Et moi aussi au fait.

-Toi aussi quoi ?

-Moi aussi, j'ai un prénom, jeta-t-elle avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

-Je suis content pour toi. Quelle était ta question ?

-Comment fait-on la poudre de mandragore ?

-Ohhhhhh …, gémit-il en se tordant sur lui-même. Pitié… ayez pitié de moi. Tuez-la ou tuez-moi. Mais ne nous laissez pas seuls dans la même pièce.

Elle pouffa en levant les yeux au ciel. En quelques mouvements rapides, elle s'étendit à ses côtés avant de rouler sur lui.

Elle passa une jambe de chaque côté de ses cuisses et essaya sans succès de glisser ses mains derrière ses avant-bras qu'il avait plaqués contre son visage afin de le maintenir masqué.

-Dra…go, souffla-t-elle, la respiration courte sous l'effort. Allez réponds…

-Non…

Il retira un de ses bras et le posa contre le dos de la jeune femme, parcourant une surface circulaire du bout des doigts. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à réclamer à nouveau un éclaircissement, il se laissa aller plus sincèrement contre elle, coupant ainsi son élan.

Il cala sa tête dans son cou et huma son parfum vanillé en fermant les yeux. Son odeur était celle qui enveloppait les poupons dans les boutiques de jouets qu'il avait souvent visitées, petit.

Son second bras s'accrocha à sa nuque.

Elle ne se débattit pas, s'affaissant contre son torse de manière agréable.

Il sentait la chaleur que son corps dégageait qui s'unissait à la sienne et, ce rapprochement humain l'emplit d'un bonheur intense.

Drago la serra plus étroitement contre lui, voulant éprouver jusqu'au plus profond de lui, chaque trouble qu'il ressentirait contre chaque parcelle de peau qui serait en contact avec celle de la jeune femme. Elle le bouleversait et il lui en voulait un peu pour ce sentiment ridicule et inadéquat.

Pour le moment, néanmoins, il avait d'autres bourfousouffles à fouetter.

* * *

_**Les reviews sont toujours acceptées, et avec beaucoup de plaisir :D**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!  
**_

_**Mione159  
**_


	31. Chapitre 30 : Amitié estompée, Filtre

Salut à tous,

Je ne sais qui suit encore ou pas. Je reviens parce qu'il me reste des chapitres que je n'avais pas publiés, et je les noterai aussi à l'attention des dernières reviews que j'ai reçues et qui m'ont touchée.

Oui, des fantômes il y en a beaucoup sur ce site... Des fantômes lecteurs, avides de littérature.

Je reviens donc avec ce chapitre, vous témoigner mes remerciements.

En l'attente de vos impressions...

Mione159

* * *

_**Chapitre 30 : Amitié estompée, Filtre contrefait & Attirance avouée**_

* * *

_ « Hermione, mon amie,_

Je crois que je suis dans un état proche de la dépression. J'essaye de comprendre. Je tente. J'y arrive presque… et puis je coule. Je croule littéralement sous la perplexité et l'incompréhension que rejette ta nouvelle image du matin jusqu'au soir.

Plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu te parler. A chaque fois, Ron s'est opposé.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce premier août. Tout est confus dans ma tête.

J'imagine bien que c'est dû au sortilège de magie noire que tu avais expérimenté. Mais qu'en est-il réellement ?

Ron me dit que tu es dangereuse. Il se sent coupable. Il répète que c'est sa faute. Qu'il aurait dû te déclarer son amour. Mais tu le connais… il est si maladroit avec les filles. J'ai toujours cru que c'était votre moyen de communication, les disputes et les… froids.

Pourquoi est-ce que je t'écris ça ? Je ne sais pas. Ca ne me convient même pas. Je vais sûrement déchirer le parchemin… Non. Tout compte fait, non, je vais te montrer le chemin de ma pensée.

Je suis déçu. Je suis fatigué. Je suis à bout. Je suis perdu. Je suis trahi. Je suis peiné. Je suis seul. Je suis bête.

J'ai envie de crier tout ça sur les toits mais… je crie en moi. Dans mon intérieur c'est ma voix qui gronde. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout essayé pour te ramener dans le droit chemin.

Ron me dit que ce n'est pas ma faute. Il a expliqué que tu avais commencé depuis longtemps la magie noire…

Je te hais. Je te déteste. Je te maudis. Je te tue. Je te méprise.

Je me suis battu contre toi pour te remettre dans le droit chemin et pas une seule fois tu m'as aidé. Tu t'es moqué de moi et m'as tourné le dos quand j'avais besoin de toi.

Chaque jour, tu t'obscurcies. Tu vis dans ta bulle, tu crois pouvoir te protéger d'un éclat de rire opportun. Tu me poignardes de tes yeux noirs. Et tu t'échappes dans un monde qui n'est pas le tien.

Je me hais. Je me déteste. Je me maudis. Je me tue. Je nous méprise.

Je me voue une haine sans équivalent car je perds encore mon temps à t'écrire. Je sais que tout est fini.

Quand tu marches dans un couloir, tu peux très bien trébucher sur un pan de ma cape ou me bousculer, tu t'en fiches, tu ne le vois pas. Je suis invisible. Tu voudrais que je n'existe plus. Depuis le début tu te comportes ainsi et j'allais hier encore à l'encontre de ce que tu attendais de moi.

Aujourd'hui, je capitule. J'ai compris. Ton cas est incurable. J'ai vraiment fait tout ce que je pouvais.

Les premiers mois de cette année, je t'ai parlé presque chaque jour, on s'est vus tout le temps. Je te suppliais de venir à la salle commune de Gryffondor, faisant fi de Ginny qui te craint désormais. Je t'ai envoyé plein de lettres comme celle-ci. Ron aussi. Ron a pris sur lui et t'a tant parlé pour régler le fond du problème… Il a essayé de te prouver son amour, à sa manière. Je t'ai fait suivre aussi mais ça n'a abouti à rien si ce n'est à ta perte.

Je ne sais pas où tout cela va te mener Hermione. J'ai une vague idée, en fait.

Tu vas finir comme Voldemort. C'est ce que tu veux, non ? Mépriser plus que tout ce que tu es. Il bannit les sangs mêlés et qu'est-il ? Quelle ironie.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'a menée sur ce chemin-là. Tu avais pourtant l'air bien parti, dans la vie. Les études, le sérieux, l'intelligence… La magie noire cause des dégâts que l'on ne saurait défaire.

Je vais conclure ainsi, afin de nous épargner, à toi comme à moi, le mélodramatique. J'ai fait tout mon possible mais je crois que, déjà, tout était clair le premier août dernier. Je me suis obstiné pour rien. Aujourd'hui, je vais devenir fataliste.

Une ultime chose ; avant que je ne finisse ce parchemin qui amènera avec elle, la fin d'une relation unique, d'une amitié pure, sincère, précieuse, qui vaut tous les cristaux du monde et à laquelle j'aurai cru jusqu'au bout.

Je suis profondément blessé de la manière dont tout s'est arrêté. Des fois, je me réveille la nuit en pleurant. J'aurais tellement aimé ne pas avoir à te perdre.

Avec toute mon affection estompée,

Harry »

Drago resta un long moment assis, à déchiffrer la lettre entre les lignes. Elle débordait d'émotions puissantes, de sentiments poignants, d'une déchirure interne impalpable dans sa densité, insoignable. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait que ressentir une parfaite indifférence face à cet écrit.

L'épître était tachée par endroit de formes circulaires et plus claires qui avaient gondolé le papier. Quand elles atteignaient des particules d'encre, ces dernières s'élargissaient subitement, s'étendant comme les pattes d'une araignée et les mots étaient plus difficiles à lire.

C'était le cas notamment pour les quelques « Je suis trahi », « tout est fini » et « affection estompée » qui narraient la tragique histoire du Survivant. Les larmes avaient été visiblement dures à contenir.

Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'il contemplait ce parchemin.

Il essayait de comprendre. Que se passait-il chez Granger ? Pouvait-elle ainsi perdre ses amis, sans ressentir quoi que ce soit ? N'avaient-ils pas vécu des choses fortes, ensemble ?

Il se demanda aussi quelle avait été sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait lu ce roman. Inertie ? Pleurs ? Chagrin ? Eclats de rire ? Moquerie ? Project de meurtre ?

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y accordait aucun intérêt. Il s'en moquait. Oui, Drago s'en moquait royalement. Il souhaitait juste faire passer le temps.

Penser à autre chose qu'à son cœur qui tambourinait à toute allure dans sa poitrine, dont les échos paralysaient ses muscles tendus, faisaient vibrer sa gorge, ses tempes, ses yeux à la vue qui s'assombrissait. Depuis près de deux heures, il avait terriblement froid et un mal de ventre horrible le clouait sur place.

Ses mains tremblaient quand il reposa la feuille là où il l'avait trouvée : roulée en boule à côté de la cheminée. Il se remémora – en apercevant son balai et son insigne de capitaine- qu'il avait décommandé l'entrainement de Quidditch de cet après-midi. Hélas, ce genre de banalité n'apaisait pas sa bataille intérieure.

Il passa rapidement ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et appuya son front contre la vitre de la salle commune des préfets en chef. Le froid ne le défit de ses pensées que quelques secondes à peine. Il ne fit qu'atténuer la migraine qui se pointait. Drago frémit, ferma ses yeux, serra ses mâchoires, le corps raide.

Oui, dans quelques dizaines de minutes, il irait à Près-au-Lard. Il rejoindrait son père et s'emparerait du filtre d'Amortentia.

HHHH

- Si on nous attrape, marmonna Pansy en plaquant le jeune homme contre le battant du placard dans lequel ils étaient enfermés.

- Mais non, bailla-t-il lourdement en passant une de ses rudes mains dans la chevelure brune. Si quelqu'un nous entend, on est mort. C'est tout, ne stresse pas plus que ça !

- Tu as toujours eu le don de me calmer, s'exaspéra-t-elle en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Il répondit aussitôt avec vigueur. Le souffle court, ils se séparèrent.

- Oh, oh, chuchota Pansy en le scrutant, horrifiée. Je crois que j'entends Drago… S'il sait que je suis là… Vite ! Faut que je sorte !

- S'il est là, fit remarquer avec aigreur son compagnon, et qu'il te voit sortir, je me demande comment tu vas justifier ma présence ici.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, indécises, tournant vers la porte un regard alarmé.

- Pansy ? appela la voix du préfet-en-chef. Pansy ! J'aurais juré qu'elle était là.

- Malefoy, cesse donc de lui courir après. Je vais croire que j'ai de la concurrence, se moqua la voix de Granger.

- Aves ta tignasse, il faudrait vraiment avoir envie, jeta-t-il avec humeur en passant devant le placard à balais sans s'arrêter.

Des bruits de pas plus légers le suivaient alors qu'il s'éloignait. Les échos de leurs voix leur parurent de loin.

- Grangie, navré mais c'est pas possible…

- Je te suivrai…

- N'y compte pas. J'ai quelques trucs à voir, seul.

- Oui, comme des caleçons. Celui avec les cœurs que j'ai vu trainer doit t'aller à merveille, Malefoy. A merveille !

Pansy lâcha un long soupir quand elle constata qu'ils étaient partis.

- Eh bien… on n'est pas prêt de pouvoir faire un truc tous les deux, se plaignit le jeune homme avec une grimace exaspérée. Si tout le monde débarque comme ça…

- Allez, amour…, susurra-t-elle en lui volant un baiser.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'en fut en courant, sans se retourner, dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avaient empruntée Drago et Hermione.

HHHH

- Oh Blaise, c'est charmant. Mais c'est quoi ? s'étonna la blonde en levant vers lui ses grands yeux bleus interrogateurs.

- C'est un collier, avec des perles, précisa-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- C'est gentil. Je vais sûrement le prêter à Ginny, ajouta Luna après un instant de silence durant lequel elle avait attentivement examiné le bijou.

- Mais il est pour toi, s'exclama le métis, mécontent.

- J'en ai déjà un, avec les bouchons de lièges. On dit que si on le porte assez régulièrement, on a plus de chances d'attirer des Ronflaks. Ce serait merveilleux. Je veux dire aussi que ton collier, il ne fait rien non ? C'est des perles, c'est tout.

Blaise analysa le bijou qu'il venait de lui tendre. Les perles étaient d'un blanc nacré. En réalité, chacune était une fleur d'une plante magique très rare que l'on ne trouvait que dans les lacs au Nord du Royaume-Uni. Ce n'étaient que des sphères… Voilà tout. Ce n'était pas comme si le prix auquel il l'avait acheté dépassait la raison même. Non, il n'avait pas gaspillé inutilement tout son gain au poker pour un achat inutile ! Mais non, voyons…

En réalité, il s'était renseigné sur les conversions d'argent entre moldus et sorciers. Le collier qu'il lui tendait, valait mille cent gallion. Soit huit milles euros. A peu près.

- Tu as l'air déçu, constata Luna. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apprécie quand même !

- Ok, marmonna Blaise.

- Tu sais que les français mangent à l'épiphanie des galettes des rois ?

- Euh…non ?

- Et dedans il y a toujours une fève. L'année prochaine, au moins, je pourrais les imiter et me servir de tes perles en guise de fèves. C'est un fabuleux bien.

Blaise imaginait bien ô combien serait heureux celui qui tomberait sur une fève dont le coût était estimé à plus de cent gallions pièce…

- Oui, parce que mes bouchons sont autant estimables mais je doute qu'ils tiennent la cuisson, rajouta Luna d'un air rêveur.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- On pourrait aller ensemble à Près-au-Lard.

- J'aurais adoré mais j'ai déjà des trucs… de prévu.

Et c'est la gorge nouée qu'il constata qu'il allait trahir Hermione.

HHHH

La semaine qui avait passé, avait été riche en émotions. Des moments intenses.

Certaines fois, le regard qu'avait posé sur Granger, Drago, Blaise et Pansy, avait été mélancolique. Où tout cela allait-il les mener ?

Ils avaient peur et aucun n'osait se l'avouer, encore moins aux autres. Une tension régnait entre eux quatre sans que la Gryffondor n'y prenne garde.

A ce qui aurait dû être la plus grande satisfaction des trois Serpentards s'ils avaient été normalement constitués, Hermione travaillait sans relâche la magie noire, sous leurs yeux fuyants.

Ils allaient la trahir, Drago et Blaise bien plus que Pansy.

Alors pour se déculpabiliser, ils l'aidaient à étudier, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Lors de leurs rondes, les deux préfets-en-chef abordaient sans relâche ce sujet, conversant, l'approfondissant, l'explorant encore plus, même si Drago était réticent sur ses connaissances. Il avait vu tellement d'horreur, déjà.

Son père avait toujours eu l'habitude de torturer les elfes de maison à l'aide de cette magie devant son fils, afin de le prévenir des risques qu'il encourait à aller contre son jugement. Il en avait déjà subi des particulièrement douloureux.

Granger était devenue de plus en plus mauvaise, ses iris avaient constamment viré au noir durant ces derniers jours.

La seule chose que Drago espérait, était qu'elle ne détecte pas le filtre avant qu'ils ne le lui aient injecté… Afin que sa conscience n'en châtie pas trop, qu'il tentât de se persuader qu'il ne lui avait pas donné la potion dans le but de lui faire mal. Que c'était lâche, se morigénait intérieurement Drago. Ce à quoi il répondait que seule sa vie comptait…

Cet évènement avait eu tant d'importance, que Pansy et Blaise n'avaient même pas songé à interroger Drago quant à la relation qu'il entretiendrait soi-disant avec la jeune femme.

HHHH

Il était exactement quinze heures quarante-deux.

Drago souffla profondément contre son écharpe, enroulée autour de son cou et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste de cuir de dragon.

Il échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Blaise, tous deux adossés au mur de la façade de Zonko.

Drago ne percevait plus vraiment ses battements cardiaques affolés qui rugissaient en lui. Un froid immense s'était emparé de lui, intensifié par le vent glacial et par celui de l'épaisse couche de neige qui malgré ses bottes condensées, s'insinuait par la plante de ses pieds.

- Plus qu'une minute, mec. Ca va ?

- Je crois qu'on fait une boulette.

Blaise afficha un air contrit à cette remarque et haussa les épaules. Le ciel était gris et nuageux. L'humidité transparaissait.

- C'est trop tard, on ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Maintenant, ne pense plus à Granger. C'est l'ennemie…depuis le début c'est comme ça, murmura-t-il alors que les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge, sa pomme d'Adam semblant avoir doublé de volume.

- Je sais, Blaise.

Et pourtant, il n'en pensait pas un mot.

Après une brève consultation de sa montre, il fit volte face et pénétra dans la boutique bondée. Une clochette claironna à son entrée, mais dans le tumulte elle parut lointaine, bien qu'elle résonnât aux oreilles de Drago.

Il s'approcha du comptoir, s'extirpant de la masse gluée et extasiée d'élèves surexcités.

Un vendeur s'avança automatiquement de lui.

- Faites la queue, monsieur, des gens attendent.

- Je ne peux pas, c'est urgent, siffla Drago en glissant une pièce d'un gallion sur le comptoir.

L'homme fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vue mais la glissa aussitôt dans sa poche. Il se pencha en observant son client avec attention. Nul doute qu'il voulait savoir s'il pouvait ravoir un petit bonus.

- Comment vous aider ?

- Je voudrais la cagette de Gonfgencives derrière vous.

- Entière ? Je suis désolé, il ne reste qu'une boite. Je dois aller à la réserve pour…

- Ca fera l'affaire.

- Trente mornilles, je vous prie.

Il semblait assez intrigué, ses sourcils froncés en témoignant, que le Serpentard veuille la caisse dans sa totalité puis se contente d'un paquet. Mais il n'ajouta rien.

Drago posa à même le guichet la monnaie et, s'emparant de son dû ainsi que de la facture qu'on lui tendait, décampa à toute vitesse, comme un fantôme, ni vu, ni connu.

Quand il sortit, Blaise s'était volatilisé. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois, les épaules rentrées, les jambes tremblantes.

Sans réfléchir plus, il abdiqua à gauche directement, dans une ruelle sombre et austère. La parcourant sur une dizaine de mètres, s'enfonçant ainsi dans les ténèbres afin de ne pas être vu de l'avenue marchande, il repéra enfin un vieux meuble totalement délabré.

Les portes étaient sorties de leurs gonds, toutes cabossées. Par endroits, le bois était troué, rongé par des bestioles.

- J'ai pour mission d'amener Hermione Granger au Seigneur des Ténèbres afin qu'il se serve d'elle pour sa progéniture.

A ces mots, les planches de pin se murent, s'étendant tels des élastiques. Peu à peu, une forme prit place et Lucius Malefoy apparut, le menton fier, la lèvre pincée dans un pli méprisable. Il épousseta sa robe de sorcier d'une main impérieuse.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit sa baguette. Drago retint de justesse son mouvement de recul que lui avait incité sa menace informulée. Il n'en était rien.

Son père pointa son bâton sur la fiole et murmura une vague formule.

- Quand tu passeras sous l'analyse, elle rejettera l'identité d'une potion anti-migraine, comme les potions générales de Gonfgencives de Zonko la donnent. Garde bien la facture avec toi. Pour rendre le filtre dans son état réel, il te suffira de prononcer ceci.

Drago saisit le papier vierge avec une lueur de méfiance.

- Seul toi ou Blaise pourra le lire, mais quand vous serez seuls. On t'attend au rapport pour le vingt-huit. Ne me déçois pas.

Il se volatilisa dans un tourbillonnement de cape.

La neige tombait en flocons légers, s'enroulait autour de lui.

Le visage fermé, le cœur battant la chamade, le Serpentard enfouit ses biens dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

Il se retourna brutalement, examinant de fond en comble la ruelle. Elle était vide. Horriblement vide. Effroyablement vide. Tristement vide. Un peu comme lui.

HHHH

Aux contrôles, rien ne fut détecté. Drago avait été tendu tout le long et il rêvait consciencieusement d'un bain, chaud afin d'arrêter cette douleur. Ainsi que ce froid interne qui le tétanisait.

- Nous y voilà, lança sombrement Blaise alors qu'ils faisaient face au portrait des appartements préfectoraux.

- On dirait bien que c'est le grand jour, répondit Drago avec encore plus d'énergie qu'il n'en ressentait.

Il murmura le mot de passe d'une voix éteinte et le tableau coulissa sur le côté. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage et le refermèrent aussitôt derrière eux.

Devant eux, baguettes sorties, Pansy et Granger s'entrainaient avec rapidité. En l'espace de quelques secondes, une dizaine de sort fusa et fut contré par les deux jeunes femmes. L'un des charmes dévia à cause d'un sort du bouclier et rencontra le canapé qu'il renversa. Grace à la magie de la pièce, il retourna à sa place initiale sans un bruit.

Sans s'en soucier, elles poursuivirent, imperturbables.

La quasi-totalité des sortilèges était de la magie noire.

- Avada Krama ! réitéra Granger en visant la Serpentarde.

- Protego ! Tt ! s'exclama Pansy alors que le jet rebondissait vers Drago.

Il para l'attaque d'un coup bref de baguette. L'avada fut comme aspiré.

- C'était quel sort ? s'enquit Granger en l'observant curieusement.

- Technique, technique, persifla-t-il sans trop d'ambition, le sourire en coin assez maussade tombant.

Elle se détourna sans insister ce qui était assez rare.

Blaise fit signe à son ami et tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre du blond. Simultanément, ils enfouirent leurs mains dans leurs poches en affichant un air soucieux.

- On est obligés, maintenant.

- Ouais.

- On pourrait faire croire qu'on l'a mis et dire que ça n'a pas marché, tenta Blaise.

- Le Lord n'y croira pas une seconde. Et que gagne-t-on ? Du temps ? Notre mort ? De toute façon, on savait depuis début août qu'elle n'avait que dix mois.

Il soupira profondément, comme pour évacuer la tension qui montait en lui. Il ne sentait plus du tout ses jambes, prises de légers tremblements.

Il sortit le morceau de papier et, effectivement, celui-ci changea de couleur avant d'afficher la formule à prononcer : « Vedera Cantatemis ». Ils la prononcèrent ensemble.

Le mélange que contenait le flacon vira à une couleur particulière pour chacun d'eux.

Pour Drago, elle devint d'un marron chocolat aux reflets ambrés. Son ton était chaud et il frémit, voyant là, avec horreur, les yeux de la Gryffondor.

Il ôta le bouchon de la fiole et huma délicatement l'odeur. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il en avait bu au cours de Rogue. Pour autant, cette fois-ci, sa signification lui apparut complètement, ainsi que les trois odeurs. La première, était très épicée ; c'était un cake que sa mère dégustait avec appétit chaque matin. Il en dégageait une odeur de cannelle, de vanille et de citron.

Il vint ensuite, l'effluve si subtil de la rosée, de l'humidité matinale, empreinte de l'odeur particulière de chaque arbre présent ainsi que des fleurs…

Enfin, l'effluve la plus merveilleuse qu'il soit, apparut. C'était l'exact mélange des deux parfums précédents, mais légèrement plus acide. Et à sa plus grande horreur, il se rendit compte que c'était celui qui flottait en permanence autour de Granger. C'était celui d'Hermione. Comment allait-il pouvoir accomplir tout cela, avec l'odeur aussi forte, aussi puissante… qui émanait du cou gracile de la jeune femme ?

Dire qu'ils allaient bientôt livrer la jeune femme au Lord. Et sa délicieuse odeur aussi…

- Allez, on commence par la salle de bain. On fait attention de ne pas être touché, lança Blaise avec un sourire rieur – auquel aucun d'eux ne crut.

Drago hocha lentement sa tête, dans un état secondaire, et ils gagnèrent la pièce que le métis avait citée.

Il axa ses pensées sur l'objectif, sans penser aux conséquences de celles-ci. Il devait faire ce qu'on lui demandait, point à la ligne. Sans réfléchir. Tel un pantin.

Il s'empara du pot de shampoing qu'il savait Granger user. Il l'ouvrit et il glissa quelques gouttes du filtre.

Il refit ainsi avec son pot de parfum et sa serviette qui pendait sur un étendoir prévu à cet effet.

Ils s'occuperaient de sa chambre plus tard. Avant tout, ils devaient en glisser dans sa nourriture.

HHHH

L'elfe s'inclina bien bas.

- Tu ne devras rien dire à qui que ce soit, lui fit promettre Blaise, le regard soucieux.

Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi sérieux qu'à cet instant et Drago en fut soulagé. Il n'aurait jamais pu accomplir l'acte avec des paroles moqueuses résonnant dans ses oreilles.

- Winky fera ce que le jeune Malefoy lui a demandé.

- On récapitule. Dix gouttes dans son assiette ce soir, et pareil demain, pour les trois repas. N'hésite pas à en mettre plus.

Elle promit alors qu'ils disparaissaient derrière le tableau des cuisines.

Le processus était enclenché. Au vu de la puissance du filtre, le repas du soir serait largement suffisant, surtout si elle prenait une douche par la suite.

Une unique pensée traversa Drago : réagirait-elle toujours à sa présence ?

Et sa gorge se noua. Alors qu'il essayait d'esquiver les probables répercussions qu'aurait sur lui son éventuelle impassibilité à son égard. Elle se moquerait royalement de lui, ensuite…

HHHH

Pansy dévisagea ses deux amis avec une mine soucieuse, avant de scruter Hermione.

Elle dévorait allègrement son assiette et se resservit du plat une seconde fois. Etait-ce une illusion ou, lorsque la Gryffondor avait plongé la louche dans la soupe et l'avait ressortie pour la déverser dans son assiette, elle avait bien vu un liquide transparent apparaître comme par magie dans cette dernière ?

Elle secoua sa tête. Evidemment que oui. Hermione devait déjà être presque contaminée.

D'ailleurs, plus le temps passait, plus elle semblait avoir la tête perdue dans des pensées lointaines. Elle bailla lourdement et sourit en retour à Blaise.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous fait à Près-au-Lard ? s'enquit-elle.

- On est allé à la boutique de Quidditch.

- Ah ! Vous me l'auriez dit que je n'aurais pas insisté pour vous accompagner, les informa-t-elle. Vous devriez prendre de ce plat, il est très bon. En plus, il a un goût mentholé… On dirait le dentifrice de mes parents.

- Et toi, qu'as-tu fait cet aprèm ? demanda Blaise sans perdre son air joyeux et léger, la coupant là dans une réflexion inquiétante.

- On a beaucoup travaillé la magie noire. Je crois que le livre que j'ai acheté – la Magie Noire Pour Souffrir-, ajouta-t-elle devant leurs expressions interrogatrices. Je crois bien que je connais déjà plus de la moitié des sortilèges. A cause de cet acharnement, j'ai raté le contrôle d'Astronomie…

- Ce n'est pas grave. La magie noire offre bien plus d'opportunités, lui fit remarquer Pansy.

- Quand même, EE, ce n'est pas O.

- Si ce n'est que EE, pouffa Blaise.

Drago se contentait de les observer sous toutes leurs coutures.

Blaise et Pansy respiraient l'impassibilité. Sur leurs têtes, il semblait que c'était un jour comme les autres.

Est-ce que lui, Drago Lucius Malefoy, devenait-il de moins en moins Serpentard et ainsi il n'était même plus capable de souffler tranquillement ?

Sa respiration était littéralement bloquée dans sa poitrine et il ne mangeait pas, craignant de s'étouffer à tout moment. D'ailleurs, il avait bien des difficultés à déglutir ne serait-ce que sa salive.

La Gryffondor parut le remarquer car elle se tourna vers lui.

Lucius avait mentionné, quelques heures plus tôt, qu'elle devrait réagir dans les minutes suivant son ingurgitation. Ainsi, elle aurait déjà dû être atteinte et commencer à bégayer sur sa nouvelle idylle. Il n'en était rien, elle était parfaitement posée, et même sereine si ce n'est ses grands yeux noirs qui le fixaient.

Son manque de réaction aurait pu être explicable… Mais qu'elle se penche vers lui et l'embrasse sur la joue de cette manière, en collant ses lèvres délicatement sur sa peau et en s'y attardant, posant la pointe de sa langue avec une rapidité déconcertante, n'avait rien de très logique.

Elle recula sans décrocher son regard flamboyant du sien, et ne le détourna que quand cela fut nécessaire, après que Pansy l'ait appelée à plusieurs reprises.

- Enfin, tu te réveilles, Hermione, ricana-t-elle. Je viens demain vers huit heures, c'est bon ?

- Plus tôt, répondit-elle. Sept heures.

- On est dimanche ! s'écria Blaise d'un air scandalisé. Sept heures du matin ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez y foutre ?

- S'entrainer, pardi ! lança Pansy en les saluant, se dirigeant vers son dortoir.

Hermione approuva en consultant sa montre.

- Quand comptez-vous débutez vos plannings de révision ? demanda-t-elle en avalant une loupée de soupe à l'oignon.

- J'sais pas, répondit distraitement Blaise. Début Juin. Mi Juin ?

- MI juin ?! répéta la Gryffondor avec stupeur. Tu n'auras que deux semaines, à peine !

- Grangie, je suis bon élève, qu'est-ce que je risque ?

- On n'a pas la même notion de bon élève. Quelle est ta moyenne Zab ?

- Aucune idée. Je crois que je stagne entre Piètre et Désolant. C'est McGo qui me l'a plantée, grinça-t-il. Elle m'a mis que des T depuis le début de l'année !

- A juste titre, non ?

- T'as qu'à devenir intelligent, Blaise, approuva Drago (cette réplique qui lui était typique, lui avait donné toute les peines du monde à être prononcée) en le devançant alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche avec protestation.

- Je le suis !

- Et moi, j'ai un sang plus pur que celui de Drago, rétorqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Au fait, Luna, t'as rendez-vous avec elle, prochainement ?

Mais pourquoi Diable, le philtre faisait-il si peu d'effets ?!

Drago sentait des frissons et des sueurs froides le parcourir.

- Non, pas de suite. On s'est un peu disputés, toute à l'heure. On n'a pas la même notion de l'usage d'un collier.

- Celui avec les perles blanches ? s'informa Drago, essayant de fixer ses pensées sur quelque chose d'autre.

- Ouais, mec. Il était magnifique, hein ? Je l'avais vu dans un catalogue et je l'avais direct commandé. En plus, ils ne le reprennent pas.

- De toute façon, pour ce que ça valait, pas la peine, fit remarquer le blond en dégustant une part de tarte.

- Quand même ! se renfrogna Blaise en tirant une moue.

- Le blanc ? s'étonna Drago. C'était seulement des perles, Blaise. On a essayé d'en vendre de tels à ma mère mais elle s'y connaissait. Elle m'a expliqué et ton collier vaut à peine dix gallions.

- Dix… dix gallions ? répéta le métis avec une expression abrutie.

- Je te l'avais bien dit. Le prix était bien plus élevé, dans mes souvenirs, raisonna Hermione en s'emparant de son sac et en se relevant.

- Combien ?

- Mille cent gallions, gémit Blaise. Tout le gain du poker…

Drago blêmit. Il songea avec une certaine animosité qu'il arrivait au jeune homme d'être particulièrement bête. Mais pourtant, il n'eut même pas le cœur à rire de cela ou à y penser plus. Il n'y avait que des vagues d'inquiétude qui le rongeaient alors que Granger sortait de la salle sans avoir l'air de subir un quelconque effet de ce qu'elle avait ingéré.

Se pouvait-il que l'elfe se soit trompé ? Non, visiblement non. Personne ne semblait vouer au Lord un quelconque et subit amour. Granger avait donc été visée.

De toute façon, la jolie brune allait certainement se doucher. Au vu de ce qu'il avait versé dans sa lotion, elle serait forcément réactive.

- Bizarre, hein ? marmonna Blaise.

- On est vraiment foutus, grogna Drago.

- Faut la cadrer…

- Totalement. Si cela ne faisait pas bizarre, je te laisserais bien dormir dans la salle commune, se fit la réflexion à haute voix Drago.

- On n'a qu'à parler et je finirai bien par m'endormir. Tu n'auras qu'à me laisser sur le canapé.

Le blond approuva d'un bref hochement de tête.

Silencieusement, ils gagnèrent les appartements préfectoraux, longeant les couloirs, foulant le sol de marbre, tous deux perdus dans de profondes pensées. Ce qui était certainement une première pour Blaise.

Quand ils franchirent le portrait, la salle commune était vide. Ils perçurent le bruit de l'eau qui fouettait le sol de la douche. Granger devait déjà être en train de se laver.

Drago, alors qu'il avançait vers la terrasse, s'imagina, glissant le long des murs, ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, se déshabillant et s'infiltrant doucement dans sa cabine, l'embrasser puis la prendre, contre la paroi…

Il secoua sa tête en s'appuyant contre la rambarde. Il ne devait pas avoir ce genre d'idées. Ce n'était pas possible actuellement. Elle allait partir, ce n'était qu'une question de jours, voire d'heures.

Il s'accouda à la barrière.

Elle lui manquerait, elle, ses manies agaçantes, sa douce odeur de vanille, ses cheveux en pétard, son air inquisiteur, cette culture irréprochable, ses yeux ambres…

Ses petits cris de gamine, sa voix qui montait dans les aigus quand elle s'énervait, son regard pétillant quand elle allait taquiner quelqu'un, le respect qu'elle avait inspiré à sa table en un rien de temps, sa passion pour les livres telle qu'il en retrouvait même sous les tapis…

Ses silences et ses rires, ses absences et ses études…

Il n'était pas excessivement tard, pourtant, lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle, Blaise somnolait, avachi devant le feu de cheminée, sur la carpette.

Une idée s'insinua doucement dans la tête de Drago. C'était certainement une des dernières fois qu'il voyait Hermione. Peut-être était-elle déjà partie rejoindre le Maitre. Peut-être que le philtre mettait un peu de temps à agir, se prit-il à espérer.

Oui ; ce soir, il allait oser. Jamais on ne lui avait résisté et il la convoitait depuis quelques temps, maintenant. Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue. Il avait envie d'elle et rien que cette phrase, ainsi formulée à voix basse, réveilla une partie de son anatomie.

D'un pas lent, où ses pieds se déroulaient langoureusement sur le sol et où il s'approcha de la chambre de la jeune femme, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sa tête se vida de tout. Qui il était, ce qu'il était, pourquoi il était, s'il avait le droit d'agir ainsi.

Il toqua doucement à la porte. Que risquait-il ? Strictement rien. Elle le désirait depuis longtemps déjà. C'était implicite entre eux.

N'obtenant pas de réponses, il poussa le battant et le referma derrière lui.

Le blond se dirigea vers le lit à baldaquin de la Gryffondor. Les draps répartis de parts et d'autres autour d'elle, roulée en boule, elle dormait profondément.

Il se sentit vaciller face à cette façade presque innocente alors qu'elle reposait, chose délicate dans l'étreinte de ses draps soyeux.

Il glissa sa main sur sa joue, puis dans son cou. Elle bougea dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir subitement les yeux. Elle se redressa lentement dans son lit, calmant son ardeur après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au jeune homme, dont les cheveux clairs scintillaient à la lumière de la lune.

Son regard s'assombrit considérablement quand elle se rendit compte de celui du jeune homme.

- Bonsoir, Hermione, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Malefoy, chuchota-t-elle en guise de réponse. Alors, tu te décides enfin ?

- Faut croire, répondit-il en tirant son sourire en coin.

Hermione passa subtilement ses mains autour de son col et l'attira doucement à elle. Enfin, depuis le temps qu'ils l'attendaient, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et se capturèrent. Tout d'abord, ils ne firent que les maintenir sagement, profitant de ce contact si longtemps inespéré.

Drago s'allongea doucement au-dessus d'elle, pressant ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête, perdant ses mains dans son abondante chevelure. Il perçut qu'elle l'enlaçait au niveau des hanches, compressant son érection contre sa cuisse.

Il passa doucement sa langue contre ses lèvres avant de l'introduire dans sa bouche, jouant avec la sienne aussitôt : elle était particulièrement réceptive à ses attouchements. Peut-être rêvait-elle de lui à l'instant ? Cette idée l'excita au plus haut point.

Il faufila sa main dans la robe de chambre de Granger, caressant sa cuisse avant de remonter un peu plus haut. Sa deuxième main la rejoignit et il empoigna ses hanches, vibrant de sentir sa peau chaude contre la sienne.

Il baissa sa tête et embrassa un sein au travers du tissu, frémissant sous ses câlins tant rêvés. Il ôta lentement sa chemise de nuit, suçotant autant que possible la chaire qui s'offrait à lui.

La Gryffondor, languissant contre lui, gémissant sous ses attouchements, accéda à son pantalon et le baissa doucement, les entortillant difficilement pour ne pas se séparer. Elle le lui ôta enfin, ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements.

- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, susurra-t-elle à son oreille, en glissant sa main le long de son flanc.

Bientôt, son membre dur fut entre ses longs doigts et elle bougea sa main, débutant un mouvement de va-et-vient. Mû par des vagues de désir qui dépassaient la raison, Drago gémit contre elle, frissonnant de tout son long. Il imita le geste de la jeune femme et, accéda rapidement à une humidité captivante. Il enfouit son index en elle et elle bougea son bassin selon lui, se calant sur son allure.

Ils s'embrassaient avec délectation, tantôt chastement, tantôt passionnément, se perdant dans les délices de la chair. Leurs langues s'attiraient avant de s'écarter avidement, dans un mutisme total où tous deux se comprenaient parfaitement.

- Ohhh… Prends-moi…, le supplia la jeune femme.

Ses mains circulaient entre son intimité et l'intérieur si doux de ses cuisses. Incapable de résister à son appel, il les fit atteindre à nouveau ses hanches, pinçant doucement quelques rondeurs agréables et fermes.

Ne tenant plus, il donna un coup de rein puissant et la pénétra entièrement. La respiration coupée, elle l'observa, ses deux prunelles ambre grandes ouvertes sur lui, dans un regard où dansaient la passion, l'attente et le plaisir. Ses yeux étaient toutefois assombris par un voile et à certains moments, alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle pour mieux y revenir, il se demandait si elle le voyait toujours.

Il accéléra son rythme, souhaitant puiser encore plus le plaisir qu'il en soustrayait. Son vagin qui se congestionnait autour de lui, ses courbes plaquées, ses seins qui s'écrasaient contre son torse et ses lèvres qui se tendaient vers les siennes, dans une invitation subtile et désespérée de baiser, allaient avoir raison de lui.

Il soupira de béatitude contre son oreille, revenant à sa bouche qu'il captura. Leur baiser était toutefois entrecoupé, leurs gémissements sonnant comme la plus douce des litanies.

Ils étaient tous les deux, entièrement captivés par les allers-venus du jeune homme, et les sensations qu'il provoquait à chaque fois. Ils en voulaient toujours plus, dans le moment intemporel de plaisir qu'ils s'offraient mutuellement.

Et enfin, la délivrance vint et la cadence augmenta de plusieurs crans. Drago avait crispé ses mains sur les draps, ne voyant plus rien autour de lui, si ce n'est un écran noir et opaque apposé sur la pièce. La jeune femme était dans le même état d'effervescence que lui, haletant son nom à son oreille à chaque passage insidieux en elle.

Elle plaqua ses mains dans son dos et s'enroula plus étroitement autour de lui.

Drago, appuyant ses mains sur ses fesses, les releva et la plaqua contre le mur, sans perdre de son aplomb. Il lui sembla que tout vacillait, son corps raidi par l'attente.

Il posa abruptement sa bouche sur celle de la jeune femme et elle y répondit fougueusement.

Il se déversa en elle quand elle glissa ses doigts contre ses fesses et elle le suivit presque de suite, jurant son nom.

Le Serpentard, le souffle coupé, trembla de tout son corps lorsqu'elle enroula son poignet autour de son membre. Fermant les paupières, couvert d'une sueur imprégnée de l'odeur de vanille qu'il aimait tant, il laissa glisser sa tête contre la paroi du mur.

La douleur lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Il fronça ses sourcils, car un vent frais venait de le parcourir, alors que la fenêtre était fermée. La pièce était embrasée d'un halo bleuté.

Contre son front, une bosse commençait à se former, alors que son cœur semblait battre à toute allure dans son crâne.

Il constata avec incompréhension que Granger était déjà partie et que sa main, à lui, était enfouie dans son pantalon, tenant son membre qui avait dû être dur quelques instants auparavant. Il était habillé… ?

Un coup d'œil autour de lui, lui permit d'émettre une constatation bien sentie et assez amère : il était sur la terrasse, sous les rayons lunaires. Mais pourtant… lui, et Hermione… Dans son lit ! Et ils…

Non ! Non ! Il gémit telle une bête blessée, dans ses mains. Ils n'avaient rien fait du tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve, à nouveau...

Il avait tellement envie d'elle, à cet instant. Après avoir goûté sa peau vanillée… Envie de la prendre et de la faire crier tout ce en quoi elle croyait…

Pourtant, elle appartenait au maitre et bientôt, elle partirait.

La fièvre montait en lui et il tituba en se redressant. Il avait été allongé contre la rambarde et devina qu'il avait dû s'y cogner dans son rêve.

Une tension se dégageait de son corps brulant et dans sa tête, seule une chose passait en boucle : son visage brun et ses deux prunelles mielleuses qui le fixaient alors qu'il l'emmenait un peu plus haut sur l'échelle du paradis.

Il devait la prendre, de suite. N'importe où, n'importe comment…

- Mec, ça va ?

Comment pouvait ce petit crétin et arrogant de Voldemort, en exiger l'exclusivité ? Et il osait lui donner des ordres ?! Elle lui appartenait ! Il devait lui montrer, la faire glisser en lui, dans toutes les positions possibles… De suite !

Avait-il pensé à voix haute ? En tout cas, il y pensa sérieusement quand il se massa la joue, après que Blaise – soudainement apparu dans son champ de vision brutalement éclairci- l'ait giflé.

- Ca va mieux ? retentit sa voix, résonnant dans ses oreilles.

- Ouais, merci.

Sa fébrilité était redescendue en flèche mais pourtant, il ne serait certainement pas dispensé d'une bonne douche froide.

Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Blaise, celui-ci frémit de peur en croisant son regard.

- Tu es… sûr ?

- Je la veux ! Je LA veux !

Finalement, non, la fébrilité était toujours là.

- Calme-toi, doucement, lui ordonna son ami, en fronçant ses sourcils et en posant une main sur son épaule. Qui veux-tu ?

- Granger, répondit Drago à voix basse.

- Mais tu as dit que tu l'avais déjà, fit remarquer Blaise. Au poker…

- Mensonge. On ne s'est même pas embrassés…

- Ecoute mec, je sais que c'est dur, mais elle, c'est pas possible. Y a pleins de filles à Poudlard, trouve-t-en une autre… Elle, c'est la seule qui ne soit pas accessible, expliqua Blaise.

Un miaulement interrompit leur conversation. Le chat noir de Granger sortir de l'appartement en déroulant majestueusement chacune de ses pattes. Il ronronna et se rapprocha de Drago, debout. Le félin se redressa sur ses pattes arrières et posa celles de devant sur son pantalon, comme pour l'escalader.

Le blond, dans un état proche de la démence, l'attrapa par la peau du coup et le planta dans ses bras, sans un mot. Il caressa sa tête qui dodelinait selon le mouvement. Il émanait de lui l'odeur de vanille de Granger et, rapidement, Drago enfouit son nez dans son poil, inspirant à plein nez. Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, un léger sourire extatique se peignit sur son visage.

- Allez Drago, arrête tes bêtises. Elle est réservée, et c'est comme ça. Cette fille ne sera jamais pour toi. Va dormir, un peu ou va en voir une autre. Kathlins n'est pas vraiment moche.

- Facile à dire ! Toi tu te l'es faite !

- Oui, mais c'est du passé. C'était sympa et on a arrêté. Je te rappellerai qu'elle a essayé de me tuer. Je vais me coucher sur le canapé. Tu devrais faire de même.

Drago approuva d'un bref hochement de tête et gagna sa chambre, sans lâcher le chat. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre de la Gryffondor lorsqu'il passa devant, sentant sa gorge se nouer de regret. Ne pouvait-il pas y entrer et…

Le chat chatouilla sa joue de ses moustaches, détournant ainsi son attention.

Et dire que Granger allait partir et qu'il n'en avait même pas profité.

Plein de cette idée amère, il s'étendit sur son lit, les bras en croix. Le félin se blottit contre lui, enfouissant sa tête si douce, dans le creux de son cou, son corps chaud niché contre son épaule. Au fond, ce réconfort, si empreint de l'odeur de Granger, ne put que l'apaiser et il s'endormit, pour poursuivre ce qu'il avait bien entamé, dans d'autres songes.

* * *

**A vos claviers, à présent ;)**


	32. Chapitre 31 : Changement de cap

Je reviens un peu tard avec ce chapitre mais je reviens tout de même.

Très bonne lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre 31 : Changement de cap**_

_****_

_**  
**__**  
**_Pansy consulta son réveil avec un regard vaseux. Six heures. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la réveiller si tôt ?

Elle capitula dans sa recherche en entendant les ronflements bruyants de Bullstrode. Le doute n'était plus. Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreille mais l'intensité des vrombissements ne diminua pas et elle se cogna à un livre, ce qui eut le don de profondément l'irriter.

L'œil mauvais, elle se saisit de l'ouvrage, s'apprêtant à le jeter sur sa chère et si discrète camarade de chambre. Alors qu'il lui glissait d'entre les mains, elle le rattrapa au vol, usant de ses réflexes de gardienne pour le ramener près d'elle.

- Tu fous quoi ? grogna Tracey en remontant sa couverture jusqu'à son front – visiblement, Millicent l'avait elle aussi réveillée.

- Rien, dors.

- Si tu veux la tuer, je connais un endroit pour cacher son corps, marmonna Davis en se rendormant.

- Je prends note…

Le dit document était en réalité le journal intime de Narcissa et Pansy le plaqua contre elle, le cœur battant rapidement. Finalement, elle s'était vite désengourdie. Désormais, il lui était impossible de se recoucher.

Elle se leva aussi silencieusement que possible, sans se séparer du bien. Elle gagna la salle de bain et après avoir verrouillé la porte, s'installa dos à elle, les yeux perdus dans la reliure sombre du journal.

Elle l'ouvrit, ne se lassant pas de le feuilleter. A chaque fois, il persistait l'idée que les émotions étaient encore plus à nue, qu'elle les saisissait avec plus de finesse, de compréhension. A se remémorer ainsi les soucis de Narcissa Black Malefoy, c'était comme si leur teneur l'atteignait plus amplement.

Il y avait toutefois un passage qu'elle préférait éviter : sa mise à mort. Cette page la prenait aux tripes, faisant monter en elle, une tension inimaginable.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, une envie insatiable montait en elle à la vision du livre. Pansy, en le consultant, avait réellement l'impression de ne pas tout savoir. Comme si quelque chose demeurait flou. Pourtant, toute la vie de Narcissa était étalée là, et rien n'était laissé au hasard. Elle savait, qu'en sa connaissance, si elle se remémorait tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, quelque chose clochait, et cela coïncidait avec le trépas de la Black.

Elle feuilleta le journal et atteignit l'avant-dernière page ; elle reprit sa lecture là où, l'autre jour, elle l'avait arrêtée, horrifiée. Et s'aperçut qu'il y avait encore quelques lignes écrites.

« (…)A nouveau, je t'offre en gage de mon amour, la seule chose qui m'ait été autorisée quand je n'avais le droit de t'afficher mon amour maternel : l'argent. L'argent, si empreint, de liberté fugace. Qu'elle soit aussi longue que tu en auras besoin.

A Severus, l'unique homme dont j'aurais voulu un enfant, et, que j'ai aimé du plus profond de mon être. Je sais que j'ai été la deuxième, après Lily… Mais je t'aime.

En hommage à toi, mon beau journal, je te révèlerai une ultime chose.

Lucius et Voldemort m'ont soumise à un dernier sort : lorsque Drago saura ce qui m'a tuée, je mourrai sur le champ. S'ils lui en parlent, je mourrai. S'il le devine, je mourrai.

Je ne sais si je dois en être énervée ou apaisée. Je ne suis plus beaucoup de choses à présent. Ce que, en revanche, je reconnais, est, qu'étant donné ma lâcheté innommable, je sais que je n'aurai pas le courage de mettre fin à mes jours en agissant moi-même. Si, je venais à trop souffrir de mes affres, je contacterai Drago afin qu'il est connaissance de ma désobligeante situation..

Merci de m'avoir soutenue.

Narcissa Black Rogue »

Ainsi, c'était pour cela qu'elle était morte devant Drago. Elle savait qu'elle avait encore deux semaines de souffrance et ne pouvait tenir à cette idée… Elle avait préféré mettre fin de manière plus directe et rapide à ses jours.

Pansy aurait bien tergiversé plus longtemps sur un sujet si passionnant mais en entendant la cloche sonner un coup, elle en déduisit qu'il était six heures trente et qu'Hermione préfèrerait qu'elle soit à l'heure.

Il valait mieux éviter de mettre la Gryffondor en colère en ce moment. Surtout avec toute la magie noire qu'elle ingurgitait.

HHHH

Drago ouvrit péniblement un œil en s'étirant. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, de faibles rayons transparaissaient à peine derrière les rideaux satinés.

Il en déduisit qu'il était très tôt et s'étonna des raisons pour lesquelles il était réveillé.

Le Serpentard tenta de bouger son épaule, mais un poids chaud l'en empêcha. De plus, elle était complètement engourdie et une douleur poignante demeurait là. En y jetant un coup d'œil, il s'aperçut que c'était le chat noir, endormi contre lui, qui était la cause de tout cela.

Il huma doucement à nouveau l'odeur de vanille, s'emplissant les narines de l'effluve.

C'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il sentait ce si doux parfum.

A cette pensée, ses idées se troublèrent. Il le percevait : Granger était partie.

Son cœur battait avec une lenteur exagérée et dans la pièce, il pesait une atmosphère synonyme d'une quiétude qu'il ne ressentait pas. Il était nauséeux et des vagues de chaleur le parcouraient.

Elle n'était plus là. Le filtre avait fait effet. Elle s'en était allée sans même le saluer. Etait-ce par qu'il la trouvait bizarre, que le chat était venu se réfugier avec lui ?

Avec horreur, il constata qu'une migraine l'assaillait et que ses yeux le piquaient atrocement.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Non, il n'allait pas pleurer pour quelqu'un. Une fille de surcroit ! Une simple née moldue…

Mais malgré tout le temps passé, il ne pouvait que s'avouer qu'il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'une misérable née moldue. Elle était bien plus. Et il l'avait perdue.

L'avait-il réellement perdue ? Mais pour l'avoir perdue, n'aurait-il pas fallu un jour l'avoir eue ?

Il balança ses jambes hors des couvertures et se leva en titubant. Il se faisait l'effet d'une sacrée et très molle guimauve fondante.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil au dehors, en écartant doucement le rideau d'un index tremblant. Du givre avait recouvert la quasi-totalité des carreaux et, là où il était absent, une brume opaque s'était immiscée.

Il posa doucement son front contre le carreau glacé. Une larme froide perla sur sa joue et elle coula lentement, dévalant la pente de sa pommette, arrachant un frisson d'amertume à son corps raidi, dévastant un peu plus ses pensées embrouillées et amourachées de l'image d'une fille qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Il avait l'impression de voir, au loin, des creux sombres dans la neige dure, un peu comme les empreintes des pieds d'Hermione qui partait, avec sur son épaule son sac lourd de bouquins obscures et les yeux remplis d'amour feint.

En se retournant, on put constater que le chat était parti. Même lui, l'avait quitté.

Le Serpentard gagna dans un état de dépression avancée, la salle de bain et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il resta longtemps sous le jet d'eau chaude, tentant d'y puiser la chaleur que dégageaient les mains de Granger quand elles le touchaient. Tout résonnait creux.

Il s'enroula de ses bras, pourtant, ils n'étaient pas ceux qu'il voulait. Le vide n'en fut plus qu'intense.

Drago se sécha aléatoirement et s'habilla de sa veste et de son pantalon. Il consulta brièvement sa montre et soupira.

Il sortit de la pièce, le torse comprimé par des mœurs intenses, des peines qui l'accablaient autant qu'elles le satisfaisaient. Ah le bougre ! c'était bien lui, de n'avoir rien osé avant, il était bien lâche. A présent que les regrets l'assaillaient et le rongeaient, il trouvait tout de même le temps et la nécessité de pleurer sur lui.

Il arrivait presque à se plaire de cette souffrance et cette tourmente mentales, essayant de croire lui-même au plaisir qu'il en tirait.

Il n'eut pas plus le temps de songer plus et de se mentir davantage, il fut expulsé contre un mur. Le blond se redressa tant bien que mal en titubant, la cape s'étant retournée sur son visage. Il s'en débarrassa et tenta de s'emparer de sa baguette ; elle avait dû glisser dans sa chute car elle n'était plus dans sa poche.

Quand il leva ses yeux, tétanisé de crainte, il se sentit raidir à la vue d'Hermione, exaspérée et contente également. Elle lui tendait le bout de bois, les lèvres serrées en un sourire moqueur et satisfait, semblable à celui d'un chat devant une coupelle de lait.

Derrière, Pansy paraissait particulièrement intéressée par un morceau de pudding qu'elle grignotait d'une main, l'autre empoignant fermement sa propre baguette.

Il supposa, avec un brouillard confus, qu'il avait dû interrompre leur entrainement.

- Tu bouges ? s'impatienta la Gryffondor et il bondit sur ses pieds en lui arrachant son dû des mains.

- Je croyais que tu serais partie.

- Et où ? demanda-t-elle, l'air méfiant.

- Avec Blaise, comme il n'est plus là, se reprit Drago.

- Parti manger.

Ses jambes tremblaient et il vacilla légèrement. Il se rattrapa au dossier du fauteuil, les pensées vagues, n'arrivant plus à décrocher ses yeux du visage fin de la Granger. Il n'avait qu'à avancer, se pencher et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes…

- Ca va ? s'enquit-elle. T'es sacrément pâle. Je t'ai fait peur, avoue.

- Non, laisse tomber, marmonna Drago en fronçant ses sourcils.

Elle le perturbait. C'était… impensable.

Mais pourquoi le philtre n'avait-il pas fait effet ?

HHHH

Le week-end s'achevait dans une torpeur mortelle. Le vent froid fouettait le château et de temps à autre, complétant le morne ciel gris, une pluie fine s'abattait sur le peu d'étudiants sortis. Les nuages avaient stagné, masquant complètement le soleil et la neige n'avait que très peu fondu. Le lac n'avait pas dégelé et certains s'aventuraient, à l'aide de patins, sur des zones réduites, craintifs de voir la glace se briser sous leur poids.

La journée du dimanche avait défilé péniblement, avec soulagement et accablement pour Drago. Il se rongeait les sangs, ne sachant comment justifier le manque de réaction de Granger. Ne l'accuserait-on pas d'avoir triché ? D'autres parts, il ne tirait qu'une grande félicité de cette impuissance : y avait-il une chance pour qu'il puisse oser, ne serait-ce, que l'embrasser ?

Le mois de Février était composé de vingt-huit jour et le lundi fut le dernier de ce mois – d'ailleurs Pansy avait décrété qu'il valait mieux qu'elle et Granger étudient plutôt que de faire la farce à Théodore. Ainsi, à vingt-trois heures, lorsque Drago et Blaise furent rendus seuls dans la chambre du préfet, face à un parchemin blanc sur lequel ils ne savaient quoi écrire, ils ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil à la pendule. Le compte-rendu devait partir dans l'heure.

Ils avaient eu beau renouvelé les dons du philtre, rien n'avait fonctionné. Ils avaient usé de la quasi-totalité du flacon sans le résultat escompté.

- Ce n'est pas possible, se plaignit Blaise. On s'est fait avoir.

- Il faut réfléchir logiquement, Zab, répliqua Drago.

Il éprouvait de puissantes difficultés à se concentrer sur les raisons pour lesquelles la potion n'avait pas agi. En vérité, sa tête était attaquée par des profils de Granger qui défilaient rapidement.

Il la revoyait, quand elle lisait, si concentrée, qu'elle ne sentait pas le regard des autres.

Quand elle mangeait et que, distraitement, elle observait ses anciens amis, les yeux froids.

Quand elle se liait à lui pour taquiner quelqu'un, cette complicité qui faisait briller ses prunelles ambrées…

- Putain, Drago ! Dis-moi que t'as compris le truc ! supplia Blaise.

- Tais-toi un peu, grogna le Serpentard, furieux, alors qu'il se l'était rappelée dans son rêve érotique de l'avant-veille.

- On récapitule, lança Blaise, en s'entortillant les doigts. Personne n'était au courant, et le courrier n'a pas pu être intercepté. Seuls nous, ici, et pas même Rogue, savons que…

- Tu oses insinuer que mon parrain aurait pu nous trahir ? gronda Drago, sortant éphémèrement de sa torpeur.

- Mais non, mais juste, à Poudlard, personne n'est au courant.

Il y eut un silence où Blaise se tracassa encore plus, et où Drago se laissa tracasser par les idées entêtantes de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Granger dans un couloir sombre, pendant leur ronde, le lendemain. L'avantage considérable de ces moments-là, était la solitude justifiée qu'il avait avec Granger. En général, Pansy se l'accaparait assez ces derniers temps… Afin de pratiquer de la magie noire. Quel intérêt y avait-il ? Le maitre serait plus amplement satisfait, certes…

- Peut-être que c'est la magie noire qui a tout court-circuité, lâcha Drago, songeur et perplexe.

- C'est possible, tu crois ?

- Elle n'en a jamais autant pratiqué. Selon la magie que l'on use, les hormones qui y correspondent dans notre sang se décuplent et sont plus importantes. Elle doit avoir beaucoup d'hormones actives correspondant à la magie noire et peut-être que celles-ci empêchent le fonctionnement d'un ressenti amoureux magique – je veux dire qu'elles bloquent les autres hormones pour avoir un champ d'action plus large.

- Et dire qu'on a vidé le flacon de philtre. On ne pourrait même pas lui en redonner après lui avoir fait arrêter c'te magie, gémit Blaise.

- Je me demande juste comment on va expliquer au Maitre que nous sommes allés à l'encontre de ses projets.

Après maints essais, plus ou moins ridicules et inutiles, ils en vinrent à composer une épître, légèrement plaisante, bien qu'ils ne se leurrassent pas sur les réactions qu'elle engendrerait. Ils se demandaient si le Seigneur interpréterait cela pour une annonce officielle de leur défection et de leur trahison, malgré leur inertie à son encontre.

Ce fut avec un soulagement incommensurable que Drago s'enfonça sous ses couvertures, ce soir-là. Une plénitude l'envahissait qui enrayait jusqu'à la peur qui aurait dû lui broyer les entrailles cette nuit-ci.

Il dormit d'un sommeil si profond, que lorsqu'il se réveillait le lendemain, il se trouvait empli d'une vitalité et d'une tonicité qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis longtemps.

HHHH

Elle était là.

Si proche que le fugace et constant frôlement de leurs capes le faisait frémir, créant en lui une langueur d'attouchements plus sincères qu'il en venait à être totalement hermétique aux bruits extérieurs, tels que les chuchotis que la Gryffondor remarquait sans cesse.

Ils étaient si nombreux, que l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si elle ne les imaginait pas, afin de s'éloigner de lui, perturbée par leur proximité.

Si silencieuse, que seul mugissait à ses tympans, le vrombissement ininterrompu des battements acharnés de son cœur.

Il lui suffisait de poser sa main sur son épaule, de la retourner et de l'embrasser. De poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un geste rapide et sûr.

Il toussa afin de s'éclaircir la voix. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et lui en adressa un autre, plus long, s'attendant à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

Désormais, Drago était obligé d'assumer son acte irréfléchi. Il pourrait aussi… En vérité, il avait peur qu'elle ne le repousse. L'idée d'essuyer un râteau lui était fatale. Pourtant, elle avait bien accepté Nott, la banalité et la mocheté par excellence. Lui, était un Malefoy, plein de grâce et de raffinements.

- Tu sais, il y a des moments où je désespère, avoua Hermione à mi-voix, en s'arrêtant.

Il stoppa sa déambulation à son tour, étourdi. Quelle était la chose qui pouvait la rendre grave, ainsi ?

- Je me rends compte, chaque jour, avec des preuves de plus en plus incontestables, qu'en plus de devoir réviser avec acharnement, d'agir en tant que préfète modèle, de lire afin de m'instruire, de suivre tous ces cours qui me forgeront un avenir certain, de pratiquer la magie noire afin de pouvoir vivre, il faut aussi, que j'agisse comme un garçon.

- Comme un garçon ? s'étonna Drago.

- Comme un garçon, répéta-t-elle en le poussant. Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai assez de travail avec tout cela ? Non, non, monsieur attend. Tu n'es même pas foutu de m'embrasser !

Elle lâcha le dernier mot dans un soupir, ayant, succinctement, posé ses mains sur ses épaules, penché son visage et posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec une facilité déconcertante.

Raidi par l'effet bombe de sa phrase et de ses lèvres si agréables, Drago prit quelques instants avant de réagir. Il enlaça aussitôt sa taille de ses bras, la plaquant contre lui, n'arrivant pas à croire à la facilité de l'action ; il avait l'impression d'embrasser pour la première fois.

Et seule cette impression, à elle seule, le convainquait qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Il voulut introduire sa langue dans sa bouche ; mais elle la garda close, souriant doucement.

Soudain, elle se décolla légèrement de lui. Il perçut nettement ses pensées qui s'éclaircissaient et s'emmêlaient, exacerbées par ce parfum divin qui ornait la jeune femme.

- Alors ?

- On devrait recommencer, proposa aussitôt Drago, et il se maudit pour l'avoir avoué et ne pas l'avoir fait.

- On doit faire notre ronde, annonça-t-elle en se détachant.

Il foudroya son dos du regard car elle s'était déjà détournée et repartait à une allure rapide, souhaitant certainement rattraper leur retard de dix secondes.

En quelques enjambées souples, il fut à ses côtés, une main enroulée autour de sa hanche.

Elle lui sourit subtilement en retour, passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, avant de la blottir sur son épaule et de poser sa tête contre.

S'il avait pu flotter de bonheur, il aurait déjà dépassé des hauteurs inaccessibles en balai.

HHHH

Le Lord leur avait répondu. La lettre n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'ils l'avaient craint. Elle témoignait juste de son agacement croissant. Il était amplement résolu à obtenir la jeune femme, préférant finalement qu'elle vînt d'elle-même que sous influence d'un quelconque philtre à effet écourté.

Il leur ordonnait d'agir au plus vite, tout bonnement exaspéré. D'un autre côté, le délai n'était pas encore passé. Et puis de l'autre, l'attente en vaudrait la baguette.

HHHH

- Et tu l'as embrassé ? répéta Pansy, en tentant tant bien que mal de masquer son excitation.

- Oui, répondit Hermione d'un air ennuyé, démenti par un léger sourire.

Elle était réellement sur le chemin de la réussite et Pansy sentit son souffle s'accélérer, un vent de félicité la parcourant ainsi que d'agréables frissons.

Elle avait difficilement travaillé, laissant tout de côté pour la jeune femme assise face à elle, à une table de la bibliothèque.

Il avait fallu la faire étudier d'arrache-pied la magie noire, afin d'empêcher le fonctionnement du philtre, qu'elle restât assez de temps pour que Drago en soit amoureux et se l'avoue. Puis, la magie noire attirerait aussi plus facilement la sympathie du Prince des Serpentards, ce qui semblait avoir joué en sa faveur.

Et en face d'elle, c'était la personne escomptée. Le but était atteint.

Elle riait intérieurement aux éclats d'imaginer la tête qu'il avait dû faire d'être embrassé, comme une fille ! Le grand Drago et sa Modestie avaient dû en pâtir.

Pansy devait aussi s'avouer certains points qui ne lui plaisaient guère ; mais elle les affichait clairement dans sa tête, mettant le mot juste sur chaque chose afin de gagner du temps, de ne pas en perdre inutilement à se faire croire des mensonges car la vérité était difficile à accepter. Si elle voulait les dominer tous, avoir un temps d'avance, elle devait tout voir, et tout noter.

Il y avait quelque chose de fort qui liait Drago et Hermione. Ce n'était pas tout à fait de l'amour mais plutôt une amitié qui penchait sur une grande attirance.

- Il ne t'avait rien dit ?

- Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? répliqua Pansy.

La Gryffondor haussa ses épaules en rassemblant ses affaires qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans son sac.

- Et vous vous voyez souvent ?

- On vit un peu ensemble.

- Vous allez à Près-au-Lard ensemble demain ? Avant notre entrainement de Quidditch, je veux dire.

- Je n'en sais rien. On verra, répondit-elle. Tu passes demain vers vingt-heures pour qu'on s'entraine ?

- Le temps de prendre une douche et de manger…, exigea Pansy. On finit à dix-neuf heures et Drago fait exprès de nous laisser dans la boue. En plus c'est très sympa avec la neige.

- Bon, très bien, je t'attends à vingt-et-une heure, grinça Hermione.

- Après, si tu veux t'arranger, ou plutôt soudoyer le capitaine pour qu'il m'en fasse moins pâtir, je pourrai toujours venir plus tôt…

- Soudoyer comment ? releva Granger en masquant difficilement son rire alors que ses joues rougissaient.

- Oh, je pense que tu sais t'y prendre, répondit Pansy en s'enfuyant en courant, pouffant comme une gamine.

Avant de partir, Hermione s'arrêta un instant à quelques pas de la réserve. Elle pinça un instant ses lèvres de déception, se demandant comment elle pourrait y mettre les pieds. Le lieu regorgeait de documents fabuleux et elle souhaitait par-dessus tout en acquérir quelques-uns.

Pouvait-elle… soudoyer Drago pour qu'il lui obtienne une autorisation ?

Ce fut sur cette pensée amusante qu'elle gagna la salle commune des préfets-en-chef.

Le jeune homme n'était pas là et elle se retrouva seule, à s'étaler devant le feu de cheminée.

Le froid s'était encore accentué et les vitres opaques ne laissaient apparaître aucun rayon du soleil descendant. En revanche, la fraicheur filtrait en permanence et les habitants du château, s'ils n'avaient eu de rideaux à leurs baldaquins, ainsi qu'une bouillote disposée par lit, ne pourrait dormir de la nuit.

Elle bailla allègrement, posant sur le tableau un œil scrutateur. Quand donc reviendrait-il ?! Elle détestait avoir à attendre et elle gagna la salle de bain.

Elle ouvrit les robinets et se glissa dans la baignoire, appréciant le flux de l'eau qui l'entourait peu à peu avant d'atteindre le niveau de ses épaules. D'un coup de baguette, le jet saccada avant de définitivement s'arrêter et la jeune femme se laissa aller en fermant les yeux.

HHHH

- De toute façon, c'est la guerre et on est tous foutu, répliqua mollement Drago en s'allongeant dans la pelouse.

- C'est une blague, mec ? Dis-moi que tu déconnes, exigea aussitôt Blaise, les bras croisés, debout face à lui.

- Ca ne sert à rien de se mentir, on n'a qu'à profiter des derniers moments de paix qu'il nous reste, le temps que ça dure, soupira le blond qui désormais s'étendait plus confortablement, le regard fuyant. La mission, on laisse tomber.

- Mais… je pensais qu'on était d'accord. Moi aussi, faire cette mission, ça ne m'enchante pas, avoua Blaise. Mais on le doit, pour vivre.

- Bah voilà. On s'en fout. Profite de ta Luna et moi je profite de ce que je trouve.

- De Hermione surtout.

- Et d'autres ; il n'y a pas qu'elle, non plus.

- Tu dis ça pour te donner des airs ; je te vois, tu en es dingue.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dingue de Lulu que tout le monde est dingue des personnes qu'il fréquente.

Un silence pesant suivit les paroles du Prince des Serpentard. Leurs dernières phrases n'avaient eu aucune attention ; en vérité, leur dialogue s'était arrêté quand il avait donné sa défection à la mission. A quoi tout cela servait-il, franchement ? Elle n'avançait pas, et Granger ne voudrait jamais.

Qu'ils y arrivent ou pas, ils seraient tués en premier car ils auraient joué – ou pas, ce qui leur vaudrait dans ce cas l'assassinat de la main du Maître- une des plus grande partie de la guerre.

Si l'Ordre gagnait, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, on les tuerait avant tout. Si le Maitre gagnait, vu qu'ils allaient échouer, ils mourraient aussi…

Il leur restait moins de trois mois de repos et il valait mieux les vivre à fond que de les avoir en crainte et de finir, dans les deux cas, dans une tombe.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive Drago. Mais la vie… putain mais c'est notre vie, mec ! On ne peut pas abandonner comme ça ! On devait faire encore plein de choses. Et Pansy, on peut pas la laisser !

- T'inquiète, j'ai déjà dépassé le cap du moment où « on n'arrive pas à assumer l'ampleur de la chose ». Ca passera, va.

- Mais t'as fumé ou quoi ? T'es sous l'effet d'une potion calmante ? s'énerva Blaise en se redressant.

- Non, je n'ai jamais été aussi conscient du néant et de l'échec total qui régissent notre mission et nos vies.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'être avec Hermione qui te rend aussi con, mais moi j'me casse. Quand tu seras à nouveau lucide, tu me sonneras. Et quand tu ne t'y attendras pas j'irai voir Grangie et je lui dirai ce pour quoi elle est destinée.

Sur ces mots, il prit la fuite, quittant le terrain de Quidditch sans un regard en arrière.

Drago ne bougea pas d'un cil et n'esquissa pas un mouvement à l'entente de cette menace à peine voilée. A quoi bon, c'était la fin de tout, non ?

En faisant le point, que lui restait-il ? Sa mère n'était plus. Son père ne l'aimait pas. Et il devait participer à une lutte dont les buts et les attentes lui échappaient.

Il aurait voulu rester là, toute sa vie, à fixer d'un œil morne le défilement des nuages rosés qui se heurtaient aux collines comme ses rêves se heurtaient aux bords de son crâne sans pouvoir en sortir pour prendre vie.


	33. Chapitre 32 : Captif

Coucou,

Me revoilà déjà, afin de livrer le nouveau problème auquel sont confrontés nos deux protagonistes...

Je vous remercie pour vos messages qui font fait immensément plaisir !

Si j'ai pris autant de temps à rédiger la suite, c'est pour une bonne raison : j'étais pas mal captivée par la rédaction de mon premier roman. J'ai enfin commencé à réaliser mon rêve, écrire avec mes propres personnages.

Pour autant, je ne laisserai pas tomber cette superbe fanfiction.

Bisous à tous!

* * *

_**Chapitre 32 : Captif**_

* * *

La chaleur de ses lèvres contre les siennes l'émerveilla et il enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Elle posa sa main sur sa nuque et Drago la poussa vers le canapé où ils tombèrent assis, sans se lâcher, mais avec un sursaut incertain, effrayés du vide qu'ils ignoraient.

Il glissa ses doigts contre sa cuisse et finalement, ils se séparèrent, se décalant légèrement mais se gardant bien de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

- Pourquoi on ne s'embrasse que comme ça ? se plaignit subitement Drago.

Qu'elle lui résiste avait le don de l'exaspérer profondément et de lui plaire intensément. Il la voulait comme les autres sans qu'elle n'y ressemble, qu'elle le laisse faire sans se laisser faire… Il souhaitait de la simplicité tout en savourant le délice de quelqu'un qui faisait aussi ce qu'il voulait.

- Parce que. Tu pues de la bouche.

Drago secoua sa tête, l'air désobligé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui donnait ce genre de réplique.

- Brosse-toi et les dents, et la langue, et après, on avisera.

Lui disait-elle cela pour l'embêter ou parce que ses parents étaient dantyctes ? Dantisste ? Comment écrivait-on ce mot ridicule ? Bref, des gens qui soignaient les dents. Mot moldu débile.

- La perfection me sied au teint et ma bouche est parfaite.

- Avec toutes les pelles que tu as roulées, elle est loin de l'être.

- C'est juste pour ça ? Tu es dégoûtée ? s'enquit soudainement Drago, interloqué.

- Va savoir.

- Tu m'énerves, soupira-t-il en la lâchant et en s'affaissant.

- C'est le but de chacune de mes démarches ! s'écria-t-elle en sautant sur lui.

De surprise, il tomba du divan, emporté par l'élan et le poids de la jeune femme. Ils roulèrent au sol, tentant vainement tour à tour de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, se bloquant mutuellement les jambes en se les enroulant.

Ils atterrirent finalement contre la baie vitrée et Drago, qui était au-dessus d'elle et qui comptait bien y rester, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, passant sa langue contre les siennes, sans succès à nouveau.

Elle détourna sa tête sans cacher le rire qu'elle avait retenu dans sa poitrine.

Il attrapa ses poignets alors qu'elle se dégageait et elle lui renvoya un regard noir.

- Je veux me relever.

- Je veux que _tu_ m'embrasses, répliqua Drago, irrité.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de baiser tendrement sa joue. Il grogna.

- Pas là !

Elle souleva doucement sa tête et passa ses bras derrière son cou. Elle pencha sa bouche vers la sienne, lentement, en entrouvrant ses lèvres.

Drago sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre, l'impatience de connaître enfin le goût profond et intense de sa langue qui le faisait rêver. Il ferma ses yeux avec délice.

Elle s'avança encore et, le laissant frissonner de tout son corps, elle mordit violemment sa lèvre. Profitant de ce moment de stupeur et de douleur, elle le repoussa, et se relevant telle une flèche, courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, hilare.

Le Serpentard se redressa avec humeur et effleura de son index, la morsure. Il saignait légèrement et le goût de fer sonnait comme une déception dans sa bouche ; ce n'était à-priori pas ce qu'il avait voulu.

Quelle saleté de lionne… A la vouloir comme les autres sans qu'elle n'y soit comparable avait aussi ses inconvénients.

HHHH

- Tu es toujours du même avis ? questionna Blaise en scrutant celui qu'il croyait connaître.

- Oui, Zab. Je suis toujours dans le vrai.

Drago s'était allongé, avec une stabilité déconcertante, dans un des anneaux de buts qui caractérisaient les terrains de Quidditch. Trente mètres plus bas, le sol s'offrait à eux, et sa verdure qui apparaissait par bouquet entre les tas blancs de neige, et le ciel gracieux qui, devant eux, s'étendait à l'infini, les emportaient loin, dans des chimères, dans des songes fugaces, et inaccessibles.

Leurs regards, autrefois soucieux, à présent convergeaient dans des directions différentes.

Blaise sentait régner en lui des échos de désolation, de peur, et d'effroi. Tout s'effondrait. Si à présent Drago n'était même plus là pour l'aider à lutter contre les ténèbres de ce monde, qui lui restait-il au juste ? Pourquoi donc ce revirement soudain ? Se pouvait-il que le jeune homme soit… tombé amoureux d'Hermione et qu'il la protège ainsi d'un futur inévitable ?

Tout allait les rattraper, que Drago le veuille ou non. Ils avaient tant travaillé la magie noire avec elle, depuis tellement longtemps, et tout s'alignait si bien pour qu'elle aille même jusqu'à se rallier au Lord !

Il n'y avait plus d'autres solutions. Blaise était même persuadé qu'il suffirait qu'il le propose à Hermione pour qu'un sérieux débat s'engage en elle. Il préférait toutefois attendre encore un peu, préférant être certain qu'elle serait prête.

Un sentiment puissant d'échec se profilait au loin. Il réussirait la mission, il n'en avait aucun doute. Mais qu'adviendrait-il de son meilleur ami ?

Il resserra ses mains moites autour de son manche à balai. Il préférait éviter ce genre de sujet épineux. Tout du moins, il aurait préféré pouvoir les éviter. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Au contraire, il devait les confronter de plein fouet, et dès que possible.

Toutefois, le meilleur moment s'avérait celui qui suivait les entrainements de Quidditch. Ils se trouvaient seuls et, étant donné Pansy qui rejoignait Hermione, ils ne risquaient pas de se voir perturber.

- Je devrais tout faire seul ?

- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir te laisser continuer à agir, avoua à mi-voix le blond.

- C'est une blague ? s'enquit brutalement Blaise.

- A quoi bon continuer ? Profite toi aussi, amuse-toi et arrête de te prendre la tête. Pourquoi vas-tu contre notre destinée ?

- Mais tu vas m'empêcher d'essayer de nous sauver !

- Tu me casses les pieds, répliqua Drago en appelant son balai d'un « accio » informulé.

Le manche apparut de lui-même, trainant le fourrage de brindilles sèches qui composait la partie inférieure du balai. Il le fit coulisser entre ses jambes sans cesser de crisper ses mâchoires raidies par la colère.

- Arrête de paraître exaspéré ! s'écria Blaise, haineux. C'est le comble ! Et moi, je fais comment ? reprit-il en rattrapant son ami qui s'élevait vers les nuages.

- Va te pendre, ça ira plus vite, siffla Drago.

Son moment de plénitude s'arrêtait là et il sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez d'avoir été ainsi interrompu dans un de ses rares moments de bien-être. Quand pouvait-il ainsi se laisser aller, être seul, sans que qui que ce soit ne vienne le harceler, ou que ses pensées ne l'accablent, si Blaise se nommait pour remplir les deux corvées précédentes ?

Il braqua son manche vers le ciel, si puissamment, que si son maintien n'avait pas excellé de la sorte et que si ses jambes n'avaient pas été aussi parfaitement enroulées autour du cylindre de bois, il aurait basculé en arrière.

Le balai fendit les airs, verticalement, fouettant les nuages où il s'enfonçait, en en ressortant trempé et claquant des dents, glacé jusqu'aux os d'un liquide qui le plongeait dans une torpeur encore méconnue.

Il poussa un cri d'allégresse, percevant une fraicheur qui anesthésiait tout ce qu'il ressentait. Secouant sa tête, se perdant dans les masses cotonneuses, il se plut à accélérer, à les attaquer comme des ennemis imaginaires, se réjouissant consciemment de ce moment incroyable où plus rien n'existait.

Sa peau frissonnait, s'exaltait au contact du givre qui naissait. Tout était si frais, qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir chaud, de brûler à petit feu.

Il perdait peu à peu notion de tout, admirant seulement le fait qu'il ait réussi à semer Blaise.

Le vent lui arrachait des larmes gelées qui s'égrenaient sur ses joues pâles et ses lèvres tremblaient, murmuraient des paroles incohérentes, des balbutiements sans début ni fin, qu'on leur arrachait.

Il raffermissait ses mains autour du manche, ne les percevant plus, ne sachant s'il lâchait ou s'il tenait mieux l'objet qui palpitait contre ses paumes dans son inconscience.

Des milliers de décharges attaquaient son crâne au travers de ses cheveux ; il se savait partir, loin, très loin, dans des contrées inconnues. Loin de tout ces problèmes insondables…

Tout s'embrouillait autour de lui. Les étoiles brillaient devant ses yeux. Des points clignotaient, des rayons de lumière perçaient contre ses paupières closes… Des tourbillons blancs l'assaillaient et il ignorait la différence entre neige et nuage. Il roulait sur lui-même, instable, pressant mollement ses jambes raidies, ne s'enquérant pas, ne pensant même plus s'il était toujours lié au balai.

Un éclat porcelaine passa devant ses yeux. Etait-ce la lune ? Des éclairs jaillissaient de toutes parts, zébraient l'infini, éblouissant tout avant de disparaître.

Il voulut s'amuser, affronter à nouveau un nuage. Il le rata involontairement, ne comprenant que peu de chose.

Le vent semblait plus fort, le percutait violemment. Il vacillait dans le néant.

Le gouffre sous ses pieds ne lui avait jamais paru aussi présent, aussi profond, aussi grand.

Intensément extérieur à ce qu'il ressentait, intensément lui.

Il sombra.

HHHH

Hermione le fixa d'un œil morne, rongée d'épuisement. Ses cernes violets témoignaient d'une fatigue qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvée depuis bien longtemps et ses yeux avaient quelque peu perdu de leur étincelle, laissant place à deux écrans marron vitreux.

Elle retint un bâillement et détourna sa tête. Elle rencontra l'horloge et poussa un profond soupir. C'était l'heure de la Ronde.

A nouveau, elle jeta un regard au préfet-en-chef, drapé de blanc immaculé, sur un lit, dans l'infirmerie du château.

La haine l'avait saisie le samedi soir, lorsque l'on était venu la chercher afin de l'informer de l'état dans lequel l'on avait trouvé son homologue, quelques heures après son entrainement de Quidditch. Frappé de fièvre et par la foudre. Une très violente décharge qui avait chamboulé tout son système magique.

Sa vie n'était plus en péril. En revanche, pour ses fibres magiques, s'il n'était pas revenu à lui d'ici quelques jours, il serait hospitalisé à St Mangouste ; tels avaient été les mots de Mme Pomfresh.

A nouveau, son niveau d'étude lui avait été utile et elle savait bien ce qu'il y avait à craindre dans pareille situation. La magie que contenait Drago pouvait se retourner contre lui à tout moment. Pour l'instant, son taux d'hormones magiques était faible, mais d'ici une dizaine de jours, elles pourraient bien le tuer s'il ne les évacuait pas. Ou alors, selon la zone que la foudre avait touchée, il pourrait devenir un cracmol.

D'être préfète avait ses avantages… et ses inconvénients.

Elle était directement informée de l'avancée de Drago, jour après jour. Mais devait assumer ce qu'il ne faisait plus en tant que préfet en chef. Bien du travail était tombé sur ses épaules.

Toutefois, elle s'était débarrassée d'un lourd fardeau en confiant à Pansy la charge de capitaine de Quidditch de remplacement le temps de sa convalescence.

Pourquoi était-il resté dans le ciel, après que l'orage avait éclaté ? Il était demeuré, selon le diagnostique, au moins une demi-heure. Etait-il bête au point d'y rester ? De plus, Hermione avait été très irritée. Ne doutant point de ses capacités, elle était certaine qu'elle aurait pu avec précision régler le cas du jeune homme avec un sortilège ou deux de Magie Noire.

Hélas, elle n'avait pu opérer, il avait été trouvé avant qu'elle-même ne parte à sa recherche et elle aurait pu être démasquée si elle avait procédé après.

Ainsi, ce soir, jeudi 8 mars, elle allait effectuer sa troisième ronde seule. La solitude était simple à gérer ; elle se répétait en boucle l'intégralité de ce qu'elle apprenait dans n'importe quelle matière. Le plus difficile, était cette pression qui la menaçait et s'agrippait à sa gorge.

Si samedi soir, il ne s'était pas réveillé, il partait. Quand reviendrait-il ?

Elle laissa tomber sa tête dans son coude, appuyant ses yeux clos contre le pli de sa manche, y masquant les traces de sa faiblesse : les larmes qui y perlaient. Elle renifla doucement en se mordant la lèvre et un sanglot la secoua.

Avec lenteur, elle releva ses yeux rouges et les vrilla sur le visage du Serpentard.

- Espèce de petit crétin triplé d'arrogant, grinça-t-elle. Tu vas l'avoir, ton baiser…

Plaquant ses mains contre ses épaules, elle s'affaissa légèrement contre lui, l'effleurant dans un toucher fantôme de la douceur de ses cheveux.

Elle posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes et glissa sa langue entre elles. Elle n'eut pas à forcer car la bouche du garçon s'entrouvrit d'elle-même, molle comme dans un rêve.

Hermione caressa doucement celle du jeune homme mais il n'eut aucune réaction et elle se retira avec un agacement certain, un regret qui transparaissait encore plus.

Elle se saisit de son sac et se détourna, quittant l'infirmerie vide sans un mot, l'estomac serré de son manque de réaction.

HHHH

Pansy s'effondra en larmes et Blaise la saisit dans ses bras, la plaquant contre lui. Il tapota doucement son dos. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison subite de ses pleurs mais il se tut. La relation qu'il entretenait avec Luna avait le mérite, sur le long terme, de le responsabiliser et de le sensibiliser.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il ressentait et ce dont on le gratifiait depuis quelques temps, sans pour autant que quiconque n'en connaisse la raison.

Il fouilla sa poche et en ressortit un mouchoir en soie avec lequel il tamponna tendrement les joues de la Serpentarde.

Depuis quand savait-elle pleurer ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait, les yeux gonflés et rougis, les lèvres tremblantes et les joues trempées, se serrant contre lui comme une anguille, s'agrippant si fort à sa veste qu'elle la froissait en tout sens.

De plus, l'endroit n'était pas fort propice. Ils se trouvaient dans le parc, revenant de l'entrainement de Quidditch qui s'était déroulé là, ce samedi après-midi et qui venait de se terminer, à dix-neuf heures. Pansy avait tenu à conserver les horaires de Drago.

A ce nom, ses pensées se bouleversèrent et une boule se noua dans sa gorge.

Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures, voire de minutes. Si l'arrogant et vaniteux préfet-en-chef ne se réveillait pas, il partait à St Mangouste. Qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui… Son absence entre ces murs résonnerait comme un battement de cœur.

Blaise sentit un grand froid l'envahir et il se blottit contre la jeune femme.

- Alors Zabini, on est si moche que l'on se tape ses amies ? lança une voix.

Il se retourna brutalement en maintenant Pansy dans son dos, ne souhaitant en aucun cas que quiconque la voie dans cet état.

La chance n'était pas au rendez-vous. Face à lui, l'équipe au complet des Gryffondors le fixait d'un œil goguenard, tous riant de la moquerie du Weasley.

- Dégagez, vous bouchez le passage, les prévint posément Ginny Weasley, ne souhaitant certainement pas voir leur conflit s'éterniser.

- Ouais, déjà que ça doit pas être facile à assumer, vaut mieux pas en rajouter ! s'exclama Jack Sloper en gloussant.

Il fut repris en chœur par ses camarades.

Blaise remarqua l'absence de Potter par sa soudaine arrivée. Il détalait les mètres qui le séparaient de son équipe à folle allure, et quand il fut à leur niveau, leur ordonna de passer, sans plus de préambules, ne laissant même pas deviner qu'il les avait vus.

- Putain ! Mais elle chiale Parkinson ! s'écria Victoria Froshiber d'une voix horriblement aigüe.

Weasley se retourna brutalement à ces mots et il rougit, ses oreilles virant au cramoisi. L'équipe suivit son mouvement et Froshiber, fière de son effet, carra les épaules.

Blaise plaqua son amie plus près de lui, mais l'attroupement s'était rapproché d'eux et ses tentatives étaient vaines.

- En plus de te taper tes amies, elles doivent déplorer le fait que t'es un mauvais coup ! persifla Ron, le regard haineux.

A ces mots, Blaise se jeta sur lui, laissant Pansy à découvert.

- Ron, non ! gémit Ginny.

Il brandit son poing et l'abattit dans la face abrutie de la Belette. Ils tombèrent à terre dans un bruit mat. Le nez de Weasley avait été raté et il s'en tirait avec un petit hématome bleuâtre qui pointait sur sa pommette. Le métis réussit à prendre le dessus et passa son bras autour du cou de l'autre, tentant vainement de l'étrangler.

- Vraiment, c'est déplorable de tomber si bas, dit posément une voix.

Ils se redressèrent d'un bond pour rencontrer les yeux noirs d'Hermione Granger.

Les yeux noirs, vides et mélancoliques de leur amie. Les cernes violets s'étaient décuplés, taillaient une profondeur inquiétante dans ses yeux froids, et ses joues pâles, sa voix rauque ne faisaient que clamer son inertie, sa passivité, son manque de présence.

Il y eut un mouvement de stupeur où Ginny se cacha derrière Potter, où Ron et Blaise se relevèrent en s'époussetant et en se mitraillant du regard.

- Tout ça… pour ça, murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. Quel rendu.

Les deux hommes s'affaissèrent sur eux-mêmes. Blaise aperçut Pansy qui, les yeux presque aussi glacés que ceux de la préfète, vrillaient les cieux. Sa bouche était pincée et il ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

- J'y suis obligée. Je retire cinquante points à chacune de vos maisons respectives et vous serez collés pendant trois semaines à faire du ménage avec Rusard, la journée du dimanche. Dispensés aussi de Quidditch durant cette période, puisque tout démarre ici.

Les punissait-elle de Quidditch car Drago, par sa convalescence, l'était aussi ?

L'équipe de Gryffondor, dans un silence de mort, partit vers le stade où Ronald ne serait que spectateur, à son grand damne.

Dans un claquement sec de cape, la préfète disparaissait, remontant l'allée qui menait au château. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige. La nuit tombait peu à peu et le froid reprenait ses droits.

Elle fut rapidement rejointe par les deux autres Serpentards auxquels elle n'adressa pas un regard.

Quand elle dut pousser les grandes portes de chêne qui barraient l'entrée de la forteresse, elle s'arrêta.

Hermione leva ses yeux chocolat vers eux et les observa à tour de rôle, avec, à nouveau, cette empreinte de mélancolie sourde qui criait.

- Il est parti.

HHHH

- Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais vous recommander la plus grande prudence par ces temps neigeux et pluvieux. Aux menaces magiques extérieures, nous oublions bien les menaces naturelles qui nous entourent, commença lentement Dumbledore, comme s'il pesait chacun de ces mots.

Il paraissait fatigué et ses yeux les fixaient un à un, comme s'il les soupçonnait de tous vouloir se compromettre ainsi que le préfet-en-chef.

- C'est ainsi que Mr Drago Malefoy a failli perdre la vie, il y a près d'une semaine. Il a été foudroyé en plein vol.

De discrets applaudissements retentirent à la table des Gryffondors et beaucoup d'élèves de cette table-ci, ainsi que de celles de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, s'échangèrent des sourires.

- Il est désolant de constater la division des maisons dans une époque où la solidarité doit être plus que prouvée.

- Vous voyez comme ils sont arrogants ?! aboya Nott en se levant d'un bond et en désignant les rouge et or. Comment voulez-vous qu'on coopère avec _ça ! _

A cette phrase, un Gryffondor de cinquième année se redressa et lui envoya un geste vulgaire de la main, ce à quoi Théodore afficha un air scandalisé.

- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, assena Rogue d'un air sombre.

- Pour reprendre, Drago Malefoy a été transporté à St Mangouste. Sa vie n'est plus en péril mais il est dans le coma et désormais, s'il ne revient pas à lui, des décisions importantes vont devoir être prises.

- Lesquelles ? s'enquit Bullstrode.

- Si l'on ne parvient pas à tempérer le flux d'hormones magiques, et qui est le principal problème dans ce genre de cas, une des solutions est l'ablation de l'organe qui les crée.

- Mais… il serait… sans pouvoir ? demanda alors Tracey, horrifiée.

- Oui, conclut le directeur. Miss Granger, étant donné le peu de chance que tout aille pour le mieux, nous avons jugé d'un remplaçant pour le poste de préfet-en-chef, car il parait évident que tout ne peut vous incomber.

La dite Hermione Granger ne se sentit pas concernée. Pourtant, Pansy, d'une pression d'épaule, l'engagea à se lever, ce qu'elle fit avec un automatisme déroutant.

- De ce fait, nous avons nommé Ronald Weasley pour vous soutenir.

HHHH

Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Ses yeux gris l'observèrent un instant avant de revenir sur le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Il disparut.

Il n'était pas rare qu'elle le voit, soudainement, qui apparaissait devant elle, et qui la scrutait, de son regard si intense qu'elle n'arrivait pas souvent à le soutenir.

Hermione secoua sa tête. Comme elle n'en pouvait plus de divaguer ! Voilà des jours que cela durait. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elle trouve une solution.

Elle balança le bouquin sur la table, créant une nouvelle pile. Déjà trois s'entassaient là, mais elle voulait être sûre, qu'une fois assise, elle n'aurait plus à se lever inutilement.

En fin de compte, elle était allée d'elle-même à la Réserve, sans demander un quelconque passe, cette nuit là. Discrètement, elle avait ouvert toutes les portes et rien n'avait réagi à son approche.

Depuis le temps qu'elle y réfléchissait, enfin elle accomplissait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle allait chercher le moyen de réveiller Drago vu que ni sa présence, ni ses caresses, ni ses baisers, n'avaient semblé l'affecter.

Les recherches commençaient là.

HHHH

Pansy fixa l'homme qui lui faisait face, et releva dédaigneusement son menton.

- Certainement, répondit-elle, distraitement.

- Vous pensez qu'il serait possible qu'elle le veuille ?

- C'est évident. Elle le voit comme un élu du Maitre. Elle l'apprécie.

Lucius approuva d'un bref hochement de tête, et Pansy se réjouit de son maintien si parfait qui masquait sa joie.

- Je lui ferai transmettre la potion. Elle doit être prête. La formule sera avec. Le lord sera enfin satisfait.

- J'espère, monsieur, approuva Pansy en baissant ses yeux qu'elle sentait briller.

La tête du fils d'Abraxas Malefoy disparut dans une flamme bleuâtre. Le feu de cheminée s'éteignit subitement.

HHHH

Hermione ferma le nouveau livre avec une rancœur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'avouer. C'était le cinquième livre qu'elle lisait au complet sans trouver nulle trace de ce qu'elle cherchait. Rien ne l'aidait, encore moins pour la renseigner.

Le premier ouvrage concernait tous les gens comateux par les sorts.

Le second était ceux qui avaient été affectés par une potion.

Le troisième, sur lequel elle s'était méprise, était une étude psychologique du patient dans cette phase. Aucun moyen de l'en sortir, juste une analyse profonde et épouvantable, suivis des risques magiques qu'il encourait à ne pas revenir à lui à temps.

Le quatrième était simplement un recueil où chacun avait conté son histoire. Elle avait tout dévoré, espérant tomber dans un cas où même la plus minuscule des similitudes entre lui et Drago transparaitrait. Mais rien.

Le cinquième qu'elle venait de terminer, contenait « tous » les moyens de le ramener à lui. Le problème était qu'aucun d'eux n'était satisfaisant. Ils étaient tous incohérents, sans logique. Il fallait par exemple, lui lire les contes de Beedle le Barde, plus particulièrement, Lapina la babille en sirotant une tasse de thé noir.

C'était la première fois qu'elle passait des heures de recherches sans aboutir. De plus, en consultant sa montre, elle apprit qu'elle ne devait pas trainer, l'arrivée sous peu de Mme Pince la menaçait. Il valait mieux qu'on ne la trouve là.

D'un coup de baguette expéditif, elle rangea les livres à leur place et sortit sans un bruit, refermant doucement les portes derrière elle. Quand enfin, elle eut clos celle qui menait à la bibliothèque, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements de préfets, l'estomac noué, la face blanche d'insomnies répétées, la colère palpitante.

Elle s'apprêtait à lâcher le mot de passe avec aigreur quand un objet tomba sur sa tête, la faisant sursauter. Les couloirs étaient vides et elle n'avait pas surveillé ses arrières comme elle en avait l'habitude. Dégainant son bâton magique à une vitesse ahurissante, elle jeta un stupéfix au-dessus de sa tête.

Une seconde chose la cogna, roula, et tomba au sol dans un bruit mat.

A ses pieds, désormais, s'étendait une petite boite noire et un grand duc rouge et or, aux plumes lumineuses. Elle le désensorcela et il partit aussitôt, non sans lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil réprobateur.

Hermione se baissa et s'empara de la boite qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup sec, la mâchoire serrée, le cœur battant encore à toute allure.

Une fiole tomba ainsi qu'un bout de parchemin dont elle se saisit, l'étonnement commençant à prendre le dessus sur sa colère.

_« Miss Granger,_

Le destin semble agir afin de nous réunir dans une tâche plaisante à vous, tout comme elle me l'est.

Drago Malefoy est dans le coma à St Mangouste et sa future perte m'est intolérable. Toutefois, mon nom si craint n'aurait le temps d'être murmuré aux oreilles des médicomages et de la sécurité si je m'y rendais, que je serais harcelé et devrais raser le bâtiment afin de clore un débat.

Pourtant, il n'est pas dans mon souhait de laisser ainsi mourir ce jeune homme à l'avenir prometteur qui pourra nous servir, à vous, tout comme il me l'est.

Il existe, dans un pays d'Europe de l'Est, une potion que les shamans utilisent afin de réveiller ces « mort-vivant » comme ils ont la déplaisante habitude de les appeler. C'est moi qui en suis l'auteur. Il suffisait de la faire boire et de réciter une formule correspondant ; dans le sang, elle est indétectable. L'homme se réveillait en général sous dix minutes. Seul un mage noir pourrait l'activer.

Vous sentez-vous d'envergure ?

La formule est celle-ci :

Gjaku nuk mund të rrjedhin në qelizat tuaja më mirë se bën magji. Marrë përsëri besimin tuaj në rrënjët dhe të jetojnë çdo moment, si të fundit. Bota e të gjallëve për të ju kujtoj për të, për ju të dëgjoni zërin e tij dhe të ndjekë duke qarë në natë. _ La fiole doit lui être donnée en intégralité sous vingt secondes, et la formule prononcée en même temps._

Votre dévoué Lord,

aux actes vôtres, tout comme ils sont miens. »


	34. Chapitre 33 : Le mage noir

Bonjour !

Me revoici avec le sauvetage de Drago ! Un peu de piment :p

Merci à Alice et faerycyn pour vos jolies reviews ;) Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Alice, il n'y a ni tout blanc ou tout noir, juste des ados perdus qui tentent de survivre dans un monde effrayé et corrompu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 33 : Le mage noir**_

* * *

Dimanche 11 mars

Dans un silence religieux, Hermione s'installa en tailleur sur le canapé.

La fiole posée en équilibre sur son genou gauche, le parchemin contenant la formule sur le droit.

Le risque était important. Elle ne devait pas être vue dans un endroit où la sécurité était si forte qu'elle suintait des murs.

N'importe quel sort aurait pu l'aider ; pourtant, en s'emparant d'une revue de la Gazette qui concernait les renforcements à St Mangouste, elle avait conclu que plus elle rechercherait une solution en profondeur et moins ses chances de gagner la chambre de Drago étaient grandes. Tout était très bien supervisé et elle soupçonnait fortement Dumbledore d'en être à l'origine.

Il lui fallait réfléchir.

Pour pénétrer le sanctuaire, il allait falloir regorger et abonder de finesse sans aucune invention. Il devait y avoir une idée qui allait lui traverser l'esprit. Quelque chose de simple, sans artifice.

Bien des moyens étaient détectés à l'entrée, par des pulvérisations de spray « Vérité ». Il révélait la véritable apparence du visiteur ainsi que ses intentions si elles étaient noires.

Un sortilège d'Illusion ? Non. Le Polynectar ne fonctionnerait pas. Elle ne pouvait se rendre en balai dans sa chambre. Les cheminées étaient protégées. Il aurait fallu faire partie de la famille mais Lucius était lui-même recherché. Prendre son apparence ne résoudrait rien.

Elle avait aussi songé à Pansy. Mais tout s'avérait vain. Chacune de ses démarches s'heurtait rapidement à sa décision : rien de compliqué. Car plus cela l'était et plus elle serait rapidement repérée par un usage trop important de magie.

En tant que préfète-en-chef, elle aurait pu simplement y aller, acte requérant une simple autorisation d'un professeur étant donné qu'elle était majeure. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien trop simple, trop évident. Il ne fallait pas que l'on sût qu'elle lui rendait visite. Le lien pourrait être trop aisément établi.

S'il n'avait s'agi que d'elle, Hermione y serait allée ainsi, avec une pièce d'identité. Et comme ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, le spray « Vérité » n'aurait rien dévoilé. Mais c'était excessivement risqué. Elle était en liaison direct avec le Lord. Elle ne devait même pas être vue comme visiteuse.

Quand tout était déployé afin d'éviter l'usage du compliqué, le plus simple s'avérait la solution.

Il fallait qu'elle emploie quelque chose de _si_ idiot, que ça marcherait.

Quelque chose de drôle. La première chose que dirait un Poufsouffle.

« Allez-y en tant que malade ! »

Y aller en tant que malade. Se blesser. De suite. Un coup double dans la provoque. C'était bon. Déjà, une idée était partie et elle souriait de toutes ses dents en partant en direction des niveaux supérieurs, après avoir refermé le portrait derrière elle.

HHHH

- Potter ! beugla Hermione.

Adossée contre le mur face au portrait de la Grosse Dame qui s'ouvrait à l'instant, dans une posture sûre d'elle qui allait l'agacer, ce qui jouerait en sa faveur, elle toisa le brun qui apparaissait d'un regard froid.

- Granger, répondit-il en se dirigeant prudemment vers elle, entouré des deux Weasley.

Ron lui lança un long coup d'œil mais elle ne cilla pas.

- Je viens ici te faire part de mon irritation.  
- Tu nous en vois navrés, répliqua vertement Ginny en se redressant.

Hermione sourit négligemment en remuant sa baguette entre ses doigts, légèrement menaçante certainement.

- Potter, surveille les membres de ton équipe, murmura Hermione en le foudroyant de ses iris noirs. Je pourrais être tentée d'agir comme Ombrage.  
- Essaie un peu, siffla Ginny en s'avançant.

Harry la ramena à ses côtés en l'agrippant par l'épaule.

- Il serait sot que tu sois dispensé de la seule chose que tu fasses aussi bien que ton père.

Ron pâlit brusquement alors que son ami la poignardait littéralement de ses prunelles. Le souffle lui manquait et il bouillait peu à peu.

- Au fait… j'espère que je n'ai pas trop endommagé tes capacités intellectuelles en juillet dernier ; avec mon sort, précisa-t-elle. Tu pourras toujours demander à Weasley de te payer un cerveau en toc, étant donné que c'est la seule matière qu'il peut se payer.  
- Malefoy est parti alors tu viens nous provoquer pour prendre son relai ? ragea Harry en se mettant à marcher en direction des escaliers, Ginny sur les talons.  
- Oui, répondit-elle franchement. Tu sais ce qui vous attend tous ? C'est de montrer vos culottes aux mangemorts, comme lors de la coupe de Quidditch.  
- Toi, ça risque pas ? remarqua Ron.  
- Non, moi plus maintenant, affirma-t-elle et les deux autres Gryffondor se retournèrent brutalement. J'ai le pouvoir. Voldemort m'a proposé de le rejoindre. Et avec tout ce que je sais sur toi, Harry, la victoire est au bout du couloir !

Elle n'avait pas monté le ton mais c'était suffisant. La mâchoire contractée au possible, il sortit un mince bâton de bois qu'il pointa dans sa direction.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! cria-t-il.  
- Oups… je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe, ricana-t-elle. Trop taaaaard !  
- Sectusempra !

Elle lui renvoya le sort en visant à côté volontairement. Il l'esquiva en bondissant sur le côté.

- C'est toi Potter qui va rejoindre tes parents à la niche ! Passe-leur le bonjour !  
- Je ne sais pas ce …  
- Avada K…  
- NON ! hurla Ginny en poussant Harry, se mettant dans la trajectoire du sort.  
- …Krama.  
- Protego ! jeta Ron en bondissant à côté de ses amis. Stupefix !

La baguette de la brune sembla aspirer le charme avant de renvoyer trois fois le même qui visait chacun d'eux.

Derrière elle, le portrait coulissa et elle se retint de grimacer.

Elle ne pouvait plus provoquer Harry, car désormais deux témoins supplémentaires faisaient leur apparition. Elle devait être la victime afin d'être sûre de ne pas perdre sa place de préfète-en-chef.

Ce fut Ron qui la sauva, en l'attaquant.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça sur les parents d'Harry ! lui rappela-t-il en lui lançant une multitude de sort à la suite.

Elle fit mine d'être surmenée à les contrer alors qu'ils étaient médiocres et ne lui demandaient aucun effort particulier.

La phrase du Weasley avait réveillé Potter, qui, les yeux haineux, s'avança et leva solennellement sa baguette. Soudain, ses yeux virèrent à deux fentes rouges que seule Hermione aperçut. Les yeux de Voldemort la fixèrent sournoisement. Il allait l'aider.

- Sectusempra !

Dans un soupir de soulagement, elle fut éjectée contre le mur derrière elle, le corps marbré de traces rouges vives.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis le cri tonitruant de Pansy qui arrivait en courant déchira le silence incertain.

HHHH

- Professeur va-t-elle s'en sortir ? baragouina Pansy, les yeux horrifiés.  
- Elle doit être transportée d'urgence à St Mangouste. Décidément, il y a un complot contre les préfets-en-chef, s'alarma McGonagall.  
- Je veux aller avec elle ! insista la brune.  
- Impossible, Miss Parkinson. Vous êtes élève et dès aujourd'hui, vous prenez le relai de Miss Granger en tant que préfète-en-chef. Tout ne devrait pas s'éterniser…Enfin, je l'espère.  
- Si elle survit, couina Pansy en regardant ses mains. Professeurs, il faut punir l'auteur de ce crime !  
- Mr Potter, Monsieur et mademoiselle Weasley recevront tout l'intérêt qui leur est dû, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

Pansy quitta le bureau du directeur sur cette promesse. Elle voulut voir Blaise mais se rappela qu'il était puni avec Ron pour leur bagarre sur le terrain de Quidditch. D'ailleurs, Ronald était aussitôt parti rejoindre Rusard après qu'Hermione soit tombée.

Elle ne put masquer son sourire de satisfaction. Hermione Granger était définitivement une grande sorcière avec des capacités sans limites. Elle espérait avoir convenablement pu l'aider en glissant la baguette de la jeune femme – qui s'était envolée avec le Sectusempra – contre sa joue.

HHHH

Elle ouvrit un œil et clignota doucement sa lourde paupière. Hermione bailla doucement en évitant de bouger sa tête qui commençait à tourner.

Elle ferma ses yeux, profitant de la chaleur de ses draps qui l'entouraient et la maintenaient dans un halo de sérénité.

Ainsi que les deux potions qu'elle avait prises le lui avaient promis, elle n'avait pas souffert et ne s'était pas vidé de son sang autant qu'elle l'aurait dû.

La Gryffondor sentait son corps qui se détendait et peu à peu, elle replongea dans les ténèbres. Elle ne s'en rendit pas même compte, mais ce fut lors d'une divagation, quand elle vit le professeur Chourave danser avec un cactus géant qu'elle tenait par ses épines, qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Un coup d'œil au dehors l'informa de la tombée de la nuit. Toutefois, étant en hiver, elle eut du mal à identifier l'heure. Elle était sensée être encore comateuse, aussi, faisait-elle le moins de bruit possible. Elle aurait pu appliquer un sort insonorisant mais il valait mieux éviter l'usage de la magie.

Une porte s'ouvrit, tout près d'elle ; certainement celle de sa chambre d'hôpital. Des pas pesants firent vibrer le sol. Elle entendit le griffonnement d'une plume sur un parchemin – de qualité médiocre qui faillit lui faire froncer sourcils- avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son front.

Les doigts glissèrent et soulevèrent le drap. Elle tressaillit face au léger courant d'air.

La poigne s'enroula autour de son bras et l'on y examina minutieusement les cicatrices. Une seconde personne rejoignit la première : la porte était restée ouverte.

- Elle est encore dans le coma ?  
- Oui, et elle va y rester encore un petit peu. Jusqu'à au moins demain soir.  
- C'est un sort ou …, demanda doucement la voix la plus éloignée d'elle.  
- Un sort. Personne ne peut se mutiler ainsi. La cicatrisation est longue, Andy, répondit l'homme qui l'auscultait. C'est donc un sortilège de catégorie C. Pour cela, il faut une potion de régénération sanguine. Cette potion peut s'appliquer à toutes les catégories de personnes sauf les petits enfants de moins de onze ans.  
- Pourquoi donc, professeur ?  
- La potion de régénération sanguine agit d'une certaine manière autour de la cellule magique. Vous verrez dans vos cours, dans la section du sang et des hormones magiques.

Les deux hommes partirent en discutant du sujet, l'un semblant novice, l'autre étant professeur qui lui enseignait les bases.

Elle distingua des bribes de conversation, à travers le mur très fin, quelques instants plus tard.

- Les visites se terminent à vingt-heure et pourtant, il y a encore du monde, se plaignait une femme.  
- Que veux-tu, les gens ici sont malades, leurs familles viennent par souci…  
- Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on devrait être dispensées de voir leurs têtes en deuil alors que leurs proches vont bien ! La confiance règne, j'te jure…

Les pas résonnèrent cristallin et leur martèlement s'estompa peu à peu que les femmes se retiraient dans leur section sûrement.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, appréciant la pénombre.

Son sang lui paraissait plus chaud ; elle le percevait qui coulait dans ses bras et dans ses jambes. C'était un des effets des deux potions qu'elle avait bues : la potion de régénération sanguine indétectable et une potion qui lui avait endormi les nerfs, afin d'éviter les douleurs qu'aurait pu causer le sort d'Harry.

Le second effet qui l'avait décidé, était que la première potion fatiguait beaucoup et qu'ainsi, elle savait qu'elle s'endormirait peu après avoir incité Harry à l'attaquer. Elle avait juste senti la main de Pansy contre sa joue.

Mue d'une langueur sans nom, son cœur s'accéléra, selon ses pensées.

Drago était à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle allait bientôt agir. Quelques heures et elle ferait ce qu'elle devait faire. Finalement, les Poufsouffles étaient de bien fins stratèges, malheureusement incompris.

Toutefois, un problème se posa. La croyant dans le coma, personne ne jugeait bon de la nourrir, et la faim commençait à la tarauder. Elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée et avait sauté le dîner de la veille dans le but de ses recherches. D'ailleurs, elle doutait avoir pris son déjeuner aussi, le samedi précédent.

Elle grimaça. Le temps passait réellement trop lentement.

La jeune femme remarqua avec horreur, qu'elle allait rater les cours du lendemain. Elle fut obligée de constater que c'était l'un des effets secondaires de cette mission.

D'une main moite, elle tâta doucement son cou et y perçut avec soulagement, que son collier y était toujours. Un collier qu'elle avait rendu magique et que personne n'avait pu remarquer, puisqu'elle était arrivée par l'entrée des blessés.

En vérité, cette pierre d'apparence minérale, s'ouvrait en deux sur une pression des lèvres d'Hermione. De là, elle pouvait tirer les objets qu'elle y avait rangés ; toutefois elle ne pouvait pas y entreposer beaucoup de choses : seules trois affaires étaient là. La cape d'invisibilité d'Harry dont elle s'était emparée tôt le matin, avant qu'il ne se réveille, la potion et le parchemin du Lord.

Elle ne serait pas détectée grâce à l'habit ; de plus, les sprays-vérité n'étaient présents qu'à l'entrée et dans les sections où l'accès était interdit.

Elle préférait tout de même attendre la nuit noire et que les médicomages tombent dans une sorte de torpeur commune à ces heures-ci, avant de passer à l'acte.

Soudain, alors qu'elle posait doucement sa bouche dans un geste irréfléchi contre la matière froide qui la fit frissonner, le tout se déversa sur elle. La Gryffondor bondit, horrifiée.

Sans baguette, pas de sorts de rétrécissement et donc plus possible de rentrer le tout. Elle gémit et serra la cape contre elle. Quelque chose de dur à l'intérieur l'intrigua et elle en sortit sa baguette. Comment avait-elle pu apparaître ainsi ?

Elle se souvenait que le bâton lui avait échappé et que seule Pansy s'était approchée d'elle. Est-ce que la Serpentard était autant intelligente ? Elle aurait pu si rapidement comprendre qu'Hermione gagnait St Mangouste pour s'occuper de Drago ? A croire que oui.

Apaisée, elle agita le bâton et un sandwich modeste apparut. Elle ne fit pas la difficile et l'engloutit. Puis, d'un charme, elle rentra l'intégralité de ses affaires et se recoucha avec un sourire rêveur, fixant de ses prunelles chocolat, le clair de lune.

HHHH

Cela faisait seulement vingt-quatre heures qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, pourtant, cela lui paraissait des années.

Elle caressa progressivement sa silhouette du regard, le cœur palpitant, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Il lui manquait, son air de dédain, son narcissisme, sa frustration quand elle ne voulait l'embrasser que doucement. Comme tout allait vite…

Elle avait un peu de regrets, de devoir vivre, si rapidement. Elle aurait aimé que tout demeure ainsi des années durant. Pourtant, elle savait que cela ne s'éterniserait pas.

Hermione glissa doucement ses doigts pâles dans les cheveux blonds. Ils semblaient encore moins colorés qu'à l'accoutume.

Elle se pencha et parcourut le front du jeune homme de la pointe de son nez. Elle frôla ses tempes, posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa bouche asséchée après avoir descendu sa pommette et sa joue.

Ses moments où tour à tour, ils voulaient se dominer, se connaître sans vouloir briser le peu d'innocence qui était susceptible de persister. Combien de temps à renier des sentiments qui le perturbaient ? Oh ! Comme elle avait aimé à suivre son développement personnel, de le voir se rapprocher d'elle puis s'éloigner brutalement en adoptant une apparence froide.

Il lui avait fallu vivre longtemps avec lui pour le comprendre. Désormais c'était chose acquise et elle en appréciait la teneur un peu plus chaque jour. Il y avait ces moments où il semblait apeuré, comme si une menace planait sur lui. Sur ce point là, elle admettait un total échec. Où pouvait-il y avoir un problème ?

Elle en avait marre. Elle voulait tellement voir ses prunelles grises la fixer. Même indifféremment… Elle s'en moquait, pourvu qu'il réponde à nouveau à ses baisers, que sa langue connaisse enfin la sienne…

Un sanglot la secoua et elle l'étreignit. Ses paupières, lourdes de souvenirs, se coulèrent sur ses yeux, et elle huma doucement son odeur en nichant sa tête dans son cou. Elle se serra et tout son corps, raidi par l'attente, était convaincu qu'il poserait sa main sur sa peau, que sa chaleur filtrerait à nouveau. Et cette envie frustrée, exacerbait encore plus le souvenir qu'elle avait de lui.

Elle aurait pu rester des heures ainsi. Toutefois, son devoir, et de savoir son retour à Poudlard proche, réussirent à la détacher de lui.

La Gryffondor, reprenant le contrôle de ses pensées, s'empara de la fiole et du papier. Elle décapsula le flacon et le posa contre la bouche du jeune homme qu'elle avait ouverte à l'aide d'un doigt. Elle récita aussitôt la formule.

Elle eut toutefois beaucoup de difficultés car elle ne l'avait pas lu une seule fois auparavant, préférant éviter de la déclencher au cas où elle puisse aussi être une informulée.

La langue était albanaise et devant la lire en même temps que le souffrant buvait la potion, il fallait qu'elle conclût en quelques secondes.

_Gjaku nuk mund të rrjedhin në qelizat tuaja më mirë se bën magji. Marrë përsëri besimin tuaj në rrënjët dhe të jetojnë çdo moment, si të fundit. Bota e të gjallëve për të ju kujtoj për të, për ju të dëgjoni zërin e tij dhe të ndjekë duke qarë në natë._

Elle buta sur un mot. Devait-elle le reprononcer ? Elle continua. Sa langue fourcha à nouveau. Elle reprit.

En prononçant la dernière syllabe, l'ultime goutte de potion roula entre les lèvres du jeune homme.

La brune rangea hâtivement ses affaires, déploya la cape sur elle et se serra dans un coin, les yeux fixant ce pour quoi elle venait de risquer beaucoup de choses, espérant que tout ne serait pas vain.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent rapidement et le regard de la jeune femme glissait sur lui, aussi léger qu'un rêve. Rien ne venait trahir le contresort dont il avait tout juste été l'objet.

Aucune réaction. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait accouru trop tard ? Non. Il fallait une dizaine de jours pour que les dérèglements soient importants dans les hormones magiques. Elle grimaça en priant du bout des lèvres.

Hermione avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir et pourtant, elle ne cessait de se lamenter sur son inertie.

Soudain, une idée la heurta. Elle ne connaissait point les relations entre Drago et son maitre. Et si le jeune homme s'était mal comporté et que son maitre avait décidé de le tuer ? Et qu'elle était démasquée ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui assurer que la potion était indétectible ?

Une stupeur la saisit et elle resta sotte un instant à le contempler.

Elle n'eut pas à esquisser un geste supplémentaire : les paupières du jeune homme battirent quelques instants, s'ouvrirent puis se refermèrement avant de s'agrandirent.

Il se redressa dans son lit en étirant douloureusement son dos. Drago bailla puis jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Tout était si confus...

Hermione aurait tant aimé lui dévoiler sa présence, s'approcher de lui, l'emrasser, le prendre dans ses bras... Mais à nouveau, les risques étaient grands. Elle ne savait pas si des dispositifs avaient été établis dans la pièce, si le personnel médical était directement informée de sa sortie de coma par des sorts et des alarmes, s'il était surveillé à l'aide de capteur...

Elle espérait déjà beaucoup avoir été assez discrète.

Il lui était si difficile de le voir passer sa langue sur ses lèvres – sèches- sans pouvoir les baiser... Mais ne connaissant les procédures de St Mangouste, elle voulait être certaine que si un Legilimens usait de ses compétences sur le jeune homme, afin de voir, par exemple, comment il s'était réveillé, qu'il ne puisse remonter jusqu'à elle car Drago l'avait vue, alors qu'elle était sensée dormir profondément dans son lit, bien des chambres plus loin.

HHHH

L'océan de confusions dans lequel il nageait depuis ce qui lui semblait des années, s'éclaircit soudainement. Il perçut une chaleur qui se répandait à partir de sa gorge et qui se dispensait dans toutes les parties de son corps, le nourrissant d'un bonheur intense.

Les brumes qui l'entouraient et le compressaient eurent l'air de s'alléger et de suffocation, il passa à un souffle profond, avant de respirer normalement, quand elles disparurent entièrement.

Désormais une lumière vive l'éclairait et il ne voyait qu'une chose : les deux prunelles d'Hermione Granger le fixer. Elles n'étaient pas face à lui, elles étaient partout, elles étaient le néan et l'infini, s'étiraient de parts et d'autres. Et qu'importe l'endroit où il se focalisait, il n'apercevait qu'un relief ou un éclat nullement afadi des plus beaux yeux qui lui était donné de voir.

Le marron miroitait derrière lui, de l'ambre apparaissait par instant, des filets d'or voletaient devant lui. Il n'était pas matière, il était sensation, vue et ouïe.

La voix douce de la Gryffondor résonnait autour de lui. Il était bien incapable de retransmettre ce qu'elle disait, ses paroles s'entremêlaient, avec un écho qui n'arrangeait pas la langue inconnue avec laquelle elle s'exprimait.

Et puis, ce fut son odeur vanillé qui se dispersa autour de lui, et il ouvrit les yeux.

HHHH

Hermione profita de la journée du lundi pour dormir paresseusement, sachant que, à la vue des circonstances, elle raterait dans tous les cas, les cours à Poudlard. Elle n'alla pas voir la nuit le jeune blond et il ne lui rendit pas visite, ce qui eut le don de l'irriter.

Puis, elle songea qu'il ne savait peut-être pas qu'elle était ici et alors, sa rancure naissante s'évanouit en fumée.

Le soir, suivant les dires des médecin, elle alluma la lumière de sa chambre qu'elle n'avait pas quittée et où elle était restée dans son lit; elle appela un médicomage.

Il fut enchanté de voir qu'elle s'était rétablie et après quelques examens et un coup d'oeil sur quelques cicatrices qui persistaient et sur lesquelles il faudrait appliquer un baume pendant deux jours si l'on souhaitait les voir s'atténuer voire disparaitre, on lui annonça qu'elle retournerait à Poudlard le lendemain midi par Portoloin.

HHHH

Ainsi, le mardi 13, à onze heures trente, elle se rendit dans le hall, ne se séparant pas de son collier, et ne pouvant retenir l'envie pressante et la langueur qui l'envahissaient de voir Drago. Elle allait enfin le retrouver au château... ! Son coeur crépitait littéralement dans sa poitrine à cette idée.

Etant un peu en avance, elle gagna le cinquième étage et s'installa, dégustant un thé vert qui la régala, profitant de la détente que lui offrait cette boisson chaude.

La chaise face à elle racla et elle sursauta en voyant un jeune homme blond et au teint blanc, s'installer avec elle.

- Hermione, susurra-t-il en souriant légèrement. Je ne suis même pas surpris de te voir. On dirait bien qu'on est inséparable...  
- Drago, sourit-elle en retour.  
- Tu es venue me chercher ? lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant sa tasse des mains et en buvant une gorgée.  
- Non. J'étais là en tant que malade, ajouta-t-elle après quelques instants de silence.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Ai-je oublié de te dire que tu es un idiot, Drago Malefoy ? murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres en se penchant vers lui.  
- Oui, mais tu ne le penses pas, rétorqua-t-il, amusé. Alors, de quoi étais-tu malade ? Un chagrin de coeur ? Je te manquais donc tant ?  
- Potter m'a envoyé un sectusempra. Je me suis vidée de mon sang.  
- Satané Potter ! Il n'en rate pas une. Mais tu as bonne mine.  
- Comment tu te sens toi ?  
- Ca va. Les médicomages ont fait beaucoup de boulot sur moi, depuis avant-hier soir; je me suis réveillé dans la nuit, crut-il bon de préciser. Ils ont canalisé les hormones magiques qui étaient en moi. En revanche, je risque pendant un certain temps, de devoir faire beaucoup d'exercice pratique avec ma magie ; j'ai un taux d'hormones très élevé, il faut les épuiser.  
- C'est parfait, tu t'entraineras avec moi à la magie noire.  
- C'est vrai ça, comment Potter a pu te toucher alors que tu esquives ceux de Pansy ?  
- Ils se sont mis à trois sur moi : les deux Weasley et Potter. Pansy m'a appelée au même moment, j'ai été distraite... En vérité, ils étaient en colère que j'ai puni Weasley de Quidditch.  
- Nous voilà les victimes de saint Potter. Maudit soit ce sort.

Elle l'observa fixement, sans ajouter le moindre mot. Elle percevait ses propres yeux scintiller doucement et elle se réprimendait, mais leur contrôle lui échappait totalement.  
Il détourna son regard, sifflotant pour lui-même. Il apprécia l'effluve vanillé qui flottait et qui lui avait manqué, durant ces longues heures. L'extrait perçu à son reveil s'était, hélas, brutalement dissipé dès lors qu'il avait ouvert ses yeux.

- Bien, bien..., lâcha-t-il à mi-voix. J'ai un portoloin à midi. Et toi ?  
- Pareil. C'est l'heure.

Ils se levèrent simultanément et se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le hall. Leurs bras se frôlaient dans un mouvement constant et ils sentaient leurs poils se hérisser à ce simple contact, qui leur avait tant fait défaut.

Hermione leva ses yeux vers Drago et il eut un léger soubresaut en apercevant les deux mêmes prunelles brunes que celles de son songe, le contempler, empreintes de détermination et de désir. Elles reflétaient parfaitement ce qu'il éprouvait et il n'attendait qu'une chose : que tous deux soient rendus dans leur salle commune, seuls.

Il dévia sa tête, faisant mine de ne rien avoir remarqué, ne rendant pas plus difficile que ne l'était déjà leur inertie. Mais il eut du mal à retenir son sourire narquois.

- Tu es rentrée quand à St Mangouste ? s'enquit soudainement Drago.  
- Dimanche, peu avant le déjeuner.  
- On m'a dit que j'avais fait une semaine de comas, commença-t-il en attendant un peu la confirmation de ce dire, ce qu'elle fit en hochant sa tête. Que je suis entré samedi soir ici et réveillé le dimanche soir.  
- Tu t'es vite remis, on dirait, constata-t-elle d'une voix absente.  
- Etrange, la coincidence, hein ? Dès que tu es là, tout est chamboulé, s'amusa-t-il.

En vérité c'était une affirmation et il la dévisageait, attendant le moindre mouvement de sa part, qui pourrait confirmer ses soupçons; car il était persuadé que c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé. Pourtant, elle n'esquissa pas un geste, aucun sourire, mais fixa droit devant elle, sans ciller.

Il fut assez fin pour ne pas insister.

Ils arrivèrent au guichet vide où, la secrétaire était prise dans un débat des plus animés avec son flacon de verni à ongles rouge vif.

- Je sais bien qu'il suffirait d'un sort pour t'ouvrir... Oui je le sais, mais j'ai encore perdu ma baguette... Chut! Pas si fort, ne le crie pas, voyons, on risquerait de t'entendre et de m'attaquer si quelqu'un de mal attentionné arrivait quand même à passer... ! Tu as vu comme tu es beau ? Quelle belle couleur... Attends que j'en étale sur mes ongles ! Ca va être si...  
- Le portoloin pour Poudlard, doit partir pour midi, alors bougez-vous, l'interrompit Drago avec un aplomb que la présence d'Hermione avait décuplé par cent.

La femme sursauta si violemment que le pot lui échappa des mains. Il y eut un flottement où tous trois fixèrent la fiole bondir en l'air avant de s'écraser au sol, répandant des morceaux de verre mêlés à l'enduit.

- Zut... En plus je n'ai pas ma baguette, et quand bien même, c'est irréparable. Eh bien j'aurais des ongles sans vernis..., soupira doucement la stagiaire en se pinçant les lèvres. Vous disiez ?

Mais le flacon clignota soudainement, devenant dangereusement bleu.

Il s'éleva de quelques centimètres et se reconstitua. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hermione et à Drago pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du portoloin et ils le touchèrent à temps, disaparaissant dans un tourbillon vif.

Les deux étudiants atterrirent avec fracas dans la Grande Salle, au même instant où les portes étaient refermées par le dernier étudiant qui s'installait avec ses camarades, tous réunis pour le déjeuner.

- Je vois que vous êtes de retour ! s'exclama Dumbledore d'un ton assez plat auquel il essayait de joindre un peu d'entouthiasme en les observant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.


	35. Chapitre 34 : Cartes sur table

Coucou tout le monde !

Et me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, qui nous approche peu à peu de la fin de cette jolie aventure... La fin ? Pas tout de suite, il reste une étape primordiale : Mettre Hermione au courant de la mission du Lord ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 34 : Cartes sur table_**

* * *

Comme l'avait si bien dit Hermione, après leur retour, le mardi treize mars à Poudlard, l'entrainement devint draconien.

La Gryffondor, qui, jusque-là, n'avait jamais affronté Drago, s'opposa alors à une toute nouvelle sorte d'adversaire.

Drago n'était pas excessivement doué. Il était assez rapide et vif dans ses gestes bien que parfois, une inertie lui soit conférée qui agaçait fortement Hermione. Il connaissait des sorts très banals mais pouvait se révéler un ennemi redoutable grâce à l'emploi de charmes inconnus et informulés qu'il savait placer à souhait. Le Serpentard, plein de malice, et très lié à la jeune femme, la connaissant de mieux en mieux, savait parer ses attaques.

Il apparut évident qu'Hermione le dominait au début ; au bout de quelques jours, la donne s'inversa, et leurs résultats se stabilisèrent : aucun d'eux ne parut prendre le dessus. De plus, Drago, peu désireux de lui dévoiler l'étendu de son pouvoir, ne renvoyait que ceux qu'elle lui montrait.

HHHH

Pansy et Ron Weasley avaient été démis de leurs fonctions le jour même du retour des deux préfets.

Drago avait été longuement interrogé, mais personne n'avait pu juger des raisons pour lesquelles il était resté si longtemps dans le ciel, à s'affirmer contre les éclairs.  
Malgré l'idée que l'on pourrait avoir d'un homme hospitalisé auquel on recommanderait fortement le repos, tout le contraire lui était ordonné.

Il devait travailler autant que possible les exercices pratiques, quitte à faire toutes les démonstrations en classe ; cela incluait également une aide régulière à Rusard afin d'alléger le lourd fardeau qu'étaient ses tâches, lorsque les élèves rentraient en trainant des pieds boueux.

Quant à Hermione, elle valida la version qu'avait établie Pansy après son départ.

Elle était soi-disant venue rappeler à Ron Weasley sa retenue à laquelle il répondait aux abonnés absents – retenue due à une bagarre à mains nues avec Blaise. Là, elle avait prévenu sa sœur et son ami, qu'ils devraient veiller à respecter tous mieux le règlement, précisant que si tous deux étaient intervenus la dernière fois, le conflit aurait pu être évité.

Ceux à quoi, les trois Gryffondor avaient riposté en l'agressant publiquement. En légitime défense, elle avait tenté de les repousser, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry Potter ait raison d'elle.

A cela, le directeur et la directrice-adjointe avaient affiché des moues sceptiques. Comment des amis avaient-ils pu ainsi se retourner les uns contre les autres ? Cette idée se lisait très simplement dans leurs yeux mais la jeune femme n'avait pas perdu de son aplomb, et ce fut l'air tranquille qu'elle sortit du bureau.

HHHH

Drago accéléra le pas, et se renfrogna. Contre lui. Un peu. Contre le froid. Assez. Contre ce satané Potter. Beaucoup.

Il avait écopé de deux mois de retenue et était sur le fil rouge de se faire expulser de Poudlard pour quelques jours. Drago l'aurait bien allègrement renvoyé du château à l'instant où il avait dirigé sa baguette vers Hermione, mais malheureusement, son père n'avait plus autant d'emprise qu'à l'époque et il n'était pas le directeur…

Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Quel temps horrible… Comme il haïssait le froid. Il lui murmurait vertement à l'oreille la solitude qui le rongeait et le hantait autrefois au manoir. Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà…

En vérité, ce qui l'énervait plus que tout, était le fait que Blaise se soit ainsi bagarré avec le Weasley. Il adorait l'idée de voir son ami enfouir sa tête dans le visage joufflu du roux. Aucun problème de ce côté-là. En revanche, qu'Hermione passe au même moment et le dispense de Quidditch… La rage le saisissait. Le match contre Gryffondor était pour le lendemain et, ainsi que le stipulait le règlement qu'il avait lu de long en large, la punition ne pouvait être levée.

Il devrait faire donc sans Blaise.

Toutefois, rien ne lui ordonnait de reprendre son calme et il n'en avait aucune envie. Il allait juste expliquer sa façon de penser à Hermione.

HHHH

En poussant le portrait, il l'aperçut, étudiant d'arrache-pied un livre de métamorphose avancé. Elle essayait tant bien que mal, de changer une page de journal en une colombe. A chaque fois, hélas, les caractères demeuraient sur son pelage, l'empêchant de devenir immaculé.

- Problème ? lança-t-elle en remarquant qu'il la fixait durement.  
- Pourquoi Blaise est consigné ?  
- Il s'est battu. Il n'avait pas à descendre si bas, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
- Tu savais qu'on aurait match ! Tu voulais faire gagner ta maison !  
- Bien sûr, c'était un plan machiavélique conçu depuis la deuxième année. De toute façon, avec ou sans, vous n'aurez pas la coupe, argua-t-elle en souriant sarcastiquement.  
- Je me bats depuis des mois, pour ! Tu as tout coulé ! s'exclama Drago en s'avançant, menaçant.

Hermione se leva, fronçant les sourcils. Ses iris avaient viré au noir.

- Blaise n'avait qu'à savoir se comporter. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un tel comportement passer devant moi.  
- Dis plutôt que je te manquais et que tu t'es défoulée sur la première personne que t'as vue, assura Drago en carrant les épaules.  
- Non, pas vraiment, lâcha avec aigreur Hermione.  
- En tout cas, plus jamais ne punis un de mes amis ! ordonna-t-t-il.  
- Majesté… Tu te trompes, Drago, tu as dû me confondre avec Astoria. Je ne suis pas ton elfe, je punis équitablement.  
- Tu n'es pas mon elfe, mais je te défends de recommencer, susurra-t-il en s'approchant d'elle et en sortant sa baguette.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, au juste ? ricana-t-elle en faisant apparaître la sienne.  
- Régler le problème… équitablement. Si je dois échouer dans ce qui compte le plus pour moi, tu dois aussi échouer pour ce qui compte pour toi.

A une vitesse déroutante, il tourna son bâton vers la bibliothèque qui prit feu. Les livres, les notes, les cours… tout s'embrasa dans une fumée grise asphyxiante.  
Hermione jura une insulte et lui bondit à la gorge, les yeux fous. Ils roulèrent ensemble, au sol, toussant à moitié. Elle pointa sa baguette contre sa tempe mais il la fit passer sous lui.

La Gryffondor savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune homme était rempli d'hormones magiques. Celles-ci ayant été conservées pendant la semaine de coma, elles n'avaient pas encore d'identité. Se pouvait-il que la magie noire qu'ils avaient pratiquée, les ait contaminées ? Dans tous les cas, elles le rendaient agressif. Et dangereux.

Il plaqua ses mains contre ses épaules. Elle gémit. Puis son corps se raidit, elle sentit un froid intense l'envahir et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Ses pensées s'emmêlèrent et se brouillèrent, elle fut incapable de se demander réellement ce qu'il se passait. Les bruits lui parvenaient avec une résonnance incroyable. Ses jambes tremblaient. Elle ne respira plus.

Et lui non plus. Entourés d'un halo de fumée grisâtre.

HHHH

Pansy épongea tour à tour leurs fronts avec un gant froid.

Elle commençait à les maudire de plus en plus souvent. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils se tenir tranquillement pendant plus d'une semaine ? La Serpentarde les laissait une heure seuls et ils incendiaient leur salle commune, suffoquant et frôlant – à nouveau- la mort.

Elle préférait éviter d'alerter le château entier qui, chose incroyable, n'avait pas perçu le boucan qui agitait cette pièce.

A l'aide de quelques sorts, leurs poumons avaient été nettoyés et ils avaient repris leur respiration aussitôt. Autant dire que Pansy était arrivée à temps. Elle soupira longuement et, plongeant son gant dans une bassine d'eau fraiche, humidifia leurs visages. Ils étaient recouverts de suie qui leur donnait un air irréel.

_Pop !_

Elle se retourna d'un bond, cherchant du coin de l'œil sa baguette qu'elle ne trouva pas, à son grand désarroi. Elle posa ses yeux sur la créature qui venait d'apparaître. Il ne s'agissait que de Dispy, l'elfe de maison des Malefoy.  
L'étudiante n'eut pas même le temps de se questionner sur la signification de sa présence, que l'esclave se rua sur son jeune maitre qu'elle contempla, horrifiée.

De longues trainées de larmes dévalèrent ses joues et ne firent que s'accentuer en apercevant la Gryffondor à ses côtés. Ses petits poings tremblaient tandis qu'ils se cramponnaient à l'unique touffe de poil qui recouvrait son crâne dégarni. Elle secouait sa grosse tête en vrillant la pièce de cris aigus.

Ses yeux bleus semblaient vaciller dans leurs orbites.

- Oh non ! Le jeune maitre Malefoy… Tout est ma faute ! C'est ma faute !

Pansy sentit poindre en elle une irritation qui menaçait de prendre le dessus sur tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Depuis des mois, elle se battait pour ses opinions, elle n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Drago en revanche, était au bord du gouffre, ne faisait aucun effort pour vivre, et la haine la hantait inlassablement. Elle avait envie de le tuer elle-même, de lui faire autant de peur, de lui provoquer autant de chagrin et de souci…

Et cette elfe, cette raclure d'elfe qui était la cause de ce qu'elle croyait être le décès de Drago ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait à voir avec tous les acharnements qui s'abattaient contre eux ?

- Et moi… Pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas marché ? beugla-t-elle. J'ai échoué ! Dispy est horrible ! Dispy est méchante ! Elle est vilaine ! s'écria-t-elle en s'emparant d'un livre rescapé à l'incendie et avec lequel elle tambourina sur sa tête, ses deux bras pliant sous le poids du fardeau.

Pansy le lui arracha des mains et l'elfe parut prendre en compte sa présence, à cet instant précis. Elle se reprit, le dos droit, horrifiée.

- Il va falloir qu'on parle toutes les deux, l'enjoignit Pansy en l'agrippant par le bras.

Elle la tira dans la salle de bain ; après avoir verrouillé les portes et établi des sortilèges d'insonorisation, l'interrogatoire commença. Car une idée avait germé dans la tête de Pansy. Cette elfe, était aussi l'elfe de Narcissa Malefoy. Et cette dernière avait bien écrit dans son journal que son elfe l'aidait.

- Drago n'est pas mort, expliqua posément Pansy.  
- Vous dites la vérité, miss ? s'enquit la créature en la fixant.  
- Oui. Hermione non plus.  
- Oh ! Quel soulagement ! Je n'ai pas échoué !  
- Il faut que tu me dises ce que tu dois accomplir.  
- Je ne peux rien dire.

Pansy secoua sa baguette – retrouvée dans une poche- et fit apparaître le journal intime de l'illustre Narcissa. L'effet fut rapide et Dipsy s'en empara, pressant contre sa poitrine plate le manuscrit. Elle le couvrit d'un regard protecteur et, quand son attention fut retournée à la Serpentarde, elle s'inclina bien bas, avec beaucoup de respect.

- Narcissa m'avait confié pour mission de dévoiler la vérité à Drago. Hélas, le sort qui protège ce journal, qu'elle m'a fait lire, avait été appliqué bien avant la naissance de son fils. C'est pourquoi il m'est très difficile d'agir.  
- C'est ton objectif ?  
- Je ne mourrai tant que Drago ne saura pas la vérité. J'ai bien essayé certaines tentatives… Le soir où il est venu au manoir, au mois de Février, commença-t-elle, l'air hésitant.  
- Oui, l'incita Pansy.  
- Il y a eu cette session où le Lord Noir a voulu tester ses fidèles à leur résistance à la douleur. Alors, j'ai concocté une potion à cette occasion. Cela a été très difficile, de passer sous l'œil habile de Mon Maitre. Mais j'ai réussi ! Quand Drago a bu celle-ci, un trouble s'est produit : j'en suis certaine, j'ai vu le malaise qui s'est emparé de lui.  
- Quel est l'usage de cette potion ? s'enquit Pansy, se méfiant des idées farfelues des elfes.  
- Elle a pour but de faire confondre la réalité et des faits qui nous sont inconnus. Quand le Lord a fait souffrir Blaise, c'est sa mère qu'a vue Drago. Mais je l'ai ratée, elle n'a pas été assez forte. Il me manquait un ingrédient, miss.

Pansy considéra cette créature qu'elle avait toujours délaissée au second plan. Et la finesse d'une stratégie nouvelle s'imposa à elle. Le regard d'intelligence, de respect et de fidélité que lui renvoyait l'elfe lui promettait beaucoup de choses. Elle venait de trouver une alliée inconsidérable.

- Pourquoi pensais-tu que leur décès fût ta faute ? demanda la Serpentarde.  
- J'ai cru que son estime dans les nés-moldu s'était détérioré et qu'il l'avait tuée avant de mettre fin à ses jours, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Mais, poursuivit-elle en se redressant, j'ai un plan.

HHHH

Hermione fit preuve un self contrôle inestimable. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, peu après Drago, qui parlait avec Pansy sur le canapé, et qu'elle vit l'état de ses livres, elle crut mourir. Ticky se hâtait en toutes parts, balayant hâtivement les cendres qui demeuraient.  
Elle crispa sa mâchoire et quitta les lieux.

Hermione se rendit devant la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle n'eut qu'à attendre quelques instants avant que Demelza Robins, capitaine provisoire de l'équipe de Gryffondor le temps de la punition de Potter, n'apparaisse.

- Granger, salua-t-elle poliment.  
- Demelza, je sais que tu n'as pas assez d'effectifs pour le match samedi.  
- C'est vrai, approuva Robins. Mais je ne peux pas te prendre Hermione, tu n'as assisté à aucun entrainement cette année et c'est un match…  
- Si je te montre ce que je vaux, me laisseras-tu ? s'enquit-elle, les prunelles noir charbon.  
- Si c'est satisfaisant, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, assura Robins.

Hermione se fit la remarque que c'était la première fois qu'une Gryffondor ne prenait pas part au conflit qui l'opposait à Potter et aux Weasley.  
Durant le chemin qui les conduisit au terrain, Hermione sentit le regard de la capitaine, flotter sur les cicatrices du sectusempra, qui ornaient chaque pan de peau découverte. Et Hermione était très satisfaite de ne pas avoir à se confronter à Potter.

HHHH

Drago discuta quelques temps avec Pansy avant de se retirer dans sa chambre. Il se reposa, vidé soudainement de toute énergie. C'était un contrecoup des hormones magiques, cette présence en masse, puis la disparition qui le laissait pantelant. On estimait qu'il en aurait pour environ deux semaines à tout canaliser, selon le taux de magie qu'il emploierait.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était plus reposé. Et toujours remonté pour la mise sur le banc de Blaise. D'un autre côté, Potter et Weasley étaient également dispensés de Quidditch, ce match ne serait donc pas non plus insoutenable…

La scène avec Hermione s'était passée en début de soirée. Et il avait dormi d'une traite toute la nuit.

Il descendit dans la Grande Salle. En entrant, il fut choqué de remarquer qu'Hermione était à la table des Gryffondor. Elle l'aperçut mais ne lui fit aucun signe. Elle poursuivit sa discussion avec une jeune femme au visage masculin.

Agacé, il se rangea aux côtés de Blaise et de Pansy.

- Ouais, j'te jure, c'te fille me fait un truc de fou, bavassait Blaise. Je suis limite heureux de pas faire le match de samedi, comme ça, je pourrais la voir commenter et apprécier pleinement sa voix d'ange…

Drago se retint de le frapper et croisa le regard désolé de Pansy.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, je participerai au match sans écouter un traitre mot de Louf- Luna, marmonna-t-elle, le sort de Blaise fonctionnant toujours.

Le blond ne releva pas, se faisant la remarque s'il commençait, il n'aurait de cesse de tous les remballer. Il prit un morceau de brioche.

- Il y a moins un bon point dans tout ça, constata Drago en balayant la Grande Salle du regard. Depuis que Kathlins est punie tous les soirs, je ne la vois plus…

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Astoria se glissait contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Que fais-tu là ? la rabroua aussitôt Drago, sifflant. Tu sais très bien que…  
- Je venais te rappeler… C'est bientôt la fin de Potter, ronronna-t-elle. Bientôt, nous serons ensemble pour toujours.  
- Potter, répéta Drago sourdement en braquant ses yeux sur lui.

Il avait oublié ce que ce bigleux avait infligé à Hermione, et toutes les cicatrices qui la sillonnaient désormais, la vie qui aurait pu quitter la belle femme. Car il avait eu le temps de dévisager Hermione, et de dénombrer toutes ces marques qui la zébraient. Il était impensable qu'il s'en tire à si bon compte. Il perçut le contrôle lui échapper encore.

Drago se leva, et à mesure qu'il marchait, il sentait la main de Pansy, fermement nouée sur son épaule, le faire pivoter vers la sortie alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les Gryffondor. Les idées de meurtre envers le Survivant semblaient s'éloigner à grands regrets.

La brune lui fit calmement évacuer la salle sans que qui que ce soit n'ait noté le changement radical d'humeur du préfet-en-chef. Pas même Blaise.

Pansy soupira et il reprit peu à peu conscience :

- Ce ne sera vraiment pas évident. Drago, il faut que tu te concentres et que tu empêches la haine ou les sentiments forts prendre possession de toi.  
- O-oui…

Il était totalement déboussolé de la force qui l'avait envahi en quelques secondes. Et son bégaiement ne fit qu'accentuer son désarroi. Heureusement qu'il s'agissait de Pansy toutefois, la présence d'une autre personne assistant à cette scène l'aurait horrifié.

HHHH

Le soir, Drago fut étonné d'apercevoir Hermione fouillant dans ses affaires. Elle avait déversé au sol le contenu de ses trois sacs et fourrageait activement, retournant ses manuels, ses outils de travail, ses parchemins… sans aucun scrupule. Elle trouva également un paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une. Elle la coinça entre ses lèvres et poursuivit son investigation.

Il se racla la gorge, mi-irrité, mi-surpris. Mais elle ne lui jeta pas même un coup d'œil et continua son ouvrage. Il finit par s'installer à côté d'elle afin de vérifier qu'elle ne tombe sur rien de compromettant. Il lui prit la cigarette et inhala doucement, appréciant la fumée.

- Je ne te gène pas trop, j'espère ?  
- Pas plus que ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant une culotte de dentelles. C'est quoi, ça, au juste ?  
- C'est une bonne question, avoua Drago. Car celle de midi ne portait que sa jupe.

Il afficha un sourire carnassier, se vengeant assez de la séance de snobisme qu'elle lui avait offerte- et elle lui envoya violemment le sous-vêtement dans son visage. Elle avait l'air revêche soudainement.

- Rends-moi mes affaires, tu es incorrecte, lâcha-t-il.  
- Non, je veux tes cours car tu as brûlé les miens. Et… j'y crois pas…, s'exaspéra-t-elle en dénichant un soutien-gorge. Tu les collectionnes ?  
- Ah oui, elle en avait un !

Hermione le brûla d'un coup de baguette. Drago la considéra, très intrigué désormais. Il rapprocha la cigarette de sa bouche, tout en fixant la brune, éberlué. Quelle était donc cette scène que lui jouait la Gryffondor ?

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, ses yeux noirs, et le poussa. Il bascula au sol dans un bruit mat et elle le suivit. Avant que Drago n'ait pu comprendre si cela avait été intentionnel ou pas, elle captura ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Il y répondit à tâtons, dépassé. Il avait à peine eu le temps de jeter la cigarette.

Hermione pressait son corps contre le sien. L'étreinte s'intensifia et elle agrippa la chemise du jeune homme. Sa fougue le déstabilisa quelque peu.

Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils étaient essoufflés.

- Je t'avais dit de cesser toutes ces conquêtes, grogna-t-elle dans ses oreilles.

Il ne l'entendait pas, caressant du doigt l'entaillure de sa joue, suites du sortilège de Potiron.

- Ecoute-moi ! Ne t'approche plus de ces filles, je te veux pour moi.  
- Tu ne serais pas un peu possessive ? se moqua-t-il.

Sous elle, il percevait le poids agréable et chaud de son corps, les battements accélérés de son cœur, la courbe de ses seins, son odeur entêtante de vanille… Il se cambra un peu et l'huma plus intensément, niché dans son cou.

Quand il lui refit face, apaisé, il se rendit compte que son visage était beau. Bien plus qu'à l'accoutume. Son nez s'allongeait, et elle se mordait ses lèvres rosées. Ses joues étaient écarlates sous le feu de l'action et ses cheveux, hérissés, étaient gonflés. Mais, plus envoûtants que tout, ses iris irradiaient, leur couleur chocolat revenue de force. Elle le fixait, muette. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa à nouveau, moins abruptement mais peut-être plus passionné encore.

S'il n'était pas déjà au sol, il en serait tombé à la renverse : elle avait entrouvert ses lèvres afin de laisser leurs langues se rencontrer. Il en profita aussitôt, s'immisçant avec une envie non simulée.

Il appuya une de ses mains derrière sa tête, appréciant la douceur de ses mèches, et approfondit leur étreinte. Ses autres doigts coulissaient le long de son échine et il devinait les frissons qu'ils engendraient.

Pour la première fois –conscient…- il savourait la douceur de sa langue, brûlante et mouvante, une caresse sensuelle qui l'enivrait. La fragrance d'Hermione flottait autour d'eux et il était transcendé. Leurs lèvres ondulaient soyeusement et ils étaient incapables de se lâcher.

Cela faisait un certain temps déjà que Drago n'avait pas eu de rapport, contrairement à ce qu'il lui affirmait. Et cela faisait déjà des semaines qu'il rêvait d'elle dans des positions très peu catholiques. Aussi, une partie de son anatomie commença-t-elle à se réveiller.

Il n'entendit pas même le portrait basculer, épris de leur langueur.

- Voilà ce que j'appellerai une scène compromettante, targua Blaise.

Ils sursautèrent et Hermione se redressa au bout de quelques secondes, hilare. Drago suivit son mouvement, les pommettes en feu tout de même.

Pansy éclata de rire.

- Je venais pour qu'on s'entraîne Hermione, mais finalement, peut-être as-tu mieux à faire… ? questionna Pansy, amusée.  
- Non, c'est une très bonne idée, assura Hermione en dégainant sa baguette.

Le premier mouvement qu'elle fit, avec son bâton de bois, fut pour envoyer la culotte de la conquête de Drago, dans le visage de celui-ci.

Puis, d'un autre coup, elle rangea habilement le contenu dispersé des sacs de Drago, et la cigarette qui fumait encore dans son coin. Enfin, les deux femmes se mirent en garde et Blaise bailla aux corneilles.

- Devinez avec quelle fabuleuse personne j'ai passé l'après-midi, soupira-t-il, rêveur.

Personne ne répondit, car chacun savait de qui il était question. Et ce continuel rabâchement d'oreilles commençait à leur peser.

Pansy envoya un sort violent qu'Hermione repoussa. La plupart de leurs entrainements était informulé, désormais. De ce fait, les ripostes devaient être toujours à la hauteur des attaques afin de les renvoyer équitablement. Mais d'un autre côté, si la défense était trop puissante, la personne risquait de s'épuiser plus rapidement.

- Allez, on en ressort un vieux ! prévint Hermione avec amusement. Spiritus Nervate !

Les zombies dégoulinant de vers se trainèrent au sol et Pansy eut beaucoup de mal à canaliser ce sortilège, autant par la vision que par sa force.

Drago était assez agacé de constater avec quelle rapidité Hermione avait repris le dessus sur leur ébat. Lui, encore en érection, éprouvait les plus grandes peines à émerger de cette forte et sympathique discussion. De plus, son ami, avachi sur un canapé, ne songeait qu'à une certaine blondinette.

Drago dut se rabattre sur ses affaires, afin de vérifier que tout y était bien et qu'Hermione ne lui avait rien pris. Mais la tête lui tournait toujours.

- C'est vrai, ce que j'ai entendu dire sur l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? s'enquit brusquement Pansy.  
- C'est fort possible, argua Hermione, taquine.  
- Il y en a qui vont avoir des surprises, alors, samedi, devina Pansy, et ses yeux glissèrent sur Drago.

Hermione ne retint pas un rire. Mais le Serpentard ne les avait pas écoutées, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Au fait, tu sais Hermione, on n'a jamais humilié Nott comme on l'escomptait ? Tu te rappelles, révéler sa féminité…, commença Pansy.  
- C'est fichu, avoua-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi ? dit alors Blaise en se relevant.  
- Vous verrez bien. Mais il semblerait que certaines personnes soient déjà au courant.

Malgré les harcèlements dont elle fit l'objet, elle ne lâcha pas un mot de plus. Et les deux autres, par des ruses très perfides, tentaient de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Cela ne la fit sourire que davantage.

Enfin, au bout d'un certain temps, elle et Pansy s'arrêtèrent et la Gryffondor entreprit de la maquiller. Usant d'une palettes de couleurs très large, elle appliqua certaines nuances magnifiques sur les yeux de Pansy.

- Quel supplice, marmonna Blaise. C'est un truc de filles, ça !  
- Et surtout, quel intérêt, à cette heure-là de la nuit ? répliqua Drago.  
- Justement, si elle me rate, ce ne sera pas grave, personne ne le verra.

Mais Drago était surtout intrigué : depuis combien de temps Pansy se souciait-elle de son apparence ? Il avait récemment aperçu un coup de crayon noir sous ses yeux… Est-ce que ce penchant découlait de ses rencontres avec la belle lionne ? Mais celle-ci non plus ne présentait aucun artifice…

Ce fut en la dévisageant qu'il perçut le changement. Ses iris avaient brutalement viré au noir et elle se redressa, comme piquée par un insecte.

Drago l'imita aussitôt. Elle avait sorti sa baguette et fixait le sol, silencieuse. Peut-être essayait-elle de canaliser l'élan de magie qui se battait afin de prendre le dessus ?

Car Drago le savait : autant était-il sensible aux fluctuations de magie par son électrocution, autant elle, peu habituée à la magie noire, pouvait y être très réceptive dès qu'elle l'employait trop. Ce qui avait été récemment le cas.

Hermione vacilla et il la retint par l'épaule. D'un signe de tête, il congédia les deux autres qui partirent sans un mot. Evidemment qu'ils devinaient ce qu'il se passait.

Elle mit de longues minutes, les paupières closes, le souffle retenu, à reprendre pied. Est-ce que la magie noire pouvait détruire les novices ? Drago se posait sérieusement la question. Son cœur accéléra à cette pensée et ses battements tapaient sauvagement dans son ventre.

Mais elle n'émergeait pas entièrement, le regard encore voilé. Machinalement, il l'attira vers lui et l'enlaça. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Elle ne perdait plus l'équilibre mais son silence persistait.  
Il songea qu'il ne pouvait la laisser seule dans cet état. Une certaine proximité avait commencé à se nouer entre eux, et de plus, cette magie était difficilement canalisable.

D'un autre côté, il était extrêmement tard et il avait trois contrôles cette semaine.

Drago était littéralement exténué, et le programme du lendemain, plus les entrainements et la ronde qu'ils avaient bouclée quelques heures plus tôt, et encore le match... Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Hermione, toujours crispée contre lui. Est-ce que la jeune femme le réprimanderait s'il l'entrainait dans son lit ? Ils pourraient dormir ensemble sans…

Drago s'immobilisa. C'était la première fois qu'il fréquentait aussi longtemps une femme sans passer à l'acte. Pourquoi ? Comment cela se faisait-il ? Après tout, elle paraissait intéressée également… Le fait que le filtre ne lui ait fait aucun effet l'avait aidé à rompre la glace. Toutefois, il se trouvait toujours hésitant, comme un jeune enfant inexpérimenté.

Etait-ce lié à la mission ? Que ressentait-il à son égard ? Elle était dans ses bras, mais uniquement car elle en avait besoin… n'est-ce pas ? La demande ne venait que d'elle, il s'agissait seulement d'un geste de réconfort, bien sûr.

Et pour approuver ses dires, elle dormirait seule cette nuit, il n'avait… enfin, elle n'avait aucunement besoin de lui. Comme une grande elle irait…

- Drago, chuchota-t-elle faiblement.  
- Oui, répondit-il sur le même ton, resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte.  
- Reste avec moi, s'il te plait…

C'était elle qui demandait, après tout, il pouvait bien faire un effort… Il le ferait bien pour Pansy !

Il la porta à moitié jusqu'à sa chambre argentée et la posa sur le drap vert.

Hermione retira son chemisier. Le cœur de Drago accéléra brutalement. Il en avait tellement rêvé. Il aperçut sa peau crème se dessiner dans la pénombre, et l'armature blanche de son soutien-gorge dessinait sa poitrine avec une perfection surréaliste. Elle glissa le jean le long de ses jambes élancées et il l'aida à accomplir son geste, elle en semblait incapable.

Un violent tremblement la saisit car les nuits étaient fraiches. Elle se roula en boule, tel un félin, tressaillant de tous ses membres. Tel un félin… il se demanda bien où était son chat noir.

Le Serpentard se dévêtit en quelques secondes, frissonnant également, mais pour d'autres raisons. Il se glissa sous le drap et l'amena à lui. Elle était gelée et claquait des dents. Mais son souffle s'apaisa. Et l'odeur vanillée qu'elle dégageait l'émerveillait bien plus que tout.

Comme quelques instants auparavant, avant d'être dérangés, il la colla à son torse et la couvrit de ses bras. Elle dut apprécier, car elle embrassa sa clavicule, puis son menton, et enfin, ses lèvres.

Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent et jamais Drago n'avait été aussi fébrile. Le contact charnel de sa poitrine qui s'élevait contre lui, de son ventre plat, de ses hanches fuselées…

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Merci Drago, murmura-t-elle, comme morte.

Etait-ce une si bonne idée, toute cette magie noire ? Il en gémit de dépit en enfouissant son visage dans sa crinière bouclée. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était et l'inertie qu'il effectuait auprès d'elle approfondissait son incompréhension.

Hermione lui plaisait et il ne la laissait pas de marbre. Qu'attendait-il ? En plus, elle était là, serrée contre lui, en manque évident de chaleur… C'était l'occasion. Mais il était freiné, repoussé par quelque chose d'inextricable.

Il sentait son souffle s'approfondir dans son cou, elle s'endormait, entièrement en confiance. La mission dont elle était l'objet ne lui avait pas été révélée et il comptait bien se garder de le faire. Après tout, combien de temps leur restait-il à survivre ? Dans quelques mois, ils seraient les ennemis de tous, Blaise et lui.

Mais Hermione… il coulissa son doigt le long de la bretelle de son sous-vêtement et remonta vers son épaule. Elle frémit doucement dans son sommeil. Drago inspira profondément ce parfum, acidulé légèrement qui laissait son cœur pantois.

Il avait l'impression qu'une part dominante au fond de lui, voulait tout redécouvrir lentement. Voulait tout deviner d'elle. S'approprier chaque plénitude avec elle comme un instant à part. Neuf, partagée avec elle uniquement. Mais quelle était donc cette réflexion ? Pourquoi avec elle précisément ?

- Tu m'énerves, Hermione, grogna-t-il en tombant dans les bras de Morphée à son tour.

HHHH

- Et l'équipe de Gryffondor fait son entrée, ajouta rêveusement Luna Lovegood, en offrant de larges signes à Blaise qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Oh, Hermione Granger nous fait l'honneur de sa présence… Ah, elle est attrapeuse en plus… Quel loisir, les deux préfets-en-chef vont s'affronter.

Drago braqua ses yeux sur Hermione, agacé. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien spécifié ? Cette surprise était tout bonnement ridicule !

Au coup de sifflet, ils s'élancèrent. Hermione laissa filer volontairement le vif et se rapprocha de Drago. Elle avait perçu son air inquisiteur.

- Vu que je n'ai plus de lecture, il faut bien que je me trouve des distractions !

Autrement dit, elle était bien décidée à être acharnée et à le faire perdre, afin de venger sa bibliothèque. On n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi cinglée. Peut-être était-il fou lui aussi, en tout cas, il rêvait de l'embrasser à cet instant précis.

Il identifia au loin, dans les gradins, Potiron. Il paraissait avoir du mal à avaler la pilule. A peine mis sur la touche, on trouvait une remplaçante, celle-là même qui l'avait fait virer. Drago sourit narquoisement. C'était vrai tout cela, songeait-il en suivant de loin Hermione.  
Les cicatrices du sectusempra étaient là et il savait qu'elle appliquait un baume magique mais les effets n'étaient pas flagrants…

Une vague de colère l'anima brutalement et il faillit en tomber de son balai. Il se crispa sur le manche de son balai et souffla doucement. Le contrôle ne devait pas lui échapper.

Il demeurait certain, néanmoins, qu'Hermione était directement impliquée dans sa guérison miraculeuse, alors qu'il ne devait pas en revenir. Ce n'était pas autrement possible.

Un éclair doré passa devant l'attrapeuse Gryffondor. Elle se rua à sa suite, Drago sur les talons. Il accéléra, ne craignant absolument pas la vitesse. Il la rattrapa car ce n'était visiblement pas son cas.

Mais le vif avait disparu derrière une tribune.

« Et Gryffondor mène 30 à 10…Robins semble savoir mieux remplacer ses coéquipiers que Malefoy, enfin ! On ne peut pas tout faire, non plus… »

La petite Lovegood commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Cette impression fut accentuée par l'éclat de rire d'Hermione.

- Tais-toi, Grangie.  
- Sait mieux remplacer, je suis vraiment flattée, ronronna Hermione en parcourant le stade du regard.

Drago s'éloigna et aboya quelques ordres à Crabbe et Goyle qui rataient toutes leurs cibles. Il les menaça de les virer de l'équipe. Puis, il se rabattit sur ses trois poursuiveurs, pas assez sensuels.

- Ca, c'est de la technique, nargua Hermione. Tripoter les filles, cela démontre l'estime que tu tiens dans tes joueurs !

Il décida de l'ignorer, même si elle n'avait –hélas- pas tort.

Le vif réapparut et Drago se jeta dans sa direction. Hermione le poursuivit et accéléra cette fois, fermant les yeux sous la vitesse qui lui arrachait des larmes.

Le printemps n'avait pas encore éclos et des restes du froid hivernal les saisissaient.

« _On dirait que les attrapeurs ont trouvé quelque chose. Cela fait bien une demi-heure que Théodore Nott les fait ainsi courir, grâce à un laser doré magique… D'ailleurs, ce laser, vient des frères Weasley. Ils ont tenté d'imiter le Bourkus aux Chatoyantes couettes et cela semble rater… _»

Drago se sentit parfaitement ridicule et continua sur le même élan, laissant croire qu'il ne s'était pas fait avoir par le faux-vif. Mais les hoquets de rire provenant des gradins dénonçaient oh combien son stratagème était voué à l'échec.

« Serpentard mène 50 à 40… Le Bourkus aux Chatoyantes couettes est très dangereux : il aime beaucoup les cheveux et tout ce qui est poilu, il est très sauvage et s'emmêle dans tout ce qui est long et filandreux… »

- Y a pas moyen d'avoir un vrai commentaire de match ? beugla Drago.

D'aussi loin qu'il était, il vit Blaise lui envoyer un énorme geste grossier de la main.

« Gryffondor a attrapé le vif ! »

Drago fit volte-face, horrifié.

« C'était une plaisanterie. Le rire effraie le Bourkus aux Chatoyantes couettes ! »

Ainsi se poursuivit la partie. Elle dura près de deux heures et finalement, presque par chance, alors qu'il baillait, Drago attrapa le vif. Il le brandit fièrement en l'air. Hermione le toisa, amusé, et lui désigna le score. Il venait de sauver, à dix points près, sa réussite.

Ils auraient intérêt à gagner beaucoup de points contre Serdaigle pour emporter la coupe !

HHHH

Hermione remontait lentement les marches du château, tout simplement épuisée. Elle était trop réquisitionnée de partout en ce moment. La masse de devoirs qui l'attendait patiemment, les rondes, les révisions des Aspics, la magie noire, et encore tous ses cours à rédiger à nouveau…

Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans son dos et elle se retourna brutalement, la baguette serrée dans sa manche.

Le parc était entièrement vide : les élèves déjeunaient. Elle avait pris son temps sous la douche, puis avait observé le ciel un long moment. Et ces deux points contribuaient à son très long retard.

Vêtue d'une cape noire, la silhouette s'avançait vers elle. Hermione la connaissait très bien, et un sourire sarcastique se peignit sur ses lèvres.

- Fletchey ?  
- En personne, Hermione, souffla-t-il en s'approchant.

Il l'accola contre un mur et elle gloussa de cet air de poule qui séduisait ce genre de jeunes hommes. Il piqua un baiser sur sa joue et se dirigea vers ses lèvres.

Mais une soudaine raideur alarma Hermione. Avant que son sourire ne s'étire encore plus.

Drago, juste derrière eux, avait empoigné le Poufsouffle et le repoussait brutalement. Justin s'effondra au sol avant de se relever, tremblant.

- Ne l'approche plus, gronda sourdement Drago, et l'autre détala.

Le blond fit face à la Gryffondor, qu'il espérait charmée. Les femmes adoraient ces marques d'attention. Et puis, les sales pattes de ce Poufsouffle l'avaient répugné. S'il devait passer du temps intimement avec la brune, il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'aussi peu soigneux l'ait touchée.

Toutefois, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Elle avait déjà tourné les talons, et ayant parcouru la moitié du hall, se dirigeait vers le premier étage.

Il la rattrapa rapidement, énervé.

- Je croyais avoir été déjà assez clair quant à Nott, lâcha-t-il avec aigreur.

Ils escaladaient les marches, côte à côte. Elle ne lui adressait toujours aucun regard. Il empoigna son bras et la tourna vers lui.

- Je ne veux pas que tu les fréquentes, Hermione ! articula-t-il, en vrillant ses yeux chocolat.  
- Tu ne serais pas un peu possessif ? se moqua-t-elle.  
- Jeune homme, cessez sur-le-champ d'importuner une si charmante jeune femme ! tonna le chevalier du Catogan. N'avez-vous donc pas honte de braver tant de mœurs ? Et la dignité ! Raccompagnez-la et…  
- Descente en Enfer, répliqua Drago, furieux.

Ils franchirent le passage, Drago la bousculant volontairement en passant en premier.

- Allez Drago, viens, on va faire un peu de magie ensemble, il faut te purger avant que cela ne se retourne contre quelqu'un ! s'amusa Hermione.

Il s'exécuta car elle avait amplement raison. Et ils s'attelèrent tout l'après-midi à transformer le journal en une sublime colombe.

HHHH

Le lendemain, dimanche 18 mars, l'entrainement de Quidditch battait son plein. Enfin, son plein… Les entrainements sans Blaise étaient d'une fadeur incroyable. Drago n'arrivait pas à croire que ses remarques obscènes ou ses allusions perpétuelles à Loufoca dont il était raide dingue pussent lui manquer.

Le métis participait pourtant, assis dans les gradins, et les contemplait de loin, l'œil envieux. Mais cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec l'habitude prise. Ayant terminé la punition un peu plus tôt, il les avait rejoints à seize heures.

Le temps était assez humide, et lorsqu'ils commencèrent leur entrainement de Quidditch, les sportifs ne cachèrent pas leur manque de motivation ; Drago également éprouvait des difficultés à paraître enjoué. Cela fut encore plus difficile quand il aperçut Hermione rejoindre Blaise dans le stade et discuter avec lui ; l'envie de les rejoindre était saisissante mais il avait devant lui cinq heures d'entrainement.

Toutefois, il allait s'octroyer une bonne pause dès que possible ; peut-être pas au tout début, il aurait été sot de démotiver les troupes de la sorte !

Il s'élança vers le ciel, tentant d'enjoindre son équipe à afficher un minimum d'entrain. Puisque la belle brune était là, il allait peut-être pouvoir lui afficher ses progrès…

Dans les gradins, la jeune femme était loin de ses préoccupations. Depuis des jours, des questions lui tournaient rapidement en tête et l'unique moyen d'avoir des réponses était de les arracher à Blaise, seul détenteur.

Il avait fallu trouver un moment où il était seul et où Drago ne serait pas dans les parages. Il fallait qu'elle l'ait aussi en vu, afin d'être certaine qu'il n'usait pas d'oreille à rallonge. Aujourd'hui était un coup double car elle bénéficiait aussi d'un coup d'œil sur Pansy.

- Gente dame, vous m'accompagnez à travers de lourds affres, moi, noble combattant qui s'est vu refuser l'honneur de participer à ce jeu-ci !  
- Blaise, il faut qu'on parle.

Il soupira en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Quel temps de chien ! Y a juste dans ces occasions-là que je regrette pas d'être avec eux sur le terrain ! Haha, regarde la tête de Drago ! On dirait qu'il a avalé quelque chose cuisiné par Pansy. Surtout ne mange jamais rien qu'elle ait confectionné, elle me fait peur quand je la vois dans une cuisine. Même ses elfes de maison, je leur fais pas confiance. Les Parkinson, niveau culinaire, c'est toute une affaire de –mauvais- goût.  
- Le Lord m'a contactée.

Ces mots arrêtèrent la tirade de Blaise à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il l'observa, ébahi. Il eut peur d'avoir été court-circuité quant à la mission et cette pensée, eut le don de le focaliser sur la brune.

- Il m'a priée, en me démontrant dans une thèse logique qui me prouvait que j'y trouvais un grand intérêt, d'aller sauver Drago quand il était à St Mangouste.  
- Tu…tu y es allée pour ça ? Tu as provoqué Potter volontairement ? C'est toi qui as sauvé Drago ? Wahoo mais Hermione ! Mais… t'es fabuleuse ! Mais t'es incroyable comme poupée ! Mais comment as-tu fait ?  
- Qu'importe ? J'ai pris des risques et ça a payé.  
- Pourquoi le Lord ne m'a-t-il pas demandé à moi ? s'interrogea pensivement Blaise à voix haute, afin de se donner contenance.  
- Il avait besoin d'un mage noir ; il sait que j'en suis un. Je veux savoir qui l'a informé.

Blaise était trop Serpentard pour savoir que même le plus abruti fait attention aux réactions de la personne qu'il interroge. Hermione était beaucoup trop intelligente, et bien plus fine que pour lui, pour ne pas tout mesurer.

Ainsi, avant même qu'elle ait fini de poser sa question indirecte, à peine avait-elle commencé sa phrase, qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il tourna vers elle un regard troublé, les sourcils mi-froncés et la bouche entrouverte dans une position de profonde réflexion.

- Eh bien, c'est une très bonne chose que l'on aborde ce sujet Hermione, car il y a certaines choses dont je voudrais parler avec toi.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi posé, mais elle hocha la tête, percevant dans l'air ce quelque chose de menaçant qui rôdait.

- Si mon maître t'a contactée, ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard. Tu m'as récemment dit que tu aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer, qu'il doit avoir des connaissances de magie noire dépassant l'entendement. C'est exact.  
- Tu me fais un condensé de ce que je te dis, remarqua Hermione, agacée.  
- Oui ; mais c'est nécessaire. S'il t'a contactée, c'était pour ne pas perdre Drago et pour aussi se présenter à toi.  
- Tu vas me dire qu'il est amoureux, peut-être ?

Depuis le début de cette conversation, Blaise avait redouté qu'Hermione ne lui révèle que le Lord lui proposait de le rejoindre. Bien sûr que le Lord pouvait leur confier la mission puis l'ajuster à son bon usage ! Il aurait pu après faire croire qu'elle était venue d'elle-même et que Blaise et Drago n'avaient servi à rien.

Mais aussi, une récente discussion avec Drago l'avait informé que le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch était toujours égal à lui-même. La mission ne l'intéressait plus.

Il s'agissait juste d'un coup de gueule d'un enfant capricieux, Blaise le savait. Un béguin pour lequel il allait sacrifier leurs vies.

Aussi, depuis le temps que cette décision le rongeait, qu'il avait Drago face à lui et donc pas d'oreille indiscrète, et que cette idée du Lord les discréditant, il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait plus du moment que jamais.

- Non, Hermione. Mais depuis quelques temps, le Lord te convoite. Et je lui rapporte souvent ce que tu deviens. Il t'estime beaucoup et voudrait partager ses pouvoirs avec toi.

Elle parut assimiler la nouvelle.

- Et que tu portes son enfant.


	36. Chapitre 35 : Hermione Granger

**_Chapitre 35 : Hermione Granger_**

* * *

«_ - Si mon maître t'a contactée, ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard. Tu m'as récemment dit que tu aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer, qu'il doit avoir des connaissances de magie noire dépassant l'entendement. C'est exact.  
- Tu me fais un condensé de ce que je te dis, remarqua Hermione, agacée.  
- Oui ; mais c'est nécessaire. S'il t'a contactée, c'était pour ne pas perdre Drago et pour aussi se présenter à toi.  
- Tu vas me dire qu'il est amoureux, peut-être ?  
- Non, Hermione. Mais depuis quelques temps, le Lord te convoite. Et je lui rapporte souvent ce que tu deviens. Il t'estime beaucoup et voudrait partager ses pouvoirs avec toi._

Elle parut assimiler la nouvelle.

- Et que tu portes son enfant. »

Hermione ne pipa mot et ne laissa rien paraître qui pût faire croire qu'elle l'avait entendu. Ses iris avaient viré au noir, mais quoi de plus étonnant ?

Blaise scrutait les autres jouer, tentant d'afficher un air aussi détaché que possible.  
Drago effectuait des pirouettes de haute voltige et Blaise le soupçonnait de vouloir rendre admirative Hermione. Il n'osait pas même imaginer ce que Drago ferait s'il savait de quoi ils discutaient en ce moment-même.

- Je comprends que tu aies besoin de temps afin de fixer où sont tes intérêts, précisa Blaise.  
- Mais mon choix est fait, Blaise.

Il tressaillit longuement et se tourna vers elle, tendu à l'extrême.

- C'est hors de question. Je ne suis absolument pas intéressée.

Drago avait raison depuis le début, cette mission était vouée à l'échec. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle et se masquer cette vérité ? Comment avait-il pu y croire ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde ? Alors sept mois ? Il se trouva très sot.

Il supposait bien l'image nerveuse qu'il devait envoyer et s'en mortifia. Hermione allait croire qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés d'elle uniquement dans le but de la mission et il perdrait en plus une amie…

- Donc, l'entrainement à la magie noire, le rapport sur moi… Vous m'avez pistée. Je ne représente que l'appât qui vous propulserait vers un gros butin ?  
- Non ! s'exclama Blaise, scandalisé autant de ses pensées que de voir ses prédictions se réaliser. Au début, nous- j'avançais dans cet objectif, puis j'ai découvert quelqu'un de spontané, de compréhensif, Hermione, j'te jure poupée que tu fais entièrement fausse…  
- Une très chère amie qui t'a envoyé à St Mangouste, Blaise. Il est temps de voir les choses en face : peut-être que l'on a rien à faire ensemble. Que si cette mission n'était jamais arrivée, nous n'en serions jamais venus à parler ensemble. Dans cette histoire, tout ne desservait que vos intérêts à toi et l'autre blondinet.

Le blondinet en question effectua une magnifique feinte et remonta en chandelle. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'en rendit compte.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ton point de vue, avoua Blaise. Moi, j'ai plutôt envie de remercier cette mission. Elle m'a permis de rencontrer une lionne sauvage et très turbulente, mais avec un fond aussi pur et doux que du miel, susurra-t-il. Car oui, jamais nous n'en serions venus à nous rapprocher de nous-mêmes sinon, Hermione.  
- Un fond aussi pur… Pur. J'ai l'impression que la pureté s'assimile à l'innocence et que cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus innocente, souffla Hermione en réajustant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Drago, ne pouvant supporter davantage de se tenir éloigné d'eux, se posa finalement à leurs côtés. Mais leurs mines graves le rendirent silencieux. Il s'attendit au pire : peut-être étaient-ils redevenus proches ces deux-là ? Quel était donc ce soudain mutisme ? Pourquoi s'interrompaient-ils à son approche ?

Il interdisait à Hermione les contacts avec Nott et Fletchey, mais que ferait-il si Blaise fréquentait Hermione ? Car cela était arrivé en début d'année, et ce pendant une certaine période.

Des voix interrompirent sa pensée. Potiron et Luna se dirigeaient à grandes enjambées vers eux. Et lorsque Drago interpella le regard que se lançaient Lovegood et Blaise, il sut que ses spéculations étaient entièrement fausses. Ils étaient amourachés l'un de l'autre à un point dépassant l'entendement. Hermione n'intéressait absolument plus le métis.

La Serdaigle se jeta sur les genoux de Blaise et Potter demeura droit, stoïque, examinant froidement Hermione. Qu'avait-elle fait, encore, pour qu'il soit aussi furieux ?

- C'était une ruse, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée, tremblant.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Hermione, exaspérée.  
- Tu es venue, dimanche dernier, tu m'as provoqué, tu as insulté mon père. Tu l'as fait pour que je sois puni de Quidditch et que tu écroules tout, que tu prennes ma place lors du match. Tu veux me briser, c'est ça ? Nuire un à un à tout ce que j'ai de plus cher ?  
- Potter, franchement, tu nages en plein délire, ricana-t-elle. Va prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves et rappelle-moi quand tu seras sobre.

Blaise et Luna s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, pimentant le débat de légers gémissements.  
Drago demeurait muet, fixant tour à tour Potter et Hermione. Etait-ce vrai ? Elle l'avait provoqué dans cette visée ? C'était fourbe tout de même.

De loin, la scène ne reflétait rien de très amical et ce fut sûrement sur cette pensée que Pansy les rejoignit, inquiète de la tournure que pouvaient prendre les choses.

Drago se remémorait très bien le malaise d'Hermione suite à la magie noire. Et la baguette fermement serrée dans son poing, il patientait, au cas où il doive les séparer si une bagarre s'enclenchait.

- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, Granger ! tonna Potiron.

Elle se redressa, désormais intéressée.

- Alors pourquoi viens-tu me coller ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Tu veux que je te rappelle où se situe la cage des bouffons ou bien tu retrouveras seul le chemin ?  
- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi… J'ai bien vu ton jeu hier. Tu as raté volontairement le vif, et vu comme Ginny tremblotait, tu l'as terrorisée dans les vestiaires.  
- Elle n'a pas besoin de grande chose pour s'effrayer. Pars, avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit de regrettable.  
- Je vais devenir fou, tu me cherches depuis des mois, Granger, grogna Potter.  
- Tu vas commettre quelque chose d'ennuyeux, vire le plancher. Tu crois qu'en menaçant deux fois une préfète-en-chef en une semaine, tu vas t'en tirer à bon compte ? Tu risques plus que l'exclusion.

Au loin, une silhouette accourait. Ses cheveux roux luisaient dans la journée grisâtre.

- HARRY ! hurla Ron. Harry !

Son souffle était haché et il s'arrêta aux côtés de son ami, alarmé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es devenu cinglé ou quoi ? murmura Weasel, écarlate.

Luna entreprenait de faire un suçon à Blaise, et le bruit rappela vaguement une ventouse. Drago et Pansy, toujours tendus, dévisageaient les trois anciens amis se défier du regard. Ils en avaient oublié l'entrainement qui se déroulait dans leur dos, imperturbable.

Hermione sentit ses yeux noircir avant même que l'effet ne se produise. Elle se détourna brusquement, les iris la brûlant comme rarement. Elle se cramponna au banc, les paupières closes. La douleur envahit sa tête, frappant contre ses tempes et son front.

- Her- Granger ? souffla Potter, inquiet.

Restait-il un fond amical malgré toute cette haine ? Ou bien était-ce ce reste de sentiment amical qui produisait la haine de Potter ? S'en voulait-il de ne pas avoir su la protéger ? D'éprouver encore de la sympathie pour elle malgré tout ce qui les séparait désormais ?

Weasley serra sa main autour de l'épaule de Potter.

- Viens, on a assez perdu notre temps, Harry. Je te le dis…

Ils s'éloignèrent, mais le Survivant ne cessait de se retourner sur Hermione, à moitié à terre, et ses yeux émeraude scintillaient de peur.

Drago s'accroupit au niveau de la jeune femme et caressa sa joue. Elle était brûlante.

- Hermione, ça va ?

Blaise émergea de sa torpeur et se pencha à son tour. Luna lui murmura quelque chose et battit en retraite.

Mais les trois Serpentards s'affairaient autour d'Hermione, qui devenait difficilement contrôlable.

- Je dois le tuer, marmonna-t-elle. Il le faut.  
- Non, tu ne tueras personne, claqua sèchement Pansy. Tu te calmes de suite. Respire. Souffle. Bien, très bien.

Finalement elle revint lentement à elle et Drago ordonna à Pansy de reprendre son entrainement. Elle obéit tout en rivant son attention sur la Gryffondor.

Drago la releva d'une poigne puissante. Son visage avait beaucoup pâli.

- Dis-moi Hermione, ça t'arrive de dormir ? se moqua-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, soit ne voulant lui répondre, soit incapable.

- Peut-être faudrait-il freiner la magie noire ? tenta Blaise.

Hermione ouvrit brutalement ses yeux charbon et ils poignardèrent le métis.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai refusé ta mission que tout va s'arrêter là, Zabini ! siffla-t-elle.

Elle les quitta brusquement et d'une démarche chaloupée, regagna le château. Drago la suivit du regard ; atterré, avant de se rabattre sur Blaise. Que venait-elle de prononcer ? De quelle mission parlait-elle exactement ?

Zab n'avait tout de même pas osé ? N'est-ce pas ? Sous son nez ?

Drago bondit sur son ami et le saisit à la gorge, avant de le secouer dans tous les sens, balbutiant des menaces. L'autre ne fit rien pour le retenir, se laissant être traité comme un prunier, hagard.

Pansy réapparut aussitôt, horrifiée. Elle rata même son atterrissage et faillit s'effondrer dans la rambarde. Elle parvint, après s'être habilement rattrapée, en dégainant sa baguette, à les écarter l'un de l'autre. Puis expliqua aux autres joueurs que l'entrainement était terminé. De toute façon personne n'était très motivé et certainement pas le capitaine…

Enfin, si, motivé, mais pour accomplir un meurtre.

- Les garçons, je crois que ce n'est pas l'endroit approprié pour tenir cette discussion, si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé.

Drago l'incendia d'un regard mais ne dénia pas ses paroles. Une envie le brûlait atrocement d'étrangler le métis… Mais ce qu'avait dit Hermione lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait refusé ? Il tenta de se persuader que tout était faux. Qu'il avait mal saisi.

Ils se changèrent et se pressèrent sur le chemin du retour : une pluie fine les assaillit.

Enfin nichés dans la cuisine des elfes, confortablement installés, et bien près des volutes de chaleur que laissaient filtrer les centaines de casseroles, ils soufflèrent.

Un thé leur fut servi, ainsi qu'un excellent cake aux fruits, et un tiramisu dans lequel Pansy plantait de vigoureux coups de cuillère.

- Mais c'est excellent ! ronronna-t-elle. C'est très bon, avec ce léger côté alcoolisé et puis…  
- Pansy, on n'est vraiment pas venus ici pour parler cuisine, la coupa sèchement Drago. Qu'as-tu dit à Hermione ? poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Blaise.  
- Je lui ai révélé la mission sous un coup de …  
- TU AS QUOI ? hurla Drago en se relevant.

Dans son élan, les mains crispées, il renversa la table. Les tasses, la théière et le cake glissèrent misérable au sol, tandis que Pansy rattrapait le plat de tiramisu avec crainte.

- Non mais t'es farci ou quoi ! répliqua-t-elle. Heureusement que je l'ai sauvé !

En revanche, les elfes de maison, paniqués, se précipitaient, ramassaient et balayaient en s'inclinant. Leurs grands yeux furetaient partout et ils s'agitaient en tous sens.

- S'il vous plait monsieur, calmez-vous…  
- Oui, oui monsieur… Si le cake ne vous plait pas…  
- Djinky peut vous faire un autre thé, monsieur…

Blaise, pas le moins du monde effrayé, l'observa placidement.

- C'est bon, t'as piqué ta crise, on peut parler maintenant ? claqua-t-il.

Drago lâcha la table et la remit sur ses pieds. Pansy y déposa son récipient, tout en l'enroulant dans ses bras, prête à le soulever au moindre signe.  
Les elfes déposaient déjà un autre thé, au gingembre, et qui laissait un filet parfumé s'échappait. Ils posèrent également un second plateau de tiramisu, songeant qu'avec la jeune femme, il ne serait pas éjecté au sol.

- On poursuit dans le calme ? se moqua Blaise en se servant une tasse pleine d'arômes.  
- Vas-y, grinça Drago en croisant ses bras.  
- C'est elle qui t'a sauvé à l'hôpital. Elle me l'a dit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a contactée afin de te sauver et du coup, elle a provoqué Potter pour pouvoir passer par l'entrée des malades, si j'ai bien deviné. Et elle voulait savoir comment le Seigneur savait qu'elle pratiquait de la magie noire. Cela m'a paru l'instant opportun.  
- Zabini, je croyais t'avoir dit que j'abandonnais la mission, grinça Drago.

Pansy se tourna vers lui, effarée. Alors ça, c'était grandement intéressant.

- Sérieux ? s'écria-t-elle, la cuillère pleine de gâteau suspendue en l'air.

Mais Drago percevait son propre cœur s'emballer. Hermione avait subi le sectusempra pour lui. Elle était venue uniquement pour lui.

- Je m'en fous de tes conneries mec, on a une mission, on la termine, basta. En plus, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me dire que le Seigneur le lui avait proposé. Car il est quand même en colère qu'on ait mis autant de temps… Alors…  
- Elle a dit non, pas vrai ? demanda Pansy en attaquant le second plateau de tiramisu.  
- Elle a dit non, confirma Blaise. On est foutus, Drago.  
- Je le savais, soupira le blond. Je te l'avais dit, c'était voué à l'échec. Aucune logique dans cette idée. Même en faisant une approche de dix ans avec de la magie noire à grande échelle, ça n'aurait jamais marché. Porté son gamin, tu vois l'avenir un peu ?  
- Oui, et puis Drago préfère se réserver l'avenir d'Hermione, avoua malicieusement Pansy en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Drago parvint à ne pas trop rougir.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Drago. Il s'agit d'une femme comme une autre.  
- Oui, comme n'importe quelle autre… Vous avez l'air d'être très souvent ensemble, en ce moment. Ou plutôt, je veux dire que vous ne passez jamais de temps l'un sans l'autre…  
- Et toi, on t'en pose des questions ? s'agaça Drago, conscient de tout cela.

Pansy eut un rire de gorge qui les troublèrent.

Elle avait tellement évolué depuis le début de l'année. Son silence, ses regards froids et lointains, le manque évident de préoccupation qu'elle pouvait avoir à l'égard de ses amis… Tout avait reviré. Elle avait toujours été très observatrice mais elle devenait compréhensive aussi, et plus humaine.

La brune avait toujours pris soin des vêtements qu'elle portait, mais depuis quelques temps, ils s'étaient sensiblement rendus plus moulants, plus attirants.

- N'empêche Blaise, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne le sache pas. Elle va croire que nous faisons tout par intérêt.  
- Comme de bons Serpentards, ricana Blaise en avalant une gorgée de thé.

HHHH

Pansy était assise sur le sofa, seule dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Hermione était Dieu seul savait où, et les deux autres hommes, enfermés dans la chambre de Drago, à dialoguer.

Ils discutaient certainement de leurs pulsions incontrôlables. Quoi qu'elle savait que Drago avait bien calmé ses ardeurs, se concentrant uniquement sur Hermione, et que Blaise lâchait difficilement Luna.

Un « crak ! » sonore l'alarma et elle se redressa d'un bond.

Dipsy se précipita sur elle.

- Miss, je viens au rapport.  
- Parfait, dis-moi vite tout, murmura Pansy en insonorisant la pièce.  
- Il prévoit de s'emparer du ministère de la magie le deux avril, miss. Dipsy n'a pu savoir que cela. Je vous tiendrai au courant de leur stratégie. Ils ont abandonné pour Gringotts, mais Poudlard sera bientôt leur cible.  
- Très bien, Dipsy. Crois-moi que ceux qui doivent être informés le seront, assura Pansy en souriant largement. La potion ?  
- Elle est presque prête. Je fais aussi vite que possible.  
- Oui, je sais bien. J'ai calculé pour la mi-avril, moins d'un mois donc.  
- Ce sera à peu près ça, acquiesça l'elfe. Le maître Lucius m'appelle.

Elle s'inclina et disparut au même instant. Pansy soupira de satisfaction.

Des grognements rageurs s'élevèrent de l'autre côté du tableau. Une dispute tumultueuse éclata entre le Chevalier du Catogan et un élève. Mais l'élève incendiait bien plus le portrait, ne laissant pas même le temps au Chevalier de riposter. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, car elle entra en trombe, balançant son sac par terre.

Ses cheveux frisés avaient pris la pluie et semblaient avoir doublé de volume. Son habit dégoulinait d'eau et à en juger par son expression, elle était furieuse.

- Mimi Geignarde a encore explosé toutes les toilettes, au moment où je passais ! ragea Hermione à Pansy. Cette garce, si elle était élève, je l'aurais collée pour sept ans !  
- Ne serait-ce la voix délicate et pleine de saveurs d'Hermione ? rit Blaise en émergeant. Oh, tu as pris une douche habillée, c'est bien vu. Est-ce que tes cheveux auraient par hasard rencontré un Bourkus aux Chatoyantes couettes ?

Le hurlement enragé et le sort de furoncle qu'il reçut durent l'informer sur ce qu'il en était réellement.

Drago s'esclaffa avant de dévaler les escaliers. Il s'approcha d'Hermione d'un pas languissant, mais elle ne lui accordait toujours aucune attention, retirant précautionneusement sa veste trempée.

C'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait en sachant qu'à présent, elle connaissait la raison de leurs rapprochements et la mission. Il perçut un apaisement le parcourir des pieds à la tête lorsqu'il constata qu'elle l'observait comme ce matin ou hier soir. Sans animosité, avec le même intérêt.

Rien n'avait changé. En revanche, pour ce qui était de Blaise qui tentait de se rappeler du contre-sort, il n'en était pas certain.

- Hermione, pourrais-je avoir une de tes mèches ? Je voudrais jouer avec ma maquette de Quidditch et tu es bien la seule qu'il me manque du château entier, avoua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle lui tendit un cheveu qu'elle avait arraché et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain sans un mot.

- Allez Blaise, on s'entraine et l'année prochaine, on les bat tout ! se réjouit Drago en lui retirant les furoncles d'un coup de baguette.  
- Mec, commença Blaise à voix-basse, paniqué, le dévisageant comme s'il était fou. L'année prochaine on ne sera pas là, c'est notre dernière année… et on sera sûrement déjà morts.

Toutefois, cela ne les empêcha pas de débuter une partie à laquelle Pansy se joignit, toute guillerette. La tête emplie de stratégies. Mettant de côté la panique qui allait ronger leurs nuits.

HHHH

Etant dimanche, les deux préfets durent partir effectuer leur ronde. Drago percevait un certain malaise hostile provenant de la Gryffondor, et cela eut le don de l'inquiéter. Après tout, se pouvait-il qu'elle doute réellement des raisons qui le poussaient à passer du temps en sa compagnie ? Raisons qu'il ignorait d'ailleurs. Mais il était aussi très souvent avec Pansy, il n'y avait pas de réelles différences.

Enfin, si, il y en avait bien une, il n'embrassait pas Pansy. Cette idée lui fit froncer les sourcils. Dans ce cas, Hermione et lui étaient de très bons amis avec une certaine attirance physique, voilà ! Mais s'agissait-il d'une attirance, sans toucher la personne dont on rêvait pendant un mois entier, alors qu'on vivait avec elle et avait dormi avec elle ?

Et penser à elle toute la journée relevait-il également de l'attirance ? Il secoua sa tête, tentant d'oublier toutes ces questions sans réponse. Cela menaçait de le rendre entièrement aliéné.

D'un autre côté, l'aveu du sauvetage à St Mangouste l'emplissait d'une sensation indéfinissable. A chaque fois qu'il se le remémorait, son cœur accélérait et un frémissement agréable l'ébranlait.

- Blaise m'a dit qu'il t'avait parlé, débuta-t-il.  
- C'est exact. Tu ne comptais pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago devait faire très attention, il s'avançait en pente extrêmement glissante.

- Le maître est très important pour moi mais… je redoutais que tu penses que je trainais avec toi uniquement pour t'attirer dans ses…  
- Trainait ? répéta Hermione en se tournant vers lui. On ne fait que trainer selon toi ?

Il le savait bien, avec les filles, qu'importe les phrases les plus ingénieuses, elles trouvaient toujours le mot avec un sens de trop, ou bien qui avait eu une certaine accentuation révélatrice. Et Hermione ne se dérogeait pas à la règle.

- Euh…  
- Parce que toi, tu embrasses souvent une fille qui t'interdit de fréquenter quiconque d'autre et tu empêches souvent une fille de voir d'autres gars ?

Elle s'était arrêtée et le considérait, droit dans les yeux. Drago déglutit péniblement. Tout cela était la faute de Blaise, pourquoi ce nabot n'avait-il pas été capable de se la fermer ?

- Non, finit-il par chuchoter.

Mais où donc était le grand Drago Malefoy ?! Allait-il ainsi la laisser lui marcher sur les pieds ? Cela dépendait si…

- Non, répéta-t-il, c'est assez évident. Mais… c'est différent.  
- Bien sûr.

Il attrapa sa taille et ils reprirent leur marche, silencieusement. Malgré cette étrange pause dans la discussion, Drago voyait que leur proximité était relativement revenue.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la salle commune, elle se dévêtit jusqu'à être en sous-vêtement et alla chercher un pot de crème. Mais elle demeura dans sa chambre.

Drago ne pouvait retenir davantage son envie de revoir le corps contre lequel il avait été serré une nuit durant ; aussi, il la suivit. Frictionnant lentement et savamment sa peau, elle s'enduisait de la crème, tentant d'amoindrir les cicatrices du sectusempra.

Drago savait qu'elle avait demandé au médicomage de St Mangouste de lui en faire parvenir encore, les résultats n'étant pas assez perceptibles.

Il lorgnait ses mouvements, caressant lentement des yeux ses formes qu'il ne souhaitait que presser contre lui.

Elle tenta d'en étaler dans son dos mais l'accès était restreint et elle s'agaça à persister.

Drago s'approcha et lui prit le pot des mains. De ses doigts chauds, il étala un sillon sur sa peau satinée. Elle frémit et les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent peu-à-peu.

Il y déposa un baiser, puis poursuivit son léger massage, pétrissant doucement les marques endolories.

- Jusqu'où tu n'irais pas pour moi, murmura-t-il, conscient de la douleur qu'elle avait dû endurer.  
- Décidément, Blaise raconte vraiment tout, pouffa-t-elle, plus du tout en colère.  
- Oui, il est chez Blaise des points féminins bien plus présents que chez Nott. Et… Hermione, ajouta-t-il, hésitant, sans arrêter sa langoureuse caresse.  
- Oui Drago, je t'écoute.  
- Je t'assure que je…-il chercha vite le bon mot- passe beaucoup de temps avec toi car j'en ai envie. Rien d'autres.  
- De toi, je le sais bien, je percevais très bien ton animosité en début d'année. Je ne crois pas que tu te sois forcé un seul instant. Blaise par contre, peut être très hypocrite.

Il se rendit compte soudain, que cette mission le bloquait beaucoup. Que c'était elle, depuis le début, qui réfrénait en majeure partie, ses volontés. Depuis qu'Hermione avait donné sa réponse négative, même s'il en était sûr, il était libre, soulagé, un grand poids s'était ôté de ses épaules. Et désormais, chaque seconde passée avec elle lui offrait l'envie de l'être encore plus.

C'était étrange, lui qui avait juré qu'il serait l'unique Serpentard qu'elle n'aurait pas… De s'apercevoir à quel point elle l'avait ensorcelé. C'était une attirance physique assez envahissante tout de même.

- Tu sais Drago, débuta-t-elle, confuse. Je… j'avais très bien dormi avec toi l'autre jour. Et je me souviens que tu te préoccupais de mon sommeil, tout à l'heure.

Son cœur rata un battement. Puis un second. Mais il s'obligea à poursuivre son parcours manuel, sans quoi, elle remarquerait sa fébrilité et l'état dans lequel l'avait mis son petit speech.

- Enfin, sans coucher ensemble, Drago, mais juste, nous deux, tu vois ?

Il avait parfaitement bien interprété le sens de sa phrase. Seulement, qu'elle soit totalement lucide et aucunement en état de faiblesse étayaient bien oh ! combien ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble, désormais. Et que c'était réciproque.

- Je n'y vois aucun problème.

Il pouvait un peu patienter, toutefois. A présent qu'il avait compris les raisons qui l'avaient retenu loin de leur intimité, il se sentait de taille à les braver.

Elle se retourna en lui souriant. D'un coup de baguette, elle éteignit toutes les lumières, tant des chambres que de la salle commune.

Hermione se jeta sur lui et ils basculèrent sur le matelas. Son corps presque nu contre le sien, chaud, vibrant, palpitant. Sa langue autour de la sienne, ses lèvres qui se mouvaient en rythme avec les siennes. Il n'y avait qu'elle, sa douceur, ses yeux chocolats et son parfum vanillé qui embrumait son esprit.  
Cela lui rappelait vaguement une scène, sauf que cette fois-ci, ni Blaise ni Pansy ne viendraient les interrompre.

HHHH

La journée du lendemain passa rapidement. Drago devait exercer chaque nouvelle technique à chaque cours, et ce depuis une semaine. Les professeurs se sentaient très impliqués dans l'épuisage de ses hormones magiques.

Il avait calculé qu'il se dépensait, sur le plan magique, au moins six heures par jour. Jamais la pratique n'avait autant orchestré les cours. La pratique et la pression.

Les ASPICS approchaient dangereusement et les professeurs paraissaient plus les menacer que les avertir.

Hermione aussi, était assez en rogne. La calcination de ses affaires de travail par Drago rendait très complexes ses révisions : elle devait refaire ses fiches de révision et cela lui prenait un temps considérable.

Le soir, réunis à la table des Serpentards où ils dinaient, Hermione écrivait encore. Elle rédigeait les cours de deuxième année désormais et avait conclu qu'elle aurait conclu pour l'ensemble des sept années de travail d'ici fin avril.

- C'est n'importe quoi Hermione, tu as Optimal dans toutes les matières, soupira Davis, agacée. Donne-nous plutôt ton savoir, nous on en a besoin !  
- Tu n'as qu'à travailler, rétorqua Hermione en avalant une cuillère de potage.

Drago lisait par-dessus son épaule tout en poursuivant son diner.

- La salamandre est aussi une pierre, corrigea-t-il. On la trouve au Nord du Brésil.  
- Oui, mais je réserve ça à l'autre parchemin, expliqua Hermione. Je croyais qu'elle était plus vers le Mexique…  
- Drago ! s'exclama Millicent Bullstrode en prenant place face à lui. Tu ne devineras jamais.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel : la vie passionnante et littéralement captivante de Millicent. En vérifiant, se demandat s'il songeait à la même chose, elle s'aperçut que Blaise fixait la table des Serdaigle, l'une d'elle plus particulièrement, d'un air renfrogné. La Lovegood était-elle moins compétente que ce qu'il fanfaronnait ?

- Kathlins sort avec Weasley.  
- N'importe quoi, claqua sèchement Hermione, sans relever la tête.  
- Bien sûr que si, c'est pour ça qu'on ne la voit plus et que Weasley ne te court plus après.  
- Non, Kathlins est en retenue et depuis que j'ai dit à Weasley ce que je pensais de lui, il a du mal à me sentir.  
- Eh bien on les a vus tout à l'heure ensemble, très près et s'isolant. Et de ce qu'il se dit, c'est justement car elle est en retenue très souvent que tout le monde l'ignorait. Je le tiens d'une amie qui a parlé à Patil des Serdaigle qui le sait de sa sœur Patil des Gryffondor !  
- Bon c'est tout de même une bonne nouvelle, me voilà débarrassé d'un boulet, dit Drago. Qui se ressemble s'assemble.  
- Un boulet que tu as bien aimé enfiler, railla Pansy en se levant.

Drago l'observa décamper, dérouté. Bullstrode se retira également, et Drago reporta son attention sur Blaise, qui l'étudiait de manière admirative.

- Tu t'es fait Kathlins ? Mais alors t'es pas gay ! C'est pour ça que tu ne me fais plus d'avances !  
- Zab, va te noyer dans le lac…  
- Tu m'agresses ! s'exclama le métis. Mec ! ca fait deux semaines que tu l'as pas fait alors, pas vrai ? Parce que t'es toujours très irritable quand tu…  
- Entoure toi de béton avant de te jeter à l'eau, taquina Hermione.

HHHH

Pansy parcourut son visage de sa main, caressant sa puissante mâchoire, puis se fondit autour de sa nuque, la saisissant. Elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et ferma ses paupières.

Un gémissement lui échappa mais le placard était insonorisé, aussi s'en moquait-elle. Il venait de lui pincer la cuisse.

- Pansy, j'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il.  
- Oui, vilain garçon, je m'en doute bien… Mais c'est un peu étriqué ici, peut-être.  
- Oh, je ne suis pas sûr, grogna-t-il.

L'homme ouvrit son chemisier, bouton par bouton, et approcha sa bouche de sa poitrine encore couverte.

- Tu vas me faire avoir une attaque, avoua Pansy, rouge pivoine.  
- Mm…

Il mordillait son sein au travers du tissu et elle soupira de bienséance. Inconsciemment, ses hanches cherchèrent les siennes et elles ondulèrent souplement.

- Dis donc, tu ne tiens plus, marmonna-t-elle.  
- Ca a été pire quand je t'ai vue hier, et que je ne pouvais pas…

Ils perçurent des bruits de pas dans le couloir et se raidirent. Qui pouvait donc se déplacer dans le château à cette heure-là de la nuit ?

Les talons résonnaient à chaque contact sur le sol. Ils se rapprochaient d'eux. Pansy dégaina sa baguette, prête à jeter un Oubliettes à celui qui les attraperait, eux deux, dans cette position.

Mais la personne eut un léger rire, très bas, très doux, et Pansy se détendit aussitôt en souriant.

- Discrétion est le mot-clé, chuchota Hermione avant de s'éloigner, toujours rieuse.

HHHH

Drago tomba à la renverse sur le canapé, manquant de peu d'écraser le chat d'Hermione. Celui-ci l'esquiva d'un bond souple, dans un miaulement féroce, avant de revenir se nicher sur son ventre.

Drago caressa son pelage noir et huma profondément le parfum qu'il dégageait, véritable incarnation de sa maitresse.

- Tu sais, débuta le blond en le vrillant de ses iris grises. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester stoïque face à ta maitresse. Elle est tellement belle… et bien foutue. Et agréable à vivre. Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal que ce soit elle que j'ai eue comme colocataire et non Abbot… Alors toi, petit voyou, j'y pense, t'as souvent dû la voir se changer… veinard. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas moi, pour être un chat et allait épier les filles… Mais pas un mot à Hermione, elle va m'étrangler sinon… Et Astoria qui me rabâche cette débile histoire de mariage ! Je pouvais pas avoir une panne, le jour où on le faisait ? Non…

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait métamorphose dans dix minutes, et le temps de trouver son manuel et de gagner la classe… Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se leva, délogeant le félin. Finalement, il trouva le nécessaire assez rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de classe.

Les élèves attendaient dehors, le professeur les ayant priés de patienter quelques instants supplémentaires.

Les Gryffondors se tenaient adossés à la porte, mais les Serpentards, pas du tout sur leur terrain, étaient isolés, à plusieurs pas. Drago les rejoignit, remarquant l'absence de Blaise et d'Hermione. Il s'empêcha aussitôt de spéculer sur leur disparition simultanée.

Pansy, les yeux mi-clos, détaillait le sol d'un air passionné. Ou rêveur.

- Pan, ça va ?  
- Hein-hein… je suis morte de fatigue mais tout roule…  
- Tu ne dors pas ?  
- Oh si, mais Milly ronfle de manière charmante la nuit, surtout lorsqu'elle boit un verre de trop, ajouta-t-elle en la fusillant du regard.  
- Où est Blaise ?  
- Je ne sais pas, lâcha Pansy en souriant sarcastiquement. Mais une tragédie lui est arrivée. Il pleurait dans le parc. Des larmes de crocodiles qui arrosaient toute l'herbe. Tout le monde s'écartait de lui, peut-être a-t-il attrapé une MST avec la Lovegood, c'est possible, on sait pas sa vie à elle.  
- Et Hermione ?  
- Elle est dans ton dos.

En effet, dévalant les escaliers, elle se rapprochait d'eux. Insatiable, elle rédigeait un parchemin en marchant, et le frotti de sa plume ponctuait chacun de ses pas.

D'un geste de baguette, elle expédia le tout et ouvrit sa besace. Son manuel, la feuille, la plume et l'encre se placèrent rapidement à leur place.

Drago était soulagé de constater qu'elle était entièrement normale, et non comme si elle venait de réconforter Blaise. D'ailleurs il doutait fort qu'elle ait pu aller le voir, elle gardait une certaine antipathie à l'encontre du métis, depuis la révélation de la mission. Il était évident qu'elle ne l'avait pas approché.

Et cet apaisement le décontracta tant qu'il put enfin jeter un regard dans les parages et prendre en compte une Gryffondor. Pas mal, qui l'observait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Appuyée contre le mur, ses cheveux cascadant dans son décolleté, elle brandissait fièrement sa poitrine en avant. Ses jambes, enroulées d'un collant noir, s'allongeaient et elle prenait une grande satisfaction à les étendre devant elle.

Elle lui offrit un clin d'œil. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas occupé de la drague et de son plaisir corporel ? Il l'ignorait.

Son attention glissa vers Hermione qui dévisageait la Gryffondor aussi.

- Patil est en extase, c'est incroyable. Elle croit que Kathlins ne t'intéresse plus et voilà… Elle est même capable d'avoir entièrement inventé cette histoire. Gare à toi, Drago Malefoy, siffla Hermione.

Juste pour cette phrase, il aurait été capable d'aller retrouver l'autre et de le faire. Mais un soudent manque d'intérêt et d'enthousiasme le laissèrent immobile.

Les seins tendus d'Hermione dans leur linge blanc, son parfum, ses boucles châtaines, son ventre, ses cuisses, ses hanches fuselées… Tout l'attirait encore plus. Et c'était presque avec dépit qu'il le constatait.

Les prunelles d'Hermione, un doux miel qui luisait, semblèrent jouer avec lui, pétillant un peu plus secrètement lorsqu'il les examina. A lui, rien qu'à lui, pendant un long instant, court et très irréel, infini, immortel. Eternité.

HHHH

Les deux hommes ne détournaient pas leur attention du parchemin vierge.

Le métis, assis dans le confortable fauteuil, gardait sa main suspendue en l'air depuis dix minutes déjà. Entre ses doigts, brillait une superbe plume, le long de laquelle goûtait une encre noire.

Incapable de débuter leur épître, ils la regardaient en silence, attendant qu'elle se rédige d'elle-même. Toutefois, ce procédé qu'ils avaient utilisé chaque mois et qui n'avait jamais fonctionné, ne semblait pas concluant, à nouveau.

Drago se racla la gorge.

- On n'a plus que dix minutes, Blaise, grinça-t-il. On sera le premier avril dans cinq cents quatre-vingt secondes.  
- Drago…

L'homme le plus sombre des deux avait sa voix entièrement rauque, et ses yeux brillaient peut-être un peu trop. Drago n'ignorait pas les problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec Luna, mais ces problèmes-là seraient dérisoires s'ils n'expliquaient pas de manière convenable la situation au Lord.

Convenable ou pas, de toutes façons, ils annonceraient le même destin funeste à leur encontre.

Le blond poussa son ami et s'installa à sa place. Il se mit aussitôt à écrire, la main tremblante. Aussi, il effectua de grandes lettres bouclées, afin de laisser son tressaillement ignoré.

« _Maître,_

Nous avons parlé à Hermione Granger. Elle a refusé. Elle ne sait visiblement pas ce qu'elle rate.

Nous continuons tout de même de la fréquenter afin d'essayer de faire évoluer sa pensée. La magie noire l'influence beaucoup et vous ne lui êtes pas indifférent, cela est certain. Surtout depuis votre récent contact.

Nous restons à vos services,

Vos dévoués serviteurs,

M. & Z. »

Drago secoua la feuille afin que l'encre sèche. Puis il roula le papier, attacha une ficelle rouge sang qui la boucla. Et l'accrocha à la patte du hibou.

En lui ouvrant la fenêtre, et en le voyant décoller dans la nuit noire, il espéra qu'il mit le plus de temps possible à rallier le manoir Malefoy.

- Je te l'avais dit, Blaise, chuchota le dernier héritier des Malefoy, la gorge serrée.

Leurs regards se perdirent dans la nuit sombre.

HHHH

Il est tard. La nuit est tombée depuis bien longtemps et dans le château, il n'y a aucun bruit, tout s'est tu. Plus rien ne se meut, seuls persistent les roucoulements au loin, des chouettes parties en chasse.

De là où elle se tient, Pansy ne les entend pas. Les cachots sont trop engloutis sous terre.

Elle s'endort à moitié dans un fauteuil, devant les flammes verdâtres qui s'élèvent dans l'âtre. Elle se trouve bien là, de délicieux songes la tourmentent à moitié, son corps frissonne aux souvenirs de leurs baisers et de leurs caresses…

La brune perçoit les profonds et longs battements de son cœur qui tambourinent dans chacun de ses membres gourds. Un doux et léger sommeil l'ensevelit…

Ses lèvres rosées se dessinent dans la pénombre, ses dents qui la croquent lentement, elle plonge dans ses bras, son étreinte l'enveloppe, elle peut aller jusqu'au bout du monde avec lui, elle va y aller, son souffle contre sa peau, leurs hanches unies, ses mains dans sa chevelure, il lui susurre le bonheur qu'il ressent de pouvoir être aussi près d'elle, d'être si proches, qu'ils seront toujours ensemble, que le monde entier ne les séparera pas…

Elle dort enfin, une mèche noire barre ses yeux clos. Son souffle soulève doucement sa poitrine, elle est recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Une présence s'approche d'elle et peu à peu, elle émerge. Son cœur accélère lentement et elle papillonne des paupières, encore dans ses pensées.

Pansy se redresse et se tourne vers Blaise. Elle sursaute en le voyant dans un tel état.

Il est saoul, complètement saoul, il ne tient même plus debout, il est à quatre pattes par terre, ses avant-bras appuyés sur un fauteuil, il est incapable de se soulever. Et ses yeux sont rouges, ses paupières gonflées, des traînées de larmes coulent le long de ses joues blafardes.

Ils se dévisagent silencieusement, puis Pansy se penche vers lui.

- Blaise… tu vas bien ?  
- Non Pansy, j'ai envie de mourir.

Elle s'agenouille à ses côtés, et vacille, encore étourdie du sommeil profond dont elle sort tout juste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Je… c'est horrible, Pan, devrait pas… exister… veux mourir. Me tuer, jeter du pont…  
- C'est par rapport à la mission ?  
- Luna est ja-lou-seuuuh… m'a plaquééé… je la mériite pas, mériiiite pas de vivre… vais mourir…  
- La Lovegood, répète Pansy, sonnée. Mais pourquoi ? De qui est-elle jalouse ?  
- Her-mioneuuuuh… parce que je me suis inquiété, Pan, ma poupée, c'est horrible, j'ai mal au crâne, j'ai vomi, je crois que j'ai encore envie de vomir et après j'irai mourir !  
- Et dire que c'était un coureur de jupons au début de l'année, ce mec, soupire Pansy. Ces femmes, on vous retape tous…  
- Saletés de pulsions ! beugle Blaise.

Pansy tressaille mais se rassure en se remémorant qu'elle a jeté un sortilège d'insonorisation.

- Jalouse, Pan, parce que je me suis occupéééé d'Hermione quand elle a été mal avec la magie noireeuuh… !  
- Peut-être qu'elle ne… oh mon dieu…

Il vient de rendre une bonne quantité de ce qu'il a bu. L'odeur nauséeuse manque de faire tourner de l'œil à Pansy mais elle tient bon. D'un récurtive, elle assainit le lieu.

Blaise parait décuver doucement. Il balbutie une histoire sans queue ni tête, couinant entre ses mains, visualisant son propre enterrement. Ce n'est pas gai.

Des petits « plop » se font entendre et Pansy se retourne, la baguette brandie.

Il s'agit des elfes de maison, qui entreprennent le ménage de la salle commune des Serpentards. Très efficaces et silencieux, ils finissent par se faire oublier.

Une heure ou deux passent ainsi. Pansy veille sur Blaise. Son état léthargique diminue et il retrouve peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où il se tient, des raisons qui l'ont amené à être aussi pathétique…

Du côté de Pansy, une fabuleuse idée germe, s'insinue lentement.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup Luna, Blaise ?  
- Plus que ma vie, avoue-t-il d'un air lugubre.  
- Et par rapport aux sangs, est-ce que tu y es toujours attaché ?  
- Pan, je m'en fous de tout ça, l'important c'est Luna. Je n'aime qu'elle. Je ne vois qu'elle, je ne veux qu'elle.  
- Mais elle, qu'en pense-t-elle des sangs ?  
- Mais non, elle s'en fout, elle connait des moldus, des nés-moldus, elle s'en fiche, elle aime les gens tels qu'ils sont, elle est vraiment géniale cette fille…Pansy, ajoute-t-il après quelques minutes. J'ai peur.  
- Pourquoi, Blaise ?  
- Parce qu'on n'a pas rempli la mission pour le maitre, murmura-t-il alors que de grosses larmes réapparaissaient. On va se faire tuer, Pansy, Drago et moi, on va mourir, c'est tout vu… Si l'Ordre gagne, on passera pour le camp du maître ; mais si le maitre gagne, on va se faire zigouiller…

Il enfonce ses poings contre ses yeux, se secouant comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

- Tu sais, Pansy, je t'aime beaucoup, tu es comme une sœur… et je voulais aussi qu'avec Drago, on puisse te protéger, être assez forts pour ça, être placés haut pour te couvrir et que tu puisses mener la vie que tu voulais…mais c'est l'échec… Et je ne veux pas être responsable de vos pertes. Tue-moi. J'ai tout perdu.

Pansy perçoit son propre regard se charger de beaucoup de tendresses à l'égard du métis. Il lui est cher, lui aussi ; c'est indéniable.

Et cette affection qu'il avoue à son égard, sa serviabilité, son calcul la touchent.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? s'enquerre-t-elle.  
- Tue-moi et fuis, Pan. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, nous sommes tous condamnés.  
- Tu le penses ? Si je t'offre la possibilité de te battre pour ce que tu aimes, avec Luna à tes côtés, en te battant pour tes optiques… si je le fais, me suivras-tu ?  
- Si j'ai la chance de vous protéger et d'être avec Luna, oui, affirme Blaise en relevant son visage.  
- Alors je crois, qu'il est temps que tu saches certaines choses. Je pense que tu seras apte à l'ouvrir. Il faut savoir si l'on veut être son partisan ou son ennemi.

Il fronce ses sourcils mais elle ne lui laisse pas davantage de temps. D'un accio, elle fait venir à elle, le très cher journal intime de Narcissa Malefoy. Les portes s'ouvrent lentement sur le passage du carnet, avant de se refermer.

Elle le lui tend et Blaise tourne les premières pages sans difficulté. Puis il s'enfonce dans sa lecture.

« _Ce journal intime appartient à Narcissa Black Malefoy. Je recherche en ce manuscrit, l'apaisement intérieur qu'aucune activité n'arrive désormais plus à me faire atteindre. _»

Pansy se souvient très bien s'être endormie. Lorsqu'elle se réveille à nouveau, Blaise termine justement la dernière phrase qui réduit la vie de cette femme à un sursis de quatre mois. Par un malheureux sortilège, en une chaude journée de juillet où son fils était heureusement absent. Et Blaise se rappelle parfaitement qu'il avait invité Drago pendant plusieurs jours à cette époque-là. Puis, plus aucune nouvelle du jeune Malefoy.

Il plante ses yeux dans ceux de Pansy. La force qu'elle y voit est égale à celle qui la transcende.

- Et Drago ?  
- C'est mon affaire, Blaise, il ne lui arrivera rien. Je m'occupe de tout pour lui. Mais toi, qu'en penses-tu ?  
- Je veux te suivre. Je me battrai contre ça.  
- Alors, il n'y a plus qu'un chemin à arpenter, conclut-elle.

Ils quittent la salle commune et se dirigent vers les étages supérieurs. Pansy tient le journal fermement ancré contre son ventre, sous son t-shirt. Car personne n'en connaitra jamais l'existence. Sauf Drago, très bientôt.

Car au loin, dans une autre pièce du château, un homme blond, son corps puissant caché par les draps, serre fermement contre lui une jeune femme aux boucles châtaines. Une amie pour laquelle il ne ressent qu'une attirance physique, mais une amie dont il n'arrive pas à se détacher.


	37. Chapitre 36 : Le temps des changements

**_Chapitre 36 : Le temps des changements_**

* * *

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Pac. Pac. Pac.

Tic. Tic…

Toc. Pac. Tic.

Le grand duc s'essoufflait contre la vitre, frappant au début du bec, puis tentant, en battant de l'aile, de créer un nouveau bruit. A la vue de son échec, il essaya avec ses pattes. Heureusement que la lettre était bien attachée, elle serait certainement tombée, sinon. Mais ses serres ne semblaient pas parvenir à réveiller les récepteurs du courrier.

Agacé, il recommença. Il voyait parfaitement la silhouette endormie sous le drap. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

L'oiseau recula brutalement. Le soleil s'était levé, et, projetant ses rais sur la fenêtre, le volatile y avait aperçu son reflet qui l'avait inquiété.

Il décida de changer de technique d'approche. Il s'éleva. Mais les cheminées, par cette fin d'hiver glacé, étaient hors de question. Il finirait rôti.

Il contourna le château, et aperçut une fenêtre ouverte, non loin de là. Il s'y engouffra, appréciant aussitôt la chaleur des lieux. Les couloirs étaient vides et silencieux.

Le grand duc devait seulement esquiver les fantômes qui l'observaient, étonnés.

Son instinct de pisteur volontairement accentué, il recherchait le malheureux destinataire de la missive. Malheureux, car oui, tout cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Son pelage était doré et rougeoyant, rappelant non sans une certaine ironie, le blason des Gryffondor. Et la voix de serpent qui lui avait indiqué l'adresse, quelques heures auparavant, n'avait jamais été aussi enragée. Jamais. Jamais.

Il aperçut un chat noir le lorgner et prit soin de se rapprocher du plafond. Le félin avait toujours ses yeux verts posés sur lui.

Enfin, il y était. Toutefois, un chevalier hautain lui faisait face.

- Voilà un gibier des plus intéressants, fanfaronna-t-il. Si je vous transperçais, j'aurais grande aise à prétendre vous avoir chassé sur des lieues de… tableau. C'est là que j'en suis réduit… à n'être qu'une vulgaire peinture…

Mais le hibou n'en pouvait plus. Il hulula puissamment. Le portrait glissa sur le côté.

Un homme noir s'approcha de lui mais le grand duc l'esquiva et s'enfonça dans la pièce.

La porte par laquelle il devait passer était close. A nouveau, il lâcha son cri puissant et la poignée s'actionna. Un blond, la main dans les cheveux, se tenait devant lui.

Epuisé, l'oiseau se posa sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas même la force de lever la patte.

Drago, soudainement réveillé, scruta d'un air alarmé le courrier et le plumage de l'animal. Le Lord leur avait répondu. Il dévala aussitôt les marches qui le menaient à la salle commune et détacha la lettre.

Ses mains tremblaient subitement ; Blaise le rejoignit et ils prirent place sur le canapé.

- Ca fait encore plus peur de l'avoir que de penser à l'avoir, cette lettre, bredouilla Blaise.  
- Où est Hermione ? chuchota Drago en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.  
- Sortie depuis un moment déjà. On est seuls.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de songer que, dans un autre contexte, leur conversation était vraiment étrange et très ambigüe. Il déroula le parchemin et l'aplanit sur la table.

En soufflant longuement, il entama sa lecture et Blaise le suivit.

« _Je ne vois qu'une alternative à votre médiocrité. La prise de Poudlard est pour bientôt. A cet évènement, je vous tuerai de ma main._

V. »

- NON ! hurla Blaise en se jetant en arrière.  
- Je savais qu'on était foutus, grinça Drago en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

Le métis éclata en sanglots derrière lui. Le blond était aussi raide qu'un piquet. L'oiseau s'était envolé depuis longtemps mais il ne l'avait toujours pas noté.

Ses yeux gris fixaient le papier qui régissait leur vie. Tout de même, n'auraient-ils pas pu être plus convaincants et envoyer Hermione ? Cette pensée l'énerva encore plus que les pleurs de son ami, dans son dos. Jamais. Il avait pris sa décision depuis belle lurette.

La mission était fichue, il reconnaissait en tout état de conscience cela. Désormais, il se moquait de tout. Comment pourrait-il prendre part à cette guerre ? Il était perdu et aucun des deux camps ne l'attrayaient.

Silencieusement, il effectua une copie de la missive. Blaise était trop sous le choc pour réagir ; Drago l'appréhendait, après tout, il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour se faire à l'idée. Et encore, ces simples mots, l'avaient tétanisé.

Il se vêtit dans sa chambre puis émergea dans la salle commune devenue morbide et quitta les lieux.

Il escalada les étages du château sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Aux rayons de soleil qui chatouillaient la bâtisse, il devina que chacun prenait son petit-déjeuner avant les cours, en ce lundi deux avril.

Drago agrippa plus fermement sa poigne autour de la lettre. Il lâcha le mot de passe à la gargouille et se hissa jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Après y avoir été invité, il entra et s'installa sur une chaise.

Il déposa son fardeau sur la table, face au vieil homme.

Dumbledore lut les quelques mots et hocha longuement sa tête. Péniblement. Fatigué. Epuisé.

Ses yeux dévisageaient au loin, les anneaux du terrain de Quidditch qui brillaient dans l'aurore. Son regard bleu ciel était vitreux. Drago crut voir une larme couler sur la joue de l'homme.

Mais il détourna son visage à cet instant et la larme dut se perdre dans sa longue barbe nacrée et emmêlée. De sa main noire, il tapota l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Les anciens directeurs, dans leur tableau, les observaient, dans une profonde torpeur dont rien n'émanait.

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda Drago, agacé de toute cette mise en scène.  
- Tu devras combattre avec l'Ordre lors de cette attaque…  
- A-t-on aucune chance de gagner ?  
- Il nous reste la chance et l'espoir d'avoir plus d'effectifs que lui.  
- Il y a effectif et compétence, rétorqua Drago en songeant à cette soirée de la St Valentin, où seuls les meilleurs étaient sélectionnés.  
- Je t'ai répondu Drago, je ne peux faire davantage. Miss Granger a fait son choix.

Le Serpentard se redressa. Il quitta le bureau sans rien ajouter. C'était vrai, elle avait choisi. Il allait devoir en faire de même. Ou simplement fuir ? Pourquoi pas la fuite ?

Cette idée le taraudait à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la Grande Salle. Car de toutes évidences, Potter et le vieux n'avaient toujours pas trouvé les horcruxes. Potiron sans son amie Hermione ne valait rien, et le directeur avait l'air au ras des pâquerettes. Voldemort voulait tuer en personne le blond.

Et il doutait du soutien fulgurant de Weasel et Potiron s'il combattait à leurs côtés. Drago serait seul dans ce camp. Dans l'autre, il serait assassiné : il devinait sans peine que ni son père, ni Bella n'interviendrait pour lui porter secours. Et Rogue, malgré toute son affection, ne pouvait rien tenter sans perdre sa place si durement acquise.

Et Hermione, dans tout cela ? Où se plaçait-elle ? Il ne voyait qu'une solution : la fuite. Elle palpitait contre ses tempes, il se figurait parfaitement prendre son sac et disparaître en fumée.

Dans la Grande Salle, des éclats de voix provenaient de chaque table. De toute évidence, un scandale venait d'éclater. Drago espéra qu'Hermione n'y soit pas mêlée. Il était exaspérant qu'elle soit toujours au centre de l'attention, car après le message du Lord, il aurait apprécié qu'elle disparaisse également des lumos. (/projecteurs, version sorcière)

Heureusement que Nott, Astoria et les deux autres mangemorts avaient vu leur mémoire s'évanouir.

En s'installant à sa table, il remarqua que c'était d'elle que provenait le plus grand tumulte. Blaise n'était pas là, en revanche, Pansy et Hermione conversaient vivement.

- Evidemment, il y a un traître ! s'exclama Tracey en abattant la Gazette sur la table.

Drago se courba pour y lire le premier titre, encore plus imposant qu'à l'accoutume :

« _Le ministère de la magie échappe à l'invasion de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! _»

A peine rédigé plus petit, s'étalait la suite :

« _C'est de justesse que tout a été redressé ! Les mangemorts étaient déjà en train d'influencer sous impero les plus hautes personnalités de notre ministère, lorsque le message a parcouru la Grande-Betagne entière.  
Un écho et un retentissement qui ont amené plus de cinquante pour cent de la population magique à transplaner et à protéger leur gouvernement sur le champ…  
°Ce qu'il s'est passé, page 4.  
°La puissance d'un peuple que l'on croit divisé, interview de deux grands médicomages spécialisés en psychologie, retrouvez la suite en page 5.  
°R. Scrimgeour nous explique les mesures qui seront prises, en page 6.  
°Vingt-six mangemorts emprisonnés en attente de leur procès, page 9.  
°Comment a-t-on su ? Qui a dénoncé cela à temps ? Un espion de taille, infiltré dans le réseau du mage noir, page 11. _»

C'était incroyable… Il y avait donc encore un peu de patriotisme dans le pays ? Nul doute que le Lord n'avait pas dû apprécier, avec la nouvelle du refus d'Hermione dans le même laps de temps… les mangemorts restant allaient déguster avec intensité les échecs successifs de ses plus gros projets et convoitises.

Drago leva ses iris vers Severus. Son regard était soucieux, la marque devait le brûler. L'idée de ne jamais avoir à la porter ravit Drago.

Un hurlement recouvrit le brouhaha général. Il s'agissait de quelques Gryffondors, dont les Weasley et Potter, et quelques anciens membres de l'AD, qui brandissaient leurs poings en l'air.

- On les aura tous comme ça ! cria Ronald Weasley, et, se tournant vers la table des Serpentard, plus particulièrement vers Crabbe et Goyle, il ajouta : ce n'est que le début !

En fouillant dans le journal, il apparut que leurs parents avaient été effectivement capturés. Ce n'était pas étonnant, ils étaient aussi intelligents que leurs chers enfants.

- Eh bien, que de bonnes nouvelles, marmonna Davis. C'est pas bon…  
- Oh si, moi je trouve que cette journée s'annonce radieuse, claqua Pansy, amusée.

Drago la considéra un instant, médusé. Etait-elle heureuse de la défaite du Lord ?

Puis, il revint à un moment clé de l'article. C'était exact, qui avait révélé l'attaque ? Car une chose d'une telle envergure ne passerait pas aussi facilement. Tous les fidèles du Lord étaient condamnés à de longues heure de légilimencie et à des défaveurs. C'était un drame.

- C'est incroyable que tout le monde ait pu arriver aussi rapidement, souffla Hermione, ramenant l'attention du Prince vers elle.

Drago caressa son visage du regard. Elle était belle, penchée vers le journal, les yeux plissés. Une mèche de cheveu barrait son front et il dut retenir sa main, qui avait envie de l'attirer derrière son oreille. La nui lui revint en mémoire. Dormir avec elle… Son corps contre le sien. C'était diaboliquement agréable.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, bien que la journée ne fit que débuter, c'était de se recoucher avec elle, l'emmitoufler dans son étreinte, humer son odeur de vanille…

La Gryffondor perçut certainement l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait, car elle le dévisagea à son tour. Elle lui sourit, et Drago se demanda si elle partageait son envie également.

Mais elle se crispa quelque peu et dévia sa tête, les sourcils froncés. Astoria choisit cet instant pour apparaître. Evidemment…

Elle se saisit possessivement du bras du jeune homme et il la lorgna, profondément agacé.

Elle embrassa sa joue sans aucune gêne et demeura à la hauteur de son oreille :

- Aujourd'hui je suis majeure Drago, et le temps s'écoule. C'est pour bientôt, n'oublie pas. Kathlins n'est désormais plus punie, mais cela n'a aucune importance, puisqu'elle ne te calcule plus une seconde. Ca, dit-elle en désignant le magazine, ce n'est qu'un petit retardement… Tu seras bientôt à moi, pour toujours…

Il la repoussa violemment et percuta au passage un verre de jus de fruits. La Serpentarde s'était déjà dégagée, hors d'atteinte, et le liquide frais s'écoula en intégralité sur Hermione.

Sa jupe noire fut inondée et son caractère n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Elle orienta ses yeux noirs vers Greengrass. Drago savoura le moment inédit de joutes verbales qui s'annonçait.

Mais Pansy, face à lui, lui assena un violent coup de pied dans le tibia afin qu'il intervienne avant que cela ne dégénère vraiment trop, ainsi que l'annonçaient les iris charbonneux de la préfète-en-chef.

- Ce que tu es maladroite, achète-toi un cerveau, grinça Hermione en se lançant un récurtive.  
- Ce n'est sûrement pas une sang-de-bourbe comme toi qui peut m'accuser de maladresse, carra Astoria, ironique.

Tracey, qui avait toujours eu du mal à accepter qu'une née-moldue telle que Granger, se soit si rapidement fait accepter de la table et de Drago, et qui s'était déjà fait rabaisser par elle lors d'un poker et d'autres occasions, attrapa l'opportunité au vol.

- C'est vrai, tu jouais pour Gryffondor, lors du dernier match, surenchérit Davis. Tu nous as permis de gagner, grâce à ton agilité.  
- Allez, ça suffit, protesta faiblement Drago, espérant tout de même que les deux pimbêches seraient remises à leurs places.  
- Ce ne sont pas deux idiotes comme vous, qui ignorent même comment tenir une plume, qui vont me parler de la sorte. Hors de ma vue.  
- Pardon ? Tu es à notre table, corrigea Astoria. Là tienne est à l'autre bout, ça fait un moment que tu te trompes d'ailleurs.  
- Oui, oui, Greengrass, tu n'as rien d'autres à faire que de polluer mon air ?  
- Polluer ton air ? répéta Astoria, glaciale. Mon sang est…  
- Plus pur que de l'eau roche, épargne-nous la rengaine, gémit Hermione.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas cesser de vous prendre la tête ? s'agaça Pansy sèchement. Astoria, Tracey, allez, au boulot.  
- Tu prends sa défense maintenant ? Les Parkinson changent de…

Davis n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les yeux de Davis devinrent troubles, ainsi que ceux d'Astoria.

Drago s'aperçut qu'Hermione orientait très légèrement sa baguette, au fond de sa manche. L'impero était indétectable.

Aussi, la Gryffondor se leva et les enjoignit à la suivre. Elles s'exécutèrent dans un silence, tandis que la meneuse souriait mauvaisement.

- J'y vais, soupira Pansy. Je m'assure juste qu'elle ne les tue pas.  
- L'idée est très alléchante, soupira Drago. Prends un peu de retard, avec un peu de chance…  
- Où est Blaise ? s'enquit soudainement Pansy, alors qu'elle s'était déjà levée et avait saisi ses affaires.  
- En pleine dépression. Je crois que sans la Lovegood, on ne peut rien en tirer de bon.

Drago ignorait à quel point il avait tort. Ce n'était pas une question d'avec ou sans, c'était une motivation entière qui consumait son ami. Mais cette idée ne l'effleurait même pas, alors que Pansy s'éloignait, amusée.

HHHH

Drago s'affaissa sur le siège de bois. La bibliothèque n'avait pas opté pour les plus confortables. Heureusement que la présence d'Hermione le focalisait sur quelque chose de réconfortant. Elle était là. Et sa présence embellissait le lieu.

Le grattement de sa plume contre le parchemin martelait les secondes ; muet, il la lorgnait attentivement.

Plongée dans un livre, elle rédigeait encore des résumés de cours. Elle était désormais au programme de troisième année, et selon ses dires, était très à jour sur son planning.

Drago dévia ses yeux vers son propre livre de métamorphose dont rien n'émanait. Ni passion ni fusion. Il ne parvenait pas en tirer quoi que ce soit, pourtant, le lendemain, un contrôle explosif s'annonçait. Afin de faire le bilan sur leur programme du premier trimestre. Sur la métamorphose humaine.

Un soupir lui échappa et Hermione tira la moue.

- Travaille, Drago…, murmura-t-elle, sans réduire son rythme un instant.  
- Mais oui, Hermione…

Il ferma ses paupières. L'idée de fuite lui revenait à nouveau. Il devrait réellement l'envisager, songeait-il. Peut-être même que ce soir, il commencerait à emballer ses affaires et s'évaderait-il.

De là où il se tenait, son parfum inondait ses narines. Puissant, il détruisait chacune des pensées cohérentes qu'il était susceptible d'avoir.

Drago éprouvait de grandes difficultés à ne pas se rapprocher de sa détentrice, de poser ses lèvres dans son cou. Un gémissement sourd s'articula dans sa gorge et Hermione pouffa.

Elle se pencha vers lui et il déglutit. Le Serpentard vérifia que personne ne se tenait dans les alentours mais il était incapable de concentration. Toute idée logique s'était déjà dissipée lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact.

La main de la brune s'était resserrée autour de sa nuque et leurs langues s'entremêlaient lentement. Le souffle retenu, ils échangeaient un baiser profond. Le départ proche de Drago fut oublié en quelques secondes.

Un bruit, plus loin, puis un cri, les séparèrent. Une silhouette sombre arrivait en courant, boitillant, tandis que des « _chut !_ » secs glapissaient dans son dos.

- Mec ! hurla Blaise en se jetant sur un fauteuil. On est à nouveau ensemble ! Luna et moi !

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- C'était incroyable, incroyable, impensable, surprenant, magique, pétillant, baveux… j'en suis tout retourné, elle s'est approchée, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de moi, qu'envers et contre tout, on doit être ensemble, elle m'a embrassé, j'te jure, c'était incroyable mec, ce baiser, j'ai jamais embrassé qui que ce soit comme ça, si c'était à refaire, mille fois alors, c'est une fille en or, en diamant…

Il ne reprenait pas son souffle, débitant tout d'une traite, les pupilles folles, ses lèvres se mouvant à une vitesse incroyable. Drago avait perdu le fil au deuxième mot, et seul un balbutiement amoureux se dégageait du discours du métis, à présent.

Elle semblait loin sa crainte, la veille, lors de la réception du message. Entièrement envolée.

- Ses yeux bleus, ses boucles d'oreilles en radis, son collier, tout, j'aime tout, je la veux… Drago, je crois que je veux un enfant d'elle, oui, même deux, trois, plein, autant que possible, jusqu'à l'infini…  
- Blaise, chuchota Hermione, tu pourrais baisser d'une octave ? On est dans une bibliothèque. Je suis heureuse que ce soit une véritable histoire que tu vives, mais tu outrages mon sanctuaire…

Il s'exécuta à moitié. Hermione pinça ses lèvres et Drago comprit qu'elle gardait toujours une réserve à l'égard du métis, depuis l'aveu de la mission.

- Elle a agité ses longs cheveux blonds, superbes, ils brillaient dans le faisceau de lumière, et tu sais, elle l'a dit devant tout le monde, c'était incroyable, c'est fou comme je l'aime…Même le Bourkus, je l'aime…

Hermione grinça des dents et se leva. Après un bref signe d'agacement envers Blaise, elle salua Drago et s'en fut. Le blond percevait une légère amertume s'insinuer dans ses pensées : pourquoi Blaise était-il arrivé lors de leur baiser ?

- Tu sais Drago, j'ai peur aussi, avoua brusquement Blaise, interrompant sa flânerie, à mi-voix. Je ne veux pas mourir, je veux rester avec Luna…  
- On va trouver une solution, y en a forcément une…

Drago imaginait toutefois mal Blaise quitter Luna d'ici quelques jours. La fuite serait peut-être plus compliquée que prévue.

En fixant son regard sur la chaise qu'avait occupée Hermione, il se fit la remarque de tous ces changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui. Leurs vies étaient régies par cette tête frisée.

Jamais, auparavant, il ne l'aurait laissé dire le fin mot au Lord de la sorte. Il était une époque, pas si éloignée, où il l'aurait envoyée au manoir Malefoy sans rien ajouter. Où il n'aurait eu aucun égard, où elle ne lui aurait rien importé.

Et aujourd'hui, il ne se l'était pas figuré une seule fois, depuis deux semaines qu'elle avait refusé. La respectait-il plus ou bien était-ce lié aux statuts des sangs ? Quels changements s'étaient amorcés à son insu, débouchant sur un tel virage dans son existence ?

Sa vie avait dépendu du choix d'Hermione, née moldue. Et pas une fois, il ne l'avait manipulée afin qu'elle l'épargne.

HHHH

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle des préfets-en-chef, Hermione travaillait encore. Attelée à la tâche, elle était allongée devant le feu de cheminée, griffonnant en toute hâte.

Il la rejoignit et s'installa en tailleur, se demandant comment il pourrait ramener le sujet sur leur entrevue, à la bibliothèque. Elle révisait, cette fois-ci, pour l'examen du lendemain. Il se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas aisément abordable dans de telles circonstances.  
Patientant, il n'eut finalement rien à faire :

- Drago… tu ne me préfèrerais pas en blonde ?

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules, en la scrutant. De là où il se tenait, il apercevait parfaitement les cicatrices du Sectusempra. Elles meurtrissaient sa gorge, avaient entaillé le début de sa poitrine…

D'elle-même, Hermione déteignit ses cheveux dans un ton très clair, et parvint finalement à revêtir une couleur très naturelle. Elle réserva le même sort à ses sourcils et il fut étonné de la trouver assez agréable ainsi.

- La plupart de tes conquêtes sont blondes je crois, un certain narcissisme indirect, je suppose, se moqua Hermione en lissant sa chevelure d'un geste de la main ainsi qu'elle l'avait remarqué faire.

Un rictus se peignit sur la bouche de Drago.

- Même Kathlins ! se remémora Hermione.  
- C'est vrai, approuva Drago. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un passage. Une horreur cette fille… D'ailleurs, elle ne s'est jamais vengée après que tu l'aies dénoncée en pleine salle. Lorsqu'elle a simulé avoir été enceinte de moi…, précisa-t-il. Je croyais qu'elle te concocterait un plan machiavélique.  
- Elle a été punie Drago, elle doit sûrement redouter ce qui peut lui arriver de pire. Alors, de ce que j'ai compris, je te plais bien comme ça ?

Il se coucha à ses côtés, appréciant la chaleur de l'âtre autant que celle de la jeune femme.

Plus sérieuse, elle l'enlaça, enroulant leurs jambes étroitement, les liant dans une proximité qui accéléra leurs respirations.

- Pour en revenir à tout à l'heure…, débuta Hermione.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il l'embrassait déjà, à pleine bouche.

Exacerbé par les semaines d'impatiences, d'abstinence, de par cette constante provocation et de cette poignée de nuits passées ensemble, leur étreinte prit une toute autre allure, surtout dirigée par le Serpentard.

De plus, certaines craintes le possédaient et il souhaitait trouver, ainsi près Hermione, un certain soulagement.

Au début, bien qu'il perçut sa propre agitation différente de l'accoutume, il ne fit que caresser sa langue de la sienne. Puis, il passa, plein de langueur, sa main dans sa coiffure, le long de son dos, et remonta sur son ventre, sous son t-shirt et sa robe de sorcière.

Elle frissonna contre lui, se pelotonnant davantage dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle.

Drago glissa sa main le long de sa taille, puis parvint à saisir un de ses seins, après avoir contourné le sous-vêtement. Il frôla longuement le téton durci, entièrement contrôlé par une envie féroce de la découvrir, encore plus.

L'étroitesse de son pantalon et le besoin irrépressible qu'il éprouvait, lui firent entamer un frottement contre l'entre-jambe de la jeune femme, encore masqué par une épaisse couche d'habits.

Il lui ôta sa robe, bouton par bouton. Il s'était finalement décollé de ses lèvres, mordillant son cou sans relâche, léchant sa peau satinée qui l'enfiévrait. L'odeur de vanille le bousculait.

Enfin décidée, elle entreprit de lui retirer sa chemise. Soudainement pressée, les joues rouges, les cheveux gonflés, elle arracha presque le tissu et un rire échappa à Drago. Lui en arrivait au même stade et ils furent à moitié nus, se pressant l'un contre l'autre.

Hermione bascula sur lui et tendit ses lèvres vers les siennes. Il répondit au baiser tout en coulissant ses mains vers ses fesses, l'approchant encore de son sexe dressé. Elle gémit doucement, agrippé à ses épaules.

Des coups lointains résonnèrent sur le portrait. Un soupir agacé leur échappa.

- C'est pas possible, geignit Drago.  
- Je crois que si, répondit Hermione, sur le même ton.  
- On n'a qu'à faire croire qu'on n'a rien entendu…  
- Et si c'est un professeur ? rétorqua Hermione, amusée. J'arrive ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de la personne qui s'impatientait.

Elle se vêtit d'un coup de baguette et ses cheveux s'assombrirent également ; Drago tenta de garder aussi longtemps que possible l'image de sa poitrine tendue et de son ventre plat en tête.

Mais lui avait un autre problème, un peu plus bas, qui s'annonçait très difficile à résoudre. Le Serpentard se retira, après avoir prestement récupéré ses affaires.

Hermione ouvrit le portrait en même temps qu'il s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Pansy et Blaise se tenaient face à elle.

- Nous n'avons pas osé rentrer, Blaise m'a dit que vous deviez être occupés…  
- Ah bon, lâcha nonchalamment Hermione.

Drago, à travers la porte, rougit légèrement. Blaise était réellement agaçant à parler autant.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, poursuivit Pansy en faisant apparaitre un livre de son sac.  
- Un livre de magie noire, murmura Hermione, ravie. Merci beaucoup, Pan, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin… surtout depuis que mon charmant homologue a tout brûlé. Voyons voir, Drago ! Tu veux bien faire le cobaye ?

Il émergea de sa chambre, convenablement habillé, espérant que sa protubérance serait discrète. Au sourire goguenard de Blaise, il en déduisit le contraire.

- Le cobaye de quoi Hermione ?

Drago trouvait un malin plaisir à prononcer son prénom. Il était ravissant, fluide…

Elle sortit sa baguette et il l'imita aussitôt. De la magie, évidemment. Et au poussiéreux volume qu'elle détenait entre ses mains, ce ne serait pas un vulgaire sectusempra…

- Je pense qu'Hermione a raison, les garçons, il est temps de vous entrainer, vous aussi, affirma Pansy. Si demain il y avait un problème, vous ne seriez pas en mesure de vous défendre.  
- Mais oui, poupée, c'est vrai, et je dois protéger Luna, désormais.  
- Blaise, arrête un peu et…, débuta Drago.  
- Drago, ça suffit, claqua Blaise. Je sais que tu es jaloux de Luna mais tu dois comprendre une fois pour toute. J'aime Luna, et Luna m'aime. Je ne suis pas libre et de toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé les hommes. Alors arrête avec ça. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu vas devoir t'y faire et tourner le parchemin. J'ai confiance en toi, je suis sûr que tu en es capable, d'accord ?

Drago dut se faire violence afin de ne pas lancer un Avada Kedavra. Il respira lentement.

Hermione le détourna de ses pensées meurtrières en entamant avec un sortilège d'une aisance remarquable. Blaise et Pansy les rejoignirent, et, très vite, s'engagea une lutte acharnée.

Ils y mirent un terme lorsque les deux hommes abordèrent leurs estomacs affamés. Drago et Blaise les quittèrent alors pour la Grande Salle, Hermione rappelant à son homologue qu'ils se retrouveraient dans l'heure pour leur soirée de ronde.

Pansy s'affaissa aussitôt sur le canapé, émoustillée, frottant ses mains. Elle et Hermione étaient désormais seules.

- Alors ? Raconte !  
- Je crois que ça va plus loin que ce à quoi on s'attendait, avoua Hermione en prenant place également. Au début, ce n'était qu'une idée, mais désormais…  
- Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés, c'est incontestable, assura Pansy.  
- Je suis un peu perdue, aussi…  
- C'est normal, Hermione. Qui ne le serait pas ?  
- Les jours qui arrivent me diront la véritable tonalité de ce qui se passe, expliqua Hermione en se levant.  
- Comment ça ? s'enquit Pansy.

La Gyffondor posa son front contre la baie vitrée. Ses pensées se réorganisaient peu à peu.

- Je crois que je… je l'aime beaucoup. J'ai envie d'être avec lui plus souvent, d'être proche de lui. J'aurais préféré que tout soit différent, chuchota Hermione.  
- Peut-être que justement, c'est l'occasion de découvrir Drago, toute cette guerre qui avance, de rencontrer le véritable Drago, Hermione.  
- Seul le temps me le dira, conclut Hermione en la vrillant de ses iris noirs.

HHHH

L'entrainement du mercredi de Quidditch se finit très tard dans la nuit. Drago l'avait un peu rallongé, obligé devant l'enthousiasme de Blaise qui revivait après ses trois semaines de punition.

Les conditions thermiques étant moins difficiles, chacun avait pu manifester sa joie de survoler le superbe terrain. Il ne leur restait qu'un match, contre Serdaigle, ce samedi justement. Aussi, les entrainements étaient en même temps plus coriaces et plus relâchés.

Emanant des vestiaires, les joueurs échangeaient encore entre eux, hilares. Notamment Butcher et Ham, qui se remémoraient un match amical récent, où ils avaient assommé leur cible avec leur batte, la prenant pour un cognard.

Crabbe et Goyle demeuraient silencieux, depuis l'arrestation de leurs parents.

La lune scintillait dans le ciel, lorsque Nott dévala le parc, et arriva près d'eux.

- Vous avez fini ? s'exclama-t-il.  
- De toutes évidences, répliqua Pansy.  
- Drago, t'es préfet-en-chef, on pourrait peut-être se boire un verre, à Près-au-Lard, ça pourrait être cool…  
- Ah ouais, mec, carrément ! renchérit aussitôt Blaise.  
- Oui capitaine, tu nous dois bien ça ! clama Butcher.

Drago ne voyait aucune manière de refuser. De plus, il n'avait pas passé de temps avec les siens, seuls, depuis une éternité. Et puis, un verre de whisky pur feu lui ferait un grand bien. Pansy avait l'air réticent mais il la rassura en l'agrippant par le bras.

Il devinait sans mal, que même une jeune femme assurée comme elle l'était, devait se méfier de ce genre de soirée qui pouvait terminer en réelle beuverie. Scènes dans lesquelles il était très dur de trouver une place convenable pour une fille.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient peu à peu du château, Drago tourna son regard vers la tour qu'il partageait avec Hermione, regrettant un peu son absence.

- Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ? susurra Pansy.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de perturber son programme d'ASPICS. Elle révise sûrement.  
- Tu me parais bien informé, Drago, remarqua-t-elle.

Les autres hommes avaient pris le front, et discouraient vivement, une dizaine de mètres devant eux.

- C'est normal, Pan, on travaille ensemble, je dois savoir ce qu'elle fait.  
- Ce n'est qu'une question de travail ? J'avais l'impression que tu la guettais souvent et que tu prenais plaisir à être avec elle.

Il ne se renfrogna pas et un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était l'évocation de la jeune femme et de la complicité qui les liait qui avait incurvé sa bouche dans cette moue révélatrice.

- Elle n'est pas aussi désagréable que ce que je pensais.  
- Il y a une époque, tu aurais tué de ta main la garce qui t'empêchait d'accomplir la mission du maître.

Le blond avait violemment tressailli au mot « garce ». Et Pansy l'avait soigneusement noté.

- C'est différent, se défendit-il.  
- Tu as changé, dit-elle, plutôt joviale.  
- On a tous changé, Pan…

Elle demeura interdite en le détaillant. Savait-il pour elle et… ?

Toutefois, ils venaient de toucher au but. Près-au-Lard était masqué dans un grand halo de pénombre et de brume.

Quelques lumières éclairaient le village endormi. Le seul bruit qui l'animait était le brouhaha qui parvenait des portes closes du bar.

Ils se faufilèrent aux Trois Balais et commandèrent. Rosmerta grimaça, sachant qu'ils étaient étudiants. Mais ils étaient majeurs et clients, aussi, ne commenta-t-elle pas et leur apporta les boissons sans un mot.

La discussion allait bon train. Les allusions aussi et très vite, il s'avéra que Nott, Ham et Butcher avaient développé une grande affinité. Ils ne cessaient de s'esclaffer ensemble, partageant une entente incroyable.

A certains gestes intimes, Drago leur attribua une relation peut-être encore insoupçonnée, et des frissons d'horreur le parcoururent. Pansy en était venue à la même conclusion, car un rictus dégoûté s'était peint sur ses traits.

- Alors, vous avez eu combien au contrôle de McGo sur la métamorphose humaine ? demanda soudainement Butcher.  
- T, grinça Blaise. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais depuis le début de l'année, elle n'arrête pas de me couler ma moyenne !  
- J'ai eu A, toi aussi, et Nott un P, mais on lui avait demandé de faire de Patil une femme forte, il lui a ajouté des poils dans le nez ! ricana Ham.  
- Moi c'était A, aussi, se remémora Pansy. La seule à avoir eu O est Hermione.  
- C'était incroyable, approuva Blaise. Elle maitrise très bien le sort. Elle l'a apposé sur Brown pendant une heure, en changeant des détails infimes… ma Luna pourra faire pareil, après un peu d'entrainement…

Drago n'ignorait pas le talent d'Hermione, après sa prestation en blonde… Même ainsi, elle n'était pas mal. Le rappel de son corps contre le sien, de cette proximité qu'ils n'avaient que par moment… Il était déçu qu'elle ne soit pas là. Cette soirée lui parut d'une futilité incommensurable.

Il se leva et après avoir réglé, les enjoignit à rentrer. Ils le rabrouèrent tous, mais Drago ne les entendait plus.

Le chemin qui l'éloignait d'Hermione semblait s'allonger, à mesure qu'ils revenaient sur leurs pas. Pansy était à ses côtés, plissant ses yeux face au vent qui s'était levé. Le brouillard avait disparu.

- Ah, Drago, murmura-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que notre chère préfète représente tellement plus qu'une collègue, à tes yeux.

Il ne répliqua rien. Parce que c'était exact. Il ne parvenait à dompter l'ampleur qu'elle prenait pour lui. Et pour ce qui était de comprendre l'importance qu'elle représentait, c'était un échec total.

Jamais aucune de ses proies n'avait mis autant de temps avant qu'ils n'aboutissent à une relation sexuelle. Sur cette carte-là, autant de son côté que de celui d'Hermione, il se demandait qui poussait le frein.

Ils se séparèrent dans le hall, Pansy ne masquant pas son agacement de devoir raccompagner des hommes un peu enfiévrés.

Drago allait se proposer de la reconduire, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Blaise l'avait déjà fait, la protégeant des influences négatives, un bras sur ses épaules.

Cette impression l'apaisa. Pansy n'était pas seule et Blaise n'était pas entièrement dans des nuages roses en forme de cœur. Ils paraissaient même s'être rapprochés.

Drago gravit les escaliers qui le séparaient du portrait et passa après avoir donné le mot de passe. Le Chevalier lui offrit un froncement de sourcil peu amène en vue de l'heure tardive.

Les lieux étaient sombres et frais. Un léger filet de fumée s'échappait de la cheminée, et le courant d'air glacial qui régnait dehors parcourait la pièce. C'était la baie vitrée, poussée sur le côté, qui le laissait percer. Le rideau tourbillonnait dans la salle désertée.

Le cœur tambourinant, sortant précautionneusement sa baguette, Drago avança. Qu'allait-il  
y découvrir ?

Ses pas le conduisirent à la terrasse où une puissante odeur de cigarette l'aspergea.

Hermione était accoudée à la rambarde, l'esprit hagard. Elle fumait silencieusement, et maintenait de son autre main une bouteille d'alcool fort. Elle lui retourna un regard obscur et cette vision le déstabilisa.

- Tu vas bien, Hermione ?  
- Ca va merveilleusement bien Draguichou, et toi ? pouffa-t-elle.

Mais ses yeux étaient fiévreux, et elle but une gorgée au goulot de sa bouteille. Elle rapprocha aussitôt la cigarette et tira une bouffée dessus, la tête renversée.

La brune tournoya sur elle-même, en soupirant. Il prit conscience de sa tenue : un simple t-shirt qui s'arrêtait aux genoux. Sa peau était recouverte de chair de poule et elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Je vais tellement bien… Si tu savais…

Elle trébucha et Drago la rattrapa. Déséquilibrés, ils s'effondrèrent au sol, et la bouteille roula à l'autre bout de la terrasse.

Hermione esquissa un geste pour la rattraper mais glissa piteusement. Frissonnant toujours, elle se tourna sur le dos et fit face au ciel, où miroitaient de magnifiques étoiles.

- Ah, si seulement vous pouviez venir me chercher, marmonna-t-elle avant de s'endormir, sous les prunelles affolées du blond.

HHHH

Le nez niché dans sa chevelure emmêlée, aspirant l'effluve vanillée, Drago mit un long moment à trouver le sommeil. Cette scène d'Hermione l'effrayait.

Que s'était-il passé en son absence pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état ? Avait-elle été furieuse qu'il parte sans elle ? Avait-elle été anxieuse de son retard, et avait-elle cru qu'il avait à nouveau eu un accident de balai ?

Sa nuit entière défila, serré contre elle, à réchauffer sa peau glacée. Les pulsions érotiques qu'il avait ressenties quelques heures auparavant s'étaient évanouies, et seule demeurait l'inquiétude.

Il avait tergiversé pendant de longues heures. La réponse du Lord, bien que préméditée, lui inspirait une panique incontrôlable. Le constat que ni son père ni Bellatrix n'avaient pris contact avec lui, assurait qu'ils ne le défendraient pas.

A nouveau, fuir s'avérait l'unique solution possible. Mais plus il tentait de se visualiser partir, moins il y parvenait. Pouvait-il abandonner Blaise et Pansy ? Les laisser face à leur destin ? Et où Pansy se situait-elle ? L'attaque du ministère et sa réaction l'avaient désarçonné.

Bien sûr, il pourrait donner les souvenirs de Voldemort à Dumbledore, mais le directeur était trop vieux, et Potiron ne servait à rien. Drago ne serait que plus compromis dans cette lutte sans intérêt.

Il avait déjà perdu sa mère, et l'envie de s'en aller était bien présente.

Drago avait parfaitement conscience qu'il se mentait éperdument. Car une des véritables raisons de son incapacité à tout quitter se tenait dans ses bras. Hermione.

Comment pourrait-il l'abandonner, la délaisser ? Ce n'était qu'une envie passagère, mais… la conversation entretenue avec Pansy ne cessait de tourner en boucle. C'était vrai qu'il la cherchait souvent. C'était par respect pour sa décision, que sa vie à lui risquait d'être gâchée. Elle représentait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il prétendait. Oui.

Hermione avait une place considérable dans ce qui l'empêchait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Une place qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, pour une simple pulsion…

Il se réveilla au matin, abruti de fatigue et de sommeil. Mais les iris chocolat d'Hermione, sagement posés sur lui, le remirent aussitôt sur pied.

Drago la pressa contre lui, embrasant ses joues, ses lèvres, son cou, frictionnant son corps tiède, percevant la vie qu'elle dégageait. Elle répondit à son étreinte, crispée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Hermione ?

Soudain, il se remémora son nouveau livre de magie noire. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit lié directement à ce malaise ?

- Je ne sais pas, Drago… Je ne me sentais pas bien, et j'avais soif. J'étais un peu démoralisée et très stressée, avec les ASPICS qui arrivent…  
- Ce n'est que ça ? s'enquit-il, incertain.

Etait-elle autant mordue des études qu'elle le prétendait ?

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et de son étreinte et se dirigea sans un mot de plus vers la salle de bain. Le reflet noir et dur de ses yeux, dans le miroir, l'affligea. Mais c'était ainsi.

HHHH

Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le blond était resté sur une froideur de la part d'Hermione, qui le rebutait un peu. Il l'avait veillée toute la nuit, et elle le repoussait de manière incompréhensible. La moutarde lui piquait doucement le nez.

Il était également agacé : le dernier match de Quidditch arrivait, et il devrait être au meilleur de sa forme. A cause de la précédente prestation d'Hermione, chez les Gryffondor, lorsqu'elle avait remplacé Potiron en tant qu'attrapeuse, les Serpentards allaient devoir marquer beaucoup de points pour être sûr de remporter la coupe. C'était samedi, la clôture du tournoi. Ils gagneraient ou seraient second…

Ils s'installèrent à la table des Serpentards et entamèrent leur déjeuner sans un mot. Pansy arriva jusqu'à eux, fredonnant, suivi de Blaise et d'autres Serpents.

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle. Il y a une ambiance, dans le parc, avec pleins d'aurors, ça barde !  
- Pourquoi ? questionna Hermione.  
- Ils veulent interroger les fils de mangemorts arrêtés lors de la prise du ministère. Crabbe et Goyle sont retenus ainsi que d'autres, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Le vieux doit être furieux, commenta Tracey en ricanant.  
- Paraît qu'il n'est pas descendu de son bureau encore, lâcha Bullstrode en prenant place. Trop fatigué sûrement. On dirait qu'il a pris trente ans.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Palpitant, la vie du quatrième âge de…

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net et il observa Pansy, l'œil brillant. Elle avait retiré sa robe de sorcière, posée à ses côtés, afin d'arborer un magnifique tissu satiné. Un chandail parfait, élaboré par un maitre-artisan. Une pièce de la collection de Narcissa.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à en décrocher son attention. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine et l'absence de sa mère lui fut brutale. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas reçu un paquet de friandises de sa part ? Il n'en aurait jamais plus. Combien de fois l'avait-il vue avec cet ouvrage sur ses épaules ? Il se la rappelait, lors des soirées froides d'hiver, contre la cheminée, les yeux dans le vague, emmitouflée dans cette étoffe.

Son estomac se noua et la fatigue le saisit. Il s'affaissa sur lui-même, se trouvant épuisé. La contrariété aussi avait une place prédominante ; qu'Hermione soit aussi hostile à tout ce qui l'entourait l'irritait. Elle lui mentait sur l'évènement de la veille.

En la dévisageant, il se rendit compte qu'elle était tétanisée. Il suivit son regard et fit face aux lunettes en demi-lune du directeur. Il s'approchait d'eux et se baissa au niveau de Drago.

- J'ai reçu vos prises de sang de St Mangouste, monsieur Malefoy. Vos taux d'hormones- il toussa- magiques sont revenus à la norme. Vous êtes… entièrement hors de danger et totalement guéri. Bonne journée.

Ses quelques mots avaient été hachurés par un manque évident de souffle. Il prit plus de temps à se relever et s'éloigna, sortant de la Grande Salle.

- Hermione, tu m'entends ? cria, excité, Blaise. Enfin ! Tu as été amie avec Luna pendant longtemps, tu crois qu'elle…

Mais la Gryffondor tenait son bras gauche, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits. Elle se redressa, comme brûlée et s'enfuit en courant.

Drago se retourna à temps pour la voir se couler derrière les portes de la Grande Salle.

HHHH

Pansy soupira de bien-être. Elle effectua quelques pas supplémentaires dans le parc et plaqua plus étroitement le journal intime de Narcissa contre sa poitrine.

- Ma chère Cissy, si je me permets de vous nommer de la sorte, n'y voyez aucun manque de respect, mais une grande sollicitude à votre égard, et beaucoup de tendresse, souffla Pansy en scrutant le lac. Nous n'avons pas été très proches, mais j'ai toujours eu de l'admiration pour vous. Et vos dernières volontés seront exaucées, je vous en fais la promesse. Bientôt, votre fils aura vent de tout cela, et il se battra à nos côtés, n'ayez crainte. Si j'étais en moyen de le faire, je contracterai avec vous un serment inviolable sur le champ. Il saura.

Pansy ferma ses yeux et s'agenouilla dans l'herbe. Admirative d'une femme qui avait incarné beaucoup de choses pour elle.

Un souffle de vent parcourut l'eau immobile du lac, créant une vaguelette qui vint s'écraser aux pieds de la Serpentardes. Puis le souffle devint bourrasque qui frôla la joue de Pansy, d'une façon qui rappelait franchement un baiser.


	38. Chapitre 37 : Le revers de la médaille

Coucou !

Me voici avec le plus grand rebondissement de cette fiction qui touche doucement mais sûrement à sa fin. Aucun d'entre vous n'a pu prévoir ce qui arrive et vous saurez très vite pourquoi cela se passe ainsi.

Mon premier roman, Six Semaines pour Te Conquérir avance, et j'ai eu un peu de temps pour pianoter ces quelques lignes. Du temps et de la motivation que vous m'avez soufflée, dans tous vos messages que j'ai reçus pour le nouvel an. Merci beaucoup à chacun d'entre vous, encore une fois !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 37 : Le revers de la médaille_**

* * *

_Le Poudlard Express lâcha un long panache de fumée blanche. Il fut vivement accueilli par les cris enthousiastes et peinés de ses passagers. Il commença à ralentir, à mesure que le quai se distinguait._

C'était la fin de l'année scolaire et il raccompagnait les élèves auprès de leur famille.

Le jeune Serpentard se leva, tendu, l'esprit alerte. Sans saluer ni Hermione, ni Pansy, il bondit dans le couloir, chaloupa à cause du virage qu'arpentait le train.

Il se rattrapa à une paroi, poursuivit sa course effrénée. Il se rua contre la porte du wagon et l'ouvrit. L'air le frappa de plein fouet, et il se jeta dans le sol caillouteux.

Sans un regard en arrière, il se rua dans la direction opposée, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il savait que le Lord était tout prêt, qu'il allait venir le chercher.

Horrifié, les yeux furetant, il dégaina sa baguette. Où transplaner ? Où aller ? Où ne pas aller ?

Son cerveau bouillonnait et l'horreur le crispait comme une corde d'arc. Puis la voix retentit :

- Reviens ici, traître ! La fuite ne te mènera nulle part, tu vas payer ! Tu devais m'apporter Hermione Granger et tu as failli !

Il se retourna et la silhouette sombre était déjà là. Dressée devant lui, comme un serpent. Elle sortit sa baguette de bois et la fit tournoyer dans les airs…

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

L'éclair vert inonde son champ de vision. Il ne voit plus rien. 

Dans le château, ils sont éloignés de plusieurs centaines de mètres, pourtant, deux étudiants partagent la même peur, la même crainte.

Elle vient de les saisir dans le plus intime de leurs rêves, et ce fléau se démarque des autres, par sa gravité. Ils vont mourir et ils le savent. Lord Voldemort aime laisser les gens le redouter, puis finalement les achever.

Ce sont deux étudiants qui partagent la même peur. Depuis près d'une semaine, ils ressassent ces pensées. Ils savent que le compte-à-rebours est lancé.

Et ni Drago, ni Blaise, ne parvient à se rendormir après cela.

HHHH

- Vous avez une mine affreuse ! lança Pansy, d'un ton affectueux. Vous devriez prendre plus de temps pour dormir, les garçons. Moi par exemple, avec Milly qui ronfle, j'ai mis un sortilège d'insonorisation.

Blaise et Drago approuvèrent d'un bref hochement de tête, sans grande motivation. Ils étaient exténués, mais que pouvaient-ils y faire ?

Hermione prit place à côté d'eux, sans un bruit. Ses traits étaient également tirés et elle ne leur accorda pas une parole.

- Allez, on se motive, c'est le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison ! De l'année ! De Poudlard ! scanda Nott en s'affaissant.  
- C'est vrai, ça, c'est l'ultime, marmonna Butcher. Ca fait tout drôle…  
- J'en ai des frissons, wahoo ! cria Ham.  
- Blaise ! Oh tu es là ! s'exclama Luna en le rejoignant.  
- Oui, ma Luna, tu brilles plus que la lune, et tout me…  
- Merci beaucoup, je venais te souhaiter bonne chance.  
- Ah ah, les Serdaigle déclarent forfait ! se moqua Tracey.  
- Je sais que tu feras un magnifique match, précisa Luna sans l'écouter. Je conjurerai le mauvais sort pour que ni le Ronfluks, ni le Bourkus ne s'en prenne à toi. Tiens, porte ça.

Elle lui avait tendu un collier au bout duquel pendait une tête d'ail. Blaise l'enfila aussitôt, reconnaissant. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion.

- Les vampires se tiendront aussi éloignés de toi, remarqua Pansy en masquant un sourire railleur.  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua Luna. Dans tous les cas, tiens-toi toujours éloigné de Scrimgeour, si tu le croises, car c'en est un. Je dois y aller, à tout de suite !

Elle venait d'embrasser Blaise, et déjà, rejoignait les siens. Le métis s'effondra sur la table, la tête dans son bol de porridge.

- Tu es répugnant, cracha Davis.  
- Je l'aime, baragouinait-il en s'essuyant.  
- Dans dix minutes, dans les vestiaires, annonça Drago, alors que Ham, Butcher, Crabbe et Goyle s'éloignaient.  
- Bien reçu, capitaine !

Une vague de mélancolie et d'appréhension parcourut Drago. C'était son dernier match dans cette école. Cette impression était désagréable, d'autant plus qu'elle le rapprochait de la fin de son année scolaire… et de Voldemort.

Il se remémorait parfaitement cette course-poursuite sur le gravier, le train qui détalait au loin, et la voix aigüe qui l'invectivait, et le tuait finalement… Son cœur tressaillit.

- Tu viens nous voir jouer, Hermione ? proposa amicalement Pansy.

L'humeur maussade de la Gryffondor n'avait échappé à personne. Drago n'oubliait pas non plus le mensonge qu'elle lui avait fourni afin de justifier la saoulerie du mercredi. Toutefois, il avait eu la finesse de ne pas le ramener sur le tapis, bien que cela n'ait eu cesse de le tourmenter.

- Non merci, je dois finir mes notes sur nos précédentes années de cours.

Blaise haussa ses épaules au regard interrogateur de Pansy. Ils se levèrent tous deux, suivis d'Hermione puis de Drago, et quittèrent la Grande Salle.

Les deux premiers partirent, laissant aux deux préfets-en-chef quelques instants de solitude. Mais Hermione ne l'avisait pas ainsi, car elle escaladait déjà les escaliers qui la conduiraient aux appartements préfectoraux.

Drago la rattrapa en quelques enjambées et l'entraina derrière une tapisserie. C'était un passage secret qui conduisait à un couloir parallèle. Il s'agissait surtout, dans l'heure, de partager un moment intime.

- Hermione, soupira-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Rien Drago, tu as un match à gagner, vas-y.

Elle tenta de se défaire de son emprise mais il la rapprocha de son corps et la serra contre lui.

- Si je te demande de venir me voir, tu viendras ?  
- Non, je vais être en retard sur mon planning et je…

Il l'interrompit en l'embrassant. Le contact de leurs lèvres s'était raréfié, cette semaine, depuis le soir où Blaise et Pansy les avaient interrompus.  
Sa bouche se mouvait contre la sienne et il caressa sa joue, la collant à lui. Elle glissa sa main dans ses mèches blondes, profitant de cet instant.

Puis, il se recula et la contempla. Elle souffla, agacée et en même temps, un peu moins rembrunie.

- Viens, s'il te plait.

Elle approuva et il baisa le creux de son cou une dernière fois. Merlin, pourquoi ne parvenaient-ils donc jamais à concrétiser cette maudite relation ? Il n'en pouvait plus de la désirer autant, d'ailleurs, elle devait le ressentir parfaitement car désormais, la moindre étreinte déclenchait une érection douloureuse.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas… ? Elle lui dérobait tout son temps, c'était à peine croyable. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle, s'il était sincère, qui lui volait des heures… il y avait cette épée de Damoclès qui planait…

Ils arrivèrent au stade et se séparèrent. Hermione lui offrit un sourire en guise d'encouragement, avant de rejoindre les tribunes des Serpentards.

Il enfila sa combinaison dans un silence mortel, sans dénier porter d'attention aux inepties des autres joueurs. Seule Pansy semblait être dans le même état que lui.

Drago débita un rapide discours de tactique, lorsque chacun fut prêt, puis ils émergèrent sur le terrain. Le capitaine se remémorait parfaitement cette fois où il était en retard et où il était parti par la fenêtre de la salle commune. C'était un des premiers baisers d'Hermione.

C'était étrange de constater l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur lui, à partir d'un certain moment. Elle influait sur son humeur et sa seule présence bonifiait une pièce lugubre.

Il serra la main du capitaine adverse sans le remarquer, et enfourcha machinalement son balai.

Drago aperçut du coin de l'œil, Pansy foncer sur ses buts pour les protéger, Blaise, Ham et Butcher encadrer le souaffle dans un rayon de dix mètres, Crabbe et Goyle s'élancer après les cognards.

La voix de Luna résonna au micro, acclamant distraitement son équipe.

Les points défilaient, mais aucune trace du vif d'or. De toutes manières, Drago devait attendre que son équipe prenne plus de cent points d'avance, sinon, cela ne suffirait pas à remporter la coupe de Quidditch.

Il ne cessa d'effectuer des vas-et-viens sur l'ensemble du terrain, et garda son attention fixée sur l'autre attrapeur, dans le cas où celui-ci distinguerait la balle dorée.

« _Point pour Serpentard, par Zabini Blaise. Très beau d'ailleurs, très fin, joué sur le côté, c'était très bien, dommage que le gardien ne l'ait pas arrêté… Sûrement aurait-il dû se munir d'une gousse d'ail également… _»

Drago contempla le ciel clair. C'était une magnifique journée pour un match, surtout pour le dernier de sa vie.

Il frémit et ferma ses yeux, tentant de dégager tout le stress qui le nouait. Il s'obligea à souffler profondément mais rien de bon n'émanait de lui.

Le blond se demanda à nouveau ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait conscience de son incapacité à fuir. Il ne parvenait à s'y résoudre. Pourtant, sa mère lui avait conseillé de faire ce qu'il désirait. Mais il se sentait redevable envers Blaise et Pansy.

Ils ne pouvaient pas les abandonner, ni eux, ni Hermione. Que représentait Hermione ? Cette question le tracassait, il en venait à se la poser de plus en plus, plusieurs fois par jour. C'était par respect pour elle que sa chère vie allait être sacrifiée !

Il était donc grand temps de savoir identifier clairement ce pour quoi il allait mourir !

Un léger vent frôla sa joue et il ouvrit ses paupières. C'était le vif d'or. Hélas, son équipe devait encore marquer cinq points.

Blaise slalomait habilement et évita un puissant cognard qui aurait dû le faire tomber de son balai. Il fit une passe à Ham. Il marqua.

Plus que quatre points. Drago soupira de frustration et ses yeux cherchèrent Hermione, car le vif s'était déjà volatilisé.

Elle tenait sa tête d'une main, contemplant la pelouse sans grand intérêt. Il s'en voulut quelque peu de l'avoir ainsi trainée de force.

Drago discerna le visage d'Hermione se redresser brutalement, en même temps que Luna poussait une exclamation :

« _Attaque de Bourkus ! Le professeur Dumbledore vient de s'évanouir ! Mme Pomfresh est réquisitionnée d'urgence…_ »

En effet, en s'approchant quelque peu, Drago vit la silhouette du directeur écroulée, retenue par le professeur McGonagall, Severus, et le professeur Flitwick. Il était fort mal au point, pâle comme un linge.

« _Serpentard mène avec cent points d'avance ! _» chantonna Luna, comme si elle avait déjà oublié ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le directeur était réellement vieux, désormais, c'était… Cent points d'avance, avait-elle dit ?

Drago se courba sur son balai et sillonna rapidement les airs, à l'affût soudainement. Il repéra un éclat doré, mais c'était en réalité la montre au poignet d'un autre joueur.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi. Le second attrapeur était très actif aussi, sachant que si les Serpentards marquaient cinq points de plus, même le vif n'assurerait pas la victoire de sa maison.

Et enfin, il était là. Drago le capta quelques secondes, avant de foncer dans sa direction. Un faible éclat, juste dans l'anneau du milieu que protégeait Pansy. Elle se poussa quelque peu et leur laissa le passage.

Drago suivit la sphère, et enfin, tendit ses doigts. Il les referma autour de la balle et perçut avec amusement les ailes frétiller contre sa paume de main.

Il brandit son poignet vers le ciel et s'avança vers les tribunes, bien en vue.

« _L'attrapeur Serpentard pense avoir attrapé le vif d'or, mais il se trompe entièrement… Ah, désolée professeur, je ne savais pas. Serpentard a gagné avec deux cents soixante-dix points à vingt ! Par conséquent, la coupe de Quidditch leur revient aussi !_ »

Les sept joueurs de l'équipe verte et argent s'envolèrent vers la coupe que leur tendait Luna.

Drago la secoua en l'air, souriant sans ressentir le moindre plaisir. Dans son désintéressement, il faillit même assommer Crabbe.

Il avait gagné. Si seulement il pouvait vivre encore un peu… !

HHHH

Ce devait être extrêmement grave, pour qu'elle ne vienne même pas d'elle-même.

- Tu crois qu'elle a eu un problème ? s'enquit Blaise. Parce que je ne vois pas ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir, ici à Poudlard.  
- Allez, avance plus vite ! grinça Drago, le cœur battant.

Lorsque le patronus en forme de loutre était venu le chercher, et avait réquisitionné leurs présences à Blaise et à lui, avec la voix d'Hermione, il avait nettement senti son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

Depuis trois jours où il était rentré tard des Trois Balais et l'avait vue si désespérée, il ne cessait de guetter les appels au secours qu'elle pourrait leur transmettre. Et devant le fait accompli, il craignait ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Drago laissa Blaise faire les pas devant le septième étage, incapable de se concentrer. Lorsque la porte se matérialisa, ils foncèrent dedans et la refermèrent au passage.

Ils reculèrent de stupeur. Ce n'était pas une pièce. C'était un tapis de sable qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Et lui faisant face, la mer, imposante, magnifique, qui brillait au soleil.

Blaise se retourna ; la porte était toujours là. Il l'entrouvrit et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. C'était toujours le couloir du septième étage, aucun doute. Il la ferma derrière lui, choqué.

Hermione était là, allongée sur le sol, habillée, fixant le ciel azur.

Elle se redressa en position assise à leur arrivée et d'un signe de main les enjoignit à l'imiter. Ils s'exécutèrent, silencieux.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez venus aussi rapidement. Je dois vous parler.  
- J'espère que c'est important, j'étais avec Luna et nous abordions les moyens de prévention contre le Bourkus, car l'ail a le désavantage de ne pas sentir très bon, expliqua posément Blaise. Et le rire de faire mal aux abdomens.  
- J'ai réfléchi, et votre proposition m'intéresse.  
- Pardon ? demanda Drago, horrifié de ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Le bruit doux du reflux des vagues ne parvint pas à calmer son rythme cardiaque. C'était de pire en pire, tout paraissait s'assombrir devant ses yeux, à mesure que pulsait son sang dans sa tête. Il avait senti que quelque chose de très important se préparait mais pas cela…

- Je veux que vous contactiez votre maître et lui demandiez quand pourrons-nous nous voir afin de concrétiser son projet.  
- Tu… tu es d'accord ? répéta Blaise. Je croyais que…  
- J'ai changé d'avis en trois semaines. Il n'y a pas de problème ? C'est toujours d'actualité j'espère.  
- On… on va le contacter et on…te transmettra sa réponse, ok ? balbutia Blaise.  
- Parfait. Merci beaucoup.

Elle se leva, essuya ses jambes, couvertes de sable, et quitta la pièce. Lorsqu'elle eut poussé le battant, les deux hommes s'écroulèrent à la renverse sur le sable.

- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Blaise.

Drago était incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

HHHH

La nuit était tombée depuis très longtemps, mais Drago, assis dans le parc, était incapable de pensées logiques. Il avait lâché à Blaise que l'entrainement du soir était annulé ; de toutes façons il n'y avait plus de match et ils l'avaient emporté sur les autres maisons.

Ces banalités étaient entièrement sorties de sa tête à présent.

Il recula un peu et appuya son crâne contre l'arbre. Une brise fraiche vint le caresser et frôler ses mèches blondes.

L'œil perdu dans les étoiles, il ne parvenait pas à réorganiser tous ses songes. En une phrase, Hermione avait enclenché chez lui, la plus sérieuse des contradictions, si bien que le mensonge de sa soirée de détresse, ses revirements d'humeur, tout lui paraissaient lointains, et il ne s'en souvenait presque pas.

Désormais, la question était de savoir ce que Drago comptait faire. Le maître allait être ravi et la sentence allait se retirer d'elle-même.

Drago et Blaise seraient même peut-être élevés au rang de mangemorts estimés directement. Il serait respecté et aucune mort à l'horizon. Pourtant, cela ne le soulageait pas du tout.

Car cela impliquait beaucoup. La liberté qu'il avait dessinée lors de son projet de fuite, lui était entièrement dérobée. Il serait impliqué dans la guerre comme étant celui qui avait livré Hermione. Ensuite, il serait dans les hauts rangs du Lord. Enfin, il allait servir celui que sa mère haïssait au plus haut point, et se battrait pour des idéologies qu'il ne partageait pas.

Pourtant, Severus aussi était du côté du Lord. Alors, peut-être que ce n'était pas si grave… ?

Une panique puissante noua son cœur : Hermione aurait bientôt un enfant du mage noir. Si cette idée lui avait paru totalement déjantée en août, elle se concrétisait d'heure en heure. Et cet éloignement, cette ascension pour la jeune femme lui rappelaient la dure vérité.

Hermione était la cible du maître depuis le début. Et Drago ressentait quelque chose pour elle, c'était indéniable.

La relation qu'il entretenait avec elle n'aurait bientôt plus de raisons d'être, car la Gryffondor, belle et fougueuse, appartiendrait au Lord.

C'était cet ensemble entier, de déchirements et de soulagements, qui le conduisaient vers une peur bleue, une panique féroce. Que faire ? Fuir maintenant, sans trop s'impliquer ? Mais Blaise le serait lui !

Et Hermione, Drago avait rapidement songé à lui proposer l'asile avec lui… Elle était maintenant aux côtés du Lord, et il devrait peser tous ses mots. Ne jamais mettre en doute l'autorité du mage noir, sans quoi, il risquait d'y avoir des remontées.

Il frappa l'arrière de son crâne contre l'écorce rugueuse. La douleur n'altéra pas sa juste vision de la réalité. Il était dans une impasse à double tranchant.

Tout s'avançait vers lui, imposant et omnipotent. S'il ne tentait rien, d'ici quelques semaines, il aurait une vie constituée d'une puissante antithèse.

Le négatif. D'un côté, la perte de liberté, la trahison envers sa mère, un combat pour quelque chose dont il se moquait éperdument, et l'implication qui risquait de le condamner si par une chance miraculeuse l'Ordre gagnait.

Le positif. D'un autre, le luxe, le respect, la fierté de son père, Hermione à ses côtés, Blaise honoré, Pansy protégée par leurs hauts grades.

Et, s'il le souhaitait, et qu'il agissait, la liberté, l'oubli, la fuite. Narcissa apaisée.

Devait-il se battre pour ses amis et un certain luxe dont il ne jouirait jamais pleinement lorsqu'il considèrerait la trahison envers Narcissa, ou bien tout plaquer et s'en aller ?

Drago poussa un long soupir. Il tourna son regard vers la tour qu'il partageait avec Hermione et dont il avait une bonne visibilité : elle n'était qu'au premier étage.

D'ici, il aperçut Pansy et Hermione, accoudées à la balustrade du balcon, dialoguant ensemble. La Serpentarde ne cessait d'hocher la tête.

Les bribes de leurs paroles, toutefois, lui étaient entièrement inaccessibles du parc.

Il se questionna à nouveau, se figurant qu'il ignorait dans quel camp se situait Pansy. A première vue, il répondrait celui du Lord. Mais il n'en était pas certain et, si sur un champ de bataille, elle combattait pour l'Ordre, alors il serait dans le camp opposé. Pansy, si secrète, si ténébreuse, si Serpentarde, était bien capable d'avoir rejoint l'Ordre.

Et ce n'était pas possible. Jamais il n'affronterait Pansy. Il se rangerait à son côté.

En détaillant les deux jeunes femmes, proches, il était persuadé que Pansy n'était pas encore engagée et qu'elle les suivrait, lui et Blaise.

Drago perçut soudainement le manque d'Hermione qu'il éprouvait, malgré le profond trouble dans lequel elle l'avait plongé.

Il se leva. D'un pas lent, il monta les escaliers. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien se rendre aux cachots. On y fêtait dignement la victoire des Serpentards.

Un verre ou deux, lui aurait allégé un peu le poids de ses soucis. Mais peut-être, que c'était justement le fait de tout prendre plus légèrement, qui l'avait amené dans cette impasse.

Il était certainement temps d'affronter les vérités. Et de faire face à sa destinée.

Drago croisa Pansy sur le chemin qui descendait vers l'antre vert et argent. Elle lui sourit et continua son chemin sans un mot de plus. Elle devait parfaitement imaginer les tracas du blond.

Le Chevalier du Catogan le laissa passer silencieusement, ce qui était bien agréable. Drago alla se réfugier dans un fauteuil accolé à l'âtre. Le feu, haut, susurrait des paroles vainement réconfortantes.

Il souhaitait voir Hermione, mais, en même temps, redoutait cette confrontation après l'annonce, quelques heures plus tôt. Que dirait-elle ? Serait-elle hautaine d'être la chose désirée du Lord et d'accéder à sa requête ? Drago ne serait-il pas vu qu'uniquement comme le fidèle serviteur ? Et pourquoi diable avait-elle changé d'avis ?

Le Serpentard se perdit dans sa contemplation. Les flammes léchaient le bois, et le crépitement qui en naissait, lui rappela que l'hiver était sur ses derniers jours.

Un miaulement résonna et soudain, le chat noir apparut. Il grimpa souplement sur les genoux de Drago et s'y blottit. Le blond enfouit doucement sa main dans son pelage, le caressant. Sa douceur, son museau rosé et ses yeux qui le dardaient…

Drago pressa son nez dans son cou. Il exhalait une délicate odeur féline, ainsi que le parfum vanillé et entêtant de sa maitresse.

Il soupira, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux le piquaient lentement, à mesure qu'une migraine s'installait contre son crâne. Comment allait-il donc faire ? Se contenterait-il toute sa vie de subir ainsi ? Fuir ou demeurer, avec tout ce qui découlait de chacun de ses deux options ?

Drago ouvrit ses paupières, qu'il avait inconsciemment fermées. Ainsi près de l'animal de compagnie d'Hermione, il crut distinguer quelque chose d'étrange dans sa fourrure. Il recula son visage et, de ses doigts, écarta les longs poils noirs de son duvet.

De grandes marques zébraient sa peau. Elles étaient tout juste cicatrisées, mais rougeoyaient quelque peu à la lueur de la cheminée.

Est-ce que Granger torturait son chat ? D'où lui venaient toutes ces plaies ? Ses réflexions perdirent de l'ampleur et son fil de pensée s'embrouilla peu à peu.

Il s'assoupit ainsi, semblant se fondre dans son siège, à mesure que les secondes défilaient péniblement. Des images désagréables, des songes agaçants ne cessaient de revenir le hanter.

Il était encore nuit, lorsqu'une main chaude le réveilla : elle le secouait depuis un certain temps déjà, agrippée à son épaule.

Drago papillonna, puis ses yeux, striés de sommeil, abattus d'épuisement, se tournèrent vers Hermione.

La Gryffondor, ses iris chocolats, le fixait. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes au même moment où elle grimpait sur lui, s'installant en califourchon. Elle entoura ses hanches de ses cuisses et se serra contre lui.

- Où est ton chat ? marmonna Drago pataud.  
- Parti sûrement… Drago, je n'arrive pas à dormir sans toi…, avoua-t-elle finalement en calant son visage contre sa joue.

Il sourit, touché par cette remarque. Il songea que c'était la première qui, à présent, serait étrange : Hermione porterait l'enfant du Lord tout en proférant de telles choses à un autre homme.

Le bourdonnement d'idées qui avait envahi sa tête lui revint par vague à cette remarque de la vie qu'il allait mener à présent.

Des coups frappés au portrait les rendirent médusés. Qui pouvait donc se pointer ici à un tel moment de la nuit ?

- Il est deux heures passé, annonça Hermione en se redressant, se détachant de leur étreinte.

Drago reçut un coup au creux de son estomac, en percevant la chaleur de la Gryffondor s'évaporer. Il s'obligea à la suivre et à mettre de côté son envie irrépressible d'aller se coucher avec elle.

Silencieusement, ils dégainèrent leurs baguettes et ouvrirent le passage. La haute silhouette de Blaise se dessina dans les faisceaux de lumière du couloir.

- Ah, vous êtes levés, génial ! Mec, on a oublié d'envoyer la lettre au Lord, pour Hermione !

Blaise devait sûrement se figurer qu'en étant désormais entièrement transparent devant Hermione, il aurait plus de chance de récupérer sa confiance. Ce n'était pas faux car elle se décala afin de le laisser passer.

Drago referma la porte et grinça des dents. Il allait devoir rédiger une épître au vénéré Lord, en plein milieu de la nuit, afin de bien se remémorer les barrières qui se plantaient entre lui et Hermione. Voudrait-elle encore passer la nuit à ses côtés, après ce message officiel ?

Blaise avait déjà sorti un encrier, une plume et un parchemin, qu'il lui tendait. L'hibou de la famille Malefoy avait dû être alerté ; il se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son plumage coloré écrasé contre la vitre.

- Drago est meilleur que moi à la rédaction, expliqua Blaise en souriant à Hermione.  
- Je n'en doute pas, sinon McGonagall serait-elle peut-être plus indulgente vis-à-vis de toi…

Drago prit place, une nausée planant au-dessus de lui.

« _Maître,_

Ainsi que nous vous l'avions prédit, H se range à nos côtés. Elle souhaite vous rencontrer de son plein grès. Elle n'attend que votre réponse afin de concrétiser votre proposition.

Dévoués serviteurs, fidèles au devoir et à votre main, servilement nous attendant.

M & Z »

Hermione lisait par-dessus son épaule. Un rictus moqueur incurva ses lèvres à la lecture de la dernière phrase.

Tous trois, ils observèrent l'hibou chargé du papier s'envoler et s'enfoncer dans la nuit noire.

Blaise s'en fut presque aussitôt. Il était sûrement venu dans l'unique but de s'assurer qu'Hermione était toujours d'accord. Blaise avait dû aussi, plus que tout, craindre que Drago ne tente de faire changer Hermione d'avis.

Les deux préfets-en-chefs demeurèrent à nouveau seuls. Drago n'osait esquisser le moindre geste. Il redoutait les réactions d'Hermione. Irait-elle passer le reste de la nuit avec lui ? Ou non ? Peut-être estimait-elle, malgré l'envoi du courrier, que rien ne serait changé entre eux ? ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser davantage. Hermione venait d'enrouler ses doigts autour de son poignet. Drago regarda sa main attentivement, et les cicatrices qui la déchiraient. Le souvenir du chat lui revint en mémoire.

Il voulut formuler sa question, mais il s'arrêta : il serait maladroit, à cette heure où déjà, la mission risquait de nuire à leur relation, s'il commençait à demander quels genres d'expériences elle pratiquait sur le félin.

Hermione le tira jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Le rouge et l'or étaient prédominants ; de lourdes tentures vermillon tombaient du plafond et encadraient le lit à baldaquin. Un bureau en chêne trônait contre le mur. Un peu au-dessus, un tableau où un portrait moqueur le dévisageait, lui remémora une soirée pas si lointaine.

C'était quelques semaines auparavant, lorsque Binns, et d'autres professeurs leur avaient donné une masse imposante de devoirs, les abrutissant de travail. Il était venu ici, afin de recopier le dur ouvrage de la belle Gryffondor. Sans succès. Il avait passé la nuit entièrement éveillé, à sillonner la Grande-Bretagne et à créer les globes qui contiendraient chaque fragment important de la contrée. Sans parvenir à achever son labeur dans les temps. Mais Hermione l'avait aidé et complété sa carte…

Combien de mains lui avait-elle tendu ? Toujours cette présence, cette aide, cette poignée secourable, subtile, qui veillait sur ses pas.

Drago se retourna, secoué de toutes ses tergiversations, de ses réalisations, et de l'arrivée inéluctable de sa destinée.

Hermione s'était allongée sous une épaisse couverture ocre, grelottant. Seuls ses iris chocolat dépassaient de l'édredon. Il se coula à ses côtés et elle frémit au contact de son corps chaud.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et noua sa main contre sa gorge. Drago ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait attendre une seconde de plus. Depuis le temps qu'il la désirait, et qu'elle lui communiquait la même chose, ils pouvaient bien concrétiser cette relation.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu pousser plus son exploration, ou même lui transmettre son idée, elle appuya son index contre sa bouche, lui intimant le silence.

- Je sais Drago. Moi aussi, mais pas ce soir, pas maintenant. Dans quelques jours. Je te promets. Je te le ferai comprendre.

Le Serpentard se renfrogna légèrement. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Peut-être était-elle dans sa semaine de menstruation ? Et même, avec toutes les histoires qu'il avait entendues, de Nott, de Flint-Fletchey, de Blaise, ce n'était pas ça qui l'arrêtait…

C'était bien la première fois, depuis qu'elle était venue le sauver à St Mangouste, qu'elle ne répondait pas aussitôt à ses sollicitations.

Hermione l'embrassa doucement et se serra contre lui. Une infinie douceur les envahit. Lente, latente. Drago frissonna et baissa ses paupières, dérobant à la vue perçante de la brune, ses yeux qui le brûlaient. Allait-il pleurer ? Mais pourquoi ?

Une vague de sommeil, insoutenable, l'happa. L'odeur vanillée l'avait abîmé. Sa dernière pensée fut que lendemain, dimanche, lui permettrait enfin de se reposer.

HHHH

Malgré ses espoirs, Drago émergea peu avant midi, et non le lundi. Il aurait voulu hiberner durant vingt-quatre heures, mais des coups sourds, des cris et des hurlements avaient achevé de le réveiller.

Drago se leva en titubant, le cœur battant, la baguette sortie. Hermione n'était plus dans le lit, et depuis un certain temps sûrement, car sa place était froide.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre, atteignant le salon des préfets-en-chef. Hermione, Pansy et Blaise s'entrainaient, dardant des sorts en tous sens, roulant au sol, se relevant.

Drago dut se jeter à terre afin d'en éviter un qui avait ricoché contre un miroir.

- C'est quoi ce boucan ? se plaignit-il d'une voix pataude en se relevant piteusement.

Pansy et Blaise lui retournèrent des sourires narquois en voyant qu'il jaillissait de la chambre de la Gryffondor.

- Passé une bonne nuit ? se moqua Pansy.  
- Une nuit courte, y a mieux, répliqua Hermione.  
- Oui, moi, c'est plus long, affirma Blaise. Mais je me réserve à Luna, à présent, à…  
- Blaise, vraiment, on a eu notre dose, siffla Hermione en enchainant trois sortilèges, avec des gestes amples et sans bouger ses lèvres.

Le métis les contra difficilement, mais le dernier, qu'elle avait fait apparaitre à une vitesse surprenante, venait de le renverser contre un mur.

Drago bailla et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il se vêtit lentement, se remettant mal du réveil brutal qui lui avait été infligé.

Blaise se faufila à ses côtés, une lettre dans le poing. Il la décacheta fébrilement en lui jetant un coup d'œil alarmé. Drago réagit au quart de tour.

- C'est la réponse ? gémit-il.  
- Oui, c'est le Lord.

Ils se penchèrent tous deux vers la missive rédigée de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« _Serviteurs dévoués,_

Il vous aura fallu des mois afin de me satisfaire. J'avais promis votre mort, mais Lord Voldemort sait être clément devant la rémission de ses mangemorts fidèles.

Je pardonne le temps que vous avez péniblement sacrifié. Je retire également cette rude sanction : j'épargne vos vies.

A présent, vous serez obligeamment mes assistants personnels. Ce haut grade est un puissant statu qui vous élève auprès de moi plus que n'importe qui n'a pu jamais l'être auprès de Lord Voldemort. Montrez-vous en dignes, car Voldemort est bon, mais il peut aussi être mauvais face aux mangemorts incompétents.

Quant à la très chère Hermione Granger, vous devez la protéger. Obéissez-lui à présent, elle vous sera supérieure en tous points. Elle n'a d'égale que moi.

A l'aboutissement de nos projets, Drago, vous lui indiquerez l'adresse du manoir Malefoy. Qu'elle y soit samedi prochain, le quatorze avril. Elle reviendra au château le lendemain, et si, l'on venait à s'apercevoir de son absence, vous trouverez un prétexte.

Lord Voldemort. »

Drago et Blaise demeurèrent saisis à la fin de leur lecture. Immobiles, ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose : ils ne mourraient pas, ils étaient même dans les faveurs du Lord.

Aux appels d'Hermione et de Pansy, ils les rejoignirent. La Gryffondor leur prit la missive des mains, et la lut. Pansy, ne pouvant retenir sa curiosité, l'imita, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Une semaine, songea à haute voix Hermione. Une semaine…

Pansy hocha la tête, songeuse. Alors, tout devenait réel…

- Il faudra que tu me donnes l'adresse, annonça Hermione à Drago. Et pour ce qui est de la protection, ajouta-t-elle, cynique, dans votre cas, c'est plutôt moi qui serais apte à vous défendre, à présent.  
- On te suivra quand même, le maitre a des espions partout, avoua Blaise.

Drago ne pipa mot et haussa les épaules. Hermione semblait entièrement normale, très calme. Ses iris étaient noirs, ainsi qu'à l'accoutume lorsqu'elle pratiquait de la magie noire. Il ignorait toutefois pourquoi ils viraient encore au chocolat certaines fois ; au niveau où Hermione était, ils auraient dû demeurer sombres de manière permanente.

Il se recula lentement et s'appuya au mur, les observant attentivement alors que leur entrainement reprenait.

Déjà les charmes de toutes les couleurs fusaient, décollaient, les emportaient, ondoyaient, tourbillonnaient dans la pièce. Le son des jets qui transperçaient l'air paraissait celui de fouet qui lacérait une peau.

Valait-il réellement le coup de fuir ? Cela paraissait être moins attrayant, après l'étalage des possibles et des droits dont ils jouiraient Blaise et lui. De plus, Hermione avait tout de même passé la nuit avec lui et ne changeait pas de comportement.

Elle n'avait émis aucune réflexion sur le pouvoir qu'elle avait auprès des deux Serpentards. Pourrait-elle être toujours ainsi ?

Lord Voldemort allait réduire à néant tous les sangs-de-bourbe et les sangs-mêlés dès qu'il aurait l'entier contrôle sur le Royaume-Uni. Domination qui s'affirmait jours après jours, si l'on excluait l'échec pour le ministère de la magie.

Mais selon plusieurs sources sûres que Drago avait ouïes, La Gazette du Sorcier allait tomber entre leurs mains sous peu.

Toutefois, toujours revenait ce problème. Il était une époque, où les sangs impurs le répugnaient profondément. Or, Hermione en était une et elle ne déclenchait en lui rien qui puisse s'apparenter à du dégoût. La mort de sa mère avait également révélé les penchants de sa génitrice, le convertissant finalement en une personne sans prédilection.

Drago n'accordait plus aucune importance aux sangs, mais comptait-il réellement s'impliquer dans cette lutte ? Il y avait toujours cette infime chance que Potiron parvienne à renverser Voldemort, si instable qu'il puisse être, avec ses horcruxes.

Après tout, Narcissa souhaitait seulement qu'il soit courageux. Il pouvait être courageux et choisir la facilité. N'avait-il pas eu des difficultés à se rapprocher d'Hermione pour la mission ? Souhait-il réellement se prendre davantage la tête avec cette guerre ?

Potiron et Dumbledore ne seraient jamais à la hauteur. Les horcruxes seraient tus, tout le monde ignorait leur existence.

Drago retint un soupir. C'était bien beau, d'être le toutou d'un homme puissant, l'amant de la partenaire du maitre… quel avenir clandestin s'annonçait…

Hermione, d'un signe, mit en suspens leurs travaux pratiques et alluma une cigarette. Pansy en tira une également du paquet.

- On avance bien ! se réjouit Pansy. Tu as vu à la page trente-quatre du manuel ?

Hermione attira à elle le nouveau livre de magie noire que la Serpentarde lui avait offert. Elle le feuilleta jusqu'à atteindre ce que lui avait conseillé son amie. Elle porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et forma un filet de fumée dans le coin de sa commissure.

- Je vais le tester. Mais on reprendra plus tard, je dois réviser pour les ASPICS. Vous aussi, vous devriez vous y mettre, claqua-t-elle aux trois autres.  
- Je reste avec toi pour étudier, tu as raison, enchaina Pansy.  
- Peut-être que le week-end prochain, je profiterai de la sortie pour passer au Chemin de Traverse et acheter quelques ouvrages. Je n'ai plus rien, grinça Hermione.

Drago haussa ses épaules, un peu coupable. Blaise s'installait avec les filles, comptant soit réellement se mettre à la tache avec elle, soit veiller sur Hermione.

Le blond sortit des appartements préfectoraux et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où le déjeuner ne tarderait pas à être servi.

Après s'être dignement sustenté, il gagna le par cet profita des premiers rayons de soleil du printemps. Les rais étaient encore timides et ne luttaient pas tout à fait contre le vent frais qui s'était levé.

Assis au bord de l'eau, Drago tentait une fois de plus d'éclaircir ses futurs objectifs. Mais plus il essayait de démêler ses pensées, plus de nouveaux paramètres les embrouillaient.

Est-ce que l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé Hermione, l'autre soir, après le tour aux Trois Balais, signifiait quelque chose dans tout ce charabia ?

- Salut ! s'exclama une voix.

Une Serdaigle de seize ans, de grands yeux bleus, ses longs cheveux noirs noués en un chignon élégant, prenait place à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit et se redressa.

- Je m'appelle Mathilde.  
- Ouais.

Il percevait d'avance les désagréments qu'elle allait lui causer.

- Tu as l'air très bavard, constata-t-elle.

Mais elle était vraiment mignonne. Peu de maquillage recouvrait son visage fin et clair, juste assez afin de souligner son regard marquant.  
Depuis combien de temps Drago n'avait-il pas seulement dragué ? Ce moment où il approchait la cible, testait, devinait ses failles et ses réactions, la tension électrique…  
Drago grogna en se rendant compte, qu'en vérité, dans ce château, il avait passé plus de temps à draguer qu'à passer réellement le cap. Il y avait eu Millicent, Davis, Kathlins, Astoria, une Serdaigle, encore deux Poufsouffle, et peut-être Brown, il n'en était plus certain…

- J'ai entendu dire que le beau Drago Malefoy était au régime, alors je voulais voir de quoi il en retournait réellement…

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, et ses prunelles grises la sondèrent un bref instant. Mathilde rougit et rit d'un rire de gorge prononcé, d'une incroyable sensualité. Le contact féminin manquait réellement à Drago.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que tu es beau, hein, tu le sais bien ? Dis, c'est vrai que tu ne touches plus de femmes ?  
- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il sombrement.

Elle se pencha vers lui, les paupières plissées, ses iris azur rayonnant à la lueur de l'astre qu'ils recevaient.

Dans son dos, courbée sur la balustrade d'une tourelle, une silhouette fumait une cigarette. Drago l'aperçut. Hermione le fixait sourdement de la terrasse de leur appartement.

Elle était promise au Lord, pourquoi l'épiait-elle ? Ce n'était pas comme si lui allait se pointer le samedi prochain et protestait qu'Hermione et Voldemort soient ensemble !

Agacé, et en même temps irrité contre lui-même d'avoir presque cédé en quelques secondes, Drago se leva brutalement. Il se retourna et partit d'un bon pas vers le château. Mathilde ne le rappela pas, pas plus qu'elle ne fut sur ses talons.

Hermione était l'égale du Lord. Si elle souhaitait lui interdire des rapports, il devrait lui obéir ! Une haine déforma sa bouche, la contorsionnant en un rictus méprisant.

Il grimpa silencieusement plusieurs étages, voulant juste se vider la tête de toutes ses pensées importunes.

Ce fut au détour d'un couloir, qu'il saisit leur conversation. Les voix de Potiron et de la Belette étaient d'une telle précision, qu'il aurait pu être tout aussi bien à quelques centimètres d'eux.

- J'en ai assez, c'est encore pire qu'Ombrage ! ronchonnait Potter.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, dans un mois, tes retenues seront terminées.  
- Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de supporter ça encore un mois.  
- Il le faut, Harry.  
- Ron, je n'en peux plus, on l'a perdue, c'est fini. Jamais nous n'aurions dû la laisser toucher aux livres de Sirius, murmura Potter d'une voix rauque.

Un silence suivit ses mots.

- Si j'avais su qu'Hermione tournerait ainsi… elle nous a provoqués, et en plus je me coltine ça par-dessus !  
- Je sais que c'est dur, affirma Ron. Mais je suis sûr qu'un jour, elle comprendra qu'elle a fait fausse route. Laissons-la vivre sa vie.  
- J'espère que tu as raison. Mais après tout ça… même si elle revenait, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais lui pardonner… les insultes envers mes parents, envers l'argent de ta famille, tout…

Leurs pas commencèrent à marteler le sol. Ils s'éloignaient de Drago.

- Au fait, comment ça avance, ta quête ? s'enquit Ron, au loin.  
- Mal. Très mal, on cafouille. Tu ne saurais pas où j'ai mis ma cape d'invisibilité ? Elle a disparu…  
- Non…

Les voix s'éteignirent. L'espoir de Drago aussi. L'Ordre ne vaincrait jamais Voldemort si Harry Potter ne détruisait pas les horcruxes.

HHHH

Alors que Drago atteignait son appartement et que la nuit était tombée, Blaise apparut, courant dans sa direction.

- Je t'ai cherché partout ! geignit-il en se tenant le flanc. J'ai même un point de côté ! J'ai passé l'aprèm avec Luna, c'était extra, on a fait plein de trucs géniaux. On a…  
- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? rappela Drago.  
- Les filles s'entrainent encore, alors j'en ai profité pour te rejoindre.

A son air suspicieux, et d'une frénésie étrange, Drago devina qu'il ne voulait pas être entendu. Ils s'enfermèrent dans une salle de classe vide et y apposèrent un sortilège d'insonorisation.

- Déjà, Hermione n'est plus en colère contre moi, pour le fait que je lui ai annoncé la mission moi-même, c'est un bon point.

Drago approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Mec… on ne va pas mourir ! s'écria le métis, les yeux déjantés. Tu te rends compte ?

Drago donna un nouveau coup de menton, afin de montrer qu'il était conscient de leur chance.

- Tu sais que j'avais peur ? Désormais, je pourrai protéger Luna.  
- C'est une traitre à son sang, Zab, souffla Drago. Elle sera une des premières à être exterminée. Tu le sais bien.  
- Mais non, je serai là pour…

La moutarde monta au nez de Drago. Se rendre compte que Blaise était dans la même impasse que lui, lui recrachait à la figure tous ses rêves, ses illusions, et la panique qu'il tentait vainement de dompter.

- Comment vas-tu justifier que tu en sortes une du lot et que les autres partent à l'abattoir ? Blaise, merde quoi ! Ou t'es d'accord avec tout le système dans son ensemble ou non !  
- Ah… je vois, susurra le brun. La véritable raison n'est pas que tu ne croyais plus en la mission… c'est que tu ne veux plus de cette mission. Je m'en doutais depuis le début.

Drago se détourna, furieux. Où en était-il ? Il reprochait exactement à Blaise là où lui-même faillait.

- Je-je ne sais plus ! Zab, où va-t-on ? Est-on sûrs qu'on marche dans la bonne voie ? Je fréquente une sang-de-bourbe et toi une traitre à son sang ! Niveau mangemort, il y a plus crédible, non ?  
- J'ignorais que cela devenait si sérieux, avec Hermione, releva Blaise d'un air goguenard. Faut dire que la Granger, elle est grandement sympathique. Ah, si…  
- ZAB ! hurla Drago en se jetant sur lui.

Drago attrapa son col de chemise à pleines mains et le plaqua contre un mur.

- DRAGO ! cria Blaise à son tour, horrifié. Ne me viole pas, je n'aime pas les hommes ! beugla-t-il. Je veux Luna, je veux Luna, Luna, Luna !  
- ABRUTI ! On risque nos vies, et tu me parles d'Hermione ?!

Les deux Serpentards se poignardèrent du regard, puis Drago lâcha Blaise et fit un pas en arrière.

- Je… je deviens cinglé Zab. Je crois que… je ne sais rien, je ne sais pas. Je suis totalement perdu, d'un côté, tous les possibles, de l'autre, la liberté…  
- Hein ? quoi, la liberté ? répéta Blaise, livide.  
- Rien, oublie. J'y vais.

Drago décampa, haletant. Il ne devait pas se prononcer en présence de Blaise. Celui-ci était totalement à la masse et risquait de révéler quelque chose, à Pansy, au Lord, ou à Hermione par simple inadvertance.

Tous les sons s'amortirent autour de lui, l'atteignant moins, comme si une paroi de verre le séparait des voix, des cris, des étudiants qui riaient entre eux.

Drago atteignit la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Ses jambes étaient su le point de lâcher prise à n'importe quel instant, tant elles tremblaient.

- Tu viens de rater Pansy, elle est partie diner, annonça Hermione alors qu'il fouillait le salon des yeux, fiévreux. Tu vas bien, Drago ?

Il marmonna un vague « oui ». Puis, tout tourna autour de lui. Il voulut se rattraper au canapé, il s'écroula au sol. Le bruit de l'impact, lorsque son corps heurta le sol glacé fut le dernier qu'il perçut.

HHHH

La voix répétait « Drago » avec insistance depuis un certain temps à présent. Il entrouvrit ses paupières.

Hermione était penchée au-dessus de lui, les sourcils froncés. Il avait une vue plongeante dans son décolleté de là où il se tenait.

D'une main flageolante, elle rafraîchissait son front à l'aide d'un gant humide.

- Comment tu te sens ? murmura-t-elle.  
- Mieux, dit Drago, las.  
- Tu m'as vraiment terrorisée, ajouta-t-elle.

Ses yeux chocolat le vrillaient, et un éclat anxieux y résidait.

- On doit faire notre ronde dans dix minutes, amorça Hermione. Tu te sens ou tu veux que je demande à Pansy et à un autre préfet ?

Il balbutia une réponse inintelligible. La brunette grimaça et se rapprocha de lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit le liquide chaud couler contre sa gorge. Elle pleurait.

Drago releva le visage d'Hermione en tenant sa joue en coupe. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues ternes, et, ses yeux fermés, elle paraissait exsangue.

- Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda-t-il, stupidement.  
- Non…

Pouvait-elle avoir eu aussi peur que cela pour lui ? Il s'installa en tailleur et la pressa contre lui, humant son effluve mélangé à l'odeur de sa peau. Drago promena sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire, puis l'embrassa, un peu à tâtons.

Hermione répondit à son étreinte et, se serrant contre lui, elle gémit. Drago enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Oui, Hermione, je vais faire la ronde avec toi…

Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage. De plus, son étourdissement l'avait apaisé. Beaucoup de ses pensées s'étaient résorbées d'elles-mêmes.

Ils quittèrent le sofa sans se désenlacer.

- Tu sais que, commença Hermione en reniflant, j'ai eu du mal à te soulever. Tu étais vraiment lourd.

Drago baisa délicatement le haut du crâne de sa miss-je-sais-tout. Tout tournoyait beaucoup moins, la vision d'Hermione aussi angoissée, l'avait entièrement remis sur pieds.

- Dis aussi que je mange trop, rétorqua-t-il en souriant en coin.

La Gryffondor fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, et Drago glissa sa main dans sa nuque, caressant le début de sa crinière. Elle se calma par palier, et lorsque ses yeux furent moins rouges, et qu'elle put s'exprimer convenablement, sans cette voix enrouée, ils quittèrent l'appartement et entreprirent leur ronde.

- McGonagall m'a dit qu'à partir de demain, on changeait les horaires de la ronde, commença Hermione, dialoguant sur un nouveau sujet, comme pour se redonner contenance.  
- Comme si nous n'étions pas suffisamment leurs esclaves, en donnant neuf heures par semaine de notre temps pour tourner dans ce château fantôme ! grinça Drago, épuisé.  
- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, c'est l'équivalent d'une nuit entière de repos…  
- Tu m'étonnes qu'on soit sur les rotules, entre ces maudites rondes, les entrainements de Quidditch, les sorties à Près-au-Lard, parce que Rusard ne s'en sort plus, les élèves à sanctionner, tous ces maudits bals qu'ils organisent ! Il n'y en avait pas l'année dernière, ça les a pris d'un coup de nous les mettre sur le dos !

Hermione pouffa de rire, reprenant peu à peu une attitude décontractée. En la voyant lâcher prise, il poursuivit, plus pour elle que pour lui. D'ailleurs, juste à son rire, si agréable, si captivant, il sentit sa précédente faiblesse s'en aller peu à peu.

- Non mais c'est vrai, trois soirs par semaine, où on fait trois heures de ronde ! Tu sais que je me pose des questions, Hermione, murmura-t-il. Même l'appartement c'est nouveau. L'année dernière, celle d'avant, et toutes les autres, il n'y a jamais été question que les préfets-en-chef partagent un appartement.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, il y est mention que nous aurions seulement dû avoir une chambre individuelle dans nos dortoirs respectifs.  
- Tu as lu l'Histoire de Poudlard ? releva Drago, scandalisé. Mais c'est un horrible bouquin. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas assez de temps et que toi, tu parviens à en trouver pour emmagasiner des détails aussi inintéressants !  
- Justement, en parlant de temps, poursuivit Hermione, un peu cassante, McGo m'a dit qu'avec les horaires d'été, les élèves auraient le droit à un peu plus de liberté, et que nous, avec les révisions des ASPICS verrions le planning s'alléger. Du coup, les rondes seront changées. Nous commencerons…  
- Et les bals Hermione ! Il n'y a jamais eu autant de bals dans ce maudit château que depuis que nous sommes en…  
- Oui, je sais, écoute, pour les rondes, on…  
- Les bals, l'appartement, le travail des préfets et…  
- MALEFOY ! cria-t-elle, furieuse.

Drago sursauta violemment et se tourna vers elle, autant choqué de son hurlement, que de l'emploi de son nom de famille.

- Inutile de me rendre sourd ! siffla-t-il en massant son front et ses oreilles.  
- Je sais très bien qu'il n'y avait pas de bals avant mais seulement des fêtes. Ou juste un repas un peu axé sur les évènements. Pour en revenir aux rondes, monsieur Malefoy, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de m'écouter…  
- Vas-y, rétorqua-t-il, froissé.  
- On démarre à vingt-et-une heure trente et on terminera à vingt-trois heures trente désormais. Le directeur sera plus présent et McGonagall a conscience que la préparation des ASPICS est très laborieuse.  
- On gagne une heure ? C'est ça que tu appelles une avancée ? Neuf heures et demie au lieu de huit heures et demie ?  
- Nous faisons trois rondes par semaine. Donc, cela fait trois heures en plus et pour toi, tu peux y cumuler tes nouveaux moments de creux, vu que tu n'as plus entrainement de Quidditch ! Cela remonte vite la pendule, hein ? Moi, en revanche, c'est beaucoup plus mesquin, tu remarqueras.

Elle paraissait réellement agacée et Drago se morigéna d'avoir entièrement cassé l'agréable ambiance dans laquelle ils avaient baigné.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, c'est vrai que tu travailles beaucoup et que je peux me comporter un peu de manière égoïste des fois. Mais pourquoi as-tu pris autant de matières, aussi ?  
- J'aime étudier, répondit-elle, radoucie.

Drago tira une moue ; il n'ignorait rien des passions d'Hermione Granger pour ses livres.

- C'est vrai, que lorsque l'on prend ton agenda, songea-t-il à haute voix. Les cours, les devoirs, la magie noire, les devoirs de préfets-en-chef, tes révisions pour les ASPICS, les notes que tu dois refaire, la lecture de l'Histoire de Poudlard…  
- Idiot ! rit-elle en tapant sur son crâne. J'admets que d'avoir fait flamber mes cours n'était pas la plus judicieuse des idées que tu as eues, souffla Hermione.

C'était vrai qu'il aurait pu être plus repentant et l'aider. Mais sincèrement, ni l'attaque des Géants au douzième siècle sur la partie Est du Pays, ni la composition exacte de la potion d'Eternuement, ne l'intéressaient.

Drago posa sa main sur sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Il observa ses yeux marron, une couleur chaude, presque mielleuse, et fut content qu'ils soient entièrement secs, exempts des larmes dont ils étaient emplis, auparavant.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et il l'entendit inspirer profondément. Se sentait-elle mal ou… appréciait-elle son parfum ? Cette idée le rendit presque interdit.

Les doigts d'Hermione accrochèrent un pan de la veste de Drago, dans son dos, et s'y agrippèrent tout le long de leur déambulation.

- Est-ce que tu as peur, des fois, Hermione ?

Sa question n'avait pas été plus forte qu'une brise. Pourtant, la jolie Gryffondor l'entendit très bien.

- Et toi Drago ? éluda-t-elle.

Il fixa ses iris gris droit devant lui.

- Des fois, je suis mort de peur.

Hermione approuva et planta un baiser contre sa gorge.

- Je crois qu'on a tous peur, susurra-t-elle.


	39. Chapitre 38 : Drago face à sa destinée

Coucou tout le monde !

Merci de votre patience et de continuer à lire, cela me chauffe toujours le cœur :) Des réponses, des réponses dans ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 38 : Drago face à sa destinée_**

* * *

Le petit professeur, du haut de la pile vacillante d'ouvrages où il s'était juché, les cribla de ses yeux perçants, un à un.

- J'ai reçu vos ASPICS blancs, c'est tout à fait déplorable ! lança Flitwick. Aucun d'entre vous n'a été capable de soigner une morsure de serpent à l'aide de sortilège. Comment espérez-vous obtenir une note satisfaisante dans cette matière avec des résultats aussi lamentables ?

Les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles se ratatinèrent sur leurs chaises.

Drago grinça des dents. C'était vrai qu'il avait un peu cafouillé, mais les sortilèges de soins, de rangements et de confort, et ceux d'hygiène et de nutrition qu'on leur avait appris durant cette année, se relevaient ardus.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, poursuivit le professeur, irrité, que lors de votre examen, vous aurez trois sujets au choix. Chacun traitera d'une des catégories que nous avons étudiées. En guérison, attendez-vous à quelque chose de bien plus difficile encore ! L'année dernière, il fallait administrer les premiers soins à une personne fictive brûlée au deuxième degré par le souffle d'un dragon. Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous auriez fait, après ce que j'ai vu pour les serpents…

Un léger rire nerveux secoua les élèves. Au nombre de quarante, ils avaient tous cru, parallèlement aux précédentes années, que celle-ci serait relativement sympathique et très « cool ». Grave erreur.

Si le professeur Flitwick était fin pédagogue, et avait bien réparti le programme scolaire sur les six premières années, la septième devait voir les étudiants réaliser des prouesses afin de suivre un entrainement draconien. Tous s'étaient leurrés en songeant que cette année encore, les cours ressembleraient plus à des vacances qu'à de réelles leçons.

- On aurait jamais dû prendre cette option, souffla Blaise à Drago. - Je te le fais pas dire, répliqua Drago. Mais qui a eu l'idée ? Qui m'a assuré que ce serait merveilleux de connaitre peut-être des sorts qui déclencheraient un plus grand plaisir sexuel, pourraient nous endormir en quelques secondes si on était en position indélicate un jour, ou qui encore, seraient en mesure de nous rendre malades en plein devoir ?

Blaise eut l'air songeur. Pansy, à quelque pas d'eux, envoya un sourire goguenard à Drago qui leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, le métis était réellement insupportable par moment.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? appela le professeur. J'ai l'impression de perturber vos conservations. Mais vous me paraissez bien éveillé, partagez-nous donc le fond de votre pensée !

Drago secoua sa tête et Flitwick continua.

- En deuxième catégorie, l'organisation. Ranger une pièce du sol au plafond, sans bouger le doigt mais seulement votre baguette. Le balai, le chiffon, faire la poussière… Il ne doit rester aucune trace. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez bien prendre note, ce sera le thème de votre prochain ASPIC blanc, jeudi matin.

Soupir consterné de toute la classe. McGonagall avait sorti la même chose aux Serpentards pour le même jour. Ainsi que Rogue. Et Lupin. Et Binns.

Ils émergèrent de la salle de classe peu après. Drago fulminait littéralement, ses iris gris envoyant des éclairs dans toutes les directions.

- Quelle semaine ! s'énerva-t-il auprès de Blaise et Pansy, alors qu'ils partaient d'un bon pas vers la salle de botanique. On doit gérer le stress, les ASPICS, les révisions, préparer le week-end pour Hermione, se coltiner tout ça ! Si la Chourave m'annonce quelque chose pour jeudi, j'explose les serres ! Une tension indicible nouait sa nuque. Cette semaine, plus que tout autre dans l'année, allait être cauchemardesque.

Blaise aussi, les traits tirés, lui renvoya un regard lourd de sens. Pansy se contenta de passer sa main dans son dos. Ils avancèrent rapidement en direction du parc. Si en plus, ils devaient prendre des retenus par-dessus le marché pour le retard, c'était fichu.

Les trois Serpentards retrouvèrent Hermione au déjeuner, dans un état encore plus lamentable. Elle ne les salua même pas. La main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, elle lisait attentivement son manuel, prenant des notes rapidement sur un parchemin.

- Bien dormi ? lança Blaise.

Elle haussa ses yeux charbonneux vers lui, tendue.

- Zabini, si c'est pour me poser de telles questions que tu m'interromps, je te serai grès de t'en passer. Merci, franchement. - Tu as eu ta part de travail ? devina Pansy. - Ma part ? répéta Hermione, hystérique, alors que Drago posait sa main sur sa cuisse, sous la table, tentant de la calmer. Ma part ? Je dois rédiger plus de vingt parchemins pour l'ensemble de mes matières pour après-demain matin. J'ai trois oraux blancs jeudi, deux pratiques l'après-midi, et cinq oraux blancs vendredi, et j'ai été collée en Arithmancie car cette andouille de Fletchey s'est collé à moi ! ragea Hermione. J'en ai pour quatre heures à récurer les toilettes des filles ce soir ! Alors oui, j'ai eu ma dose !

Ils grimacèrent tous mais dans le cas de Drago, c'était plus à la mention du Poufsouffle. Ainsi, il n'avait pas pris ses menaces au sérieux. Il allait falloir régler cela aussi.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur Hermione, déjà repartie dans son travail. Drago accentua la pression sur sa jambe et elle lui offrit une moitié de sourire, sans se détourner de ses études.

- On s'est fait remballer comme des fientes d'elfes par Flitwick, soupira Blaise. Pourtant, on…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Hermione s'était penchée, avait tiré son sac à elle et en avait sorti un épais volume. Elle l'abattit devant Blaise, faisant sursauter l'ensemble des Serpentards.

- Tu n'as qu'à apprendre, car toi, tu as le temps, figure-toi !

Aucun d'entre eux ne pipa mot, car ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Ils avaient gagné la coupe de Quidditch, mais au détriment de certaines matières scolaires.

Drago mastiqua lentement un morceau de pomme de terre. La Gryffondor l'attendrissait dans cette posture de panique intense. Dans moins de six jours, elle se rendrait au manoir Malefoy et verrait le Lord. Dieu seul savait ce qui l'attendait. A cette pensée, une boule noua la gorge de Drago. Peut-être ne reviendrait-elle pas ? Le Lord pourrait vouloir la garder sous sa main, afin de protéger dignement sa descendance…

L'idée de ne pas fuir, et de peut-être rester ici refit surface. Ce ne serait pas si grave, il aurait d'immenses privilèges et serait servi en roi, là-bas. Près d'elle.

- Tu te sens prête, Hermione ? bafouilla finalement Blaise, la bouche pleine de sauce tomate. - Ah, ces italiens, ils ne savent même pas manger des spaghettis élégamment ! s'épouvanta Pansy en lui tendant une serviette. - Prête pour quoi, Blaise ? répondit sèchement Hermione, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Pour les exams ? Absolument pas ! - Non… pour samedi.

Hermione le contempla bêtement, soudain plongée dans ses réflexions.

- Parce que je dois faire quelque chose de particulier ? questionna-t-elle. - Tu vas au… manoir Malefoy, articula Blaise, croyant qu'elle avait oublié. Tu sais… pour… - Oui, je suis un peu au courant, merci, Blaise. En quoi je dois être prête ? J'y vais, et je reviens, c'est tout. J'ai mes ASPICS à passer, c'est la seule et unique chose qui compte. Après, je verrai avec Voldemort.

Ils tressaillirent tous au nom de leur maître. Mais ils n'osèrent pas lui demander de baisser d'une octave. « iElle n'a d'égale que moi /i» planait sinistrement au-dessus d'eux, comme une mauvaise menace.

La cloche sonna peu après et ils se levèrent, se préparant mentalement pour la suite de la journée.

Ils n'eurent que Potions en commun l'après-midi. Cela sembla défiler lentement. Drago lorgnait Hermione autant qu'il le pouvait, se languissant de pouvoir se serrer contre elle le soir même, lorsque les lumières s'éteindraient dans le château.

Toutefois, cet instant paraissait ne jamais vouloir arriver. Il dina seul car elle avait déjà gagné sa retenue, souhaitant certainement l'écourter autant que possible.

Leur salle commune incroyablement vide, comme cela n'arrivait jamais, Drago soupira et se mit à ses devoirs. Il s'agissait plus d'éviter les commentaires grincheux des professeurs que d'autre chose. Les heures affermissaient son opinion comme quoi rejoindre le maitre ne lui serait que bénéfique.

Après ce dessein magnifique de fuite, il avait l'impression que la collaboration s'imposait à lui comme sa plus brillante illumination. Luxe, amis autour de lui et heureux, Pansy protégée, Hermione à ses côtés, pouvoir, richesse… Il n'allait tout de même pas tout quitter !

Certes, les meurtres qu'il devrait générer l'inquiétaient, mais pour l'heure, il tentait de ne pas s'en soucier, essayant de stériliser son esprit, de se tranquilliser.

Une heure du matin était passée. La fatigue commençait à faire son chemin et il bailla. Drago avait réellement espéré, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, qu'Hermione serait vite de retour et qu'ils se coucheraient ensemble.

Las, il s'étira. Pouvait-elle avoir eu des problèmes ? Cette question le fit ricaner. Si elle, habilitée comme elle l'était aux sorts de haut niveau, craignait quelque chose, le château n'était réellement plus un espace noble.

Il se coula dans la chambre de la Gryffondor et se coucha dans ses draps, inhalant pleinement, puis inspirant son parfum qui semblait partout.

Son corps froid et transi le réveilla brutalement, lorsqu'elle se glissa contre lui, peu après.

- Tu es glacée, susurra-t-il en frémissant. - Oh oui…, bafouilla-t-elle en tremblant. Il y a eu une fuite dans les toilettes, j'étais dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux… Saleté de Mimi geignarde… - Tu t'es lavée, au moins ? s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

Hermione se moqua brièvement de lui en assurant que non, puis, écroulée de fatigue, s'abattit contre lui, muette. Elle dormait profondément. En se lovant contre elle, passant sans cesse la peau douce de son épaule contre ses lèvres entrouvertes, il finit par s'assoupir également.

HHHH

Au petit-déjeuner, des cernes striaient les yeux de Drago et d'Hermione. L'air narquois de Blaise leur révéla ce qu'il pensait de leur nuit. Ils n'eurent pas à nier, tant il paraissait convaincu de son inspection.

L'arrivée inopinée de Luna, qui s'installa à côté de lui, les débarrassa de ses allusions obscènes.

- On a quoi comme cours ? baragouina Drago en baillant. - McGo, gémit Pansy. Puis encore sortilèges, on va se faire assassiner… Soins aux créatures magiques. Défense contre les forces du Mal en double, puis potions. - Tuez-moi, ordonna Drago. - Mec, je n'ai pas ma baguette, avoua Blaise. Sinon, je t'obéirai. - Oh, mon Bouchon, roucoula Luna. Elle est dans ta poche, regarde. C'est un des effets des Bourkus, cette perte de mémoire. As-tu récemment été en contact avec des oreilles de chauves-souris ou des chameaux ? - Euh… non, avoua Blaise.

Une chouette se posa auprès d'eux et tendit sa patte vers Pansy. La brune fondit dessus et s'empara du parchemin. Les autres ne lui accordaient aucune attention.

Pansy déroula la feuille.

« iMiss, la potion est prête. Les souvenirs rejailliront. Attention. N'ai plus le droit d'être appelée par qui que ce soit d'autres que mes maîtres. W. /i»

Seule une elfe de maison pouvait rédiger une épître aussi brouillonne. Une elfe incroyable. Une elfe cultivée, celle de Narcissa Malefoy. Drago allait bientôt savoir ce qu'avait vécu sa mère. Qui l'avait occis.

Peu après, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de métamorphose. Les Gryffondor s'y trouvaient déjà, la plupart appuyés contre le mur, en position de force, près de l'antre de leur directrice de maison.

Mais cette fois, leur préoccupation n'était nullement l'avalanche d'ASPICS blancs qui les assaillait. C'était des ragots sans cesse répétés, et, au centre d'eux, le Weasel se faisait taquiner.

Patil et Brown tournoyaient autour du rouquin, avec des mines conspiratrices, et les autres élèves écoutaient d'une oreille rêveuse.

- Alors, Ron, ronronna Lavande. On te voit beaucoup avec Angelina Kathlins… - C'est vrai, ça, qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez ensemble ? s'enquit Parvati Patil. - Mais rien, arrêtez de me prendre la tête avec…

Drago avait éprouvé un malaise au nom de la Poufsouffle. Ce n'était pas possible, elle allait le poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, cette maudite sixième année !

La porte de la salle de cours venait de s'ouvrir, et les étudiants s'y dirigèrent.

La journée fut interminable, peut-être encore plus longue que la précédente. Drago chercha souvent Hermione, mais elle était à chaque fois cachée au cœur de la bibliothèque, croulant sous le flot de travail. Il la rejoignait et s'attelait à son tour à la tâche, n'ayant d'autre solution.

La mention du week-end qui se rapprochait, le raidissait à mesure que les heures défilaient. Une pression au niveau de son estomac, prenait de l'ampleur considérable, compliquant sa respiration.

Drago avait demandé à Hermione où elle en était dans la copie de l'intégralité des six précédentes années de cours. Elle avait répondu, enfin guillerette, que son avancée était sensationnelle. Aucune trace de tension chez elle, quant au samedi qui se profilait. C'était incroyable, elle ne transpirait que pour ses examens. Drago songea même à l'usage de drogue magique, mais il eut beau fouiller l'appartement, il n'en dénicha aucune.

Le soir, au diner, Drago profita de cet instant pour se détendre quelque peu. Il se servit une énorme part de pizza, ne souhaitant qu'un repas lourd qui pourrait lui tomber sur l'estomac et occuper un peu ce dernier. Blaise était là également, gazouillant tel un bébé. Et Hermione était restée à la bibliothèque.

- Luna est pleine d'ardeurs, en ce moment, baragouina Blaise. Elle me saute dessus à tout va, c'est tout simplement… - Ta vie hormonale nous passionne, Zabini, railla Tracey. Si tu pouvais la garder pour toi, nous serions encore plus ravis. Où est Pansy ?

Drago tourna sur lui-même, et constata que la brune manquait à l'appel. Encore.

- Elle disparait tout le temps, remarqua également Bullstrode. Elle a un mec ? - Une poupée comme elle doit tous les avoir à sa poursuite ! scanda Blaise, mal. - Peut-être, lâcha Davis, en mordillant ses lèvres. Va savoir dans quel camp il est, ce mec, quand on voit comment elle a parlé de notre échec sur la prise du ministère et de…

Drago se leva, et se pencha vers la Serpentarde, ses yeux gris vénéneux. Il posa ses mains devant elle, encadrant son assiette, et courba davantage son visage. Le seul son qui sortit de ses lèvres, ressemblait davantage à un sifflet qu'à une parole compréhensible.

- Davis, cracha Drago, n'insinue plus jamais cela sur Pansy, sinon, tu pourrais très bien te retrouver au fond du lac, un jour. Et l'on accusera certainement le calamar géant. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? - Par-parfaitement, bredouilla Tracey en se reculant.

Puis, attrapant son sac, Drago décampa. Il ne parvenait plus à déglutir la moindre bouchée de nourriture, tout son corps raidi par l'attente de la fin de la semaine.

D'un pas hâtif, il gagna la salle commune. Hermione y était aussi, son nouveau livre de magie noire en mains. Elle le lisait attentivement, tout en lorgnant Dispy qui effectuait le ménage de l'appartement. De toute évidence, cette vision l'exaspérait.

Drago laissa son sac au sol et se rapprocha d'Hermione. Il s'installa confortablement contre elle, et enfouit son nez dans son cou. Frémissant à son effluve vanillé, mélangé à celle du tabac.

- Drago ? appela Hermione, au loin. Ton elfe n'est pas un esclave, tu le sais bien ? - Elle aime ranger, soupira Drago. Laisse-la, c'est sa vie.

Hermione grinça des dents mais n'ajouta rien. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit basculer le tableau sur le côté, avant que Le Chevalier n'ait pu annoncer l'arrivée de Pansy.

La brune parvint au niveau des deux préfets-en-chef, essoufflée.

- Pile à l'heure, nota Hermione en se relevant, poussant délicatement Drago. - Pile à l'heure pour quoi ? questionna Drago. - Pour un peu de détente énergétique, ironisa Pansy.

Hermione rangea son livre d'un coup sec et les deux femmes se firent face, leur bâton magique dégainé l'un vers l'autre, menaçants.

- Vous n'avez pas une ronde ? s'enquit Pansy. - A vingt-et-une heures trente.

Et l'entrainement reprit. Le niveau s'était considérablement amélioré depuis le mois de janvier. Leur adresse aussi, et, à présent, même si elles ne cessaient d'évoluer et d'expérimenter de nouveaux sortilèges, elles étaient en mesure de parer chacun d'entre eux.

Drago se joignit à elles sur un regard d'entente, et ainsi, les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés. Il n'y avait pas que les charmes de protection qui comptaient, dans ce jeu, mais aussi la rapidité. Ils se jetaient tour à tour au sol, roulaient, se relevaient, bondissaient, se reculaient, feintaient…

C'était un manège constant d'actions et d'inactions, une danse malléable qui les laissaient pénétrer dans le temps. Le temps du combat, celui dont l'on ressortait victorieux, lorsque l'on en percevait toutes les évolutions et variations.

Le temps du combat. Eternel, perpétuel, insondable pour l'amateur. Il se poursuivit longtemps, puis Hermione cessa. Il lui fallait encore une heure de travail sur ses vingt parchemins à rendre pour le lendemain. Et préparer ses révisions pour les blancs du jeudi.

La nuit passa rapidement. Les Serpentards se réunirent à leur table, Hermione se joignant toujours à eux, depuis que plus rien ne l'intéressait chez les Gryffondor.

Un silence exemplaire émanait de Tracey Davis. La menace de Drago, la veille, l'avait calmée et abattue. Elle répondit à peine au « Bonjour » de Pansy, ses joues virant au rouge écarlate.

En considérant l'influence et le pouvoir qu'il détenait sur ses condisciples, Drago se remémora que Fletchey ne payait rien pour attendre. Il fallait qu'il aille régler ce problème de comportement, c'était intolérable que l'on le nargue ainsi, sous son nez.

Perdu dans ses songes, il eut un violent sursaut, lorsque la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit brutalement. Rogue jaillit dans la Grande Salle, comme un jouet sur ressort. Son regard noir brûlait telle de la braise, et il parcourut la pièce de ses yeux charbonneux, furibond.

- Ouh lala, ricana Bullstrode. Y en a qui vont prendre cher, mais alors, cher !

Drago la mitrailla de ses iris gris, afin qu'elle se taise. Déjà, si elle attirait l'attention, les foudres risquaient bien de s'abattre sur eux. Et ensuite, il éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour son parrain, et n'appréciait pas qu'on parle de lui dans son dos.

- Professeur Rogue ? demanda faiblement Dumbledore, n'ayant pas même la force de se lever de son siège, où il se tassait, à présent. - Monsieur le directeur, quelqu'un a pénétré mon placard personnel et m'a volé ! tonna la voix de Rogue. Non satisfait d'être inapte à acquérir les produits lui-même, cette personne va dérober les autres ! Et j'ai mon avis sur sa personnalité ! - Allez, Potty va en prendre plein les dents, savoura Blaise. - Sûrement, ajouta Hermione sans hausser ses prunelles noires de son ouvrage. - Je soupçonne fortement Harry Potter ! clama Rogue en le désignant du doigt.

MCgonagall se dressa aussitôt, prête à défendre son élève des accusations souvent injustifiées du professeur, envers cet élève. Mais, les récents évènements qui avaient vu Potter affronter la préfète-en-chef, ne joueraient pas en sa faveur. Il était encore en retenue pour ce comportement, d'ailleurs.

- Quel culot ! soufflaient des voix à la table de Serpentard, afin d'envenimer la tension. - Aberrant, approuvaient les autres. - Pouvez-vous, je vous prie, professeur Rogue, me donner les détails de cette reproche ? Comment savez-vous que c'est lui ? interrogea Dumbledore. - Je ne l'ai pas vu. Il avait revêtu sa cape d'invisibilité ! - C'est impossible, je l'ai perdue, révéla Harry en se levant. Professeur Rogue, je n'ai pas pénétré votre bureau, et je n'ai rien pris. - Vous mentez avec un affront, Potter ! ragea Rogue. Vous mériteriez bien de… - Rogue, retiens tes ardeurs, s'exclama Lupin en accourant. S'il dit ne pas l'avoir, c'est… - Qu'on le passe sous veritaserum ! exigea Rogue en abattant son poing dans sa main. Je ne peux plus supporter davantage que cet élève soit placé sur un piédestal !

Un brouhaha infernal explosa à ses paroles, et chacun approuva ses dires, ne cessant de relater une fois misérable où le Survivant avait pu obtenir tel privilège ou eu telle chose… Déjà, il avait été accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch en première année… Après, il se pointait en voiture volante ! Et il sortait la nuit, avec des loups-garous (mention à laquelle Lupin pâlit et recula d'un pas). Puis, on l'autorisait dans le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il montait une Armée secrète et…

Les Gryffondors protestaient vaillamment, assurant à torts et à travers que ce n'était que de la jalousie…

Le professeur McGonagall éclaircit sa voix. Puis, elle tapa dans son verre, du bout de sa fourchette. Devant l'inefficacité de ses actions, elle lança un Sonorus sur Dumbledore.

- Silence ! cria-t-il d'un ton majestueux, réduisant les cris au… silence. - Professeur, reprit Harry, j'accepte de me soumettre au veritaserum. - Ce n'est pas utile, Harry, répliqua Dumbledore. Nous te croyons. Je demande au coupable de se dénoncer à présent.

Personne ne bougea. Les élèves semblaient s'être transformés en pierre. Drago tira une moue en songeant qu'à nouveau, Potiron s'en tirait s'en soucis. Si ce n'était pas du privilège, ça ! Mais Drago ne commenta pas. Après tout, s'il était franc, il l'avait entendu se plaindre de cette disparition, dans un couloir.

- Dans ce cas, chaque directeur de maison mènera son enquête. Vous me rendrez votre bilan lundi, conclut Dumbledore.

Et la coupable blêmit, mais personne ne le remarqua. Sauf Hermione, qui cacha un sourire amusé, fermant ses yeux marron.

HHHH

Drago et Blaise, installés dans les gradins du stade, seuls, profitaient des premiers rayons de soleil que leur offrait le printemps.

Le blond tentait de ne pas réfléchir aux raisons qui avaient mené le métis à lui proposer de discuter. Il allait ramener sur le tapis leur conversation, lorsque Drago avait pris la fuite. Et cela, le Prince des Serpentard le redoutait ardemment.

- Mec, arrête de réfléchir, je perçois tes ondes cogiter jusque dans mon crâne, et ça me fait mal… - T'es pas habitué à la réflexion, argua Drago. - Pourquoi tu doutes, mec ? demanda finalement Blaise en le scrutant.

Drago promena ses yeux gris sur le terrain, dont l'herbe verte brillait sous l'astre du jour. Tout lui paraissait clair, à chaque réflexion poussée. A tout heure, deux esprits diamétralement opposés s'affrontaient en lui.

- Tu sais que Crabbe et Goyle sont convoqués au ministère ce week-end ? Ils doivent assister au procès de leurs parents pour avoir tenté de prendre le pouvoir par un coup d'état, avec le maître, annonça Blaise. A mon avis, c'est surtout pour regarder leur réaction, afin de juger s'ils doivent creuser davantage avec les jeunes… On risque d'avoir des ennuis si ces deux andouilles ne se tiennent pas à carreaux. - Ce week-end, il va se passer tellement de choses plus importantes, ricana Drago, nerveux. - Oui, je sais. Luna m'a dit que vendredi, on pourra faire un match amical de Quidditch avec les Serdaigle. L'équipe est libre parce que ce sera les révisions pour les BUSE et qu'ils n'ont pas de cinquième année dans… - Je ne parlais pas de ça… Blaise, on a fait une connerie. - Mais non, mec, tout marche comme sur… - Luna, on va te la prendre. Hermione va devenir la pire terreur jamais portée… - J'ai confiance en la vie, assura Blaise. - La Lovegood te fait fumer quoi ? L'herbe du stade ? - Euh non… je crois que c'était des fanes de carottes. C'est top, tu devrais ess… - Blaise, ça ne va pas aller… on a fait la pire boulette. - Si tu t'inquiètes pour Hermione, je suis certain qu'elle aura une super vie. - Elle va tuer. On l'a donnée au maitre, mais quel traitement va-t-il lui réserver ? - Celui de reine ! affirma Blaise. En plus, comme on est ses amis, elle nous protègera. On va être peinards. - T'as imaginé, par exemple, un truc très bête ? La mère de Potter l'a protégé en se sacrifiant pour lui. Peut-être que le Seigneur va préparer la même mise en scène. Il fera croire à Hermione que le gamin est menacé. Elle va se sacrifier pour lui. Et le gosse sera protégé de tout jusqu'à sa majorité. Pas mal, hein, la protection, pour dix-sept ans ? Le maitre aura le temps de préparer son empire et d'entrainer le môme. - Hermione va mourir, tu crois ? s'étouffa Blaise, en le toisant, horrifié. Mais le maître ne fera jamais… - Le maître tue des dizaines de personnes par jour. Que ce soit elle ou une autre n'y changera rien. De plus, elle était la meilleure amie de Potter. Peut-être que ce sera encore mieux aux yeux du Seigneur.

Le métis ne parvenait plus à avaler sa salive.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait…, souffla-t-il. - Alors le projet, je vais te l'expliquer. Hermione est en cloque à la mi-avril. Elle accouche en février. Elle se sacrifie en mars. On suit direct si on ne se tient pas bien. Et Luna, comme traitre à son sang, aura déjà été balayée.

A présent, des larmes ruisselaient sur les joues sombres du métis. Il contemplait le lointain, le regard immobile.

- Peut-être que je me trompe, annonça Drago. Mais c'est une théorie parmi les cent possibles qui trottent dans la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On ne sait laquelle il mettra à exécution, mais l'avenir ne sera peut-être pas rose pour nous. Je voulais juste que tu émerges de ton conte de fée.

Blaise se leva, le détailla douloureusement, les pleurs embuant toujours ses prunelles, déjantées à présent. Il s'enfuit, les jambes tremblantes lui donnant une démarche vacillante. Le blond demeura seul, avec, pour unique confident, le ciel bleu, pur, magnifique.

Comme pour clôturer dignement l'après-midi, Pansy se pointa et s'affaissa à ses côtés.

Ils discutèrent quelques instants d'inepties. Drago laissa Pansy guider la conversation. Elle était venue dans un but précis, évidemment. La brune n'était pas une femme qui perdait de son temps. Elle attendait seulement de pouvoir glisser sa question. Question qui arriva.

- Drago, dis-moi, débuta-t-elle sur un ton hésitant parfaitement étudié – et Drago sourit en pensant « iBonne Serpentarde, peut-être la meilleure de toutes /i». Drago, j'ai une question… Est-ce que tu préfères les muffins au chocolat ou aux pépites de noisette ? - Quoi ? s'exclama Drago. - Non, je plaisantais. Tu ne m'écoutais pas. En vérité, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais voulu abandonner la mission. Tu en as parlé l'autre jour, rappela-t-elle. - Oh… je… - Parce que la mission s'accomplit, en ce moment. Comment te places-tu ? Où, au juste ? - Je tente au mieux de trouver ma place, Pan. - Et alors, ça donne quoi ? - Un échec bouseux.

Pansy s'esclaffa, avant de braquer ses prunelles sur les anneaux de Quidditch qu'elle avait vaillamment défendus cette année-là.

- On l'a bien mérité, la coupe, soutint-elle, rêveuse.

Attitude serpentarde, paraitre ne pas accorder d'importance à la réponse de la question, afin que l'autre se confie plus franchement, craignant moins les répercussions de sa réponse.

- Je ne sais pas si la voie du Lord est vraiment celle que je veux arpenter. Des fois, je rêve de liberté, Pan, sans que l'on ne m'impose rien… - Tu ne crois pas au Lord ? - C'est plus complexe… Hermione, elle est une sang-de-bourbe, mais… mais est-ce qu'on doit réellement l'anéantir pour cela ? Elle n'y peut rien, cela ne la concerne pas, elle est née et c'est tout… Je suis perdu, Pan. - On l'est tous un peu, je suppose, approuva-t-elle. Ressaisis-toi. Tu veux venir ? Hermione propose de s'entrainer. J'ai croisé Blaise, il était au bord de l'apoplexie, on se passera de lui. Luna a encore dû le plaquer.

Drago sourit à cette mention, loin d'être repentant, et la suivit jusqu'à l'appartement des préfets-en-chef. S'il avait tu ses inquiétudes, c'était qu'il ne souhaitait pas affoler la brune.

Hermione se tenait debout, fumant pensivement, devant la terrasse. Elle avait poussé la baie vitrée et la brise fraiche parcourait la pièce. Elle contemplait les quelques élèves qui s'étaient rendus dans le parc afin de bénéficier de cette journée chaude.

L'entrainement débuta, comme à l'accoutume. Mais cette fois-ci, ni Drago ni Pansy ne purent prévenir le contrecoup. Heureusement, ils avaient fermé la fenêtre avant de démarrer.

Hermione voulut dégainer un sortilège puissant. Elle ne le maitrisait pas, et venait juste de le lire dans son recueil. En agitant sa baguette, l'enchainement des gestes était d'une complexité redoutable, et il fit présager le pire aux deux Serpentards.

Les paroles décousues que proférait Hermione se turent subitement. Un flash noir bouscula la pièce, avant de brusquement disparaitre.

Lorsque leur vision revint à la normale, Pansy et Drago se ruèrent sur le corps d'Hermione, au sol.

- Elle est… ? murmura Pansy, blême.

Drago enfouit ses doigts à tâtons dans la gorge d'Hermione, cherchant son pouls. Il battait faiblement.

- C'est quoi ce sort ? bredouilla Drago à Pansy.

Elle se jeta sur le livre d'Hermione et consulta la page où la Gryffondor avait retenu son attention.

- Un sort d'illusion. Très fort. Mais elle aurait dû le maitriser. - Alors, c'est une nouvelle crise, en déduisit Drago, la gorge serrée. - Je te laisse gérer, si besoin, envoie un signe.

Elle savait que Drago s'en chargerait mieux sans sa présence. La brune s'éclipsa, laissant le Prince des Serpentard serrer Hermione contre lui. Elle ne revenait toujours pas à elle, mais ses paupières se mirent à battre d'elles-mêmes.

- Hermione ? appela-t-il. - Tuer… le sang coule… Tout qui brûle… Le fer tranche… - Hermione ? paniqua Drago en la secouant.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement, laissant deux iris noir corbeau apparaitre. Drago sursauta devant la profondeur inquiétante qu'il découvrait.

- J'ai envie de sentir le sang couler, siffla Hermione dans son oreille. De te mordre jusqu'à déchirer ta peau… De percer ton cœur…

Drago tressaillit.

- Hermione, calme-toi, reprends-toi. Tout va bien aller, je suis là, chuchota Drago en la pressant davantage contre son torse.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se demanda s'il aurait le niveau de l'arrêter, si cela dégénérait. La magie qui résidait dans les veines d'Hermione menaçait de déborder.

- Et le sang jaillira. Je trouerai tes pensées, tu n'existeras que pour être mon esclave…

Drago ne put le retenir. Ses yeux le piquèrent. La honte le dévora à l'idée de pleurer, encore, mais il ne put l'empêcher. Une larme roula, puis une seconde, et un flot jaillit de ses yeux. Une peur sans nom commençait à faire son chemin chez lui, et l'unique phrase qui passait en boucle dans son esprit était : Qu'ai-je fait ?

Il se mit à trembler violemment. Hermione était importante pour lui ; il en ignorait les raisons, mais il avait l'impression acerbe de l'avoir entrainée dans l'abîme.

Hermione sentit le contact des pleurs chauds sur sa joue, et se redressa. Elle posa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire dessinée du blond, comme aspirant sa peau.

Drago bascula en arrière, attirant Hermione dans sa chute. Lorsqu'il releva ses paupières, il fit face à deux iris chocolat. Entièrement normaux. Il sut, que s'il devait y avoir une seconde crise de magie noire, il ne pourrait résister. A présent, il avait conscience, avec une compréhension soudaine, qu'Hermione devait partir. Qu'elle irait chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres ce week-end. Que Voldemort devrait la maitriser. Et que peut-être, reviendrait-elle avec plus de contrôle.

Hermione avait posé son visage sur le torse de Drago et l'enlaçait, muette. Le blond n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ses paroles, pour appréhender ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Tétanisée contre lui, Hermione n'esquissait plus un geste, pleine de culpabilité.

- Je suis désolée, Drago, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il aurait voulu affirmer que ce n'était pas grave. Que ce n'était rien. Mais c'était entièrement faux. Et le départ d'Hermione lui apparaissait désormais comme inévitable. C'était le seul moyen de la dompter, et, ainsi, à la fin de l'année, il pourrait la rejoindre, auprès du Lord. Car, après tout, Voldemort avait un projet terrible, mais si Hermione était sauve auprès de lui, Drago n'avait aucune raison de ne pas la suivre.

- Est-ce que tu vas revenir ? chuchota Drago. - Oui, Drago. Mais tout sera différent. D'un certain point.

Il méprenait le sens exact de sa phrase, mais, alors qu'elle résidait dans ses bras, il perçut nettement le cœur de la jeune femme tambouriner. Et une vague de sanglots violents la souleva. Elle peinait à inspirer tant toute sa poitrine s'enflait rapidement, avant de se crevait, comme meurtrie, agonisante.

Hermione enfouit sa face dans le torse de Drago, masquant encore plus ses yeux ambre, éplorée.

Drago caressa pensivement ses boucles emmêlées. Ils restèrent ainsi une heure, peut-être plus, certainement pas moins.

Drago ressentait la tension des mois derniers se concrétisait et pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. Le souffle lui manquait, et même sa relation avec Hermione avait pris un nouveau tournant, à cette péripétie inexorable de leur destinée. Puis, il eut une phrase, qu'il retenait trop, et à laquelle, dans le moment actuel, Hermione serait à même de lui fournir une réponse.

- Hermione, susurra-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pratiques tant la magie noire ? C'est très concentrée, tu pourrais moins t'acharner, mais apprendre sur cinq ans…

Elle frissonna contre lui. Mentir, une ultime fois.

- Par sa puissance, elle est la seule à même de m'assurer de demeurer en vie, dans les combats et les affrontements. - Mais tu es sous la protection du Lord, Hermione. Que risques-tu ?

Il aurait pu rire de l'oxymore de sa phrase. Après tout, peut-être que finalement, le plus grand danger pour la Gryffondor, était justement le Lord. Y avait-elle… pensé ? Etait-ce la réelle raison de son étude ? Mais elle ne connaissait leur mission que depuis quelques semaines. Ce n'était pas possible.

- Qui sait ? retourna Hermione, plus ferme. Protection constante. Où est Pansy ? - Encore envolée. - Travaille sûrement, précisa Hermione.

Elle résorbait la crise qui l'avait parcourue, et, à présent, se relevait. Drago se remit également sur pieds. Le soleil se couchait peu à peu, et ses derniers rais de lumière, irradièrent la pièce de tons vermillon et grenat. De rouge, couleur sang.

HHHH

La journée du jeudi fut terrible. Elle les rapprochait du week-end, et, malgré le fait que Drago sache ce départ constructif pour Hermione, il le redoutait. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus que deux jours à tenir, il songeait avec horreur que, peut-être, le Lord avait un projet tout autre pour Hermione, et qu'il leur avait assigné cette mission pour déguiser un prétexte.

Et la crainte de ne plus revoir Hermione, le noua au point, qu'il ne pensait à plus rien d'érotique en sa présence. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos, à mesure que la journée passait. Il ne lui restait plus que deux nuits, où il pourrait la serrer contre lui, et se griser de son parfum vanillé. Palper ses courbes douces contre les siennes.

Les ASPICS blancs, dont ce jeudi-là était friand, les achevèrent définitivement. Les épreuves se succédaient, l'Histoire de la Magie, les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal… A midi, les septièmes années qui sortirent des salles de classe, peinaient à avancer leurs pieds correctement. Flitwick avait ruiné leur avenir, au vue des chances qu'il leur restait pour l'examen. Aucun n'avait été capable de répondre correctement.

Ne restaient que Potions et Métamorphose, l'après-midi.

Lorsque Drago jaillit de l'antre de Rogue, qui concluait sa journée, il se rappela qu'Hermione était encore plus débordée, et ne serait libérée qu'aux environs de vingt heures. En tant que préfet-en-chef, il avait le droit à certains avantages, aussi, il demanda aux elfes de maison de leur servir une portion de repas, directement dans leur appartement.

Il aurait pu tenter un sortilège de nourriture mais, justement, le test en Sortilèges, avait été porté sur cette catégorie aussi, et, la seule chose qu'il pourrait faire apparaitre, était une soupe d'escargots, tant il était éreinté et excédé.

Drago se décida à effectuer quelques pas dans le parc du château. La plupart des Serpentards étaient retournés s'enterrer dans les cachots, anéantis par tous ces examens. Au contraire, le lendemain, vendredi, serait plus léger. C'était le tour des cinquièmes années d'y passer. Mention qui remémora à Drago le match amical que Blaise avait proposé contre Serdaigle.

Un Blaise entièrement normal qui avait passé sa tournée d'épreuves lui aussi. Il n'avait pas paru trop affecté par leur discussion de la veille, mais son rire avait perdu de sa vigueur. En réalité, il ne souriait plus du tout.

HHHH

Le match de Quidditch ne lui apporta pas le moindre sourire, ni le moindre repos. Les yeux posés dans les gradins, Drago avait lorgné Hermione, qui avait révisé passivement. Elle lui avait décoché un coup d'œil, quelques fois, mais rien n'était venu entraver davantage son étude.

Aucune crise n'était survenue, mais ce n'était pas étonnant, elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps de s'entrainer davantage.

Le match et son ardeur s'éteignaient lentement, lorsque Drago discerna la silhouette de Fletchey, au loin. Il s'éleva à nouveau, son balai entre ses cuisses raidies, et fonça aussitôt vers le Poufsouffle. Drago sauta en plein vol et atterrit devant lui, le faisait sursauter et pâlir.

Le blond dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sous la gorge de l'autre.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? bafouillait le Poufsouffle, totalement paniqué. - Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Juju, cracha Drago, furibond. Si jamais encore tu l'approches… - Qui ?! Approcher qui ? couina Flectchey. - Hermione Graner ! tonna Drago, féroce, en le plaquant contre un arbre. Ne la regarde plus. Et prends garde, protège toujours ton dos, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit…

Drago se recula, fier de son impression, et repartit sur le stade, après avoir enfourché son balai. Le Poufsouffle tremblait de tous ses membres, et la seule phrase qu'il prononça, lorsque Drago fut loin, était :

- Mais qui est ce gars ?

Drago freina sa course au niveau d'Hermione, toujours assise sur un banc, et qui feuilletait son manuel, songeuse. La soirée de la veille les avait rapprochés, autant le diner et leur ronde, que la nuit passée, enlacés, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Cela te tente, une promenade ? proposa Drago à Hermione, en se penchant vers elle. - Pourquoi pas ?

D'un geste de baguette, elle envoya ses affaires vers l'appartement. Elle les observa décoller et traverser plusieurs centaines de mètres de chemin. Puis, Hermione grimpa derrière Drago, et enfouit son visage dans sa cape verte.

Les autres joueurs étaient au vestiaire. Drago tapa le sol du pied, afin de leur donner l'élan nécessaire, et ils prirent leur envol à une vitesse fulgurante.

Le blond esquissa un sourire, lorsque les bras d'Hermione se nouèrent autour de son ventre.

Ils filaient à toute allure, et bientôt, quelques nuages s'entremêlèrent à leur course. C'était un déluge savoureux de légèreté.

Les rayons de soleil les caressaient, le vent les fouettaient, leur arrachaient des larmes.

Hermione avait niché son menton dans le cou de Drago, appuyant son visage contre sa nuque. Il savourait ce contact, tentant d'occulter le départ du lendemain matin.

En baissant les yeux vers les mains d'Hermione, nouées sur son ventre, il aperçut les cicatrices du sectusempra. Il tenta de s'illustrer la courageuse et hardie Gryffondor, s'avançant vers la tanière des lionceaux, provoquant Potter, et épanchant la douleur du sortilège. Pour le rejoindre, pour le secourir, lui, Drago Malefoy.

Il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connue, alors qu'ils foulaient l'air vigoureux, les nuages dansants, la brise du printemps.

Elle était contre lui, sa poitrine pressée dans son dos, et leurs jambes ballantes se frôlaient par moment. Ses mèches bouclées tourbillonnaient autour d'eux. Elles se paraient de centaines de couleurs, irréelles dans la luminosité.

Un vol d'oiseaux les surprit. Ils formaient un grand V et s'élançaient, vers les arbres, au loin, des montagnes avoisinantes.

Ce moment, loin de la guerre, de la mort et du sang, les souda encore plus. Frémissant à chaque fois, Drago percevait les lèvres d'Hermione déposer quelques baisers dans sa gorge.

Il effectua un virage serré, et elle se cramponna davantage contre lui, comme unissant leurs corps.

Ils survolèrent le lac et le même rire leur vint, en se rappelant la manière dont cette année avait débuté, avec leur croisière en barques. Drago, à présent, n'éprouvait plus aucune envie vengeresse, même lorsqu'un première année le pointait du doigt et relatait encore l'histoire à un autre étudiant.

Drago revint au moment présent, se forçant à apprécier cette balade. C'était peut-être leur dernière. Il se raidit.

Puis, son cœur effectua une embardée sensationnelle, en même temps qu'un grand vide tomba sur ses épaules, lorsqu'Hermione chuchota à son oreille :

- Drago… est-ce que tu sais que… je t'aime beaucoup ?

Incapable de répondre, tant la pression de sa gorge s'était décuplée, il pressa seulement les doigts de la jeune femme entre les siens.

Et le sourire qui éclaira le visage du blond, défiait même le soleil, tout-puissant.

HHHH

Le diner de la soirée fut morose. Les Serpentards étaient égaux à eux-mêmes, mais, entre Pansy, Blaise, Drago et Hermione, un silence dur résidait. Toutefois, il s'entravait par instant, lorsque les regards d'Hermione et Drago se croisaient. Alors, leur escapade leur revenait en mémoire, et une complicité s'allumait entre eux, une flamme robuste, qui les revigorait.

Ils savaient tous deux, que, jamais ils ne pourraient oublier cet instant. Et d'ailleurs, face à face, leurs jambes restèrent liées toute la soirée. Pansy s'en rendit compte, en faisant intentionnellement tomber sa fourchette.

Le professeur Dumbledore, sollicitant leur attention, se releva dans sa chaise, avec une énergie nouvelle, que personne n'avait décelée chez lui depuis des mois.

- Votre attention, s'il vous plait, clama-t-il. - Il pète la fritte, le vieux ! remarqua Nott.

Tour à tour, chaque étudiant pivota vers le directeur.

- Le ministère de la magie et moi-même avons pris une décision que je ne partage avec vous, que maintenant. D'abord, n'ayez crainte. Les erreurs produites par le passé, ne se renouvelleront pas cette année, soyez-en certains. Monsieur Scrimgeour, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine.

Le ministre de la magie était là, en effet, discret, dans un angle de la Salle, derrière la table des Professeurs. Il grimpa les quelques marches de l'estrade, et opina en direction de Dumbledore. Le ministre se plaça devant les élèves, et, joignant ses mains, s'adressa à eux :

- Le ministère de la magie a été attaqué, il y a de cela plusieurs jours. Beaucoup de vos parents sont venus nous soutenir, certains d'entre eux nous ont trahis en se ralliant aux côtés de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il est de notre devoir de vous protéger de l'influence de ce sorcier, dont le pouvoir dévastateur peut atteindre chacun d'entre vous. Vous êtes tous concernés. Ne vous laissez pas amadouer par des promesses de gloire, les seules choses qui vous attendent, sont le meurtre et la mort. Nous avons décidé, en accord avec votre directeur, de mobiliser des forces dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Elles seront là pour vous protéger. Si vous éprouvez le moindre doute, n'hési… - Scrimgeour, appela Dumbledore, d'une voix sèche. Les élèves sont ici chez eux, et ils ont également leurs professeurs auxquels se confier, s'ils le souhaitent.

Blaise fronça ses sourcils et soupira :

- Je capte rien… - Chut ! répliqua Hermione, agacée. - Aussi, ces défenses sont là pour vous, reprit Scrimgeour, irrité. Je tiens à préciser que les renseignements que vous auriez à nous apporter, nous seront forts utiles dans notre lutte. Si le ministère a été visé, Poudlard va l'être à son tour. - Pas con, le ministre, souffla Blaise, railleur. - Tu vas te taire, oui ? cracha Hermione.

Mais Scrimgeour se reculait déjà, échangeait quelques mots avec le directeur, et s'en alla, sur un salut général.

Hermione mordillait ses lèvres, le regard perdu dans son assiette.

- On va avoir du mal à te faire partir, demain, constata Pansy. - Non, je m'en sortirai sans problème, affirma Hermione. Une fois qu'on est dans le château, c'est bon. Je vais guetter cette nuit, et surveiller leur agencement des rondes. Ce que je redoute, c'est surtout le retour. Ils nous refont le coup de la cinquième année, et je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne les vire pas. Assurément, le retour sera difficile, voire impossible. - Le retour ? répéta Blaise. - Tu devrais arrêter de fumer de la carotte, grinça Drago. - Ça devient sérieux, chuchota Pansy, en remarquant trois aurors se poster à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Alors, pour le retour ? - Peut-être par le lac, songea à haute voix Hermione. Mais non, un périmètre de sécurité l'encadrera sûrement. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver lundi, après ce maudit procès, qu'au moins ils s'occupent avant de nous occuper ! s'exaspéra-t-elle. Ils vont nous casser les pieds avec les couvre-feux… - Peut-être que tu devrais voir comment Crabbe et Goyle vont faire, pour aller au procès de leurs parents, proposa Pansy.

Cette idée n'était pas si sotte, et Drago interpella les deux autres, qui s'approchèrent. Ils avaient pris en volume, depuis l'incarcération de leurs géniteurs. Sûrement redoutaient-ils de ne pas revenir de ce week-end, eux non plus, mais de filer droit à Azkaban.

- Alors, comment allez-vous revenir du ministère ? questionna Drago. - Bah… euh…, bafouilla Crabbe. Je sais pas. - Et ça ne te préoccupe pas ? s'agaça Pansy. - Bah maintenant, si… - On va être mal, grogna Drago. - Surtout que je n'ignore quand je reviendrai, confia Hermione à voix basse, sans que les deux gorilles n'aient vent de ses paroles.

Drago congédia Crabbe et Goyle d'un coup de main, et ils reculèrent piteusement.

- Peut-être que le maître te trouvera une solution ? proposa Pansy.

Mais Hermione gardait son regard résolument tourné vers la table.

- Pourquoi tu n'empruntes pas un passage secret ? demanda Blaise. - Je vais me faire pincer, Zabini ! s'énerva Hermione. Réfléchis un peu, je ne saurai pas si quelqu'un se trouve ou pas devant l'entrée, ce sera beaucoup trop risqué. - Alors, la Salle-Sur-Demande. Il doit y avoir un moyen de t'y faire parvenir…, lâcha Drago. - Pas un moyen que l'on puisse trouver en une nuit ! Maudit ministère, il doit avoir de gros intérêts pour ramper sur le sol de Poudlard. Proposer son aide, même un lépreux mourant n'en voudrait pas, dit Hermione, les lèvres pincées.

Elle se leva brusquement et, les trois autres sur les talons, quitta la Grande Salle. Mais, une main se brandit devant elle. Un auror lui bloquait le chemin.

- Pardon ? s'informa Hermione, mauvaise. Vous obstruez le passage. - Mademoiselle, puis-je vous demander où vous comptez aller et votre programme du… - Professeur ! tonna Hermione en pivotant vers Dumbledore, et en désignant l'auror, furibonde. Je suis préfète-en-chef, et je dois répondre de tous mes actes, est-ce sérieux ? - Absolument pas, miss Granger, certifia Dumbledore en se redressant. Dawlish, veuillez libérer le passage à miss Granger. Ni elle ni Monsieur Malefoy, n'ont à répondre à vos requêtes. Ils sont tenus en estime dans notre établissement, et nous n'apprécierons aucune question indiscrète sur leur conduite.

Le bras qui l'immobilisait s'ôta aussitôt, et ils purent passer tous quatre. Après quelques pas dans les couloirs, Pansy rit.

- Eh bien, voilà, tu l'as ton laissez-passer ! Avant que l'un d'eux n'ose te questionner… - Oui, je n'y avais même pas songé, avoua Hermione. C'est donc réglé. On se voit dimanche, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Blaise et de Pansy.

Puis, elle se détourna, et, en compagnie de Drago, escalada les marches qui menaient à leur appartement. Le Chevalier débuta un éloquent discours mais les deux préfets passèrent outre et lui donnèrent le mot de passe.

Franchissant le portrait, Hermione alluma une cigarette. Elle poussa la fenêtre coulissante et s'engagea sur la terrasse. Quelques lumières scintillaient dans le parc, des faibles lumos qui éclairaient plusieurs couples.

Drago posa ses mains sur les épaules de la Gryffondor, et l'attira contre lui. Cette sensation lui rappela leur promenade, plus tôt dans la journée, et ils fermèrent tous deux leurs yeux.

Puis, le blond l'attira vers la chambre rouge et or. Il aurait voulu lui faire l'amour, enfin, goûter à sa peau. Et l'idée que le maître la palperait avant lui, le répugnait. Toutefois, ses nerfs étaient trop à vif, pour qu'il puisse songer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, à la toucher.

Hermione ôta ses habits, et, revêtant uniquement un t-shirt, se glissa sous le duvet. Drago l'y rejoignit, abaissant ses paupières, masquant les larmes qui y naissaient.

Hermione le serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux dorés, parsemant son cou de baisers doux. Il avait l'impression qu'elle tentait de le rassurer.

Puis, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lentement, elle pressa leur bouche, puis leur langue se mêlèrent. Drago frémit contre elle, et la rapprocha de son torse.

Sa peau lisse, ses courbes, il la découvrait ce soir. Même, le baiser qu'ils partageaient, n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents. Il dégageait une sensualité mille fois supérieure aux autres, il était chaste, et pur, le happant sans cesse dans l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

Il songea avec horreur que demain, il se réveillerait seul. Alors, il ferma son étreinte autour des hanches de la jeune femme, l'encastrant contre lui, ne décrochant pas leurs visages soudés. Jusqu'au bout de la nuit, leur baiser les porterait.

HHHH

- Merci beaucoup, chuchota Pansy, la gorge serrée. - Ça va aller ? s'enquit-il, des trémolos dans la voix. - Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai peur pour elle, je n'ai rien osé dire aux deux autres, mais… - Pan, arrête, tais-toi, supplia son amant. Pas un mot de plus. C'est mon amie.

Le placard étroit les réunissait une dernière fois pour cette semaine. Dans la tension de ce début de week-end, ils n'avaient pu échanger aucun baiser. Pourtant, Dieu savait que cette cachette les avait souvent réunis.

- J-je… nous ne devons plus rester là, susurra Pansy. Toutes les patrouilles qui tournent dans les couloirs, avec les aurors… on va se faire pincer et on risque de tout ficher en l'air. - Mais, Pansy… je t'aime.

Des larmes bouleversèrent les yeux sombres de la Serpentarde. Elle se jeta au cou du jeune homme, enserrant son cou, humant son odeur, pleurant silencieusement.

- Moi aussi… Tellement. - J'aimerais un jour, qu'on se promène, main dans la main, que l'on s'embrasse devant tout le monde… - Si tu savais à quel point j'en meurs d'envie, également, avoua Pansy. Tiens, je te rends ça.

Elle lui tendit la cape d'invisibilité, roulée en boule, nichée contre elle.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle, d'une voix rauque. J'ai pu tout finir à temps… Je n'en aurai plus besoin, normalement. - Je t'en prie, Pan… - Ah, je dois savoir quelque chose…

Son amant grimaça et elle sourit dans la pénombre du placard. Il craignait toujours qu'elle le questionne trop, et il n'avisait pas qu'elle était Serpentarde, qu'elle ne le mettrait jamais en porte à faux. Qu'elle savait s'arrêter et freiner sa curiosité.

- A Noël, au bal, tu… tu n'étais pas au château, mais tu es revenu pour que nous dansions ensemble. - Oui, affirma-t-il, rêveur à ce souvenir. - Comment as-tu fait pour passer sans être vu ? Elle devra quitter le château discrètement… - La salle-sur-demande. Il y a un portrait avec un passage secret. Une jeune fille. Elle devra transplaner avant d'arriver au bout. - Merci, merci beaucoup… Tu sais que tu vas me manquer ? souffla Pansy. - Tu deviens sensible, une vraie Gryffondor, railla-t-il, ému lui aussi. Allez, va. A bientôt.

Un court instant, éphémère, elle joignit leurs lèvres. Il voulut approfondir leur étreinte, elle s'était déjà reculée.

Les cheveux roux du jeune homme, scintillèrent doucement lorsqu'elle ouvrit le placard et s'enfuit au loin. Leur éclat mourut quand le battant revint à sa place initiale.


	40. Chapitre 39 : Mémoires d'une âme maudite

Coucou tout le monde !  
Un petit chapitre court, parce que je suis débordée. Je viens de sortir mon premier roman en entier, Six Semaines pour Te Conquérir, et d'autres livres ne demandent qu'à être écrits... !

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, voici la suite, ce qu'il nous reste de Drago, après le départ d'Hermione...  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 39 : Mémoires d'une âme condamnée_**

* * *

Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, une nausée le saisit en considérant le vide entre ses bras. Il n'eut besoin d'aucun coup d'œil pour s'assurer que les vêtements d'Hermione avaient disparu. Il le savait.

Il croyait avoir ressenti son absence, lorsqu'il lui avait donné le philtre d'Amortentia, après la St Valentin, et qu'elle était censée avoir rejoint le maitre. Désormais qu'elle n'était plus, un vide immense s'était abattu dans son cœur. Surtout depuis sa déclaration… « _… je t'aime beaucoup _» qui résonnait en boucle dans son crâne.

Ce week-end, qui débutait très mal, ne ressemblerait à aucun de ceux qu'il avait connus, il le pressentait déjà. Il avait espéré qu'elle le réveillerait en même temps qu'elle, afin qu'il l'accompagne. Il n'en était rien, peut-être était-ce mieux, peut-être était-ce pire. Mieux, il avait écourté le départ tragique, et éventuellement larmoyant. Pire, son odeur et sa chaleur lui manquaient déjà cruellement.

Persistaient la crainte et le dégoût. Reviendrait-elle ? Et le Lord allait apposer ses mains infâmes sur son corps. Dans ses boucles châtaines. Drago éprouva encore plus violemment le frisson remonter son échine, et son estomac se retourner.

Il se leva et se vêtit, comateux.

La matinée le vit errer dans les couloirs du château, lorgner pensivement ses habitants, sans qu'aucun commentaire n'interrompe sa léthargie. Il n'ôta aucun point à de jeunes Gryffondors qui commettaient des âneries, et ceux-ci l'observèrent, dubitatifs. Ils pensaient s'en prendre pour un mois de retenue, ils venaient d'avoir une chance inconsidérable.

S'il croisa des Serpentards, Drago les salua peut-être, il ne s'en rappelait plus. Blaise et Pansy avaient disparu, tout s'était volatilisé, il était seul, et il avançait, imperturbable, sans remarquer les aurors ou les professeurs ou les étudiants.

Il aurait dû réviser, surtout en Sortilèges, mais la seule mention qui revenait sans cesse était cette question, latente, et qui éclatait maintenant : « _Où ai-je envoyé Hermione ? _». L'unique réponse satisfaisante qu'il tolèrerait, serait le retour de la miss-je-sais-tout, en un seul et même morceau.

Aux alentours de midi, il sortit de sa transe au contact froid de la pierre. Il s'était assis dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch, et ignorait depuis combien de temps il s'y trouvait.

Drago songea qu'il y aurait dû avoir entrainement, cet après-midi. Mais cette semaine, il les avait tous annulés. À quoi bon, la coupe n'était-elle pas à eux, cette année ? Même la coupe, pouvait brûler. Qu'avait-il à faire de cette bonbonne d'or ? Lui apportait-elle le répit, l'apaisement ?

Il se releva et reprit son défilement dans les couloirs. Il paraissait que toute la lumière du monde s'était évanouie en un souffle. Les gardes postés autour des entrées principales et des salles communes ne l'alarmaient pas. Les filles qui gloussaient en l'apercevant, lui semblaient de délicieuses statues auxquelles il ne prêtait nul égard.

Il atterrit à la bibliothèque et s'écroula sur la chaise qu'Hermione affectionnait, devant de la table que la Gryffondor fréquentait perpétuellement, pour son reclus et sa tranquillité.

Drago y resta quelques instants, à l'imaginer là, révisant, souriant pensivement. Mais comme rien ne venait, il se redressa et gagna l'appartement. À la recherche du chat noir d'Hermione. Il dégageait l'odeur de sa propriétaire, peut-être que si Drago le serrait contre lui, il pourrait se rendormir et ne se réveiller qu'au retour de la jeune femme.

Drago eut beau l'appeler, le soudoyer, lui proposer des poissons frits ou n'importe quoi d'autre, le félin ne répondit nullement. Et le blond grinça des dents. N'avait-il pas affirmé à Hermione que son maudit chat était trop sauvage ! Incorruptible, insensible, gracieux… un vrai Gryffondor.

Des coups furent frappés au portrait, et Drago délivra le passage. Blaise déboula, l'air tyrannisé qu'il tentait de masquer, transparaissait enfin. Il n'était plus parvenu à sourire, depuis le discours que lui avait tenu Drago, sur leur avenir et sur celui d'Hermione. Et, à présent qu'Hermione n'était plus là, il se laissait aller, dévoilant son visage paniqué.

Ah mec, j'en peux plus, j'te jure. T'as raison, on n'aurait pas dû faire tout ça.

Drago opina, silencieusement. Il n'ouvrait pas la bouche, car les paroles qui en jailliraient seraient bien trop confuses.

Viens avec moi, on va regarder au stade. Y a un match amical entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, enchaina Blaise. Faut pas qu'on reste ici, on va finir fous et ivres morts.

Drago le suivit sans s'en rendre compte. Ils débouchèrent sur le stade, et il parut encore plus vert aux yeux du Prince des Serpentards.

Les deux jeunes hommes, si différents physiquement, renvoyaient la même impression aujourd'hui. L'hébétude, l'égarement, et la peur.

Où est Pansy ? balbutia Drago.  
J'sais pas.

Leurs pupilles se contentèrent de survoler les silhouettes mouvantes qui parcouraient les airs, dans une lutte incessante et acharnée, pour une balle.

J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait pu jouer à un sport pareil avec la mission qu'on avait, avoua finalement Drago.  
Moi non plus. Quand je pense à tous les buts que je n'ai pas su mettre.

Drago fronça ses sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien. Il n'était pas d'humeur à commenter.

Seulement, les personnes qui évoluaient sur leurs balais, lui rappelait lui, hier, avec Hermione, cet instant où ils flottaient dans le firmament clair, parcourant des kilomètres. Il revoyait dans des flashs, ses mains autour de sa taille, leurs doigts entrecroisés, sa confession, ses boucles qui caressaient son visage, son apaisement…

Il faut que je boive quelque chose, murmura Drago, lugubre.  
Ah…

Alors, aussi discrètement qu'il était en mesure de le faire, Blaise fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il envoya un patronus, léger, un très doux sillon, qui ne laissa aucune trace après son passage.

HHHH

Pansy vit le patronus arriver et s'enferma aussitôt dans une salle de classe vide, avant qu'il ne délivre le message.

« _Drago a besoin d'alcool. Je vais lui conseiller d'appeler son elfe. _»

La brune fut prise d'un vertige, devant la concrétisation de tous ses projets. Elle trembla puis se reprit, les mains vibrant tant qu'elle dut se reprendre à deux fois, avant que son message ne soit correctement orthographié.

Normalement, aujourd'hui, au manoir Malefoy, on ne surveillerait pas beaucoup la correspondance. Avec l'invitée qu'il recevait, la demeure devait être en fête. C'était le moment.

«_D va te demander de l'alcool. Glisse la potion de souvenir dedans. Renvoie-moi vite ta réponse. P. _»

L'elfe de maison recevrait bientôt la missive, et une fois que Drago aurait ingurgité le liquide, il saurait qui avait occis sa mère.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, si l'on confiait des missions très détaillées à Blaise, il les réussissait parfaitement. Il devait la prévenir des projets de Drago pour la soirée et l'influençait, et c'était parfait. Tout fonctionnait comme prévu, tellement bien, que même Pansy s'en étonnait. Et s'en délectait.

Pansy observa l'hibou prendre son envol, le cœur battant. L'avenir de la guerre était entre ses serres.

HHHH

Oh, Messire, vous avez une figure bien pâle, puis-je vous recommander un de mes amis ? argua le Chevalier du Catogan. Il est sous forme de peinture mais pourrait très bien vous…  
Descente en Enfer, marmonna Drago en pénétrant le salon, Blaise sur les talons.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé.

Il faut que je me prenne un bon verre, pour bien m'assommer, je me sens vraiment mal, soupira Drago.  
À ta place, j'appellerais l'elfe de ton manoir. Vous devez avoir quelques bons crus, et personne ne remarquera leur absence, avec Hermione là-bas.  
Bonne idée, approuva Drago. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger d'un pouce. Dipsy.

L'elfe des Malefoy se matérialisa devant lui et s'inclina bien bas.

Apporte-moi plusieurs bouteilles de vin et de whisky. Les meilleures de nos caves.

L'elfe disparut et Blaise se dressa sur ses pieds.

Je vais y aller, mec. Rien de tel qu'un peu de sexe quand on va mal, et Luna m'attend.  
Ouais… ciao, lança Drago, sans aucun entrain.

Blaise tira une moue. Pansy lui avait demandé de ne pas se mêler du travail qu'elle accomplissait sur Drago, mais il ne put résister. Il se pencha vers le blond.

Tu l'aimes, hein ?  
Qui ? s'enquit Drago.  
Hermione ?

Drago le dévisagea, hébété. Il ne put répondre, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la cheminée éteinte. Tout son être lui semblait froid, une fraicheur qui parcourait ses jambes, ses bras, qui remontait jusque dans son cœur et l'enroulait.

Blaise, va voir Luna, conseilla Drago en le repoussant.

Le métis acquiesça et quitta les lieux hostiles. Il connaissait Drago, il l'avait hébergé des jours durant, chaque été. Et ce soir, était la première fois depuis sa naissance, qu'il le voyait flancher. Il n'osait imaginer les dégâts et les répercussions qui allaient en découler. Il se précipita dans les couloirs.

Entre temps, l'elfe avait déposé deux cartons conséquents sur le tapis, avant de s'éclipser définitivement.

Drago décapsula la première bouteille et but au goulot. Si son père savait un jour, la manière dont son fils s'occupait du Château Herak 1945, il y aurait du grabuge.

Cette réplique tira un rire nerveux au blond, qui rata sa bouche. Le vin coula contre sa joue. Drago ne s'arrêta pas. Il tira à lui du whisky pur feu et attaqua la moitié de la bouteille. Ce n'était pas un moment où il appréciait l'alcool ; les lèvres soudées au goulot, il attendait juste de plonger, dans ce coma où rien ne pourrait l'atteindre, et dont il n'émergerait que pataud.

Et cela, ajouté à la potion glissée insidieusement, il s'écroula près d'une demi-heure plus tard, sur le tapis, glissant du sofa. Endormi. Revivant une scène qui le dévasterait.

Il fut debout, au milieu du grand hall lumineux du manoir Malefoy. Au début, il recula, horrifié, songeant qu'Hermione s'y trouvait également, et qu'il allait la voir, avec le maitre. Puis, en pivotant sur lui-même, il remarqua que la chaleur était plus accablante que ce qu'elle aurait dû être, pour le mois d'avril.

Sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, un vague souvenir émergea, et il l'attrapa au vol. Cela lui revenait. C'était l'été dernier, au mois de juillet. Voldemort n'avait pas encore annoncé sa mission Granger. Potter n'avait pas encore atteint la majorité. Il s'agissait exactement du 15 juillet.  
Drago le savait, car il passait une partie de ses vacances chez Blaise. Il venait tout juste de le quitter, car, en se promenant tous deux sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils avaient repéré une magnifique trousse de soins pour balais. Les matériaux qu'elle contenait étaient très précieux, et extrêmement rares, et le prix était inabordable.

Ainsi, Drago s'était absenté une heure auprès de Blaise, dans le but de réquisitionner plusieurs gallions supplémentaires auprès de son père. Afin d'acquérir ce magnifique objet.

Dans son souvenir, Drago se précipitait directement dans le bureau de son père. Mais, à son grand étonnement, lui-même sembla s'attarder volontairement dans le hall. Et ce fut cette lenteur, qui lui permit de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

Le 15 juillet dernier, lorsqu'il avait pénétré le hall, quelque chose l'avait dérangé, sans qu'il puisse clairement définir ce dont il s'agissait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la faille qui dépassait légèrement d'un mur, masqué par un tableau. Le mur était percé et fissuré, mais le tableau le cachait.

Et tous les tableaux de la pièce, étaient de travers, subtilement. Alors que les elfes veillaient chaque jour, sous les ordres de Lucius, à ce que leurs cadres soient exactement parallèles au sol. On eût dit, pour qui connaissait l'arrangement de cette pièce, qu'une tornade l'avait dérangée.

Et les portraits, représentés dans les tableaux, avaient tous leurs yeux baissés vers le sol, honteux. Muets. Ce qui n'était pas coutume aux ascendants Malefoy, hautains à l'accoutume.

Le corps de Drago commença alors à marcher, doucement, comme pour prouver au blond, que chaque pièce, chaque étage, chaque porte, chaque meuble, chaque escalier, n'était pas dans son état habituel. Et ce n'était pas une illusion créée par le rêve. En vérité, c'était des détails que Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de remarquer le quinze juillet dernier, dans son excitation d'acheter sa trousse.

Le bureau de son père se dessina. Drago voyait tout d'un œil nouveau et, en même temps, dans son crâne, résonnait les pensées qui le taraudaient lors de cette journée.

« _Vite, papa doit avoir des gallions sur lui… Vite, la trousse sera peut-être déjà vendue. J'espère que ce crétin de Zab la surveille bien, sinon, ça va barder… _»

Drago franchit la porte, grande ouverte. Il l'avait déjà vécu, mais sursauta encore, devant le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Le bureau était décalé, la chaise renversée, une étagère s'était écroulée, et des fioles s'étaient brisées, répandant leur contenu sur le sol.

Des plumes d'hibou parsemaient le bureau. Des livres avaient volé dans la pièce, car des pages déchirées étouffèrent le bruit des pas de Drago.

Drago qui nota, pour la première fois, depuis le quinze juillet, que le quartier général des mangemorts était entièrement vide, comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Chose d'autant plus étrange que Voldemort préparait la mort d'Harry Potter, souhaitant l'anéantir à sa majorité. Et que des conseils entiers se tenaient, chaque jour, projetant l'assassinat.

Drago s'entendit appeler son père, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvenait jamais. Alors, son attention s'attira, comme sept mois auparavant, sur les cinq fioles uniques qui n'étaient pas tombées au sol, mais étaient restées en suspens, en l'air. Intactes.

Leur liquide argenté brillait doucement. C'était les souvenirs de Voldemort, que celui-ci avait confiés à Lucius. Après l'attaque du ministère, à la fin de leur cinquième année, Voldemort avait craint qu'Harry Potter ne découvre l'existence des horcruxes, par la connexion mentale qui les unissait. Aussi, il avait réuni tous ses souvenirs dans ces fioles, afin de se les ôter de l'esprit.

Drago les avait visionnés ce jour-là. Il ne fut donc pas étonné de se voir saisir les pots, un à un, et de verser leurs contenus dans la pensine. C'était l'unique acte de curiosité qu'il avait accompli durant toute sa jeunesse, et qu'il accomplirait sûrement de sa vie entière.

Drago fut happé.

Tout défila à nouveau. Les jours où il avait créé et protégé ses horcruxes. La coupe, dans le coffre fort de Gringotts. Le serpent, Nagini, toujours sur les talons du Lord. Le diadème de Serdaigle, enfoui dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Le médaillon de Serpentard, que ce traitre de Régulus lui avait dérobé. Mais que Voldemort avait retrouvé et protégé, au Chemin de Traverse. Il l'avait déguisé en pierre dallée qui recouvrait la voie marchande. Le journal mort. La bague de Graunt, dans les décombres.

Le moment où Voldemort informait Lucius de la préciosité de ses souvenirs également. Lorsqu'il demanda à Bellatrix de garder l'épée. Tous ces instants, rayés de la mémoire du Lord, pour qu'Harry Potter ne tombe jamais dessus.

Drago ressortit, le souffle court. Les jambes tremblantes. À nouveau, il avait assisté aux meurtres qui avaient précédé la création des parties d'âme fragmentée. Il avait encore vécu la mutilation de l'âme, les cris d'agonis du Lord, et la même nausée le saisit.

Devant lui, le miroir de son père lui renvoyait son reflet tétanisé. Le temps coula encore plus lentement, comme précédemment.

En croisant ses iris gris, son cœur qui battait au ralenti, la peur malingre qui s'infiltrait dans son regard, la tension de sa mâchoire… Il sut.

Il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais tuer qui que ce soit. Que même Potter, dans ses heures de haine, ne lui ferait pas lancer le sort de mort. Peut-être si la vie d'Hermione en dépendait, il franchirait le pas. Mais il serait incapable d'ôter la vie de quelqu'un, de lui dérober son cœur, son esprit, de le soustraire à l'amour de ceux qui le chérissaient.

Drago recula, chancelant. D'un coup de baguette – car il était déjà majeur à cette époque – il remit tout en place. La pensine, le contenu des flacons dans les flacons. Les fioles en l'air, reprirent leur place, comme flottant pour l'éternité.

À cet instant, Drago était parti et avait passé deux jours dans son lit, des cauchemars en boucle tournant sur les morts vues, et qu'il croyait avoir commises. Ayant totalement oublié l'achat de sa trousse de soins pour son balai. Mentionnant à Lucius, lors de ses interrogations, qu'il avait ingéré un repas sordide sur le Chemin de Traverse. Que ce n'était qu'un trouble digestif dont il se remettrait.

Mais il n'en fut rien.

Drago demeurait immobile, ignorant pourquoi il se tenait encore ainsi, raide comme une statue.

Alors qu'il se contentait de vivre passivement la scène, les murs s'éclairèrent, et tout prit une dimension réelle. Il vacilla avant de s'effondrer. Drago était maitre de lui, dans un souvenir.

Le blond se releva, figé. Comment cela était-il possible ? Ce rêve n'était plus incroyable, il était stupéfiant de réalisme.

Les questions fusaient dans son crâne, d'autant plus qu'il n'entendait plus les pensées qui avaient guidé la journée du 15 juillet. Il paraissait avoir définitivement rompu avec le jeune Serpentard orgueilleux et sûr de lui de ce jour estival.

Drago se remémora les quarante-huit heures suivantes, passées au fond de son lit, nauséeux après avoir visionné les souvenirs du Lord. Et, au petit matin du dix-sept juillet, on lui avait annoncé que sa mère souffrait d'une maladie incurable, qui la détruirait. Elle serait bientôt conduite à St Mangouste. Mais, pour l'heure, il ne devait plus la voir.

Peut-être y avait-il un moyen de se la figurer, avant qu'il ne se réveille ? De la presser dans ses bras, de serrer ses doigts fins et graciles, dans ses mains tremblantes ?

Au moment où il tournait les talons et se dirigeait vers ses appartements, un papier irradia de violents rais de lumière, au sol. La feuille s'éleva d'elle-même, tourbillonnant souplement.

Drago n'avait jamais accordé la moindre attention aux débris qui ornaient la pièce. Peut-être aurait-il dû.

Drago se saisit au vol du parchemin. L'écriture était rouge vif. C'était du sang. L'écrit était tracé de grands traits élancés, bouclés. C'était son père qui avait rédigé l'épître.

« Expérimentation n°523 sur la personne de Narcissa Malefoy-Black.

Lord Voldemort incrimine la mangemorte d'une action de haute trahison. Est donc réduite à l'état d'esclave, Narcissa Malefoy-Black.

En ce jour, 15 juillet, Narcissa, en tant qu'esclave, subira le sortilège expérimental 33, dit « sort de ronge ». Ses hormones magiques la rongeront, dans un délai de cinq mois maximum.

Modification du sortilège ; si Drago Malefoy, son fils légitime, venait à apprendre, ou si l'esclave Narcissa tentait de lui dévoiler la raison de son état, le sortilège l'achèverait à l'instant.

La plus grande confidentialité est à observer.

Expérimentateurs : Lord Voldemort ; Lucius Malefoy.

Signataires : Lord Voldemort ; Lucius Malefoy. »

Ce n'était pas possible.

Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Tout, mais pas cela. Drago trébucha et s'effondra. Alors qu'il aurait dû se cogner au mur, il perçut son corps plonger dans des abîmes lointaines. Il n'y avait plus de matière, seulement le noir, tout autour de lui. Le néant.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, l'assourdissant, accentuant son vertige. Des lumières brèves qui tournaient, des cris, des hurlements, des appels à l'aide. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses supplications qu'il avait perçues dans sa jeunesse, et qui provenaient des cachots du manoir, venaient en réalité de Narcissa.

Devant ses yeux, le corps maigre de sa mère s'arc-boutait encore, dans son lit d'hôpital, ses longs cheveux blonds presque blancs, les os qui déchiraient sa poitrine creuse. Le regard fou.

Le hall du manoir se matérialisa et Drago le traversa, arrivant du plafond, le traversant sans entraves, sans que sa chute n'en soit ralentie.  
Tout était en ordre cette fois. Il comprit qu'il revivait le 15 juillet, quelques heures avant sa propre arrivée. Il allait découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Soudain, il s'immobilisa dans les airs, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Narcissa entrait, les joues rouges, un léger sourire planant sur ses lèvres.

Amoureuse. Jamais, il ne l'avait vue ainsi. Si Pansy avait été là, elle aurait su que Narcissa venait de passer un certain temps avec Severus. Et que Lucius l'avait finalement découvert.

Car, à l'opposé du corridor, se dressait la haute stature, digne et fière, de Lucius Malefoy. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Narcissa. Les yeux de Lucius étaient semblables à deux fentes. Haine.

Son sort fut si violent, et suivi d'une telle détonation, qu'une lame de feu apparut et dévora les murs.

Les portraits se bousculaient, la noble famille Malefoy outrée. La honte leur fit baisser le front.

Lorsque la fumée créée se retira, tous les cadres des tableaux étaient de travers, et la fente du mur était apparue. Les deux époux s'étaient volatilisés.

Des mangemorts accouraient dans le hall, et sortaient du manoir à pas précipités, clairement priés de se retirer.

Un ultime cri taillada le cœur de Drago. C'était celui de sa mère, lorsqu'elle avait trépassé. Puis, la phrase qui avait résonné à ses oreilles, apparut.

« _Tu n'avais pas le droit de le dire à ton fils._ »

Drago atterrit brutalement sur le canapé, comme recraché d'un songe monstrueux, dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Hermione.

Son rêve venait de s'arrêter. Mais était-ce seulement un rêve ? Ou le début de son cauchemar ?

Qui était son père, et qui était Lord Voldemort ? Pouvait-il… avait-il encore envie de coopérer avec les assassins de sa mère ?

Sa mère, l'illustre descendante des Black, réduite à une vulgaire esclave. Combien de temps cela avait-il duré, avant que sa maladie ne l'affaiblisse trop ? Avait-elle servi à table ? Frotté le linge comme les elfes ?

Drago se remit sur ses pieds, la tête tourbillonnant férocement. Une crampe le secoua, et il se rua dans la salle de bain, rendant le poids que son estomac supportait vaillamment.

À présent qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais tuer, et qui avait tué sa mère, une unique question résidait.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne pourrait plus suivre Hermione. Et, d'ici quelques heures, celle-ci reviendrait, portant fièrement la nouvelle génération du règne de Lord Voldemort. Son ventre bombé arborerait bientôt le sublime enfant destructeur. Mais… est-ce que Drago craignait encore de s'engager dans cette guerre ? Ne souhaitait-il pas… venger sa mère ?

Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi, à St Mangouste, Narcissa était persuadée qu'elle reposerait dans un cimetière moldu. Les esclaves ne méritaient pas mieux.

Perdu, Drago posa son front contre le carreau glacé de la salle de bain. Un malaise le prit, et il s'évanouit, là. Perdu dans un gouffre sans fond, écartelé entre un amour naissant et sa mère assassinée, qui appelait vengeance.


End file.
